OujiOtouKataoDoku
by DelBerry
Summary: Titre complet : L'histoire où Link, poursuivi par un prétendant Yiga pas si prétendu que ça, dont l'amour à sens unique ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de courtiser le héros, rend visite à ses amants dont l'un est prince et l'autre un ménestrel, marié et père de famille.
1. Yiga

**"OujiOtouKataoDoku" est le diminutif du titre très long de cette fiction. C'est originellement une bêtise suite à une vidéo sur les titres trop longs d'animés qui a donné naissance à cette fiction. Je ne jouais pas encore à BotW quand j'ai eu cette fiction en tête. Je ne pensais pas que j'écrirais sur du BotW non plus. Et pourtant me voilà. J'ai beaucoup regardé une amie jouer et à force de voir tout ça, elle m'a contaminé et elle m'a poussé à jouer pour enrichir ma fiction de ma propre expérience.  
**

**De ce fait cette fiction est personnelle, nourrie de mon expérience de jeu et c'est une interprétation qui m'est propre que ce soit dans les relations, le lore et tout. Ca peut ne pas plaire :3 J'ai envie de dire : tant pis XD C'est une fiction qui sera probablement assez longue, je préviens d'avance. Avec des chapitres tout aussi longs. Y a des risques de spoiler si vous n'avez pas fait le jeu et/ou les DLC. Les relations sont plus du M/M mais y a des sous-entendus de M/F ou F/F. Elle est classée en T pour le moment mais elle pourra devenir M à un moment.**

**Comme je n'ai pas toujours ma console sur moi, j'utilise un site anglais qui référence tous les personnages trouvables dans le jeu. De ce fait, beaucoup des noms seront anglais exception faite pour Asarim qui restera en français (pas pardon pour ceux qui préfèrent Kass :v). Et sans doute quelques autres qui m'auront échappé. Même s'ils seront rare.**

**Les premiers chapitres vont se faire dans l'ordre de mes rencontres avec les différents PNJ ! XD Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Yiga**

\- Vous trois, vous serez affectés à la surveillance du Héros.

\- Le Héros ? répondit un des sous-fifres. Il est tombé il y a cent ans !

\- Ordre de notre maître Kohga. D'après lui le fait que les tours soient sorties de terre et le fait que les sanctuaires soient de nouveau effectifs sont des signes de son retour. S'il est bien de retour alors il est là pour s'en prendre à notre seigneur, celui à qui nous avons tous prêté allégeance. Vous travaillerez en équipe, vous vous relaierez les informations dès que vous en aurez. Notre escouade n'est pas la seule sur le coup et je serai également sur le terrain, pour aider. Maintenant rompez et préparez-vous : le Héros ne doit pas en revenir vivant !

Le pauvre sous-fifre soupira faiblement derrière son masque alors qu'il venait de recevoir de son officier sa nouvelle affectation. Comme tous les autres Yigas, il avait remarqué les tours sorties mystérieusement du sol récemment et l'activité anormale des bêtes divines. Mais il était bien loin de se dire que c'était du fait du retour du Héros. Il n'était pas censé être mort, d'ailleurs ? Enfin, au bout de cent ans, il devait plus être une sorte de momie, non ? Ce ne serait donc pas une mission si compliquée.

Le repaire était en pleine effervescence, les différents officiers attribuant les affectations des uns et des autres, de ci et là. Chacun ayant sa mission mais leur devoir commun était le même : arrêter le Héros qui empêcherait le retour de leur seigneur à tous. Il n'y avait pas plus simple et le sous-fifre qu'il était ne s'inquiétait de détails insignifiants comme la durée de la mission ou le risque de s'ennuyer à errer comme une âme en peine. Il y avait bien un ou deux idiots à duper sur les routes, ou bien à agresser ou voler si jamais l'envie lui en prenait ! Il n'était donc absolument pas inquiet sur les jours à venir.

Il se rendit dans ses quartiers qu'il partageait avec ses deux compagnons, Fuh'ma et Narh'su. Ce dernier lui lança souplement ses armes, deux serpes que Kah'ge réceptionna sans peine, les faisant danser sur ses poignets et entre ses doigts, jonglant presque dédaigneusement avec. Des siens, il était l'un des plus habiles avec des lames. Ils étaient tous formés pour se défendre et ces serpes étaient les armes basiques des sous-fifres qu'ils étaient. Sauf que lui, il était un poil plus doué avec, ayant développé un style assez propre à lui, entre acrobatie, feinte et estoque.

Fuh'ma ouvrit un baluchon et y plaça des bananes lames avant de le tendre à Kah'ge : c'était un gage de chance pour eux que de toujours en avoir pendant leur voyage. Ravi de cette attention, Kah'ge passa le baluchon en bandoulière avant de se mettre à discuter joyeusement de leur mission, se demandant par où commencer. C'était une grande première, il lui fallait être prêt. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en bavardage car leur officier les chassa du repère pour qu'ils aillent sur le terrain.

Fuh'ma et Narh'su prirent leurs armes (un arc pour le premier et une serpe pour le second) puis s'éloignèrent en se disputant les dernières bananes. L'officier manifesta clairement son mécontentement sur leurs gamineries et les deux disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et de talismans. Il ne restait que Kah'ge qui rangea ses serpes dans son dos avant de sortir à son tour, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de flâner ou autre. Mais alors qu'il dépassait son officier, prêt pour cette grande mission, une main s'écrasa sur son épaule, le retenant soudainement.

\- Un problème ? demanda le sous-fifre, en se retournant.

\- Juste… cette mission est très importante et…

Derrière son masque, le jeune sous-fifre ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il se tourna calmement pour lui faire face, blasé. Il comprenait son inquiétude : il était le dernier de sa promo, une sorte de novice qui avait encore besoin de faire ses preuves et qui n'avait pas été tant que cela confronté au terrain. Cela devait inquiéter son officier de le laisser sur le terrain avec si peu d'expérience.

\- C'est bon, je suis pas tout seul sur le coup, râla Kah'ge.

\- Le royaume est grand…

\- Justement ! J'vais pas tomber dessus comme une fleur au détour d'un sentier. Les tours sont sorties depuis peu de temps, personne ne sait où il se trouve encore. Et personne ne connait son objectif à part le château. Au pire je prendrai la fuite, « maman » !

L'officier gronda sourdement et Kah'ge haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'il s'éloigna en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. Une fois hors du repère, comme beaucoup de ses comparses, il disparut rapidement dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière, se rendant à son premier point de chute. Cette mission était très importante et il n'était pas isolé non plus : il avait toujours un comparse ou deux dans le coin pour l'aider au cas où les choses venaient à se compliquer.

Kah'ge se rendit aux abords du village Cocorico. Si le Héros devait se rendre quelque part, c'était probablement chez ces traîtres de Sheikah ! Bon, il devait juste éviter de se tenir trop près du village mais pas trop loin non plus, dans l'espoir de le surprendre. Et pour cela il allait devoir user d'un subterfuge : se déguiser en voyageur inconnu, un quidam parmi les autres. Il sillonna tranquillement les sentiers et les chemins fréquentés sous cette apparence, afin de ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur lui. Cela avait l'inconvénient que ces abrutis de Bokoblins l'attaquaient à vue ! Bon, ce n'était pas un problème : un bon coup de serpe ou deux et c'était plié.

Il en vint même à se dire que cela était un avantage : si le Héros venait à son secours, il engagerait un combat à sa place, s'épuisant à repousser ou tuer des ennemis plus nombreux et une fois victorieux (ou pas), il aurait le choix de récupérer sa tête comme trophée de guerre ou à l'achever lui-même et ramener sa tête. C'était donc bénéfique que d'être camouflé de la sorte !

Le temps passa sans que la mission de Kah'ge ne porte ses fruits. Pas qu'il était incapable d'y parvenir. Juste que malgré les jours qui se succédaient, personne n'avait encore croisé le fameux « Héros ». Kah'ge en était venu à se dire que le Héros était peut-être déjà mort avant de tomber sur eux. Hyrule avait bien changé en cent ans, probablement qu'il avait succombé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Juste que tant que personne n'avait une preuve concrète de ce fait, ils étaient tous mobilisés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Par chance, Fuh'ma et Narh'su venaient le voir de temps en temps, ils échangeaient les quelques informations qu'ils avaient. Comme lui, les deux n'avaient pas plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne savait rien et c'était le problème : la mission allait forcément tirer en longueur et ils allaient probablement être de plus en plus nombreux à devenir laxiste. Pas sans raison : attendre autant de temps sans rien savoir, c'était la déprime absolue ! Kah'ge s'occupait comme il pouvait mais ce n'était pas amusant tout le temps.

Il s'était même intimement convaincu qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais le Héros aujourd'hui, ni demain ni probablement jamais. Et ce alors même qu'il attendait sur les berges, aux abords des Monts Géminés, sous une pluie insistante et pénible. Kah'ge était encore dans une tenue de civile, surveillant les alentours avec lassitude. Il devait forcément rester en extérieur, qu'importe le temps ou la saison. Son officier l'avait déjà réprimandé pour une pauvre sieste au soleil alors il n'osait pas imaginer s'il le surprenait à sécher le boulot !

Kah'ge soupira et roula des yeux quand il remarqua quelqu'un en train de courir sous cette pluie. Il plissa les yeux : un perdu à cette heure de la journée ? Surtout que le malheureux n'avait pas de vêtement pour le protéger de la pluie et son équipement semblait avoir souffert. Le Yiga tiqua quand le jeune homme ramassa un crabe pour ensuite le regarder avec toute la curiosité du monde. Sans attendre et sans aucun souci de savoir s'il ruinait sa pêche ou pas, il l'aborda. Il semblait jeune. Blond, yeux bleus, oreilles pointues.

Un Hylien dans toute sa splendeur. Certainement que ce n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait. Kah'ge était en train de s'en persuader, alors qu'il essayait de le recruter : il avait l'air tellement perdu avec ses grands yeux et son crabe se débattant dans sa main sans qu'il n'en ait quelque chose à faire. Il lui proposa d'entrer dans le gang des Yigas, vantant la grandeur de son chef et à quel point ils étaient des guerriers intrépides et valeureux. Avant que Kah'ge ne voie à la taille de cet inconnu, un item qui ne pouvait être en possession de personne d'autre que le Héros. Comprenant sa méprise et sa chance, le Yiga se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, soulagé et heureux : sa mission allait enfin pouvoir se finir ! Et il serait celui qui aurait vaincu !

\- Prépare-toi à mourir ! s'exclama Kah'ge avec défiance et provocation.

Dans un grand éclat de rire il dissipa le charme sur sa personne, laissant sa véritable apparence prendre le dessus, se couvrant de sa tenue traditionnelle de Yiga. Il fit sauter sa lame dans sa main et se tint en garde, prêt à frapper. En face de lui, le méprisable Héros le dévisagea avec un étonnement certain, son crabe toujours à la main, comme hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Kah'ge n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se rua sur lui en un éclair, sa lame dansant en mouvements fluides. Le Héros sortit immédiatement son bouclier et repoussa son attaque, l'étonnant au passage : il avait une sacrée dextérité pour l'avoir dévié aussi « facilement » ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier que l'Hylien se jeta sur lui, sa lame s'abattant sur lui.

Combattre sous la pluie n'était absolument pas avantageux ! Kah'ge comme le Héros s'en rendirent très vite compte vu comment d'un, leurs pieds glissaient beaucoup trop sur le sol boueux, de deux, ils n'avaient pas une prise assez ferme sur leurs armes. Kah'ge se retrouva malheureusement désarmé à deux reprises, devant s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il pouvait avant d'essayer de récupérer son arme ! Sauf qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des berges pour grimper sur un plateau avec des talus. Et donc ces derniers étaient contraignants au possible ! Pas spécialement dangereux ou mortels. Mais fortement ennuyants !

Surtout qu'avec cela se trouvait des rochers stupides qui trouvaient le moyen de briser leur équilibre parce que pas assez enfoncés dans le sol ! Kah'ge trouva le moyen de glisser sur l'un de ceux sortant du sol, se tordant la cheville au passage et chuta lamentablement en contre bas. Entraînant en même temps le Héros mais surtout des foutus cailloux !

\- MERDE ! jura-t-il entre ses dents.

La chute avait été douloureuse, il était perclus de douleur : si jamais Fuh'ma ou Narh'su apprenait ça, ils allaient se moquer de lui pendant des jours ! Il se releva. Ou essaya en tout cas. Kah'ge sentit la panique grimper en flèche quand il remarqua que dans sa chute, il avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver SOUS ces rochers à la con ! Il essaya de le pousser ou de tirer dessus, d'user de sa jambe douloureuse dessous pour le dégager de sur lui : en vain ! La pluie rendait la surface glissante, la boue empêchait toute prise ferme. Il était donc coincé !

La douleur ne tarda pas à arriver à son cerveau, lui faisant réaliser qu'il s'était certainement blessé dans le processus. Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui indiqua que le Héros avait eu plus de chance dans sa chute car il était déjà en train de se relever péniblement. Kah'ge redoubla d'efforts pour essayer de se sortir de là avant de regarder autour de lui pour essayer de trouver ses armes. Il pesta en constatant qu'elles étaient hors de portée.

\- Je veux pas mourir, pesta-t-il à mi-voix en se débattant de plus belle.

Il tourna alors la tête en voyant le Héros debout, sa silhouette se découpant dans le ciel gris et pluvieux. Il tituba maladroitement, allant récupérer son épée qu'il avait lâchée en tombant. Pour ensuite s'approcher lentement de lui. Kag'he s'en voulait. Pour mille et une raisons. Parce qu'il allait crever ici et maintenant ! Parce qu'il avait mésestimé la météo. Parce qu'il était en danger et que ce n'était pas un exercice. C'était des conditions réelles. Et personne, absolument personne, ne viendrait le sauver !

Enfin c'était sans doute ce qui attendait tous les Yigas qui allaient se confronter au Héros. La mort était une part de leur contrat. Mais Kah'ge ne se sentait pas « prêt » à mourir. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Cependant, il n'était pas assez désespéré pour le supplier d'épargner sa vie. Le Héros était à sa hauteur, arme au poing, une expression indéfinissable sur un visage couvert de boue et d'une évidente fatigue. Le Yiga serra les dents derrière son masque. Et essaya de trouver le courage pour faire face à la fin qui l'attendait.

\- Achève-moi, ordonna-t-il, trop fier pour réclamer quoi que ce soit.

L'Hylien pencha la tête sur le côté. Avant de brandir son arme. Ah, c'était vraiment stupide de mourir maintenant. Comme ça. De la main de leur ennemi. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à souffrir et agoniser d'une mort lente et stupide, Kah'ge se surprit à avoir… juste énormément mal. Mais pas la douleur d'une lame se plantant dans son corps, comme sa gorge par exemple. Non. C'était sa jambe qui lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il redressa la tête et trouva le Héros en train de faire levier avec son épée pour essayer de soulever le rocher qui emprisonnait sa jambe. Et ce jusqu'à ce que l'arme ne cède sous l'exercice après avoir soulevé le rocher.

Cela eut deux effets : d'un, de permettre à Kah'ge de s'extraire de là et de deux, de désarmer le Héros qui s'écarta précipitamment de lui. Cependant vu l'état de sa jambe, le Yiga ne sut que trop bien qu'il ne pourrait pas se battre : il avait besoin de soins ! Aussi il récupéra seulement une de ses deux serpes (l'autre étant trop loin) avant de disparaître de la vue de l'Hylien à l'aide de ses talismans. Il s'écroula bien plus loin, hors de vue et hors de danger, souffrant et pantelant : il venait d'assister à un miracle ! Le miracle d'avoir survécu au Héros par il ne savait quelle chance ! C'était la rencontre la plus désastreuse de sa vie et il était stupidement chanceux de s'en être sorti en vie !

Enfin l'heure n'était pas aux réjouissances ! Il plaça ses mains sur sa jambe, constatant les dégâts : le rocher avait abîmé sa protection et avait tordu les piques qu'il avait sur le bas de son tibia. Il ne semblait pas souffrir de plaie ouverte, ce qui était en soi une bonne chose. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas tenir debout sans que son pied ne lui fasse affreusement mal. Certainement qu'il se l'était foulé… Alors il fouilla dans son baluchon et commença à s'occuper des soins les plus sommaires. Une bête atèle pour garder sa cheville en place.

Il devait éviter d'ébruiter sa situation à qui que ce soit. Que ce soit ses compagnons comme son chef. Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas leur expliquer sans gêne la raison de cette « blessure ».

Kah'ge pesta longuement pendant qu'il s'occupait de cacher sa bêtise. Il n'expliquait pas pourquoi le Héros, son ennemi pourtant, avait décidé bêtement de le sortir de sous ce rocher. Il aurait pu le tuer, il aurait pu mille fois mettre fin à ses jours. Mais non. Il l'avait sauvé. Au fond de lui, le Yiga se sentait un peu humilié : il n'avait même pas été assez fort pour affronter la mort et pire que tout, il avait été épargné en premier ! Il était la honte des Yigas ! Et cet affront ne fit que nourrir sa haine envers le Héros et sa colère d'être encore en vie sans s'être mieux battu !

Il avait perdu la face et cela l'énerva profondément : quel genre de guerrier il était pour avoir été épargné !? Il serra un peu plus fort sa bande improvisée sur son atèle toute aussi improvisée avant de réaliser une chose : il ne pouvait pas marcher ! Il avait besoin d'une béquille… Il grogna pour lui-même, réalisant que sa chance n'était pas si exceptionnelle : il était la honte des Yigas actuellement et il n'en était pas fier. Il devait se racheter et vite ! Pas question que Fuh'ma ou Narh'su le voit dans cet état et encore moins que leur chef l'apprenne !

Et l'unique moyen qu'il avait pour retrouver sa dignité et son honneur de Yiga, il le connaissait : ramener la tête du Héros coûte que coûte !

**ooo**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ?!

Kah'ge se posa cette question à mi-voix alors qu'il regarda le Héros soudainement descendre de son cheval (pourtant lancé à vive allure) pour se ruer vers un arbre, grimper furieusement dessus et… cueillir les pommes qui étaient sur les branches. Avant d'en descendre en glissant sur le tronc et de courir après sa monture pour repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Le Yiga écrasa sa main sur son masque, dépité : il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que personne n'ait croisé le Héros avant lui vu que ce dernier se perdait en pérégrination et errance ! C'était quelque chose ! Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme cela avant sa rencontre avec Link, le Héros d'il y a cent ans. Pour quelqu'un de « redouté » par tout le clan, Kah'ge s'était attendu à un homme fort, impitoyable et incapable de discernement. Mais au lieu de ça, il découvrait un… Hylien spécialiste de la randonnée et de l'exploration en tout temps et toutes conditions.

Si c'était bien le même Héros d'il y a cent ans, il était normal qu'il s'étonne du monde comme il était aujourd'hui. Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire qu'il s'arrête au moindre arbre qu'il voyait ? Et qu'il cueille le moindre champignon qu'il trouvait ? Plus d'une fois le pauvre Yiga s'exaspérait chaque fois de le voir s'émerveiller de tout et de rien ! Même si en un sens, c'était… amusant. Kah'ge connaissait les pièges du coin, la nature chaotique et impitoyable de chaque ennemi, de chaque plante. Pas le Héros.

Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant dans son espionnage. Rien que le fait de le voir se faire avoir par des Octorok par exemple (il n'avait pas ri à s'en étouffer depuis une éternité !). Ou encore, de le voir se disputer avec des chauves-souris ou ces squelettes qui le pourchassaient à la nuit tombée. Il l'avait vu manquer de se noyer pour attraper un poisson et sérieusement, Kah'ge n'avait toujours pas compris POURQUOI le Héros s'était jeté à l'eau avec tout son attirail (épée, bouclier sans compter les vêtements comme sa cape ou le doublet qu'il portait à ce moment).

Si le Yiga se contentait d'observer, c'était en premier parce que sa cheville devait guérir. Sans elle, il était dans l'impossibilité de l'affronter. Et depuis leur première rencontre, il s'était bien passé des jours ! Lui permettant de l'observer et d'essayer de l'analyser. Mais son comportement était tellement chaotique que Kah'ge avait des migraines rien qu'en essayant de coucher sur le papier ce qu'il pensait apprendre du Héros. En quoi cela allait aider ses camarades qu'il écrive noir sur blanc que le Héros aimait bien les champignons enduro ? Il soupira alors qu'il se mit à le suivre.

Suivre… Rien que de pouvoir suivre les déplacements anarchiques de ce Héros pas totalement héroïque était une épreuve ! Une épreuve pour laquelle il devait recevoir un régiment de bananes comme récompense !

Il exagérait ? Absolument pas ! Par exemple, il l'avait déjà vu abandonner sa monture dans la nature pour ensuite escalader sans aucune raison valable une falaise particulièrement escarpée et raide. Tout ça pour aller chercher un champignon ou une fleur qui poussait de façon aléatoire dans le vide… Kah'ge s'était attendu à ce qu'il redescende et reprenne sa monture pour poursuivre sa route. Mais non. Le Héros s'était élancé dans le vide, ouvrant ensuite une voile et plana tranquillement au loin. Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il n'en savait rien ! Il l'avait juste regardé disparaître sans qu'il ne sache prédire ce qu'il allait faire ensuite.

Et la difficulté était là : SAVOIR ! Il ne le comprenait pas ! Il ne comprenait rien à comment il réfléchissait et se déplaçait ! A plusieurs reprises, Kah'ge l'avait vu s'approcher d'une zone gardée par un de ses compères. Il s'était tenu prêt à lancer l'alerte afin qu'ils puissent l'appréhender ! Mais pour une raison obscure, comme si une force mystérieuse était à l'œuvre, il changeait brutalement d'orientation, s'éloignant soudainement et disparaissant soit par les airs, soit sur sa monture. Sans aucune explication logique ! Et c'était ce qui le désespérait le plus car le suivre c'était une chose. Mais parvenir à ne pas le perdre de vue, c'en était une autre.

Sans compter que le Héros ne semblait pas connaître le repos ! Kah'ge avait envisagé plus d'une fois de l'embusquer dans son sommeil mais soit l'autre était très prudent et savait très bien se planquer pour dormir, soit, il ne dormait pas du tout et Kah'ge ne savait pas comment il faisait ! De ce fait, il n'avait jamais pu le surprendre dans son sommeil et le tuer en douce. Il l'avait suivi de ci et là, au début uniquement sur son périmètre, dans l'espoir de trouver une faille, une faiblesse. Puis il se mit à le suivre au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait ou devait. Quittant son « périmètre » à lui pour le suivre ailleurs. Ne revenant que quand il le perdait totalement de vue… disparaissant des jours entiers de ce fait.

Il soupira alors que le Héros disparut sur le chemin qui menait vers le village Kokoriko. Sa poursuite s'arrêtait là pour le moment et Kah'ge se traina mollement jusque sur les hauteurs du village. Il savait que Fuh'ma était pas loin et il allait lui payer une visite. Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir quand il trouva ce dernier accompagné de Narh'su et surtout de leur officier. Ses deux compagnons eurent l'air surpris avant d'avoir un semblant de désolation dans leur attitude. Kah'ge préféra jouer la carte de l'insouciance plutôt que d'agir comme s'il était coupable de quelque chose.

\- Ow, il y avait une réunion ? demanda Kah'ge en s'approchant d'eux. Je n'étais pas au courant !

\- Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Et tu étais introuvable dans ton secteur alors ils ont jugé bon de me prévenir.

\- Oh bah… fallait pas. J'étais occupé, repérer le terrain, établir des stratégies, ce genre de choses !

L'officier poussa un grognement sourd de contrariété et Kah'ge traduisit ce dernier comme un refus de jouer à quoi que ce soit avec lui : et merde, il était sérieux… !

\- D'autres sous-fifres disent t'avoir vu errer au-delà des Monts Géminés qui sont pourtant ton secteur. J'ai entendu dire que tu as été jusqu'au plateau d'Hyrule, hors de ma juridiction…

Kah'ge se mordit la lèvre et remercia son masque pour cacher son trouble. Fuh'ma et Narh'su semblaient ne plus savoir où se mettre et le jeune Yiga comprit que les « fameux » sous-fifres en question n'étaient autre qu'eux : ils avaient dû remarquer qu'il cavalait et en avaient informé leur responsable. Sans le prévenir. D'où sa présence. Il retint un soupir de lassitude : bande de faux frères !

\- C'est le cas, avoua Kah'ge qui ne pouvait plus mentir. J'étais sur une piste concernant l'étude comportementale du Héros.

Silence. Tous le regardaient. Et son officier croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme si cette réponse n'était pas suffisante.

\- Personne ne l'a vu encore, souligna avec prudence Narh'su.

\- Et ? siffla Kah'ge. Je veux bien attendre mais je refuse de ne rien faire de mon temps. Si j'ai pas le droit de faire une sieste au soleil quand il fait bon alors je suis libre de mettre le temps dont je dispose pour des recherches ou d'études, non ?

A nouveau silence. Cette fois Nars'hu et Fuh'ma eurent l'air surpris. Et pas sans raison : Kah'ge n'était pas réputé pour être très sérieux ou studieux. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à jouer ou à être trop insouciant pour faire attention aux détails, ne prenant jamais rien au sérieux. Le voir soudainement prendre très à cœur sa mission au point, d'un de désobéir et de deux, de faire des choses concrètes… c'était étonnant. Et inquiétant pour ses deux compagnons : qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué ce gain de motivation soudain ?!

\- En effet, tu as le droit, répondit calmement l'officier. Mais tu dois quand même me prévenir. Si le Héros passait dans ton secteur sans que tu n'y sois, ce serait problématique. Je comprends à présent ton absence et bien que je n'apprécie pas que tu aies fait ce choix sans m'en informer, je… suis assez étonné de voir que tu as ce genre d'initiatives.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Kah'ge avec un faux air coupable.

\- Tu es pardonné. Je veux cependant un compte-rendu de tes études et recherches. Plus nous avons d'information, meilleur nous serons tous.

\- Ouais, ouais…

Le jeune Yiga tendit des parchemins vers son officier et ce dernier sursauta. Comme les deux autres : c'était vraiment suspect que Kah'ge soit aussi… soigneux dans son travail. L'officier récupéra les parchemins et les outils avant que les deux autres ne se perchent sur la pointe des pieds pour lire les documents.

\- Une liste de courses ? demanda Narh'su.

\- Ou un guide touristique ! pouffa Fuh'ma.

\- Pensez-en ce que vous voulez, râla Kah'ge. Si le Héros apprend l'usage de ces ressources, ça sera un problème pour nous ! La nourriture a beaucoup d'effets bénéfiques, il n'est pas à exclure qu'il s'en serve pour se renforcer…

\- Le Fléau est à nos portes, tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'emmerder à faire un frichti ? se moquèrent les deux compères.

L'officier écrasa les parchemins sur la tête des deux tourmenteurs, les faisant protester vivement avant de s'écarter, ne comprenant pas la raison de leur « punition ».

\- C'est une suggestion plutôt intéressante, souligna le chef. Nous savons déjà très bien que les bananes lames nous aident à obtenir plus de force. C'est une possibilité qu'il ne faut pas exclure. Ton rapport tend à dire qu'il pourrait donc s'éloigner des chemins pour partir en quête de ces ingrédients, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ouaip. J'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il ferait ça, mais s'il le faisait, il pourrait effectivement ne pas être à portée d'action. J'ai aucune preuve concrète à ce que j'avance mais bon…

\- Je te remercie. Je vais transmettre cela aux autres officiers. Qu'ils organisent leurs équipes en conséquence ou à défaut, de les préparer à ce genre d'éventualités. Beau travail, Kah'ge.

L'officier écrasa sa main sur l'épaule du sous-fifre avant de disparaître avec sa magie. Une fois seul, Kah'ge se laissa glisser sur le sol et poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement : c'était un énorme coup de poker ! Il ne pensait pas que son officier le laisserait si facilement tranquille alors qu'il venait de baratiner un mensonge plus énorme que lui. Fuh'ma et Narh'su s'écrasèrent sur lui, le connaissant trop bien pour se laisser berner aussi facilement, se doutant de quelque chose. Et pour faire parler leur compagnon, ils se mirent à le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

Kah'ge parvint à les chasser non sans leur devoir des explications. Des trois, il était vraiment le moins attentif et le plus dissipé. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas son activité ou son clan. Juste qu'il était… d'une nature distraite. Et un peu bête des fois. Il soupira et leur raconta la vérité. Sa rencontre avec le Héros, le combat qu'il avait engagé et lamentablement perdu par accident fortuit. Devant cet aveu les deux hésitèrent à le croire avant de se demander pourquoi Kah'ge chercherait à leur mentir. Fuh'ma siffla d'admiration, lui enviant sans gêne sa rencontre avec le fameux Héros alors que Narh'su lui demanda à quoi il ressemblait et s'il était aussi fort que ce que la légende disait.

Bizarrement, la seule chose dont se rappela le Yiga à ce moment c'était d'un Hylien tout jeune tenant un crabe dans sa main et l'écoutant attentivement. Mais surtout… quand il l'avait sauvé. Son expression entre effort et désespoir. Comme si sa vie avait réellement eu un sens pour lui alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ! Kah'ge ne pouvait pas nier qu'il éprouvait un fort trouble. Et pas sans raison : il voulait… savoir. Savoir pourquoi il avait épargné sa vie. Pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à le tuer alors qu'il en avait les moyens ! Cette question le rendait fou !

Devant son silence, Narh'su posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement, le rappelant à l'ordre. Le jeune Yiga sursauta et leva sa tête vers son aîné.

\- Il était si impressionnant que ça ? demanda Narh'su d'un air moqueur.

\- Absolument pas ! Il était tout frêle, tout fragile ! Une brindille que j'aurais pu briser sans aucun problème ! rétorqua Kah'ge.

\- Ah ouais ? Ah ! J'ai envie de le voir maintenant ! Qui sait, avec de la chance, je serai celui qui le tuera !

\- T-tuer…

\- Et ouais, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il est dans le secteur, probablement que je tomberais dessus après toi ! Ou bien que Fuh'ma le verra en premier, il aime bien se travestir !

L'autre lui témoigna son avis sur le sujet d'un geste de la main et les deux se chamaillèrent, ne remarquant pas le trouble grandissant chez Kah'ge. C'était… leur mission, de tuer le Héros. C'était ce pourquoi il le suivait, le traquait et l'observait depuis des semaines. Et Kah'ge préférait mille fois avaler sa langue que de dire qu'il trouvait ces sessions d'espionnage quand même drôlement marrantes.

Parce qu'il… ne détestait pas vraiment le Héros. Et en l'observant comme il l'avait fait, d'un, il ne le pensait absolument pas capable de vaincre Ganon, de deux, c'était quand même drôlement rigolo que de le suivre en douce comme il le faisait. Il avait l'air… trop niais et maladroit ! Kah'ge l'avait déjà vu dégringoler d'une falaise, glisser du haut d'une tour, courir pour éviter ses agresseurs. Il n'y avait rien de noble ou de grand. En un sens, il pouvait totalement devenir un Yiga à ses yeux avec un potentiel pour la fuite aussi grand. Mais la réalité était toute autre : le Héros était leur ennemi. Et il devait mourir. De sa main ou de celle d'un autre Yiga.

Kah'ge se leva soudainement, grimaça sous son masque en s'appuyant trop fort sur sa cheville encore fragile puis sans explications, il utilisa ses talismans pour s'éloigner très rapidement et dans sa précipitation se ruer beaucoup trop près du village Cocorico. Il usa maladroitement d'un sortilège pour masquer son apparence de Yiga et resta longuement planté sur le chemin au nord. Pourquoi ici ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être pour s'occuper. Ou dans le vain espoir de le croiser. Quand il entendit des bruits de sabots, son cœur battit furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna pour revoir encore cette scène improbable du Héros sautant de sa monture pour se ruer sur le seul arbre du chemin et récupérer l'unique champignon qui y traînait.

La monture du Héros le dépassa et ce dernier courut dans sa direction pour la rattraper. Mais alors qu'il allait le dépasser, pour une raison incongrue, le Héros se tourna vers lui. Puis s'approcha, ses yeux exprimant une forme d'interrogation. Lentement, il leva ses mains. Et exécuta des mouvements étranges. Kah'ge le regarda faire. Perdu. Et quand le Héros pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe, le Yiga sous couverture lut sans mal de la peine, comme si ses gestes avaient un sens qui lui avait échappé.

« Il ne parle pas ! » fût le constat mental de Kah'ge alors qu'il babilla des conneries sans queue ni tête, juste trop surpris pour avoir un discours cohérent et structuré. Et devant l'expression toujours plus perdue et perplexe du Héros, le Yiga décida qu'il devait arrêter de se ridiculiser devant son ennemi et qu'il devait l'affronter en bonne et due forme.

\- Je parle de toi, Héros !

Comme pour la première fois, Kah'ge fit disparaître son déguisement, dévoilant ainsi sa véritable apparence. Et quand il glissa sa main dans son dos pour récupérer ses serpes, l'une d'elle se referma sur du vide.

Lui rappelant soudainement qu'il avait perdu une de ses armes ! Et qu'il ne savait pas combattre qu'avec une seule ! En face de lui, le Héros parvint à afficher une évidente surprise alors qu'il passa sa main sur le manche de son arme, hésitant longuement. Une hésitation qui n'était pas au goût de Kah'ge : il n'avait pas pu le reconnaître ! Ils étaient tous dissimulés sous leur masque, leurs actions étaient individuelles mais ils étaient plusieurs ! Ils étaient un clan tout entier qui œuvrait dans le même sens !

Alors dans un immense éclat de rire, il rassembla de sa main libre ses talismans pour disparaître de sa vue afin de se téléporter plus loin afin de le surprendre. Chose qui fonctionna assez bien vu que le Héros le chercha longuement, sans remarquer qu'il était dans son dos. Plus exactement au-dessus de lui. Il se laissa tomber sans aucune forme de douceur et s'écrasa sur lui, arme au poing. Par chance ou hasard, le Héros sentit sa présence et se décala à temps, évitant son attaque. Mais cela ne dissuada pas Kah'ge de continuer le combat.

Il disparut une nouvelle fois avant de réapparaître près du Héros. Ce dernier brandit sa lame en avant et le Yiga esquiva en une pirouette habile et légère avant de se ruer sur lui de toutes ses forces. Le Héros se mit en garde, se protégeant derrière son bouclier et quand la lame de Kah'ge toucha ce dernier, le Héros se concentra pour le repousser sans aucune hésitation. L'impact sonna Kah'ge assez fort, le forçant à tituber en arrière. Le Héros en profita pour le charger, l'éjectant plus loin avec son bouclier.

Kah'ge serra les dents, essayant de retenir le sifflement de douleur que ce contre coup avait généré en lui. Il avait beau savoir que ce Héros était un idiot d'explorateur, il s'étonnait d'une chose : il était un excellent combattant ! Les Octoroc et les chauves-souris pouvaient brûler en enfer, Link n'était pas faible. Maladroit. Mais pas faible. Et il apprenait vite. Très vite. Trop au goût du Yiga.

Si Kah'ge était souple et agile dans le maniement de ses serpes, le Héros était tout aussi habile dans le maniement de son épée, enchainant les coups avec une telle adresse que le pauvre Yiga se retrouva désarmé sans savoir comment. Comprenant qu'une nouvelle fois son combat était fini, il se recula et usa de ses derniers talismans pour prendre la fuite. Le Héros essaya de l'en empêcher, s'élançant sur lui à vive allure mais il disparut avant que son attaque ne l'atteigne. Perché sur les hauteurs du chemin, Kah'ge regarda le Héros le chercher partout autour de lui avant de rengainer son arme.

C'était amusant de le suivre. De le voir dans ses galères quotidiennes. Mais cette rencontre avait gravé à jamais une chose dans le cœur du Yiga : de la haine. Noire. Sinistre. Il ne devait plus jamais oublier une chose : le Héros était leur ennemi à tous. Et son rôle était de le tuer. Il ne devait pas éprouver autre chose que de la haine. Et ne rien souhaiter d'autre que sa mort rapide et brève. C'était uniquement pour cela qu'il le suivait. Qu'il l'observait en douce. Pour trouver le moment parfait pour le tuer. C'était son rôle. Son devoir. Il était un membre du clan Yiga. Et il n'éprouvait que du mépris et de la haine pour ce Héros en carton.

* * *

**Les noms de Fuh'ma et de Narh'su m'ont été donnés par des amis. Merci à Esy pour Narh'su et merci à Gee pour Fuh'ma. Je prendrai grands soin d'eux, promis.**


	2. Asarim

**J'ignore si quelqu'un a eu le courage de lire le premier chapitre et si cette histoire saura trouver ses lecteurs et lectrices. Cette fiction aura du retard en terme de parution par rapport à AO3 (que je prévilégie vu que je dois demander de l'aide pour publier ma fic ici u/u'). Mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Asarim**

Asarim jouait tranquillement de son accordéon, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que les tours avaient jailli du sol, soulevant à la fois de la surprise, de l'incompréhension mais également de la peur. Les bêtes divines, jusqu'à présent loin de tout, s'étaient remises à fonctionner et représentaient une lourde menace pour tous les peuples qui vivaient proche de ces dernières.

Il avait quitté foyer, femme et enfants quand il avait réalisé que les tours annonçaient à la fois le retour du Héros tombé il y a cent ans mais également la menace imminente du Fléau jusque-là contenu. Il entreprit alors cette longue quête, porteur d'une promesse mais également du devoir de guider les pas du Héros. Oh, ce départ n'avait pas été simple. Quitter sa femme et ses filles n'avait pas été évident, surtout en ces temps de trouble. Mais il était nécessaire qu'il parte. Son voyage commençait maintenant et tant bien qu'il ignorât quand il allait rentrer, il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

Les gens étaient toujours surpris de le voir. Les Piafs n'étaient pas spécialement réputés pour chanter. Surtout les hommes. Les gens attendaient de lui qu'il soit un fier guerrier. Mais non. Il n'était qu'un poète, un ménestrel qui chantait et comptait les histoires du passé. Son seul avantage était de voler et de ne pas avoir à trop se heurter aux monstres sur son périlleux trajet. Et encore, il devait se méfier des archers qui pouvaient malheureusement le toucher.

Quand il s'arrêtait dans les relais, les voyageurs se reposant en ces lieux, étaient toujours charmés d'entendre ses airs et les plus vieux aimaient échanger avec lui, sur ces anciens récits, dont parfois l'âge et la mémoire, leur en avaient fait perdre des parties. Asarim était toujours ravi de ces échanges mais l'inquiétude ne cessait de grandir en lui : depuis des jours et des nuits, passé loin de tout avec comme seule arme ses chants et son espoir, il désespérait de ne jamais trouver le Héros un jour. C'était lui, qu'il cherchait ou attendait dans ces relais. Et s'il restait aussi longtemps, c'était pour écouter les rumeurs.

Malheureusement, personne ne semblait en parler et tous semblaient ignorer qu'il était de retour. Alors il prenait son mal en patience. Et chantait encore. Le temps était en train de se couvrir et Asarim regarda le ciel se changer de pluie. Il poussa un faible soupir, conscient qu'il allait devoir se mettre à l'abri. Mais alors qu'il allait s'arrêter de jouer pour rentrer, il bouscula un voyageur dans son mouvement. Ne l'ayant pas vu et grandement confus de cette rencontre maladroite, le Piaf s'excusa rapidement. Avant que le voyageur ne repousse sa capuche et qu'il ne découvre un jeune Hylien.

Ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts et le dévisageait avec toute la stupeur du monde. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme Asarim avant ce jour et cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant : depuis cent ans, exceptés les Gorons et les Gerudos, rares étaient les peuples qui voyageaient encore. Attendri devant cette admiration silencieuse, Asarim ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un peu amusé de voir dans ses yeux la fascination et l'admiration de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

\- C'est la première fois que vous voyez un Piaf ? demanda doucement Asarim de sa voix chantante.

L'Hylien approuva d'un signe de la tête. Asarim écarquilla légèrement les yeux devant cette réponse silencieuse : était-ce de la timidité qui retenait les mots de cet étranger ? Il savait que sa grande stature pouvait intimider plus d'une personne mais pas à ce point…

Pourtant rapidement, l'Hylien lui tourna autour, l'étudiant silencieusement, sans dire un mot. Ses yeux parlaient mille fois plus que n'importe quelle phrase qu'il aurait pu formuler. Et en ces temps difficiles, c'était impressionnant de voir quelqu'un avec une telle expressivité. Asarim se sentit d'humeur plus joyeuse suite à cette rencontre. La pluie commença à tomber drue et les deux compagnons rentrèrent dans l'abri du relais. L'Hylien resta à ses côtés et c'est parce qu'il était en train d'essayer de sécher sa cape que le ménestrel remarqua à sa taille quelque chose.

\- A… a votre taille ce ne serait pas…

Le jeune homme se retourna, une expression de surprise au visage. Ciel, il y avait de la candeur et de la naïveté dans ces yeux-là, couplé avec l'innocence d'un nouveau-né n'ayant jamais vu le monde. Sans explication, ce regard broya le cœur d'Asarim : nul doute était permis, devant lui en ces lieux, se tenait le Prodige. Mais il y avait quelque chose… d'étrange. Il était normalement un fier chevalier, le maître de la lame purificatrice. Alors pourquoi… ? Devant son air perplexe et perdu, le ménestrel se reprit.

\- Ah, non, pardon. J'ai dû faire une erreur. Aimeriez-vous entendre mon chant ?

L'Hylien se tourna vers lui avec un sourire radieux et approuva une nouvelle fois de la tête. Asarim était honoré qu'il daigne lui accorder audience et mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, toussant pour s'éclaircir la gorge et gonflant son torse de fierté afin de pouvoir chanter. Le jeune homme l'écouta attentivement, captivé par son récit, fasciné par son histoire. Asarim termina son conte et l'Hylien applaudit. Avant qu'il ne lève ses mains, ses yeux souriant comme ses lèvres. Et qu'il ne signe. Des gestes simples. Qui nouèrent l'estomac du Piaf car aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Et pourtant ses mots le frappèrent en plein cœur.

\- Merci du compliment, répondit le ménestrel en reproduisant des signes similaires.

\- « Je ne suis pas sourd, j'entends correctement », signa le jeune homme amusé.

\- Oh. Mes excuses ami voyageur. Je ne voulais pas être grossier, se reprit le Piaf confus de sa bêtise.

\- « Vous êtes pardonné », répondit-il. « C'est rare de voir des gens comprendre ce langage facilement, on me demande souvent de signer moins vite. Certaines personnes ne le comprennent pas. »

\- Mes voyages m'ont fait côtoyer bien des personnes différentes. J'ai donc appris plus d'un langage, expliqua Asarim.

Le ménestrel reçut un regard brillant de respect et d'admiration. C'était tellement adorable que l'âme paternel en lui battit de tendresse pour ce jeune Hylien. La vie était stupidement injuste. Il avait juste devant lui le Héros qui s'était sacrifié pour protéger la princesse Zelda. Son retour était un signe d'espoir pour tous. Pourtant, soudainement, le ménestrel ne se sentit la force ni le courage de lui imposer le fardeau de son maître. L'Hylien avait l'air si jeune, si candide avec une touche d'insouciance. Comme si malgré le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, il essayait en même temps de juste… vivre.

Ah par Hylia ! Asarim savait qu'il devait guider ses pas, l'aider à retrouver sa force d'antan, l'emmener auprès des sanctuaires dans lesquels il allait devoir affronter des épreuves pour triompher et prouver à nouveau sa valeur… Mais en le voyant si… innocent, il ne se sentit juste pas le courage de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Sa mission était de le guider. Et il le ferait. Mais pas à pas. Il ne voulait pas… briser cette candeur. C'était très certainement naïf de sa part de lui octroyer du temps pour se reconstruire. Certainement qu'il provoquerait davantage de souffrance en l'empêchant d'accomplir son destin. Mais… son cœur ne le supporterait pas de le blesser inutilement. Même au nom de leur libération à tous !

\- Puis-je vous demander… oh, sans doute est-ce trop personnel…

\- « Je vous écoute. »

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez pas… ?

L'Hylien pinça ses lèvres comme s'il avait soudainement honte de son mutisme et Asarim regretta profondément sa question. Oh, comment pouvait-il être aussi rustre ?! Mécaniquement ses plumes appuyèrent sur son accordéon, laissant échapper quelques notes maladroites : c'était un réflexe chez lui de jouer spontanément quand il avait besoin de soit retrouver ses esprits soit se donner une contenance. Mais les notes firent sursauter le jeune homme en face de lui et Asarim cessa ses bêtises : comment pouvait-on être aussi maladroit ? se blâma-t-il silencieusement.

Le jeune homme secoua doucement sa tête et plaça timidement sa main sur sa gorge, comme s'il cherchait au fond de cette dernière, une voix qui refusa de se faire entendre. Comprenant qu'il cherchait à parler, Asarim libéra une de ses mains de son instrument (plaquant ce dernier contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe) et posa ses plumes sur la main du pauvre garçon. Ciel, avait-il réellement cherché à user de ce qu'il n'avait pas ? Et avait-il vraiment osé lui demander quelque chose d'aussi… ? Asarim garda son bec clos alors que ses yeux se chargèrent de regret : comment pouvait-il être aussi bête ?!

\- Je ne voulais vraiment pas être désobligeant, s'excusa le Piaf. Je n'avais pas à vous poser cette question, c'était… très impoli de ma part.

\- « Vous ne l'êtes pas », répondit l'Hylien en signes rapides. « J'ignore pourquoi mais je suis incapable de former des mots. J'ai essayé. En vain. »

\- Je suis terriblement confus. Vraiment.

Le jeune homme glissa ses doigts sur ses ailes, son regard exprimant une grande douceur et une acceptation résignée : il ne parlait pas, il en ignorait la raison mais il l'acceptait sans problème. Cela ne dissipa nullement la peine d'Asarim sans pour autant empirer sa culpabilité. Il lui adressa son plus doux regard et récupéra son aile, reprenant correctement son instrument. Pour s'excuser de son manque de manière, il proposa un nouvel air. Mais le jeune Hylien déclina, provoquant son désarroi : il n'aurait pas cru le garçon si pressé de filer.

Et pourtant il disparut dans la pluie battante et le ménestrel regarda longuement l'entrée en se demandant comment il allait lui confier ce message si longuement gardé. Il remarqua que bien tardivement qu'il avait mécaniquement commencé à jouer une mélodie qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée, cet air si particulier qu'il avait hérité de feu de son maître. Il cessa immédiatement, troublé de s'entendre jouer ce qu'à un seul il devait délivrer. Il essaya de jouer ce même air, simple, celui du Héros appelant sa monture. Mais son esprit distrait l'empêchait de s'accorder à l'humeur de son chant. Il cessa rapidement d'essayer de jouer un seul air pour la journée.

Réalisant soudainement que d'un, il n'avait pas demandé son nom au Héros (bien qu'il connût déjà ce dernier) et de deux, il ne lui avait pas demandé sa destination, il se maudit de son étourderie. Le ménestrel décida de partir quand la pluie cesserait : ce n'est qu'en continuant de voyager qu'il finirait par rencontrer à nouveau le Héros.

**ooo**

Ses prédictions furent exactes. Il rencontra à nouveau le Héros, dans un nouveau relais. Il l'avait rencontré dans le relais des Marais. Et à présent il le trouvait en Akkala. Bien loin de leur première rencontre. Il fût ravi de discuter avec lui, heureux de le rencontrer à nouveau. Le jeune homme était tout aussi content de le retrouver, s'installant confortablement en face de lui pour l'écouter chanter. Il ne demanda rien de plus que de se laisser bercer par le son de sa mélodie et de ses chants. Et Asarim était plus qu'heureux de chanter pour lui.

Il nota cependant pour lui-même quelques changements chez le jeune Hylien. En premier, les bandes qu'il cachait maladroitement sous sa tenue, tirant sur le tissu pour empêcher quiconque de voir ses blessures. De même, il avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement, comme s'il n'avait pas connu le sommeil depuis une éternité. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi éreinté… ? Et était-ce son imagination ou bien il avait l'air d'être… plus maigre sous ses vêtements ?

Son expression avait perdu en candeur, comme si l'enfant qu'il avait trouvé était en train de devenir un adulte et que progressivement, il perdait cette insouciance qui l'avait rendu terriblement pur. Asarim dû faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas faire de fausse note, notant ces détails pour lui, dans un coin de sa tête.

\- Merci de m'écouter, déclara calmement le ménestrel. C'est toujours un plaisir de chanter pour vous, ami voyageur.

\- « C'est un plaisir de vous écouter, Asarim ».

Voyant l'Hylien signer son prénom avec les gestes les plus appropriés pour lui faire savoir, le Piaf sentit une boule de former dans sa poitrine. Il détourna légèrement le regard : qu'Hylia le croie sur parole s'il avouait qu'il voulait en prendre soin, le chérir comme l'enfant qu'il lui paraissait être et lui offrir une vie loin de toutes les responsabilités qui allaient l'accabler.

\- Que diriez-vous de manger quelque chose et de prendre du repos ? proposa Asarim. Je ne suis pas un chef, mais je sais me débrouiller !

Le Héros plaqua soudainement ses mains sur son ventre à l'énonciation de la nourriture et le ménestrel le regarda avec beaucoup de surprise. Avant que son regard ne s'attendrisse et qu'il ne referme son accordéon pour s'occuper du repas sans demander l'avis à l'Hylien. Le repas fût assez simple, Asarim n'était pas un grand chef mais malgré la frugalité du repas, le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Pire : il se régala de ses brochettes de viande et champignon, les yeux brillant de gourmandise. Une fois fini, il parut juste heureux, ses yeux exprimant une profonde reconnaissance. Asarim haussa simplement les épaules et raviva les braises, jetant sur eux une faible lueur.

Il plana entre eux une douce torpeur. Le temps était clément cette fois, la température était agréable et la brise légère qui caressait peau et duvet invitait à la détente. Le ménestrel récupéra son accordéon et spontanément, dans l'humeur calme du relais, il y joua un air doux, apaisant et apaisé. La mélodie était assez légère pour bercer et au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua le Héros en train de somnoler sous la chaleur du feu, le vent dans ses cheveux et surtout sa musique parvint à le détendre assez pour qu'il finisse par s'assoupir. En le trouvant dans cet état, le Piaf cessa progressivement sa mélodie pour ensuite éteindre le feu.

Avant de simplement le soulever dans ses bras et de le ramener contre lui. L'Hylien sursauta quand sa tête tomba sur son épaule. Sa panique fût telle qu'il attrapa sans aucune tendresse les mains d'Asarim et serra fermement ses grands doigts dans ses poings crispés. Le ménestrel cessa immédiatement de bouger en trouvant dans ces yeux bleus, une immense peur. Le genre de peur à laquelle les voyageurs étaient confrontés, quand ils étaient face à un danger permanent, une menace continuelle sur leur vie. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus au jeune homme pour comprendre que ce n'était que le ménestrel pour relâcher sa prise et se détendre.

Il gigota faiblement, marquant une sorte de gêne inconfortable, signant faiblement une excuse. Asarim le ramena doucement contre lui, essayant de le rassurer : cette crise de panique n'allait pas l'aider à trouver le repos. Aussi il paya un lit douillet et y déposa le jeune Héros. Ce dernier protesta, signant sa désapprobation de se voir offrir le gîte.

\- Le manque de sommeil est dangereux, mon jeune ami, roucoula Asarim. Cependant vous voyagez seul et sans doute qu'il ne vous est pas évident de dormir sans vous faire agresser. Alors fermez les yeux et reposez-vous au moins une heure. Je veillerai sur vous.

L'Hylien n'eut même pas la force de répondre, boudant faiblement dans le lit. Asarim le borda doucement et le veilla comme promis. Il le regarda se détendre progressivement, ses yeux se fermant petit à petit, les rouvrant en grand quand un bruit le surprenait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les ferme entièrement et qu'il ne commence à respirer plus lentement, profondément. Le Piaf ne loua pas de lit pour dormir, préférant surveiller que le garçon n'essaie pas de fuir s'il se réveillait en sursaut.

Il passa sa main sur son visage, le voyant dormir profondément, comme s'il avait réellement voyagé sans dormir depuis des jours et des jours. Il passa alors nerveusement ses plumes sur ses bras, grimaçant à ce contact : quand le Héros s'était crispé, il avait serré de toutes ses forces. Une force qui l'avait malheureusement marqué. Asarim avait enduré en silence, préférant qu'il se calme que d'ajouter de la culpabilité à sa fatigue. De toute façon ce n'était rien de contraignant mais cette démonstration l'inquiétait : par quoi était-il passé pour avoir cette réaction aussi vite ?

S'assurant de son sommeil profond, Asarim en profita pour lui retirer ses bottes et son équipement le plus contraignant avant de soulever le tissu de son haut. Cela pouvait paraître un peu étrange mais il avait remarqué les tâches de sang sur le bleu de sa tunique. Et pas sans raison : il avait des blessures à vif dessous. Et les soigner risquait de le réveiller. Le ménestrel poussa un faible soupire : il devra le forcer à s'en occuper à son réveil. Il croisa doucement ses bras sur le bord du lit, le regardant dormir paisiblement. Quand exactement Asarim trouva le moyen de s'endormir à son chevet ? Lui-même l'ignorait.

Dans tous les cas, il se réveilla le matin perclus de courbature à cause de sa très mauvaise position de sommeil et de surcroît, il était bec à nez avec le jeune prodige Hylien. Ce dernier était encore endormi, les traces de fatigue s'étant progressivement effacé de son visage. Il n'allait pas être très frais à avoir autant dormi après des nuits blanches mais Asarim était soulagé de voir qu'il avait réellement pu se reposer. Il se redressa, tout fourbu et tituba jusqu'à l'extérieur du relais. Sans attendre, il alla chercher de l'eau fraîche et claire pour se réveiller et se permit même un petit-déjeuner rapide.

Quand le Héros se réveilla, il avait une mine horrible, qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Asarim. Surtout en le voyant tout décoiffé et les vêtements tout froissés. Comme lui, l'Hylien se rinça le visage à la grande eau avant de grimacer en tenant sa poitrine. Asarim remarqua que trop bien sa grimace et se redressa pour réclamer de l'eau chaude, des herbes et de quoi faire un pansement. Et sans avoir l'approbation du prodige, il retira son haut. Exposant un torse mutilé et encore couvert de blessures récentes. Il remarqua très vite l'embarras de l'Hylien mais il l'empêcha de fuir, commençant à laver le plus doucement possible ses blessures. Le garçon paniqua, plaquant ses mains sur les siennes puis signant, catastrophé.

\- « Vous n'avez pas à me soigner », indiquait ses mains.

\- Mais il faut le faire, répondit doucement le Piaf.

Le Héros se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard et le ménestrel glissa ses doigts sur son menton pour le forcer à lui faire face. Il fût pris d'un horrible doute en le voyant confus. Il termina de laver les plaies avant de placer ce qu'il fallait pour aider à leur cicatrisation puis de leur protection pour qu'elles ne se rouvrent pas. Le jeune homme endura silencieusement les soins qu'il lui administra, étudiant longuement ses gestes sans rien n'exprimer.

\- Il faudra changer le pansement pour éviter les infections. La plupart ne sont que des éraflures, rien de catastrophique mais les plaies sur les flancs sont plus inquiétantes. Il faudra les surveiller.

\- « Merci », signa le jeune homme.

\- Certaines blessures n'ont pas l'air jeunes et ont l'air mal soigné, souligna avec prudence Asarim.

Hésitation. Le ménestrel attendit qu'il amorce ses gestes, afin de comprendre. Et quand il eut sa réponse, en mouvement rapide, honteux, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous ne saviez pas comment les soigner… ? répéta Asarim, incrédule.

Devant l'air hautement ennuyé du Héros, il repensa à sa première impression quand il l'avait bousculé la première fois. Cette impression d'innocence. Le fait qu'il ne brillait pas de grandeur ou d'héroïsme mais juste de douceur et de candeur, comme un enfant. Timidement, le jeune homme avoua qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas grand souvenir de sa vie passée, se réveillant sans mémoire et découvrant un monde qui lui était profondément inconnu. Il reconnut qu'il errait plus qu'il ne voyageait, essayant de stimuler ses souvenirs.

Asarim lutta de toutes ses forces contre ses propres instincts, comprenant pourquoi au fond de lui il avait éprouvé ce besoin de le chérir. C'était un sentiment puissant, profond, qu'il ne contiendrait pas facilement. Alors pour éviter de se laisser aller trop vite à un paternalisme mal placé, il préféra lui apprendre ce qu'il savait tout en découvrant alors que ces blessures n'étaient pas toutes issues de combat. Oui, le jeune homme s'était déjà confronté à des bokoblins ou des squelettes. Il s'était bravement défendu et parfois avec des armes improvisées (le ménestrel se sentit mal en apprenant qu'il avait tué des opposants à l'aide de branches !).

Le reste du temps, c'était souvent lié à sa maladresse. Le Héros semblait avoir une passion pour sortir des chemins pour aller battre la campagne. Cela lui permettait de voir ce que nul ne pouvait voir, d'explorer des lieux oubliés. Il y avait un peu d'insouciance dans sa quête, une légèreté qui contrastait lourdement avec le poids du destin qui pesait sur ses épaules. Ses signes étaient remplis d'émotion qu'Asarim parvenait à saisir, comprenant ses peurs, ses angoisses mais aussi ses joies. Et autres curiosités qu'il n'expliquait pas…

\- Des… bananes lames sont tombées du ciel ?

\- « Oui ».

\- Sauf votre respect, ami voyageur, les bananes lames ne… tombent pas du ciel, normalement.

\- « Peut-être qu'Hylia a eu pitié de moi ? » signa-t-il sans certitude. « J'ai essayé de chasser du gibier mais cela a été particulièrement infructueux en plus de m'affamer. Je n'avais plus rien dans le ventre depuis plusieurs jours… ces bananes lames sont tombées au bon moment ! »

\- C-certes…

Le ménestrel n'insista pas, préférant le laisser croire à un miracle divin même s'il se doutait qu'il y avait forcément une intervention autre qu'Hylia pour le nourrir de bananes lames. Le jeune prodige expliqua également pourquoi il ne dormait pas : il se sentait suivi, épié en permanence et même l'abri des relais ne l'aidait pas à trouver le repos. Il avait ainsi décidé de ne pas se laisser aller au sommeil et de poursuivre ses errances même à la nuit tombée. Malheureusement cela avait ses déconvenues : en premier, le fait qu'il ne puisse pas se reposer comme il le voulait et en deuxième, il s'exposait beaucoup plus rapidement au danger qui l'entourait comme des lezalfos ou des bokoblins…

Contrairement à leur précédente rencontre, les deux restèrent longuement en compagnie l'un de l'autre, se contant histoires et aventures. Asarim était fasciné et captivé (bien qu'un peu inquiet aussi, quand il traduisait ses déboires). Le jeune homme n'éprouvait plus autant de honte en s'exprimant devant ses surprises sur le monde, comme la fois où il était passé près d'un nid d'abeilles. Il n'avait beau ne pas avoir touché à ce dernier, les travailleuses n'avaient pas apprécié sa proximité et l'avaient agressé sans aucune forme de pitié. A sa grande surprise, d'ailleurs, le faisant se débattre avec et souffrir de leurs nombreuses piqûres.

Souvent ses récits étaient plus de la malchance ou de la maladresse. Mais dans sa façon de décrire le monde, dans ses gestes, dans la lueur dans son regard, Asarim sut qu'il redécouvrait tout ce qui l'entourait. Aussi bien dans sa pratique que dans ses paysages. La journée passa sans qu'ils n'y fassent réellement attention et ce n'est que quand d'autres voyageurs demandèrent s'ils utilisaient le feu pour le repas qu'ils réalisèrent que la journée avait filé sans qu'ils ne le remarquent. Asarim proposa de manger également, proposant au Héros de se joindre à lui. Ce dernier accepta, uniquement s'il ramenait de la viande.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, essaya de dissuader le Piaf.

\- « Je me suis amélioré », signa l'Hylien avec un air fier. « Ce ne sera pas long ! »

Il récupéra ses armes et son arc avant de s'éloigner à vivre allure. La région était plutôt montagneuse, le gibier n'était pas rare. Cependant il y avait une concentration assez forte de bokoblins mais plus redoutable de moblins. Et ces derniers étaient certes dispersés dans le secteur, cependant un combat n'étant jamais statique, Asarim redoutait que le Héros n'ameute une bande entière et ne soit pas en mesure de les défaire. Il fit tout son possible pour garder son calme et ne pas céder à une quelconque panique. Il devait lui faire confiance et ne pas le traiter comme l'enfant qu'il tendait à voir en lui.

Cependant, alors qu'il réajustait son accordéon pour s'occuper les mains et se détendre en jouant un air léger, il éprouva soudainement une affreuse sensation. Spontanément, il plaqua sa main dans sa nuque et se retourna, surpris de ne trouver que la tente du relais. Pourtant il eut l'horrible sensation que quelqu'un le regardait de façon très insistante. Il dodelina de la tête, son bec entrouvert par la surprise avant de faire claquer sa langue et de prendre une expression moins tendre, plus soucieuse. Le Héros avait indiqué une pénible impression d'être observé en permanence… est-ce que le fait qu'il ait passé du temps avec lui en faisait une cible ?

Asarim jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours : pas de Héros pour le moment. Il inspira profondément, changeant soudainement sa mélodie calme pour des notes plus agressives et menaçantes, instaurant une ambiance plus sinistre autour de lui. Juste de quoi faire s'interroger les voyageurs à portée.

\- Qui que vous soyez, murmura Asarim. Je ne me laisserai pas intimider aussi facilement.

Il reprit son air habituel, un léger flottement sur son visage, ses yeux plissés sous la menace qu'il venait de proférer. Qui que ce fût ou quoi que fût la source de cette observation, elle se dissipa très vite. Il soupira faiblement. Avant de déraper totalement sur ses notes alors qu'il vit arriver en courant le Héros… tenant dans ses mains du poisson. Clairement fraichement pêché mais pourquoi ses vêtements étaient-ils trempés ? Asarim sursauta en réalisant brutalement quelque chose.

\- Vous vous êtes baignés ?! Avec vos blessures ?! se scandalisa le Piaf avec inquiétude.

\- « Baigner : non. Pêcher : oui. »

\- Oh par Hylia, murmura le ménestrel, déconfit.

\- « Il faut bien aller le chercher le poisson », souligna le Héros avec un sourire.

\- Pas un mot de plus !

Sans attendre, Asarim défit son écharpe et la jeta sur la tête blonde en face de lui avant de se précipiter au trot dans le relai. Par chance, le vendeur ambulant ne s'était pas trop éloigné et il lui demanda à tout hasard s'il avait un remède avec lui, quelque chose de rapide et efficace. L'autre le dévisagea, sceptique et argua qu'il gardait ces remèdes dans le cas où il trouverait un voyageur avec un scarabée enduro. Le Piaf lui proposa de lui acheter, pas de lui céder gratuitement et qu'il en avait besoin rapidement. L'autre finit tant bien que mal par lui céder et récupérer ladite somme, laissant Asarim retourner aux côtés d'un Héros confus. Il ouvrit la bouteille et regarda le Héros.

\- Buvez ça, ordonna-t-il doucement. Je doute que vos blessures se remettent si vous ne vous ménagez pas.

Le Héros accepta assez facilement le remède et le but sans protester, laissant un sentiment indéfinissable dans la poitrine d'Asarim. La potion fût efficace car ses blessures les plus superficielles disparurent alors que les plus profonde se refermèrent assez pour n'être que des éraflures. Devant ce miracle, le jeune homme regarda ses bras, son torse et lança au Piaf un regard débordant d'admiration.

\- Ces remèdes sont un peu compliqués à fabriquer, plus dans leur composition que dans leur fabrication. Si vous ignorez comment prendre soin de vos blessures, ces potions seront vos alliées. Cela ne vous rend pas invincible cependant, donc restez prudent…

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras, pour l'étreindre affectueusement. Cette démonstration soudaine le prit au dépourvu mais il ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il ramena ses bras autour du corps du Héros et le garda contre lui sans rien dire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'Asarim ne le repousse doucement et ne commence à s'occuper du poisson, préparant un repas toujours très simple.

Il regarda le Héros avaler goulument son repas et en voyant son air repu et satisfait, il lui rappela gentiment que dans les relais, il pouvait trouver des recettes. Soit pour de la cuisine pure, indiquant ingrédient et quantité. Soit pour des remèdes, il y en avait en tout genre, ce qui était pratique et utile. En apprenant cela, le Héros sortit sa tablette sheikah et prit en photo l'affiche du relais, se notant ainsi une recette. Avant de se tourner vers le ménestrel et de lui montrer la photo avec un immense sourire.

Puis vint l'heure du départ. Le Héros avait ses obligations et semblaient chercher des lieux précis, en quête de sa mémoire perdue. Il espérait vraiment que la déesse veille sur lui, il en avait réellement besoin à son humble et unique avis. Mais s'il pouvait lui octroyer, même rien qu'un peu, de l'insouciance, il sut malheureusement qu'il le ferait. Car en tant que survivant du Fléau, sa route était déjà tracée. Son devoir était là, dormant au fond de lui. Il n'avait clairement pas demandé un tel destin et tant de responsabilité, surtout sans se rappeler de quoi que ce soit.

Viendra alors le temps où il devra lui confier les chants de son défunt maître et de lui faire porter un peu plus de poids sur ses épaules. Mais pour le moment il se garda de l'accabler. Il devait préserver cette pureté dans son âme, celle qui le rendait si radieux et si fort à la fois. Qui sait, à leur prochaine rencontre, l'enfant sera devenu peut-être un preux chevalier ? Il se sentira bien moins coupable de lui imposer son devoir en ces conditions que de lui imposer dès à présent… et paradoxalement l'idée même que le chevalier dormant en lui se réveille l'inquiétait.

Et si… d'une façon ou d'une autre, le Héros qu'il découvrait disparaissait au profit d'un autre visage, d'un inconnu qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas… ?

\- Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, que vos pas soient toujours guidés par la lumière, déclara Asarim en repoussant l'idée loin de lui.

Le Héros pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

\- « Mes pas soient toujours guidés par la lumière ? » mima-t-il, clairement confus.

\- C'est une bénédiction de la déesse Hylia. Une sorte de charme pour que votre voyage se passe bien et que nous puissions nous retrouver prochainement.

Asarim remarqua le changement d'expression du Héros. Son sourire disparut, remplacé par une expression d'une peine infinie. Comme s'il avait réalisé quelque chose d'horriblement douloureux. Surpris de lui trouver un tel visage, le ménestrel plaça sa main sur son épaule, soucieux. Le Héros secoua doucement la tête et lui retourna sa bénédiction avant de s'en aller hâtivement, laissant qu'une confusion grandissante dans la poitrine du Piaf : ses mots, il ne les avait pas souhaités aussi… lourds. Il voulait que son bien. Mais en disant cela, il lui avait indirectement exposé sa propre situation.

Il n'était qu'un barde, chantant des contes anciens. Il n'avait absolument rien des braves guerriers Piaf de son village, comme Teba par exemple, ne sachant tout simplement pas se battre. Il écrasa lourdement ses plumes sur son visage, conscient qu'il avait accidentellement évoqué sa propre fragilité. A présent il allait devoir redoubler de prudence pour n'être ni embusqué, ni blessé. Si leurs chemins se recroisaient, il ne devait surtout pas avoir une seule blessure. Pour éviter que le jeune Hylien ne s'inquiète inutilement.

\- Hylia, je t'en supplie, veille sur lui, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il aura bien besoin de toi si tu veux qu'il ramène la paix sur notre royaume…

* * *

**J'adore Asarim :3c Il m'a énormément captivée quand je regardais mon amie jouer. Et je la suppliais de le retrouver dans tout Hyrule parce que j'étais intriguée, curieuse. Je voulais savoir qui il était. La raison pour laquelle Asarim a gardé son nom français et pas anglais, c'est juste parce que je l'ai connu comme Asarim et pas Kass ;3c ! De ce fait, quand j'en parle, je l'appelle affectieusement "Sasarim" ou "n'Asarim".**

**Le fait que Link ne sache pas soigner ses blessures est un choix purement personnel. C'est juste parce que... techniquement, soigner une blessure d'épée ou de flèche avec des pommes ce n'est pas vraiment crédible. Pour moi, c'est une mécanique de jeu mais pas de RP/écriture. De plus, j'ai tardé à comprendre le fonctionnement de la cuisine dans le jeu alors mon pauvre Link a un peu morflé avant que je ne sache faire des remèdes :v**


	3. Shraïne

Le titre de ce chapitre est inspiré du mot anglais pour les sanctuaires : "shrine". Sauf que ma prononciation est tellement catastrophique que la première que j'ai osé l'utiliser à l'oral, j'ai juste assassiné de rire l'amie à qui est dédiée cette fiction. Du coup il restera comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Shraïne**

Kah'ge n'était absolument pas enchanté. A dire vrai, il était juste mort de jalousie. Le Héros avait passé une journée entière avec un Piaf inconnu. Il les avait vu échanger, comme si le mutisme de l'Hylien n'était pas un handicap. Pire encore, c'était juste frustrant de ne pas… comprendre. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour réaliser que l'autre ne parlait pas avec sa voix mais avec des signes. Le problème ? Il n'y comprenait rien ! Il avait beau l'étudier de toute ses forces, leurs sens lui échappaient profondément.

Alors qu'un inconnu, sorti de nulle part puisse comprendre le Héros sans aucun mal, c'était péniblement frustrant. Kag'he était… frustré, jaloux et énervé. Ce n'était pas juste que ce Piaf sache et pas lui. Alors quand le Héros s'était absenté et que le Piaf était resté seul, il l'avait assassiné du regard. Il le détestait ! Juste… pour comprendre des mots dans des gestes ! C'était péniblement injuste ! Il était avec le Héros en permanence (en tout cas aussi souvent que possible, malheureusement, il avait aussi ses obligations de sous-fifre et il devait rendre des comptes régulièrement). Mais il ne comprenait pas ses mots.

Il l'avait déjà vu signer dans le vide. Comme s'il… voulait parler. A qui, Kah'ge n'en savait rien. Puisqu'il ne comprenait pas. Et le Piaf ne semblait pas facilement intimidable ! Il n'avait pas apprécié sa tentative de contrer ses menaces silencieuses, s'étonnant même que son attitude change aussi soudainement. Le forçant à s'éloigner, craignant qu'il ne sache qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. A cause de cela, Kah'ge était donc éloigné du Héros et n'avait plus le loisir de l'observer en douce. C'était devenu une occupation à plein temps !

Il n'avait pas encore abandonné toute initiative de se confronter à lui, prenant malgré tout un certain plaisir à croiser le fer avec ! Juste qu'il abandonnait avant que l'un ou l'autre ne se blesse, laissant à chaque fois un cadeau dans sa fuite. Il adorait voir le Héros profondément perplexe alors qu'il récupérait les rubis ou les bananes lames qu'il laissait exprès pour lui. Il acceptait sa pitié et sa fuite sans se poser de question et prenait toujours soins des fruits qu'il obtenait de sa part.

Oui, bon, c'était totalement du sens unique ! Kah'ge était conscient qu'il… était un peu trop obsédé par ce Héros en carton. Il avait bien essayé de faire « autre chose », de le laisser tranquille. Mais il s'ennuyait ferme. Juste… sa vie n'avait plus aucune couleur ni aucun sens quand il ne pouvait pas juste aller enquiquiner le Héros. Et il ne comprenait pas très bien. Ah… si seulement il pouvait le recruter. En faire un Yiga. Ce serait plus simple ! Déjà, il le forcerait à lui apprendre ce langage avec les mains ! Il voulait comprendre tout ce que ces gestes signifiaient !

Comprenant que sa session d'espionnage était compromise pour le moment, Kah'ge décida de retourner auprès de ses camarades. L'est d'Akkala n'était pas la région la plus proche des mont Géminés mais Kah'ge se lança joyeusement dans son voyage retour, sautant de téléportation en téléportation. Ses talismans virevoltaient autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à destination au bout d'un moment : même comme ça le voyage était assez long mais il n'avait pas éprouvé de lassitude.

Il tomba souplement aux côtés de Fuh'ma. Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il arrive de nulle part (d'autant plus qu'il s'entraînait à l'arc, visant un fruit que Narh'su avait posé sur sa tête). Le trait parti sans précision et se plantant près de la tête du support (aka Narh'su) avant que Fuh'ma ne se tourne vers lui et ne lui claque l'arrière du crâne.

\- Abruti ! râla le Yiga. Ça te prend souvent d'arriver en douce ?!

\- Tout le temps, répondit joyeusement Kah'ge.

Il récupéra la flèche et la pomme avant de relever son masque, juste ce qu'il faut pour croquer le fruit et fredonna l'air de cet imbécile de Piaf (il était doué, ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus !). Fuh'ma croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sceptique alors que Narh'su se redressa et fixa avec étonnement Kah'ge. Il pencha la tête : depuis un moment, l'attitude de Kah'ge était incompréhensible et… intraduisible :

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, souligna l'aîné des sous-fifres.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis normal, répondit Kah'ge.

\- Les Yigas normaux ne chantent pas, répondit Fuh'ma. T'es allé voir une fille ?!

\- Pourquoi faire ? s'étonna sincèrement Kah'ge.

Les deux autres se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide au travers de leur masque avant qu'ils ne viennent s'installer en tailleur près du cadet. Ce dernier les dévisagea curieusement, s'étonnant de pourquoi ils le collaient. Narh'su passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ramena sa tête vers la sienne, leur masque s'entrechoquant dans le mouvement. Fuh'ma, quant à lui, passa sa main sur son front, comme s'assurant qu'il n'était pas malade. Vexé et agacé, Kah'ge les chassa en se débattant furieusement et instaura une forte distance entre eux, notamment en se planquant sur une branche d'un arbre : ce n'était pas assez pour distancer des Yigas mais le message était assez clair pour qu'ils n'insistent pas !

\- Quoi ?! râla Kah'ge depuis son perchoir.

\- Tu m'inquiètes, répondit Fuh'ma. Tu chantonnes, tu as l'air tout content. Je sais que le règlement n'interdit pas d'être… hmm… tu vois, quoi !

\- Non je vois rien du tout !

\- Ce que Fuh'ma essaie de dire c'est que tu as l'air amoureux. Rien n'interdit des Yigas d'être amoureux mais c'est… compliqué. Surtout pour les sous-fifres, ça peut être mal vu.

Silence. Fuh'ma et Narh'su eurent juste le temps de voir Kah'ge tomber de son perchoir avant de se téléporter et de tomber sur l'aîné. Ce dernier le réceptionna maladroitement alors que déjà le cadet le tenait par le col (dans la mesure du possible, vu leur tenue moulante).

\- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX !

\- M-Merci, mes oreilles, soupira Narh'su. Je ne te juge pas, Kah'ge. C'est normal que de tomber amoureux, surtout à ton âge. Ça n'a rien de bizarre. Juste… que c'est un peu amusant de te voir aussi « joyeux »…

\- N-Non, je ne suis pas amoureux, je n'aime personne !

\- Mais oui, mais o…

Narh'su ne termina pas sa phrase, alors qu'il caressait la tête de Kah'ge dans l'unique but de l'infantiliser. Mais il cessa son mouvement avant d'attraper ses cheveux et de tirer dessus sans douceur. Le concerné protesta vivement avant que son aîné ne lui fasse remarquer un problème : il avait du blanc dans sa tignasse. Et ce simple constat fit pâlir d'horreur Kah'ge derrière son masque. Sans aucune hésitation ou tendresse de sa part, il repoussa violemment son aîné avant d'instaurer à nouveau une certaine distance entre eux.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans sa couette (coupe réglementaire de sous-fifre), n'ayant rien sous la main pour s'assurer de l'étendue du problème. A la place, Fuh'ma passa dans son dos et se pencha pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, n'ayant pas compris leur manège. Il confirma les craintes de Kah'ge : ses cheveux avaient poussé et le blanc de ses racines était en train de se voir !

\- Calme-toi, soupira Fuh'ma. Ta teinture a juste besoin d'être renouvelée.

\- Sa teinture ? s'étonna Narh'su.

\- Kah'ge a encore ses cheveux de sheikah. Ils sont totalement blancs là-dessous, expliqua Fuh'ma. Et comme ça fait tâche, il se les teint depuis qu'il est devenu sous-fifre.

\- Et t'étais au courant ? siffla l'aîné, contrarié.

\- Ouaip. Je l'aide avec. Il est super angoissé quand on lui fait la remarque. Une fois, c'est l'officier d'une autre division qui l'a remarqué et il a cru que Kah'ge était un traître. Tu comprendras qu'il aime pas trop que ça se sache ou que ça s'voit. Viens-là, dit Fuh'ma. Je vais teindre ça rapidement.

Kah'ge s'installa sagement en tailleur alors que Fuh'ma se mit en quête de ce qu'il fallait pour faire une teinture noire. Il détestait vraiment ces épisodes dans sa vie et encore plus quand quelqu'un qui l'ignorait le découvrait. Avec dégoût, il détacha les sangles qui maintenaient son masque, laissant Fuh'ma glisser ses mains sur sa cagoule pour la retirer de sur sa tête alors qu'il maintenait son masque en place : pas question qu'ils voient sa tête en plus !

Narh'su siffla d'admiration en découvrant qu'effectivement, sous sa tenue, Kah'ge avait actuellement les cheveux bicolores. Les racines étaient d'un blanc parfait alors que le reste était d'un noir profond. Fuh'ma s'occupa de détacher ses cheveux puis de les démêler avant de commencer à appliquer une mixture malodorante et poisseuse sur la tête de Kah'ge. Ce dernier n'appréciait clairement pas l'exercice et prit énormément sur lui pour ne pas détaler en vitesse. Il se passa de longues minutes, pendant lesquelles le cadet devait supporter l'application de la nouvelle couche pour que ses cheveux redeviennent bien noirs alors que l'aîné les regarda faire, partagé entre scepticisme et étonnement.

Scepticisme partagé par Fuh'ma : visiblement, il n'avait pas été en mesure de respecter quelque chose et Kah'ge fût mis en garde. La teinture n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, juste ce qu'il fallait s'il devait retourner au repaire, mais il devait faire attention. Encore plus parce qu'elle n'était pas bien appliquée. Le cadet nota l'information et le remercia pour son aide avant de réenfiler sa cagoule et de réarranger ses cheveux. Une fois son masque en place, Narh'su s'écrasa sur sa tête et l'enquiquina en jouant avec ses cheveux. La couleur resta sur ses doigts et Kah'ge le frappa pour qu'il arrête ses conneries.

Les trois n'eurent pas le loisir de discuter plus longtemps, sursautant de concert quand leur officier apparut soudainement dans un éclair orange, ses talismans virevoltant tout autour d'eux.

\- Vos rapports, déclara-t-il. Fuh'ma, tu commences.

Ce dernier se tint aussi droit que possible et fit son rapport. Puis Narh'su. Et enfin Kah'ge. Il lui tendit des feuilles, bien moins remplis que les fois précédentes. Son officier les regarda d'un air critique et commença les étudier longuement. Avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'elle.

\- Le phare d'Akkala ? déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- O-Oui. Il y a des chercheurs sheikah qui s'y sont installés. Ils semblent étudier les gardiens, répondit Kah'ge. S'ils parviennent à rompre l'emprise de notre seigneur et qu'ils les retournent à nouveau contre lui, ce… ce sera problématique, non ?

\- … En effet. Mais tu… ce n'est pas sous ma juridiction, soupira l'officier. Arrête de fouiner là où tu ne devrais pas être.

\- Mais c'est important ! s'indigna le sous-fifre.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Ta mission est de tuer le Héros. Point.

Kah'ge se mordit furieusement la lèvre derrière son masque, détestant le profond sentiment d'impuissance qui l'étreignait. Le Héros… toujours le Héros. Il n'y avait pas que lui dont il fallait se méfier, Kah'ge, dans son for intérieur, hurlait de détresse. Ils devaient, en tant que Yiga, regarder au-delà de ce qui leur était demandé. Mais non. On lui demandait d'être une parfaite petite recrue et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans réfléchir à autre chose. Il s'abstint de débattre avec son officier, connaissant très bien les règles, pourquoi elles existaient et leur importance pour eux tous. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il se résigna et s'en alla, n'ayant pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose.

Sa frustration d'un peu avant refit surface. Cet étrange sentiment entre colère, jalousie et désespoir dansait dans son ventre sans qu'il n'explique pourquoi, ni comment. Il frappa rageusement un arbre, regrettant très vite son geste quand le choc remonta son bras. Il s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe et se mit à arracher cette dernière pour se passer les nerfs. Bon sang, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il releva ses mains et les regarda longuement. Puis essayer d'imiter de mémoire les signes du Héros, cherchant leurs sens. Pourquoi devait-il être si bête ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire !?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étudiais le langage des signes Hyliens…

Kah'ge releva la tête et trouva son officier pas loin. Il détourna la tête, son ventre se nouant sous la violence de sa frustration. Il grogna sourdement et ramena ses mains contre lui alors que son chef s'approcha pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Tu connais ce truc avec les mains ? demanda-t-il, maussade.

\- Pas beaucoup, je me débrouille. Je suis plus familier de celui des sheikah.

\- Hmm…

\- Mais je sais dire « je t'aime » en langage des signes sheikah ! plaisanta l'officier en exécutant des gestes.

\- Super, ça va pas trop me servir !

Un léger silence s'installa. Trop court pour être gênant mais assez long pour être inconfortable. L'officier gesticula, mal à l'aise, cherchant à poursuivre la discussion de façon amicale et cordiale :

\- … La personne que tu as choisie est muette ?

\- Choisie ?!

\- Narh'su et Fuh'ma ont l'air de dire que tu es amoureux. Que tu chantonnais et que tu avais l'air très joyeux. C'est sans doute de ton âge, ce genre de c…

\- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! s'énerva Kah'ge en se relevant d'un bond. J'AI PLUS LE DROIT DE CHANTER UN TRUC COMME CA SANS QUE CA SOIT INTERPRETE ?! C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME AVEC L'AMOUR ? J'AIME PERSONNE ! ET JE N'AIMERAIS JAMAIS PERSONNE ! L'AMOUR CA SERT A RIEN !

Profondément vexé, Kah'ge saisit ses talismans et disparut avant même que qui que ce soit ne parvienne à le retenir. Il sauta ainsi de téléportation en téléportation, mû par de la colère, de la haine et un savant mélange de douleur. Son devoir n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Ses études comportementales aussi ! Ce n'était rien de tout ça ! C'était… de la curiosité, de l'interrogation, un brin d'intérêt et autre chose. Un peu d'émerveillement, de surprise, de l'étonnement, un peu de fascination et une grosse dose d'amusement ! Il s'écroula sur un rocher, à bout de souffle. Cavaler de la sorte, c'était épuisant. Il inspira profondément et essaya de respirer normalement. Pourquoi les autres décidaient à sa place de ce qu'il éprouvait ou pas ? Il… il n'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas aimer. Ce n'était… pas le but de sa mission.

Il essaya de calmer les tremblements de ses mains avant de continuer son chemin à pied, pestant et jurant derrière son masque. Le plateau du prélude était une région désolée. Plus personne n'y allait et vu comment il était surélevé, impossible d'y avoir accès « facilement ». C'était pour cela que Kah'ge avait choisi cet endroit. Il s'élança dans une escalade périlleuse et pénible jusqu'à atteindre une certaine corniche. Il se glissa sur cette dernière, surtout dans l'étroite ouverture qu'elle contenait et se faufila jusqu'à sa planque. Il retira rageusement son masque et sa cagoule avant de regarder son reflet dans un miroir, constatant qu'en effet sa teinture était de piètre qualité.

Il s'écroula sur le sol rocheux et fixa le « Shraïne ». C'était son sanctuaire à lui. Son petit paradis sur terre. Il y avait collecté des trucs et des machins. Concernant le Héros. Que ce soit un vêtement, une arme, n'importe quoi qu'il eût pu utiliser (une flèche, un couvert), il avait tout rangé et déposé sur un autel qu'il entretenait soigneusement. Il ne venait pas régulièrement, toujours inquiet que son officier ou ses potes découvrent sa légère obsession sur le Héros. Une obsession…

Kah'ge roula sur le sol, désespéré : oui, c'était de l'obsession. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Il se souciait de détails, de trucs et de machins. Il notait et observait tout concernant le Héros. Mais c'était pour pouvoir le piéger et accomplir sa mission : le tuer. Et l'empêcher de se dresser contre leur seigneur. Pas pour… qu'il sache des trucs que personne ne savait. Pas pour… avoir un lien exclusif avec… Pourquoi faire ? Il devait mourir ! Et les morts n'avaient pas de lien spécifique ! Ils étaient… morts !

Il releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et plia ses doigts. Avant de bêtement imiter les signes de son officier. Il n'était pas certains d'avoir tout mémoriser. Puis de rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et de plaquer ses mains sur son visage, mort de honte :

\- J'ai un problème ! jura-t-il.

Et pas qu'un peu ! Il voulait… que le Héros le regarde lui, lui petit sous-fifre Yiga sans aucune sorte d'importance. Il voulait être les yeux qu'il regarde avec haine, il voulait être le seul à tout savoir sur ses petits secrets, savoir tous ces détails sans sens ni logique ! Il crevait d'envie qu'il puisse le remarquer, qu'il surprenne son espionnage et qu'il engage le combat. Qu'ils se battent jusqu'à épuisement et qu'il… allume dans ses yeux bleus cette lueur de haine, cette flamme spéciale qu'il ne lui avait jamais trouvée. C'était le propre de tout ennemi, non ? D'avoir des yeux brillant de haine pour l'autre…

Et parce qu'il voulait tout ça… il n'était toujours pas capable d'avouer qu'il suivait le Héros en permanence, mentant à ses comparses et son officier. Pour… juste garder… un peu plus longtemps… son exclusivité.

\- Héros sempai, se lamenta Kah'ge en soupirant et jouant distraitement avec un couvert qu'il avait porté à sa bouche. Notice me… !

* * *

Le "Héros sempai" et le "notice me" viennent de ladite amie. C'est partie d'une bêtise et je l'ai retravaillé pour ce chapitre. Si le "notice me" est resté en anglais, c'est parce que j'ai demandé à mon amie si je devais le traduire ou pas. Elle a préféré garder la version originale. Oh et le mot "Shraïne" restera pour chaque fois que Kah'ge évoquera son autel dédié. Merci d'avoir lu (si vous avez eu ce courage XD). Prochain chapitre : on introduit enfin Sidon !


	4. Sidon

Les prénoms anglais vont un peu commencer ici. Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je n'ai pas tout le temps accès à ma console et le seul site qui référence tous les personnages par zone ne propose que les noms anglais et japonais... Si quelqu'un à un site miracle, je ne dirais pas non :3

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Sidon**

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Vous avez bien croisé un Hylien… ?

\- O-oui, mon prince. Il était en train de marcher tranquillement et je l'ai abordé depuis la rivière. Il s'est arrêté et je lui ai bien indiqué que vous attendiez à ce pont !

\- C'était y a combien de temps… ?!

\- … Plus d'une semaine, mon prince…

Sidon se retint d'afficher son exaspération. Le pauvre Zora en face de lui semblait déjà bien assez culpabiliser, il n'avait aucune raison d'insister sur ce point. Les autres Zoras eurent la même réponse : ils avaient tous vu l'Hylien, se dirigeant plus ou moins vers le pont où il siégeait. Sauf qu'à aucun moment le prince Sidon ne l'avait vu, croisé ou aperçu. L'étonnant profondément : comment quatre personnes différentes pouvaient croiser un même individu sans que lui-même ne puisse le voir ? C'était comme s'il le fuyait ! Etait-ce un signe, lui signifiant que son idée était stupide ? Est-ce qu'il devait réviser son jugement… ?

\- Nous sommes profondément désolés, mon prince, s'excusèrent les Zoras confus.

\- Non, ne vous excusez pas. C'est mon idée à l'origine. Je ne dois pas oublier que vous êtes des volontaires. Rentrez au domaine, je… vais attendre encore un peu.

Ses compagnons d'infortune le regardèrent avec beaucoup de peine et de désespoir. Et pas sans raison : leur domaine était en péril et le temps leur était péniblement compté. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre indéfiniment… et cet énième échec était un coup dur pour leur moral. Sidon essaya de garder sa joie de vivre, de ne pas se laisser abattre. Ce n'était pas dans sa façon d'être que de se décourager de la sorte. Les volontaires protestèrent et proposèrent encore leur aide mais Sidon refusa : ils avaient besoin de repos et ils devaient aussi profiter de leurs proches. Ils étaient absents depuis plusieurs jours.

A contre cœur, les jeunes Zoras obéirent à leur prince et s'en allèrent en remontant la rivière jusqu'à leur domaine, laissant Sidon seul. La pluie diluvienne qui tombait était une menace permanente, un rappel cruel d'à quel point leur belle cité était en danger. Le prince releva la tête vers le ciel, se demandant s'il arriverait à trouver la bonne personne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il n'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps. Ce dernier se campa en hauteur, scrutant le pont qui menait au domaine Zora. Il y avait peu de voyageurs qui s'attardaient dans le coin. En premier parce qu'il y avait des campements de lezalfos et de bokoblins sur le chemin. Et ensuite, parce que cette tour sortie de nulle part semblait effrayer les voyageurs les plus téméraires…

Quand ils ne le fuyaient juste pas lui tout simplement… Il soupira faiblement et scruta les alentours : comment garder espoir quand tout semblait être contre lui ? Mais alors qu'il pensait éventuellement rentrer à son tour et revenir une prochaine fois, il remarqua quelque chose de curieux dans le ciel gris. Il plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer s'il n'imaginait pas des choses.

Mais… non. Descendant dans une chute ralentie par un étrange outil, une personne glissait tranquillement vers le sol. Sidon écarquilla les yeux, beaucoup trop surpris de voir une PERSONNE descendre du ciel comme un messie ! Le voyant se détourner sa position, le Zora essaya de capter son attention avant de se faire la réflexion qu'il ne devait pas être très visible dans cette pénombre permanente !

Puis dans sa panique que cette personne lui échappe, il attrapa le sifflet qu'il avait autour du cou, inspira profondément et souffla dedans de toutes ses forces. Le bruit fût péniblement strident, même pour lui. Mais encore plus quand l'individu lâcha son objet de vol pour s'écraser dans la boue, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Sidon sursauta : par Hylia ! Il n'avait jamais souhaité un tel accident ! Il s'empressa de sauter de son perchoir et se précipita pour rejoindre le malheureux. Ce dernier était déjà en train de se redresser, chassant péniblement l'eau et la terre de sur son visage. Sidon s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tendit spontanément une de ses mains, profondément confus.

\- Mes excuses, je ne voulais pas te faire tomber ! Oh, je suis… horriblement confus !

Il aida le pauvre Hylien à se redresser et ce dernier courut chercher son étrange instrument avant de le plier et de le ranger soigneusement dans son dos. Puis se tourner et de l'étudier en silence. Sidon ne put s'empêcher de se réprimander mentalement : comment demander de l'aide à un Hylien après avoir manqué de le tuer bêtement ?! C'était juste… aaah vraiment, pourquoi tout devait être contre lui ces derniers temps ? Il avait une de ces malchances ! Pourtant le jeune homme leva ses mains et exécuta une série de signes. Le Zora pencha la tête, perplexe. Avant de réaliser :

\- Oh, mon Hylien signé est un peu rouillé, s'excusa-t-il. Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme signa à nouveau et Sidon dit à haute voix ce qu'il comprenait de lui. Devant l'expression grimaçante de l'Hylien, il sut qu'il… ne semblait pas comprendre correctement ses propos alors l'autre prit sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre traça des signes dans sa paume. Comprenant son initiative, Sidon se concentra pour essayer de comprendre sa phrase écrite sur sa main.

\- « Je ne suis pas tombé à cause de vous », traça l'Hylien. « J'étais à bout de force, je serais tombé à un moment ou un autre. »

\- C-certes…

\- « Je vais bien. Inutile de vous inquiéter. »

Sidon dodelina de la tête, perplexe : il semblait être sincère dans ce qu'il disait. Il gratta sa joue, encore honteux de toute la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé accidentellement.

\- Tu es… tu es un Hylien, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il avant que l'inconnu ne s'en aille, désespéré malgré lui, perdant son assurance habituelle pour une panique qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- « Oui », signa-t-il de sa main avant d'hésiter mais voyant que Sidon avait compris, il ravisa toute correction.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Ah, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs… Je suis Sidon, prince des Zoras ! déclara-t-il avec une expression fière et un sourire franc. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Donne-moi ton nom !

L'étranger eut un mouvement de recul avant de pencher la tête sous la perplexité. Il exécuta des signes, épelant son nom. Malheureusement, Sidon peina à le comprendre : vraiment, sa très chère sœur lui avait enseigné ce langage jadis mais depuis sa perte, il n'avait clairement peu ou pas eu d'occasion de pratiquer ce dernier. Perdant alors ce précieux enseignement dans le temps ! Et il le regrettait profondément vu qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce pauvre garçon. Si seulement il avait été plus assidu ! Il aurait dû demander à son père ou à Muzu de continuer de lui enseigner ! Ce dernier haussa les épaules et écrivit son nom dans sa main. Sidon dodelina de la tête.

\- Link ? articula-t-il. Link ! Ça sonne bien ! s'exclama Sidon avec joie.

« _J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…_ » pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il chassa cette impression rapidement et ouvrit les bras, plein d'espoir et de volonté : l'Hylien n'avait pas fui soudainement sans prévenir ou sans raison, acceptant de l'écouter attentivement.

\- Link, tu es un puissant guerrier Hylien, n'est-ce pas ?!

\- « Puissant ? » écrivit le jeune homme.

\- Cette allure… cette aura extraordinaire qui émane de tout ton corps… ! Tu ne peux pas me tromper, après tout je suis le prince des Zoras, je suis très perspicace ! Et je sais à qui j'ai affaire au premier coup d'œil ! J'ai longtemps cherché quelqu'un dont la simple aura serait un gage de force… quelqu'un comme toi Link !

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comme s'il refusait de reconnaître sa valeur et cela dépita légèrement Sidon : les gens manquaient clairement de confiance en eux, encore plus en ces temps difficiles. Cela tendait à les rendre incertains, les empêchant de s'affirmer alors qu'ils avaient des moyens et des ressources en eux pour affronter tellement de choses. Le prince ne se laissa pas avoir par cette attitude dédaigneuse.

\- Aide-nous, demanda soudainement Sidon. Le domaine Zora est menacé par les pluies diluviennes provoqué par Vah Ruta, la créature divine de l'eau. S'il te plaît…

\- « Je peux voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne sais pas encore faire de miracle. Ne porte pas trop d'espoir en moi, prince Sidon. »

\- C'est faux ! Ta seule présence est déjà un signe que nous n'avons pas été abandonnés ! Tu es notre espoir, Link ! s'exclama vivement le Zora.

Le jeune homme se recula soudainement, clairement embarrassé et Sidon préféra ne pas insister. Pourtant il voulait lui prouver qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'il ne devait rien redouter. Il était fort et courageux, sinon pourquoi volait-il dans le ciel comme si de rien n'était et alors même qu'il n'était pas un Piaf ! C'était curieux, non ?! Il passa sa main dans sa nuque, essayant de comprendre cet étrange garçon.

Avant de lui indiquer qu'il pouvait le rejoindre au domaine Zora en suivant le chemin puisque la pluie empêchait l'escalade des falaises. Il précisa également la présence de monstres électriques qui pouvaient lui causer souci et se hâta de lui donner un remède pour l'immuniser contre ces derniers. Il expliqua qu'il allait l'accompagner, en passant par l'eau vu qu'il était un Zora et plongea dans un saut acrobatique dans la rivière derrière. L'espoir allait renaître, il allait ramener un Hylien et convaincre les anciens que c'était ce dont ils avaient tous besoin !

Il était en train de s'éloigner rapidement, se dirigeant vers la première cascade, ravi de rentrer avec une bonne nouvelle. Mais avant même de remonter quoi que ce soit, il fût pris d'un sentiment très curieux. La sensation même que quelqu'un hurlait son prénom. Il s'arrêta, surpris et se retourna. Il n'y… avait personne. Personne en dehors de Link. Et ce dernier avait un pied dans l'eau, le bras tendu dans sa direction. Il hésita quelques secondes.

Pris d'un doute, il retourna auprès du jeune homme, confus. Il… ne parlait pas. Et il n'était même pas certain qu'il le puisse. Alors d'où lui venait cette sensation angoissante que ce « cri » venait de lui ? C'était une sensation terrible et pénible, comme s'il avait… su, au fond de lui, qu'il avait cherché à l'appeler. Mais comment ? Il n'avait aucun don particulier. Il se pencha à sa hauteur, surpris. Et doucement, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, son menton et plaça délicatement ses doigts sur sa gorge, à la recherche d'un sort quelconque, inconnu et curieux.

Link ferma simplement les yeux, tremblant presque à ce contact et Sidon réalisa bien trop tard à quel point son geste était déplacé ! Il retira rapidement ses mains d'où elles étaient et il se recula vivement, gêné et honteux.

\- J'ai cru… que tu m'appelais, expliqua Sidon, gêné. Ce… qui n'est pas possible, vu que tu ne… parles pas…

L'Hylien signa quelque chose, avant d'écraser sa main sur son visage, se rappelant que Sidon ne comprenait pas. Pourtant ce dernier reconnut ces derniers signes. C'était son prénom et son statut : « Prince Sidon ». Le souvenir de sa sœur l'aidant à mémoriser ces quelques gestes firent surface alors que l'Hylien prit sa main pour écrire. Sidon attendit sagement, le voyant chercher ses mots. Il avait l'air d'éprouver énormément de difficulté à rester concentré, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide assez régulièrement avant de se recentrer sur sa paume.

Sidon ne remarqua que tardivement sa fatigue, à ses cernes et son visage assez pâle pour l'Hylien qu'il était. Il allait l'interrompre, lui demander s'il allait bien mais le cri mécanique de Vah Ruta résonna sinistrement jusqu'à eux et le Zora se retourna, la peur au ventre : oh non ! Si la créature divine se mettait à nouveau à brâmer de ma sorte c'était sans doute qu'elle allait encore faire pleuvoir à torrent ! Il se tourna vers l'Hylien et lui attrapa fermement le bras.

\- Ah… je suis… confus. Nous… manquons cruellement de temps. J'aurais aimé être au domaine pour te l'expliquer mais… Vah Ruta, la créature divine de l'eau fait pleuvoir en continu sur notre domaine. L'eau est vitale pour nous mais actuellement, elle menace de nous engloutir. Pire encore : si notre barrage cède, cela aura des conséquences pour tout le monde…

\- « Entendu. Je me mets en route ! » écrivit en toute hâte Link.

\- Je… vais t'y emmener ! On ira plus vite ainsi !

Sidon plongea dans l'eau, tenant l'Hylien dans ses bras. Une fois dans la Zora, il ajusta sa position afin que le jeune homme puisse avoir la tête hors de l'eau et respirer. Ce dernier s'accrocha fermement à son cou. Le Zora pu sentir sa panique et sa peur. Peut-être aurait-il dû le prévenir avant de se jeter à l'eau de la sorte ? Quand l'Hylien tapota son épaule pour le rassurer, Sidon se mit à nager rapidement. Remonter une cascade était éprouvant mais la remonter en entraînant quelqu'un à sa suite, c'était une épreuve. Encore plus quand ce n'était pas un autre Zora !

Mais Sidon était beaucoup trop inquiet pour s'en soucier ou revenir sur sa décision. Il se jeta puissamment en l'air, ses muscles se contractant lourdement quand le poids de l'Hylien se fit sentir, le retenant dans son élan. Même si Link ne pesait pas lourd en soi, dans cette position, il était malheureusement une entrave considérable. Heureusement, Sidon avait une volonté en acier et de la ressource, décidant alors de faire des bonds moins longs pour éviter d'être tracté en arrière et poussant deux fois plus sur ses jambes pour se hisser plus rapidement. Il répéta l'opération à chaque cascade se présentant à lui, l'Hylien fermement accroché à son cou.

Il nagea plus calmement quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du village Zora et Sidon jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, plus par réflexe que dans l'espoir de voir si tout allait bien. Cette ascension lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie et il se laissa presque dériver vers le domaine : cela lui apprendre à surestimer ses propres forces ! Une drôle de leçon reçue dans son entêtement et sa peur panique.

\- Cela a dû être éprouvant, déclara le prince des Zoras. Je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi brusque.

Link délia ses bras d'autour de son cou et comme il ne pouvait pas tenir sa main pour « écrire », il répondit en utilisant son épaule. Ce contact surpris un peu Sidon malgré lui, même s'il comprenait l'initiative. Il garda sa gêne pour lui et se concentra sur les mots de l'Hylien.

\- « C'était une expérience. Mais je prie pour ne pas la renouveler immédiatement. »

\- Haha, vraiment désolé ! Il faut que je te présente à mon père ! Et que je t'explique ce que j'attends de toi… et pourquoi j'ai tant besoin que ça de l'aide d'un Hylien.

Alors qu'il expliquait joyeusement et confiant ce qu'il allait se passer, il se sentit soudainement plus léger. Il fit une simple brasse avant de remarquer que ce changement de « poids » n'était pas normal. Il se retourna pour voir que l'Hylien avait glissé de son dos. Sauf qu'il ne remontait pas, coulant lentement. Paniqué, le prince des Zoras plongea pour le récupérer et le garda contre lui : ce dernier avait perdu conscience et il comprit la raison que trop tardivement.

Une forte odeur de sang planait et il nagea aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à la berge la plus proche. Il tira Link derrière lui et en voyant sa tenue maculée, Sidon blêmit : il n'avait pas remarqué ses blessures ni les conséquences de l'eau sur ces dernières ! De nos jours, les gens utilisaient des remèdes ou des potions pour récupérer de telles plaies. Absolument personne ne prenait le risque de garder des plaies ouvertes de la sorte ! Ils n'étaient plus très loin du domaine et pour la première fois depuis des années, Sidon éprouva une peur comme jamais il n'avait éprouvé. Il hurla à l'aide, ne sachant pas comment transporter Link sans empirer son état.

Bien entendu ses sujets n'entendirent que trop bien l'appel désespéré de leur prince et les plus jeunes se ruèrent à ses côtés. En trouvant l'Hylien allongé sur la berge et son état, plusieurs se hâtèrent de rapporter ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner avant qu'il ne soit transporté de toute urgence au palais à la demande de Sidon et qu'un médecin royal ne soit dépêché rapidement pour l'ausculter. Le prince attendit patiemment qu'on lui indique l'état du jeune Hylien alors qu'un de ses gardes s'approcha de lui, l'air soucieux.

\- Mon prince, déclara le garde. Est-il vrai que vous avez ramené avec vous Link, le Prodige Hylien… ?

\- Le Prodige… ?

Sidon sentit quelque chose de froid glisser dans son estomac alors que le garde lui expliqua qu'il avait cru reconnaître le Prodige Hylien en la personne de Link. Que c'était même ce dernier qui lui avait enseigné les rudiments des arcanes à l'épée et qu'il s'étonnait de le savoir encore en vie. De mémoire, l'espérance de vie des Hyliens était bien plus courte que la leur. Sidon s'excusa poliment et s'éloigna en grande hâte : il avait probablement mis en péril la vie de son éventuel sauveur et en plus c'était quelqu'un de très important !

Il se rappela avec une soudaine cruauté que l'autre signe que sa sœur avait daigné lui apprendre c'était… « Link ». Il n'avait jamais compris ce nom parce qu'elle en parlait d'une façon très curieuse comme quoi ce mot, ce simple mot, était le trait d'union entre tous, le lien indéfectible entre chacun. Un allié puissant capable de grandes prouesses. Hylia, qu'elle en parlait avec tendresse et douceur et ciel qu'il était stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle en était tout simplement amoureuse. Oh, il était si jeune à cette époque. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais à présent… tout était différent.

Le prince des Zoras s'arrêta seulement quand il réalisa que ses pas l'avaient guidé vers la seule personne capable de l'aider : son père. Le roi était assis à sa place, l'observant calmement. Mais Sidon sut à son expression qu'il était déjà au courant de tout. Il soupira faiblement et s'approcha à pas lent. Et spontanément son père tendit son bras, l'invitant à venir à ses côtés. Ce que le prince fît naturellement. Il avait passé l'âge d'être un enfant bercé par son proche parent mais ayant tous les deux perdus à la fois la fille et la sœur, ils étaient les derniers de leur famille. Le roi n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir d'autres enfants et Sidon doutait accepter une éventuelle « petite sœur ».

\- Père, je…

\- Je sais, coupa le roi avec tendresse. Je sais ce que tu as fait, je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait et je sais aussi ce qu'il s'est passé. Rien n'est de ta faute, Sidon : ces blessures, tu n'en es pas l'auteur et quand bien même tu aurais pu le ménager, tu en ignorais l'existence. Certes, le voyage a été péniblement rude pour lui. Mais s'il avait dû affronter ces lezalfos pour venir jusqu'au domaine, il est aussi probable que son état se complique quand même.

Sidon serra les poings : cela ne l'aida pas à chasser la culpabilité de sa poitrine. Parce qu'il était certain que Link avait essayé de le retenir pour une bonne raison mais… il ne l'avait pas écouté. Par peur et précipitation.

\- J'aurais pu éviter cela, s'exaspéra le prince des Zoras. Mais… en entendant le cri de Vah Ruta… j'ai… paniqué. Cela fait des semaines que nous cherchons un Hylien pour aider le domaine et… le seul que je croise, je manque de le tuer !

\- En tant que prince, tu te soucies du domaine et de ton peuple autant que moi. Quoi qu'il advienne au Prodige Hylien, ce ne sera pas de ta faute.

\- Mais… !

Le roi Dorephan claque sa langue dans un signe d'agacement et Sidon s'abstint de continuer son plaidoyer. Il baissa simplement la tête, rongé par ce sentiment pénible. Mais son père se pencha sur lui et glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. C'était très rare de voir le prince Sidon être abattu de la sorte. Surtout qu'il s'accablait de choses dont il n'était absolument pas responsable !

\- Tu sauras te rattraper. Devenir une épaule sur laquelle il saura trouver appui. Mon fils, tu te doutes bien que ce garçon a un destin exceptionnel. Que le poids de tout le royaume pèse sur ses épaules et pas uniquement notre domaine. L'avenir même est entre ses mains.

Sidon approuva en silence. Son père ne le blâmait pas pour sa maladresse et ne comptait pas lui faire de reproche quoi qu'il advienne. C'était… très tolérant de sa part, pensa le prince Zora alors qu'il resta à ses côtés, le temps de soulager le poids sinistre qui s'était logé dans sa poitrine. Son père n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à faire car la nature même de son fils, à la fois joviale et volontaire, prit rapidement le dessus pour chasser sa déprime. Sidon remercia son père avant de prendre congé.

Il essayait de tirer tout son peuple vers le haut, essayant de raisonner un conseil de Zora aigri par le temps et la rancœur. Il voulait garder la porte du domaine ouverte à quiconque voulait venir. Et il était toujours heureux de voir que parmi les plus jeunes, il avait une certaine notoriété. Rien que ces volontaires étaient la preuve même que ses idées ne déplaisaient pas. Alors qu'il quittait la salle du trône, un groupe se précipita vers lui, le prenant de court en y retrouvant les différentes personnes qui l'avaient accompagné ces dernières semaines. Il s'arrêta et leur fit face en voyant leur expression soucieuse et inquiète.

Tous venaient aux nouvelles de l'Hylien qu'il avait ramené, chacun essayant de savoir si c'était celui qu'ils avaient croisés et s'il allait bien. Sidon les calma, un sourire aux lèvres : qu'il était bon de savoir que le peuple continuait de croire en lui malgré sa maladresse. Il les rassura, leur indiquant que l'Hylien était entre les mains du médecin royal et qu'il serait rapidement sur pied. Le groupe eut l'air soulagé et plusieurs remercièrent Sidon pour sa foi inébranlable. Maintenant… il ne pouvait qu'attendre mais au lieu de laisser l'anxiété le ronger, il décida de « faire quelque chose ». Il devait continuer de trouver un plan d'action pour agir sur Vah Ruta !

Et jusqu'à ce que l'Hylien se réveille, il ne pouvait qu'agir. Et essayer d'empêcher la fureur de la créature divine de les engloutir le temps que Link soit en état d'agir.

**ooo**

\- Link !

L'Hylien papillonna des yeux et tourna lentement la tête. Sidon eut un sourire soulagé en le voyant se réveiller après plusieurs jours de sommeil consécutifs. D'après le médecin, cela était dû un manque évident de sommeil et il s'étonnait presque qu'il ne se soit pas écroulé avant. Ce qui avait expliqué cette chute qu'il avait fait, pensa Sidon pour lui-même. Quand il avait indiqué être « à bout ». Il s'assit à ses côtés et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune homme battit des cils, clairement confus. Mais ne chercha ni à bouger ni à parler.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, déclara Sidon. Tu as perdu connaissance peu de temps avant d'arriver, je n'avais pas remarqué tes blessures et ton état de fatigue.

Link dodelina de la tête et eut une faible approbation avant de passer ses mains sur son visage, comme essayant de chasser sa fatigue pour se donner le courage de se lever. Et quand il amorça le mouvement pour sortir du lit, Sidon l'en empêcha, l'enroulant dans la couverture qu'il avait fait venir exprès pour lui. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et gigota faiblement. Sidon ne céda absolument pas à son regard suppliant, le gardant alité. A la place il se tourna et ramena un plateau. Devinant de la nourriture à l'intérieur, le ventre de l'Hylien se mit à grogner particulièrement fort et le propriétaire se mit à rougir de confusion. Le prince des Zoras se mit à rire devant cette démonstration de faim.

\- Tu as dormi plusieurs jours, il est normal que tu aies faim. Avant d'aller où que ce soit, reprends des forces. Notre médecin t'a soigné mais tu as l'air d'avoir subi plusieurs guérisons à base de potion et remède. Je me trompe ?

Signe négatif de la tête. Sidon soupira faiblement et l'aida à se rehausser dans le lit avant de poser le plateau sur ses genoux et de le laisser se régaler d'un délicieux ragoût fumant et particulièrement parfumé. Le Zora le regarda prendre la cuillère à disposition, touiller sa mixture avant de la porter à sa bouche. Avant de découvrir une expression de pur plaisir comme s'il redécouvrait quelque chose. Sidon le vit alors déposer son couvert pour prendre le récipient à mains nues (ignorant la chaleur de ce dernier) et d'engloutir sans aucun raffinement le contenu. Il reposa le plat non sans avoir un léger rot du fait d'avoir tout avalé sans aucune distinction et de rougir de honte d'avoir manqué à ce point de manières. Sidon ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Quel appétit ! déclara-t-il. Il faut bien manger pour avoir un corps fort ! En veux-tu encore ?

Signe affirmatif de la tête et Sidon fit appeler un garde pour apporter un nouveau plat. Laissant ainsi le loisir à Sidon d'expliquer à Link ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa petite sieste improvisée. Ce dernier l'écouta attentivement, une expression coupable au visage que le prince chassa d'un geste de la main, arguant que ce repos était nécessaire et qu'il ne devait pas dépasser ses limites au risque de se faire du mal. Link accepta difficilement cet argument mais ne chercha pas à le contredire. Le nouveau plat arriva et cette fois l'Hylien prit le temps de le déguster.

\- Plusieurs personnes de mon peuple veulent te rencontrer, déclara Sidon. Des gens qui te connaissent. Il semblerait que tu connaissais également ma sœur, Mipha. Mais je ne me souviens pas de toi, je suis désolé…

Link signa. Hésita. Et Sidon tendit sa main, amusé à chaque fois de voir son air consterné quand il réalise qu'il ne comprend pas correctement ses mots.

\- « Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir. Qui est Mipha ? »

\- Tu es amnésique ?! s'étonna Sidon.

\- « Il semblerait. J'ai déjà rencontré des gens me reconnaissant mais ma mémoire ne revient pas ou difficilement… Dame Impa essaie de guider mes pas, me faisant visiter des lieux que j'aurais jadis traversés. Mais tous ne m'aident pas. »

\- Je vois. Je t'aiderai dans la mesure du possible. Bazz et Rivan, deux soldats Zora, semblent bien te connaître. Bazz n'a pas arrêté de prendre de tes nouvelles. Même sans souvenirs, je pense qu'il serait heureux de te voir.

\- « Je veux bien le rencontrer. »

Sidon eut un sourire franc et leva pour faire appeler Bazz, le capitaine des soldats. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire de le faire quitter son poste, pourtant il ne tarda pas à venir, surpris de la sollicitation en personne du prince Sidon. En trouvant ce dernier au chevet de Link, le capitaine s'approcha à vive allure et s'agenouillant devant le lit, son visage peint d'une profonde inquiétude et tristesse. Sidon regarda Link observer Bazz avec surprise, comme si le voir semblait évoquer de vieux souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire. Il leva doucement ses mains et signa quelque chose (que le prince ne comprit malheureusement pas). Et devant l'expression ravie du capitaine, il se douta que c'était important.

\- Vous n'avez pas oublié, murmura Bazz.

Link signa plusieurs choses et Bazz approuva avec soulagement avant que Sidon ne lève sa main devant son visage, perplexe.

\- Capitaine Bazz, vous comprenez le langage des signes ? demanda Sidon.

\- Oui, mon prince, déclara ce dernier avec fierté. Maître Link ici présent est celui qui m'a enseigné l'art de l'épée quand j'étais qu'un enfant. Jadis, il parlait mais je crois que son devoir de chevalier l'a contraint au silence… quand je l'ai revu, il était déjà devenu un adulte et avait ces signes comme seul langage. J'ai choisi de l'apprendre et je ne regrette pas.

\- Oh… je vois.

Sans raison particulière, Sidon éprouva… une légère contrariété. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas appris comme il se devait ce langage ? Alors même que sa sœur avait essayé de lui enseigner ? Il ne saurait dire mais cela avait le mérite de provoquer cette petite irritation agaçante quelque part dans sa poitrine. Encore plus quand il voyait l'Hylien signer activement et que Bazz lui répondait joyeusement, sans cette foutue barrière de la langue. Le capitaine des soldats se tourna soudainement vers lui, faisant tressaillir de surprise le prince.

\- Mon prince, dans combien de temps maître Link sera en mesure de sortir de sa chambre ?

\- Dans peu de temps, il a surtout besoin de repos, répondit mécaniquement Sidon. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir le voir, je pense que Rivan sera très heureux de le retrouver aussi. Ils ont appris à nager ensemble, ils ont une certaine complicité. Et je ne doute pas que Gaddison sera heureuse de le revoir aussi.

Link signa et le capitaine approuva d'un signe de la tête. Sidon sentit à nouveau ce sentiment pénible l'étreindre. Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce… sentiment là ?

\- Je vais retourner à mon poste, déclara Bazz. Maître Link, quand vous aurez un peu de temps, je serais ravi de parler de ces cent dernières années. Vous avez sans doute beaucoup de chose à raconter. Et euh… hmm…

Le capitaine jeta un regard nerveux à Sidon, comme s'il se retenait de dire quelque chose. Il hésita un moment, comme si ses mots pouvaient être offensants mais se ravisa de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, Link le saluant d'un signe de la main jusqu'à ce que le Zora quitte la pièce. Sidon regarda la scène, sans comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait lui-même à ce moment. Il se leva à son tour mais l'Hylien lui attrapa la main et écrivit rapidement sur sa paume. Trop rapidement pour que le prince comprenne et il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de recommencer, se dégagea doucement sa prise alors qu'il débarrassa le plateau.

\- Repose-toi encore un peu. Le médecin va venir s'assurer que tu vas bien. Après tu pourras rencontrer mon père, le Roi Dorephan. Et nous t'expliquerons ce que nous attendons de toi.

Link approuva d'un signe de la tête et Sidon sortit de la pièce. Il déposa le plateau en cuisine et la première chose qu'il demanda à son père quand il alla le retrouver, fût de lui apprendre à nouveau le langage des signes. Une décision qui étonna le roi mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Car il ne savait que trop bien que le Prodige Hylien ne s'exprimât que par ce biais.

Le temps passa, le roi enseignant le langage des signes à son fils jusqu'à ce que le Prodige ne soit introduit dans la salle du trône. En voyant l'Hylien inchangé malgré tout ce temps passé, le roi éprouva à la fois de la surprise mais aussi de la peine : il avait eu la chance d'en réchapper. Contrairement à sa fille. Mais il ne blâma pas : elle avait choisi de combattre le Fléau, de protéger autant son peuple que tout le royaume. Une noblesse et dévotion qu'il entacherait en s'en prenant au Prodige Hylien.

Sidon expliqua avec son père ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, de ce qu'ils avaient besoin, lui expliquant calmement qu'en tant que Zora, ils avaient une très mauvaise affinité avec l'électricité et que c'était malheureusement ce qui pouvait atténuer le flot de Vah Ruta. Une découverte hasardeuse mais problématique : d'un, il n'avait aucune résistance mais de plus, les remèdes ne fonctionnaient absolument pas sur eux. Ce qui était un problème en soi. Link entendit leur requête et se porta volontaire pour les aider.

Décision hautement contestée et pas sans raison. Les anciens détestaient Link et le portaient responsables de la disparition de leur princesse. Et comme il était blâmé de cette perte, le Prodige Hylien ne chercha pas à se défendre. A aucun moment. Laissant le vieux Muzu s'énerver contre lui.

\- Pardonne-le, déclara le roi. Il était le précepteur de ma fille, il la voyait comme son propre enfant.

\- Je vais le raisonner ! déclara Sidon, absolument pas découragé par les évènements.

\- « Non ! » signa Link avec une expression catastrophée.

\- Non ? répéta le roi, surpris. Pourquoi ?

Link se tourna vers lui et signa, son expression était peinée, triste même. Et le roi caressa son menton, pensif. Quoi qu'ait dit l'Hylien, cela avait l'air d'avoir provoqué une lourde méditation sur le plan établi par Sidon. Ce dernier lui lança un regard désespéré, cherchant une explication à son attitude et le roi répondit calmement :

\- Link vient d'expliquer sur son archerie n'est pas optimale, qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide dans l'immédiat. Il nous demande un peu de temps pour s'améliorer et propose de demander de l'aide aux Piafs pour calmer temporairement Vah Ruta.

\- Les Piafs ? répéta Sidon, perplexe. Il est vrai que leurs guerriers sont d'excellents archers… et qu'ils ne craignent pas l'électricité comme nous…

Link signa à nouveau et le roi approuva gravement.

\- Il insiste sur le caractère temporaire de la situation. Il a bien compris l'urgence de notre requête et espère nous aider rapidement. Mais il ne veut pas confondre urgence et précipitation, expliqua le roi.

\- C'est tout à son honneur, déclara Sidon, fier de cette décision. La nouvelle m'attriste un peu mais je comprends ta décision, Link. Si… tu reviens ici, je serai sur le barrage. J'ai le devoir de surveiller ce dernier et de m'assurer qu'il ne provoque aucun dégât sur notre domaine mais également sur tout Hyrule.

Link s'inclina, dans un signe de profond respect et de remerciement que Sidon n'eut aucun mal à comprendre cette fois. Il regarda l'Hylien s'éloigner calmement et descendre les escaliers, laissant le prince et le roi dans une grande réflexion. Surtout Sidon en vérité : il avait pratiquement enlevé un Hylien qui se révélait être un ancien Prodige dont sa sœur était amoureuse jadis. Mais avant de lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il l'avait accablé avec les problèmes de son peuple et il l'avait écrasé avec des obligations sans savoir s'il était en mesure de les assumer. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

Avant de courir après Link. Il s'arrêta bêtement dans les escaliers, quand il le trouva entouré de soldat. Ces derniers étaient extrêmement familiers avec lui, le traitant comme un ami proche. Et sans doute était-ce le cas puisque l'Hylien signait régulièrement et les autres réagissaient sans mal à ses gestes. Sidon hésita. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait lui dire mais les mots moururent soudainement en voyant le petit groupe aussi joyeux malgré la menace imminente de Vah Ruta. Comprenant que son devoir n'était pas ici, le prince eut un sourire contrit alors qu'il se détourna et qu'il se dirigea vers le barrage.

L'heure n'était pas encore venue où il pourrait dire cette vérité qui lui lacérait le cœur.

* * *

Je considère que tout le monde ne comprends pas le langage des signes. Et qu'il en existe au moins deux ou trois différents (Hylien, Sheikah et Gerudo). C'est quelque chose qui reviendra de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas de "couple préféré" dans BotW, j'ai lu de tout. Je considère que si c'est bien écrit, la relation bien exploitée, je suis pas "pro couple machin et machin truc". Du coup si vous êtes pro Sidon/Link, vous allez douiller XD Parce que... je vais pas exploiter cette relation rapidement, hahaha 8D **fuit**


	5. Dévotion

**Je souhaitais remercier les personnes qui passaient sur cette fanfiction et qui prennent le temps de la lire. Merci à vous. Je sais que cette histoire n'est pas facile à lire et qu'elle est trop longue pour ce qu'elle est mais... tant pis. Merci quand même de m'accorder un peu de votre temps ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Dévotion**

\- Je suis heureux de te retrouver, ami voyageur ! s'exclama Asarim de sa voix chantante en voyant le Héros arriver en courant.

Le Piaf cessa de jouer et dû lâcher son instrument alors que son jeune compagnon se jeta soudainement dans ses bras. Surpris de cette démonstration ouverte d'affection, Asarim resta un petit moment choqué. Avant de sourire tendrement et de rabattre une de ses ailes autour du jeune Hylien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait le nez contre son plastron : cela ne devait pas être très agréable. Et pourtant l'autre semblait juste heureux à être ainsi écrasé contre lui ! C'était incompréhensible mais Asarim ne pouvait pas spécialement le juger.

Il sursauta cependant quand il sentit ses doigts sur ses ailes, comme s'il cherchait la chaleur de son duvet. Cela ne manqua pas de le faire rire cependant et il le repoussa doucement. Le ménestrel était plus que soulagé de voir que son jeune compagnon de voyage avait l'air en meilleure forme par rapport à leur dernière visite. Pour son plus grand plaisir et soulagement : si le Héros daignait prendre soin de lui, c'était encourageant et cela le rassurait en même temps.

Il osa passer ses doigts dans la tignasse blonde du jeune homme, les ébouriffant généreusement. C'était étrange de se montrer aussi familier alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela mais l'humeur joyeuse du jeune homme empêchait Asarim d'être froid ou distant (et de ce n'était pas dans sa nature non plus). En plus d'être contagieuse, il avait juste vraiment l'air heureux de le revoir. Qu'il était plaisant de voir le bonheur de quelqu'un aussi franchement affiché sur un visage. La plupart des voyageurs étaient souvent maussades, rarement aussi heureux que ne l'était le Héros devant lui.

\- Bienvenue aux abords de mon village natal, le village Piaf, fit le Piaf avec enthousiasme.

Le Héros se mit à signer rapidement, sans que cela n'ennuie Asarim : il comprenait très facilement ce langage et il sentait que son jeune ami éprouvait un soulagement à signer avec aisance et sans restrictions. Avant qu'un pli soucieux ne se forme sur son front malgré son plumage.

\- « Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu depuis le domaine Zora ! Je viens pour affaire ! »

\- Aussi loin ? s'exclama Asarim. Cela a dû être un bien périlleux voyage…Tu viens pour affaire ? Quelles affaires peuvent te mener ici ?

\- « Ils ont besoin d'un archer. Je suis très mauvais à l'arc et leur bête divine est en train de menacer leur domaine d'inondation. J'ai promis d'aider mais en attendant que je m'améliore, je dois convaincre un archer de venir les aider… »

Asarim referma son bec plus fort que ce qu'il voulait, le faisant claquer dans un signe qui pouvait signifier une sorte désapprobation. Et c'est ce que Link comprit, le ménestrel le sut en voyant de la confusion sur son visage. Il secoua sa tête devant sa bêtise : pouvait-il cesser d'être maladroit en sa présence… ?

\- Ta quête est noble, mon jeune ami. Et loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te décourager mais je pense que cela va être compliqué de solliciter un guerrier Piaf.

Il se tourna et leva son aile vers le ciel. Link suivit son mouvement et tous les deux regardèrent l'énorme créature mécanique volant au-dessus d'eux en mouvement circulaire. Le Héros pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe et Asarim poussa un faible soupir. C'était la source de l'anxiété permanente de son peuple et aussi la désertification du village par les touristes.

\- C'est Vah Medoh. La créature divine des Piafs. Comme toutes les créatures divines il y a cent ans, elles ont été corrompues par le Fléau et retournée contre nous. J'ai ouï dire qu'elle ne fait que tournoyer autour du village mais qu'elle ouvre le feu sur tout ceux qui essaient de quitter le village en volant… Les guerriers sont sur le qui-vive.

Link leva sa main, cherchant un signe qui puisse exprimer toute sa détresse et son désespoir. Mais ne trouvant rien, il serra simplement son poing de frustration. Asarim en le voyant dans cet état, posa délicatement ses plumes sur son poignet, l'empêchant de se miner de cette triste réalité. Etrangement, le jeune Prodige vint se lover dans ses bras, cherchant de la force pour poursuivre sa quête. Il avait l'air d'avoir tellement de souci à accomplir son devoir que le ménestrel ne se sentit ni l'envie ni le courage de lui imposer plus.

A la place il essaya de lui donner du réconfort, de la tendresse. Il en avait bien besoin, à n'en nul douter. Finalement, ils finirent tous les deux assis près du feu, attendant en silence. Le Héros n'avait pas exécuté un seul signe depuis un moment, s'enfermant définitivement dans son mutisme. Asarim ne chercha pas à faire la conversation, se doutant que le jeune homme avait besoin de calme. A la place il chercha un air doux à jouer, quelque chose qui ne le dérange pas mais qui puisse améliorer son humeur. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'Hylien ne s'apaise et qu'il ne daigne l'écouter attentivement.

Asarim lui adressa un regard doux qui provoqua le sourire du Héros et ce dernier essaya de sortir un peu la tête de ses problèmes. Il signa rapidement une question.

\- Oui, je suis né et j'ai grandi dans ce village, déclara le ménestrel en jouant une nouvelle mélodie. J'ai un peu le mal du « pays ». C'est que, j'ai laissé femme et enfants dans ce village et je n'ai pas encore le droit de rentrer.

\- « Femme et enfants ?! » signa le Héros, choqué. « Tu es marié ? »

Cette fois, le Piaf ne put retenir un petit rire. Un son agréable malgré sa moquerie. L'Hylien roula des yeux, comme s'il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à l'étrangeté de sa question et réclama sa réponse. Au grand dam d'Asarim : il avait toujours été évasif avec lui, que ce soit sur le fait qu'il savait qui il était comme sur sa propre vie et sa propre quête. Et le voilà, tout curieux qu'il était, en train de chercher à en savoir plus sur sa vie privée.

\- Oui, je suis marié, répondit-il. Et père de cinq adorables petites filles. Si tu comptes te rendre au village, tu rencontreras probablement ma famille.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne vas les voir ? Pourquoi rester dans l'étable qui est juste à côté ? »

\- Ah… si je rentre, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir repartir. J'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien m'y tenir jusqu'à l'accomplissement de cette dernière.

\- « Une… promesse ? » signa Link avec une certaine difficulté pour le mot « promesse ».

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus pour le moment. La proximité de mon village et l'absence de ma famille se fait sentir. Si je te dis tout maintenant, je sens que ma volonté risque fort de faillir…

Le Héros n'insista pas, se tassant sur sa bûche, comme si son refus l'avait brûlé comme une flamme vive. Et ce n'était pas le souhait d'Asarim qu'il se sente blesser ou rejeter. Il plissa les yeux et joua un air plus grave, qui collait à son humeur. L'envie de rentrer et de serrer dans ses bras ses filles, de voir sa chère et tendre épouse était un supplice qui faisait saigner son cœur. Mais il était avant tout un Piaf n'ayant qu'une parole. Il devra tôt ou tard confier ses chants au Héros et le guider vers les sanctuaires décrits en chanson par son maître. Ses notes eurent un quelque chose de sinistre quand la bête mécanique passa au-dessus d'eux et que le bruit fracassant de ses rouages hurlant au vent couvrit sans trop de peine sa vaine mélodie.

Asarim releva la tête, le cœur gros d'inquiétude. Savoir cette créature au-dessus de son foyer, sans aucun moyen de les protéger, ne l'aidait pas à se raisonner. Spontanément il se releva, mû par le besoin de revoir ses aimés mais le Héros le retint soudainement par le bras. Asarim écarquilla les yeux, de surprise. Choqué de se voir capable de rompre sa propre détermination, il passa une main tremblante dans son plumage gonflé. Ciel, à quoi pensait-il soudainement ? Il était déjà revenu ici plusieurs fois, juste pour se rassurer. Mais aucune de ces escapades ne l'avaient poussé à ce point à vouloir rentrer… pourquoi soudainement ?

\- « J'arrêterais Vah Medoh », signa le Héros avec une expression douce mais ferme. « Si ta famille est en danger mais que ton devoir est ailleurs, je vais prendre tes craintes, Asarim. »

Le ménestrel garda son bec clos, pour s'empêcher de s'émouvoir soudainement. Ses yeux brillèrent de larme qu'il contint furieusement : lui qui ne voulait pas l'accabler, voilà qu'il prenait le poids de sauver son peuple et sa famille pour soulager ses propres peurs. Il posa son accordéon et prit les mains du Héros dans les siennes, les serrant fermement. Par Hylia, que les mots lui faisaient défaut pour lui exprimer toute sa gratitude. D'autant plus que le domaine Zora attendait son aide et plus encore, la princesse était aussi dans cette situation. N'était-ce pas trop demandé à un seul homme ?

Pourtant Link lui accorda un simple sourire, confiant. Il n'y avait aucun doute, aucune peur sur son visage. Il affrontait l'adversité. Tant bien même cela était des montagnes insurmontables. Doucement le Piaf se pencha sur sa tête et posa son bec sur son sommet. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir, en plus de ses chants. Un charme lui demandant de revenir vivant. Le Héros leva sa main sur sa tête, ses doigts effleurant l'endroit « embrassé » par le Piaf, troublé de ce geste. Avant de simplement rougir, à la surprise d'Asarim : n'était-ce pas lui qui s'était jeté dans ses bras un peu avant… ?

\- Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, que tes pas soient guidés par la lumière, murmura Asarim.

\- « Je reviendrais », promit le Héros. « Je te promets que ta famille ira bien. »

\- Mille mercis, ami voyageur… Je…

Le Ménestrel hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas s'il devait confesser, ou pas, ce qu'il savait. Il préféra ne rien dire et toussa simplement pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Nous nous rencontrerons prochainement. Je t'attendrai.

\- « J'ai le meilleur charme au monde pour me protéger ! »

Cette fois le pauvre Piaf sentit son plumage se gonfler sous la honte : ah ! Ah non, ce n'était pas juste de retourner ce simple baiser porte-bonheur contre lui de la sorte ! Il n'avait pas… vraiment réfléchi à son geste, il avait juste agi spontanément, sans y penser à deux fois. Mais en voyant les joues rosies de joie du Héros et son sourire magnifique à ce moment, il soupira pour lui-même : qu'est-ce qu'il craignait finalement à être juste un peu familier avec lui… ? Il lui adressa un léger signe d'au revoir de la main, le regardant s'éloigner avec tristesse et soulagement mélangé.

\- Bonté divine, Asarim ! Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire… ? soupira le ménestrel pour lui-même.

Il n'était idiot. Il savait que derrière leur apparente amicalité, il y avait de l'attachement. Le Héros s'attachait à lui, au point de pouvoir témoigner de l'affection et de la tendresse en public. Il avait évoqué sa femme et ses filles, pour le dissuader de s'accrocher à lui…

Mais il avait la sensation qu'il s'était surtout rappelé à lui-même ses propres engagements. Ce qui était bizarre, non ? Des deux, ce n'était pas lui qui flirtait ! En tout cas, il n'en avait pas l'impression consciente. Il passa sa main sur sa face, un peu désespéré par lui-même. Son âge et son expérience lui faisait bien réaliser que le Héros s'attachait. C'était encore gentil, de l'affection tendre. Mais si ces sentiments se développaient, il serait bien ennuyé ! Il se devait être plus ferme ! Enfin… comment faire ? Le Héros semblait avoir tant de souci, il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner juste pour se protéger… ?!

Il fût incapable de jouer quoi que ce soit les heures suivantes, sa confusion et sa gêne s'emmêlant dans son esprit et ses ruminations ne donnèrent rien de concret. Il sursauta quand il fût interpellé et pas sans raison : un soldat Piaf le regardait avec ennui et amusement, un curieux mélange sur un visage si sérieux. Asarim se redressa et alla à la rencontre du garde qui veillait sur le pont qui menait au village. Le soldat s'appuya négligemment sur sa lance et le dévisagea lourdement. Malgré cette expression spéciale qu'il avait, Asarim y devinait une forme de reproche.

\- Bonjour Gesane, salua le ménestrel.

\- Asarim, répondit ce dernier avec une voix traînante d'ennui. C'est que tu joues drôlement mal depuis un petit moment. Au lieu de jouer les oiseaux chanteurs, pourquoi ne pas rentrer t'occuper de ta femme et de tes filles ?

Asarim se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas rouler des yeux. Il y avait naturellement droit chaque fois qu'il venait aux abords du village. Il jouait toujours au relai dans l'unique but que ses chansons soient portées jusqu'au village et que sa femme et ses filles sachent qu'il pensait toujours à elles. Et il détestait plus que tout que quiconque critique sa façon de vivre. Si Amali avait accepté, certes difficilement son choix, elle n'avait pas menacé de le renier juste parce qu'il accomplissait son devoir. L'honneur du Piaf et ménestrel qu'il était, était en jeu. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de jouer avec sa décision en faisant planer sur lui quelques dissuasions que ce soient. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas des autres.

\- J'accompli mon devoir, Gesane. Je respecte la volonté de mon ancien maître.

\- Ton ancien maître n'était pas un Piaf, rétorqua dédaigneusement le garde.

\- Non, il est vrai que c'était un Sheikah mais ayant été un proche de la famille royale, il a un savoir unique qu'il a condensé en chanson. Outre ma quête de ces anciens chants, il m'a chargé d'un devoir par la promesse d'un défunt. Je ne suis pas Piaf qui bafoue la volonté des morts, Gesane.

Le garde tiqua, claquant sèchement son bec, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. A la place il se redressa mais même comme ça il restait ridiculement plus petit que l'imposant ménestrel. C'était quelque chose qui exaspérait beaucoup les guerriers piafs : le ménestrel était aussi grand qu'imposant. Il était bien plus massif que la majorité d'entre eux (excepté leur chef).

Gesane secoua la tête avec dépit : avec des ailes aussi puissantes que les siennes et un bon entraînement, Asarim avait un bon potentiel pour devenir un excellent guerrier. Mais non, au grand dam des autres, il préférait conter fleurette à travers le monde sans aucune explication logique autre que « son devoir » ou « la volonté de son défunt maître ». Le garde soupira, ne cherchant même pas à argumenter. Et le ménestrel l'en remercia sans détour : il détestait avoir ce genre de discussion stérile.

\- Je t'ai vu avec un Hylien, souligna le garde, curieux.

\- Il est celui que je vais guider à travers ces chants oubliés. Il est en quête d'un archer parmi nos guerriers qui pourrait aider nos alliés esseulés.

Gesane secoua sa main d'un air agacé et Asarim haussa simplement les épaules : une chose que le garde n'aimait pas, c'était bien ses rimes sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi…

\- Traduction ? demanda le garde.

\- Vah Ruta, la bête divine des Zoras semble hors de contrôle et est en train de noyer le domaine. Nul doute qu'ils ont peu de temps avant que cette catastrophe n'arrive.

\- Certes, c'est fâcheux mais Harth et Teba se sont mis en tête d'arrêter Vah Medoh. Tu comprendras que c'est pas l'envie qui nous manque d'aider d'anciens camarades mais sa requête risque d'être compliqué à accomplir.

\- Oh ciel ! s'exclama Asarim absolument pas au courant de ces faits. Comment vont-ils ?!

\- Hmm… Harth a été touché par un tir de la créature. La mort l'attendait si Teba ne l'avait pas rattrapé et ramené fissa au village. Si cela avait suffi à calmer l'ardeur de Teba, je dis pas mais cet imbécile s'est mis en tête d'y retourner prochainement. Alors même qu'il a une femme et un fils, il est prêt à mourir pour venger Harth et mettre fin au règne de la créature… je comprends sa frustration mais pas ses pulsions suicidaires…

\- Où est-il… ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- La zone d'entraînement…

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Asarim s'envola sans attendre et se dirigea immédiatement vers la zone d'entraînement. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir cette peur panique au ventre. S'il s'inquiétait constamment pour sa famille, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir peur pour son peuple, ses amis ou ses voisins ! Et Teba était un fier guerrier Piaf, le meilleur qu'il connaissait depuis feu le Prodige Revali. Il n'avait aucun talent spécial mais il était brave et courageux, n'hésitant jamais à protéger leur village de toute menace !

Le ménestrel connaissait bien Teba et son caractère entre l'entêtement, l'impulsif et surtout sa fierté ! C'était malheureusement un défaut quand il refusait d'écouter la voix de la raison et qu'il s'enfermait dans ses idées. Asarim ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cet idiot avait refusé d'écouter leur Ancien et avait embringué avec sa fougue, son meilleur ami. Il tangua quand il entra dans les contrés froide de la chaîne montagneuse de l'Hebra et gonfla son plumage sous le changement radical des températures : ses voyages l'avaient guidé dans des contrés si chaude qu'il avait failli en oublier le froid de son chez lui !

Il tomba presque sur la plateforme de la zone de tire, juste en face du guerrier Piaf blanc comme la neige. Guerrier qui ne manqua pas de l'injurier pour son entrée plus que fracassante, ses doigts fermement crispés sur son arc (si Asarim n'était pas tombé aussi près, il était certain qu'il aurait décoché une flèche de mise en garde).

\- Asarim ?! s'étonna Teba en le voyant. M-Mais je te pensais en voyage autour du monde !

\- J'étais dans le coin. Le réveil de Vah Medoh me fait revenir bien plus souvent que ce que tu ne le penses, s'indigna le ménestrel avec sévérité. J'ai appris de Gesane ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour Harth aussi.

Le guerrier ferma son bec et détourna le regard. Sa colère était évidente autant que sa fierté. Clairement, le fait d'avoir risqué bêtement la vie de son ami d'enfance ne l'enchantait guère. Asarim soupira faiblement, comprenant que trop bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le raisonner. Il écrasa simplement la main sur son épaule et Teba releva vers lui un visage étonné : il s'était attendu à être raisonné par le sage et avisé ménestrel. Mais s'il décidait de ne pas le faire, c'était… étrange.

\- Non, je ne cherchais pas à te convaincre, soupira Asarim. Tu es bien trop déterminé après ce qui est arrivé à Harth. Vous êtes ami d'enfance, tu es aussi furieux contre Vah Medoh que contre toi-même. Tu te sens responsable de sa blessure et tu veux laver cet affront de ton honneur de guerrier en arrêtant Vah Medoh toi-même.

Teba ne put s'empêcher de rire à son commentaire et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une lueur amusée dans son regard. Asarim sut ce qu'il pensait avant même qu'il ne le dise :

\- Tu n'es pas un guerrier mais tu en comprends les valeurs mieux que ma propre femme. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'as détourné de l'archerie…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, soupira le ménestrel. D'ici quelques instants un Hylien va très certainement te rendre visite. Il voudra sans doute combattre Vah Medoh avec toi. Peux-tu accepter sa requête s'il te plaît… ?

\- Un Hylien… ?

Le guerrier regarda le ménestrel le contourner pour rentrer dans la petite hutte. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant avec une expression d'une extrême gravité. Et encore plus quand Asarim prit un des arcs conçus par Harth. Il l'observa bander l'arme et tester cette dernière. Avant de la prendre et de sortir de la hutte. Il déploya ses ailes sans explication et Teba écrasa sa main sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'aller où que ce soit.

\- Asarim ! Tu n'es pas un guerrier, pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet arc ?! s'inquiéta Teba.

\- … Peut-être parce que je veux l'aider moi aussi ? déclara simplement le ménestrel avec une expression d'une profonde tristesse. Je vais l'aider en échange de son aide. Dans la mesure de mes moyens. Accepte l'aide cet Hylien, c'est tout ce que je te demande Teba.

Asarim repoussa sa main et s'envola à tire d'aile, provoquant l'appel alerté et désespéré de Teba sur la rampe. Il prit tranquillement son altitude, perdant en vitesse et encore plus encombré d'un arc qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment utilisé de sa vie. Il savait qu'en vitesse, Teba était plus rapide que lui. S'il décidait de le pourchasser, il le rattraperait sans aucun problème. Asarim n'était pas le plus rapide des Piaf, il en était conscient. Mais il était l'un des plus endurant, du fait de ses très nombreux voyages.

Le fait que le destin du monde repose sur les seules épaules du Héros l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir combattre le Fléau, Asarim comprenait. Il était l'élu, celui qui avait été choisi par une très vieille prophétie pour combattre les ténèbres. Mais… devait-il réellement combattre tout seul ? N'était-ce pas un peu injuste de le laisser prendre tous les risques seuls, sans aucune aide ? Chaque peuple comptait d'excellent guerrier et si, certes, les temps étaient difficiles, ne pouvaient-ils juste pas… agir ? Rien qu'un peu… ?

Oh, il était conscient que son idée était stupide, qu'il risquait bêtement sa propre vie pour aider le Héros. C'était… son devoir mais… il n'était pas censé être sur le terrain. Il ne savait pas se battre, Asarim n'avait pas été comme tous les hommes Piafs. Il avait abandonné l'archerie très vite au profit de la musique. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? C'était une erreur. Une terrible erreur. Et plus il traversait le royaume, plus il se disait qu'il faisait l'erreur de sa vie. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, il était là. Aux abords du domaine Zora. Arc à la main, flèche électrique dans leur carquois, attendant d'être décochées. Il scruta les alentours : plusieurs Zoras surveillaient la zone. Sans doute pour prévenir les dégâts de l'eau. La pluie incessante rendait tout plus sombre, donc une très mauvaise visibilité. Pourtant sa prise se resserra sur l'arc et Asarim inspira profondément. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il devait le faire…

**ooo**

\- Le flot de Vah Ruta s'est atténué, mon roi ! s'exclama le garde.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Sidon, surpris. Personne n'a approché la bête divine depuis que nous avons établis que Link nous aiderait !

\- D'après nos rapports, une ombre a été aperçu sans certitude rôdant autour du barrage. Les équipes en charge de la surveillance indique que plusieurs flèches ont été tirés afin d'enrailler les mécanismes.

Le cœur de Sidon rata un battement : est-ce que Link serait revenu sans les prévenir ? Non. Non, il pensa que non, ce n'était pas l'Hylien. Parce que ce dernier n'avait aucune raison de se cacher. Le prince des Zoras passa sa main sur sa tempe, perplexe : qui avait bien pu les aider et ne même pas se faire connaître ? Existait-il encore en Hyrule une âme assez noble pour aider sans rien demander en échange ? Si oui, c'était… troublant. Rapidement, Sidon se dirigea vers le barrage pour voir de ses propres yeux le résultat.

Il interrogea les différentes équipes de surveillance et aucune ne sut lui apporter de réponse concrète autre que des flèches avaient bien été tirés sur Vah Ruta. Sidon plongea dans l'eau et approcha avec prudence la bête divine. A sa surprise, il trouva, flottant à la surface, des flèches. Il en attrapa une, curieux et en étudia la pointe : c'était… une flèche de foudre. La pointe spécifique de ces flèches étaient reconnaissables. Mais celle-ci était déchargée, signe qu'elle avait bien touché sa cible d'une quelconque façon avant de rebondir et de tomber dans l'eau. Il en trouva une autre, plus loin, qui brillait faiblement.

Sidon leva son bras pour la saisir mais à sa surprise et bêtise, il se prit un très violent coup de jus. Il jura entre ses dents et s'éloigna vivement : celle-ci avait été tiré mais n'avait absolument pas fait mouche, ne perdant absolument rien de ses propriétés élémentals ! Un rapide tour et le Zora réalisa qu'il y avait autant de flèches déchargées que de flèches encore chargées. Soit le tireur n'était pas bon du tout et c'était un miracle qu'il ait pu toucher la créature. Soit… soit Sidon ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce « sauveur » inconnu.

\- Empêchez l'accès à l'eau du barrage, ordonna Sidon. J'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur une des flèches électrique encore chargée. Elles sont nombreuses tout autour de Vah Ruta.

\- Vous êtes blessés ? s'exclama Bazz en s'agenouillant et prenant la main de Sidon.

\- Négligeant, corrigea le prince avec un sourire franc. Je suis soulagé de me dire que c'est moi qui suis tombé dessus et pas l'un de vous.

\- Prince Sidon… allez faire soigner cette blessure. Nous continuons de monter la garde.

Le prince approuva et descendit en gardant sa main fermée et coincée dans son dos pour empêcher qui que ce soit de voir sa blessure. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le médecin royal et qu'il n'expose son problème. Ce dernier roula simplement des yeux et s'occupa de soigner la blessure non sans le gronder gentiment sur son étourderie, veillant à lui rappeler que depuis feu sa sœur, il n'existait plus de personne possédant un don comme le sien. Et que de ce fait, s'il existait des alternatives pour se soigner, il se devait d'être prudent car rien n'égalait le pouvoir de Mipha.

Sidon s'en excusa et récupéra des fioles pour soigner les gardes éventuellement distraits. Mais alors qu'il s'occupait de la prévention et distribuait ce qu'il fallait pour les gardes en poste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir : si ce n'était pas Link, c'était alors le Piaf qu'il était parti chercher pour les aider ? Cela pouvait tenir la route. Mais Sidon était fortement dubitatif : l'archer ne semblait pas très bon, vu le nombre de flèche tiré. Et si c'était un Piaf, cela serait très curieux. Qui était donc ce mystérieux (ou mystérieuse) sauveur ?!

\- Capitaine Bazz ! appela Sidon.

\- Oui, mon prince ?

\- Combien de temps il nous faut pour rejoindre le village Piaf ?

\- Et bien… si nous passons par la rivière et que nous nageons dans les douves entourant le château, nous pouvons prétendre arriver au sud d'Hebra en quelques jours. Le reste du trajet se fera à pied ou à cheval si vous avez le courage de grimper dessus car il n'y aucun fleuve ou rivière qui nous relit directement à cette région. Enfin, je suppose. Aujourd'hui, nager ne serait-ce qu'aux abords du château est bien trop périlleux. Nous pouvons couper par Firione, au sud, mais il restera quand même une longue route avant d'atteindre la chaîne d'Hebra.

Sidon médita sa réponse : pour eux, il leur était impossible de rejoindre le village Piaf facilement. Il excluait l'idée même de se déplacer jusque chez les Gerudos et oublia les Gorons : ils étaient… isolés. Et ce n'était pas une chose facile que de devoir gérer leur nature. Ils avaient besoin d'eau, possédait beaucoup de faiblesse et ce n'était pas aisé pour eux de voyager à travers Hyrule sans problème. Il soupira faiblement, l'air maussade. Bazz pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Je vous déconseille même d'essayer, gronda le garde, inquiet.

\- Je ne compte pas le faire ! s'indigna Sidon (qui avait quand même envisagé cette perspective). Les Piafs peuvent voyager bien plus rapidement que nous… nous rejoindre ne doit pas être compliqué. Et leurs plumes les gardent à l'abri de la pluie…

\- Vous pensez que… c'est un Piaf qui est responsable de ce miracle ?!

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude, avoua le prince toujours perplexe. Mais… personne ne peut se tenir au milieu du lac sans voler et aucun de nous ne peut tenir de flèche de foudre. Et vu leur nombre, c'était un piètre tireur. Voilà un mystère auquel je ne comprends rien !

Mystère qui ne cessa pas de s'épaissir, quand quelques heures plus tard, un garde revint avec un arc trouvé aux alentours du barrage. Un arc clairement Piaf mais… cassé. Comme s'il avait subi une utilisation intensive au point de céder. Sidon décida de mettre cette histoire au clair et de faire surveiller deux fois plus le barrage et les secteurs environnant : qui que fût l'individu, il y avait quelque chose que Sidon n'expliquait pas. Pourquoi les aider mais rester anonyme ?!

**ooo**

\- Ce n'est… absolument pas… de ton âge, Asarim ! se lamenta le ménestrel alors qu'il se laissa choir sur le sol. Mais mon pauvre… vieux… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris… ?!

Le Piaf écrasa lourdement sa main sur sa face, dépité de sa propre bêtise. Par Hylia, il était mauvais à l'arc et il était encore plus dépité d'avoir réussi à le casser par il ne savait quel miracle. Sans compter que cela lui avait pris un temps monstrueux de trouver un équilibre entre le vol et la visée. Il avait gaspillé toutes les flèches qu'il avait pu se procurer et par la déesse, qu'il avait dépensé sans compter pour s'équiper. Il inspira un bon coup : à défaut d'avoir été très efficace, il avait au moins pu mener à bien sa « mission ». Il éprouva une forme d'accomplissement d'avoir pu aider le Héros et heureux d'avoir su lui apporter un peu de soulagement.

Certainement qu'il devait être actuellement avec Teba pour s'occuper de Vah Medoh. Il leur souhaita toute la chance et le courage de la terre pour pouvoir arrêter les canons meurtriers de la créature. Il n'avait pas été simple de gérer Vah Ruta. Même si la créature était assez « inoffensive » par rapport à Vah Medoh, elle savait chasser les intrus. Et jamais Asarim n'aurait un jour penser devoir virevolter comme il l'avait fait pour esquiver ces blocs de glace. Il n'était pas très bon acrobate et il le sentait que trop bien. Son corps souffrait de ses excès !

Mais il avait aidé le Héros. Le domaine Zora avait un léger sursis avant que Vah Ruta ne se relève et ne reprenne ses pluies diluviennes. Cela pouvait ne durer qu'un jour, c'était déjà ça d'offert à Link. Et s'il parvenait à calmer Vah Medoh au passage ou à faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas une menace permanente… ce serait un soulagement. Cependant Asarim était un peu attristé : il ne devait en aucun cas croiser son ami voyageur pour le moment ! La blessure infligée par Vah Ruta était assez laide et il ne pourrait pas la cacher de sa vue. Surtout parce que la créature avait touché son aile.

Après sa déconvenue avec la créature divine des Zoras, Asarim avait volé tant bien que mal (malgré son aile blessée), jusqu'en Akkala. Bon, ce choix n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent parce que c'était la région juste au nord des Zoras. Mais vu son état, il n'était pas en mesure d'aller plus loin. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit son élixir et l'appliqua sur sa plaie, serrant fermement son bec alors que la potion faisait son effet primaire. Il savait qu'il devait retourner voir Teba. Le rassurer. Il avait fui si vite, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

Péniblement, le ménestrel se remit sur ses pattes et doucement, il testa son aile : la potion avait soigné la blessure mais n'avait pas retiré la douleur. Voler serait compliqué. Pas impossible. Mais pénible. Pourtant Asarim ravala sa souffrance et fit le péniblement long trajet de la région d'Akkala jusqu'aux chaînes d'Hebra. En prenant le soin de s'arrêter aussi souvent que nécessaire, de préférence dans un relai où il prenait le temps de dormir et de manger correctement. Est-ce qu'Hylia était cruelle ? Il pensa qu'elle était un peu trop joueuse à son goût quand un matin, en sortant de son lit, il trouva le Héros.

Ce dernier était en train de s'occuper de sa monture, ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué. Le ménestrel hésita presque à retourner sous sa couette mais se ravisa rapidement. Ce ne serait malheureusement pas très gentil de sa part de le fuir de la sorte, surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal qui mérite une telle attitude de sa part. Alors il se leva et s'étira, prenant le temps de lisser ses plumes pour avoir l'air plus présentable. Satisfait de son apparence, il quitta le lit.

Il s'approcha calmement. Lentement l'Hylien se tourna et en le voyant, son expression se mua en une tendresse infinie. Il caressa le museau de son cheval avant de le laisser trotter plus loin puis se rua vers le Piaf dès qu'il fût certain de ne pas effrayer sa monture.

\- Que d'affection ! plaisanta Asarim.

\- « J'ai tenu parole : j'ai aidé pour Vah Medoh ! Je ne peux pas encore l'atteindre mais ses canons ont été désactivé ! » signa frénétiquement le jeune homme. « Ta famille n'est plus en danger pour le moment ! »

\- C'est… fantastique, soupira le ménestrel soulagé. Tu as ma plus profonde gratitude mon jeune ami.

Le Héros perdit son sourire en remarquant la fatigue sur le visage d'Asarim. Il pencha la tête, soucieux. Avant de juste poser ses mains sur ses ailes, inquiet.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis vraiment soulagé pour mon village et je ne saurais jamais trop te remercier de l'avoir protégé pour moi.

\- « C'est mon devoir. »

\- J'aimerais que ne soit pas le cas, murmura Asarim pour lui-même.

L'Hylien fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il n'avait pas bien compris sa phrase et Asarim chassa son commentaire en haussant les épaules. A la place, il proposa un chant ainsi que la promesse de conter son exploit pour Vah Medoh. Le Héros rougit, confus : il était d'accord pour écouter ses chansons mais l'idée qu'il compose l'une d'elle rien que pour lui et pour vanter ses efforts, cela semblait l'embarrassé.

A l'étonnement d'Asarim. Il releva doucement, avec cette même tendresse autant dans sa voix que dans ses yeux, que les faits héroïques se devaient être chanté, que c'était son travail en tant que ménestrel. Sauf que le jeune homme refusa totalement qu'il écrive quoi que ce soit en rapport avec cette expérience, ne semblant pas si fier que ça de ses faits d'armes ! Alors qu'il devrait être honoré ! Mais voyant qu'il ne cherchait ni gloire, ni notoriété, il fût pris d'un élan de tendresse : c'était une âme tellement pure et si noble qu'il voulait en louer la grandeur pendant des années !

\- « Pas de chanson sur moi ! » signa l'Hylien catastrophé. « J'ai aidé ton peuple pour toi… pour pas que tu romps ta promesse. Pour que tu accomplisses ce que tu as à accomplir. »

Asarim cessa de le taquiner alors qu'il gonfla sous l'étrange déclaration de son jeune ami : c'était… c'était étonnamment intime comme motif. Et… terriblement gentil. Il se redressa, conscient que sa gêne était évidente vu qu'il avait doublé de volume avec ses plumes ébouriffées sous l'embarras. Le Héros s'en étonna, passa ses doigts dans son plumage tout hérissé et ce contact l'électrisa. L'un comme l'autre.

\- Mon jeune ami, ce que tu me dis me comble d'euphorie mais… je ne suis pas digne d'autant de dévotion, je ne suis qu'un…

Le Héros posa sa main sur son bec, pour l'empêcher de continuer. Avant de l'attraper par son écharpe et de le tirer à son niveau. Asarim se laissa faire, un peu surpris. Mais quand il sentit les lèvres de l'Hylien s'écraser doucement sur le côté de son bec, il écarquilla les yeux. Avant de plaquer ses ailes sur ses épaules et de l'écarter immédiatement. Le jeune homme parut totalement confus, ce qui n'aida absolument pas le Piaf :

\- P-Pourquoi ?! demanda Asarim, perdu.

\- « Pourquoi ? » répéta en signe l'Hylien.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas anodin d'embrasser quelqu'un, bredouilla le Piaf. Encore plus quand tu me sais marier et père de famille…

\- « Alors pourquoi es-tu aller chez les Zoras pour arrêter Vah Ruta ? » demanda le Héros, perplexe. « Pourquoi cette dévotion pour ma cause ? »

Asarim ferma les yeux : foutu Teba ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu garder le silence et juste accepter son aide sans le mettre en cause ? Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, hein ? En même temps, il ne lui avait rien expliqué. Sans doute qu'il avait cherché des explications auprès du Héros… ce qui était certainement logique. Il poussa un cri indigné et frustré.

\- « Teba était inquiet pour toi. Il a dit que tu n'avais aucun talent pour l'archerie et que de te voir plaider ma cause aussi désespéramment était signe que j'étais important. Et je l'ai cru. Sinon pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie ? Au détriment de ta famille… de ta femme et de tes filles… »

Cette fois il ne répondit pas. Parce qu'il… n'avait pas réalisé à quel point sa décision de l'aider était… stupidement périlleuse. Qu'il avait blâmé Teba d'avoir risqué sa vie alors qu'il était marié et père, tout ça pour faire exactement la même chose quelques heures après. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi le guerrier Piaf n'abandonnait pas si facilement, pourquoi il était si têtu : c'était par dévotion pour les gens qu'il aimait. Teba aimait sa femme et son fils. Et il ne concevait de les laisser vivre dans la peur. Même s'il engageait sa vie dans un combat absolument déséquilibré… il le faisait pour ceux qu'il aimait. Il se battait pour leur offrir un avenir sans peur.

Et lui ? Lui qui ne savait que chanter… qui n'avait aucun talent pour l'archerie ou le combat. Qui en plus d'être lent, n'était pas agile… pourquoi avait-il engagé ce combat ? Parce qu'il était… triste que le Héros affronte toutes les difficultés du monde seul… ? Sans doute, oui. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante ? Ce garçon était tout ce qu'il n'était pas : un combattant, un expert en arme et surtout et avant tout, un Prodige ! Il avait le talent dans le sang, rien que le pauvre petit ménestrel qu'il était puisse égaler… Et pourtant. Il avait été blessé dans le seul but de calmer temporairement Vah Ruta. Juste pour lui accorder un peu de répit. Il avait offert au jeune homme… un fragment d'espoir. L'espoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son combat.

\- Je suis confus, murmura Asarim. Il s'avère que je t'ai induit en erreur. Je n'ai pas de sentiment romantique pour toi, mon jeune ami. Ce que j'éprouve c'est de la tendresse, pas de l'amour.

L'expression du jeune homme se teinta d'une douleur extrême, comme si Asarim avait pris un couteau pour le lacérer avec. C'était une horrible expression, qu'il voulait chasser de son visage : il ne méritait pas de souffrir de la sorte ! Il amorça un mouvement, cherchant à un moyen de retirer toute cette peine de son visage mais l'autre ne se laissa pas faire. Il se recula, l'empêchant de le toucher ou de l'approcher, ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes évidentes. Ah ciel, qu'avait-il encore fait ?!

\- Attends ! s'exclama Asarim alors que le Héros sautait sur le dos de sa monture. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !

Sans attendre il battit de ses ailes et mit à le suivre en volant. La monture n'était pas particulièrement la plus rapide mais sa maîtrise de l'animal et sa capacité à l'emmener à toute vitesse sur des chemins étroits ou escarpés fascinèrent Asarim.

\- Je t'attendrai ! s'exclama le Piaf. J'ai… beaucoup de chose à te dire, des choses que je refusais d'avouer trop vite ! Où que tu sois, je t'attendrais… Link !

Le jeune homme était bien trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit et Asarim abandonna l'idée de le pourchasser, sachant qu'il était grandement responsable de sa douleur. Le suivre n'était pas une bonne idée et sa propre détresse l'étonna énormément. Comment ? Comment en était-il arrivé à ce stade alors qu'il y a quelques jours encore, il se contentait de chanter joyeusement… ?! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il prit une violente impulsion et se rendit immédiatement au village Piaf. Il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Teba ! Il n'avait peut-être pas d'amour romantique pour l'Hylien mais il tenait assez à lui pour refuser qu'un malheur lui arrive ! Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de guerrier sans cervelle avait osé dire au Prodige Hylien ?! Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé dans une situation aussi embarrassante !


	6. Vide

**Chapitre 6 - Vide**

\- Aaaw qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec Héros sempaï… ?

Kah'ge était perché sur une branche d'arbre, regardant sa cible avec inquiétude. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu disparaître dans le ciel, perché sur le dos d'un Piaf tout blanc et dans l'impossibilité de le suivre, il avait énormément tourné en rond dans la région d'Hébra, se perdant dans les montagnes et essayant de s'occuper jusqu'à ce que des explosions le prenne de court. Il avait relevé la tête, surpris. Et il avait trouvé l'espèce d'oiseau mécanique qui hurlait dans un concert de mécanismes et de coups de feu totalement improbable. Il avait paniqué, angoissé, il avait tournoyé sans savoir quoi faire et sans savoir ce qu'il se passait là-haut !

Puis le Héros était tombé du ciel, comme il en avait le secret. Mais avec l'autre Piaf blessé à la jambe. Kah'ge les avait surveillés lourdement, se demandant s'ils étaient responsables de ce chaos dans le ciel. Les deux s'étaient éloignés d'une démarche maladroite et Kah'ge avait alors remarqué que le Héros aidait l'autre incapable de guerrier. Il les avait suivis, perplexe : était-ce seulement possible qu'ils aient combattu cet oiseau mécanique ? Enfin… ce n'était qu'un Piaf et un Hylien ! Et la bestiole là-haut, elle était immense en plus de peser des tonnes ! Enfin… vu la taille du machin, ils n'ont pas pu le détruire de l'extérieur mais comme il semblait soudainement silencieux, ils avaient probablement fait quelque chose.

La suite, cela avait été des remerciements, des discussions inutiles, un buffet. Kah'ge avait infiltré le village en tant que voyageur Hylien vu que les Piafs semblaient avoir encore des touristes. Et il avait pu observer en douce son Héros en train d'essayer de communiquer avec ses mains. Mais devant l'air perplexe des deux Piafs et devant leur refus de laisser le Héros s'exprimer sur leur plume comme il l'avait fait pour le Zora, Kah'ge chercha un moyen d'aider. Mais comme il ne brillait pas d'intelligence et qu'il n'était pas spécialement doué en discrétion, il trouva seulement le moyen d'hurler sur les deux vendeurs et de leur faire savoir que le Héros voulait juste acheter des vêtements chauds (aw, il était adorable avec son nez et ses joues rougies par le froid !).

Avant de juste fuir, mort de honte de s'être affiché publiquement de la sorte. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, prêt à dissiper son charme et reprendre son visage de sous-fifre du clan Yiga, il fût retenu soudainement par le Héros. Ce dernier avait un regard d'une infinie reconnaissance et même si aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il plaça le bout de ses doigts sur son menton pour ensuite pencher sa main en avant alors que ses lèvres articulèrent un « merci » muet.

Kah'ge ne se rappelait de plus rien après cette rencontre, trop heureux et honteux à la fois. Il ne devait pas être heureux d'avoir ces interactions avec le Héros ! Il était un assassin, un fier membre du clan Yiga ! Et sa mission était de le tuer ! Pourtant il rêvassa bien trop sur le reste des voyages du Héros, l'accompagnant dans l'ombre en roulant de bonheur dès qu'il en avait l'occasion (soit un peu trop souvent…). Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête au relai du pont de Tabantha. Le Héros avait marché et il avait signé pour f aire appeler sa monture. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à un voyage un peu plus sportif (suivre une jument lancée à vive allure, ce n'était pas chose aisée !), Kah'ge remarqua le Piaf musicien avant son Héros sempai.

En toute honnêteté, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Parce que son Héros le rencontrait trop souvent à son goût. Et peut-être parce que c'était le seul avec qui son Héros était… démonstratif ? Et affectueux ? Ce qui était tellement rageant : il voulait ces réactions rien que pour lui ! Il avait regardé le Héros l'étreindre et les deux discuter en n'en comprenant que la moitié avant de juste… voir son Héros poser ses lèvres sur le bec du Piaf !

Et là, tout s'était enchaîné. Le Piaf avait repoussé le Héros et ce dernier avait fui, ne laissant pas le temps au musicien de s'expliquer et forçant Kah'ge à faire un choix : tuer ce Piaf tout de suite et maintenant ou poursuivre son héros et essayer de le consoler à sa manière… ?

Son choix avait été vite fait. Il avait suivi le Héros, mais il se jura de le faire payer au Piaf : d'où il refusait un baiser du Héros ?! Lui, il n'en aurait jamais un aussi doux et aussi tendre, alors… alors il était profondément jaloux ! S'il devait avoir quelque chose du Héros, ce sera toujours dans la force et la confrontation. Il l'avait suivi aussi vite qu'il avait pu, le regardant chevaucher pendant deux jours entiers ! Sans se reposer et cette fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Au troisième jour, il laissa sa monture dans un autre relai au sud des plaines d'Hyrule, près du colisée en ruine. Pour s'éloigner à pied après avoir caressé sa jument avec tendresse.

Ce qui inquiétait le jeune Yiga c'était que le Héros était… dans une bien triste humeur. Il boudait tout ce qui traînait sur le chemin, ne s'arrêtant plus pour cueillir tout ce qui traînait, marchant d'un pas furieux à travers tout Hyrule. Ses combats contre les monstres étaient particulièrement violents, comme s'il avait de la colère à évacuer (et à dire vrai, Kah'ge n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu beaucoup de fois en colère). Il se contentait de repas sur le pouce (alors qu'il était plutôt gourmand, appréciant les bons petits plats !). Un comportement… anormal que n'expliquait pas Kah'ge. Il notait frénétiquement tout ce qui lui voyait, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, il décida de se déguiser en voyageur et se plaça sur son chemin, dans l'espoir qu'une confrontation directe le fasse un minimum réagir. Il se posa sur le bord de la route, attendant qu'il passe. Comme il s'en doutait, le Héros l'ignora, trop plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qui l'exaspéra. Il le héla assez fort pour briser sa rumination et le Héros se retourna, surpris. Il l'approcha, perplexe, ne s'attendant pas à trouver un voyageur bien loin des routes. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Kah'ge inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

\- Le temps idéal, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Le Héros leva la tête, comme s'il prenait enfin connaissance de la météo. Le temps était nuageux, il ne pleuvait pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il baissa la tête et haussa les épaules, comme si cela l'indifférait. Kah'ge ne put masquer plus longtemps un sourire mauvais alors qu'il se mit en garde, surprenant le Héros dans son changement soudain d'attitude.

\- C'est un temps parfait pour mourir !

Le Yiga arracha ses talismans, dévoilant sa véritable apparence avant de faire danser ses deux serpes dans ses mains, dans des mouvements aussi acrobatiques qu'imprévisible. Le Héros fût bien plus rapide que lors de leur première rencontre à dégainer son arme et décrocher son bouclier pour l'affronter. Faisant courir un frisson d'excitation dans tout le corps de Kah'ge : enfin ! Enfin il trouvait son Héros sempai ! L'homme froid, implacable, capable de tuer d'affronter une bête divine de sang-froid, sans sourciller ! Il n'avait rien éprouvé d'aussi fort depuis qu'il avait croisé sa route et rien ne pouvait lui offrir un meilleur divertissement que l'Hylien en face de lui !

Kah'ge effectua deux saltos arrière quand le Héros enchaina ses estocs avec son épée et avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre de ses mouvements, il se rua vers lui dans une course très rapide et abattit ses deux serpes de toutes ses forces. Le Héros ne chercha pas à parer avec son épée, se tournant simplement pour que les deux larmes percutent son bouclier. L'impact résonna lourdement autour d'eux, arrachant une grimace aux deux : l'onde parcourut leurs bras respectifs et les deux sentirent cette dernière les repousser. Mais cela provoqua le sourire démentiel de Kah'ge derrière son masque alors qu'il usa de ses talismans pour se mettre hors de portée du Héros qui accusait le choc.

Reconnaissant sa technique, le Héros s'écarta en vitesse, roulant dans l'herbe pour éviter son attaque venant d'au-dessus de sa tête et Kah'ge ne put retenir son rire à ce moment : le voilà ! Le voilà enfin l'affrontement dont il avait besoin ! Voilà comment laver son honneur de Yiga ! Il disparut avant même que son opposant n'amorce le moindre mouvement avant de réapparaître près de lui, ses lames ne tardant pas à siffler près de sa tête blonde ! Il évita de justesse, l'une des serpes éraflant sa joue dans le mouvement avant que le sous-fifre ne soit vivement repoussé en arrière à cause d'un coup bien placé.

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama Kah'ge en faisant danser ses lames autour de ses poignets. Tu as du répondant, j'aime ça !

Le Héros eut une expression d'agacement, quelque chose de sombre, qui eut le mérite de provoquer un frisson qui traversa tout le dos du Yiga : il était juste délicieusement sinistre avec une expression aussi noire au visage. Il lui en fallait plus ! Il lui fallait lui arracher plus de choses que personne n'avait jamais vu de lui ! Et ce combat était exactement ce qui allait nourrir ce besoin !

L'affrontement fût assez long pour que les deux soient essoufflés et en sueur. Kah'ge jouait avec les nerfs de son Héros sempai, faisant glisser ses armes sur lui sans le blesser, juste pour lui prouver qu'il avait le dessus sur lui, qu'il savait ses failles et ses ouvertures, qu'il pouvait passer où bon lui semblait pour le tailler, le blesser et l'ouvrir. Et à chaque fois, le Héros se braquait, se crispait lourdement et instaurait de la distance, pour l'empêcher de jouer avec lui. Il essayait de prendre le dessus, de contrer ses approches, d'imposer son rythme ! En vain. Le style très acrobatique de Kah'ge était à son désavantage et ses armes étaient malheureusement trop lourdes pour son style.

Oh, ce n'était pas à sa décharge : si le Yiga ne faisait pas attention, un seul de ses coups pouvaient le désarmer ou le jeter au loin comme un fétu de paille ! Le Héros était épuisé, entre son long voyage sans repos, ce combat qui s'éternisait et son moral, Kah'ge avait l'ascendant sur lui. Et l'autre ne le savait que trop bien, restant à présent beaucoup plus sur la défensive. Jusqu'à ce… moment où Kah'ge n'avait absolument pas prévu ce mouvement. En même temps qui jetait soudainement son bouclier au sol pour grimper dessus ?! Et glisser comme si c'était normal sur la pente où il était pour le faucher en pleine téléportation !

Ils roulèrent sur le talus jusqu'à ce que le Yiga soit écrasé au sol. Il se débattit furieusement, essayant de lui échapper mais le Héros planta son épée contre son cou, ses deux mains fermement ancrées sur la garde. La lame était très proche de son visage, il en sentait l'éclat froid contre sa peau malgré sa tenue. C'était pour le dissuader de gigoter. Mais le Héros ne s'arrêta pas à ça, ayant que trop bien intégré le fait qu'il était souple et agile. Alors il écrasa péniblement ses genoux sur ses bras, l'empêchant d'en faire l'usage, et usa de ses hanches pour garder les siennes au sol et éviter toute torsion et prévenir une évasion.

Ah… il était tout échevelé, couvert d'herbe et de terre, transpirant et essoufflé. Kah'ge ne put s'empêcher de le trouver… attirant, malgré lui. Il détourna les yeux, s'empêchant de le contempler trop longtemps.

\- Même… même si tu me… tues, haleta Kah'ge. Y en aura d'autre… pour me remplacer…

Le Héros fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Avant d'inspirer profondément pour essayer de calmer sa respiration chaotique. Il lâcha son épée (toujours plantée contre son cou) et leva ses mains. Kah'ge siffla sous son masque avant même qu'il ne signe quoi que ce soit. Le Héros arqua ses sourcils cette fois.

\- Je comprends rien à ces signes !

Stupeur chez le Héros. Kah'ge fronça les sourcils derrière son masque : qu'avait-il dit de si curieux pour qu'il ait l'air si troublé ? Il le regarda poser sa main sur son torse, sursautant malgré lui à ce contact. Il le sentit tracer des lignes et il se concentra pour comprendre ses mots.

\- Comment ça « comment je sais que t'es muet » ? s'énerva le Yiga. Tu n'as pas lâché un mot depuis le début du combat et tu commences à essayer de dire des trucs avec tes mains ! Faut pas être voyant pour comprendre ! Urgh, achève-moi, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi !

Nouvelle série de ligne sur son torse. Kah'ge lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas frissonner sous ce contact, pour ne pas chercher non plus à le prolonger. Ils étaient ennemis, il ne devait rien éprouver du tout, si ce n'est du dégoût. Il ne répondit pas à sa question. Alors les doigts de l'Hylien remontèrent sur ses clavicules jusqu'à passe la ligne de son cou et s'arrêter sur son masque. Le Yiga ferma les yeux : il allait mourir par humiliation ! Il ne devait pas se laisser tenter à tout rapprochement, son devoir était de le tuer ! Pas de… de… ! Kah'ge se mordit furieusement la langue, s'empêchant d'avoir la moindre pensée agréable et se débattit à nouveau, empêchant le Héros de lui arracher son masque ! De toute façon, il n'y arriverait pas, ce dernier était fermement fixé pour son style de combat (combien de fois il avait pu le perdre dans ses cabrioles parce qu'il n'était pas attaché correctement… !).

\- Je connais tous tes points faibles, Link ! s'insurgea Kah'ge, furieux. Même si tu me tues, les autres sont déjà au courant de tes faiblesses ! Ils te tueront s…

Kah'ge ne termina pas sa phrase alors qu'il vit le Héros être dégagé de sur lui par une arme. Cette dernière brisa la protection de ses vêtements pour se planter dans sa chair et faire gicler une gerbe de sang dans le mouvement. Le Yiga n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà un bras puissant l'attrapait par l'épaule et le jeta plus loin. Le temps de se remettre de la surprise, il se retourna, paniqué et trouva son officier debout, arme à la main, menaçant la vie du Héros. Un sentiment paradoxal et puissant attrapa le pauvre Kah'ge à ce moment. L'envie d'accomplir sa tâche et l'envie de… l'épargner.

\- Ne. Touche. Pas. Un. Seul. Cheveu. De. Mon. Sous-fifre. Héros, articula l'officier.

L'officier se tourna, frappa l'épée du Héros pour la jeter au loin. Tous la regardèrent tomber quelques mètres plus bas et le Héros se tourna vers lui, troublé. Il signa, maladroitement et l'imposant Yiga eut un reniflement.

\- Tu as épargné sa vie une fois. C'est la seule chose que je te dois. Mais la prochaine fois, nous serons ennemis. Et je prendrai ta tête. Maintenant : pars.

Le Héros approuva d'un lent mouvement de tête et Kah'ge le regarda s'éloigner non sans leur adresser des regards rempli d'incompréhension. L'officier attrapa son sous-fifre et disparut dans un nuage massif de fumée et de talismans. Ils se retrouvèrent bien plus loin et Kah'ge fût repoussé sans aucune tendresse. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en grognant. Il savait qu'il avait merdé à mort et que si son officier lui avait sauvé la peau, ce n'était pas gratuit. Il aurait dû mourir, il était la honte de Yiga à survivre au Héros à chaque fois !

\- Tu es en colère… ? demanda-t-il en pure rhétorique.

\- Non. Je suis… furieux, Kah'ge. Il me semble t'avoir ordonné d'arrêter de sortir de ton périmètre et de tuer le Héros si tu le croisais.

\- J'ai essayé ! se justifia le sous-fifre. Il… m'a juste pris par surprise…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing qui s'écrasa lourdement sur son masque au point de le faire craquer sinistrement (et sans doute son nez derrière). Kah'ge fût projeté au sol par la force du coup et ne fût plus qu'un amas de sang et de douleur, gémissant faiblement sous la surprise et le choc.

\- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! rugit l'officier. TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS COMMENCE A TE SUIVRE A PARTIR DU MOMENT OU TU AS COMMENCE A SORTIR DU PERIMETRE SOUS MA JURIDICTION ? TU CROIS QUE JE N'AI PAS COMMENCE A PROTEGER TON CUL POUR T'EVITER D'ÊTRE BANNI OU TUE POUR TA CONNERIE ?! ALORS ECOUTE-MOI BIEN PETIT CON : TU VAS RENTRER AVEC MOI AU REPAIRE ET TU N'EN BOUGERAS PLUS JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE ! ET SURTOUT ! SURTOUT TU TE TIENS A CARREAU !

Kah'ge approuva d'un signe de la tête, se retenant de crier, de parler ou de pleurer. Il savait combien il était chanceux de s'en sortir avec juste un nez pété. Son officier l'attrapa par la taille et le porta sous son bras, comme s'il fût qu'un fagot de bois, avant de prendre la route pour rentrer au repaire. Ils n'étaient pas loin du désert Gerudo et encore moins de leur planque, mais cela l'étonna que son officier décide de marcher. Il ne posa pas la question, se demandant juste si Narh'su et Fuh'ma seraient là aussi : s'il était tout seul au repaire, il allait dépérir.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence de mort, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, l'officier le posa au sol avant de sortir une gourde de son sac et de boire. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, passa ses mains sur les sangles qui retenaient son masque et le releva pour voir que le bas de son visage. En voyant le sang commençant à coaguler sur son nez et ses lèvres, il soupira et le fit boire avant de sortir une potion. Il regarda l'état de son nez, voyant qu'il le lui avait clairement cassé.

Il essaya de lui remettre approximativement droit (non sans arracher à Kah'ge un hurlement de douleur) et passa une potion de soin supérieure. Cela ne serait pas miraculeux mais le sous-fifre sut que cela allait aider. Il le remercia à mi-voix et retourna dans son mutisme.

\- C'est Narh'su qui m'a parlé de tes escapades, soupira l'officier alors qu'ils faisaient une pause. Il s'inquiétait de ne plus te voir revenir régulièrement, tes absences sont passées de quelques jours à plusieurs semaines. J'ai… bien reçu tous tes rapports mais ce n'est pas le problème. J'espère que tu comprends que… tu as dépassé les bornes et que j'ai besoin de te corriger. Si je ne le fais pas, un autre prendra ma place et ne sera pas aussi indulgent. Compris ?

Kah'ge approuva d'un signe de la tête mais ne dit rien. Il venait de subir un très violent ascenseur émotionnel, il avait du mal à bien s'en remettre. Il y avait quelques instants encore, il était plein d'adrénaline, de confiance, combattant le Héros, le grand ennemi des Yigas mais surtout de leur Seigneur. Et là, il s'était fait casser le nez par son officier et était consigné dans ses quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre parce qu'il avait déconné en suivant le Héros partout. Il… se sentait horriblement vide. L'idée même de ne pas se réveiller le lendemain et de ne pas trouver cet idiot d'Hylien perché dans un arbre en train d'attraper la seule pomme restant sur la plus haute branche… c'était un supplice. Une horreur même.

Il ne réalisa que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient repris la route (il n'était plus porté comme un fagot de bois mais il n'était pas certain d'apprécier d'être traîné par la main par son officier), qu'il pleurait. Il était vraiment un échec comme Yiga. D'un, il n'arrivait pas à tuer le Héros quand bien même il le confrontait, de deux, il en ressortait toujours vivant. Et à présent, il ne pouvait ni l'approcher, ni le voir…

Son souffle se fit de plus en plus court, comme après un effort intense alors que son cœur battait stupidement fort. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement, sa vue se trouvant à chaque pas. Il éprouvait toujours plus de mal à avancer, sentant ses membres devenir lourds.

\- C-chef… je me sens pas… b-bien…

\- Continue de marcher, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Le sous-fifre fît un effort monstrueux pour ne pas tourner de l'œil avant d'arriver au repaire. Il n'avait pas grand souvenir de la fin du trajet, juste qu'il avait fini dans les bras de son officier, que ce dernier lui parlait mais impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait dit. Il se sentit transporté jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur, l'odeur et le bruit du repaire ne se fasse sentir et entendre, l'aidant à se détendre. Il fût conduit dans une pièce étroite, qui n'était pas sa chambre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son officier près de lui mais il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était dit. Est-ce qu'il lui parlait déjà ?

Tout était que confusion, brouhaha et mélange de couleur. Il posa sa tête sur ce qui lui semblait être un oreiller et se laissa aller à une sorte de torpeur. Il tenait une main dans la sienne, mais il ne savait pas qui c'était. Mais elle était là, l'aidant à endurer les pics de douleur quand ils se faisaient insupportables et qui était une ancre dans le flot de sa souffrance. Il eut la sensation que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était là, en train de dépérir dans cette pièce inconnue. A présent c'était comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau était percée de toute part par des aiguilles. Son cœur tambourinait stupidement fort dans ses oreilles et il poussa un cri d'agonie.

Il entendit un bruit sourd alors il tourna la tête pour voir une vision qui le réconforta, terriblement dans son état de souffrance.

\- Maître… Kohga, murmura Kah'ge.

\- Shh. Ne parle pas, économise tes forces mon garçon. Ce n'est que le début de la nuit, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour y être exposé. Cela risque d'être douloureux pour toi.

Kah'ge ne comprenait pas vraiment avant de siffler entre ses dents, son corps lui rappelant à quel point il lui faisait mal. Il crispa sa main sur celle qu'il tenait depuis un moment et il réalisa bien après coup que c'était celle du chef du clan Yiga. Honteux, il voulut la lâcher, essayant d'avoir l'air un minimum fort devant son maître mais ce dernier la récupéra doucement et posa son autre main sur son front.

\- Il est lucide ? demanda la voix que Kah'ge reconnu comme étant celle de son officier.

\- A peine. C'est sa première fois ?

\- Sa première fois depuis sa majorité.

\- Je vois. Ne l'exposez a rien pendant la nuit durant, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'accepter sa grandeur.

Le chef du clan des Yiga lâcha doucement sa main et l'invita au repos. Le jeune sous-fifre le regarda rejoindre son officier et ce dernier tira une lourde pierre. L'enfermant dans le noir. Kah'ge sentit une puissante panique l'attraper et il poussa un cri étranglé, appelant désespérément son maître et son chef. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge cette foutue pierre. Le laissant là, agonisant et souffrant, sans aucune explication.

Il eut beau hurler, crier, appeler à l'aide, personne ne vint l'aider. Et tout son être le plongea dans une détresse infinie alors qu'il éprouvait à la fois paradoxalement une excitation semblable à ce qu'il avait éprouvé contre le Héros et une peur infinie de mourir en même temps…

* * *

**C'est une libre interprétation d'une Lune de Sang sur mon Yiga. Elle affecte normalement les monstres. Sauf que les Yigas n'en sont pas, ce sont des Sheikah. Alors je me suis permise des libertés à ce sujet :3c**


	7. Impa

**Chapitre 7 - Impa**

Quand Link était arrivé en catastrophe dans la demeure de sa grand-mère, Paya avait vivement sursauté. Encore plus parce qu'il avait commencé à signer de façon frénétique et particulièrement incompréhensible. Même Impa n'avait pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire et l'état de fébrilité de Link ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Finalement, sa grand-mère lui demanda de préparer des boissons chaudes et Paya s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle jeta cependant plusieurs coups d'œil inquiets vers le Héros qui ne semblait pas se calmer, faisant les cents pas tout en signant nerveusement. Elle prépara avec soin le thé qu'elle apporta à sa grand-mère puis s'approcha de Link, tremblante d'appréhension.

Ce dernier daigna enfin s'arrêter quand il remarqua qu'elle tendait une tasse. Il la lui prit soigneusement des doigts et Paya se retint de tout lâcher quand ses doigts effleurèrent les siens. Elle inspira profondément, se détournant pour calmer la honte ravageant ses joues. Avant d'attendre sagement à côté d'Impa. Link souffla sur la boisson chaude et la but en petites gorgées, essayant de se calmer progressivement. Quand enfin son trouble parut se calmer il inspira profondément, posa la tasse près de lui et regarda Impa avec une évidente imploration dans son regard. La vieille femme soupira faiblement.

\- Exprime-toi calmement. Même si je maîtrise ton langage, ton agitation n'aide personne. Que se passe-t-il ?

Link commença à signer et bloqua soudainement sur quelque chose. Ne parvenant pas à trouver le signe correspondant à l'origine de son problème, il dessina à même le sol. Cette fois le visage d'Impa se durcit et signa pour lui, le mot qui lui faisait défaut. Link la remercia, soulagé et reprit sa phrase depuis le début.

\- « Existe-t-il un code d'honneur chez les Yigas ? »

\- Ce sont des assassins, Link. Des Sheikah s'étant détourné de leur devoir envers la royauté par rancœur et qui ont trouvé en Ganon un maître plus grand à servir. Je doute que le mot « honneur » existe dans le sens où toi tu le définis. Puis-je te demander ce qui t'a fait venir me poser cette question ?

\- « Oui. J'ai croisé un Yiga, il a engagé le combat et je l'ai affronté. Le duel était en ma faveur mais, un autre Yiga, plus fort, est venu le sauver. Il a dit que j'avais épargné sa vie et qu'il ne me tuerait pas cette fois… C'est une forme d'honneur que d'épargner une vie par dette. »

Paya fronça sensiblement les sourcils mais se força à rester impassible. Elle se tourna vers sa grand-mère. Cette dernière avait penché la tête, se cachant derrière son chapeau. Elle méditait, poussant ce soupir si caractéristique qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle était face à un dilemme. Avant que la jeune Sheikah ne pencha la tête, perplexe et ne réalise quelque chose par elle-même :

\- M-Maître Link, vo-vous avez épargné un Yiga ?! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée.

Link fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant avant de signer de façon hésitante.

\- « Je n'ai appris leur existence qu'après être venu ici. Avant ça, j'ignorais qui ils étaient. J'ai, effectivement, épargné l'un d'eux. Il m'a agressé pas loin du village. Mais ce jour-là, il pleuvait et il a été pris dans un éboulement. Je l'ai sorti de là. Parce qu'il disait ne pas vouloir mourir mais il a refusé de me demander de l'épargner… je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer… »

Cela faisait du sens mais cela ne parut pas convaincre Impa qui releva la tête et le dévisagea avec une grande sévérité. Paya vit Link tressaillir sur place avant de ne plus bouger, restant raide et crispé. Son expression semblait indiquer qu'il s'étonnait lui-même de sa réaction. Impa resta stoïque. Impossible de dire ce qu'elle pensait et même Paya n'osait faire quoi que ce soit : sa grand-mère était extrêmement autoritaire quand elle le voulait !

\- Regrettes-tu ton geste ? demanda Impa.

A cette question Link, arqua les sourcils avant de méditer la question, sa main posée sur son menton, l'air perplexe. Il releva ses mains, hésita, inspira et répondit simplement par un « non » ferme, sans équivoque : son visage et ses mots étaient raccord. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir sauvé la vie de ce Yiga. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir épargné non plus. Il ne regrettait rien de cette rencontre malheureuse et assumait ses actes. Impa le sonda lourdement, testant sa détermination et Link supporta l'examen sans faillir.

Paya était partagée : d'un côté, elle trouvait cela admirable que Link ait assez de compassion pour épargner un opposant dont il ignorait tout et de l'autre, elle s'inquiétait qu'il ne soit trop gentil et que cela lui joue des tours. Elle remarqua tardivement ses signes et ne sut de quoi il parlait. Elle regarda sa grand-mère, curieuse de savoir sur quoi ils avaient échangé pendant qu'elle était distraite. Mais Impa avait juste l'air ennuyé à présent, comme si les propos de Link la dérangeaient et la jeune Sheikah s'en voulut de ne pas avoir suivi : elle était perdue !

\- C'est assez atypique, commenta Impa.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Paya, confuse.

\- Les Yigas ont une partie du style de combat Sheikah, il ne faut pas oublier d'où ils viennent. Ils préfèrent des attaques furtives, brèves, souvent en usant de tout pour avoir le plus possible l'avantage. Le reste du temps, ils fuient avant de perdre un combat.

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

\- Le problème c'est que c'est ce Yiga qui a abordé Link alors qu'ils tendent des embuscades en temps normal. De plus il a engagé un combat assez long alors que leurs agressions sont rapides, furtives. Ici le combat a duré assez longtemps pour que Link ait le temps d'analyser ses mouvements et apprendre indirectement ses déplacements. Et enfin : il n'a pas fui alors même qu'il perdait son combat. Tout ça pour ensuite être sauvé ? Les Yigas qui se déshonorent au combat sont abattus. Ils sont inutiles au clan s'ils ne savent pas se battre.

Impa poussa à nouveau ce soupir avant de demander à Paya de quitter la pièce et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle ajouta gravement que tout ce qui allait être échangé entre elle et Link était confidentiel. De ce fait, Paya n'était donc pas autorisée à écouter jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère la mette dans la confidence. La jeune fille s'inclina, bredouillante et s'éloigna lentement, laissant Impa et Link seul à seul.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu retrouves la mémoire avant que tes défauts d'antan ne te rattrapent…

\- « Défauts d'antan ? » signa Link, perdu. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas que de tous les souvenirs que tu as perdus, cette partie de toi soit la plus oubliée.

\- « Aurais-je des choses à me reprocher… ? »

\- Oh non, c'est tout l'inverse. Tu ne te souviens pas de ton toi passé, des sacrifices et du fardeau que tu as porté pendant toutes ces années. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as gardé ta noblesse d'âme. Je suppose que ta nature même tend à t'attirer facilement les faveurs des gens que tu rencontres.

\- « J'étais comme ça ? »

Il avait l'air tellement étonné. Et il était si différent du Link qu'Impa avait connu jadis. Oh par Hylia, ce garçon n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Elle l'avait vu embrasser son destin bien trop jeune, décidant de suivre la voie de la chevalerie comme son père avant lui. Enfermant alors tout ce qui était ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses désirs, ses envies ou ses besoins. Il avait scellé tout cela pour devenir le chevalier tant attendu, le digne successeur de son père. Et pour ne pas faire honte à ce dernier et parce que l'épée de légende l'avait reconnu comme maître, il avait tout sacrifié de sa jeunesse et de sa vie.

Impa appréciait ce garçon devant elle. Vivant, entier, loin du jeune homme discipliné et enfermé dans son devoir. Il avait une tâche à accomplir, une seule chose à faire. Il y a cent ans, il était tombé au combat. Mais cent ans plus tard, le même poids et les mêmes responsabilités pesaient sur ses épaules. Sauf que ce Link, le Link cent ans plus tard ne subissait pas la pression de la même façon qu'avant. Il était le dernier espoir d'Hyrule mais sans toutes les entraves d'avant. Peut-être qu'à force de pousser ces jeunes gens à assumer le poids de leurs erreurs passés, ils avaient provoqué leur fin… ? Impa le pensait de plus en plus.

Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux devant l'expression perplexe du garçon, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait pu avoir un comportement déplacé ou pas.

\- Malgré l'éducation sévère de ton père et l'entraînement spartiate que tu t'es imposé à toi-même pour devenir chevalier, tu as encore en toi cette tendresse et cette gentillesse. Malheureusement, tu as souvent provoqué de la discorde autour de toi.

\- « Qu'ai-je fait ? »

\- Rien de mal, mon garçon, déclara la Sheikah en riant doucement. Tu as juste eu la chance et la malchance d'être apprécié et parfois même aimé. Mais pas que d'une seule personne. Et refusant de faire du mal ou de choisir une seule et unique personne, tu as toujours refusé de donner ton affection à qui que ce soit.

Si Impa n'avait pas vu l'expression de Link à ce moment, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse éprouver de l'embarras. Et pourtant en le voyant détourner le regard et enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, elle s'en étonna. Peut-être presque plus qu'à trouver une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Son sourire se fit plus grand en voyant l'expression gênée et indignée de Link, comme s'il refusait son explication mais qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la contredire, butant bêtement sur son affirmation.

Elle l'étudia en silence : le Fléau ne lui avait pas laissé la chance d'accepter d'être aimé et encore moins d'aimer en retour. Enfermé dans son rôle de chevalier servant, il avait toujours éconduit ses prétendantes. Le souci étant qu'il avait également eu des prétendants. Quelques chevaliers, avec qui il avait grandi et s'était entrainé. Parfois des guerriers dans d'autres peuples. Des hommes souvent discrets et Impa était certaine que même si Link n'avait pas été amnésique, il ne s'en souviendrait pas.

Car il avait plané pendant des années une sorte d'aura autour du jeune Prodige. Quelque chose qui dissuadait les gens d'essayer de confesser leurs sentiments. Parce qu'à l'instant où il portât cette tunique bleue, il affichait clairement son devoir et destin. Instaurant une barrière permanente entre lui, ses sentiments et les personnes autour de lui.

\- « Puis-je te parler d'autre chose ? » signa soudainement Link.

\- Bien sûr. Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ?

\- « J'ai… »

Link hésita. Impa remarqua que ses joues étaient rouges et que ses yeux ne cessaient de papillonner dans tous les sens sans se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit. Il inspira profondément et fronça les sourcils.

\- « J'ai cru que quelqu'un m'aimait. Et ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir une nouvelle fois. »

Impa resta bouche bée alors que Link baissa ses mains, les posant à plat sur ses genoux, essayant difficilement de chasser l'immense peine qui ravageait son visage au point de couler de ses yeux. La vieille Sheikah sauta de sa place, s'étonnant de voir le garçon si émotif et passa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il n'avait jamais versé une larme. Il n'avait jamais osé grogner, protester ou manifester la moindre de ses émotions. Toujours caché derrière ce masque impassible. N'affirmant jamais ses sentiments. Ni ne les affichant. Et là… là, il pleurait.

\- Tu as eu le temps de t'attacher à quelqu'un ? murmura Impa.

Le sourire de Link à ce moment fût d'une profonde tendresse et d'une infinie tristesse. Par Hylia, il ressemblait enfin au jeune homme qu'il aurait dû être !

\- « C'est… un Piaf et il est… »

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à me dire les choses, ne force pas. Surtout si c'est douloureux.

Le jeune homme laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Impa et devant cette fragilité émotionnelle et cette faiblesse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, elle s'avoua pour la première fois de son existence dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait géré le Fléau, sa stase longue de cent ans, la reconstruction sommaire d'une Hyrule ravagée. Et la vieille femme pourtant expérimentée ne savait pas comment gérer ce qui avait longtemps été un soldat parfait.

Elle le consola du mieux qu'elle put, le laissant exprimer tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui, comprenant qu'à lui comme sa pauvre Zelda, tout leur avait été volé : leur enfance, leur insouciance, toute la candeur de l'enfance. Par chance, la princesse avait trouvé un substitut dans l'étude qu'elle avait fait sur les ruines antiques. Mais Link ? Elle soupira faiblement : quelles avaient été leurs erreurs ? Le Roi comme elle-même n'avait-il pas oublié quelque chose dans cette histoire ?

Quand il fût un peu apaisé, elle appela sa petite-fille et lui demanda de préparer un lit pour son invité de ce soir. Chose que Paya s'empressa de faire, installant un lit à même le sol dans la pièce principale. Elle s'occupa de tout pour que Link ne manque de rien. Ce dernier mangea ce qu'elle lui avait apporté sans vraiment discuter. Paya remarqua ses yeux bouffis et sa mine décomposée. Elle l'observa probablement trop longtemps car il remarqua son étude silencieuse et se détourna immédiatement, soustrayant son visage à sa vue. La pauvre Paya bégaya, confuse et gênée alors qu'elle récupéra le plateau et qu'elle sortit de la maison en tout hâte.

Quand la nuit vint, Paya alla se coucher non sans jeter un petit coup d'œil vers la forme dans le lit improvisé. Sa grand-mère était au chevet de Link. Cela l'inquiéta un peu : est-ce que Link était malade ou avait un souci de santé ? Elle n'en sut rien et alla dans sa chambre, remplie d'angoisse et d'inquiétude. Impa l'avait remarquée mais elle préféra rester auprès du Héros pour le moment. Ce dernier semblait fuir le sommeil. Ses phases d'assoupissement étaient brèves avant qu'il ne se réveille en sursaut, totalement paniqué. Pour somnoler quelques minutes, s'endormir. Et rouvrir les yeux moins d'une heure après.

Chaque fois Impa passait une main sur son front pour l'apaiser, s'étonnant de son très mauvais sommeil. Elle décida de lui faire un remède maison pour soulager ses troubles et quand Link se réveilla pour la énième fois, elle lui servit une infusion. A sa grande surprise, cette dernière n'eut aucun effet alors qu'elle aurait couché le plus solide des Zoras. Cela fit dormir Link tout juste une heure, avant qu'il ne se réveille totalement délirant en pleine crise de larmes. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer.

Mais Link articula un seul prénom. Qu'Impa eut le temps de voir. Et elle fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas… ? Elle inspira calmement et mit cela de côté, s'occupant de Link, l'aidant à se rendormir avant d'aller réveiller sa petite fille au petit matin. Paya fût assez surprise de trouver sa grand-mère sur le pas de sa porte mais elle se leva immédiatement et s'approcha.

\- Va au village et trouve un guerrier qui peut voyager. Donne-lui cette lettre et veille à ce que personne d'autre que lui ne la lise.

\- Un souci ? demanda Paya, inquiète.

\- Il est temporaire. Quand j'aurais mis la main sur ce dont j'ai besoin, cela n'en sera plus un.

\- C… comment va maître Link ?

\- J'ignore si c'est son long sommeil ou bien l'influence du Fléau mais il ne dort plus. Ou très mal. Ce qui implique qu'il ne guérira pas correctement des blessures qu'il reçoit. Je vais trouver une solution. Si tu veux bien t'occuper du repas une fois ta mission terminée, je suis certaine qu'il appréciera un copieux petit déjeuner !

Paya irradia de joie et se mit immédiatement en chemin après s'être débarbouillée, coiffée et habillée pour sortir. En voyant l'état du lit où le Héros dormait, elle sut qu'en effet, sa nuit avait été difficile. Et en trouvant du nécessaire à thé ainsi que du matériel pour fabriquer un remède, elle ne tarda pas à réaliser que sa grand-mère l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Elle se pressa pour trouver la personne à qui elle devait remettre la lettre. Le Sheikah en question se retrouva fortement dépourvu de la requête de Dame Impa elle-même mais ne chercha pas à questionner Paya à ce sujet. Il la rassura et indiqua qu'il serait de retour prochainement. Avant de s'en aller sans s'expliquer.

La jeune Sheikah ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et rentra rapidement. Elle s'occupa de nettoyer tout ce que sa grand-mère avait dérangé la veille avant de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner (elle s'était surpassée et se félicita mentalement pour ce buffet qu'elle avait réussi à produire). Avant de préparer un thé qu'elle apporta à Impa. En voyant la vieille femme somnolant à sa place, elle se glissa à ses côtés sur la pointe des pieds, lui passa un plaid et laissa le thé sur le côté. Paya savait qu'elle avait le sommeil léger et qu'elle était sans doute déjà en train de surveiller en silence ses mouvements. Mais elle avait appris à faire semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper, laissant ainsi la jeune Sheikah agir comme si elle s'occupait d'elle et pas l'inverse.

Il ne se passa pas une heure de plus avant que Link en se réveille en sursautant, paniqué et le souffle saccadé. Paya se précipita à ses côtés, voulant le rassurer mais l'Hylien ne se laissa pas faire, la repoussant sous la surprise plus que le refus. Elle le regarda, fortement étonnée et Link réalisa son geste. Il se confondit en excuses signées avant de juste s'incliner.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura Paya. Je n'avais pas à vous surprendre de la sorte.

\- « Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

\- Je vous en prie. Vous pouvez vous laver et vous changer, j'ai fait préparer des vêtements propres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos vêtements actuels pour que je les lave. Le petit déjeuné sera dressé pour votre retour.

\- « Merci, Paya. »

\- J-je… ce n'est trois fois rien. A… a tout de suite !

Paya s'en alla rapidement, gênée par ce remerciement. Elle savait que c'était un simple « merci » mais elle avait eu la sensation qu'il lui adressait un baiser détourné. Elle se frappa la tête, se maudissant pour sa fantaisie avant de se prendre en main. Quand Link se leva, elle s'occupa des draps et de préparer la table. Quand elle entendit l'eau, elle sut qu'il se lavait et cachait honteusement son visage alors qu'elle déposait le linge propre et qu'elle récupérait le linge sale.

Quand Link revint avec une tenue traditionnelle de Sheikah, elle dû s'empêcher de s'évanouir de bonheur. Elle lui présenta la table devant laquelle il s'installa avec plaisir et commença à picorer dans tous les plats qu'elle avait dressé. Elle s'occupa des derniers préparatifs avant de le laisser et de s'occuper de ses vêtements sales. Elle s'assura de bien les laver mais surtout de repriser les pièces les plus abîmées. Elle remarqua alors qu'il devait subir les affres du voyage mais également ceux des combats. Elle glapit de terreur en trouvant des trous dans la tunique de Prodige. Certainement des flèches qu'il n'avait pas pu dévier. Elle déglutit péniblement alors qu'elle lisait l'histoire que chaque trou, chaque déchirure racontait. Et elle s'occupait de les rafistoler.

Elle ne pouvait faire guère plus. Elle n'était pas une guerrière comme sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait ni sa sagesse, ni son calme et encore moins sa grande expérience. Mais elle apprenait à contribuer avec ses moyens. Et si elle ne pouvait accompagner Link dans son combat, elle serait plus que ravie de repriser ses vêtements et de lui faire ses repas. Quand elle retourna dans la pièce de vie, le buffet avait été dévalisé. Elle eut un sourire en voyant qu'il avait mangé avec appétit et s'apprêtait à tout débarrasser… avant de remarquer que la pile de coussin sur laquelle sa grand-mère siégeait avait été renversé.

Elle se redressa brutalement, cognant son pied dans la petite table et gémissant de douleur pour sa bêtise. Les coussins étaient défaits et Link avait la tête dessus. Impa était bien réveillée et simplement assise contre lui, coincée sous le bras du garçon. Elle avait l'air un peu désespérée mais ne faisait rien pour bouger.

\- Tout va bien grand-mère ? chuchota Paya.

\- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sa mémoire corporelle qui réagit. Enfant, il faisait souvent ses siestes comme ça. Il ne s'en souvient pas mais cette position est confortable pour son corps et il a trouvé le moyen de s'endormir…

\- Dois-je le réveiller ?

\- Non, non. S'il peut dormir sans souffrir d'angoisse, laisse-le.

Paya approuva et les observa un moment. Impa se laissa aller contre Link et pencha son chapeau, sans doute pour accompagner Link dans sa sieste. La demoiselle eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre son travail silencieusement.

**ooo**

Link prolongea son séjour au village Cocorico de quelques jours, appréciant la quiétude du village. S'il dormait et mangeait chez Impa, Paya le voyait souvent jouer avec les enfants, passer du temps avec les villageois et même aider certains d'entre eux. Sa présence parut apporter un regain d'activité car Impa reçut énormément de visites mais aussi beaucoup de « cadeaux ». Principalement des victuailles, comme des viandes fines et des légumes frais. Paya n'avait pratiquement plus de raisons de sortir faire les courses et Impa dû intervenir : l'appétit légendaire de Link semblait préoccuper tout le monde mais elle refusait qu'il grossisse bêtement à force d'être gâté.

Réflexion faite, elle se fit la remarque à elle-même que pour grossir, il lui faudrait être statique. Et Impa savait que Link s'entraînait aussi. Elle l'avait déjà surpris derrière sa maison, épée à bout de bras, un air perplexe solidement fixé sur son visage quand son corps exécutait des mouvements qu'il avait répété maintes et maintes fois par le passé. Il sentait la nécessité de les reproduire mais ne comprenait pas leur utilité. Puis Link n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait rester en place. Il avait besoin de bouger et surtout il était serviable, acceptant parfois de faire quelques voyages de courte distance pour dépanner un villageois ou juste rendre service en allant chercher des ressources.

Son humeur s'était grandement améliorée aussi. Lui qu'elle avait vu ravagé par un petit chagrin d'amour, le voir rire avec les vieux du village, jouer avec les enfants, c'était plaisant. Elle s'était inquiétée qu'il s'enferme dans ce quotidien et oublie son devoir mais elle ne sut que trop bien qu'il n'eût pas oublié. Les soirs où il ne dormait pas, malgré ses tentatives de le forcer à se coucher, elle le trouvait sur le toit, en train de fixer le ciel d'un air inquiet. Une fois, il était descendu du toit où il s'était perché et ils avaient discuté. Il s'inquiétait pour Hyrule et la princesse Zelda.

C'était si rare qu'il évoque ce prénom qu'Impa crut qu'il se souvenait d'elle. Il l'éconduit tristement, expliquant qu'il sentait qu'elle était importante, qu'il avait déjà visité quelques lieux présents sur la tablette Sheikah… mais malheureusement il ne se souvenait de rien de plus. Pire encore, il n'éprouvait rien. Si elle était si importante, il devrait ressentir de l'inquiétude, de l'affection ou de la tristesse. Mais non : son cœur ne battait pas spécialement pour elle. Et il s'en inquiétait.

Impa le rassura : il lui faudrait du temps pour se souvenir et ajuster ses sentiments à son « nouveau » lui. Elle insista sur le fait qu'il ne serait jamais le même qu'il y a cent ans et qu'il ne devait pas croire que ses sentiments seraient totalement identiques, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela soulagea clairement le pauvre Hylien qui la remercia chaleureusement (osant même l'étreindre comme le ferait un petit-fils pour sa vieille grand-mère). Impa osa alors évoquer les Prodiges et l'expression de Link devint sombre :

\- « Je me suis souvenu d'amis d'enfance lors de mon séjour au domaine Zora », signa Link. « J'ai entendu parler des Prodiges mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Je me sens désolé pour le prince Sidon. La Prodige des Zoras était sa sœur, mais je ne me… rappelle de rien. »

\- Cela viendra. Ils ont été à tes côtés il y a cent ans. Les peuples en parlent comme des vestiges du passé, difficile de stimuler ta mémoire car ce sont des propos peut-être trop génériques. Peut-être pourrais-tu demander au prince Sidon de te parler sa sœur. Ou de voir si le Prodige Revali a de la famille qui pourrait t'aider à te souvenir. Tu as plusieurs pistes, Link. Ne t'angoisse pas sur ta seule mémoire.

Impa tapota sur l'épaule de Link et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rassuré : il devait laisser au temps faire son travail. Tout lui était étranger, inconnu. Mais la vieille Sheikah ne doutait pas qu'il arriverait à se réapproprier ses souvenirs. Et mieux encore : devenir ce qu'il aurait dû être. Un garçon libre de faire ses choix.

Le lendemain, Link avait quitté la tenue des Sheikah pour enfiler à nouveau sa tenue de Prodige. Il rassemblait ses quelques effets personnels avant de remercier Paya et Impa pour leur accueil et leur aide. Les deux le saluèrent et Link s'éloigna non sans leur adresser des signes de la main. Très vite le village le voyant sur le départ, il eut fort à faire et à gérer. Impa poussa un faible soupir, soulagée de le voir reprendre la route mais attristée de devoir le laisser y aller seul. Elle rentra dans sa demeure et reprit sa place alors que Paya referma la porte et s'occupa de nettoyer la maison. Impa était en pleine méditation, essayant de trouver comment aider Link la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait.

Aujourd'hui sa mémoire était son plus gros souci…

\- Dame Impa, déclara une voix sans que la personne ne soit visible.

\- Dois-je sortir ? demanda Paya.

\- Non, tu peux rester ma petite. Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle calmement, s'enfonçant sur sa pile d'oreillers.

Il y eut un léger silence, juste le temps de s'assurer que personne ne venait ici. Et la voix reprit calmement :

\- Votre sœur n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer le Héros. Il est bien passé au village mais n'est pas allé jusqu'à l'observatoire. Robbie a bien pu le voir et le laboratoire a pu retrouver son activité grâce à son aide.

\- Pourquoi ce garçon ne m'écoute pas ? se désespéra faiblement Impa. Ma sœur a de très bonnes connaissances sur la tablette, elle sera la plus à même de l'aider dans sa quête… Enfin, si Robbie peut déjà lui venir en aide, c'est déjà ça.

\- Concernant votre « requête personnelle », vos craintes sont malheureusement confirmées. Mais il semblerait que votre cible ne soit pas hostile. De ce que j'ai pu en apprendre, rien à signaler. Son objectif est très clair mais rien n'a été amorcé à ce jour.

\- Je vois. Merci pour ton aide. Tu peux retourner au village. Link part aujourd'hui, pense à le saluer.

La voix ne répondit pas et Impa dodelina de la tête, pensive. Paya se tourna vers sa grand-mère : elle n'avait pas lu sa missive, aussi elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle avait demandé. Mais de voir qu'elle enquêtait sur Link l'angoissa un petit peu. Oh, elle se doutait que sa grand-mère ne l'espionnait pas par doute ou méfiance. Elle voulait aider mais… Link était facilement dissipé. Il n'écoutait pas tout attentivement et rien que de l'envoyer au village d'Elimith, cela avait été quelque chose (avant de réaliser que sa tablette était vierge et que la carte qu'il possédait était… vierge. Vide de toute information, rendant ses déplacements hasardeux et improbables).

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir, grand-mère ? demanda Paya.

\- Rien de plus, ma petite. Le voyage de Link est long et compliqué. Mais c'est un garçon brave et courageux. Et peut-être plus malin que ce qu'on imaginerait. Prions Hylia pour que tout ce qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de vivre il y a cent ans, ne devienne pas une entrave dans son périlleux et fatidique combat…

Paya inclina la tête et ne chercha pas plus loin : si sa grand-mère le disait, elle ne pouvait que la croire. Sans voir le talisman Yiga qu'Impa froissait nerveusement : elle avait trouvé ce talisman de substitution dans les affaires de Link, avant que Paya ne s'occupe de repriser ses vêtements. Et la vieille Sheikah savait à quoi cela servait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était à moment il avait été utilisé et pour « quoi ». Elle redoutait que ce soit une tentative pour voler la tablette Sheikah. Et à dire vrai, si cette dernière venait à finir entre les mains des Yigas… elle ignorait ce qui les attendrait par la suite !

* * *

**J'adore le personnage d'Impa. Surtout la femme guerrière que j'ai surtout connu avec Ocarina of Time. J'ai une vision très particulière de l'Impa de BotW. Entre sagesse et calme mais également dévorée par la culpabilité. Je pense qu'elle a dû faire des choix. Des choix difficiles et cruels. Nécessaires même. Mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle peut se dire qu'elle aurait dû ou pu agir autrement. Sauf que le mal est déjà fait. D'ailleurs son rôle auprès de Zelda est éclipsé par Urbosa dans BotW OwO J'ai rien contre, j'aime Urbosa aussi :3 Mais c'est amusant de voir ce rôle de femme forte/guerrière toujours aux côtés de la princesse.**

**Ah oui, dans BotW, le tout premier Yiga déguisé que l'on croise, c'est lui qui nous adresse la parole et vient nous agresser alors qu'on passe près de lui. Après ça, on les rencontre aléatoirement dans tout Hyrule mais il faut leur parler pour qu'ils se dévoilent. C'est une mécanique de jeu que j'ai voulu utiliser et tenter de justifier de façon cohérente. Ce jeu me fascine de toute façon ! X'D**

**Merci de m'avoir lu. Si vous avez des expériences amusantes vécues avec les Yigas, n'hésitez pas à les partager ! Je suis curieuse de voir comment chacun a vécu sa/ses rencontres avec x') ! **


	8. Big Bad Bazz Brigade

J'adore la bridage de Bazz. J'ai juste totalement oublié comment ils l'ont appelée en français. Pardon. Je suis terriblement indigne XD

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Big Bad Bazz Brigade

\- Comme tu le peux constater, Vah Ruta est toujours active. Sa capacité à générer de l'eau à l'infini ne semble toujours pas enraillée. Nous ne sommes pas encore à l'abri de tout danger. Cependant, nous ne sommes plus en situation de crise depuis que la pluie s'est arrêtée de tomber en continu.

Link approuva d'un signe de la tête. Sidon eut un léger sourire alors qu'il se tourna vers la bête divine. Quand l'Hylien était venu à l'improviste, le prince des Zoras avait demandé à titre exceptionnel d'être relevé de ses obligations royales afin de pouvoir faire un rapport en personne au Héros. Son père avait accepté (même si cela avait fait grimacer Muzu), n'ayant rien à redire sur son initiative. Sidon avait alors guidé Link en haut du barrage est.

\- Je te remercie Link, tout ceci c'est grâce à toi… Je n'explique pas le mystère derrière mais nous sommes saufs.

En voyant Link perplexe et perdu, Sidon lui expliqua sa curieuse histoire avec leur étrange sauveur inconnu. Le prince des Zoras était persuadé que c'était un Piaf qui était venu les aider, car il n'avait aucune idée de qui d'autre aurait pu réaliser ce miracle. Il s'étonnait profondément que la personne ne décline pas son identité et encore plus que personne ne l'ait vu. D'autant plus qu'un Piaf était venu récemment, mandaté par un certain Teba à la demande même de Link. Sauf que comme Vah Ruta était temporairement apaisée, sa venue n'avait fait aucun sens. Et cela avait fait que renforcer la confusion chez les Zoras, notamment le prince qui ne comprenait pas le sens de ces actes.

A cette nouvelle, Sidon remarqua que le jeune Hylien s'était tendu et son expression s'était faite péniblement douloureuse. Etonné de le voir aussi nerveux, il passa sa main sur son aileron : son jeune ami avait l'air d'avoir encore éprouvé bien des choses en ces quelques semaines passées loin du domaine et le prince regretta de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Avant de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais l'accompagner. Il était prince et il avait des responsabilités. Battre la campagne aux côtés de Link était certes une perspective intéressante mais absolument pas réalisable. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, Link s'étant perdu dans ses pensées et semblant souffrir de ces dernières. Sidon médita rapidement un moyen de chasser sa peine ou quoi que ce fût comme émotion négative.

Brillant soudainement d'une idée lumineuse, Sidon pressa le pas et se planta devant le Héros, plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour capter son attention.

\- Tes exploits me sont parvenus, Link : tu as affronté Vah Medoh pour sauver le village Piaf ! De ce que j'en ai appris, tu les as aidés pour qu'un de leur guerrier soit dépêché ici. Tu as risqué ta vie pour eux et nous.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. »

Link hésita soudainement et tendit ses mains vers Sidon. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé, retirant ses mains de ses épaules pour capturer celles du Héros dans les siennes, l'empêchant d'écrire comme il le faisait pour se faire comprendre. Link pencha la tête, une expression perplexe au visage.

\- J'ai appris, déclara Sidon avec un immense sourire. Ce n'est pas parfait mais père m'a enseigné les rudiments de ton langage. Tu n'es plus obligé d'écrire dans ma paume.

Cette fois, il essuya de la part du Prodige, un regard lourdement suspicieux. Sidon ne prit absolument pas ombrage de son scepticisme, s'amusant même de ce dernier. Link libéra ses mains et signa avec une once de provocation dans son regard. Une impertinence curieuse et déplacée, qui contrastait profondément de l'image du Héros qu'il se faisait.

Sidon répondit avec plaisir à sa question. Devant ce constat, le jeune homme pouffa de rire, amusé de voir les progrès du prince sur le langage des signes. Et ledit Prince éprouva de la fierté à voir le Héros sourire aussi franchement. Comme l'humeur de Link semblait avoir changé, Sidon en profita pour expliquer que le domaine Zora et le village Piaf étaient solidaires et essayaient de s'aider mutuellement dans la mesure du possible. Il indiqua qu'à cause de cette situation exceptionnelle et sans précédent dans l'histoire de leur peuple respectif, il était question d'établir des alliances.

Les peuples vivaient ensembles depuis très longtemps mais le Fléau ayant changé la face du monde, leurs habitudes et leurs modes de vie, ils devaient tous réapprendre à être solidaire et tenté de reconstruire des relations amicales. Link signa sa perplexité, demandant dans ses gestes pourquoi est-ce que tous semblaient réaliser qu'ils existaient. Question légitime, sans doute, de la part d'un étranger (ou à défaut, quelqu'un sans souvenir). Mais très étrange pour le prince des Zoras qui croisa simplement les bras, pensif.

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment « oubliés », souligna avec calme Sidon. Disons juste que le Fléau et la perte des Prodiges mais également de la princesse Zelda a grandement affecté nos relations. Isolés les uns des autres sans personne pour faire le lien entre chaque peuple, nous nous sommes perdus de vue en un sens…

\- « Vous comptez vous réunifier ? »

\- Bien que je considère que nous n'étions pas particulièrement en froid avec les autres peuples, oui, j'envisage bien de renouer avec les autres. Tu m'as prouvé que cela ne pouvait que nous êtes bénéfique !

Sidon vit Link passer une main sur sa nuque avec un air gêné. Le prince des Zoras s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne, étonné de voir l'autre souvent embarrassé. Mais au-delà de ça, il avait la sensation qu'il y avait « autre chose ». Sans spécialement parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Link ? Tu as toujours l'air gêné quand je te complimente.

\- « Je ne mérite pas d'être complimenté », signa Link avec une expression désolée au visage.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'exclama Sidon, surpris. Tu as du mérite ! Tu as sauvé notre domaine et le village Piaf ! Tu te soucies des relations que nous pourrions entretenir avec les autres peuples et tu t'investis dans la vie des Zoras plus que certains ne le feraient. En quoi tu ne mériterais pas d'être complimenté ?!

\- « Je ne mérite pas TES compliments ! » souligna l'Hylien, les joues cramoisies. « J'ai provoqué la mort de ta sœur, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir d'elle, comment peux-tu me pardonner… ? »

\- Link…

Cette déclaration broya le cœur de Sidon. A force de le traiter en Héros, il avait peut-être oublié l'homme sous le courage et le devoir. Et de voir cette forte dépréciation de sa propre personne chez Link l'étonna : il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il souffre d'une si faible estime de lui. Le prince des Zoras ferma les yeux un instant, inspira profondément avant de s'agenouiller afin d'être à une hauteur plus confortable pour son ami Hylien. Il posa ses larges mains sur ses épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- La décision appartenait à ma sœur. Ses choix, elle les a faits de son plein gré. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle a choisi de protéger son peuple et d'aider le Héros que tu es. Je n'ai pas à te blâmer. Et je ne le ferai jamais. Mes remerciements sont sincères. Je les pense réellement.

\- « Je ne me souviens pas d'elle », signa Link désespéré. « J'ai réussi à me souvenir de Bazz, de Rivan et de Gaddison. J'arrive à éprouver mon affection et attachement pour eux : ils sont des amis précieux. Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la femme qui m'a aimé au point de concevoir cette armure pour moi ? »

Sidon soupira faiblement : peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû lui donner et lui expliquer l'origine de cette armure Zora qui lui conférait à présent le pouvoir de remonter les cascades. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal. Il avait simplement voulu lui expliquer pourquoi elle lui allait si bien vu qu'il s'en étonnait. Il passa sa main sur la tête de Link, essayant de lui témoigner à la fois un peu de tendresse mais aussi tout son soutien. Son geste parut le toucher car l'Hylien colla sa joue contre le dos de son autre main, toujours sur son épaule. Un contact simple, bête mais Sidon eut la sensation de s'être brûlé. Peut-être… juste peut-être rien qu'un peu, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi sa sœur avait aimé ce garçon.

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser troubler par ce sentiment incertain qui battait dans sa poitrine. Il récupéra doucement ses mains et se redressa. Link leva un regard rempli de reconnaissance et Sidon lui adressa un sourire plein de foi et de courage. Les deux descendirent le long du barrage pour regagner le domaine. Le prince des Zoras attirait naturellement les gens à lui et plusieurs personnes les interpellèrent pour discuter avec eux.

Cependant le prince remarqua que Link attirait les enfants, jouant avec eux ou s'amusant à les écouter. Le tout sous le regard bienveillant d'adultes aux alentours. Personne n'éprouvait de méfiance pour l'Hylien, ou en tout cas pas assez pour ne pas laisser leurs enfants traîner dans son sillage. Malheureusement le devoir de Sidon le rattrapa et des gardes vinrent à sa rencontre pour le ramener auprès de son père et du conseil. Il dut s'excuser auprès de son invité et le laisser sur place, grimpant les marches le cœur lourd.

ooo

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête du prince tout à l'heure, plaisanta Bazz avec amusement.

\- Il boudait ? demanda Rivan avec un sourire amusé.

\- Oh oui, tellement. Notre prince est volontaire et novateur mais il ne sait pas bien cacher ses sentiments, c'est amusant !

Bazz et Rivan se mirent à rire en concert, à la surprise de l'Hylien. En l'absence de Sidon, il passait du temps avec ses amis d'enfance et ces derniers étaient plus que ravis de son initiative. Cela était un peu compliqué parce qu'ils avaient tous un boulot dans la garde ou comme soldat, de ce fait, avoir les mêmes heures de repos n'était pas évident. Mais Bazz s'était arrangé avec son collègue alors que Rivan avait demandé à sa fille de prendre sa relève pour deux heures. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'auberge du domaine, tenue par Kayden et Kodah, un couple de Zora.

Kodah était aussi une amie de Link et cette dernière était plus que ravie de le voir passer du temps dans l'auberge de son mari. Gaddison n'était pas encore arrivée, étant affectée à la surveillance du barrage par rapport aux deux qui étaient affectés à la surveillance interne du domaine. Aussi, en attendant la demoiselle, les garçons discutaient joyeusement, notamment sur le succès du prince auprès de ces dames et du fait qu'il n'était toujours pas engagé dans une relation bien qu'il soit en âge d'être marié.

Sa seule personne avait soulevé un fanclub et Bazz expliquait qu'il n'en pouvait parfois plus de supporter le piaillement incessant de ces dames quand il était de garde ou en ronde : c'était épuisant de supporter le poids de leur admiration. Link fronça légèrement les sourcils et signé, étonné :

\- « Sidon boudait ? Je n'ai rien vu ! » signa Link.

\- Le prince était triste de vous abandonner ! s'exclama Bazz. Il est tellement impatient chaque fois qu'on lui annonce votre arrivée. Il fait tout pour ne pas avoir l'air trop excité mais il se rate quand il est en face de vous, maître Link !

\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Link. « Il est dynamique, c'est plaisant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste. »

\- Parce que c'est un prince, souligna gentiment Rivan. Il est censé avoir une certaine attitude. Princière. Ce genre de choses.

\- « Ce serait ennuyeux s'il n'était pas lui », répondit Link, amusé.

Les deux approuvèrent avec un ricanement. Cent ans étaient vraiment passés ? Rivan avait l'impression que leurs jeux dataient de la veille. Il n'avait pas oublié le jeune homme avec lequel il s'était tant entraîné et il ne doutait pas que Bazz était dans le même état d'esprit. Quand Kodah s'exclama joyeusement, Rivan tourna la tête pour voir Gaddison arriver. Il la salua d'un signe de la main et s'écarta pour laisser la Zora les rejoindre.

Dès que Link la remarqua, sa réaction fût immédiate : il se rua sur elle, s'accrochant à son cou. La Zora se mit à rire nerveusement et les deux autres remarquèrent qu'elle était déjà en train de changer de couleur. Avant que Kodah n'arrive par derrière, s'écrasant sur le dos de la soldate et qu'elle piaille comme quoi « Lin-Lin » n'avait jamais été aussi démonstratif avec elle. Ce fût un joyeux bordel pendant plusieurs minutes, Rivan regarda l'étrange scène de « ménage » entre Kodah et un Link tout penaud couplé à un mari perdu, qui essayait de gérer sa femme un peu trop exaltée.

Cela se calma progressivement. Enfin… cela ne se calma que quand Kodah fût éloignée, l'impertinente et rigolote Zora n'ayant pas sa langue de sa poche, elle ne savait pas quand se taire. Les anciens de la bande s'installèrent. Link en tailleur sur un des lits à eau, Bazz à ses côtés. Gaddison n'ayant pas spécialement apprécié son câlin de tout à l'heure, se tenait debout, appuyée contre le mur, les joues encore rouges de honte. Rivan était assis à même le sol, amusé par tout ce cirque. Kayden, le mari de Kodah et tenancier de l'auberge, les avait laissés seuls : trois gardes et un Hylien, il n'avait rien à craindre au sujet de vol ou de casse !

\- « Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! » signa Link avec un grand sourire. « Ma dernière visite a été un peu précipitée et j'ai dû partir trop vite. Comment allez-vous ? »

\- Nous allons bien maître Link, s'exclama joyeusement Bazz. Nous revoir réunis comme au bon vieux temps soulève en moi un grand sentiment de nostalgie…

\- Comme vous le savez, fit Rivan. Nous sommes tous devenus des gardes. Bazz est devenu capitaine. Pour ma part je suis marié et j'ai une fille, que vous avez déjà rencontré : elle monte la garde avec moi, à l'entrée du domaine. Elle s'appelle Dunma.

\- « Félicitation ! » signa Link avec surprise mais tendresse. « Vous autre ? »

Il y eut un léger silence. Et devant ce dernier, Link pencha la tête avant de demander si sa question était déplacée (provoquant l'hilarité de Rivan devant ces deux idiots qui n'avaient pas répondu). Gaddison répondit donc la première, non sans tousser de gêne et expliquer qu'elle était dédiée à son travail, qu'elle n'avait personne en vue et qu'elle ne comptait de toute façon pas fonder de foyer dans l'immédiat. Une déclaration qui parut surprendre Link. Ce dernier explicita sa pensée en signant que « mignonne comme elle était, elle devait avoir moulte prétendants ».

Comme prévu, la demoiselle cafouilla et bredouilla des propos incohérents avant de juste rouler des yeux et de se terrer dans le silence, mortifiée. Par chance, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps aussi Link sut qu'elle n'était pas fâchée, juste gênée. Cependant à la voir agir ainsi, quelque part au fond de sa mémoire, il eut la sensation que quelque chose essayait de se réveiller. Comme s'il devait se souvenir d'un détail… lequel, il l'ignorait !

Rivan l'invita à ne pas trop la taquiner : les femmes soldats n'étaient pas légion dans le domaine et il y avait cette pression sociale sur ces dernières d'avoir des enfants rapidement. Comprenant qu'il avait été probablement grossier, Link signa des excuses pour Gaddison et lui demanda alors si c'était à force d'être avec les deux autres qu'elle forçait sur sa voix. La Zora toussa une nouvelle fois, refusant de répondre.

Cette fois Bazz passa son bras autour des épaules de Link et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Action qui ne passa pas inaperçu car la demoiselle prit le premier objet qui lui passait sous la main (un vase ici présent) et le lança à la tête de son capitaine. Et ce avant que Rivan ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

\- Un souci ? s'exclama Kayden depuis la pièce voisine en entendant le fracas du vase.

\- Juste une nageoire qui a tapé dans un vase par accident, répondit Rivan. On te dédommagera !

Il roula des yeux et croisa calmement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Gaddison était dans une position similaire sauf qu'elle semblait tout faire pour faire face au mur. Elle ne pouvait rien cacher de sa colère, de sa honte et de ses regrets. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir qu'elle regrettait son geste mais qu'elle était trop furieuse pour le reconnaître et qu'elle allait de toute façon refuser d'écouter son sermon. Il soupira faiblement.

\- Agresser ton supérieur n'est pas judicieux, gronda doucement Rivan. Même si ce dernier ferait mieux de tourner sa langue avant de parler !

\- Je n'ai rien dit de mal ! se justifia Bazz. C'est même elle qui me l'a dit…

\- D'accord mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire sans son accord. Surtout si Gaddison ne souhaitait pas le dire à maître Link…

Ce dernier réalisant qu'il venait d'apprendre un secret qui se devait d'être bien gardé, s'extirpa du lit et tituba maladroitement vers la demoiselle. Cette dernière lui tourna fermement le dos, refusant totalement de lui faire face, son secret la rongeant de honte. Mais l'Hylien posa sa main sur son épaule et comme elle ne le regardait pas, alors il traça des lignes sur sa peau, écrivant alors sa pensée. La demoiselle se concentra quand Link réécrivit sa phrase, essayant de bien cerner ses propos.

\- « Je garderai ce secret jusque dans ma tombe, Gaddison. »

\- … Merci, maître Link, murmura la Zora. Demandez donc à BAZZ pourquoi il est toujours célibataire.

Le capitaine poussa une exclamation indignée alors que Rivan se mit à ricaner doucement : c'était une juste vengeance. Et elle était méritée. Il souligna pour lui-même que Gaddison n'avait pas balancé le pavé dans la mare, se gardant de faire la même bourde que leur capitaine. Aussi, il se détourna quand Bazz l'implora du regard de l'aider à sortir de cette impasse, par respect pour cette attention délicate.

\- Je… suis dans une situation similaire à Gaddison, bredouilla Bazz. Je suis capitaine de la garde, je… ça occupe beaucoup de mon temps.

En voyant l'expression extrêmement suspicieuse de Gaddison et de Rivan, Link fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si c'était la vérité vraie. Bazz, pris de court, bafouilla des propos sans aucun sens. Avant que l'Hylien ne posa sa main sur ses nageoires et ne le force à le regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois, les deux Zoras purent le voir changer de couleur malgré le noir de ses écailles. Le capitaine de la garde se mit à tordre ses poignets sous l'évidente nervosité que la proximité qu'il avait soudainement avec l'Hylien, son regard fuyant le sien dès qu'il osait le croiser et refusa de dire quoi que ce soit ayant un minimum de sens. Avant que Link ne soupire et ne le relâche, sortant de son espace vital et lui laissant retrouver son souffle.

\- Tu vois ce que ça fait quand on te presse à dire un truc que t'as pas envie de dire, Capitaine, siffla la soldate, venant à son secours à contre cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Bazz. Je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal.

Gaddison allait rétorquer quelque chose mais les bras de Link se nouèrent autour de sa taille et elle essuya un nouveau câlin dont elle se serait bien passée. Mais cette fois, elle ne le chassa pas. Elle tapota ses bras, acceptant maladroitement son réconfort : il restait adorable à se soucier d'elle envers et contre tout, quand bien même elle essayait d'être indépendante et forte. Elle éprouvait de la tendresse envers ce petit Hylien et elle ne pouvait pas le fuir éternellement. Rivan regarda le tableau avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses nageoires.

\- C'est censé être une réunion pas un enterrement, déclara le garde. D'autant plus que je dois reprendre mon service sous peu !

\- C'est vrai, soupira la Zora. Pardonne-moi d'avoir plombé l'ambiance.

\- Tu es excusée. Et regarde maître Link : il est tellement inquiet pour toi qu'il refuse de te lâcher !

Cette fois, elle bredouilla de gêne et voulu trouver un moyen de frapper Rivan mais comme Link était accroché à elle, elle n'osait pas faire de mouvement brusque. A la place, elle cessa de bouder et se tortilla pour lui faire face avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Ce qui provoqua une réaction assez vive chez Bazz, au grand amusement de Rivan. Ils avaient tous passés l'âge des étreintes tendres comme celles-ci mais voir Link les offrir avec toute la gentillesse du monde, c'était difficile de lui dire « non ». Même Gaddison, pourtant la plus réfractaire au contact physique, n'y résistait pas !

Le reste de la soirée se fit heureusement dans une meilleure humeur, bien plus bon enfant où chacun racontait un peu ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il vivait. Link les écoutait avec joie, bonheur et insouciance, gardant bien loin de lui son devoir de juste sauver la princesse et tout Hyrule au passage. Ils avaient tous l'impression que tout sauf cent ans s'était écoulé. L'Hylien en profita pour raconter ses aventures, ce qu'il avait vu, jusqu'où il était allé, ses rencontres avec des voyageurs mais pas que. Il semblait vivre plus que dangereusement, ses combats étaient nombreux et ses blessures tout autant. Il souleva ses manches ou son pantalon pour appuyer ses rencontres, ses maladresses.

Les trois éprouvèrent de l'inquiétude. Cependant en voyant Link n'afficher aucune peur ou regret, éprouvant juste une vague inquiétude d'avoir des cicatrices, tous reconnurent le garçon intrépide et un peu trop téméraire qu'ils avaient connus. Cependant, les plus observateurs remarquèrent que Link avait ce même geste, mécanique, inconscient, chaque fois qu'ils abordaient certains sujets. Enfin, un sujet : celui de l'amour. L'Hylien était extrêmement curieux sur la vie amoureuse du pauvre Rivan, qui riait plus qu'autre chose de ses questions : il n'y avait rien d'exaltant à raconter sur sa vie de couple. Il était marié, il élevait sa fille, point. Mais trouver tant d'envie et d'admiration dans le regard de Link l'étonna un peu et le mit aussi mal à l'aise.

Il s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire, craignant de dire quelque chose d'extrêmement déplacé. Enfin… son capitaine n'avait pas de subtilité et il regretta de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet avant lui.

\- Maître Link… êtes-vous amoureux ? demanda Bazz, très surpris.

A nouveau ce geste. Accompagné cette fois d'une légère rougeur et d'un regard péniblement fuyant alors qu'il dodelina de la tête, incertain de la réponse à donner. C'était évident qu'il l'était. Son comportement ne laissait pas beaucoup de place au doute et les trois furent extrêmement surpris de le voir comme ça.

\- « J'ai été éconduit. »

\- PAR QUI ?!

\- Bazz ! s'indigna Rivan. Ça ne se demande pas ce genre de chose !

\- Je m'étonne que ce soit toi qui t'en indignes, pouffa Gaddison.

Le capitaine de la garde rougit légèrement à sa réaction un peu vive et toussa en s'excusant maladroitement de son attitude. Link secoua la tête, lui pardonnant.

\- « Quelqu'un… » signa-t-il, les joues rouges. « C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait me sentir aussi spécial. C'était… très agréable, comme sensation. J'ai vraiment cru que c'était quelque chose de spécial et réciproque. Mais ça s'est avéré faux. »

Silence. Aucun des trois Zoras n'osa prendre la parole après une telle déclaration. Le fait que leur ami d'enfance se prenne un râteau de la sorte… c'était… dérangeant en un sens. Peut-être parce que Rivan et Gaddison ne connaissaient que trop bien les sentiments de Bazz à l'égard de Link ? Depuis toutes ces années, ce dernier s'était interdit toute relation amoureuse, se cachant derrière son « travail » pour ne pas affronter ses propres sentiments. Si la disparition de Link lui avait permis de plus y penser pendant toutes ces années, sa soudaine réapparition devait forcément l'avoir bousculé… c'est ce que Rivan se disait alors qu'il observait son capitaine clairement sous le choc de cette déclaration.

\- Êtes-vous triste ? demanda Bazz.

\- « Je le suis. Ça m'a vraiment fait mal mais je réalise que j'ai idéalisé cette relation. C'était du sens unique, je ne m'en rendais juste pas compte… »

\- Est-ce ça va aller ?

\- « Oui. J'ai un royaume à sauver, je n'ai finalement pas le temps de flirter ! »

Link eut un sourire peiné mais sincère. Rivan remarqua combien son capitaine était tendu. Il soupira faiblement et jeta un coup d'œil à Gaddison. Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête, lui indiquant qu'elle avait aussi remarqué que leur capitaine digérait mal la nouvelle. Rivan indiqua alors qu'il allait devoir retourner à son poste car son tour de garde allait reprendre. Link parut soudainement déçu et Rivan ouvrit ses bras pour le rassurer mais déjà l'Hylien se jeta sur lui avec force, le surprenant. Il ne s'attendait pas à un « câlin » comme ça mais ne fit aucun commentaire, rabattant simplement ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Il l'invita à prendre soin de lui, de revenir les voir souvent et surtout de ne pas hésiter à s'arrêter à l'entrée du domaine afin de lui parler et surtout de discuter avec sa fille. Il espérait que le courant passerait entre eux et que Dunma puisse bénéficier de ses conseils afin de devenir encore meilleure comme garde. Link lui promit et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'auberge avant de le saluer de grands signes de la main. Rivan offrait simplement à Bazz la possibilité de fuir s'il en avait envie ou besoin. Et il eut raison car il le vit sortir à son tour, s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

Gaddison devait probablement rester un peu, étant arrivée bien après eux et sans doute pour discuter de choses plus personnelles avec leur ami Hylien. Ils avaient chacun leur lien propre avec Link et leur fragment d'histoire avec. Aussi, il n'était pas inquiet ou jaloux qu'ils profitent de leur compagnie mutuelle. Alors que son capitaine allait monter vers son niveau, Rivan l'observa silencieusement. Le capitaine avait un air impassible au visage mais dont les yeux brûlaient de détresse.

Sauf que Bazz n'affichera ou n'avouera jamais ses émotions comme ses sentiments. Pas en étant le fils de Seggin, le démon sergent. Pas tant qu'il se cachera derrière son titre et son devoir. Le Zora soupira faiblement, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider davantage. Il retourna à son poste, près de sa fille qui remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle fit le choix de ne pas l'interroger et il la remercia de cette intention, ne souhaitant pas aborder ce sujet pour le moment.

ooo

\- Je vois, déclara Gaddison. Je comprends, maître Link.

La soldate eut un léger sourire alors qu'elle resserra doucement ses doigts sur ceux de Link et ce dernier lui rendit doucement, pressant sa main contre la sienne. La Zora avait dû reprendre son poste et Link avait choisi de l'accompagner. Leur grande proximité pouvait probablement surprendre car Gaddison était connue et reconnue comme étant assez sauvage dans ses rapports aux autres, ne laissant que trop peu de personnes se tenir proche d'elle. Pourtant à l'abri des regards de la ville, sur les hauteurs du domaine, là où il n'y avait que trop peu de passage, elle se permit un peu d'intimité avec Link. De plus elle était pudique, n'aimant pas particulièrement afficher son affection ou sa tendresse devant les autres (et c'était encore pire devant Rivan et Bazz !).

Dans l'intimité de leur isolation, Link lui avait parlé plus en détail du responsable de sa peine de cœur : un Piaf, charismatique selon ses dires et qui, dans sa malchance, était déjà engagé et avait des enfants. Gaddison comprenait le désappointement de Link : ce Piaf, c'était celui qui était venu désamorcer Vah Ruta, prenant le risque d'affronter la créature pour les aider. Elle était d'accord avec le jeune homme : il avait risqué sa vie, pour aider un inconnu et tout un peuple. Le tout discrètement, sans que personne ne le voit ni ne le sache. Elle était encore plus surprise que ce n'était pas du tout un guerrier et que Link le décrivait comme un poète et musicien.

\- Vous étiez si souvent ennuyé quand une fille vous déclarait ses sentiments ou bien vous demandait de faire un choix ! C'est étrange de vous savoir amoureux, cherchant à avoir l'attention ou l'affection de quelqu'un.

\- « Il m'a éconduit. Il m'a dit avoir de la tendresse pour moi mais pas de l'amour », signa Link en libérant sa main pour lui reprendre ensuite.

\- Mais il a risqué sa vie pour vous aider. N'avez-vous pas affronté Vah Medoh pour mettre à l'abri sa famille sans rien attendre en retour ? s'étonna la Zora.

Link haussa les épaules, comme s'il avait aussi réfléchi à ce fait. Gaddison détourna la tête, comprenant qu'il avait probablement envisagé mille et un scénarios dans sa tête et que ses suppositions, il y avait déjà probablement réfléchi bien avant qu'elle ne les suggère. Ils profitèrent du silence et de la vue un moment, sans parler, se satisfaisant juste de la compagnie de l'autre. Avant que Link ne pose sa tête contre le bras de Gaddison, faisant se tourner doucement cette dernière. En le voyant les yeux clos et détendu, elle eut un sourire tendre, de grande sœur même pour l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant se redresser Link.

\- Si vous êtes fatigués, redescendez à l'auberge, maître Link, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je m'en voudrais de vous faire dormir dans l'eau et la boue alors que vous êtes un invité. Et non, je ne ferai plus jamais l'erreur de dormir dans un lit. Mes nageoires ne supportent vraiment pas cette position !

Elle sentit l'Hylien trembler de rire à ses côtés et elle vint lui pincer le nez pour lui témoigner son avis sur sa moquerie. Enfants, ils avaient essayé de rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible. Et comme Link avait failli se noyer en essayer de dormir comme eux (soit dit dans l'eau), ils avaient alors décidé de dormir ensemble dans un lit d'eau. Et Gaddison n'en avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir…

\- « Je n'arrive pas à dormir », avoua Link. « Dormir m'angoisse, chaque fois je fais des rêves qui m'empêchent de me reposer. C'est encore pire depuis plusieurs jours… avant, il y avait une présence avec moi. C'était pesant mais je m'y suis habitué. Elle était toujours là, pas loin. Je n'avais pas peur d'elle mais je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était. Et elle a disparu. »

Gaddison médita un court instant, essayant de se rappeler quelque chose. Ils avaient déjà parlé de ça avant ? Elle avait une forte impression de déjà-vu.

\- Maître Link, vous entendez toujours les voix de l'invisible ? demanda-t-elle.

\- « Les voies de l'invisible ? »

\- N-non, la voix comme la voix, orale, parlée. Les esprits notamment. Vous avez toujours été sensible à ces derniers, peut-être que vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil à cause de ça… ?

\- « Si j'entendais des voix en permanence, je m'inquièterais ! » signa Link avec dépit.

La Zora secoua la tête, en souriant. Avant de lui expliquer qu'enfant, Link « parlait » avec des esprits, des choses qui les entouraient mais que personne ne voyait en dehors de lui. Cela avait eu tendance à angoisser ses camarades de jeu et notamment sa vie en caserne de ce qu'il en avait raconté quand il était devenu chevalier. Link lissa distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Avant de soupirer et de se redresser. Forçant Gaddison à se lever, étonnée de le voir sur le départ.

\- « J'entends des voix. J'ignore si elles sont bienveillantes ou juste cruelles. Elles me parlent quand je pénètre dans les sanctuaires, quand j'approche des autels des moines qui gardent ces endroits. Je les entends avant chacune des épreuves qui me sont imposées. Car aucune ne répond à mes questions. »

\- Je vois. Je ne voulais pas être rude. Je m'excuse. Si vous n'allez pas dormir, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- « Reprendre mon voyage. Tu m'as donné la force de l'affronter et de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. »

\- Si vous repartez immédiatement, pensez à dire aller voir Rivan et Bazz. Et n'oubliez pas le prince : il sera dévasté si vous ne lui dites pas au revoir.

Link ne put masquer un sourire moqueur. Et même s'il y était parvenu, ses yeux riaient pour lui. Gaddison le chassa du pont, avec amusement et l'invita à repasser prochainement. Elle serait ravie de papoter avec lui. Elle le regarda trotter rapidement jusqu'au pont et soupira doucement : elle s'inquiétait un peu. Enfant, Link était turbulent, tendant à beaucoup se blesser bêtement. Mais avant, il avait la bienveillance de Mipha pour soigner ses blessures. Aujourd'hui, il était seul, livré à lui-même. Gaddison n'était pas la plus spirituelle des Zoras, élevée comme une soldate, elle s'était détachée des attraits « croyants ». Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de prier la princesse pour que son âme veille sur ce garçon.

ooo

\- Oh, tu t'en vas déjà ? se lamenta Sidon. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été très disponible alors que tu t'étais déplacé exprès pour nous voir.

\- « Je reviendrai », signa Link avec un sourire. « La prochaine fois, j'irai apaiser Vah Ruta. J'irai chercher Mipha à l'intérieur. Que nous sachions tous ce qu'elle est devenue. »

Le torse de Sidon se souleva lourdement alors qu'il lisait cette promesse signée. Il soutint le regard de l'Hylien devant lui. Mais se résigna à détourner le regard. Dans son dos le roi inspira profondément. Cette déclaration n'était pas anodine. C'était la promesse d'enfin savoir ce qu'il en était pour Mipha. Personne ne savait, personne n'avait jamais pu dire si elle se battait encore dans la créature ou bien si elle avait péri. La princesse Zelda se battait depuis cent ans… est-ce que Mipha avait pu tenir ce combat aussi longtemps ? Cette promesse, c'était enfin les libérer de l'incertitude et du doute, d'enfin avoir le droit de savoir et de cesser d'espérer. Link leva sa main vers Sidon et la posa délicatement sur sa nageoire, le regard rempli de douceur. Le prince inspira à son tour, réalisant qu'il l'avait bloqué, sous la surprise et le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Merci, déclara Sidon. C'est une promesse lourde de sens que tu nous fais…

\- « Je sais. Mais vous avez attendu cent ans sans savoir, vous avez souffert de la menace de votre protecteur, vous avez aujourd'hui le droit de savoir… »

\- Je… tu seras toujours le bienvenu au domaine Zora, qu'importe les nouvelles que tu apporteras avec toi ! Tu es un ami à vie, Link !

\- « Merci », signa Link avec reconnaissance.

Il signa son salut et le roi approuva d'un signe de la tête, lui souhaitant succès et réussite de sa lourde tâche. Sidon regarda Link partir, plus confus que jamais. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ces derniers temps… Il se sentait tellement impatient et heureux quand il le voyait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce vide oppressant et pénible qui lui écrasait la poitrine quand il le voyait repartir. Sur un coup de tête, il sortit de la salle du trône et se pencha sur le balcon qui surplombait la place. Link était en train de saluer un garde, lui présentant ses vœux de départ. Ce même garde que Link avait reconnu et avec qui il savait qu'il avait passé du temps (Seggin ne s'était pas gêné pour faire la morale à son fils sur le fait qu'il passe son temps libre avec l'Hylien plutôt qu'à s'entraîner).

Et en voyant la même déception sur le visage du capitaine de la garde, Sidon fût pris d'un doute immense. Pourquoi est-il… contrarié de savoir le capitaine de sa garde déçu de voir le Héros partir ? Quand Link ouvrit ses bras et que le garde pencha la tête perplexe, Sidon aurait pu pouffer, croyant à une imitation de sa personne. Mais non. Le jeune homme se jeta simplement sur le garde, refermant ses bras autour de sa taille et collant sa tête contre son ventre. Le capitaine gesticula vivement, acceptant son étreinte mais l'écourtant rapidement, clairement embarrassé. Avant de devenir livide quand il croisa le regard de Sidon. Cette fois, il repoussa sèchement Link et essaya de garder ses distances. Devant cette attitude, le pauvre Hylien parut extrêmement peiné et cela énerva sans raison le prince.

\- Link ! appela Sidon. La prochaine fois que tu viendras, je t'accorderai toute une journée ! D'accord ?!

L'Hylien sursauta, étonné d'entendre la voix du prince. Et quand il releva la tête, il écarquilla les yeux. Avant de sourire et de signer une réponse qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Sidon :

\- « Si c'est un rendez-vous du prince, je ne peux qu'accepter ! »

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Sidon ne saurait dire. Il était juste mort de honte d'avoir réclamé de façon absolument pas raffinée de passer du temps avec Link. Et malheureusement, cela fit jaser le conseil de savoir le prince aussi familier avec l'Hylien, sachant que ce dernier n'avait absolument rien fait pour les aider. A partir de ce jour, Sidon n'espérait qu'une chose : revoir le jeune homme et passer du temps avec lui, l'aider à porter le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Rien qu'un peu. A défaut de pouvoir l'accompagner dans ses voyages, si juste il pouvait partager un peu ses joies, ses peines et ses voyages, alors il se ferait son plus bel allié…

Bazz, de son côté, se gardait bien de parler de cette scène étrange. Quand Link s'était jeté sur lui par surprise, voulant une étreinte de bonne fortune pour que son voyage se passe bien, ne comprenant pas cette jalousie infinie dans le regard de son prince. Le si joyeux et dynamique prince Sidon avait un côté très effrayant et depuis ce jour, il n'osait même plus croiser son regard de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir. Cela ne fit que le conforter dans son isolation et son silence concernant ses propres sentiments. Certes, apprendre que l'Hylien s'était laissé charmer par quelqu'un pour ensuite être repoussé, c'était déjà une énorme nouvelle en soi…

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était accessible. Pas avec le prince des Zoras en face. Niveau charisme et pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Et même quand Gaddison ou Rivan remarquèrent qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, il se garda de leur dire la raison. Ce qui bien entendu les inquiéta : Bazz était de nature volontaire et optimiste, il allait toujours de l'avant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le capitaine de la garde perde soudainement cette flamme et cette volonté ? Aucun des deux ne le savait ni ne parvint à l'apprendre, laissant Bazz dans cet état de mélancolie inappropriée et inhabituelle…


	9. Tension

**Un chapitre spécial Yiga. Je sais qu'il peut ne pas intéresser mais j'ai aussi envie de les développer pour la suite. Ils auront leur importance pour exposer ma vision de leur avenir, hihi **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Tension**

\- T'es pas en état de sortir.

\- Je vais… PARFAITEMENT bien ! J'ai passé… cinq foutus jours… enfermé comme un pestiféré… laisse-moi AU MOINS voir la lumière du jour !

Sur ces mots, Kah'ge trouva le moyen lamentable de se rater une marche et de se rétamer au sol. Fuh'ma se précipita vers lui et passa son bras autour de son cou pour l'aider à se relever. Le voyant trembler furieusement sur ses jambes comme un faon venant de naître, il le hissa un peu plus sur son épaule et l'aida à se déplacer. Si Kah'ge grogna et remua pour le chasser, l'autre ne l'abandonna pas pour autant, le traînant gentiment jusqu'à l'entrée du repaire.

Heureux d'enfin voir la lumière du soleil au bout de cinq longs jours, le jeune Yiga s'écroula sur le sable et refusa de bouger du passage. Fuh'ma s'agenouilla à ses côtés, jouant avec ses cheveux pour l'emmerder. Ces cinq jours avaient été un enfer pour lui, Fuh'ma ne le savait que trop bien puisqu'il avait rappliqué en vitesse en comprenant que la lune de sang était toute proche.

\- C'est pas possible… d'avoir une santé en carton… comme la mienne…

Des tous les sous-fifres, Kah'ge était un des rares à ne pas en supporter les effets. Sans que personne ne lui explique « pourquoi », lui faisant juste croire qu'il avait une santé fragile. Fuh'ma passa nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque. Avant de regarder rapidement autour de lui et s'assurer que personne ne les espionnait. A dire vrai, il avait la stricte interdiction d'expliquer à Kah'ge son « problème ». Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi et cela le désespérait de devoir obéir à ce genre d'ordre stupide.

Oh il avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de lui dire la vérité mais à chaque fois, Narh'su lui était tombé dessus par surprise, l'empêchant d'aborder ce sujet (ce dernier n'était pas là pour le dissuader, c'était lui qui refusait en sa présence). Et une fois, une seule, c'était leur officier qui l'avait surpris en train d'évoquer le sujet. Et il l'avait payé extrêmement cher. Il en garderait des cicatrices à vie, sans doute pour le dissuader à jamais d'essayer d'en parler à Kah'ge.

Sauf qu'il trouvait cela extrêmement injuste que la vérité lui soit cachée. Il avait le droit de savoir. Puis si le grand Kohga en personne acceptait Kah'ge, c'était qu'il voyait en lui du potentiel pour être un Yiga comme tous les autres !

\- C'est… pas la vraie raison de ta douleur, soupira Fuh'ma. C'est parce que tu es encore trop « pur » pour assumer les lunes de sang.

\- URGH ! Comment ça « pur » ? Je suis pas pur ! Comment je fais pour le prouver au seigneur ?! C'est un calvaire de souffrir d'une bête lune rouge !

\- Y a pas vraiment de secret : tes mains doivent être couvertes de sang. Que ce soit moi ou Narh'su, on a déjà tué une personne innocente. Tu es le seul à n'avoir jamais pris une vie, de toute ton existence. Sans aucune trace de sang, comme le seigneur peut deviner que tu es bien un Yiga et pas un simple traître ?

Cette remarque irrita profondément Kah'ge et Fuh'ma ne le devina que trop bien. Il tapota son masque pour le calmer et lui indiquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Si c'est que ça, dès que je serai sur pied j'irai tuer le Héros…

\- Prends un bain avant, tu pues la mort !

Kah'ge essaya de se relever pour le frapper mais il était dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il ne put rien faire de plus que de rester couché sur le sable, laissant Fuh'ma se moquer de lui. Cependant le jeune Yiga fronça les sourcils derrière son masque : il était « pur » ? Lui qui était dans le clan depuis toutes ces années ? C'était une première et elle ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il demanda à son andouille de comparse de l'aider à se relever et il fût ramené à sa vraie chambre (pas l'espèce de cellule où il avait vécu dans le noir total pendant cinq jours).

Fuh'ma indiqua qu'il allait lui chercher à manger, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour se changer et se laver. Kah'ge réalisa qu'il n'avait en effet pas pu se changer ni se laver en cinq jours et qu'il avait une odeur monstrueuse de sueur et autres trucs dont il préférait ignorer l'origine. Il ferma la porte et s'approcha d'un baril rempli d'eau, acheminé exprès pour ses besoins. Il retira péniblement ses ornements, son masque et ses vêtements poisseux qu'il s'empressa de jeter au loin.

Il plongea un linge et le frotta sur un pain de savon avant de se décrasser. Quel enfer ! L'avoir laissé pourrir dans sa sueur et ses excréments, à quoi pensait sérieusement ses chefs ? Il se nota à lui-même de demander à son officier quand il le retrouverait. Il entama le lavage de ses cheveux et pesta quand la vieille teinture de Fuh'ma décida de partir à ce moment. Il râla de plus belle parce qu'il n'avait absolument rien pour cacher ses racines blanches (enfin là, il ignorait dans quel état elles étaient vu comment la teinture avait une consistance poisseuse et dégueulasse sous ses doigts).

On toqua à sa porte et Kah'ge hurla de ne pas rentrer. Avec un peu trop de virulence sans doute mais il s'en fichait : hors de question que qui que ce soit le voit dans cet état déplorable.

\- C'est… juste moi, fit la voix de son officier derrière la porte.

\- Ouais bah rentre pas ! râla Kah'ge. Chef ou pas chef, j'ai pas envie d'être trouvé puant et à poil !

Était-ce son imagination ou bien venait-il entendre quelqu'un pouffer derrière sa porte ? Probablement Fuh'ma. Jamais son officier ne se permettrait de rire.

\- Je t'ai apporté un masque tout neuf et des vêtements de rechange. Tu jetteras les autres.

\- Ouais, merci.

Kah'ge rinça ses cheveux à grande eau et soupira en voyant le désastre capillaire qui persistait. Il avait été prévenu que la teinture était de très mauvaise qualité mais là, c'était pire que tout. C'était une calamité. Il pesta plus fermement alors qu'il remarqua pour lui-même que ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussé. Il se fit la réflexion de demander à Fuh'ma de les lui raccourcir un peu. L'effet serpillière, même si son visage n'était jamais à nu, ce n'était pas très agréable. Il entortilla une mèche entre ses doigts, regardant avec désespoir la jonction entre le blanc et le noir de sa précédente vraie teinture : c'était vraiment une connerie d'avoir ces cheveux à la con ! Pourquoi il était toujours si différent des autres ?!

\- Kah'ge ?

Il sursauta et se recroquevilla. Il était toujours seul dans sa chambre mais il percuta que son officier attendait toujours dehors. Mais pourquoi il était encore là, lui ? Il avait qu'à s'en aller, il allait nulle part de toute façon ! Un vrai pot de colle !

\- T'es encore là ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je repars avec tes fringues ou je rentre, c'est comme tu veux !

\- Khh… ! DEUX SECONDES !

Il s'empressa de finir avec ses cheveux, quel que soit l'état dans lequel ils allaient être, se coiffa sommairement et cacha le tout sous une serviette. Avant de sauter de à l'autre bout de la pièce pour enfiler un vêtement banal afin d'être un minimum présentable. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre son masque, son officier connaissait déjà son visage. Aussi il ouvrit la porte, agacé. Il eut un sursaut en ne trouvant que son officier, sans Fuh'ma ou même Narh'su derrière pour le narguer ou autre. Pire encore, son officier avait effectivement ses nouveaux vêtements avec un masque tout neuf (qui le changerait de l'autre qu'il avait brisé sous la colère en lui pétant le nez au passage). Mais surtout des bananes lames avec un… ruban rouge autour. C'était… des excuses ça, non ? Kah'ge regarda les vêtements, les bananes puis le masque de son officier, les sourcils froncés.

\- Okay, rentre et aboule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?!

\- Je suis vraiment trop laxiste avec ton impertinence, soupira l'officier. Tu viens de passer cinq jours en confinement…

\- PAR TA FAUTE ! s'énerva Kah'ge.

\- NON ! Nor… Normalement il te faut à peine deux jours pour te rétablir. Là, ton isolation à durer cinq jours entiers et tu n'as absolument pas récupérer tes forces ! C'est à toi de me dire ce qui cloche ! Ce n'est jamais arrivé et je suis ton officier depuis combien d'années maintenant ?!

\- … Douze ans, soupira le sous-fifre. J'ai rien à te dire. T'es… peut-être un ami ou je ne sais quoi de mon frère, ça veut pas pour autant dire que j'te dois quoi que ce soit. Merci pour les vêtements et… pour le masque… j'aurais pu réparer l'ancien… Je dois pas oublier quand tu me corriges.

Il lui arracha presque les vêtements des mains, prêt à refermer la porte avec son pied mais son officier bloqua la porte et rentra dans sa chambre, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Bordel, pourquoi les officiers devaient tous être des armoires à glace ? Il était juste trop gros, trop imposant, trop intimidant ! Kah'ge savait qu'il avait juste la chance d'être le « chouchou » indirect de son officier, parce que ce dernier était une connaissance de son frère. Frère qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis une éternité et pour lequel il n'avait presque plus de considération.

Son officier s'agenouilla afin d'être à sa hauteur et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Kah'ge détourna la tête, détestant ce paternalisme qu'il avait envers lui. Il avait toujours été comme ça avec lui et cela l'agaçait. Parce qu'il savait que c'était de la pitié, un service qu'il rendait par dette ou pour une raison quelconque. Il n'avait aucune autre bonne raison d'agir de la sorte. Et cela lui faisait toujours mal de se dire qu'aucun de ses gestes n'étaient honnête, qu'il les faisait par obligation. Plus jeune, il avait cru naïvement à sa gentillesse. Avant qu'on ne lui expose la vérité… merci Fuh'ma au passage.

\- Kah'ge, tu es extrêmement important pour moi. Quoi qu'on ait pu te dire sur mes intentions, je le fais parce que je le veux. Et pas par promesse pour ton frère ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! s'énerva le Yiga. Je ne veux ni de ta gentillesse, ni de ta bonté, ni de ta pitié ! Nous sommes des assassins, nous sommes des Yigas ! Y a pas de place pour l'amitié ou le sentimentalisme ! Ca ne m'aidera pas à m'endurcir, ça ne m'aidera pas à faire de moi un meilleur assassin !

\- Si tu crois un seul mot de ce que tu viens de dire… pourquoi tu pleures, andouille ?

Kah'ge passa rageusement sa main sur ses joues brûlantes de honte et se sentit rougir encore plus en réalisant qu'en effet, il pleurait. Sans raison en plus ! Il… n'avait aucune raison de chialer comme un faible. Il se détourna rapidement, empêchant son officier de le voir plus bas que terre. Il était un échec dans toute sa splendeur et cela le frustrait affreusement.

\- Me regarde pas ! râla-t-il. Va t'en ! Y a rien à voir !

\- Tu ne veux pas me parler ?

\- Mais te parler de quoi, à la fin ?!

\- Kah'ge, baisse d'un ton ! ordonna son officier. Et dis-moi, sans détourner le regard, que tu n'es pas tombé amoureux.

\- QUOI ?! s'étrangla le Yiga.

\- L'amour est un tabou chez nous. Pas que nous n'avons pas le droit d'aimer. C'est malheureusement quelque chose que même le Fléau ne peut pas entraver. Mais aimer quelqu'un implique de lourdes sanctions. Maître Kohga a été ferme : si tu es amoureux, tu devras faire un choix.

Kah'ge pinça ses lèvres fermement et détourna le regard. L'amour ? Il n'y connaissait rien ! Comment il pouvait répondre à cette question alors qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ni connu ces sentiments si puissants ? Il savait que Narh'su avait été amoureux jadis. Une fille, très jolie selon ses dires. Mais il avait refusé de trahir le clan et avait choisi de renoncer à elle pour rester avec maître Kohga. C'était la seule et unique fois où il avait accepté de parler de son passé. Depuis ce jour, il se faisait très menaçant si le sujet était amené sur sa vie privée. Fuh'ma ? Il était insouciant, très détaché. Il ne s'attachait pas facilement et il était difficile de lui faire dire qu'il était ami avec qui que ce soit (même lui, pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis des années !).

\- Je… j'en sais rien ! Je sais pas c'est quoi l'amour, moi ! Ça fait quoi ? Comment on sait ? Et comment on s'en sépare ? Narh'su a renoncé à l'amour, alors je peux le faire non ?

Le sous-fifre rabattit ses bras autour de lui, dans une vaine tentative de se protéger de quelque chose dont il ignorait la forme et le danger. Cette affaire d'amour lui prenait sérieusement la tête parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien ! L'amour n'avait ni forme, ni odeur, ni couleur. C'était indéfinissable et on lui demandait à lui de dire si ce qu'il avait au fond de sa personne, c'était un truc aussi abstrait… ?

\- Narh'su est bien plus âgé que toi. Sa volonté est très grande et il est admirable pour avoir fait ce choix difficile. Mais autant il a accepté que la femme qu'il aimait ne partage pas sa vie, autant il continue de la voir, la surveillant en silence elle et la famille qu'elle a fondé. Tout le monde le sait, mais comme il poursuit toutes ses obligations sans faillir, personne ne lui reproche. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas !

Il savait qu'il avait manqué à ses obligations dernièrement, parce qu'il était occupé à surveiller le Héros et l'accompagner dans ses déplacements. Mais… il voulait apprendre chaque détail le concernant et être le seul à le savoir. La sensation de partager quelque chose d'unique avec lui, ce petit truc qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir le rendait extrêmement heureux mais l'éloignait totalement de son devoir au sein du clan Yiga. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il était mis en garde contre ça.

\- Le Héros est notre ennemi. Il doit mourir.

\- Je le sais ! hurla le Yiga avec désespoir. Je le sais parfaitement !

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je dû te sauver la mise ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué quand tu en avais la possibilité ? J'ai vu ce combat, je t'ai étudié. Tes mouvements étaient d'une grande précision, tes feintes et tes estocs étaient parfaitement calculées. Alors pourquoi ?!

\- JE SAIS PAS ! J'EN SAIS RIEN ! OKAY ?

Kah'ge plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, surpris de s'entendre hurler de la sorte. Et sans doute que son chef devait être tout aussi surpris : il avait toujours été un brin insolent mais jamais il n'avait osé lever la voix d'une quelconque façon contre sa hiérarchie…

\- J-juste… y avait quelque chose, à ce moment, un… un état second, bredouilla-t-il, confus et perplexe. J'étais exalté, un peu trop sans doute… je me sentais fort, puissant… je savais que je le dominais, je savais que… j'avais le dessus… quand il m'a renversé avec son mouvement étrange, j'ai… perdu… la tête, je crois… ça m'a tellement surpris et étonné… et… je sais pas… j'en sais vraiment rien du tout… arrête de me poser des questions dessus, je… j'ai juste agi… spontanément…

\- Je vois. L'adrénaline des combats peut monter à la tête, veille à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, répondit froidement son supérieur. Et je te suggère de corriger tes problèmes d'insubordination très vite. Le dernier qui a osé contester les ordres, tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé. Puisque c'est à cause de toi que j'ai dû lui arracher la langue.

Sah'to s'en alla d'un pas lourd, non sans voir Kah'ge s'écrouler au sol à cause du surplus d'émotions. L'officier secoua la tête, dépité et le laissa là, seul. Il claque la porte avec sans doute trop de force et pesta contre lui-même. Mais pas que : pourquoi de tous les êtres vivants sur cette foutue terre, ce crétin de Kah'ge était parti s'enticher du Héros ?! Le pire c'était qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte ! Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé ses sentiments. Et il s'en défendait stupidement ! C'était juste rageant ! Enervant et rageant !

Au détour d'un couloir, il manqua de percuter Fuh'ma. Ce dernier se réceptionna sans trop de peine, les bras chargés de nourriture. Surpris de voir son officier, il allait abandonner sa tâche mais Sah'to le renvoya rapidement : il n'avait pas envie de le gérer pour le moment. Fuh'ma était celui qui faisait le plus l'andouille quand ce n'était pas Kah'ge mais c'était le plus observateur des trois. Il ne disait jamais rien mais il en savait long. Et Sah'to détestait profondément ça : avoir la sensation qu'un de vos sous-fifres vous sonde et connaisse tous vos secrets, c'était très désagréable comme sensation…

Autant Fuh'ma, il avait pu le négocier et éviter de le bousculer, autant l'autre personne, il ne l'avait sérieusement pas vue. Probablement parce qu'il était trop énervé pour faire attention. Aussi quand il renversa sans aucune forme de douceur le pauvre Narh'su et qu'il manqua de tomber à sa suite parce que ce couillon avait des foutues longues jambes, il sut qu'il devait se calmer rapidement avant de finir par tomber sur quelqu'un d'un peu moins clément que les deux sous-fifres.

\- Tout va bien, chef ? demanda Narh'su sans le moindre égard sur sa propre situation.

\- Relève-toi donc ! ordonna Sah'to.

\- Wow, vous êtes énervé.

Sah'to se retint de s'énerver davantage. Narh'su n'avait rien fait et des trois c'était celui qui était le plus calme et le plus agréable à discuter en temps normal. Il inspira profondément. Heureusement que c'était sur lui qu'il était tombé finalement. Il tendit son bras et l'aida à se relever de sur le sol. Le sous-fifre accepta son aide et se remit rapidement sur ses pieds avant de le regarder curieusement. Des trois, Narh'su était le plus âgé mais c'est tout ce que Sah'to savait à son sujet. Ça et son histoire d'amour compliquée. Il admirait sincèrement sa détermination et sa dévotion. Bien trop peu de Yigas auraient eu son courage et sa volonté.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais absolument pas vu ni entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dans mon style de me déplacer en faisant du bruit, souligna Narh'su avec dédain. Enfin, peut-être que j'aurais dû en faire, finalement…

Malgré lui l'officier pouffa. Ce garçon était tellement détaché et pas prise de tête que ce simple échange avait suffi à l'apaiser un minimum. Il bouillait encore intérieurement mais le voir aussi calme malgré son énervement, c'était… un soulagement. Narh'su gratta son masque, un peu perdu de l'entendre rire malgré son évidente colère et Sah'to haussa les épaules.

\- Rien de grave.

\- Hm. Quand ça concerne Kah'ge, c'est toujours comme ça, déclara Narh'su avec ce même ton dédaigneux. Il n'écoute jamais rien et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je me doute qu'il vous a encore poussé à bout alors bon… j'me dis que finalement, si vous avez besoin de passer vos nerfs, j'étais peut-être juste pas là au bon moment…

\- Q… Pardon ? Je ne compte pas te frapper parce que Kah'ge m'a énervé ! Et si je dois taper sur quelqu'un, autant que ce soit quelqu'un de fort !

\- Je me débrouille, j'ai pas votre niveau mais je sais tenir tête à quelques monstres quand même…

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Pendant lequel Narh'su ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il amorce le premier mouvement. Sah'to plaqua simplement sa main sur son masque, réalisant soudainement que l'autre attendait vraiment qu'il le frappe. Il leva son autre main, dépité : comment pouvait-il en venir à des conclusions pareilles et ne même pas broncher ?! Pourquoi son escouade devait-elle être aussi bizarre en fait ? Entre Kah'ge et son caractère la con, Fuh'ma dont l'attitude sournoise et pernicieuse le foutait mal à l'aise et Narh'su dont il ne comprenait rien…

\- … Je crois que je ne te comprends pas, Narh'su, soupira Sah'to.

\- Moi non plus je ne me comprends pas parfois, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Mais vous avez l'air d'un peu meilleure humeur. Je suppose que vous ne comptez vraiment pas me frapper…

\- Non, je ne c…

Sah'to esquiva de justesse la serpe de Narh'su et le repoussa en le frappant dans le ventre. Le sous-fifre se recula en titubant avant de se mettre en garde.

\- Raté, siffla Narh'su.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Si je vous tue, je suis techniquement celui qui prendra votre relève, non ?

\- A-attends qu…

\- En garde, chef !

Ce qu'il se passa à ce moment, Sah'to eut beau y repenser après coup, il aurait été incapable de le dire. Est-ce que Narh'su avait essayé de le consoler ? Ou avait-il réellement essayé de tester ses forces et de justifier sa place d'officier ? Dans tous les cas, leur duel se fit dans un chaos sans nom, entre lames s'entrechoquant et talismans volant en tous sens. Ils traversèrent moults couloirs et bien des passages, parfois peuplés d'autres sous-fifres, parfois totalement déserts. Sah'to oublia très vite la défensive qu'il avait adopté au début de leur affrontement, trop surpris de cette altercation pour endosser son style de combat, bien plus agressif.

La majorité des officiers se battaient à distance avec leur sabre, contrôlant des lames de vent avec une dextérité qui leur était propre. Et bien qu'il ait développé les mêmes techniques, Sah'to n'avait rien perdu ou oublié de son passé de sous-fifre, donnant du fil à retordre pour un Narh'su bien impertinent. Il s'entraînait assez souvent avec eux pour connaître leur style respectif et savait comment les contrer même si cette fois, Narh'su abandonnait progressivement ses habitudes pour des attaques très agressives et bien moins prévisibles.

Si Sah'to aurait dû s'en inquiéter, il en fût tout autre : en tant qu'officier il était satisfait de voir de tels progrès. Ce gamin n'avait pas tort en disant que s'il mourrait, il pourrait prendre sa place : il en avait le potentiel et sans hésiter, l'officier sût qu'il pourrait le recommander et le faire évoluer si c'était son souhait. Mais pour cela il allait devoir le faire ployer et ce n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver !

Comme il avait cessé d'encaisser et qu'il contre-attaquait avec force, il mettait la défense de Narh'su à mal. Ce dernier peinait à supporter ses attaques frontales et devait les esquiver, s'exposant malheureusement à des ouvertures involontaires et donner l'avantage à son officier. Le duel ne prit fin que quand Sah'to pourfendit le masque de son sous-fifre, gardant sa lame contre son cou pour l'empêcher de se détourner. Seule une moitié était tombée et l'officier découvrit alors la moitié du visage de cet homme.

C'était clairement un homme, pas un gamin comme Kah'ge ou Fuh'ma. Un regard dur, rempli de détermination. Mais également marqué par le temps et l'expérience. Sah'to allait le remettre à sa place, cherchant à retirer son masque pour l'humilier définitivement et lui rappeler qui était le chef. Mais Narh'su se téléporta hors de sa portée quand Fuh'ma arriva précipitamment jusqu'à eux. Clairement, il ne comptait pas se laisser rabaisser devant son collègue et Sah'to ne chercha pas à le corriger : c'était leur duel, leur combat. Et ça ne regardait qu'eux.

\- KAH'GE A FUGUE !

* * *

**Une question m'a été posé concernant mes Yigas : est-ce qu'ils sont dans le clan depuis leur naissance ou bien l'ont-il intégrés ? A cette question, je répondrais : suivez la suite de la fanfic, j'y répondrai. Notamment parce que je n'ai pas encore donné leurs âges XD ! **

**Concernant les Yigas, on ne sait que peu de choses sur eux à part qu'ils se sont détournés de la famille royale et ont juré fidélité à Ganon. Leur fonctionnement, leur organisation, leurs règles aussi, tout ça, ça n'existe pas dans le jeu. De plus, ils sont souvent décrits comme étant particulièrement forts et même les Gerudos ont du mal contre eux (y en a même une qui est faite captive). Je les fais pitres sur les bords mais ils ne sont pas aussi ridicules que ça, je suppose. Je suis fascinée par les officiers qui sont des armoires à glace aussi. Link est tellement petit à côté d'eux !**


	10. Destinée

**Chapitre 10 - Destinée**

\- Tu comptes rester ici à déprimer combien de temps ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Ne fais surtout pas comme si je n'existais pas…

Deux notes répondirent. Exaspération et soupir.

\- ASARIM ! PAR HYLIA VAS-TU CESSER DE M'IGNORER !?

La cacophonie qui répondit à Teba à ce moment fût un massacre pour ce qui devait encore lui servir de tympans. Il avait vraiment ennuyé le pauvre ménestrel pour l'avoir fait jouer aussi faux. Il soupira et massa ses tempes du bout de ses plumes. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine et demie qu'Asarim était dans cet état et sa femme, à bout de nerf, l'avait supplié de le raisonner. Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre, il n'en savait rien. Harth était plus diplomate et même leur chef aurait été un choix plus raisonnable. A croire qu'il était sans doute le seul à savoir lever la voix sur ce crétin de Piaf à musique…

Il n'avait malheureusement pas les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé. Juste qu'Asarim était revenu blessé de son curieux voyage (en ayant bien pris soin de casser un de ses arcs au passage, merci le musicien !). Et la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé c'était de s'expliquer au sujet du Héros. Teba n'avait pas tout saisi à la panique de son camarade, expliquant simplement qu'il avait quand même voulu tester la volonté de ce fameux Hylien. Et il avait été surpris : son talent en archerie était affreux mais il s'était débattu, refusant d'être botté en touche. Quand Teba l'avait interrogé, le jeune homme avait répondu que c'était pour son village !

Cela ne faisait pas de sens pour Teba. Pourquoi un Hylien se battrait-il pour son village ? Alors qu'il n'avait aucune attache, aucune raison valable ou héroïque de le faire ! Tout cela lui avait échappé pourtant il l'avait aidé à en finir avec les canons de Vah Medoh. Et à sa grande surprise, l'Hylien s'était avéré assez utile, se démenant pour que chaque canon soit détruit. Cependant dans leurs échanges, le guerrier Piaf avait été blessé. Et l'Hylien avait refusé de s'occuper de la bête divine sans savoir s'il allait bien. C'était du gâchis de temps et d'énergie. Mais il avait accepté de redescendre avec lui.

Le garçon, prénommé Link, avait indiqué au chef qu'il reviendrait pour apaiser la créature. Il expliqua que ses ressources étaient trop faibles pour le moment et qu'il ne pourrait sauver personne en l'état. Cela avait fortement exaspéré Teba mais leur chef avait été d'accord : rien ne l'obligeait à les aider à l'origine, il avait eu la bonté d'accompagner la tête brûlée que le guerrier était. Et pas sans raison : quand Teba était revenu blessé, sa femme avait été ravagée de peur et de chagrin, frappant le mari peu fier de son état. Mais Harth aussi lui avait fait savoir son avis sur la question, le frappant également, les yeux remplis de larmes de frustration et de colère.

Au final, les choses s'étaient presque calmées. Vah Medoh tournoyait toujours autour du village mais sans ses canons, elle n'était plus une menace directe. Les plus téméraires osaient prendre leur envol depuis le village sans que la bête divine ne s'en prenne à eux. Cela ne rassurait malheureusement pas les mères qui préféraient garder leurs petits avec elles plutôt que de les laisser se risquer dans le ciel sans certitude pour leur vie. Entre temps, Teba avait envoyé un Piaf à la demande de Link au domaine Zora. Leur chef, en entendant sa requête et de par l'aide qu'il avait offert, ne vit aucune raison de lui refuser.

Ce fût Harth qui se proposa. Il n'était pas le meilleur des archers mais ses connaissances des arcs et des flèches allaient lui être plus utiles qu'à un autre. Le reste… ce fût un curieux cafouillage incompréhensible. En premier, le retour d'Asarim, particulièrement inquiet et révolté. Depuis leur bref échange, le ménestrel était toujours planté au relais, jouant distraitement la même mélodie. Mais le cœur n'était pas à l'ouvrage et il était clairement affecté par quelque chose. Oh, sa femme était bien venue le voir, pour essayer de savoir. Mais il était resté muet.

Quand Harth était revenu, quelques temps plus tard, indiquant à Teba que Vah Ruta avait déjà été apaisé bien avant sa venue, le guerrier n'avait pas tardé à relier les points entre eux. Il savait que c'était étrange qu'Asarim parte avec un arc, risquant probablement sa vie pour aider cet Hylien. Mais il avait été à des kilomètres de se dire que ce crétin avait risqué littéralement sa vie pour apaiser une des bêtes divines ! Teba avait affronté Vah Medoh, il savait à quel point elles étaient redoutables ! Et à présent, comprenant l'origine de cette blessure, il se désespéra de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Teba ? demanda Asarim en reposant son accordéon, l'air profondément triste.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce qui ne va pas. Vah Medoh n'est plus une menace pour les nôtres pour le moment. Je fais régulièrement des rondes avec d'autres guerriers pour nous assurer que la situation ne dégénère pas. Et tu reviens blessé d'un voyage sans aucun sens et sans rien expliquer. Que tu refuses de me parler, soit, je comprends que tu veuilles garder tes secrets. Mais Amali n'a pas demandé à être exclue.

\- Elle ne doit rien savoir. Cela la détruirait.

\- C'est sûr qu'elle aura du mal à admettre que son musicien de mari est parti comme un idiot affronter Vah Ruta pour aider un Hylien inconnu…

\- Ce n'est pas un inc… Attends : comment… ?

Teba s'approcha d'Asarim et sans douceur, pressa son aile. Ce dernier grimaça et la récupéra hâtivement avant de s'écarter, une expression coupable au visage.

\- Comment as-tu su ?! Je n'en ai parlé à personne…

\- Peut-être parce qu'Harth est parti pour rien au domaine Zora, soupira Teba. Quand il est revenu et qu'il m'a rapporté ce qui avait été accompli, nous avons été d'accord pour dire que seul un Piaf était en mesure d'accomplir ce miracle. Et le seul Piaf que j'ai vu partir avec un arc au lieu d'un instrument, c'est toi.

\- Bonté divine, je pensais… que tu refuserais sa requête. Têtu comme tu es, tu aurais insisté sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de récompense ou ce genre de chose…

Asarim se prit la tête entre les mains, encore plus accablé au grand dam de Teba : il ne voulait pas que son humeur empire ! Il voulait qu'il s'ouvre, qu'il s'exprime et qu'il cesse d'inquiéter la terre entière avec ses bêtises ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un pauvre ménestrel à soudainement prendre les armes ? S'il les avait prises pour affronter Vah Medoh, Teba aurait compris. C'est leur village, leur famille, leur foyer. Mais non. Il était parti affronter Vah Ruta. Sans… raison valable que la nécessité que Teba accepte l'aide de cet Hylien.

A défaut de réussir à consoler le poète, Teba retira la sacoche qu'il avait demandée à sa femme. Il la posa à ses côtés avant de prendre doucement l'aile d'un Asarim méfiant. Il se crispa quand il lui fit faire quelques mouvements simples et grimaça quand il passa ses doigts dans son plumage. Il avait clairement fait l'usage de potion en guise de premier soin. Cependant, si cet idiot avait décidé de voler sans repos et sans user d'atèle, il y avait de forte chance pour que son état se soit compliqué. Teba commença à appliquer le nécessaire pour garder son aile immobile mais Asarim se débattit. Enervant le guerrier qui n'avait pas une grande patience.

\- Asarim, gronda le guerrier avec exaspération. Comment t'es-tu blessé ?

\- Vah Ruta n'est pas aussi docile que ce que j'aurais cru. Elle… m'a frappé avec une boule de glace. Lancée à vive allure sur mon aile en plein vol…

\- Et tu es resté sans atèle pendant tout ce temps ? Es-tu sûr d'avoir toute ta tête, sombre crétin de musicien à la con ?! s'énerva Teba. Arrête de faire des choses aussi inconsidérées ! Pense à ce qui est important, merde ! Comme ta femme ou… ou mieux : tes filles ! Comment as-tu pu envisager laisser tes cinq filles sans père ?!

\- Je ne l'ai pas envisagé une seule seconde ! Je DEVAIS le faire ! Ce n'était pas JUSTE, Teba ! Ce n'était pas juste de laisser une seule personne porter le poids du monde sous prétexte que c'est le Héros de la légende ! Je sais que son destin est extraordinaire et qu'il est capable d'endosser cette responsabilité mais… mais… je…

La détresse d'Asarim était tellement immense que Teba put la voir se refléter dans ses yeux. Il resta silencieux, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi le ménestrel s'était à ce point impliqué dans ce qui n'était pas ses affaires. Il reprit ses soins, empêchant Asarim de se débattre alors qu'il plaça l'atèle et s'assura que son aile était bien positionnée. Cela allait fortement l'ennuyer pour jouer mais dans son for intérieur, le guerrier espérait que ce soit une raison suffisante pour que ce crétin rentre chez lui et se repose auprès de sa famille. On dirait de lui qu'il était borné, il avait trouvé un rival assez étonnant mais ne manquant pas de volonté.

\- Asarim, si ce que tu dis est juste, si Link est le Héros de la légende… il est destiné à combattre le Fléau. Il est le seul à en avoir le pouvoir. Alors… tu n'as pas ta place à ses côtés, pas dans le combat ! Je sais que tu veux l'aider mais tu as d'autres moyens que de risquer ta vie…

\- Je persiste dans mon idée que c'est injuste.

\- Il a été choisi, bien avant nos naissances respectives ! Par la déesse elle-même ! Comment veux-tu que toi ou moi ayons une quelconque utilité quand une déesse en personne lui a fait don d'une épée capable de purifier les ténèbres ?!

\- Justement, soupira Asarim. Cette épée… il ne l'a pas. Il combat en empruntant des armes aux monstres qu'il affronte. Il erre sans mémoire, sans souvenirs. Il ne se rappelle tout juste de son rôle…

Teba ferma son bec, essayant de contenir ses jurons d'indignation et de surprise. Il leva les yeux vers le Piaf musicien et en voyant sa détresse, il comprit l'étendue de son inquiétude. Mais également de son attachement : Asarim était un père. Il avait cinq adorables petites filles qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Mais il avait rencontré un garçon, au destin incroyable mais sans aucun guide ni aucune aide pour l'aiguiller ou l'accompagner.

Le cœur naturellement généreux du Piaf avait probablement décidé d'en faire un autre enfant à élever. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Ce n'était pas… ce qu'il devait faire. Teba le pensait fortement. Pourtant il n'eut pas le courage de le reprendre sur ses choix ou son comportement. Il se redressa simplement et massa sa nuque, un peu embarrassé. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû taquiner l'Hylien à ce sujet. Mais cela l'intriguait fortement : il y avait bien plus que de la simple attention dans les actions d'Asarim. Il y avait énormément d'attachement, de souci, de tendresse et d'investissement.

C'était des choses qu'il ferait mieux d'offrir à sa femme inquiète et à ses filles sans père. Teba fixa le vide un instant : il était mauvaise langue. Amali était déjà au fait de la générosité de son époux. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait comment il était et que sa seule et grande inquiétude, c'était qu'il se fasse avoir par sa grande gentillesse. Que quelqu'un de mal intentionné abuse de sa crédulité, de son absence de méfiance devant la misère et la détresse humaine. Mais elle ne doutait ni de sa fidélité ni de sa dévotion envers elle ou sa famille…

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvés, soupira Teba.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Amali et toi. Elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour te faire parler. Mais elle se doute de ta réponse et elle n'attend rien de moi au final. C'est un peu vexant.

Le plumage d'Asarim gonfla soudainement, comme si sa réflexion l'avait gêné et Teba ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le ménestrel en train d'arranger ce bazar en toute hâte.

\- Sa clairvoyance sera toujours mon pire ennemi, commenta le Piaf musicien. Mais… soit, j'irai la voir si elle en ressent le besoin. Juste… je ne peux pas venir avec cet atèle.

\- … Je comprends. Je lui dirai que tu envisages de passer prochainement mais que tu es occupé à guider les pas de notre Héros amnésique.

\- Merci, Teba.

Le sourire et la tendresse qui émanèrent d'Asarim à ce moment prirent de court le guerrier. Il était habitué à la grande gentillesse et douceur de ce père de famille mais il était toujours surpris d'en ressentir la profondeur. Le ménestrel était un Piaf doux et généreux, absolument pas fait pour le combat. Ses armes étaient dans sa musique et ses chants et il avait choisi son combat depuis bien plus longtemps que lui.

\- Si tu revois Link, pourras-tu lui dire que je suis désolé ? demanda le guerrier.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Asarim avec inquiétude.

\- Je pense que dans ma maladresse, il a cru que… j'espère que non, mais je prie pour qu'il ne pense pas que tu aies des sentiments pour lui. Quand on ne te connait pas, ça surprend toujours de te voir aussi attentionné. Il a beau être Héros vieux de cent ans, je ne vois qu'un gamin qui n'a jamais eu à gérer sa vie amoureuse. J'espère… vraiment ne rien avoir fait de fâcheux. Autant pour toi que pour Amali… ce genre de choses…

Asarim fit claquer sa langue. Un bruit sec, nerveux. Et inquiétant. Teba sentit instinctivement quelque chose grimper en flèche en lui et son corps eut une réaction de méfiance immédiate à ce son. C'était un avertissement. Une menace même. Celle de lui faire ravaler ses mots s'il ne se taisait pas immédiatement et s'il continuait sur cette voie. Il regarda, troublé, le si calme Piaf au regard doux. Son expression était douloureuse et il n'y avait aucune colère ou haine sur son visage. Mais il lui inspirait une énorme peur sans raison.

Teba sut à ce moment que si Asarim avait eu l'essence de guerrier dans ses veines, il aurait été un combattant redoutable. Capable d'écraser ses opposants juste avec sa stature et son attitude. Il soupira faiblement et s'éloigna, indiquant que la conversation était close avant de s'envoler pour le village. Le ménestrel regarda le guerrier s'enfuir rapidement et il siffla d'indignation quand il fût assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Oh, il était en colère. Quelle idée avait-il eu de faire croire quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi important que ses sentiments à Link ? N'avait-il donc ni pudeur ni réflexion dans sa cervelle de Piaf… ?

Asarim n'avait pas oublié que son refus avait provoqué la détresse de son jeune ami. Et qu'il était sans nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines. Cela l'angoissait péniblement. Il voulait être là pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, le guider. Il… ne pouvait pas accepter ses sentiments. Pas… pas comme ça. Il avait été sans doute été trop froid, pas assez compréhensif. Il l'avait repoussé par peur, par crainte, par… par lâcheté.

L'émotion le tiraillait beaucoup trop. Il allait s'envoler mais son atèle le rappela à l'ordre : il allait devoir être prudent s'il ne voulait pas empirer la chose. Alors, à contre cœur, il décida de partir à pied, et de planer quand il en aurait l'occasion, préférant alors des chemins escarpés et difficiles d'accès, pour ne pas être à la portée de monstres hostiles. Il quitta péniblement l'Hébra, abandonnant sa douce patrie pour retourner à sa vie d'errance et de chants.

Son atèle fût rapidement une gêne et il décida de la retirer très vite, préférant sa liberté à sa santé. Il ne savait pas trop où se rendre alors il se posa à son abri, en Tabantha, au sud de l'Hébra. La colline de Washeïne était son refuge, à la fois porteuse d'un chant mais également l'endroit où il pouvait être tranquille. Perché sur les hauteurs, il était loin des monstres et hors de tout atteinte.

Il se posa sur le bord de la plateforme et fixa le ciel nuageux en cette fin d'après-midi. Il décida de ranger son matériel et de prévoir de quoi rester quelques jours. Juste le temps de décompresser, de ne pas angoisser davantage sur un tas de sujets. Il s'occupa de ses notes, de recouper les informations qu'il avait et de réfléchir à quand et comment il allait devoir soumettre toutes ces connaissances à Link. Il refusa de dormir, s'échinant à percer des mystères dont il connaissait chaque vers par cœur. Il avait littéralement gravé chaque mot dans son âme même.

Ni Teba, ni sa femme ne vinrent le chercher. Il se doutait qu'aucun ne connaissait sa cachette, pas si secrète mais assez bien discrète pour ne pas être sollicité. Il soupira faiblement, poussant un sifflement d'agacement.

\- Hylia, ô déesse adorée, tu es aussi cruelle qu'ingrate. Pourquoi l'avoir mis sur mon chemin si c'est pour le faire m'aimer alors que je suis engagé… ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi, ô Hylia, je n'éprouve aucun remord à l'adorer si fort alors que j'ai déjà formé mes vœux… ?

Aucune réponse. Il n'en espérait pas spécialement mais il se sentit profondément seul à cet instant. Il massa son aile blessée et réalisa qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne plus jamais voir cet air blessé sur son visage. Oh comme cette image le hantait et l'angoissait. Parce qu'il ne supportait absolument pas de voir sa détresse et sa souffrance !

Il avait risqué sa vie pour l'aider parce qu'il n'acceptait pas de le voir tout assumer. Teba avait tort : il n'était pas béni par Hylia. C'était une malédiction que de porter sur ses épaules tout l'espoir d'un royaume et n'avoir aucune assistance. Il porta ses plumes à l'ornement sur sa tête et eut une sorte d'intuition : et si… depuis le début, Hylia n'avait pas prévu de le laisser seul ? Si… elle avait fait exprès de lui faire croiser sa route ?

Oh, non… ce serait bien hasardeux de faire de tel raccourci. Mais Asarim ne croyait pas au hasard. Après tout n'était-il pas celui qui l'avait bousculé en premier ? Et n'était-ce pas lui qui avait décidé de lui-même de l'aider quand il en avait besoin ? Alors même qu'il n'était pas archer ! Il posa sa main sur son cahier et hésita : est-ce que dans ces chants, en un sens, son maître ne lui demandait pas de l'accompagner ? De ne pas le laisser seul dans l'adversité… ? Non. Non, il voyait des signes là où il n'y en avait pas. C'était trop… alambiqué. Ce n'était pas… possible.

Il inspira profondément, pris soudainement d'un trouble immense, d'un doute qui ne cessait de grandir et d'instaurer cette hésitation dans son cœur. Il essaya de s'en détourner, de ne pas y penser. Son rôle était de transmettre ces chants, pas… d'être avec le Héros. L'accompagner sur ces énigmes, oui. Le guider vers la lumière aussi. Il se tenait prêt pour ce jour depuis des années. Et son maître l'avait entrainé en ce sens… Il n'y avait aucune raison d'y voir un signe quelconque… autre que ce qu'il savait déjà.

Il s'entraînait à jouer quand le temps n'était pas trop mauvais, laissant s'échapper cette même mélopée qu'il jouait quand il était déprimé. Emporté par sa composition, il ne fit nullement attention, à l'ombre maladroite qui s'approchait de lui. Et quand il entendit du bruit, il s'en étonna. Avant de se figer de surprise en trouvant son ami Hylien hors d'haleine, signant un bonjour aussi maladroit qu'à bout de souffle.

\- « Drôle d'endroit pour s'entraîner ! » signa Link, épuisé.

\- Tu… te débrouilles drôlement bien en escalade ! s'exclama Asarim, trop choqué pour savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- « J'ai pas mal appris depuis la dernière fois. Mais j'avoue, cette fois, c'était difficile même pour moi ! »

Sans réfléchir, Asarim alla chercher sa gourde et il proposa immédiatement. Son offrande fût acceptée et il l'aida à se désaltérer.

\- Que fais-tu ici mon jeune ami ? demanda doucement le ménestrel avec une certaine émotion.

\- « Je devais te parler. J'ai erré dans chaque relais dans l'espoir de t'y croiser. Mais ne t'y trouvant pas, je suis allé à ton village. Teba m'a dit que tu étais en voyage… »

\- E-en effet, je n'ai pas encore fini mes obligations envers mon maître. P… pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? Je… t'ai blessé, je pensais que tu ne voudrais… plus me revoir avant… très longtemps…

Le regard de Link se ternit et une ombre de douleur passa dans son regard, faisant regretter ses mots à Asarim. Il ne comprenait pas. Il devrait le fuir, mettre de la distance entre eux. C'était nécessaire, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments affectifs. Mais… de tous, comme par le plus grand des hasards, il l'avait trouvé. Là où aucun Piaf n'avait pu l'approcher, un simple Hylien l'avait débusqué… Était-ce… vraiment son imagination ou bien Hylia elle-même se jouait de lui ?

Il ne savait pas. Le doute l'étreignit péniblement alors que Link lui demanda de se baisser, la haute stature du Piaf ne l'aidait pas à l'approcher. Asarim s'y plia docilement, acceptant de s'assoir à même le sol et laissa le Héros se mettre à son niveau. Il sentit sa main se poser sur son bec puis de glisser doucement sur sa joue. Son geste était si doux, c'était un enfer pour le cœur meurtri du ménestrel. Mais le jeune Hylien coula doucement ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Ainsi positionné, Asarim put entendre les battements frénétiques du cœur de son compagnon. Alors il déploya une de ses ailes et la passa autour de son corps, le ramenant contre lui. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que devait-il savoir de tous ces mystères qui lui échappaient quand bien même il essayait de tous les percer… ?

\- « Il faut qu'on parle », signa Link avec douceur.

\- Je suis d'accord. Puis-je m'excuser en premier ? De mon manque de… tact dans mon refus… ?

\- « Excuse acceptée. »

Le cœur d'Asarim se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine : c'était si simple ?! Juste… il lui pardonnait si facilement après la terrible injure qu'il lui avait infligée dans la plus grande des gratuités… ? Il se détacha de l'étreinte de l'Hylien et plongea son regard d'or dans le bleu infini de ses yeux. Il n'y trouva que tendresse et sincérité. Il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il demanda d'une voix enrouée :

\- Si facilement ?

\- « Je n'aurais pas dû supposer tes sentiments sur les propos d'un autre. J'ai eu tort d'en faire une vérité alors que j'ignorais tout. J'ignore si ce que j'éprouve c'est de l'amour ou juste de l'affection mais c'est certain, je t'apprécie énormément, Asarim. Ça a été dur quand tu m'as repoussé mais c'était nécessaire. Je veux continuer de te voir mais pour cela il faut que les choses soient claires, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Piaf passa le bout de ses plumes sur les joues de Link, attrapant sur ces dernières des larmes bien amères. Oh, il souffrait terriblement à cause d'un malentendu. Et il n'avait pas aidé les choses à fuir comme il l'avait fait. Et avec cela il… acceptait simplement son refus, sans s'interroger sur ses raisons ridicules ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi… dur. Je le voyais bien que tu éprouvais de la tendresse et de l'affection à mon égard mais je ne t'ai jamais mis en garde sur ma situation. Je peux t'offrir toute la tendresse que j'ai mais… j'ignore si je pourrai te donner plus. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi et tu le sais.

Link médita sa déclaration, une lueur d'espoir totalement folle brillant dans ses yeux bleus. Asarim pinça son bec en se demandant ce qu'il fichait : il ne devait pas jouer avec ses sentiments et il avait l'impression d'en abuser juste pour se rassurer… quel genre d'adulte il faisait ?! Il se blâma tout seul de s'enterrer comme l'idiot qu'il était dans sa propre tombe. Encore plus quand il releva le visage de l'Hylien vers le sien, ses doigts tenant fermement son menton. Il voulait juste l'aider. L'accompagner. Quand est-ce que son cœur s'était mis à saigner en apprenant son destin unique et tragique ? Il l'ignorait. Mais quand il pencha sa tête et qu'il posa son bec sur ses lèvres, Link écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Ce n'était pas un baiser conventionnel. Un peu difficile vu leur morphologie bien différente. Mais dans son geste, aussi banal et simple fusse-t-il, il était assez chargé émotionnellement pour que le message passe sans mots. C'était… le mieux qu'il pouvait offrir. Donner même. Mais la limite était là : il ne devait rien attendre en retour. Les doigts de Link se crispèrent dans son plumage, le serrant fermement alors qu'il lui rendit maladroitement mais avec toute la tendresse possible ce baiser. C'était… terriblement chaste. L'adulte qu'Asarim était avait connu des choses plus osées et pourtant il avait bien plus honte de ces échanges terriblement niais que si sa femme lui avait proposé d'avoir un sixième enfant…

\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Link avec incertitude, espoir et un trouble aussi grand que celui d'Asarim.

\- Parce que c'est injuste de te laisser face à ce monde sans rien en savoir. Parce que c'est injuste de t'enfermer dans cette solitude sans pouvoir te donner un peu de ce que tu demandes. Peut-être que je vais le regretter, peut-être que c'est une erreur. Mais si c'est Hylia qui t'a conduit à moi, elle ne l'a pas fait sans raison.

\- « Tu crois que c'est Hylia qui m'a guidé jusqu'à toi ? » fit l'Hylien avec un sourire mutin.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé alors ? Teba a juste dit que j'étais en voyage mais il ignorait où je me trouvais et ma femme n'a aucune idée de cet abri que je possède. Si ce n'est pas de l'intervention divine, qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Link pouffa de rire avant de pointer son accordéon du doigt. Asarim eut une moue : certes, c'était une raison suffisante. Une musique comme la sienne au milieu de nulle part, ce n'était pas fréquent. Mais il resta sceptique et lui fit savoir : comment avait-il pu passer dans la région pile au moment où il jouait ? Link haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse à cette question et le doute dans la poitrine d'Asarim ne fit que grandir.

« Oh Hylia, si c'est une épreuve pour le pauvre ménestrel que je suis, elle est bien difficile » pria Asarim silencieusement. Le reste de la soirée se passa relativement dans la plus grande des simplicités. Link était juste lové contre lui, se serrant contre sa personne et ne demandant rien d'autre que de sentir sa chaleur. Et Asarim ne fit rien de plus que de lui offrir cette dernière en plus de l'affection dont il avait besoin.

Chaque geste était d'une infinie tendresse et d'une grande douceur. Il n'y avait pas de fièvre passionnelle ou de besoin de chair. Juste la présence de l'autre. Et à dire vrai, c'est tout ce dont ils étaient capables pour le moment, partagés entre gêne et honte. Oh, Asarim n'oubliait ni épouse ni famille. Il avait juste… la sensation qu'elle s'était agrandie. D'une curieuse façon et bien loin de toutes les perspectives qu'il pouvait envisager.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, n'éprouvant pas le besoin de parler plus pour le moment. Le lendemain, Asarim se réveilla bien après son compagnon. Ce dernier s'était permis de lire son journal et l'interrogea sur ces chants. Le Piaf s'étira, un peu troublé avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui dire avant.

\- « Ces chants que tu étudies peuvent aider le Héros ? » signa Link, perplexe.

\- Si je trouve comment les résoudre, nul doute qu'ils sauront guider ses pas vers la lumière, approuva Asarim. Mais ces textes sont assez… cryptés, je n'arrive pas en percer tous les secrets.

Link pencha la tête sur le côté. Avant de sourire tendrement. Il prit la main d'Asarim et ce dernier le regarda avec douceur. Qu'Hylia le garde de toute tentation, ce garçon était bien trop bon et généreux pour son propre bien. Peut-être pour cela qu'il dû lui faire répéter sa proposition, troublé. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir bien compris la requête mais quand l'Hylien signa à nouveau avec cette même expression sérieuse mais avenante, il sut qu'il ne doutait pas de ses mots.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ton voyage ?

\- « J'ai beaucoup de choses à voir et à faire. Si au passage, je peux résoudre tes énigmes, alors… nous serons gagnants tous les deux ! »

\- Je ne sais pas me battre, souligna doucement le Piaf, ne cherchant pas à le repousser.

\- « Je te protègerai ! »

\- … Il est vrai que voyager en solitaire n'est pas toujours très exaltant. Mais je te préviens : tu as tes obligations, j'aurai les miennes. De ce fait, je serai amené à m'absenter, afin de m'assurer que ma famille va bien. Marché conclu ?

\- « Marché conclu. »

Ils scellèrent cette promesse en frottant bec et nez l'un contre l'autre avant que Link ne dépose un léger baiser sur le bout et qu'il ne se relève, indiquant à Asarim qu'il allait juste chercher de quoi faire à manger et qu'il allait revenir rapidement. Le ménestrel le laissa s'éloigner, sans le quitter des yeux. Avant de gonfler de joie et de honte : avait-il bien fait de céder à ce caprice ? Son propre caprice… c'était lui qui avait fui le premier et le revoilà déjà en train de revenir pour le séduire ? Séduire… ?

Asarim se pinça les joues : il n'était pas là pour conquérir son cœur. Juste l'aider. L'accompagner. L'adorer avec tendresse et affection. Mais jamais il ne devra lui rendre quoi que ce soit. Sinon il… avait bien plus à perdre qu'à y gagner. Et malheureusement, il savait déjà que Link avait adopté sa famille et acceptait qu'il ne lui soit pas entièrement dédié. Il se redressa, ajusta sa tenue et ses plumes dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air décent et pas comme un mari en plein adultère. Il soupira de sa propre pensée, comme s'il avait déjà trompé sa femme alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Enfin, sans doute qu'elle ne le verrait pas de cet œil si elle l'apprenait. Mais il sentait qu'elle se doutait aussi de quelque chose comme ça n'arrive un jour. Parce qu'elle avait ce sixième sens, cette intuition à toute épreuve. Il eut un sourire contrit, se demandant quand et comment il allait lui expliquer tout ceci.

Car il était hors de question de lui mentir : tout ce qu'il faisait avec Link, il se voulait transparent au possible avec sa promise. Il massa ses tempes et se lamenta auprès d'Hylia avant que son compagnon de fortune ne le rejoigne. Ce n'était que le début de leur voyage… et il n'y était absolument pas préparé.

* * *

**J'ai choisi d'user d'un langage assez cru pour Teba mais également un peu maladroit aussi. Ici, Teba accepte relativement l'idée que Link soit le Prodige Hylien d'il y a cent ans. Car dans le jeu, il ne le croit pas du tout. C'est une interprétation libre de ma part (parce qu'Asarim n'a aucune raison de lui mentir et qu'il comprend aussi le sens du devoir qui incombe à Link à ce moment).**

**Asarim l'intimide parce que je le vois personnellement plus vieux que Teba mais également très autoritaire s'il vient à se fâcher. Je pense que s'il s'énervait vraiment, Asarim serait terrifiant UwU' je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Même si je pense qu'il sera confronté à des choix difficiles ? J'en profite pour poser les bases de la relation Link/Asarim. J'aime beaucoup ce pairing mais je n'ai pas souvent lu de fiction intéressante sur eux (je suis difficile). Allez, à la prochaine fois x')**


	11. Marque

**Un petit warning pour prévenir : cette fiction contient de base du lemon. Sauf que c'est pas autorisé ici. De ce fait, les chapitres qui en contiendront ne seront pas postés sur ce site. Parce que je ne veux pas que ma fic soit supprimée ? :v Il y aura une note vous informant de ce fait et où avoir la version entière du chapitre =w=' ! Avec mes excuses.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Marque**

Kah'ge était profondément perdu. Il… n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de partir comme un voleur. La visite de Sah'to, sa menace de le corriger s'il ne cessait pas ses bêtises, la fatigue, l'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'on lui reprochait, ce rapport à l'amour et toutes ces conneries… ça l'avait juste fait craquer mentalement.

La peur au ventre, il avait enfilé ses vêtements de rechange et sans attendre, il avait ramassé tous les talismans qui étaient encore à sa disposition. Pour finalement décamper en vitesse. Il crevait de faim, de fatigue et d'une envie de dormir monstrueuse mais il refusait d'attendre plus longtemps au repaire. C'était totalement stupide de fuir, de s'éloigner du clan. Ils étaient nombreux, ils arriveraient à le retrouver. Mais dans sa panique, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait et d'où il allait. Ni pourquoi d'ailleurs il agissait de la sorte ! C'était stupide ! Tellement stupide ! Mais plus il s'en persuadait, moins il arrivait à y retourner, s'en allant toujours plus rapidement.

Mécaniquement, il s'était dissimulé sous une apparence de civil et erra dans les alentours du désert Gerudo. C'était sans doute trop proche du repaire mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas courir plus loin dans son état. La cité ne lui étant pas autorisée et n'ayant pas choisi l'apparence d'une femme, il usa de ses maigres ressources pour s'échouer au bazar Assek. Une fois sur place, il s'était écroulé de fatigue et les rares voyageurs de passage ainsi qu'une ou deux Gerudos eurent la bonté d'âme de le foutre à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Quand il daigna ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, une Gerudo était à son chevet, prenant sa température et s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Kah'ge papillonna des yeux avant de se rappeler d'où il était et pourquoi. Il sursauta et la femme le rassura : il était hors de danger. Confus et affamé, Kah'ge se leva et paya au moins pour le lit qu'il avait occupé à défaut de payer les soins que la Gerudo refusa de lui facturer. Il tituba à l'extérieur et remarqua que la nuit tombait doucement. Les températures n'allaient pas tarder à chuter et il n'était pas spécialement couvert pour une promenade nocturne.

Il s'offrit un peu de nourriture avec les quelques rubis qu'il avait pris avant de partir et se prépara un repas simple. Il ne réalisa qu'à ce moment à quel point il était affamé, dévorant le peu qu'il avait pu s'offrir. Sa faim n'était pas pleinement satisfaite mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus. Il lécha ses doigts alors qu'il regarda l'horizon, à la recherche d'une destination. Il voulait revoir le Héros. Il avait besoin de savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il avait accompli ces derniers temps sans sa surveillance ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il éprouvait ce besoin même de le voir, mais il sentait que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'idéal de partir en vadrouille avec sa santé, il le sentait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si faible et sans force. Certes, passer cinq jours à souffrir d'un mal inconnu, ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se refaire une santé. Mais de là à ce que les effets perdurent aussi longtemps, cela le dépassait. Sa fuite n'était pas plus judicieuse, il en était tout aussi conscient.

Il ne cherchait pas à quitter le clan, pour lui, les Yigas étaient sa vie et sa famille. Même si ce n'était pas tous les jours rose, il ne se sentait pas malheureux d'appartenir à ce groupuscule. Il en était fier même. Juste… il avait juste besoin de s'éloigner un peu. Pour essayer de réfléchir à tête reposée. Il avait traversé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps, il avait besoin de s'isoler. Sans avoir son officier ou ses collègues sur le dos, lui rabâchant ce qu'il savait déjà.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour le moment, il retourna à l'auberge de fortune. Alors qu'il réservait son lit, il y eut un bruit infernal qui le fit sursauter. La Gerudo qui tenait l'auberge poussa un soupir résigné et expliqua que depuis que Vah Naboris était de nouveau active, la bête divine ne faisait que se déplacer dans tout le désert en faisant un bruit infernal. Elle empêchait le repos pour tous ceux qui voulaient s'arrêter aux abords du bazar et s'excusa de ne pas lui garantir une nuit de tout repos. Kah'ge haussa les épaules et paya avant de grimper sur le lit. Il retira sommairement ses affaires qu'il plia en boule à ses pieds, tira le rideau et s'écrasa sur le matelas.

Son sommeil ne fût pas de très bonne qualité, le vacarme provoqué par Vah Naboris était insupportable. Mais il se rassura très vite en se disant qu'au moins il était à l'abri de la foudre et de la tempête de sable ici. Il resta plusieurs heures à osciller entre cauchemars et réveils en sursaut. Quand il se leva le lendemain midi, il n'était pas plus frais que la veille. Mais au moins il était un peu plus reposé. Juste un peu. Alors qu'il s'habillait et que la chaleur de la journée s'installait, il pensa se rendre à son « shraïne ». Après tout il y avait laissé beaucoup de choses qu'il avait subtilisées au Héros. De quoi satisfaire son besoin de le voir ou à défaut de se consoler en chérissant des objets à lui.

Mais alors qu'il sortait de l'auberge, il remarqua un nouveau qui n'était pas là la veille. Il était en train de discuter avec son homologue, près de l'eau. Et Kah'ge ne tarda pas à le reconnaître : c'était le stupide Piaf bleu que son Héros n'arrêtait pas de coller ! Et après l'avoir fait pleurer et l'avoir blessé, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se venger ! Il passa sa main dans son dos, pour récupérer son arme… et quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide, Kah'ge sentit un poids tomber dans son estomac : oh non !

Il était parti sans ses armes ?! Mais ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi étourdi ! Il écrasa sa main libre sur sa face, s'exaspérant de sa stupidité : c'était toujours Fuh'ma qui lui donnait ses armes ! Parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à les oublier ! Il avait envie de hurler de désespoir et de rage. Parce qu'il voulait crever ce foutu Piaf musicien de pacotille mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire à main nue ! Peut-être essayer de l'étouffer dans le sable ? Oui, mais déjà que les Piafs étaient chiants à savoir voler, celui-là était particulièrement grand. S'il voulait s'en débarrasser sans le tuer de ses mains, il allait devoir élaborer un sacré stratagème !

Il s'occupa de son repas, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Visiblement, il n'était que de passage. La chaleur n'avait pas l'air de lui faire tourner la tête, signe qu'il… avait ce qu'il fallait pour résister. Un remède ? En soi, Kah'ge appartenait au désert, il ne ressentait pas la chaleur comme les autres (et sans doute parce que sa tenue était équipée de gemmes prévues pour l'aider à supporter la météo peu clémente du désert Gerudo). Au bout d'un moment le Piaf musicien s'éloigna et il le regarda aller à la rencontre d'une Gerudo.

Wow. Elle n'était pas bien grande ni bien musclée cette-là. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe : oh, c'était une Hylienne qui portait la tenue des Gerudos ! Son corps était couvert de cicatrices et elle semblait bien mal à l'aise à exposer son corps de la sorte. Kah'ge n'avait jamais vu de femme Hylienne porter la tenue traditionnelle des Gerudos. C'était un peu ridicule avec son corps si peu développé par rapport aux femmes du désert. Enfin, il devinait un corps de combattante aux muscles finement dessinés malgré tout.

Elle semblait avoir du succès vu comment les rares hommes présents ne se gênaient pas pour la reluquer et bredouiller des commentaires déplacés sur sa beauté et sa grâce. Kah'ge était sans doute indifférent au charme Gerudo ou son imitation. Son Héros était mille fois plus intéressant qu'une Hylienne déguisée en guerrière. Aussi aguicheuse soit sa tenue. En voyant le Piaf passer ses plumes sur son torse, comme pour cacher son corps dénudé, le Yiga se demanda quelle relation ils avaient.

\- Tu es sûr que c'était obligé de t'habiller de la sorte ? C'est un peu… osé, fit le musicien avec une certaine honte dans sa voix mais avec une immense douceur dans son regard : urgh, c'était trop mièvre au goût de Kah'ge !

L'Hylienne secoua la tête. Et quand elle répondit avec des signes de la main, Kah'ge recracha sa boisson. Cela fit protester la personne qui partageait le coin de repas avec lui. Mais ce qui attira aussi l'attention du Piaf et de… de son Héros ! Kah'ge s'excusa, nettoya son massacre et essaya de se faire oublier : MAIS ! Pourquoi le Héros était travesti en femme ?! Il n'y avait vu que du feu en plus !

Non, stop ! Pourquoi était-il avec le Piaf musicien aussi ?! Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés ? Ils n'étaient pas censés être en froid et ne plus se voir ? Pourquoi ils avaient l'air si proches et complices ! Pourquoi le Piaf se tenait-il si prêt, comme le serait… un… un amant ! Il n'avait pas une femme lui déjà ? Ah mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours ?! Il était paumé ! Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, c'était le bordel dans sa tête et toutes ses pensées n'étaient qu'un chaos de questions sans réponses !

Il les scruta de loin, perplexe : a-au moins il pouvait le voir un peu dénudé. Même s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il espérait de cette expérience. Il se leva promptement et sauta la tête la première dans le lac, surprenant tout le monde pour la deuxième fois : non, vraiment. Il avait dû manger un truc pas bon. Ou bien le soleil lui tapait sérieusement sur sa tête.

Il se laissa dériver un moment, l'eau mouillant sa tenue de civil et l'empêchant de remonter rapidement à la surface. Il ne craignait pas de se noyer, l'eau n'était pas si profonde. Pourtant une ombre se dessina au-dessus de lui et quelque chose l'attrapa avant de le remonter à la surface. La surprise lui fit avaler de l'eau dans le processus et quand il fût de nouveau à l'air libre, il cracha et toussa comme un beau diable, beaucoup trop surpris pour s'énerver.

Quand il se tourna, sur le point d'incendier la personne responsable, il resta figé de stupeur en voyant son Héros. Trempé. Et dans cette tenue totalement inappropriée ! Il bredouilla des propos incohérents mais se recula vivement quand l'autre essaya de s'approcher de lui. L'Hylien le gronda silencieusement, son regard appuyant un ordre qu'il ne put contester ! Depuis quand il avait un tel pouvoir sur lui… ?

Kah'ge se pétrifia quand le Héros, son Héros, posa ses mains sur son visage. Il réalisa alors que son nez saignait, sans doute à cause du choc thermique et que l'Hylien était en train de s'en occuper. Ah… il allait mourir de honte. C'était beaucoup trop à gérer d'un coup !

\- Tout va bien, jeune homme ? demanda le Piaf.

\- Parfaitement bien ! s'indigna Kah'ge. E-est-ce que ce serait POSSIBLE de lâcher mon visage ?!

Le Héros retira lentement ses mains et Kah'ge se baffa mentalement : ce n'était pas si désagréable qu'il le touche aussi gentiment. Il passa ses propres mains sur son nez, pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux.

\- Merci, siffla le Yiga. Même si j'en n'avais pas besoin… c'est… gentil, je suppose…

A sa grande stupeur, le Héros pouffa de rire avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Et de retenir très difficilement un fou rire. Kah'ge lui lança un regard de travers ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se moquait de la sorte. Il avait essayé d'être gentil ! Il détourna le regard, vexé et gêné d'être ainsi moqué. Il se sentit rougir aussi et cela le désespéra d'être aussi démonstratif ! Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir le flegme de Narh'su à ce moment, lui si calme et détaché. Une rencontre de ce genre, il s'en serait moqué d'une force !

Le Piaf se pencha sur son compagnon pour calmer sa soudaine hilarité, son regard trahissant une grande tendresse et une évidente douceur et bienveillance pour le Héros. Ah… cette proximité était insupportable. Le sous-fifre eut le temps de voir l'autre signer mais ne put comprendre ce qui était dit. Trop rapide et pas assez concentré.

\- Veuillez la pardonner, s'excusa le Piaf bleu avec un sourire d'excuse dans son regard. Il semblerait que vos actions et vos propos aient su l'amuser assez mais elle ne se moque pas déli…

Le passage de Vah Naboris les fit taire et tous se tassèrent sur le sol ou dans l'eau, craignant voir la créature surgir au-dessus de leur tête. Le vent de la tempête souffla si fort qu'il parvint à faire venir du sable jusqu'à eux, forçant toutes les personnes au bazar à se protéger les yeux. Ce qui était totalement anormal ! Kah'ge connaissait bien le bazar, ce dernier était protégé par un récif assez haut pour l'empêcher d'être enseveli par le sable ! Cette bourrasque était de très mauvais augure : la bête divine s'approchait doucement mais sûrement, déplaçant tout le désert dans sa marche furieuse !

Le Yiga releva la tête, inquiet. Jusqu'où cette créature infernale pouvait aller ? Le Repaire était dans les montagnes, perdu dans une vallée dont l'accès n'était pas évident… Mais elle était si grande et si forte, comment être certain qu'elle ne sera pas un problème pour eux plus tard ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine : il… s'inquiétait encore pour le clan. Tout le temps. Le laboratoire d'Akkala avait une source d'inquiétude mais personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. Alors… personne ne l'écouterait pour Naboris.

Il sursauta quand il trouva le Héros faisant face à ce phénomène climatique, scrutant les orages violents qui frappaient au loin, comme la manifestation de la colère de Naboris elle-même. Malgré le sable, le vent et les éléments déchaînés autour de lui, il bravait tout cela comme si de rien n'était. Kah'ge remarqua son regard déterminé et ses poings serrés de frustration. Avant qu'il ne sorte de l'eau et ne tapote l'épaule de son ami Piaf. Il lui signa quelque chose qui provoqua la stupeur du musicien.

\- Vah Naboris se dirige vers cet endroit ? Et personne ne peut la repousser ?! entendit Kah'ge malgré le hurlement de colère de la créature au loin. Tu vas te rendre au repaire des voleurs pour rapporter un artéfact te permettant de l'approcher ?! C'est beaucoup trop dang…

Kah'ge perdit ses mots quand Link attrapa le visage du Piaf et scella ses lèvres sur le bec de l'autre, l'empêchant de protester avant de signer rapidement une réponse. Le Yiga sentit quelque chose de froid se planter dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regarda la scène avec une profonde incrédulité. Ce… ce n'était pas possible ! Il l'avait repoussé alors… pourquoi ? Comment… ?!

\- D'accord, soupira faiblement le Piaf. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire si ce n'est prier pour que tu me reviennes sauf. Dois-je t'attendre ici ?

Link secoua la tête à la négative et pointa en direction de l'entrée du désert. Clairement, l'idée de savoir la créature hors de contrôle et le Piaf dans le même secteur ne le laissait pas l'esprit tranquille. Le Piaf approuva docilement, l'étreignit sans que Kah'ge ne puisse rien y faire et le regarda s'envoler rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri. Son attention tomba alors sur le Héros qui profita de la cohue généralisée pour se changer. Il ne devait pas l'espionner ni le regarder alors qu'il troquait sa tenue de femme pour sa tunique bleue. Il ne devait pas espérer qu'il le regarde et qu'il lui sourit comme il le faisait avec ce Piaf. Pourtant, c'est tout ce que souhaitait Kah'ge à ce moment.

Était-ce parce qu'il se sentait trahi ou juste humilié qu'il le taclât en traître, le traînant dans le sable alors qu'il dissipa son mirage pour le dominer ? Il n'avait pas d'arme mais celle que le Héros portait dans son dos était suffisante ! Il lui arracha sans attendre son cimeterre et la colla sans douceur contre sa gorge, écorchant sa peau si délicate. Le Héros se crispa sous lui et tourna lentement sa tête. Dans ses yeux brûlaient une flamme de fureur et de colère. Mais sa position ne lui permettait pas de mettre à exécution ses menaces.

A nouveau Kah'ge sentit dans tout son corps cette impatience, cette exaltation, de puissant sentiment qui lui assurait qu'il était fort. Plus fort que ce petit Héros de pacotille ! Qu'il pouvait le tuer comme il se le devait ! Mais par-dessus cette adrénaline qui pulsait violemment dans ses veines, il y avait autre chose. C'était là, rampant sous sa peau, dans son souffle, dans son sang. Un besoin. Une envie. Il avait envie… de le marquer, de l'humilier. De le blesser. Comme il venait de le faire. A l'instant en embrassant ce stupide Piaf dans son dos. Mais il voulait qu'il le regarde, qu'il ne le quitte jamais des yeux. Il voulait vibrer. Comme en ce moment. Mais tout le temps.

Alors il retira la lame de sur sa nuque et sauta de sur son dos pour s'éloigner rapidement de lui. Le Héros se redressa immédiatement et récupéra son arc dans son dos. Avant de remarquer que la corde avait été sectionnée. Il lança à Kah'ge un regard assassin et ce dernier trembla d'excitation : c'était ça, ce que lui reprochait Sah'to ? Le frisson de plaisir d'avoir un adversaire fort ? D'avoir envie de le dominer entièrement ? D'être le centre de son univers ? Si c'était le cas… il ne comprenait pas le problème.

\- Va t'amuser avec Vah Naboris, mon mignon petit Héros, railla Kah'ge avec un éclat de rire sadique. Mais pendant que tu joues le vaillant petit chevalier sauveur de l'humanité… je vais m'occuper de ce Piaf à l'accordéon. Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je m'en débarrasse ?

L'expression du Héros passa de la colère à la peur panique. Dans un acte désespéré, il retourna le sable jusqu'à trouver une pierre pas bien grosse et la lança vers lui. Kah'ge la repoussa sans peine avant de disparaître dans un nuage de talismans. Il quitta en toute hâte le bazar ne laissant pas le loisir au Héros de le pourchasser. Il serait bien plus rapide que lui avec sa téléportation. Il regarda ses talismans, sceptique : il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir une fois qu'il aurait trouvé le Piaf. Donc si le clan lui tombait dessus… il allait devoir se préparer à subir les conséquences de ses actes.

Mais là, il se sentait prêt à faire face à Sah'to, à Narh'su ou Fuh'ma. Uniquement quand il aurait la tête de ce foutu volatile entre les mains. Car à partir de ce moment… vu que plus rien ne détournerait l'attention de son Héros… il serait le seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne regarderait que lui, il n'y aurait personne d'autre qu'il haïrait plus que le petit Yiga qu'il était… ! Et cette perspective l'enchantait tellement qu'il était prêt à tout endurer, tout assumer. Juste pour se dire que le Héros allait le traquer pour se venger. Que sa vie ne serait qu'une tempête de sang et de haine. Et qu'il attendait ça avec une telle impatience qu'il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec lui…

Quand il tomba au relai du désert Gerudo, il provoqua un vent de panique car absolument personne ne s'attendait à trouver un Yiga. Il s'empressa de frapper et pourfendre les voyageurs possédant des armes avant de se focaliser sur le Piaf. Ce dernier, sans savoir pourquoi il était devenu sa cible mais sachant que sa présence posait un problème, n'hésita pas une seule seconde à s'envoler pour essayer de l'éloigner. Mais Kah'ge n'était pas idiot. Il attrapa une femme et plaça le cimeterre sur sa gorge.

\- SI TU TE BARRES, JE L'EGORGE ! hurla le Yiga.

Le Piaf cessa immédiatement de fuir et perdit lentement de l'altitude jusqu'à poser ses pattes au sol. Son regard trahissait une peur immense mais également une profonde inquiétude pour la vie de cette personne. Kah'ge la garda fermement contre lui, sa lame toujours plus menaçante. Le Piaf leva ses mains, dans un signe de reddition et posa même un genou à terre, indiquant qu'il ne comptait pas fuir.

\- Je vous en prie, épargnez-la. Elle… n'a rien fait. Elle… est innocente et…

\- LA FERME !

De colère, sans aucune hésitation, Kah'ge glissa sa lame sur le cou de la fille. C'était la première fois qu'il exécutait quelqu'un et il n'éprouva rien. Ni plaisir, ni… culpabilité. Devant ce constat, il la relâcha, la laissant agoniser sur le sol alors qu'il se rua sur le Piaf prêt à fuir pour sa vie. L'animal était solide et ses ailes puissantes parvinrent à le repousser et le laisser s'envoler. Le Yiga fit sauter la lame dans sa main et la jeta de toutes ses forces vers sa cible. Le cimeterre ne toucha que sa cuisse. Rien qui gêne sa fuite et il hurla de rage.

Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et la chute soudaine d'adrénaline le priva d'une grande partie de ses ressources. Il regarda ses talismans : il en avait tout juste assez pour disparaître et se foutre hors de portée. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et quitta le relai sans attendre. Il ne put faire que trois sauts dans l'espace avant de devoir s'arrêter. Il s'était réfugié sur les hauteurs du plateau Gerudo et marchait péniblement dans le sable jusqu'au repaire. Y retourner comme une fleur n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

A dire vrai, il était juste… horriblement perdu. Il… avait voulu tuer quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait haï quelqu'un assez fort pour vouloir sa mort. Il avait tué une innocente et il réalisa seulement maintenant son geste. Il regarda ses mains poisseuses de sang et les essuya nerveusement sur sa tenue sans que cela n'arrange sa confusion. Pourquoi voir son Héros embrasser ce Piaf l'avait tellement… énervé ? Pire que ça, il avait… tellement voulu le briser, le détruire… Il avait éprouvé le besoin de le marquer. Définitivement. De tout faire pour qu'il le remarque… qu'il ne voit… exister à ses yeux-même !

Il poussa un râle de colère et de frustration alors qu'il s'écrasa au sol, plus perdu que jamais. Il voulait retrouver la sensation de leur combat. Quand il l'avait alpagué après sa dispute avec le Piaf. Il avait trouvé un Héros, froid, meurtri et désespéré. Leur duel avait… été salvateur. Il avait eu le dessus sur lui. Mais par-dessus tout, à ce moment-là, Kah'ge avait la sensation d'avoir été important. D'avoir été ce qu'il avait eu le plus besoin. Un défouloir, un allié dans sa souffrance. Et ce lien fragile, il l'avait éprouvé avec une telle intensité qu'il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Et… il le chérissait horriblement.

Quand une lumière diffuse orangée brilla près de lui et que des talismans se dispersèrent après coup, Kah'ge se releva difficilement. Avant de tituber jusqu'à son officier qui le toisa froidement. Il se moqua de son humeur et s'écrasa sur son torse, les poings serrés et tremblant furieusement. Sah'to ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de siffler. Deux autres halos brillèrent et deux personnes apparurent. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir pour savoir que c'était Fuh'ma et Narh'su.

\- Il va bien ? demanda la voix de Fuh'ma.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça, murmura Sah'to. Kah'ge… Kah'ge, s'il te plaît…

L'officier lui prit les mains et les écarta de sur son torse, le forçant à les ouvrir. En découvrant les traces de sang sur le corps de son sous-fifre et leur disposition, il sut sans peine que ce sang ne lui appartenait pas. Il soupira faiblement et le força à s'assoir, inquiet de son état. Il passa sa main à sa taille et commença à laver les mains gantées de Kah'ge. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant l'eau devenir rouge et chercha à se recroqueviller. Mais il fut retenu.

\- Qui est la victime ? demanda calmement Sah'to.

\- J-j'en sais rien… j-je… une fille… une inconnue… dans le relai… elle… c'était qu'un otage… elle me gênait… elle… je devais… je voulais… le tuer… comme j'ai jamais… souhaité la mort… de quelqu'un de… toute ma vie… M-ma cible a fui, j'ai juste… pu la blesser à la jambe m-mais j'avais plus de talism… talismans a-alors je… suis reve… nu en chercher et… je… dois fi… finir le travail…

\- Ca va aller, mon grand, murmura Sah'to. Tu as versé ton premier sang. Tu es définitivement un membre du clan Yiga.

\- J-je suis un échec… sur toute la ligne, murmura le sous-fifre en état de choc. J'ai pas… réussi à… le tuer… je…

\- Nul n'est parfait, les échecs font aussi partie de l'apprentissage, répondit son officier. Rentrons.

Kah'ge n'opposa aucune résistance quand il fût soulevé par Narh'su et Fuh'ma. Il s'appuya sur eux pour marcher et ils rentrèrent au repaire sans qu'aucun ne parle ou ne dise quoi que ce soit. Le voyage ne fût pas simple avec le corps de Kah'ge qui ne cessait pas de répondre de façon incohérente à ses ordres. Il trébuchait souvent mais ni Narh'su ni Fuh'ma ne le lâchèrent, l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout.

Quand ils furent de nouveau dans l'abri du repaire, il fût conduit de nouveau dans sa chambre de rétention. Il poussa un gémissement de plainte, refusant d'y retourner. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas la force de s'y opposer. A sa grande surprise, il fut posé sur l'unique lit mais Fuh'ma et Narh'su restèrent avec lui. Ils s'occupèrent de le changer, à son grand étonnement et de laver sa peau avec un attention bizarre. Fuh'ma s'absenta une poignée de minute, juste de quoi rapporter à manger et s'occupa de le nourrir.

A être aussi bien traité, Kah'ge était un peu inquiet. Mais quand son officier revint d'il ne savait où avec un écrin en bois, il dodelina de la tête.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, déclara Sah'to. Je m'occupe du reste.

\- J-je peux rester ? demanda soudainement Fuh'ma. Le marquage est… une épreuve, il en a traversé beaucoup en peu de temps…

\- Il n'est pas censé avoir d'autre témoin que moi, rappela doucement l'officier. Si tu restes, je te crève les yeux.

\- Pas s'ils sont bandés sous son masque, riposta Narh'su. Il ne verra rien comme ça.

Tous entendirent le soupir désespéré de leur officier. Mais il ne réfuta pas l'argument de Narh'su. Kah'ge vit alors Fuh'ma lui tourner le dos et retirer son masque avant que Narh'su ne lui bande les yeux et ne remette ensuite le masque en place. Il les regarda, anxieux. Depuis sa toilette de tout à l'heure, on ne l'avait pas autorisé à remettre son haut et il se sentit frissonner sous le froid de la pièce.

On le coucha, face contre le lit et il sentit son masque être soulevé doucement. Il fronça les sourcils quand on glissa une plaquette de bois entre ses lèvres, la gardant bien prisonnière entre ses dents. La panique le fit réagir quand on lia ses mains de chaque côté du lit et que Fuh'ma, aux yeux bandés, ne tienne une ces dernières dans les siennes. Narh'su quitta la pièce et poussa l'énorme bloc de pierre (difficilement) pour isoler la pièce.

L'aîné se crispa au premier hurlement de douleur de Kah'ge. Il ne devait pas rester là, il ne savait mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en aller. Kah'ge était enfin reconnu comme un membre à part entière. Il avait atteint sa majorité, avait versé son premier sang. Il écopait à présent de sa marque de Yiga. Ce tatouage qui devait être gravé à l'encre rouge sur sa peau pour lui rappeler son appartenance au clan toute sa vie.

Mais c'était affreusement douloureux. Il avait eu la sienne aussi et il savait combien ce n'était absolument pas un moment agréable. La pièce avait beau être confinée et isolée derrière des murs de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur, à se tenir derrière l'entrée, il pouvait entendre les cris et les larmes du pauvre Kah'ge. Narh'su passa mécaniquement ses mains sur ses marques, la sensation brûlante de leur apposition se réveillant à la détresse étouffée du benjamin.

Il finit par rester là, à prier pour son compagnon et espérer que la douleur ne le fasse pas délirer. Un Yiga ne devait pas céder face à la torture. C'était une épreuve en plus, pour s'assurer qu'il ne vendrait aucun secret s'il était fait captif. Qu'il resterait fidèle et qu'il préfèrerait mourir que d'avouer. C'était… angoissant. De ne pas savoir, de devoir attendre. Et quand au bout de plusieurs heures, Sah'to poussa la pierre qui obstruait le passage, Narh'su se releva d'un bond, anxieux et inquiet. Mais en voyant son officier en sueur, ses mains tremblant du long travail qu'il avait effectué, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il a tenu le coup, déclara l'officier. Peux-tu aider Fuh'ma ? Kah'ge a dû lui faire quelques dégâts sous la douleur.

\- Bien sûr !

Narh'su entra dans la pièce et trouva un Kah'ge inconscient et gémissant faiblement dans un demi sommeil (ou évanouissement). Sur son dos brillait le symbole du clan, boursoufflé et encore écarlate du travail récent. Il s'agenouilla vers Fuh'ma et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce dernier sursauta et gémit immédiatement de douleur. Narh'su constata que Kah'ge lui avait lacéré la peau pour endurer au mieux sa souffrance et que ses blessures n'étaient pas spécialement jolies.

Il travailla les mains crispées du benjamin afin de libérer le cadet et l'aida à se relever. Il l'approcha doucement d'un baril d'eau et plongea ses mains mutilées dedans. Il lui arracha un sifflement de douleur mais il le força à les garder un moment, juste pour les laver. Puis il s'occupa des soins. Sah'to revint dans la pièce avec un draps blanc qu'il posa sur le dos de Kah'ge, sans doute pour soustraire son tatouage à la vue des deux autres. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux emmêlés de Kah'ge et ce dernier souffla faiblement.

\- Bravo, mon grand. Tu es officiellement un membre du clan Yiga de façon irréfutable, murmura l'officier.

Kah'ge ne répondit pas mais Sah'to s'y attendait. Il se tourna vers les deux autres et regarda l'ampleur des dégâts pour les mains de Fuh'ma. Il siffla de désapprobation.

\- Elles sont abîmées, souligna Sah'to contrarié.

\- Sans rire ? soupira Fuh'ma. Mais ça va. Elles vont guérir et cela n'affectera pas mon archerie.

\- Soigne-toi correctement, ordonna son officier. Quand Kah'ge sera sur pied… nous feront un buffet pour fêter ça. Je vous donnerai les rubis qu'il faut pour les courses. Je compte sur vous. Je m'occuperai de mettre vos entraînements à jour aussi. A présent vous êtes tous les trois une escouade à part entière. Je… suis fier de vous.

Les deux sous-fifres se sentirent gratifiés de cette reconnaissance et Sah'to les invita à se reposer, les déléguant de toutes leurs obligations jusqu'au rétablissement de Kah'ge. Ils s'accordèrent des vacances un peu méritées quand même et se promirent un festin royal au frais de leur officier quand leur collègue serait à nouveau opérationnel. Ils ne pouvaient pas cacher leur soulagement, ils avaient cru perdre Kah'ge quand ce dernier avait fui sans raisons et sans explications alors qu'il sortait de confinement.

Mais de là à ce qu'il verse son premier sang… ils étaient inquiets. Car Kah'ge était… naïf. Il avait toujours cet éclat de pureté en lui malgré le sang sur ses mains. Fuh'ma était le plus inquiet à ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais vu Kah'ge aussi perdu et en colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu afficher de la haine comme il lui avait trouvé quand il avait expliqué ne pas avoir réussi à abattre sa cible. Narh'su lui indiqua qu'il se prenait bien trop la tête et préféra penser aux possibilités qu'ils allaient avoir en termes de mission.

Sans jamais évoquer que la victime qu'avait tué Kah'ge… n'était autre que la femme qu'il avait aimée, qu'il avait surveillé et protégé. Sa mort laissait un mari veuf et des enfants sans mère. Il dût fortement cacher son désespoir et son chagrin, ne sachant que trop bien que la voie des Yiga ne se faisait absolument pas sans souffrance ni douleur. Il devait apprendre à se détacher davantage et ne pas haïr un frère du clan. C'était… un accident malencontreux. Il n'avait pas choisi. Ni lui, ni Kah'ge. Et encore moins elle…

Ils étaient des assassins. Pas des enfants de cœur. Et il était soulagé de voir que Kah'ge était en train d'assimiler ce processus. Il aurait été déçu de le voir échoué alors qu'il avait du potentiel. Preuve en était : il avait réussi. Même si cela était à ses dépens.

**ooo**

\- Link… Link, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais pas mourir. Ma blessure est superficielle…

\- « Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir… j'aurais dû rester avec toi ! »

\- Non. Quand j'ai accepté de t'accompagner, j'ai accepté que nos vies soient en jeu. Je ne dois pas être une entrave pour toi. S'il te plaît, cesse de pleurer. Je suis en vie. Et j'irai bien…

Asarim ne chercha pas à le raisonner davantage. Il se contenta de le bercer pour le calmer. L'agression de Link au bazar Assek et celle d'Asarim au relai du désert Gerudo avaient provoqué des peurs chez les deux. La peur de la mort, déjà. Mais l'inquiétude d'être des cibles et surtout pour Asarim, de devenir un objet de chantage de choix pour faire ployer le Héros. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde, parce qu'il ne s'était même pas imaginé pouvoir attirer la colère de qui que ce soit, lui, le ménestrel Piaf ! Mais le mal avait été fait et Link avait subi une pression extérieure par son biais.

Et le voilà qui pouvait verser toutes ces larmes de colère et de frustration juste parce qu'il avait été une cible dans cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il porte cette haine en lui. Il ne le devait pas. Son dessin était plus grand encore que sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter sur ce genre de détails. Mais comment lui dire alors qu'il se sentait tellement responsable de cette situation ? Et comment lui faire entendre, surtout ! Car il refusait tous ses arguments ! Il avait beau essayer, Link n'entendait pas raison.

Il avait fui le relai aussi vite qu'il avait pu pour se réfugier en Tabantha. Dans son abri, il s'était occupé de ses soins, veillant à ce qu'il ne soit pas empoisonné ni que sa plaie n'empire. Puis il avait attendu un peu de temps, savoir s'il pouvait y retourner. Mais Link avait été plus rapide. Visiblement, la présence de ce Yiga l'avait détourné de ses obligations envers les Gerudos. Il avait vu les victimes au relai et la pauvre femme otage être enterrée. Il avait demandé à qui pouvait le comprendre si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Et à dos de sa plus belle monture, il l'avait chassé jusqu'ici.

Asarim posa son bec sur sa tête et le frotta doucement, essayant de le rassurer, de le soulager de sa détresse. Mais comme Link paraissait inconsolable, il souleva son visage. En le voyant noyé de larme, son cœur se brisa. Doucement, il entrouvrit son bec et pencha la tête sur le côté. Avec prudence et lenteur, il osa timidement lécher ses lèvres. Et quand elles s'ouvrirent sous la surprise, il la glissa tendrement dedans.

Jamais il ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais osé, son bec acéré pouvait le blesser si facilement. Et c'était une sensation curieuse que d'échanger ce baiser très… Hylien dans le principe. Il se recula doucement et observa les effets de son initiative. Avant de sourire tendrement : Link avait plaqué ses mains sur ses lèvres et était rouge de confusion, d'indignation, de plaisir et de honte. C'était un tableau adorable. Il frotta sa joue de ses plumes et admira son travail. Il avait cessé de pleurer. Pour finalement bouder.

\- Tu es enfin calmé. Vas-tu m'écouter ?

Link approuva doucement et s'appuya sur son torse.

\- « Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais me rendre quoi que ce soit ! »

\- Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'écoutais pas, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de te raisonner. Link. Tu es une cible idéale pour tous les adorateurs de Ganon. Et comme tu es fort et que les défis ne t'effraient pas… certains vont chercher à te nuire autrement. Je ne serai certainement pas le seul. Mais tu ne dois SURTOUT pas laisser cela t'influencer. Que ce soit moi ou d'autres… nous ferons notre possible pour ne jamais être une gêne pour toi.

\- « Je mets vos vies en jeu ! » signa Link, scandalisé.

\- Que ce soit Teba ou bien le prince du peuple Zora… crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ne mettent pas leur vie en jeu chaque jour qui passe ? Et qu'ils ont peur de se défendre pour t'aider ?

Link pinça ses lèvres. Il approuva doucement : Teba comme Sidon, il savait très bien que les deux sauraient se défendre et défendre leur famille et patrie envers et contre tout. Qu'ils ne se laisseraient jamais user ou abuser comme outil pour lui faire du mal. Et en voyant Asarim adopter la même mentalité, il soupira faiblement. Il traça des lignes sur son épaule et le Piaf pencha la tête, troublé.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. Et pour cela je veux continuer à t'accompagner. Je continuerai à me défendre et je continuerai à chercher ces chants. Je serai ton allié jusqu'au bout.

\- « Merci, Asarim… »

\- Je t'en prie, mon cher ami. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer avec moi pour aujourd'hui. Quand tu te seras calmé, nous reprendrons notre voyage.

Il s'étendit sur le sol et le Héros se coula contre lui. Avant de se redresser et de palper son armure. Surpris, Asarim le regarda faire avant de le voir chercher à lui retirer. Il gloussa doucement et le repoussa fermement.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser me la retirer. C'est autant un vêtement pour me protéger que pour garder ce qu'il me reste de vertu en place.

Une curieuse déclaration qui fit écarquiller les yeux du jeune Hylien. Avant qu'il ne rougisse et cache son visage dans ses bras, s'écrasant sur son poitrail. Asarim pouffa doucement et passa ses plumes dans ses cheveux : que croyait-il, sérieusement ? Qu'il était insensible à sa personne et son charme ? Et bien, il était satisfait de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il éprouvait des choses pour lui. Il se les interdisait comme il le pouvait. Même s'il était souvent faible devant sa grande candeur et sa détresse. Il soupira ensuite et ferma ses yeux après avoir déposé un baiser émotionnel sur sa tête, pressant son bec contre sa joue pour lui témoigner son affection. Link eut un sourire et s'enroula contre lui, pour trouver un peu de repos.

Demain… ce serait une nouvelle journée. Et une nouvelle épreuve pour le Héros. Mais Asarim réalisa que ce serait aussi une nouvelle épreuve pour lui aussi : Hylia avait bien fait de le laisser l'accompagner. Il en avait… tellement besoin.

* * *

**Récemment j'ai lu le fancomic "A New Calamity" de Faith (bien après avoir débuté cette fanfic, qui a trouvé ses origines en septembre 2019). Je l'ai trouvé très intéressant dans son approche des Yigas (et dans son histoire en général). Et j'ai apprécié le fait que l'idée des tatouages au sein du clan n'était pas farfelue. J'ai cependant ma propre idée de la chose et je ne compte pas m'inspirer outre mesure de ce que l'auteur de ce fancomic a fait. Si vous êtes cependant curieux, je vous invite à lire cette BD (en anglais) et de vous faire votre avis. Non, je suis pas payée à faire de la promo, j'aime juste parler des choses que je lis et que je trouve sympathique X'D !**


	12. Obligation

**Chapitre 12 - Obligation**

Dire que cette histoire avec ce Yiga n'avait eu aucune répercussion serait un mensonge. Asarim le savait. Depuis cette altercation, Link était bien plus angoissé que d'ordinaire même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher (et qu'il y arrivait parfois si bien, que c'était le Piaf qui s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué !). Il avait été ferme avec lui : Link était la lueur d'espoir d'Hyrule, il en était son gardien et son porteur. Il n'avait pas le loisir de choisir si oui ou non ses alliés ou amis étaient ou pas des cibles potentielles pour le faire céder. Asarim acceptait ce fait, il l'avait intériorisé et ne s'interrogeait même pas dessus.

Mais entre ce qu'il avait accepté et ce qu'acceptait Link, il avait cette fracture, ce fossé qu'il ne parvenait pas à combler. Link se sentait responsable. Responsable de tout et n'importe quoi alors qu'aux yeux du Piaf, il n'avait certainement jamais choisi que la calamité les menace tous. Il sut aussi rapidement que le problème venait de son faible nombre d'alliés sur le terrain : rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de l'accompagner ET de l'aider. La majorité des personnes étaient des gens… normaux. Pas des guerriers ou des combattants.

De ce fait, ils attendaient tous que le Héros les sauve. Sans chercher à obtenir plus rapidement cette libération. Enfin, ce n'était pas sans raisons non plus, ce monde était injuste, cruel et la loi du plus fort était maîtresse en ces terres. D'autant plus qu'à voyager aux côtés du jeune Hylien, le ménestrel eut tout le loisir de remarquer combien il s'était amélioré. Son style de combat était parfois… peu conventionnel mais il n'était plus autant blessé qu'avant, essayant d'être toujours plus prudent et patient.

Il n'avait ni ses connaissances, ni sa force. Comment pouvait-il se battre pour la paix d'Hyrule alors qu'il n'avait pas le quart du talent de ce garçon ? Mais il n'en prenait pas ombrage. Au contraire : chaque exploit qu'il réalisait lui donnait envie de composer une chanson et de louer tout le mérite qu'il lui revenait. Et comme toujours, Link refusait qu'il chante ses louanges, mourant de honte dans son poitrail chaque fois qu'il s'y amusait : c'était tellement adorable d'avoir ce jeune garçon, parfois gêné et pudique et la seconde d'après, guerrier et héroïque…

Leur voyage se faisait un peu au jour le jour, selon où ils se trouvaient, ce dont ils avaient besoin ou bien où ils pouvaient être attendus. Asarim avait son propre itinéraire, essayant de se rendre sur les lieux de ses chants oubliés, cherchant dans les vers abandonnés, les mystères qui y étaient cachés. Et Link l'accompagnait, écoutant ses chants et l'aidant à trouver ce qui n'était pas expliqué. Souvent ils voyageaient à pied, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, suivant les routes pour s'épargner des embuscades et des combats compliqués sur des terrains inadaptés. Parfois, Asarim déployait ses ailes pour lui et s'envolait avec lui sur son dos. Parcourant ainsi une plus grande distance en un temps moindre.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que Link réalisa qu'Asarim ne savait pas s'envoler à la verticale. Il lui fallait prendre de l'élan à l'horizontal avant de décoller. Curieusement, cette discussion parut réveiller un souvenir dans la mémoire scellée de l'Hylien et Asarim dû le soutenir alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux perchés sur la tour Gerudo. Le garçon passa une main tremblante sur son front plissé par la réflexion et il poussa un faible gémissement. C'était la première fois qu'Asarim l'entendait faire usage de sa voix pour exprimer sa douleur et cela l'inquiéta doublement.

Il allait le faire s'allonger mais Link le repoussa doucement, souffrant clairement d'un mal inconnu.

\- Un souci ? demanda le Piaf, soucieux.

\- « Aucun », signa l'Hylien le front plissé par la perplexité. « Je viens de me souvenir de… Revali… »

\- Le Prodige Piaf ? s'étonna Asarim. Soudainement ?

\- « Pas soudainement », corrigea Link. « Il savait générer des courants ascendants pour s'envoler à la verticale et avant que tu ne me dises que tu ne savais pas le faire, je ne réalisais pas à quel point son talent était unique. Drôle de manière de le réaliser… » releva-t-il avec exaspération.

Asarim eut un léger rire, amusé de l'agacement du jeune homme. Encore plus car ce dernier ayant attrapé le fil d'un souvenir, voyait d'autres fragments remonter. Link s'étonna presque de sa mémoire, se rappelant de tout avec une clarté qui l'inquiétait : ce qui avant n'était qu'un néant sans nom, était à présent limpide et clair. Il évoqua l'attitude hautaine et arrogante de celui qui fût le Prodige Piaf mais également son égo sans pareil et cette fierté qui semblait le caractériser.

Link dodelina de la tête, incertain. Signant ensuite qu'il avait surtout la sensation que le Piaf le détestait plus qu'autre chose. Etonné de cette déclaration, Asarim lui demanda pourquoi il pensait cela et le jeune Hylien évoqua alors ses provocations et ses piques à son égard, ses tentatives de le faire réagir. Il semblait hostile et particulièrement désagréable. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer son comportement et attitude à son encontre. Et devant sa perplexité grandissante, Asarim posa son aile autour de ses épaules, avec un sourire tendre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il te dépréciait, je pense… qu'il ne te comprenait pas, murmura le ménestrel. J'ignore quel genre de personne il était mais… je vais supposer que c'était de la maladresse.

\- « De la maladresse ? » signa Link sans y croire une seconde. « Il y a une différence profonde entre de la maladresse et de l'arrogance, Asarim ! »

\- Qui me dit que celui que j'ai aujourd'hui dans mes bras est celui que le Prodige Revali a connu ?

\- « Ce n'est pas la question. Pourquoi me provoquer alors que… j'étais le porteur de… de… »

Il cessa de signer, plaquant sa main sur sa tête alors que de nouveaux souvenirs semblaient rejaillir de sa mémoire. Asarim le regarda écraser ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de les empoigner et il s'empressa de lui prendre les poignets pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal. L'Hylien poussa un nouveau cri, de souffrance et de détresse. Ces sons étaient… terribles ! Affreux même !

\- Link ? Que se passe-t-il… ?

\- « Ma tête » signa l'Hylien. « Je… me rappelle que… j'avais une… épée… importante… »

\- Une épée… ?

\- « Revali l'a traitée d'épée rouillée et… j'ignore pourquoi mais cela m'a profondément vexé. J'ai travaillé si dur… pour la manier… et… je… »

\- Doucement, mon ami, murmura Asarim. Si ta mémoire n'est pas stable pour le moment, n'essaie pas de te rappeler de tout d'un coup. Tu finiras par te rappeler de tout, petit à petit, morceau par morceau. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'y aiderai…

Asarim fit tout ce qui était dans ses moyens pour apaiser la mémoire du Héros. C'était étrange comment cette dernière semblait fonctionner, ne réagissant qu'à des choses bien précises mais ne débloquant pas tous ses souvenirs d'un coup.

Il s'était souvenu du Prodige juste parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne savait pas s'envoler et tout cela avait découlé à son rapport avec Revali mais également l'épée de la légende. Le fait qu'il commence à s'en souvenir était un bon signe pour Asarim : il pourrait le guider vers cette dernière. Il en aurait besoin pour combattre le Fléau. Le seul souci c'est que de tous les chants qu'il avait hérités de son maître, aucun ne parlait de l'épée ni où elle avait été cachée. Elle était forcément cachée. Quelque part. Où, il ne le savait pas. Mais elle avait été probablement gardée loin de tout pour éviter qu'elle ne soit subtilisée. Ou pire : corrompue (si cela était possible).

Pour soulager les tourments de son compagnon, Asarim lui fit parler de Revali. De ce dont il se souvenait à son sujet. Link ne fût pas muet sur le sujet, acceptant volontiers de livrer tout ce dont il parvenait à se rappeler. L'attitude hautaine dépassait clairement le chevalier et il cherchait encore à s'expliquer sur son étrange hostilité. Ce besoin de le confronter, de rabaisser ses efforts ou d'afficher une rivalité dont il ne savait pas quoi faire : ils étaient alliés contre le Fléau, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de se battre avec lui ?

Asarim évoqua la probabilité que le Prodige Piaf n'avait pas autant confiance en lui que ce qu'il acceptait de faire croire. Qu'il avait aussi ses incertitudes mais qu'il les masquait très mal, se cachant derrière une façade pour se prémunir de l'humiliation d'afficher une quelconque faiblesse. Cette déclaration laissa un moment Link sans voix (ou signe). Il médita longuement cette déclaration. Avant de sourire doucement et de répondre :

\- « C'est… incertain », signa Link, perplexe mais troublé par une possibilité d'envisager sa relation sous un autre angle. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Asarim. Peut-être que nous ne nous sommes pas compris à cette époque. »

\- C'est une bonne façon de penser.

Le ménestrel allait pour déposer un baiser sur son front mais l'Hylien lui échappa soudainement des bras et sans crier gare, s'élança du haut de la tour. Déployant sa paravoile à mi-saut (et après avoir provoqué la panique d'Asarim), il descendit jusqu'à une plateforme. Le ménestrel se redressa soudainement et regarda le ciel : le soleil avait bougé ! Et l'ombre de la tour était en train de dessiner son chemin vers la plateforme où l'Hylien s'était posé. Il le regarda bander son arc, pourvu d'une flèche et quand le trait parti, le sol trembla furieusement, révélant alors un sanctuaire.

\- _Lorsqu'un astre céleste au nord-ouest resplendit, suis l'ombre de la tour, puis décoche vers lui. L'épreuve du Héros jusqu'alors endormie, des entrailles de la terre devant toi rejaillit_, chanta avec joie Asarim. Beau travail, Link, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix.

D'en bas, l'Hylien lui adressa un grand signe de la main, clairement resplendissant de fierté pour sa prouesse et d'un sourire victorieux. A défaut de se comprendre sur une aussi grande distance, le ménestrel prit son accordéon et joua quelques notes pour le féliciter et lui faire savoir ses encouragements pour ce qui l'attendait en bas. L'Hylien disparut à l'intérieur et commença alors une sourde et angoissante attente pour le ménestrel, qui cessa de jouer de son instrument.

Il n'avait jamais évoqué à son jeune ami ses propres peurs : si ce dernier s'inquiétait qu'un danger ne le fauche parce qu'il voyageait avec lui ou qu'il pouvait devenir une cible idéale, lui il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir sortir de ces sanctuaires. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait en bas. Juste que le Héros descendait via une plateforme issue de la technologie Sheikah. Mais le reste était un mystère sans nom. Son maître avait évoqué des épreuves que le Héros devait traverser. Sauf qu'Asarim n'avait aucune idée de ce qui devait être effectué. Ni comment.

Asarim n'osait pas s'approcher des sanctuaires. Il savait qu'ils étaient exclusivement prévus pour le Héros. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait à s'en tenir trop prêt et il ne le faisait pas de toute façon. Une sorte de superstition stupide et pas bien maligne. Si un jour, Link ne sortait pas de l'un d'eux, il serait dans l'incapacité d'aller chercher son corps et ne pourrait que pleurer un disparu. C'était affreusement angoissant et chaque fois qu'il le voyait s'enfoncer dedans, chaque fois Asarim sentait cette peur en lui. Il était assez fort pour accepter cette séparation mais il se savait incapable d'accepter son éventuelle mort. Il… ne l'accepterait jamais. Hylia lui en soit témoin.

Mais alors qu'il s'installait tranquillement sur le haut de la tour, attendant le retour de son noble compagnon, il remarqua alors une silhouette. Sans aucune raison logique, Asarim se plaqua au sol en reconnaissant l'ombre silencieuse qui rôdait autour du sanctuaire : un Yiga ! C'était sans doute logique qu'il y ait de ces maudits assassins dans le coin. Il était toujours dans les alentours du désert Gerudo et de ce qu'il en avait appris avec Link, leur repaire était quelque part dans les alentours du désert. Où, il ne savait pas. Mais il était dans le secteur et donc… il était fort probable qu'il en rôde un ou plusieurs !

Le ménestrel inspira profondément : ce Yiga ne semblait pas le chercher directement. Il tournait autour du sanctuaire, cherchant probablement à savoir comment il fonctionnait. Mais comme pour lui, les mécanismes et fonctionnements de ce dernier lui échappaient de ce fait il le vit juste frapper la structure de frustration avant de juste s'assoir en hauteur. Asarim pencha la tête, perplexe : était-ce son imagination ou… ce… Yiga… boudait ? Comme… comme un enfant. La distance et la hauteur ne lui permettaient pas de saisir pleinement son langage corporel. Mais cette présence l'inquiéta : si ce Yiga restait ici alors que Link sortait du sanctuaire… il…

Oh, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir trop longtemps car il y eut un nouveau tremblement qui surprit ce Yiga (Asarim était approximativement sûr et certain de l'avoir vu tomber de façon très disgracieuse du haut du sanctuaire sous la surprise). Sans attendre, le Piaf récupéra ses affaires et descendit dans un vol aussi bref que rapide jusqu'à l'entrée pour trouver un Link épuisé. Mais surtout blessé. Il s'empressa de le faire s'assoir et l'ausculta avec soin, oubliant la menace potentielle du Yiga.

\- « Ce n'est rien » signa Link avec un sourire de victoire. « Ce n'était qu'une épreuve de force, ce gardien ne se relèvera pas ! »

\- Epreuve de force ? demanda Asarim.

Link fronça les sourcils, devant son étonnement avant de méditer rapidement la question. Puis de signer sa réponse :

\- « J'entends la voix des sages qui guident mon avancée dans les sanctuaires. Chaque… sanctuaire m'impose un défi, ils sont tous différents. Celui-là consistait à combattre un gardien. Il n'était pas très fort, je crois qu'il doit exister des niveaux de difficulté… »

\- Oh, bonté divine ! murmura Asarim. Tu risques ta vie à accéder à ces lieux mais en plus tu dois de nouveau la risquer quand tu y pénètres… ?! Tout cela pourquoi… ?

\- « Pour devenir plus fort. Pour protéger ceux que j'aime. Et sauver tout le monde ! »

\- C'est… très noble de ta part… d'accepter ces épreuves pour te renforcer…

Link secoua la tête avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du ménestrel. Ce dernier lui accorda cette étreinte, le serrant fermement contre lui, réalisant plus que jamais que chaque fois que Link disparaissait dans ces structures, c'était pour affronter des dangers encore plus grands que le monde extérieur. Il le souleva et les deux s'en allèrent vers leur prochaine destination sans faire attention à celui qui les observait dans l'ombre.

**ooo**

Kah'ge avait les bras croisés, appuyé contre le sanctuaire exhumé par le Héros. Quand il l'avait vu tomber du ciel, venant du haut de cette tour, il avait cru à une illusion. Puis il avait tiré cette flèche et ce machin était sorti de sous terre. Avant qu'il n'y disparaisse. Il avait été curieux de savoir comment tout cela fonctionnait. La technologie derrière était incompréhensible et quand il remarqua que le sanctuaire restait inerte, ne réagissant absolument pas à sa présence, Kah'ge avait boudé. Donc, ce machin réagissait qu'à la présence du Héros ? Et comment il faisait pour savoir que c'était lui ou pas ? Il avait eu sa réponse en voyant le socle à l'entrée : la tablette Sheikah !

S'il lui subtilisait et qu'il la rapportait au grand Kohga… est-ce que ce serait une réussite suffisante pour qu'on l'autorise à vadrouiller où bon lui semblait ? Parce que… son premier sang versé lui avait octroyé un buffet du tonnerre (il n'avait pas autant mangé depuis une éternité et Sah'to avait regretté d'avoir confié le budget nourriture à Fuh'ma). Cependant, sa fuite précédent sa réussite l'avait sanctionné sévèrement, lui interdisant de sortir du désert et des hauteurs du plateau Gerudo. De ce fait, il n'était donc pas autorisé à voyager jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et il avait cherché un moyen pour se racheter (il avait tellement de connerie à rattraper qu'il ne savait pas où donner de la tête).

Perché sur le haut du sanctuaire, il était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de la lui voler sans engager de combat. Il… ne se sentait pas prêt à le défier immédiatement. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'à nouveau souffrir de cette folie qu'était l'exaltation d'un combat à mort contre son Héros. Enfin, distrait qu'il était, quand il avait entendu les mécanismes du sanctuaire s'activer et qu'il n'avait toujours aucun plan, il avait fait la chute la plus lamentable de sa carrière : connerie de machin aussi ! Ce truc était encore plus lisse que du verre et sans aucune prise. Il s'était écrasé au sol, faisant tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Avant de voir ce foutu Piaf descendre à son tour et se ruer sur son Héros ! Il le détestait tellement ! Mais alors qu'il rêvait de le crever sur place, il s'abstint de faire le moindre mouvement. Il observa les deux discuter. Le Héros signant ces mots dont il ne comprenait pas tout et le Piaf s'inquiétant pour lui. De ce que Kah'ge eut le temps d'en comprendre, chaque fois que le Héros descendait dans ces machins, c'était pour traverser des trucs dangereux et… faire des machins de Héros. Mouais, il aurait besoin d'un meilleur cours sur le sujet. Mais voyant son Héros blessé, il n'eut pas la foi de les déranger.

Il accepta de les laisser partir : il était déjà assez chanceux de l'avoir rencontré ici… Il décroisa ses bras et rentra au repaire, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait pas de tablette Sheikah, il n'avait pas la tête du Héros à offrir. Bref : il était encore consigné. Il allait rentrer à l'abri du repaire quand un bruit violent le fit sursauter. Il écarquilla les yeux. Avant de devoir se planquer en hauteur, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la première paroi pas trop raide. La raison étant que deux personnes passèrent avec une précipitation inhabituelle sur le chemin ! Il y eut un entrechoquement de lames et des pas saccadés dans le sable.

\- NARSUKE !

Kah'ge sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son officier. Et encore plus en l'entendant appeler Narh'su par son prénom entier. Son homologue et collègue tomba souplement sur une des nombreuses statues de grenouille qui ornaient le chemin, passa sa main sur son masque fissuré. Avant de pester et de relever sa… ce qui lui servait de serpe. Ouah ! C'était possible de casser cette arme comme ça ? pensa Kah'ge en voyant la lame lourdement tordue. Dans tous les cas, Narh'su devait passer un sale quart d'heure…

\- SASUTO !

Pourquoi Kah'ge avait appelé son officier par son prénom entier ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Ou bien peut-être que de voir l'arme de Narh'su se briser totalement sous le choc de l'épée de Sah'to avant de le voir voler contre la même grenouille où l'autre s'était posé quelques secondes auparavant l'avait fait réagir avant de réfléchir. Oui. Cela devait certainement être ça. Il s'était laissé tomber au sol pour se précipiter aux côtés d'un Narh'su sonné et surtout vexé qu'il se soit interposé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors toi !? s'exclama son officier, contrarié.

\- Je me promenais, râla Kah'ge. Pourquoi vous vous battez !?

\- Je me défends, riposta Sah'to. Narsuke a l'air d'avoir envie d'une promotion et compte bien que ma tête saute pour ça. Tu m'excuseras que je tienne pas à mourir pour ses beaux yeux !

\- C'est vrai… ? demanda Kah'ge à son comparse.

\- P't'être… j'en sais rien…

Kah'ge le frappa : du typique Narh'su à toujours répondre avec flegme à tout ce qui lui était dit. Une main l'attrapa cependant par le col et le souleva du sol sans aucune difficulté : ça par contre ce n'était pas juste ! Sah'to avait beaucoup trop de force ! Et il était stupidement trop léger pour résister !

\- Tu devrais être dans le repaire, râla son officier. Pas de « promenade » qui tienne sans être accompagné d'au moins Fuh'ma ou Narh'su. Actuellement ça m'arrangerait que ce soit Narh'su.

Le concerné tiqua alors qu'il se redressa. Il regarda d'un air critique son arme avant de la balancer au loin en poussant un soupir dépité. Sah'to profita du fait qu'il ne soit plus armé pour lui balancer Kah'ge dessus et s'éloigna en pestant. Le benjamin se débattit stupidement sur son aîné avant de pouvoir se redresser.

Et trouva un Narh'su qui avait l'air tout sauf heureux. Il s'assit en tailleur devant lui et tapota sur son masque : c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore en place vu comment il avait été esquinté. Son aîné le chassa sèchement, claqua sa main d'un geste agacé. Kah'ge n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger que déjà l'autre se releva et retourna au repaire d'un pas vif.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Narh'su dans cet état. Aussi déterminé et violent. Il l'avait toujours connu un peu mou, pas bien motivé. Il se battait souvent avec Fuh'ma pour avoir sa part de banane lame mais il n'était jamais aussi… dynamique que dans son combat contre leur officier. Alors il voulait vraiment avoir une promotion ? Gravir les échelons, devenir quelqu'un d'important ? C'était… sans doute louable de vouloir réussir au sein du clan. C'était juste… bizarre de le voir se battre avec Sah'to.

Kah'ge joua distraitement avec le sable, un drôle de sentiment l'étreignant : c'était… comme des frères pour lui. Surtout Narh'su. Il avait été là quand son propre frère de sang avait disparu un beau jour. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours été un poids… ? Pour son frère disparu comme pour Narh'su aujourd'hui ? Il évitait de penser trop à ce genre de choses. L'attachement, c'était un truc de faible. Il ne devait pas être faible. Parce que les faibles étaient abandonnés. Comme il l'avait déjà été de nombreuses fois…

**ooo**

\- « Un nouveau chant oublié ? » signa Link.

\- Oui. Dans la région de Firone, il y en a deux. L'un est dans le bois Romu, l'autre au lac Coraï. Les deux ne sont pas côte à côte. Et la région est loin d'être hospitalière… Dans tous les cas, ce serait plus judicieux de passer par Firone en premier.

Link médita une courte seconde, regardant la carte du royaume sur sa tablette. Effectivement, les deux lieux n'étaient pas côte à côte. D'autant plus qu'il y avait aussi celle de la colline de Waïshen qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas résolue… C'était devenu leur point de chute, leur refuge, leur lieu à eux deux. Si Link tardait à sortir d'une épreuve, Asarim devait impérativement revenir ici, dans les confins de Tabantha. Pour se mettre à l'abri. Et lui permettre de le retrouver facilement. Pour le moment ils n'avaient pas eu à appliquer cette stratégie. Ce qui les arrangeait tous les deux. Mais il avait étudié plusieurs possibilités, si jamais ils étaient séparés.

\- « Peux-tu chanter les deux chants oubliés, s'il te plaît ? »

\- Bien sûr. Ahem…

Il toussa, ajusta sa voix et son accordéon alors que le Héros s'installa en face de lui, tout sourire et plein d'amour. Asarim sentit son cœur se serrer : qu'il était bon de se sentir aimé et de voir cet amour dans le regard de la personne chérie. Mais il n'oubliait malheureusement pas qu'il était déjà engagé et aussi tendre que soit sa relation avec le jeune Hylien, il avait encore femme et fillettes qui attendaient son retour. Il savait qu'il devait voir sa femme. Lui dire la vérité. Car tout ce temps passé en compagnie de Link lui avait donné des gestes qu'il n'aurait jamais eu avant. Et qu'il risquait d'avoir sans le vouloir.

\- _Une épreuve est dissimulée au cœur du rocher escarpé. Ô toi Héros des temps ancien… Pour démontrer ton potentiel, Invoque la foudre du ciel, Cela ouvrira le chemin._

\- « Invoquer la foudre du ciel ? » signa Link. « Ca n'a pas l'air évident. L'autre chant… ? »

\- Il est un peu plus… cryptique celui-ci : _L'épreuve du Héros dans la forêt attend, Où le dragon avide convoite le serpent_.

\- « C'est court ! »

\- Je sais, répondit Asarim. Pour celui-ci, je n'ai rien de plus, nous allons devoir voir sur place.

Asarim ferma son bec un court instant, réfléchissant vivement. Puis il posa ses doigts de plume sur la joue de Link qui arqua un sourcil :

\- Avant ça, je dois passer au village Piaf, indiqua le ménestrel. Normalement, je me rends au relai au pied du village et je joue pendant trois jours, dans l'espoir que ma femme et mes filles m'entendent. Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis une éternité, je ne veux pas qu'elle envisage le pire.

Le visage de Link perdit soudainement toutes couleurs. Asarim eut toutes les peines du monde de ne pas coller son bec contre ce visage pour essayer d'en chasser la détresse et la tristesse. Mais à sa grande surprise, Link expira faiblement, comme pour se donner du courage et lui afficha un sourire calme. Apaisé. Loin de tout démon. Et de toute souffrance. A la surprise d'Asarim. Pourtant quand l'Hylien signa qu'il ne ferait mieux pas de l'accompagner pour éviter de rendre la situation tendue, il n'y vit ni tentative de fuite mesquine, ni de machination pour se voiler la face.

Link avait accepté son mariage. Il acceptait qu'il ait Amali et ses filles. Il ne cherchait absolument pas à l'arracher de son foyer. Il comprenait sa confusion quand il se faisait trop doux ou tendre, alors même qu'il lui avait juré de rien pouvoir lui proposer de plus que sa tendresse la plus simple. Décontenancé, le ménestrel osa, non sans gêne, lui demander le fond de sa pensée. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait et comment il vivait tout cela. Pour ne plus à avoir à lui faire de mal. Pas comme la première fois. Il refusait de recommencer un tel fiasco.

\- « Tu as formé tes vœux devant Hylia, tu es engagé avec ta femme. Je t'adore, Asarim. Et ton bonheur m'importe plus que mes propres sentiments ou besoins. »

\- Tu as le droit d'être égoïste, soupira le Piaf. Ta dévotion est louable, admirable même… je voudrais juste…

\- « Non », signa Link. « Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Si je désire plus, ce n'est pas toi qui vas souffrir, mais celle qui attend ton retour. »

Asarim referma ses ailes sur le corps de l'Hylien, le gardant fermement contre lui. Ciel il allait mourir de honte d'abuser de la gentillesse de ce garçon et de la confiance de sa femme !

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi… attentionné et… ne rien demander ensuite ?

L'Hylien ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il se serra contre lui. Ils échangèrent un de ces baisers chargés de toute l'émotion dont ils étaient capables, leur cœur battant à l'union dans cet échange à la fois pudique et intime. Asarim demanda à ce qu'il l'accompagne, qu'il puisse profiter du village le temps qu'il parle à sa femme. Link hésita longuement mais céda finalement : à quoi bon éviter l'endroit ? Quand le Piaf musicien devrait y rentrer, il n'allait pas cesser de s'y rendre.

Les deux se mirent en route. Asarim le porta sur la moitié du trajet, l'autre moitié, ils la finirent à pied. Ce fût quelque chose de passer devant Gesane, flanqué du Héros. Même si le garde ne fit aucun commentaire, Asarim sut à son regard lourdement désapprobateur qu'il se doutait du motif de sa venue. Ce fût terriblement compliqué de ne pas sentir son plumage gonfler sous la honte alors qu'il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Arrivé dans les hauteurs du village, autant le ménestrel que l'Hylien furent accueillis chaleureusement. En premier par Teba, heureux de retrouver Link mais aussi par Harth, toujours reconnaissant de l'aide de l'Hylien à ramener la paix au village mais surtout d'avoir sauvé la mise à son ami d'enfance.

Le voyant bien occupé, le ménestrel le laissa à ses occupations et grimpa jusqu'à ses quartiers. Ce furent ses filles qui le trouvèrent en premier et les cinq furent juste impossibles à tenir, beaucoup trop heureuses de retrouver leur père. Asarim se sentit déborder d'amour pour chacune d'elles et les choya longuement, leur offrant étreinte, attention et amour à tour de rôle (et dieu qu'elles réclamaient son attention !).

\- Par Hylia, tu vas bien ! s'exclama Amali en se ruant sur son mari. Je n'ai pas entendu ta chanson pendant trois cycles, je t'ai cru perdu !

\- Pardon Amali. J'ai été occupé par mes chants oubliés. Je suis venu te voir juste pour te prévenir que j'allais bien. Et que j'allais me rendre dans la région de Firone.

\- F-Firone ?! s'indigna l'épouse esseulée. C'est à l'opposé de notre village… !

Amali inspira profondément. Doucement, elle demanda à ses filles de sortir et de la laisser seule avec leur père, qu'elle devait lui parler de ses manières. Comprenant que leur père était en faute et que la fureur matriarcale il leur fallait éviter, les petites prirent leurs pattes à leur cou et abandonnèrent leur père à la merci de sa moitié.

\- Je te donne trois minutes pour t'expliquer, déclara Amali.

\- Le Prodige Hylien, résuma Asarim en trois secondes.

\- Le Héros ?! s'étrangla la pauvre Piaf. Je… c'est… je…

Asarim essaya de l'appeler mais elle le fit taire en le frappant sur l'épaule de son aile. Le ménestrel n'osa pas la contrarier et attendit son jugement en silence. Sa femme était vraiment terrifiante quand elle était remontée et actuellement, elle pouvait déchainer une tempête de colère à laquelle Asarim ne saurait pas comment résister…

\- De toutes les personnes du royaume TOUT ENTIER il a fallu que tu ailles choisir LA SEULE avec laquelle je ne PEUX pas RIVALISER ?! scanda-t-elle, vexée. COMMENT ! Comment veux-tu que je… OH ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, outrée. T-Tu n'as pas osé… ?!

\- O-Osé ? bredouilla Asarim, perplexe.

Il regarda sa femme se pencher et regarder le Héros en train de discuter sur la place Revali. Elle le scruta longuement avant de passer sa main sur son visage, d'un air scandalisé.

\- Pauvre Hylien, tu as dû le casser en deux ! Il est tellement petit et fragile…

\- PARDON ?!

Asarim doubla de volume comprenant ENFIN les allusions douteuses de sa femme sur sa relation avec Link. Il cafouilla des propos incohérents, cherchant à absolument démentir ses propos : il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que des étreintes et des baisers ! C'était déjà beaucoup pour lui alors… pourquoi devait-il empirer la chose en incluant une relation plus… plus ! Ciel, il n'arrivait même pas à se former l'idée dans sa tête ! C'était indécent et il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir être aussi gêné que devant elle !

Mais qu'elle se trompe et suppose ce genre de choses, en un sens, Asarim se disait que c'était logique, qu'elle se sente humiliée ou qu'elle pense qu'il l'a trompée, c'était… normal ! Mais qu'elle fantasme sa non vie sexuelle avec le Héros, c'était… la pire expérience de sa vie ! Elle le connaissait, elle connaissait son corps et elle cherchait comment, par l'opération divine d'Hylia, ils pouvaient en arriver à des positions compromettantes et totalement explicites ! Oh, il essaya de la faire taire, ne sachant absolument plus où se mettre devant sa bêtise et ses commentaires déplacés.

Quelle erreur ! Amali prit sa réaction comme une vaine tentative d'intimidation et sa femme avait un fort tempérament, ne se laissant pas facilement impressionner. Elle lui fit une curieuse leçon de moral sur ses pratiques et ses mœurs avant de l'engueuler sur ses choix douteux en termes de partenaire, puis d'essayer de relativiser, indiquant que Link n'était pas une femme. Mais voyant qu'elle risquait de pardonner son mari, elle le frappa furieusement, l'insultant à mi-voix (elle ne tenait pas à ce que des enfants entendent ses propos).

Et quand Asarim lui indiqua qu'elle fabulait totalement et qu'elle avait imaginé toutes ces choses, elle en fût tellement offusquée, qu'elle alla chercher le Héros en personne et le traîna à sa suite sans aucune explication (pour Teba et Harth). Le ménestrel cacha son visage dans ses mains : ah, il allait mourir ce soir. Il priait juste très fort pour que ses plumes daignent prendre feu avec la honte qui le ravageait. Encore plus en voyant le pauvre Link encore plus gêné que lui, sa peau normalement blanche, étant devenue plus rouge que le beau des piments !

Ses signes étaient tremblants, incertains et confus, rendant ses mots maladroits ou incompréhensibles mais Amali, intransigeante et implacable, le forçait à recommencer chaque fois qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais l'incrédulité grandissante de son épouse était une juste vengeance alors qu'elle semblait réaliser petit à petit sa méprise.

\- L-le plus intime que vous ayez partagé c'est… un baiser ? Juste… ça ?

\- « Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû le détourner de vous ! » signa Link, mal à l'aise, les joues rouges de honte.

\- A dire vrai… tu as l'air trop innocent pour ton propre bien mon garçon, soupira Amali avec un léger sourire d'excuse dans sa voix. Mon mari est quelqu'un de formidable et j'ai dû faire chasse gardée dans mes jeunes années pour éloigner toutes les prétendantes qui essayaient de le courtiser. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de mon rentre dedans mais j'avoue que je suis jalouse : je me pensais immunisée contre les hommes…

Link gratta sa joue, confus, honteux et voulant certainement fuir cette femme curieuse et franche. En tout cas s'il voulait agir de la sorte, Asarim ne l'aurait pas mal pris et pire : il l'aurait accompagné.

\- C'est énervant ! s'exaspéra Amali. Je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi, Asarim. Mais je ne peux même pas m'énerver contre lui non plus ! C'est injuste !

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Asarim, penaud.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Tu as décidé de le courtiser soudainement, je t'en veux pour ça ! Mais… je sais ce qui est important pour toi, idiot. Et à quel point tu es fidèle.

Cette fois l'Hylien pencha la tête sur le côté. Amali, surprise devant sa perplexité, jeta un regard en biais vers son mari. Et ce dernier la regarda d'un air suppliant. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré : pourquoi avait-elle épousé un homme à qui elle ne savait pas dire « non » ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi un mari qui la rendait folle comme il le faisait… !?

\- Mon mari ne ment jamais. Il est trop droit pour ça. Alors… ne me le vole pas, murmura Amali. Je ne peux pas choisir vos sentiments. Mais… je vous invite à faire attention aux miens. Surtout si vous flirtez ici !

\- Amali…

\- Chut, toi ! siffla-t-elle. Je ne peux rien t'interdire ni rien t'empêcher de… vivre ou… éprouver alors… chut.

\- « Je vais vous laisser. » signa Link, dépité.

\- Oh mais tu emportes ça avec toi ! râla la femme blessée en pointant le mari indigne. Il ne dort pas à la maison ce soir !

Link baissa la tête et sortit de la maison d'Amali et d'Asarim. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner le cœur lourd avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Dans ses yeux d'or, il trouva une flamme de tendresse mais également un éclat de douleur. Certes, il éprouvait quelque chose pour le jeune Héros Hylien, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle n'était pas idiote. Mais elle voyait et devinait toute sa retenue, son refus de s'engager dans cette voie, son désir de finir ses obligations envers son maître et de rentrer ensuite. Il s'approcha de la porte et Amali déploya son aile, lui barrant le passage avec une expression fière, agressive. Un reproche silencieux.

\- Prends soin de ce garçon, murmura-t-elle à contre-cœur. J'ignore ce qu'il va devoir accomplir. J'ignore s'il y arrivera. Mais si Hylia a choisi cette voie-là pour toi, je ne serai jamais loin pour t'aider.

\- Amali, je…

\- Chut. J'ai été claire : je ne veux rien entendre de toi. Tu aurais dû venir avant de faire ce choix. A ce moment, je… n'aurais pas été aussi fâchée. Mais là, je suis verte de jalousie et profondément vexée. Les petites n'en sauront rien. Mais n'abuse pas de ma patience…

Asarim baissa simplement la tête, acceptant la mise en garde de sa femme : elle lui pardonnerait en temps voulu, il le savait. Mais il l'avait blessée en premier et elle n'allait pas être facile à reconquérir.

\- Juste : je maintiens que vu ta taille, tu vas vraiment le p…

\- AMALI ! s'étrangla le mari indigné, en remarquant que trop bien la malice dans son regard !

* * *

**Les noms de Narsuke et Sasuto me viennent tous les deux d'un pote (Esy). Quand je lui ai demandé de me donner deux prénoms pour des Yigas, il m'a fait une comparaison avec Naruto et Sasuke puis m'a fusionné leur prénom. Je me suis promise de faire la blague des prénoms hurlés inutilement. Ca n'a aucun intérêt, j'avoue. J'avais juste envie de remercier mon pote en quelques lignes X'D**

**L'étonnement d'Asarim sur les épreuves des sanctuaires me paraît justifié dans le sens où personne n'a pu entrer dans ces sanctuaires depuis une éternité et peu en connaissent le contenu :v Et à dire vrai, personne n'en parle vraiment (tout juste dans le DLC et encore c'est lié à des épreuves qui ont lieu en dehors des sanctuaires). Donc je considère que personne n'en sait rien à part Link finalement. Je peux me tromper mais j'ai lu quelques fics qui partagent ce point de vue. Qu'en pensez-vous ? O,O'**

**Amali est enfin introduite et j'ai choisi une certaine tolérance, très particulière, sur le fait que son mari soit attiré par Link. En partie parce que dans le jeu, elle dit qu'elle ne doit pas se plaindre/lamenter de l'absence de son mari. Elle accepte qu'il ne soit pas là et se dédie à leurs filles pour ne pas y penser. Et quand on libère Vah Medoh et qu'Asarim revient dans son village, elle nous remercie de l'avoir ramené UwU' Elle le tient en haute estime et par-dessus tout, elle lui voue une grande confiance. C'est ma vision des choses x') Pas seulement parce que ça m'arrange scénaristiquement (non mais X'D). **


	13. Interlude - Rivalité

**Un interlude rapide qui n'a pas spécialement d'importance dans la suite de la fiction. C'est juste pour parler de personnages qui m'intéressent mais que je n'ai pas le loisir de développer en temps normal. D'ailleurs, petite question : ai-je des "pro-Sidon" dans mes lecteurs/trices ? x') Vu que je n'ai pas encore de raisons de plus le développer, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s... et comme c'est une fiction longue, j'espère ne pas vous décourager _' ! N'hésitez pas à me dire vos personnages préférés :D Je mords pas x') ! **

* * *

**Interlude - Rivalité**

\- Urgh, enfin fini…

Sidon massa son visage, épuisé de ces entretiens à rallonge. Ils étaient importants, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Et il était plus que fier de participer au développement des relations avec le village Piaf ! Juste qu'il bousculait une institution déjà en place et que le conseil n'était pas toujours d'accord avec sa vision des choses. Il recevait régulièrement une délégation de Piafs, pour discuter d'accords entre leur domaine respectif, voir ce qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter mutuellement et comment grandir ensemble. C'était… fascinant !

Le prince des Zoras, n'était pas déçu. Il était même plus que jamais motivé à faire grandir son peuple et le hisser vers le meilleur ! Mais autant il recevait cette délégation de Piafs, autant il se devait d'être disponible pour son peuple. Aussi, il accordait toujours du temps pour discuter avec les siens. Avoir leurs avis, savoir ce qu'ils pensaient tous et toutes de ses idées. Jusqu'aux enfants (même si Sidon était conscient que cela échappait à leur jugement). Il ne voulait rien qui puisse leur porter préjudice.

Cependant c'était… très chronophage. Il y consacrait énormément de temps. Entre le conseil, les visites, les discussions, les doléances qu'il accordait aux autres… il n'avait plus vraiment de temps « pour lui ». A bien y réfléchir, cette définition lui échappait un peu : il était le fils du roi Dorephan. Il était normal qu'en tant que Prince, il soit dédié aux siens, son peuple et qu'il ne soit pas là à attendre sans rien faire. Il tourna quelques papiers, consultant ses notes avant qu'une main ne se pose sur la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux avant que les papiers ne lui échappent et qu'il ne tombe sur Lafrat, la secrétaire attitrée de la famille royale Zora.

Elle était assez sévère et ferme pour ne pas céder à ses caprices et surtout, elle avait la tête assez bien faite pour ne pas se laisser avoir par son sourire séducteur (et totalement involontaire !).

\- Le repos est aussi une marque de sagesse, mon prince. Vous avez assez donné pour aujourd'hui. Je vais m'occuper des rapports, essayez de dormir.

\- Je peux finir…

\- Non, votre altesse. Le Roi a été formel : repos. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain midi.

Sidon soupira : inutile d'essayer de raisonner Lafrat si elle avait reçu une consigne de la bouche même de son père. Il se releva et quitta la salle du trône, l'esprit toujours encombré par les derniers évènements. Sa tête était bourrée d'idées, de projets et de choses qu'il souhaitait discuter et mettre en place. Relancer l'économie locale serait une bonne chose. Le Fléau n'avait pas aidé le tourisme et bien du savoir-faire Zora s'était perdu du fait de l'absence d'exploitation et de conservation. Il voulait remettre toutes ces choses au goût du jour ! Et qui sait ! Initier de nouvelles carrières !

\- Beau travail, mon prince !

Le prince tressaillit, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Il trouva un garde, qui avait l'air bien heureux, tout souriant. Il lui retourna son sourire et le remercia avant de s'éloigner. Puis de tilter et de faire demi-tour. Le garde pencha la tête, étonné de voir le prince revenir, craignant qu'il ne décide d'ignorer les ordres de Lafrat et ne retourne travailler. Mais il glapit de surprise quand le prince écrasa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Tottika.

\- Tottika. Le capitaine Bazz n'est pas là ?

\- Le capitaine ? s'étonna le garde. Il doit faire sa ronde, je suppose. Vu l'heure, il doit sans doute faire sa ronde du côté du dortoir. Si vous… voulez le voir, à tout hasard.

\- Merci.

Le garde eut un sourire ravi et Sidon le laissa à son travail, l'encourageant jusqu'à sa relève. Puis le prince trotta tranquillement jusqu'au dortoir. C'était sans doute une curiosité pour tous les autres peuples que de les voir dormir dans ces bassins mais c'était leur nature. Le dortoir n'avait pas toujours été sous la salle du trône mais depuis le Fléau, c'était devenu une presque obligation.

Elle était connue de tous, cette histoire de son père affrontant un gardien à main nue alors que nulle lance n'avait réussi à l'endommager. La peur et la panique d'une attaque au cœur même de leur domaine avait forcé le roi à laisser ses sujets sous sa protection directe. C'était pour cela que principalement les enfants et les vieillards dormaient ici. Si une attaque devait se faire, il y avait déjà tous les gardes sur le chemin. Et ensuite, son père, là-haut, qui pouvaient agir immédiatement. Comme un rempart.

Sidon était fier d'avoir un père aussi fort et aussi courageux. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer sur sa notoriété. Il devait gagner le respect des siens dans ses actes et même s'il n'avait rien accompli d'aussi héroïque que le roi pour le moment, il ne rougissait pas de ses efforts : il ne ferait rien qui puisse faire honte à son père et surtout à sa chère sœur. Les deux avaient placés la barre très haut en termes d'attente, Sidon ne comptait pas se laisser distancer aussi facilement. Il serait à leur hauteur. Ainsi l'âme de Mipha n'aurait aucun regret. Et son père ne serait pas inquiet pour quand il s'en irait à son tour.

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua la nageoire sombre du capitaine de la garde. C'était sans doute obscur que le prince des Zoras observe en douce le capitaine de sa garde mais à dire vrai, il était sincèrement curieux de le voir dans ses tâches journalières. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait que peu d'interactions avec le capitaine de la garde. Bazz avait un sourire tendre au visage alors qu'il plongea son bras pour remonter un jeune Zora en train de somnoler sur le bord de l'eau. Avant de poser sa lance au sol et d'aider un vieillard à s'installer, l'homme le remerciant faiblement avant de s'endormir sans plus attendre.

Un brave homme. Dévoué, gentil et serviable. C'était tout ce qui ressortait de son « espionnage ». Bazz était calme, posé et attentionné. Il aidait sans regarder, sans compter. Il n'avait même pas l'air de vivre son travail comme une épreuve. Les vieux lui faisaient confiance. Les enfants se sentaient en sécurité quand il passait pour leur dire bonne nuit. Pourtant… pourtant le prince ne parvenait pas à oublier ce sentiment pénible qui l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette étreinte qu'il avait partagée avec Link.

Il ignorait tout de leur relation, juste qu'ils se connaissaient de longue date. Lui faisant réaliser que le capitaine de la garde était bien plus vieux que lui. Il ne devait donc pas le traiter autrement qu'en Zora adulte, ce serait très insultant de sa part s'il l'infantilisait accidentellement. Est-ce que Link était attiré par cet aspect mature ? Se reposait-il sur Bazz parce qu'il y avait en lui, ce quelque chose spécial qui transpirait le réconfort et la sérénité ? Sidon massa ses tempes : il se montait la tête tout seul. Ils étaient amis !

Le prince inspira et se donna du courage : il devait lui poser cette question. Celle qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps ! En avoir le cœur net ! Et comprendre ce qui le dérangeait à ce point…

\- Capitaine Bazz !

Le concerné sursauta, étonné d'être appelé par son statut avant son nom. Mais quand il trouva le prince derrière lui, le saluant chaleureusement, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Son attitude reposée et bienveillante changea radicalement en quelque chose de plus… plus… méfiant, inquiet. Sidon n'était pas idiot, il sentait et voyait ce genre de changements infimes. Il perçut sans mal la tension dans ses épaules, comment ses muscles se raidirent sous une émotion qu'il n'identifia pas. Sidon s'étonna vraiment que Bazz semble soudainement aussi nerveux en sa présence. Il s'était toujours rendu le plus accessible possible, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de barrière d'étiquette entre lui et son peuple. Aussi, ce comportement et attitude du capitaine de sa garde l'étonna et le dérangea : pour une raison ou une autre, Bazz instaurait une distance, une barrière, quelque chose entre eux.

\- Mon prince ? appela le capitaine.

\- Ah, je voulais te voir et avoir ton avis sur un sujet !

\- Mon… avis ? Je ne suis que le capitaine de la garde, en quoi mon avis peut…

\- Tu es celui qui fait des rondes quotidiennes dans le domaine, s'assure que tout va bien et gère des hommes et des femmes pour la sécurité de tous ! Comment ton avis peut ne pas m'importer ?! Tu es un élément important à notre défense, capitaine Bazz ! N'en doute jamais !

Sidon était comme ça : entier, intense, plein d'énergie. Les Zoras étaient habitués à son attitude enjouée, admiratifs de sa détermination, de sa volonté et de son courage. De plus il voyait toujours le bien dans chaque personne et n'avait jamais tari d'éloges pour les efforts que les uns et les autres fournissaient ! C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il était aussi populaire. Mais à voir le capitaine de la garde changer de son expression résignée et froide à une rougeur confuse devant son éloge, c'était quelque chose ! Il devait avoir l'habitude aussi. Pourquoi était-il aussi embarrassé soudainement ? Sidon lui pinça simplement les joues. Un geste banal et puéril qui acheva la confusion du capitaine.

\- J-J'ai peur de ne pas saisir votre requête, mon prince, bredouilla Bazz en s'éloignant sensiblement. Je suis, certes, le capitaine de la garde mais n'oubliez pas que mon père est le Sergent Démon Seggin. Je ne fais que reprendre ce qu'il a accompli avant moi, je n'ai aucun mérite. Ne m'attribuez pas autant d'honneur quand je ne suis qu'un suiveur, votre altesse ! C'est insultant pour mes prédécesseurs…

Le prince ne sut quoi dire : il était humble. Il ne s'accordait pas de mérite à suivre les procédures mises en place par ses ancêtres et ne cherchait pas à s'octroyer une importance particulière. Il ne se rabaissait pas du tout. Il définissait sa place, tout simplement. C'est pour cela que Sidon ne sut pas comment réagir, trop habitué à ce que les gens se déprécient ou se rabaissent inutilement. Sauf qu'ici, le capitaine était très au fait de sa place, de son rôle. Il savait qui il était et ce qu'il était. Il refusait des lauriers qui ne lui appartenaient pas et quand bien même sa dévotion était là, il insistait sur sa notion du devoir qu'il avait en tant que garde.

\- Ton aide me sera toujours utile, capitaine Bazz.

\- V-vous m'en voyez ravi. Sauf votre respect, votre altesse, puis-je vous demander ce que vous me voulez ? Je sens… que vous avez une question. Et en toute honnêteté je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit…

\- Je suis à ce point transparent ? demanda Sidon avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Transparent ? répéta Bazz avec hésitation. Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais si je devais avoir un seul commentaire : ne lui faites aucun mal, je vous prie.

Sidon sentit la menace froide dans le ton de Bazz et il le scruta en silence. Même s'il était prince, même si sa stature était plus imposante, même si Bazz savait quelle était sa place, il n'avait pas cherché une seule seconde à masquer son animosité. Ses pupilles étaient si fines qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'un trait dans l'or de ses yeux et sous sa mâchoire crispée, Sidon n'eut aucun mal à deviner ses crocs acérés.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le menaçait de cette façon. Il y avait un quelque chose d'horriblement barbare dans le procédé, primaire, instinctif, animal même. Une nature domptée chez eux depuis des générations. Mais le prince sentit quelque chose réagir à son attitude et il sentit son propre grognement dans sa gorge alors qu'il se pencha sur le capitaine de la garde. C'était extrêmement rare qu'un Zora ait à faire ressortir cette nature sauvage. Voire même : aucun ne le faisait, ils étaient civilisés.

Pourtant dans l'immédiat, Sidon sentait que Bazz n'allait pas juste s'écraser sous son titre ou son autorité. Il avait abandonné son attitude soumise, résignée, pour quelque chose de plus agressif. Un mâle. C'était la seule chose que Sidon parvenait à traduire dans son état second. Bazz desserra sa mâchoire et essaya de se détendre, son hostilité commençant à être palpable, notamment des plus vieux, moins dupes sur leur manège. Il tapota son aileron et Sidon soupira : s'ils voulaient continuer, ils ne devaient pas le faire ici. Ce serait… très inapproprié que le prince des Zora s'affiche publiquement dans une dispute avec le capitaine de la garde…

Ils s'éloignèrent des dortoirs, en silence, marchant côte à côte. Leur attitude était neutre, normale. Mais leur odeur ne pouvait pas tromper ceux qui s'en approchaient trop près : ils puaient l'hostilité et la colère. L'odeur rance de domination et d'hormone typique de deux mâles se confrontant. Ce que personne ne faisait en vérité, vu l'heure tardive.

\- C'est téméraire de me provoquer, gronda Sidon.

\- Je ne vous provoque pas, je vous mets en garde. Vous ne savez rien de ses épreuves, de sa vie, de son passé. De ce qu'il a enduré. De ce qu'il a perdu. Je sais que face à vous, je n'ai aucune chance, mon prince. Que vous m'humiliiez, que vous m'écrasiez, que vous prôniez votre supériorité sur moi, je m'en fiche : vous êtes mon prince, je ne suis qu'un garde. Mais n'agissez pas comme un… idiot parce que vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vous gérer ! Reposez-vous donc un peu, au lieu de me harceler. De mémoire demain vous avez une réunion importante avec le conseil. Vous avez travaillé si dur pour vos idées novatrices, ne gâchez pas tout pour une querelle d'intérêt.

Sidon se crispa, frustré et contrarié. Bazz savait mieux que lui ce qui le dérangeait et cela l'énerva paradoxalement. Le capitaine de la garde l'avait botté en touche avec un certain tact et une certaine retenue, mais il puait la contrariété et l'hostilité. Même s'il y avait une pointe rance de regret. Bazz continua sa ronde, ses yeux ayant enfin retrouvé leur pupille normale, l'air plus épuisé qu'un peu avant. Le prince gratta sa joue, embarrassé : il n'avait jamais vraiment été… aussi bête qu'à cet instant. Une tentative d'intimidation de son capitaine par… par quoi au juste ? Jalousie ? Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de lui ? Il était humble, il restait gentil même s'il l'avait provoqué… il…

Il se battait pour la même « proie ». Sidon réalisa très difficilement et avec beaucoup de mal qu'il… enviait juste Bazz d'avoir un lien déjà existant avec Link. Il voulait avoir ce lien aussi, unique et exclusif. Il soupira faiblement : à la prochaine visite de l'Hylien, il y avait tellement de choses qu'il rêvait de lui demander. Il devait passer du temps avec lui. Et éclaircir ses propres sentiments. Il s'en alla, se retirant de son côté pour se reposer sans voir que Bazz l'observait. Ce dernier avait une main plaquée sur sa nuque, essayant fermement de combattre une nature qu'il avait cru bon d'oublier.

\- Ah capitaine ! Votre ronde a été un peu plus longue aujourd'hui !

\- Tottika : ta gueule.

La recrue sursauta, étonné de voir son capitaine énervé mais surtout de son langage. Il n'était pas le genre à lever la voix et pencha la tête sur le côté. Bazz ne fit aucun commentaire, juste passer rageusement sa main sur sa nageoire : il avait bien assez de lui-même à gérer pour se rajouter un prince sur les bras ! Sa relation avec Link était vouée à ne rester que de l'unique amitié, ses sentiments il ne les avouerait jamais et il entretiendrait à jamais une relation platonique avec. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'encombrer avec ce genre de choses. Il était déjà tellement soulagé de le savoir encore en vie, à plus de cent ans, c'était miraculeux.

A sa prochaine visite, Bazz savait qu'il perdrait à nouveau quelque chose. Le prince avait promis de passer une journée entière avec et à présent qu'il l'avait éclairé sur ses sentiments, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son ami Hylien ne le remarque. Pas à côté d'un prince comme le leur… Il devait déjà finir sa garde. Et quand viendrait sa relève, il irait chercher à boire. Et se changerait les idées. Avec Rivan ou Gaddison. Voir tout seul si aucun n'était disponible. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça !

* * *

**J'ai choisi une relation de rivalité entre Sidon et Bazz, fortement influencée par un fanart où Bazz a l'air drôlement furieux contre Sidon. Je n'avais pas cette optique en tête quand j'ai commencé cette fanfic Cependant j'ai lu un fancomic (I want to Believe de Pittssmitts) où Sidon et Bazz sont amis (ce fancomic est très amusant, à lire si vous aimez le Sidlink, c'est adorable, toujours en anglais XD Pardon pour ceux qui ne le lisent pas... :v). Je suis toujours fascinée de voir comment les gens imaginent les relations entre les personnages, c'est une richesse dont je pense pas me lasser un jour, quelque soit le fandom. Merci de m'avoir lu !**


	14. Voie

**Chapitre 13 - Voie**

Le voyage jusqu'à la région de Firone fût décidé mais avant de s'en aller, Link comme Asarim avaient des préparatifs à faire. Selon le ménestrel, la région était balayée régulièrement par des pluies diluviennes et des orages pouvaient aussi s'avérer contraignants. De ce fait, ne souhaitant pas finir grillé bêtement ou que son compagnon soit exposé à ces intempéries, il fût question de préparer des remèdes.

Comme leur séjour au village s'allongea, cela permit à Amali de discuter avec Link. Si au début Asarim redoutait qu'elle soit désobligeante et méchante, sa femme s'avéra agréable et gentille. Elle enseigna à Link différents remèdes qui pourraient l'aider dans son aventure, lui apprit les vertus de certaines plantes locales et quelques recettes pour des repas d'appoint quand il serait loin d'un fourneau. C'était… plus que flatteur de voir la femme et l'amant, les deux autour d'une poêle, discutant de cuisine.

Mais en dehors de ça, Amali n'autorisait toujours pas son mari à rentrer à la maison et refusait de lui parler. De ce fait, il ignorait totalement de ce dont elle discutait avec Link quand il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec eux, s'occupant alors de ses filles plus que ravies d'avoir un père et un grand copain avec qui jouer. Ce fût le coup de grâce dans la volonté d'Asarim quand il trouva un beau matin Link endormi avec ses filles autour de lui. Cela donna un tableau adorable mais cela lui prouva que le combat n'était pas l'unique chose dont ce garçon avait besoin.

\- C'est un gentil garçon, murmura Amali dans son dos.

\- Oui, très, répondit Asarim avec tendresse. Je n'ai jamais souhaité que son bien-être… mais je l'ai vu combattre tant de fois, revenir blessé sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité… Je m'y suis attaché.

\- Lui aussi. Il s'est excusé d'être… tombé amoureux de toi. Il m'a dit ça, à moi. Le tout en me préparant un saumon énorme pour moi et les petites. Il veut ton bonheur plus que le sien. Il est prêt à renoncer à tout juste pour que je te pardonne. Je l'ai grondé, bien sûr. Et il m'a promis que jusqu'à ce que tu rentres définitivement au village, il veillerait sur toi. Que rien ne t'arriverait. J'ai… accepté sa promesse.

\- Amali…

Asarim soupira faiblement et passa ses doigts sur son visage avant de se tourner vers son épouse. Elle était incroyable. C'était une femme… unique en ce monde. Un cœur d'or, une générosité sans pareille et tellement d'amour à offrir. Sans doute qu'il ne méritait pas sa compréhension et sa compassion. Mais il se sentit extrêmement fier de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle était forte, elle était caractérielle, elle était une mère à toute épreuve. Et elle avait foi en Link.

\- Je ne suis pas une guerrière, idiot. Juste une maman qui fait tout pour élever ses petites pendant que son mari batifole. Quand il m'a promis que rien ne t'arriverait, j'étais… soulagée. Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester alors que tu as quelque chose à accomplir. Et c'est celui qui a affronté Vah Medoh. Il a ouvert le ciel à nouveau pour nous. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance pour que tu me reviennes en entier.

\- Je remercie Hylia de m'avoir accordé ton amour, Amali, répondit Asarim. Je ne mérite pas encore ton pardon mais…

\- Mais va chercher ces chants oubliés. Ton maître les a composés exprès pour lui. Il n'est plus alors c'est à toi que revient la tâche de les compter pour le guider.

Elle eut un sourire à moitié agacé, à moitié amusé. Elle lui pardonnait, il le savait. Elle acceptait la présence de l'Hylien uniquement comme assurance de revoir son mari. Elle avoua que sa requête était égoïste, plus motivée par le besoin qu'autre chose. Asarim le savait et il ne lui en voulait pas. Le reste du séjour se fit avec une grande complicité et un quelque chose que le ménestrel ne sut définir avec des mots. C'était… un savant mélange de quiétude, de tendresse, d'amour et de félicité. Un état de bonheur comme il savait qu'il n'allait pas en ravoir avant un moment. Alors il décida de chérir ces instants égoïstement et de penser plus tard aux complications de cette situation.

Ils apprirent que Kaneli allait rejoindre le domaine Zora. C'était un évènement extraordinaire, une première et pas sans risques : Kaneli était le doyen du village, son régisseur. S'il venait à disparaître, les Piafs seraient sans chef. Plusieurs membres de la tribu essayèrent de l'en dissuader, indiquant que la délégation se suffisait et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que leur chef se déplace en personne mais le vieil hibou fit semblant de ne rien entendre (forçant donc Teba à lui servir d'escorte avec un autre Piaf). Asarim s'étonna de cette nouvelle, bonne mais un peu inquiétante aussi. Il apprit alors que depuis que le village Piaf était hors de la furie des canons de Vah Medoh, ils avaient noué des liens avec le domaine Zora.

L'objectif était d'aider le village Piaf et le domaine Zora à s'en sortir. Ils vivaient tous reclus, chacun dans leur coin, par peur des voyages et des monstres mais s'appauvrissant péniblement à chaque année qui passait. Il était temps de commencer à diversifier leurs activités et essayer de relancer une machinerie depuis longtemps gelée : leur économie. Zoras comme Piafs avaient souffert de l'absence de touristes. Et les menaces consécutives avaient rendu certains commerces impossibles voire obsolètes. Perdant ainsi un peu plus de leur autonomie. La discussion alla bon train et Link écouta avec attention. Il était… heureux. Asarim le voyait dans ses yeux. Et cela gonfla sa poitrine de fierté : cela avait été un beau cafouillage… mais ils avançaient.

\- Doyen, je suis d'accord sur l'idée de relancer notre économie et notre activité mais… le problème reste le même : des monstres féroces qui reviennent à la vie à chaque lune de sang et un Fléau qui n'est toujours pas scellé ! s'exaspéra Teba. A quoi bon commencer tout cela alors que nous n'avons aucune certitude en l'avenir ?

\- J'entends tes explications, Teba, soupira Kaneli. Cela fait cent ans que le Fléau nous menace, cent ans que nous endurons un règne de peur et d'incertitude. Pourtant quand Vah Medoh représentait une menace, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde sans savoir si tu avais le pouvoir de l'arrêter. Si aucun de nous n'essayons, nous ne saurons jamais ce que nous valons. Tu as prouvé ta valeur en tant que guerrier. Je veux prouver ma valeur en tant que chef de cette tribu.

Link leva son bras et le secoua énergiquement pour capter l'attention des deux Piafs. Si Kaneli le remarqua et se tut pour lui laisser la parole, Teba ne l'avait pas remarqué, continuant de protester. L'Hylien essaya gentiment de se faire remarquer, ne pouvant pas crier pour se faire entendre. Même Harth essayait de faire taire son ami d'enfance pour laisser l'Hylien s'exprimer mais ce dernier était trop enflammé pour. Agacé, Link médita une action avant de simplement plonger ses doigts dans son carquois et de tirer une flèche de foudre. Il plaça la pointe contre l'aile du guerrier et ce dernier poussa un juron de douleur et d'indignation avant de faire volte-face, furieux (sous le rire généralisé de l'assemblée).

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! s'emporta Teba, vexé. C'est super douloureux !

\- « Le Fléau c'est mon souci ! » signa Link avec sévérité. « Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour nous en débarrasser. Faites ce qu'il faut pour que quand je reviendrai victorieux, Hyrule puisse de nouveau prospérer ! »

Silence. Personne n'osa dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Même Teba était sans voix, fixant incrédule l'Hylien haut comme trois pommes devant lui.

\- Pour abattre le Fléau, il te faudra retourner sur Vah Medoh, souligna le guerrier avec beaucoup de scepticisme. L'apaiser et en faire l'allié qu'elle était censée être. Mais… pas que : Vah Ruta aura aussi besoin d'être apaisée définitivement, les flèches électriques ne la garderont pas sous contrôle éternellement !

\- « Je le ferai. »

\- Tu n'as rien à y gagner ! s'énerva Teba, dépité. Ton héroïsme ne va rien t'apporter, ni gloire, n…

\- « Le futur. Je me bats pour notre futur, Teba. Et le leur aussi ! » signa Link en désignant les enfants en bas. « Pour que demain ne soit pas un jour de peur. Pour que le fils de ton fils ne vive pas avec ce que tu as connu. Que la paix soit enfin de retour. »

Asarim remarqua qu'il y avait énormément de douleur dans le regard de Teba. De l'espoir. L'envie de croire que ce cauchemar allait prendre fin. Mais une peur mille fois plus grande que cela n'arrive pas, de voir à nouveau tout s'écrouler. Et n'avoir que ses yeux pour pleurer. Et c'était un avis assez partagé. Les Piafs étaient fébriles, entre l'envie de croire, l'envie d'espérer mais tout en étant résignés, coincés dans ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils étaient. La flamme était là, si faible qu'elle pouvait être balayée d'un simple soupir.

Le ménestrel serra ses propres plumes en poing, sentant ce poids lui incomber également : un avenir où ses filles ne connaîtraient pas l'insécurité, la peur de mourir, l'angoisse de la faim. Un royaume où il fera bon vivre et où chacune pourra être heureux sans être écrasé par cette menace qu'était le Fléau. Oh. C'était un doux rêve, une illusion. Cent ans que beaucoup s'étaient résignés à subir cette situation. Personne ne se battait pour une chimère, c'était… une perte de temps.

Mais les mains de Link se refermèrent sur les ailes de Teba et il les serra doucement. Comme pour protéger ce feu fragile qui brûlait dans le cœur du guerrier. Mais au-delà de la simple protection, il essaya de le nourrir, de l'alimenter en foi et en courage. Lui donner la force de grandir. Et d'être plus fort que jamais. Pour ne pas vaciller à la première difficulté.

\- Je ne veux pas regretter ! siffla Teba.

\- « Tu ne le regretteras pas. Parce que tu vas accompagner le Doyen au domaine Zora. Parce que vous allez définir des routes de voyage et vous allez commencer à travailler à un vrai avenir. Le reste, c'est mon devoir. »

C'était douloureux. De voir toute la souffrance qu'apportait cet éclat si maladroit. Les larmes de Teba n'avaient rien de faibles. Elles étaient l'expression de la reconnaissance, de l'envie, du renouveau. De l'espoir fou qu'il acceptait de porter, nourrir et choyer. Link lui accorda un sourire, l'encourageant à porter ce poids et lui promettant de mille signes qu'il l'aiderait autant que possible. Kaneli descendit de son siège et s'approcha de l'Hylien avant de passer ses ailes autour de ses épaules.

\- Merci mon garçon. Merci de nous aider à aller de l'avant.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas seuls ! » répondit Link. « Les Zoras ont un prince qui croit en ce futur, aidez-le à le rendre réel ! Plus loin, dans le désert, les Gerudos ont une suzeraine plus jeune que moi qui a besoin de conseils avisés pour gouverner. En échange, elle saura vous proposer des guerrières d'exception ! »

\- Moi qui pensais injustement que tu batifolais simplement de lieux en lieux, pesta Teba. Je suis désolé, je t'ai très mal jugé…

\- « Tu es pardonné. Asarim et moi allons poursuivre notre voyage. J'ai beaucoup à faire avant de pouvoir retrouver ce que j'ai perdu. De plus… »

Link hésita un court instant. Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il était soudainement perdu, ouvrant et fermant ses poings à plusieurs reprises. Avant de regarder Asarim. Et de sourire tendrement :

\- « … Je n'échouerai plus. »

Ce fût un hululement de joie que poussèrent les Piafs en concert, soudainement galvanisés par cette curieuse tirade pour Asarim. Enfin… lui avait-il dit cela, à lui spécifiquement ? Ou bien était-ce juste une déclaration pour motiver ses compagnons ? Quelque chose clochait alors qu'un banquet fût annoncé. Kaneli rappela qu'il partait le lendemain pour le domaine et cela parut être une raison plus que suffisante pour les Piafs de faire la fête ce soir. Les guerriers se firent chasseurs et les femmes récolteuses alors que le ménestrel regarda cette agitation avec une appréhension grandissante.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder, devant aider aux préparatifs de cette fête surprise. Ce fût vraiment quelque chose, les Piafs se retroussant tous les manches pour préparer ce qui serait leur banquet du renouveau. L'activité était intense et rapidement tout le village embauma d'une délicieuse odeur d'épice, de nourriture et d'alcool. Le tout voyagea dans un festival de couleurs et de bruits jusqu'au relai le plus proche. Et cela attira naturellement des curieux, qui s'étonnèrent que le si morne village des Piafs était soudainement attractif avec sa musique, ses odeurs et ses couleurs.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il y eut autant de bruit. Même les mariages n'avaient pas été aussi animés et il n'y avait pas un visage qui n'avait pas un sourire. Asarim, de par ses connaissances musicales, joua de bon cœur ses airs les plus gais. Cependant à la nuit tombée, il demanda à se retirer, absolument pas habitué à devoir jouer aussi longtemps. On le laissa partir et il grimpa sur les hauteurs du village pour se reposer. Il trouva alors Link, assis sur une des plateformes, regardant le ciel. Son souffle formait des volutes de fumée blanchâtre alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Vah Medoh.

\- Ce que tu as fait est admirable, mais je devine un trouble derrière ton silence, fit Asarim.

Link se tourna, surpris. Avant de sourire et de tapoter la place près de lui. Le ménestrel s'approcha à pas lents avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. En voyant les joues et le nez rougis de son compagnon, il ouvrit ses ailes et le ramena contre sa personne pour lui tenir chaud. L'Hylien, surpris, se hissa contre son torse pour profiter de sa chaleur et se reposer en regardant le ciel. La nuit était claire. Pas un nuage. Juste les étoiles et la lune comme compagnes. D'ici quelques heures, Kaneli et Teba quitteraient le village pour le domaine Zora. Et eux, ils s'en iraient pour Firone.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la fête ne voulait pas s'arrêter et le bruit distant des chants et des instruments résonnaient jusqu'à eux. Asarim soupira faiblement : combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas connu une telle allégresse ? Les choses allaient être très difficiles, tout le monde le savait, tout le monde en était conscient. Vivoter pendant cent ans de ce qu'il leur avait été à peine accordé, ce n'était pas une vie. Et prendre des risques pour la liberté, ce n'était pas un choix facile. Asarim frotta tendrement son bec dans les cheveux du garçon dans ses bras et ce dernier frotta son front contre son épaule.

Il le vit lever ses mains et exécuter des gestes tremblants. Le regard du Piaf musicien se teignit de souffrance alors qu'il comprit ces mots.

« J'ai peur. »

Il le berça tendrement, le rassurant de mots doux et de tendresse. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus puisque c'était son choix que d'assumer son rôle de Héros. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ce choix, surtout aussi tôt. Mais il pensait pouvoir comprendre son choix : tous vivaient enterrés dans la misère et la peur, restant prostrés dans le confort d'une survie acceptable. C'était autant de chaînes qu'un conditionnement. Link avait essayé de briser tout cela. De les libérer de leurs propres doutes, démons et incertitudes. Mais il portait à présent le poids de tout un peuple… ce n'était… pas chose évidente.

Ils restèrent un moment lovés l'un contre l'autre, sans qu'aucun ne daigne bouger. Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne les rejoigne. Asarim tourna la tête et trouva Saki, la femme de Teba. Etonné de cette présence, il allait l'interroger mais elle posa simplement un plat fumant à ses côtés et s'éloigna sans un mot. Avant qu'Asarim comprenne : comme sa femme était à présent au courant, il n'avait pas fait attention que sa situation pouvait porter à confusion. Il se frappa mentalement, essayant de trouver un moyen de se justifier si on l'interrogeait avant de se pencher sur le plateau.

C'était un poisson richement préparé. De quoi remplir un estomac vide et tenir bien chaud. Mais alors qu'il allait proposer à Link de manger un morceau avec lui, ce dernier se leva et tituba. Il tremblait sur ses jambes, comme un poussin. Avant de se tourner vers Asarim, les yeux brillant d'appréhension et de signer avec une expression entre désespoir et peur panique :

\- « Je dois abattre Vah Medoh ce soir ! »

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Asarim, paniqué.

\- « Il le faut ! Si le Doyen apporte la nouvelle de Vah Medoh apaisé, alors… alors les Zora auront le courage d'attendre mon retour ! Sidon… Sidon aura le courage de m'attendre encore un peu… »

\- Il y a une différence entre motiver un peuple et agir stupidement, tonna le Piaf avec autorité, sa voix chantante sonnant grave sous sa colère. Je ne doute pas de ta force, mon jeune ami. Mais je doute que ton esprit sache gérer quoi que tu trouves dans Medoh.

Link secoua la tête, dépité. L'ombre de la créature se dessina sur le village alors qu'elle passait sous la lune ronde et basse. Son expression se fit plus dure et sévère alors qu'il signa :

\- « Si tu ne mènes pas à elle, je demanderai à Teba ! »

\- Tu as dit que nous devions travailler pour notre futur à tous ! Et dans « notre futur », j'espère bien que tu t'y incluais. Ne va pas mourir. Je t'en supplie. Je veux porter la flamme de l'espoir que tu vas apporter dans tout le royaume, la rendre fort et fière, chanter ton ode pour que les gens sachent que tu es là. Que tu arrives. Mais ne me brise pas par des décisions hâtives…

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de secouer la tête, attristé. Asarim le laissa se précipiter dans ses bras, refermant ses ailes contre lui pour le cacher dans son plumage, une douleur sans nom plantée dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait plus l'éloigner de ce qu'il allait devenir. Et c'était… un constat affreux. Il avait vécu ces quelques jours d'insouciance, loin de son devoir, loin de ce qu'il devait accomplir. Le renvoyer sur cette voie était un supplice. Parce qu'Asarim avait peur.

Peur que les vieilles blessures du passé, les plus hideuses et sinistres, ne se remettent à saigner. Que ce que le secret dont il a hérité de son maître ne soit une boîte de pandore… Link repoussa ses ailes pour attraper son bec et pressa mille petits baisers dessus, ses yeux rougis de larmes refoulées. Asarim pressa son bec en retour, ravagé à l'idée de le laisser partir. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais c'était si tôt…

\- Ecoute-moi bien mon jeune ami, déclara le Piaf en s'agenouillant et prenant ses mains dans ses plumes, les frottant doucement. Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu es capable d'accomplir de grandes choses. Tu te destines à sauver un royaume tout entier et ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui… je ne peux pas combattre à ta place mais sache que mes prières t'accompagneront toujours…

\- « Je dois vraiment y aller, Asarim ! »

\- Je sais… je sais, mon ami… mais…

Link inspira profondément et colla son front contre le bec d'Asarim. Ce dernier plissa les yeux pour croiser ses yeux bleus et il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa détermination. Il n'allait pas céder. Il allait y aller. Avec ou sans son accord.

\- « S'il m'arrive qu… »

\- Non, interrompit le Piaf en attrapant sa main. Si tu vas apaiser Vah Medoh, tu reviendras. Les Zoras attendent ton retour pour Vah Ruta. Les Gerudos ont besoin d'aide pour Vah Naboris…

Asarim le relâcha et ouvrit ses ailes avant de présenter son dos. Link l'observa silencieusement. Avant de grimper dessus et les deux s'envolèrent silencieusement. Le ménestrel chercha un moyen d'approcher la créature divine sans attirer l'attention, n'hésitant pas à voler dans l'ombre de la créature, quand elle couvrait la lune. Link passa sa main sur son cou, flattant ses plumes avant de déployer sa paravoile et d'être arraché de son dos. Asarim se retourna, le cœur serré d'inquiétude alors qu'il le vit se poser sur la bête divine. Il le suivit du regard, volant en cercle autour de l'entrée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans ses entrailles.

Débuta alors une course contre la montre : le soleil se levait dans cinq heures et la délégation quitterait le village à sept heures. C'était trop peu de temps mais Asarim ne pouvait que prier pour qu'il lui revienne en entier…

* * *

**Bête Divine en approche x) Un chapitre où j'ai pris plaisir à envisager la reconstruction d'Hyrule avant d'avoir libéré notre princesse nationale. Joueuse de FF14, j'ai déjà vu des cités réduites à l'état de ruines et qu'on peut reconstruire petit à petit. Et ces changements se voient progressivement. C'est quelque chose que j'aurais trouvé amusant à faire dans BotW (surtout qu'à un moment on a tellement de trucs dans notre inventaire dont on ne sert pas/plus). Ca va pas être en mode "POUF" une Hyrule toute neuve mais ça aurait été sympa (et aussi parce que je passe trop de temps dans chaque ruine, en me demandant comment aurait été la vie avec des gens tout partout). Chaque peuple a sa crise, sa position géographique, ses spécificités, ses problèmes... mais je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent tous s'unir et faire de grandes choses !**

**Link endosse soudainement son rôle de Héros mais exprime de la peur. Je pense à tous ces Linksona qui existent, tous ces joueurs qui ont éprouvés de l'inquiétude ou de l'angoisse devant une épreuve, un ennemi ou un mini boss. Mon Linksona est un poil barbare : j'ai fais des épreuves de forces extrêmes avec quatre coeurs parce que je voulais prouver que j'étais forte. Mais il a morflé à cause de moi. Et à chaque fois qu'il douillait, je réalisais qu'il était toujours seul. Sans personne pour l'attendre quelque part. Juste Zelda... j'ai trouvé ça un peu triste ^^' pour lui comme pour elle !**


	15. Infecté

**Un chapitre spécial Bête Divine. Et celle-ci est la première que j'ai faite. Yup, l'ordre logique du jeu et ma conception de la courbe de difficulté... Je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissée un petit commentaire, c'est très gentil de votre part. Je suis contente de voir que vous appréciez mon travail au point de me laisser un petit mot. Ca m'encourage terriblement et ça motive pour la suite o/ En tout cas bonne lecture :3**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Infecté**

Si Revali était tombé au combat, c'était par faiblesse. Pas qu'il ne sut pas se défendre de cette ombre qui avait pénétré le cœur de Vah Medoh, le surprenant dans son pilotage et l'empêchant de faire feu sur Ganon. Mais parce qu'il avait échoué à lui résister, à lui empêcher l'accès à son cœur. Et quand l'ombre l'avait trouvé, elle avait infecté son lien avec la créature divine. Le Prodige Piaf n'avait pas su le combattre. C'était une épreuve de volonté. Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait progressivement perdu la main sur Vah Medoh jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit juste plus en mesure de la contrôler du tout. Avant de réaliser qu'il était prisonnier à l'intérieur. Captif de cette ombre qui l'empoisonna jusqu'à sa mort.

Il était actuellement englué dans cette corruption qui l'avait fait captif il y a de cela cent ans. Incapable d'en sortir, ni de bouger. Depuis que Medoh s'était réveillée, son âme agonisait péniblement. Car l'ombre enfonçait les racines de son mal profondément en lui, s'assurant qu'il n'essaye pas de s'enfuir ou de prendre le dessus sur lui. Même mort, cette chose avait encore le pouvoir de lui nuire et de torturer son âme profondément meurtrie. Alors… quand il sentit une présence familière, Revali tressaillit faiblement. Son enveloppe corporelle était morte depuis longtemps. Il ne ressentait plus rien physiquement. Seule son âme captait cette intrusion.

\- … Link ? murmura l'âme meurtrie.

Revali porta son attention dans la présence qui se déplaçait dans Medoh. Il n'avait plus d'yeux pour voir le monde comme avant mais il percevait sans aucun souci la lumière qui irradiait de la personne qui pourfendait les démons dans Medoh. Et chaque créature qu'il terrassait provoquait une douleur atroce dans tout ce qu'il restait de lui. Autant il souffrait le martyr, autant l'ombre perdait de son influence sur Medoh. Si… si Link arrivait à reprendre le contrôle sur la créature alors… alors il pouvait endurer cette agonie. Son âme n'y survivrait probablement pas, il avait été… totalement contaminé par cette erreur de la nature. Il n'était plus sauvable. Il avait failli à son devoir, il… ne pouvait que guider le Héros à finir le travail.

\- J'ai connu des escargots plus rapides que ça, railla le Piaf dans un trait d'humour hasardeux, pour cacher sa détresse et son immense souffrance.

Il ne voyait pas son visage, ni ses expressions. Mais il savait qu'il était là, qu'il suivait ses instructions. Une nouvelle part de Medoh fût libérée et Revali se sentit défaillir : l'ombre agonisait. Lui avec. S'il l'emportait avec lui, il serait satisfait. Il n'avait déjà presque plus la force de parler à cet idiot de Link. Mais s'il se taisait d'un coup, il risquait de se douter du problème et s'il refusait d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé, le Piaf aurait enduré cette peine pour rien ! Alors il le taquina, aussi légèrement qu'il put, le provoqua ou souligna finalement qu'il était impressionné par ses efforts. Le poussant à continuer. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il devait… l'achever. Lui comme l'ombre !

Revali fût presque ébloui quand il activa le quatrième terminal : il n'avait jamais pu voir l'éclat de son âme de son vivant, parce qu'il était aveuglé par un tas de choses. Mais alors qu'il admirait cette lumière, l'ombre se rétracta sournoisement au fond de lui, le faisant sursauter de douleur : non ! Non, non, non ! Elle ne devait pas se cacher ! Si cette ombre de malheur restait dans le terminal, Link… Link serait en danger. Revali voulut l'avertir, le prévenir de la menace qui le guettait. Mais l'ombre n'était pas idiote : elle vivait avec lui depuis cent ans. Elle savait comment le faire taire et plier. Et Revali ne put rien faire. Absolument rien. Encore une fois.

Link se rendit au cinquième terminal. Le cœur de Medoh. Là où Revali avait perdu la vie. Enfermé dedans, fusionné à cette ombre de malheur, coincé pendant cent années avec ses regrets, ses remords. Nourrissant ces choses de sa haine et de son dégoût. Il le regarda s'approcher, la tablette Sheikah à sa taille. Incapable de l'avertir. Link détacha la tablette de sa taille. Et tendit le bras pour la poser sur le socle. Revali ne put retenir son hurlement d'agonie quand l'ombre se déploya tout autour du terminal, capturant le bras du Héros dans sa corruption. Dans un élan désespéré de ne pas tout gâcher, Revali essaya de la retenir, l'empêchant d'avaler Link en entier. Il ne le voyait toujours pas, juste sa lueur vive : il n'avait pas été infecté ! Mais il devait agir et vite !

\- Tue-la ! ordonna Revali. Cette chose… contrôle Vah Medoh ! Tant qu'elle existe je ne peux pas… prendre le dessus !

Revali ne put rien dire de plus, l'ombre l'avalant plus profondément dans ses entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de voir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit de l'extérieur. Il se débattit furieusement, essayant de se sortir de là. Mais la douleur prit le dessus et il hurla de désespoir. Cela faisant cent ans qu'il endurait ce venin puissant. Cent ans qu'il avait succombé à ses propres ténèbres, incapable d'y faire face. Parce qu'il était faible. Stupidement faible…

A l'extérieur, Link avait fait face à la créature avec horreur et panique. Il avait détalé en vitesse quand l'ombre avait quitté le terminal, prenant une forme obscure pour le combattre. Elle était remplie de rage, de colère et de haine. Elle était la fureur incarnée des vents infernaux qui balayaient Vah Medoh ! Il esquiva maladroitement ses attaques, se protégeant avec son bouclier contre ses assauts sans savoir quoi faire ! Il… Il ne pouvait PAS la frapper ! Pas avec l'âme de Revali à l'intérieur ! Comment savoir s'il ne risquait pas de le blesser… ? Il encaissa difficilement une bourrasque qui finit par l'envoyer voler et il s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin, à bout de souffle. Il essuya sa fureur avant qu'il ne voie, dans le corps difforme de l'entité, une flamme verdâtre. L'âme de Revali !

Sans réfléchir, l'Hylien avait cherché un courant ascendant avant de déployer sa paravoile. Puis s'était laissé tomber sur l'ombre de Ganon, hurlant de douleur quand son corps corrompu nécrosa à ce contact. Il planta son épée pour se faire une prise solide mais remarqua que cette dernière rouilla rapidement à ce contact : il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il avait visé l'œil de la créature, la faisant hurler de rage avant qu'elle ne se torde douleur et de colère, cherchant à le chasser. Mais elle se vida de ses forces, la douleur la gardant au sol. Link lâcha son arme et sans réfléchir une seule seconde, il gratta la surface presque liquide du monstre, cherchant à extraire l'âme de son compagnon !

Revali ou ce qu'il en restait, parut reprendre ses esprits.

\- LINK ! hurla l'âme désespérée de Revali. ARRÊTE ! LA PRINCESSE T'ATTEND ! NE CREVE PAS EN VOULANT… EN VO… Y A RIEN A SAUVER !

La corruption était en train d'affecter tout son corps, le brûlant affreusement, ébréchant sa santé mais également sa volonté. Juste sous ses doigts, il sentait l'âme de Revali pulser vivement. Il sentit la volonté de ce dernier. Il sentait qu'il voulait qu'il vive. Il consumerait ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie pour le chasser de là s'il le fallait. Et mourir définitivement, sans pouvoir accomplir sa tâche. Ce que Link n'acceptait pas !

\- _Plus… je dois… m'entraîner plus…_

Le Héros fronça les sourcils. Entre le vacarme du vent, les râles de l'ombre et les supplications de Revali, il avait cru entendre quelque chose sous lui. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chair putride de la créature, lui arrachant un sifflement de colère.

Avant de voir, dans ses entrailles mouvantes, un fragment de lumière. Il passa ses doigts nécrosés et tremblants dessus. Et le regarda avec surprise. C'était… Revali. Jeune. Très jeune. Plus que quand il l'avait connu. Il s'entrainait. A voler. Ce n'était pas son vol gracieux et puissant. C'était très hasardeux, maladroit. Il manquait de confiance. Et cela se vit rapidement quand il fût dégagé brutalement par une bourrasque, le faisant s'écraser lourdement au sol. La lumière disparut immédiatement et Link battit des cils. Qu'est-ce que… c'était ?

\- Ne regarde pas…

Link leva les yeux vers l'âme de Revali. Il était totalement englué dans ce miasme poisseux et il semblait sur le point de se briser. S'il… ne le sortait pas de là, il allait… il allait être détruit. Pas libéré. Juste… laissé dans un état au-delà de tout sauvetage. Link serra les dents et recommença à gratter la corruption, cherchant à sortir l'âme du Piaf de cet enfer. Il était malade de peur comme il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie (ou aux souvenirs qu'il avait de sa vie passé et actuelle). S'il avait tué cette chose… sans réfléchir, alors… il aurait tué Revali. Et cela l'horrifia que le Piaf n'ait pas cherché à l'en dissuader !

Une nouvelle écaille de lumière surgit des méandres bourbeux et le prodige Hylien s'épuisa à essayer de l'extraire de là. Il ignorait totalement ce que c'était mais si cela pouvait sauver Revali… !

\- _Tu sais que le don du Prodige Piaf n'est pas inné comme celui de dame Mipha ou dame Urbosa. Ce n'est même pas un héritage ou un talent hérité comme sir Daruk._

Link battit des cils. C'était… les gardes royaux. Peu de temps après leur intronisation en tant qu'Héritier. Revali avait entendu cette discussion. Cette rumeur. Ces gens qui parlaient de lui comme s'il n'avait aucun mérite. Et soudainement il fût pris d'une nausée violente, soudaine. Il se détourna, pour ne pas régurgiter sur l'âme de son camarade. C'était… un dégoût violent. Profond. Sinistre. Une colère froide, silencieuse. Presque douloureuse. C'était comme si un pieu de trahison s'était logé dans son cœur et le brûlait lentement, consumant quelque chose dans son être. L'Hylien sentit ses forces décroître mais également sa volonté alors que la douleur l'envahissait.

\- Arrête ! hurla autant l'ombre que l'âme de Revali. Ne touche pas… ne touche pas à mes souvenirs !

Ses souvenirs ? Link regarda la lumière s'éteindre et devenir une partie de l'ombre. Avant de voir que cela semblait fragiliser l'âme de Revali. Comme si ces souvenirs étaient… c'était l'énergie de cette chose. Elle se nourrissait de la rancœur de Revali. De tout ce qu'il avait porté de mauvais en lui de son vivant, torturant ce qu'il restait de son âme pour qu'il soit réduit à ce qu'il était actuellement. Link se mit à respirer plus fort et plus vite, la colère, la frustration, la panique et le remord commençant à occuper son cœur et son esprit. Revali avait agonisé dans cette solitude impitoyable et la plus grande indifférence. Et il souffrait de cette fusion avec cette chose depuis cent ans… ?!

Il ne savait pas comment communiquer avec lui ! Est-ce que Revali connaissait le langage des signes ?! Est-ce qu'il était en état de signer déjà ?! Link ferma un œil et réalisa qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps du monstre au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait ces souvenirs : cette chose essayait de rentrer en lui, de drainer ses émotions pour s'en nourrir et de renforcer. Il inspira profondément et ferma hermétiquement son cœur alors qu'il arracha avec plus d'acharnement son corps. Chaque part de lui qui était touchée, était brûlée, souillée et corrompue. Mais il s'en fichait ! Ce n'était rien du tout par rapport à cent ans de torture !

Un autre éclat brilla soudainement et l'âme de Revali hurla de détresse, renforçant le pouvoir de la corruption autour d'elle. Mais aussi de Link qui s'empressa d'attraper ce souvenir : il ne devait pas laisser cette ombre les dévorer !

\- _Stupide Hylien ! Comment ose-t-il… Et pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour m'entraîner à parler avec mes mains ! Il est arrogant ! Parce qu'il a sa vieille épée rouillée, il peut prendre les gens de haut ? Il ne peut pas voler, il ne peut rien faire sans l'aide de personne ! Pourquoi… !_

Pourquoi le Revali de ce souvenir avait l'air aussi furieux… ? Et désespéré ? Pourquoi il le détestait à ce point !? Ses souvenirs… à lui, ceux qu'il avait de ce Piaf fier et orgueilleux… il ne l'avait jamais vu autant… souffrir. La lumière disparut et Link sut qu'il était en train d'extraire tout ce que Revali avait donné à cette chose. Le processus était pénible car la créature souffrait et…

\- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! TU VAS ME BRISER ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME SOUVENIR ! JE NE VEUX PAS ME RAPPELER DE TOUT CA ! ACHEVE-MOI ! DETRUIS LA AVEC MOI !

Link inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser déborder par les sentiments de Revali. Il devait… le sauver de l'intérieur. Le sortir de ce qui avait noirci son cœur et l'avait conduit à sa perte. L'Hylien se mordit furieusement la lèvre alors qu'il plongea ses mains dans la corruption, l'éloignant des fragments de lumière qui brillaient encore dans l'âme torturée de Revali. Il devait tous les prendre. Pour que l'ombre n'ait plus aucun pouvoir sur lui. Et quand enfin, ils seraient séparés, l'âme de Revali sauvée… alors il tuerait cette chose. Avec toute la justice qui se devait d'être faite. Il avait prendre tous les remords de son ami.

Sa souffrance était une épreuve de volonté, il ne devait pas s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pleinement extrait sa lumière de ses propres ténèbres. Tant pis s'il était corrompu, contaminé par sa douleur et sa peine. Link put voir, entendre et ressentir tout ce que le Piaf n'avait jamais exprimé. Ses incertitudes, sur son don, ses capacités, ses craintes, de voir que ses efforts pouvaient être balayés par un rien, ses peurs, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Son envie de nouer des liens, de s'attacher à des personnes. De ne pas être uniquement admiré. Sa jalousie envers lui, sa frustration de n'être que son suivant, une simple aide.

Les larmes coulèrent des joues de Link en voyant le Piaf s'entraîner au langage des signes Hylien, s'appliquant avec sérieux à mémoriser des gestes simples, pour saluer ou remercier. De leur rencontre, pas spécialement au meilleur moment, où Link avait refusé de répondre à ses provocations. Persuadant Revali qu'il était arrogant, imbu de son statut de chevalier servant et grand Héros de leur époque. Sa frustration de le voir sourire avec la princesse, de sympathiser avec Daruk ou Urbosa alors que leur propre relation n'évoluait pas.

Alors qu'ils… étaient profondément identiques. Deux enfants talentueux, s'étant entraîné sans relâche et fournissant des efforts monstrueux pour être à la hauteur des attentes que les gens avaient posées sur eux sous le prétexte qu'ils étaient « des génies ».

Dans un ultime hurlement, Link tira sur ce qu'il avait enfin attrapé. L'ombre poussa un gémissement d'agonie alors que Revali fût arraché de ses entrailles. L'Hylien relâcha l'âme du Piaf, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Mais à peine pu-t-il sortir le Piaf de là, qu'il attrapa son épée déjà hors d'usage et acheva avec un cri de rage, l'ombre. L'achevant définitivement. A bout de forces, sérieusement meurtri, Link s'écroula sur l'aile de Medoh alors que l'âme de Revali se posa près de lui. Quand il tendit ses plumes, elles ne purent le toucher physiquement. Mais l'Hylien eut la sensation qu'il était là, près de lui. Furieux. Mais sauf.

L'autre le dévisagea avec surprise, étonnement et fureur. Le Héros était dans un triste état : ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes étaient totalement noircies à cause de la corruption de l'âme de Revali. Ce dernier savait que c'était de sa faute et la lueur qui émanait de lui prit une teinte lugubre. Link paniqua et leva sa main. Ah. Signer avec ces doigts dans cet état, c'était douloureux mais il se força tant bien que mal.

\- « Je n'ai aucun regret, Revali. »

\- Idiot ! Crétin ! Abruti ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver ! La princesse a besoin de toi, pas moi ! Si tu avais… tué cette chose quand je t'ai dit de le faire… même si mon âme mourrait… j'aurais laissé mes dernières forces pour… pour que Medoh t'assiste !

\- « Tu comprends bien ! » signa Link.

\- C'est pas la question, pauvre fou ! Tu es corrompu à cause de moi ! Comment veux-tu que la lame te reconnaisse comme porteur légitime maintenant ?! Et POURQUOI par Hylia elle n'est pas avec toi ?! Pour ta gouverne, une contamination comme celle-ci, ça ne s'en va pas « comme ça » ! C'est une tâche indé…

Link lui souriait. Satisfait. Parce qu'il lui parlait. Revali le comprit et écrasa son aile sur sa place, dépité de voir qu'il avait fallu cent ans et sa mort pour que leur relation d'étrangers évolue un minimum. C'était ridicule ! C'était catastrophique aussi et le Piaf avait envie d'hurler de désespoir. Il n'avait déjà plus de larmes à verser et voilà que l'autre décidait sur un coup de tête qu'il… qu'il était assez important pour être sauvé. Il s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés et pesta longuement.

\- Je vais te confier mon pouvoir. C'est… tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, je n'ai pas les pouvoirs des autres et surtout pas celui de Mipha. Si jamais tu comptes sauver les autres… ne… ne t'expose pas à leurs éventuels regrets ! Tu es… le dernier espoir contre le Fléau !

\- Re… va… li…

\- Ne me parle pas, ta voix est dégueulasse.

L'Hylien pouffa légèrement avant de grimacer. Ses mains étaient hors d'usage. Et il redoutait de pouvoir les utiliser à nouveau un jour. Revali soupira faiblement avant de concentrer ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie jusqu'à la condenser en un orbe d'un vert pâle. Il tendit son aile et l'orbe se dissipa sur la poitrine de Link. Ce dernier respira profondément en fermant les yeux, absorbant les dernières forces de son camarade.

La rage de Revali. Son don unique. Il ressentit la force du vent caresser son visage et réchauffer son âme. Les vents qui dormaient à présent en lui était le fruit de tant de sacrifices et d'efforts… Il ne pouvait plus échouer. Il ne devait pas se tromper. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait échappé à la mort la première fois. Mais il refusait de gâcher la vie de son compagnon inutilement. Sa conscience glissa doucement, sans qu'il ne veuille. L'empêchant de remercier Revali pour son don.

Ce dernier, voyant qu'il ne lui répondait plus, soupira. Avec ses maigres ressources, il contrôla à Medoh de se poser au-dessus du village Piaf. Et calmement, il lui demanda de se préparer pour le combat à venir.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te protège, idiot, murmura Revali en posa son aile sur les mains blessées de Link. Quand tu te réveilleras, fais-moi le plaisir d'aller voir Mipha. Dans ton état… tu mourras avant de sauver la princesse…

* * *

**Le jeu ne nous dit rien sur la mort des Prodiges. Enfin, si on sait qu'ils sont morts dans leur Bête Divine, après avoir été attaqué par une des ombres de Ganon mais... c'est super vague. Lorsque le Fléau surgit cent ans auparavant, ils sont à Lannelle pour Zelda. Les Bêtes Divines sont corrompues peu de temps après une fois que leur pilote soit dedans... ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Y a pas mal de zones d'ombre pour que chacun puisse sans doute se faire sa propre idée de ce qu'ils ont vécus et/ou traversés. J'ai choisi d'explorer ces zones d'ombre :3 ! Et je pense que l'ombre de Ganon avait besoin du pilote. Pour infecter le lien entre le pilote ET la créature. Afin d'avoir le contrôle dessus. Je pense que le lien entre pilote et machine n'est pas physique, osef de l'enveloppe physique. Ils ont besoin de leur âme uniquement. C'est ma version des faits XD ! **

**"A New Calamity" de Faith aborde la chose différemment : le fancomic expose les corps putréfiés et corrompus des Prodiges, ce qui est tout aussi intéressant ! J'aime comment ce jeu permet autant de versions et d'adaptations libres ! Chacun y voit ce qu'il veut et l'exploite dans sa portion d'histoire ! C'est fantastique ! **


	16. Alliance

**Un grand merci pour tous mes lecteurs et lectrices :3 A ceux qui me laissent un petit commentaire comme à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris :o Et à tous les autres qui me lisent dans l'ombre, merci à vous aussi :D Cette fiction est très longue, je suis déjà à une trentaine de chapitres par rapport à ce qui est publié ici mais j'espère que cela ne vous découragera pas et que je saurai vous donner envie de continuer à lire. Sur ce à la prochaine X3  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Alliance**

\- Soyez les bienvenus, amis Piafs ! s'exclama le roi Dorephan avec un large sourire. Considérez ce domaine comme votre demeure le temps de votre séjour.

\- Je vous remercie votre altesse, répondit Kaneli alors qu'un siège lui était apporté.

\- Le voyage n'a pas été trop difficile ? s'enquit le roi auprès de son invité de marque.

\- Seriez-vous en train de sous-entendre que je suis trop vieux pour ça ?

A ce commentaire, le roi des Zoras remarqua la lueur amusée dans les yeux du vieil hibou. Aussi, au lieu de s'excuser, il se permit de rire franchement de sa boutade, surprenant son fils. Dorephan nota, une fois que le Doyen des Piaf fût installé en face de lui, que son invité se détendit sensiblement : visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de si long voyage.

Ses ailes tremblaient faiblement et il étira ses pattes pour se soulager. Vu son âge, ce voyage n'avait certainement pas été un plaisir, pensa Dorephan pour lui-même. Il n'était pas plus tout jeune non plus, pourtant il comprenait le Doyen : s'il avait eu à le faire, il aurait également entrepris ce voyage. Pour leur peuple. Et pour tout ce que ces rencontres promettaient.

La présence de Kaneli avait surpris tout le monde, Dorephan en premier. Mais tout le peuple Zora n'avait eu que cette nouvelle en bouche pendant plusieurs jours. Tous étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi le chef des Piaf se déplaçait en personne et l'idée d'avoir une visite officielle avait égayé leur journée.

Le roi avait clairement observé une amélioration générale de l'humeur. Même Muzu, pourtant hermétique à ces visites, avait été si surpris qu'il demandât à s'occuper personnellement de cette visite exceptionnelle. Dorephan l'avait surpris en train de tyranniser les pauvres Zoras chargés de la conservation du domaine pour que l'endroit soit plus resplendissant que jamais. Quitte à mettre la main à la patte lui-même…

Avec cela, Sidon ne s'était pas plus reposé sur ses lauriers, travaillant longuement avec Lafrat sur des propositions à suggérer aux Piafs. Son fils était à ses côtés, se tenant fièrement droit. Malgré son air noble, Dorephan voyait son excitation. Il était impatient, heureux et rêvait d'entrer dans le vif du sujet mais il se refreinait et attendait comme il pouvait. C'était plaisant de le voir aussi investi. La salle du trône n'avait pas été fermée au public et derrière le Doyen des Piafs, il y avait en premier son escorte et délégation. Mais surtout, attendant fébrilement, le peuple qui scrutait en silence.

\- Votre peuple semble impatient, souligna doucement Kaneli en remarquant les Zoras qui écoutaient. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun discours à leur proposer.

\- Votre venue est annonciatrice de changements. Ils sont curieux. Votre peuple doit être dans le même état.

\- Ils ont festoyé jusqu'à l'aube de mon départ, plaisanta le vieil hibou en riant doucement. Ce n'est qu'une première visite mais ils étaient déjà tous fous de joie.

\- Vous avez donc des suggestions pour notre alliance ? demanda le roi, ravi.

Kaneli approuva calmement et ils commencèrent à échanger quelques banalités avant d'en venir assez rapidement sur l'état de leur domaine respectif. Dorephan commença, exprimant sa gratitude envers le peuple Piaf pour leur assistance concernant Vah Ruta et à quel point tout le peuple Zora leur serait éternellement reconnaissant pour leur aide. Kaneli accepta ces chaleureux remerciements en indiquant que c'était nécessaire, qu'il ne pouvait laisser personne dans le besoin en ce temps de crise.

Avis fortement partagé par le guerrier Piaf, Teba, qui indiqua que Vah Medoh avait partiellement été calmé avec une aide extérieure et que nul n'avait à rougir de devoir requérir assistance. Ces mots furent acceptés humblement.

La conversation se poursuivit sur l'état du village Piaf. Kaneli poussa un faible soupir et en voyant les Piafs soudainement tendus, Sidon sentit que le sujet était sensible. Le Doyen s'expliqua calmement, sans dramatiser la situation, exposer de faits simples. Durs. Mais véridiques. Ils ne souffraient pas spécialement de la présence des monstres, ils étaient là mais ils ne s'étaient pas installés sur les routes. Un relai s'était établi au pied de leur village, leur permettant d'avoir du passage.

Plus précisément, c'était leur unique point de ravitaillement. La région de l'Hébra était assez pauvre en terre fertile, les récoltes avec les basses températures et le gel à la tombée de la nuit rendaient l'exploitation agricole difficile. De plus, les Piafs vivant sur un piton rocheux avaient peu d'espace pour de l'élevage de bétail. Ils troquaient principalement leurs ressources avec les voyageurs, subvenant à leurs besoins en leur achetant dans la mesure du possible ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Leur économie était extrêmement faible : malgré un savoir-faire sur les arcs et les flèches, ils avaient peu d'acheteurs. Les artisans proposant des vêtements aussi n'avaient pas assez de clients pour être une source de revenus pérenne. Devant cette situation, Sidon réalisa la chance du domaine Zora. Son père remercia Kaneli pour cet état des lieux détaillés et évoqua leur propre situation : ils avaient bien moins de problèmes de ressources. L'eau, nécessaire à leur survie, était en abondance ici. Les poissons et les gibiers ne manquaient pas. Ils ne souffraient pas de ce même manque que leurs comparses.

Cependant, les monstres étaient leur plus grand souci. Si les Zoras pouvaient les ignorer (et encore, les Lezalfos étaient des plaies car ils savaient nager !) et descendre la Zora tranquillement pour rejoindre le reste d'Hyrule sans trop de soucis, les voyageurs étaient devenus une rareté qui avait provoqué la fin de plusieurs commerces chez eux : les gens ne pouvaient pas se déplacer jusqu'ici sans risques. Et même s'ils tuaient les monstres pour permettre de nouveau le trafic, à la moindre lune de sang, le travail était à refaire : c'était un gâchis de moyens et de ressources ! De ce fait, même s'il était encore abondant en minerais et en nourriture, le domaine était totalement isolé.

Sidon n'était pas au fait de leur situation aussi précaire et constater que leurs camarades à plumes ne vivaient pas le Fléau comme eux lui fit réviser beaucoup de ses idées : par Hylia que la régence d'un domaine n'était pas aisée !

\- J'ignorais que vos routes étaient encombrées, fit Kaneli en caressant son menton de ses plumes. Ayant emprunté la voie des airs, nous n'avons pas été affectés par leur présence. Malheureusement, à part vous aider à nettoyer la zone à chaque fois, je n'ai pas d'alternatives à vous proposer…

\- Je ne vous en demandais pas tant, Doyen Kaneli, déclara Dorephan avec amusement. C'est très généreux de votre part de vouloir nous aider à rouvrir nos voies vers le domaine. Maintenant que nous sommes plus au fait de nos situations respectives, je ne doute pas que nous puissions trouver des solutions ensemble.

Le peuple Zora apprenant l'état de précarité de leurs compatriotes à plumes réalisa sa chance mais surtout, en voyant que même dans leur état de difficulté, ils acceptaient quand même de les aider, cela les flatta. Une certaine rumeur naquit à l'extérieur de la salle du trône, des jeunes gens spéculant sur le devenir du domaine, quand il serait de nouveau fréquenté, de ce que serait la vie une fois de nouveau reliés au reste du monde.

Mais leur fébrilité devint envahissante, prenant petit à petit le pas sur la conversation entre le roi et ses invités. Devant cette agitation, Dorephan leva la voix pour réclamer le silence. En vain : son peuple était trop exalté ! Les gardes durent disperser temporairement la foule, permettant au roi de proposer un temps de repos pour ses invités. Kaneli accepta volontiers et il fût guidé, avec ses camarades, dans leurs quartiers le temps de leur séjour. Le roi s'appuya lourdement sur son bras, pensif et inquiet. Sidon était dans le même état. Avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui, soucieux et inquiet.

\- Père, déclara Sidon. Si la nourriture manque et l'économie de nos amis se portent mal, nous devons les aider !

\- Il est hors de question de les aider sans réfléchir ! s'indigna Muzu. Sauf votre respect mon roi, je comprends que nos alliés soient dans le besoin mais réfléchissez-y : l'équilibre du domaine s'est fait parce que nous n'avons pas épuisé ses ressources ! Si nous exploitons ce que nous avons à disposition, c'est notre ruine que nous allons provoquer !

\- Muzu ! siffla Sidon.

\- Muzu n'a pas tort, Sidon. Ce n'est pas rien que de gérer tout un domaine, subvenir aux besoins de tout un peuple. Sa remarque est pertinente et je ne m'attendais pas à apprendre une si triste nouvelle. Nos ressources suffisent à subvenir à nos besoins, mais je doute que de nourrir tout un peuple en plus… ne soit pas sans conséquences. Nous devons travailler une alliance, un partage qui ne mette personne en pé…

\- VOTRE ALTESSE !

Les trois sursautèrent quand la voix d'un garde résonna. Sans attendre, Sidon se précipita à l'extérieur et trouva les deux gardes de l'entrée du domaine tenant un Piaf dans une condition exécrable. Le prince des Zoras se hâta de les rejoindre alors que Muzu sortait tout juste, accompagné par Dorephan. Quand sa haute stature se découpa sur la place, ce fût pour voir son fils soulever délicatement la tête du Piaf dans ses bras avec un air inquiet. Le roi descendit jusqu'à la place, provoquant une certaine surprise chez les Zoras qui le virent passer : c'était très rare que le roi sorte. Et bien que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, beaucoup se demandèrent s'il y avait quelque chose à voir. Attirant l'attention sur eux. Les quelques gardes veillèrent à contrôler tout attroupement et éventuel débordement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le roi.

\- Père… ce Piaf vient tout droit du village. Il a volé sans s'arrêter. Porteur d'une grande nouvelle, déclara Sidon avec douceur. Vah Medoh a été… apaisé. La créature qui tourmentait le peuple Piaf a été calmée. C'est arrivé il y a peu de temps…

\- Faites prévenir le Doyen immédiatement, tonna Dorephan. Qu'on offre ce qu'il faut à ce brave homme !

\- Je m'en occupe, père.

Sidon souleva lui-même le pauvre Piaf. Ce dernier croassa de mécontentement, indiquant qu'il n'était pas mourant mais le Zora refusa de le lâcher, l'entraînant jusqu'aux quartiers de ses compagnons afin de lui offrir du repos et de quoi se restaurer. La bonne nouvelle était là. Et Sidon était certain que c'était grâce à Link. Son cœur battait de joie à l'idée qu'il ait accompli un aussi grand miracle. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant leurs retrouvailles.

D'ici là, il devait travailler dur sur cette alliance ! Et tout faire pour que ses efforts ne soient pas vains. Il n'y aurait rien de plus frustrant que de gâcher tout ce qu'il avait accompli en se reposant sur sa seule aide sans rien faire pour consolider cette victoire ! Quand le Doyen trouva le Piaf, il avait l'air catastrophé. Mais quand il apprit la nouvelle, ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes et le guerrier qui l'accompagnait le soutint, lui aussi affecté.

C'était une excellente chose. Sidon en était convaincu. Encore plus en les voyant se réjouir de la liberté qu'ils étaient en train de regagner.

Il indiqua que du fait de la situation, il comprendrait qu'ils veuillent retrouver leur famille et fêter ça mais Kaneli refusa gentiment. Il demanda juste à ce qu'un peu de temps leur soit accordé, pour profiter de cette bonne nouvelle. Chose que le prince leur accorda sans hésitation. Alors qu'il se retirait, il alpagua Lafrat et demanda à ce qu'un banquet soit servi pour ses invités, expliquant la situation. Le visage de la secrétaire s'illumina, ravie de cette information et lui assura que tout sera fait selon sa volonté. Sidon la laissa s'occuper du reste et se retira, le cœur en fête. Bientôt, il allait revoir Link. A ce moment… il passerait du temps avec lui. Et… s'il y arrivait alors… il aimerait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

**ooo**

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui. Je dois partir… cela fait cinq jours que Vah Medoh s'est posée au-dessus du village mais…

Asarim détourna le regard : cela lui fendait le cœur de quitter sa femme, ses filles et son village. Cependant cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas revu Link. Pas depuis qu'il l'avait déposé sur le dos de la créature. Il savait qu'il devait ce miracle à son intervention. Encore plus parce que son combat avait duré plusieurs heures avant que la créature n'amorce enfin sa descente… Quand Vah Medoh s'était posée, Asarim avait attendu. Espérant revoir Link revenir victorieux, prêt à le soigner et le choyer de tout son cœur. Il avait travaillé un lit de plume exprès pour qu'il se repose, il aurait tout fait pour qu'il soit bien traité. Mais Link… n'était pas réapparu.

Le ménestrel s'était alors envolé au plus haut de la bête divine, évitant de se mettre à porter du rayon de lumière qui portait vers le château. Il avait scruté la créature de partout, cherchant un seul endroit où son compagnon aurait pu se percher. Il avait, timidement, osé s'approcher de l'entrée où il l'avait vu disparaître mais cette dernière était à présent condamnée. Ou bien il n'était pas digne d'y entrer, Asarim n'aurait su dire. Amali avait assisté à tous ses vols, sans comprendre. Puis elle avait réalisé qui son mari était en train de chercher. Elle l'avait alors accompagné et aidé dans sa pénible entreprise.

En vain. Au bout de cinq jours sans nouvelles, Asarim s'était persuadé que Link n'était plus là au lieu de se morfondre. Sans doute qu'il avait été amené ailleurs ? Qu'en savait-il, son destin était unique, qui sait ce qu'Hylia avait réalisé pour protéger son Héros ! De plus la vie au village poursuivait son cours. En voyant la créature se poser péniblement au-dessus de leurs têtes, cela avait soulevé un vent de panique. Encore plus que cela avait généré un éboulement et détruit des habitations. Le village travaillait d'arrache-pied pour reloger les gens mais cela ne les aidait clairement pas à avoir plus de visites.

Devant cet exploit, Harth s'était porté volontaire pour apporter la bonne nouvelle au domaine Zora et personne ne s'y était opposé. Le village avait enfin regagné sa paix et sa tranquillité. Tout ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre… tout serait pour le futur qu'avait juré Link. Et personne n'oubliait cet espoir. C'était pour cela que malgré les dégâts, personne n'était découragé. Et chacun, comme Asarim, attendait son retour pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle ! Sauf que voir tout ce monde heureux et plein d'espoir meurtrissait chaque jour qui passait le cœur du pauvre ménestrel.

Amali enroula ses ailes autour du torse de son mari et ce dernier se tourna pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il frotta tendrement son bec contre le sien, lui témoignant tout son amour et elle lui rendit la pareille. Ils savaient. Que le voyage qu'il décidait de reprendre serait… dangereux. Plus que jamais. Personne ne savait où était Link, ni ce qu'il s'était passé avec Vah Medoh. Et cette quête de la vérité serait sans doute plus périlleuse que jamais…

\- Je t'en supplie, reviens-moi vivant, murmura Amali. Et retrouve Link…

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

\- Non, idiot : il est fort, il a apaisé Vah Medoh, j'ai confiance en ses ressources. Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Toi, tu n'es pas un guerrier, Asarim ! Ne l'oublie pas. Ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés pour le retrouver. Si tu mourais… je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Je le jure, Amali.

Asarim serra plus fort son épouse dans ses bras avant de soupirer. Puis après un dernier au revoir pour sa tendre moitié, il se rendit à la place Revali avant de quitter le village le cœur lourd. Il tournoya un moment dans les alentours, son regard scrutant le sol dans l'espoir de trouver l'ombre de son ami. En vain. Le cœur serré, le ménestrel poussa son vol plus loin, quittant sa patrie et sa famille une nouvelle fois. Il passa à leur abri, en Tabantha, une faible lueur d'espoir au cœur. Mais en voyant la place vide, il se sentit perdu. Il s'y arrêta malgré tout et regarda l'endroit. Avant de voir son carnet. Il y avait consigné tous les endroits qu'il devait visiter. Il prit la plume posée à côté. Et y laissa une note. Dans l'espoir qu'il la trouve et qu'ils se retrouvent prochainement.

Alors qu'il laissait son mot, le Piaf réalisa très bêtement à quel point il était attaché à ce garçon. Sa simple tendresse cachait une bulle d'affection et d'amour. Le voilà qui allait encore risquer sa vie pour l'aider. S'il trouvait tous ces lieux et qu'il résolvait les énigmes laissées par son maître… alors il permettrait à Link de devenir encore plus fort. Certes, cela impliquait de lui imposer moults épreuves. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait tant accompli déjà. Il posa sa main sur son poitrail, sentant ses plumes se soulever sous la gêne : il connaissait les sentiments de Link. Parce qu'il les avait avoués à son épouse. Il ne lui avait jamais dit… directement. Il passa sa main dans son aile et s'arracha délicatement une plume qu'il glissa entre les pages.

\- Je prie pour te revoir en vie, mon ami. Si Hylia me le permet… j'aimerais te dire… la vérité. Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre, que tes pas soient guidés par la lumière.

* * *

**J'aime tout ce qui touche à la reconstruction d'Hyrule. Joueuse de FF14, j'ai vu des cités en ruine qu'il était possible de reconstruire et de la voir progressivement se modifier jusqu'à être totalement reconstruite. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça dans BotW x') On a déjà la possibilité d'avoir sa maison et de participer à la construction du village d'Euzero. Mais la reconstruction d'Hyrule n'est évoquée qu'à la fin, une fois Zelda sauvée (et tous les souvenirs retrouvés). Pourquoi attendre ? x'D Bref, c'est que mon point de vue et ma frustration parce que c'est pas le but de BotW d'être remplie de vie. **

**Pourquoi Link n'est-il pas téléporté au village Piaf comme dans le jeu une fois Vah Medoh vaincu ? Et bien parce que je trouve ça injuste ! C'était ses amis (ou à défaut ses compagnons d'arme). C'est le seul moment où ils auraient pu parler du passé et l'aider à se souvenir mais... non. C'est comme si Hylia en personne "attrapait" Link et le foutait dehors en mode "oui bon bah t'as déjà bien fait assez de détour, tu vas pas taper la discute avec des morts, t'as du boulot, zou !". C'est super triste ! Q-Q' Surtout qu'on a envie d'en savoir plus sur ces Prodiges, j'étais avide de découvrir des fragments de qui ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient et leur lien avec mon Linksona ! =w='**


	17. Fardeau

**Chapitre 16 - Fardeau**

Link déchira sa vieille chemise avant d'enrouler le lambeau sur un bout de branche épais et de placer le tout dans sa bouche. Il inspira pour se donner du courage alors qu'il attrapa délicatement l'élixir ouvert à ses côtés. Il versa d'une traite le liquide sur son bras. Il se crispa sous la douleur et poussa un cri de souffrance étranglé alors qu'il supporta dans la mesure du possible la brûlure que le liquide provoquait sur sa blessure. Il se sentit transpirer sous la douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son être et il fût pris de violent vertige. La fiole lui échappa des mains et il se roula sur le sol, souffrant.

\- Idiot, soupira Revali à ses côtés. Si c'était aussi simple de soigner une blessure par corruption, j'aurais survécu à cette attaque !

L'Hylien secoua difficilement sa tête, ne pouvant ni parler, ni signer. Péniblement, il se redressa avant de faire des bandes avec ce qu'il lui restait de sa chemise et serra tant bien que mal ces dernières sur ses bras et ses mains avant de couvrir le tout avec le reste de ses vêtements rapiécés. Son sauvetage de l'âme de Revali n'avait pas été sans mal et son équipement avait souffert. Son arme était foutue, son bouclier n'était plus utilisable sans prendre le risque qu'il cède au premier coup et sa tenue achetée au village Piaf avait été grandement détériorée. C'était à peine si elle le protégeait encore, tant elle avait été abîmée par la corruption.

Par chance sa tablette Sheikah avait été épargnée. Un miracle, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Cela avait beau être une vieille technologie inconnue et incompréhensible, il avait eu la preuve que Ganon avait du pouvoir dessus, vu qu'il avait corrompu les bêtes divines et retourné les gardiens contre eux. Il leva ses mains devant lui et tenta juste de refermer ses doigts. Il grimaça : il n'allait pas pouvoir faire l'usage de ses bras avant un moment. Et c'était… contraignant. Car cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser d'armes ! En plein Hyrule débordant de monstre, ce n'était absolument pas pratique !

Il respira longuement, essayant de s'accoutumer à la douleur. Elle n'allait pas disparaître facilement, il en était conscient. Il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps et se tourna vers l'âme de Revali. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil (ou ce qui semblait en être, ces deux plumes au-dessus des yeux l'ayant toujours intrigué).

\- J'ignore à quoi tu penses mais laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est que le début : la douleur va empirer, devenant de plus en plus présente jusqu'à t'écraser. Cette chose ne m'a pas tué d'un coup. Et j'aurais préféré, crois-moi. Les autres, si tu comptes les sauver aussi, ont probablement enduré ce truc plus longtemps que moi.

Link fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, troublé. Il leva ses mains, exécutant le début d'un signe. Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement, serrant ses dents alors qu'un éclair de douleur le traversa suite aux mouvements qu'il essayait de faire. Un faible gémissement franchit ses lèvres mais il endura tant bien que mal, sentant une fine pellicule de sueur froide couvrir son front : il comprenait ce que Revali essayait de lui dire. Mais il refusait de se laisser abattre. Sous l'air abattu d'un Revali désemparé. Il semblait reconnaître ses symptômes et son désespoir parut plus grand encore. Link refusait qu'il se sente responsable. Alors, malgré la souffrance que réveillait son langage, il signa difficilement :

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- Des quatre bêtes divines, Vah Medoh a été la première à être détournée, rappela Revali, amer. J'étais le plus faible…

L'Hylien passa ses mains entre elles : même ce contact était affreux. Mais ses bras comme ses mains tremblaient furieusement. C'était détestable comme situation. Il inspira et recommença, non sans grimacer, à s'exprimer :

\- « Tu n'étais pas faible. Tu doutais de toi. » corrigea Link avec tristesse. « J'ai vu les souvenirs qui te rendaient malheureux. J'ai vu ce que tu as traversé. »

\- N-ne parle de ça à personne ! J'aurais aimé que tu ne les vois jamais ! E-enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ce truc va te ronger lentement. Je n'y ai pas survécu, comme tu peux le constater. Evite que cela t'arrive. Sinon nos sacrifices et combats auront été vains.

\- « Combien de temps as-tu survécu… ? »

Une lueur de désespoir infini traversa le regard de Revali avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos, l'empêchant de voir son visage. Il avait passé ses ailes dans son dos mais Link remarqua qu'elles étaient crispées. Il s'approcha timidement et passa sa main sur ses plumes. Il traversa son corps et le Piaf sursauta en s'éloignant vivement.

\- Ne pas être tangible ne veut pas dire que cela ne me dérange pas qu'un truc traverse mon… « corps » ! s'indigna le Prodige. Savoir ça ne te servira absolument à rien !

\- « Je veux savoir ! »

\- Non ! Non, non et non ! Je ne te dirai pas quand est-ce que j'ai rendu l'âme !

Revali secoua la tête, dépité. Avant de fuir la conversation en s'envolant d'un battement d'ailes pour se percher sur la tête de Vah Medoh. Link écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Avant de froncer ses sourcils et de grogner faiblement. Il allait abandonner avant de se souvenir qu'il avait le pouvoir de son ami en lui. Il n'était pas certain de comment cela fonctionnait aussi il plaça simplement sa main sur sa poitrine. Avant d'appeler l'esprit de Revali à lui, cherchant l'essence de son pouvoir quelque part en lui. Puis il plia le genou sentant les premiers courants ascendants balayer son visage. Et d'une détente aussi ferme que déterminée, il déploya sa paravoile quand les courants s'affirmèrent, décollant quasi immédiatement.

Il dût cependant énormément prendre sur lui pour ne pas lâcher immédiatement : ses bras ne supportèrent pas le poids de son corps et ses mains étaient en feu à juste serrer le bois de sa paravoile ! Mais pire encore c'est quand il remarqua l'âme de Revali vaciller soudainement, comme sur le point de s'évanouir. Link s'écrasa lourdement, choqué et souffrant. Malgré son effort, il ne put se relever immédiatement faisant redescendre le Piaf à ses côtés. Il avait beau avoir péri, ses expressions et son attitude étaient si proches du vivant que Link oubliait qu'il n'était plus de ce monde.

Encore plus en voyant cette douleur dans ses yeux verts. Comme s'il avait encore mal. Alors qu'il… n'avait plus d'enveloppe physique.

\- Okay, tu ranges cet outil de mort immédiatement ! Interdiction d'essayer d'utiliser cet instrument maudit jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Link le supplia du regard. Une requête qu'il implora de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Revali écrasa sa main sur sa face, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il poussa un soupir. Il l'avait détesté de son vivant parce qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Mais aujourd'hui, il le détestait parce qu'il apprenait à savoir qui il était. Était-il possible de ne pas éprouver un tel paradoxe à son sujet ?!

\- J'étais séquestré dans ma propre créature sans eau ni nourriture, combien de temps crois-tu que j'aie pu survivre ?! Qu'est-ce que cela va changer à ta vie de savoir quand je suis mort ?!

Le Prodige Hylien se redressa avec un manque de grâce dans ses mouvements, roulant sur le côté avant de puiser dans le peu de forces qu'il avait pour se relever. Cela faisait peine à voir. Il semblait tellement fatigué et épuisé, sans compter cette sueur qui coulait sur son front à chaque mouvement qu'il essayait de faire. Revali le vit tituber sur quelques pas avant de lui faire face : qu'est-ce que cet écervelé avait encore en tête !?

\- « Ca ne changera rien à ce qui t'es arrivé », signa Link avec peine. « Mais je veux porter le poids de tes regrets ! »

\- A quoi bon ? renifla le Piaf avec mépris. Par Hylia, je suis mort, Link !

Link baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots pour se faire comprendre. Et Revali était profondément frustré qu'il n'abandonne pas le sujet : il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il n'avait pas… besoin de connaître sa souffrance réelle. Tout ceci était du passé. Mais quand Link signa, Revali se figea. Il n'avait plus de battements de cœur, ni de sang, ni même de souffle. Mais il eut toutes les affres de la peur à cet instant. Pire encore : il n'avait aucun mot assez fort pour l'aider. Il détourna le regard.

Il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait peur. Si le Héros avait peur, qu'est-ce que l'âme d'un défunt pouvait faire pour changer ça ? Il était mort parce qu'il avait un cœur bourré de failles. Il avait été faible, consumé par ses propres torts, regrets et sentiments. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que les autres avaient traversés. Parce que cela l'effrayait lui de se dire qu'il avait été stupidement faible. Et encore plus pour ne pas l'avoir admis. A présent que Link reconnaissait si facilement sa peur et les faiblesses que cela soulevait en lui… Revali ne savait pas quoi faire. Ni comment !

\- Je ne peux rien y faire, je… suis désolé pour ça, murmura le Piaf. Et sans doute ce sentiment est justifié, en tout cas… je peux le comprendre, oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu aies sauvé la princesse, je te jure que la Rage de Revali sera avec toi. Tu devrais y aller. Ton voyage sera long. Va apaiser Vah Ruta, pour que Mipha puisse voir ton état…

\- « Tu ne viens pas ? »

\- P-Pourquoi devrais-je t'accompagner ? Ce n'est pas comme si les gens allaient me voir !

\- « Pardon ? »

\- … Link. As-tu perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Ou bien tu te moques de moi ? L'un comme l'autre, ce n'est pas drôle !

\- « Je ne comprends pas, Revali. »

Le Prodige plissa ses yeux. Cherchant une trace de moquerie chez l'Hylien. Mais en ne trouvant que confusion et souffrance, le Piaf daigna accepter que possiblement, il était sincère. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, sceptique. Et lui parla du fait qu'il avait une affinité avec les esprits. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait refusé de croire de son vivant, parce qu'il était profondément détaché de toute forme de spiritualité. Il avait peu de croyances en dehors des efforts qu'il avait fourni pour être le meilleur. Et en voyant la confusion grandir chez Link, cela sema le doute chez Revali.

Pour lui épargner le langage des signes, le Prodige Piaf indiqua poser des questions fermées auxquels Link n'aura qu'à répondre en hochant ou secouant la tête. Et à force de question et de réponses hasardeuses, Revali réalisa que… Link avait vraiment oublié beaucoup de choses. Ses souvenirs étaient sélectifs à en mourir ! Il avait commencé à se souvenir mais il semblait souffrir de trouble dissociatif, refusant comme étant siens certains fragments de sa propre mémoire. Un mécanisme curieux auquel Revali n'avait pas de réponse. Mais qui expliquait beaucoup de choses.

En premier pourquoi Link lui semblait plus accessible, moins coincé, moins… chevalier à la con. En second, sa nature altruiste et ensuite sa curiosité. Le Link d'il y a cent ans ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui. Mais ce Link là voulait tout savoir de sa souffrance et sa mort. Pour… le comprendre ou un truc que Revali ne comprenait pas. Face à cette révélation, le Piaf se sentit soudainement faiblir : avait-il raison de faire confiance à ce type alors qu'il était amnésique ?

\- Très bien, on va faire simple : tu as beau être un chevalier royal, tu as un lien aux esprits très fort. Entre ça et le fait que tu entendais les voix de l'invisible, il était dit que la déesse même s'adressait à toi et que sa voix te guidait, déclara Revali.

Soudainement Link tira sa tablette et balaya l'écran rapidement avant de brandir l'appareil sous le bec de Revali. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et regarda l'écran. Link pointa du doigt une zone de l'écran sans que cela n'éclaire le Piaf sur ce qu'il devait voir : c'était… une reproduction fidèle d'herbe. Rien de sensationnel. S'il devait être évalué sur son sens artistique, le Piaf pensa que l'Hylien était… incompréhensible. Il s'écarta d'un pas, ne pouvant repousser son bras.

\- Arrête de me mettre ce truc en face du visage ! C'est juste de l'herbe ! Si ton lien aux esprits de la forêt te permet de voir des choses, sache que même mort, je ne vois toujours rien !

L'expression de Link se mua en stupeur alors qu'il ramena la tablette Sheikah vers lui. Il regarda la photo, notamment le Korogu qui était en train de flotter au-dessus du sol sur son cliché. Revali ne le voyait pas. Comme beaucoup de gens. Link avait croisé moult de ces créatures, toutes différentes. Elles avaient souvent été agréables et parfois même serviables. Celles qu'il délogeait accidentellement d'arbres, s'étaient faites protectrices, lui promettant de le cacher pendant son sommeil. Et cela s'était avéré vrai : chaque nuit passée sur leur branche, lui avait été bénéfique et aucun monstre ne l'avait surpris soudainement.

Il replaça la tablette à sa taille, sceptique : donc, il avait un lien spirituel avec la forêt ? Curieux. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Pour lui, dès lors qu'il voyait un Korogu ou qu'il entendait la voix des moines le guidant dans ses épreuves, il n'avait absolument pas eu besoin de remettre en cause leur existence. Mais il y avait des gens comme Revali, qui n'avait pratiquement aucune connexion avec ces mondes et du coup, ne pouvait rien voir. Même mort. C'était un peu triste, pensa Link. Il ne se plaindrait pas : l'âme de Revali restait encore ici, sur terre, pour l'aider ! C'était sans doute un effort considérable, dont il n'avait pas conscience… ?

Il releva la tête vers Revali et le remercia. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- « Revali, es-tu jaloux ? » demanda Link en toute innocence.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu espères que je te réponde ? rétorqua le Piaf, blasé. Ta mémoire sélective te rend, certes, un peu appréciable. Mais cela ne fait pas de nous des amis !

\- « Vraiment ? » signa l'Hylien, déçu.

\- Khh… tu n'as donc aucune pitié pour mon âme ! s'indigna Revali. Arrête de me torturer avec des questions qui sont destinées à mon moi vivant ! Maintenant aurais-tu l'obligeance d'aller sauver Hyrule que je finisse ma tâche en ce bas monde et que je trouve enfin le repos, hm ?

En voyant Link baisser la tête avec dépit, le Piaf se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi distant. Mais il refusait de revivre ses regrets juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité débordante. Ce n'était pas agréable. Parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, cela ne changera absolument plus rien pour lui. Hylia avait laissé son âme sur terre juste pour qu'il accomplisse sa tâche. Et une fois que ce sera fait, il… n'y avait rien pour lui après. Pas d'avenir radieux, pas de plan futur. Juste… la mort définitive.

C'était assez pénible comme ça que cet idiot l'ait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attacher à ce monde. Ce serait que plus douloureux d'en partir. Et le fait que Link ne le comprenne pas était épuisant. Sauf que Revali refusait de lui dire. Ce serait comme… avouer avoir peur de mourir alors qu'il l'était déjà. Puis il n'était pas décisionnaire de ce que son âme deviendrait. Même si… il comprenait ce que Link essayait de faire. En lui confiant ce qu'il voulait savoir, il se faisait l'ultime témoin de ce qu'il avait été. Et porteur de sa volonté. Une façon de laisser une dernière trace de sa vie en ce bas monde…

\- Je te répondrai. En temps voulu, soupira Revali. Mais par pitié, ta vie importe plus que le reste, veux-tu bien le comprendre stupide tête de mule ?

\- « Reçu fort et clair ! » signa Link avec un sourire victorieux.

\- Oh, ne sois pas aussi fier de toi ! Si tu meurs, je jure que je viendrai te hanter jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Ton âme n'aura pas le droit au repos, crois-moi ! Alors… va sauver Mipha, qu'elle puisse te soigner. Le lien que tu as avec le peuple Zora est fort, je ne doute pas qu'ils sauront t'aider.

\- « Un lien fort ? »

\- … Vraiment ? s'exclama Revali. Tu avais fait ce truc-là, un lien spirituel avec eux. Mipha m'avait expliqué mais comme ça te concernait, je n'ai pas vraiment retenu. Donc tu vois avec elle ! Et fais vite quelque chose pour ta mémoire ! C'est désespérant de te retrouver tel un nouveau-né, ne connaissant rien du monde et ayant oublié ce que tu y as établi. Ne t'approche plus de Vah Medoh, je m'en occupe ! Fais ce que tu as à faire ! Allez ! Dégage de là !

Link battit des cils. Avant d'approuver doucement. Il rassemblant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait avant de prendre sa tablette, qu'il déverrouilla et étudia. Puis Revali le regarda passer ses doigts tremblant dessus. Avant que soudainement son corps ne se soulève du sol et qu'il se décompose dans un étrange halo de lumière bleue pour ensuite disparaître. Le Prodige Piaf paniqua, surpris. Avant de soupirer : il ignorait que Link savait utiliser cette téléportation. Il ne pouvait l'utiliser que pour Vah Medoh et encore, il n'en avait fait l'usage qu'une fois. Revali se hissa jusqu'à la tête de la créature divine et se posa dessus.

Le monde avait changé en cent ans. Mais sa conscience avait disparu trop vite et trop tôt. Il n'avait pas pu être d'une quelconque aide. Il était sérieusement diminué, il le sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement ici. Le combat contre le Fléau était une course contre la montre. Et il entendait les supplications de la princesse qui utilisait son pouvoir pour contenir le mal dans le château. Elle aussi, elle endurait la même souffrance. Et elle se battait pour laisser le temps à Link d'arriver. Si jamais… si jamais elle cédait avant que le Héros ne soit prêt… Revali eut un frisson d'horreur malgré son absence de corps.

Si un tel scénario se présentait et que le Fléau se réveillait, alors… le même cauchemar allait se présenter. Revali ne serait juste pas en mesure de lutter à nouveau contre des ombres. Son âme serait consumée immédiatement et Vah Medoh perdrait alors tout intérêt puisqu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour la piloter. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était prier Hylia pour que Link parvienne à temps à rassembler ses forces et sa mémoire. Sans ça… ils étaient perdus.

\- Puis-je vous tenir compagnie, princesse ? déclara le Piaf en regardant le château. C'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux vous offrir vu mon état.

\- _… Revali ?_

Le concerné sursauta alors qu'il entendit nettement la voix de la princesse résonner autour de lui. Oh, alors comme ça être mort pouvait faire ce genre de choses ? Intéressant. Et effrayant aussi en un sens, il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre sa voix.

\- Oh, vous pouvez me répondre ? Gardez vos forces pour votre combat. Je vais me faire simple messager : Link a libéré Vah Medoh de l'emprise du Fléau. Un peu de patience, majesté. Il est en chemin.

Un simple soupir de soulagement lui répondit et il n'y eut rien de plus. Revali n'attendait rien de spécial. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être épuisée à combattre en continu depuis cent ans. Il ne pouvait que la soutenir de loin.

\- _… Ton âme… Revali…_

\- Je vous prie de ne pas regarder, implora faiblement le concerné. J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'il vous arrive le plus vite possible.

\- _… Il va drainer… le peu d'énergie que tu as… s'il utilise ton pouvoir…_

Ah. Revali se sentit un peu pris de court. A quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? Elle était la princesse de ce royaume, celle dont le pouvoir s'était enfin éveillé. Elle devait voir et ressentir les choses avec plus d'intensité que jamais. Elle devait donc voir combien son âme avait été souillée par cette corruption. Et combien elle avait été fragilisée. Il passa ses plumes sur son torse, comme pour chasser une poussière, se donnant un semblant de contenance.

\- Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour vous sauver et sceller le Fléau, je n'ai aucun regret. Hylia n'a pas rappelé mon âme à ses côtés. Signe qu'elle attend encore de moi que j'accomplisse ma tâche. Je ne veux pas parler au nom des autres, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils feront la même chose. Maintenant, économisez vos forces, princesse. L'attente a été longue et l'heure de votre délivrance va être un supplice. Je prie pour vous.

\- … _Merci_…

Elle ne parla plus après et Revali ferma simplement les yeux, retournant dans Vah Medoh pour se reposer. C'était une chose curieuse que de dissoudre sa forme spectrale pour de nouveau fusionner avec cette créature qui l'avait fait prisonnier pendant cent ans. Mais il sentait que c'était « sa place ». Elle avait attendu pendant cent ans. Qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une poignée de jours avant que cela ne s'accomplisse enfin la libération tant attendue ? Il devait être patient. Et espérer qu'il arrive au bout de sa quête avec le fardeau qu'il avait choisi de porter cette fois.

**ooo**

\- Tes forces te trahiront si tu tentes de retirer l'épée avec de telles blessures. Reviens quand tu les auras soignées.

Link se laissa choir au sol, ses mains tremblantes et sa tête brumeuse. C'est à peine s'il put entendre l'arbre Mojo lui expliquer le problème. Il inspira profondément, une partie de lui étant soulagée : la lame… ne l'avait pas rejeté. Elle n'avait pas… refusé sa présence alors même qu'il était souillé. Juste… la tenir allait être une épreuve dans son état. Car son contact sur sa chair corrompue était un supplice, elle essayait de le purifier juste en la tenant ! Il leva son bras et ouvrit ses doigts devant ses yeux : c'était une épreuve pour voir s'il était encore digne d'elle. Il le sentait qu'elle testait sa détermination, sa résolution à la porter et la brandir.

Malgré son état de faiblesse, il se positionna face à l'épée. L'arbre Mojo essaya de le raisonner, de le dissuader de mettre sa vie en jeu. Mais Link refusa de l'écouter et plaça ses mains sur la garde de l'épée. A nouveau son pouvoir résonna lourdement et ce fût comme attraper un pieu de fer chauffé à blanc ! La sensation de brûlure manqua de lui arracher un cri mais Link resserra sa prise. Et péniblement, il tira dessus. La lame résista, refusant de se laisser sortir de son socle et la douleur se propagea de ses mains jusqu'à ses bras, comme si elle voulait le purifier jusqu'à son être même.

\- En quoi te penses-tu encore digne de moi ? demanda l'épée. Tu as laissé le Fléau t'infecter. Si ta volonté vacille et qu'il te possède, tu te retourneras contre ce monde. Tu seras le pion idéal : fort et puissant, avec peu de rivaux pour t'arrêter. Une machine de guerre et de chaos.

Il serra les dents : elle avait raison. Il avait été infecté par ce mal alors qu'il aurait pu juste détruire cette ombre. Mais il avait refusé de sacrifier l'âme de Revali pour accomplir son devoir ! Quel genre de Héros aurait-il été s'il avait tué son ami ?

\- Comment peux-tu te dire revendiquer être mon porteur quand tes émotions prennent le dessus sur ta raison ? murmura l'épée. Tu as sacrifié l'avenir de milliers d'êtres vivants pour sauver une seule âme. En quoi cela est-il juste ?

Link ferma les yeux et tira davantage sur la lame qui résista et amplifia son pouvoir, lui causa une souffrance insupportable : il allait la lâcher s'il n'arrivait pas à la persuader d'être digne d'elle ! Il savait que ce qu'elle disait était vrai : s'il avait tué cette ombre, il n'aurait pas été souillé par le Fléau et il n'y aurait pas ce risque potentiel qu'il tombe de nouveau au combat ou pire, qu'il tombe sous le joug même du Fléau. Était-ce une marque de faiblesse que de refuser le détruire l'âme d'un Prodige ?

\- Les Prodiges sont déjà eux-mêmes tombés, corrigea l'épée. Ils ont tous été tués par ces ombres qu'ils n'ont pas su combattre. En quoi porter leur fardeau te rendra plus fort ? Tu t'encombres du poids de leurs erreurs. Ils ont des héritiers directs ou spirituels. Les créatures peuvent avoir de nouveaux pilotes. Ils sont remplaçables.

A cette déclaration, Link lâcha l'épée. Quand cette dernière s'enfonça de nouveau dans le socle, elle dégagea une onde de lumière qui repoussa l'Hylien en arrière. Ce dernier s'écrasa lourdement quelques mètres plus loin, faisant paniquer les Korogu autour. Le jeune homme poussa un hurlement d'agonie et de souffrance mélangée à une colère profonde. L'arbre Mojo le regarda tristement : c'était ce que redoutait l'épée. Que le jeune homme cède à sa part d'ombre et qu'il ne devienne qu'un pion pour le Fléau. Il le regarda souffrir et pleurer sans rien pouvoir faire pour apaiser ses maux. C'était son fardeau et devoir. Il n'était que le gardien de la volonté de la princesse. Rien de plus.

Pourtant il vit les jeunes Korogu se rassembler autour du Héros. Malgré sa souffrance, sa détresse, sa peine et sa colère, les jeunes esprits ne semblaient pas aussi effrayés que ce qu'ils auraient dû être. Et en voyant certains poser leurs branches sur l'Hylien dans une tentative de le réconforter, l'arbre Mojo sut une chose : ce garçon avait encore un lien très fort avec eux. Non seulement il continuait de voir l'invisible malgré sa contamination mais en plus il était aimé des Korogu. Ces derniers voulant le soulager de sa souffrance.

\- Les esprits de cette forêt t'aiment, mon garçon, déclara l'arbre Mojo. Ils seront toujours tes alliés dans ton voyage. Tu devrais vraiment soigner tes blessures avant de la retirer de son socle. Elle ne se laissera pas emporter si facilement.

Link ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'essayer de s'assoir. En voyant les Korogu l'entourer, il eut un faible sourire et les remercia de s'inquiéter pour lui avant de se hisser péniblement sur ses jambes. A peine debout, il fût pris d'un vertige plus que violent, qui manqua de le coucher sur le sol. Il tituba jusqu'à l'épée. Et plaça péniblement ses mains sur la garde. Il attendit quelques secondes dans cette position, s'accoutumant à la douleur. Puis inspira profondément, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Et tira. L'épée résista immédiatement et l'onde qu'elle propagea dans son corps fût plus violente qu'avant, manquant de le repousser dès le début, sans pouvoir la combattre !

\- Pourquoi insister ? demanda l'épée. Tu refuses ton devoir en t'exposant au danger sans considération pour celle qui sacrifie son pouvoir et sa vie à combattre le Fléau.

Une nouvelle fois, Link lâcha l'épée. Comme elle ne retourna pas à sa place vu qu'il n'avait pas pu la soulever, elle ne le rejeta pas en arrière comme tout à l'heure. Mais il se demanda sincèrement comment elle « savait ». C'était vraiment une épée divine ! Il détourna le regard : la princesse, hein ? Il ne se souvenait pas spécialement d'elle. Ou en tout cas du lien qu'il partageait avec elle. Il savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle continuait d'accomplir. Impa lui avait bien dressé le tableau. Il savait aussi qu'elle l'attendait. Qu'il vienne pour sceller le Fléau. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin… de cette épée. Mais pas que.

Il inspira : il ne pouvait pas combattre seul. Il le savait. Il n'était pas stupide de se lancer à la conquête du château sans préparation. Il avait, certes, possiblement sacrifié la sécurité de milliers de vies en ne sauvant que l'âme de Revali. Mais à présent, Vah Medoh attendait pour faire feu sur le château et l'aider dans sa tâche. S'il poursuivait cette quête alors… alors les autres créatures seraient autant de chances de se débarrasser du Fléau. Son infection n'était qu'un moindre mal pour un dessein plus grand. Il en était certain ! Mais… l'épée qui lui reprochait de sacrifier le pouvoir de Zelda pour une quête inutile, c'était… difficile à entendre.

Parce que ce n'était pas faux. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Combien de mois s'était-il passé avant qu'il ne parvienne à pacifier juste Vah Medoh ? Il avait beau ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui ou de l'exacte nature de leur relation… il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller ses efforts. D'autant plus qu'il voulait que les peuples s'unifient de nouveau et se solidarisent autour d'un objectif commun… sans doute que son idée était présomptueuse et prématurée. Mais s'il ne plantait pas les graines du futur maintenant, quand est-ce qu'il le ferait ? Et qui le ferait ? Ce n'était pas après la fin du Fléau qu'ils devaient tous penser à comment agir…

Link regarda le Korogu poser sa petite main sur son front. Il eut un sourire tendre, passa sa main sur la marque d'encouragement. Il pencha de nouveau sur l'épée. C'était une épreuve de volonté. De détermination. Elle le faisait hésiter et douter. Parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas abandonner ou s'écrouler en chemin. Alors avec un calme étrange dans son propre cœur il posa ses mains sur la garde. Et la souleva. L'épée vibra entre ses doigts. S'il avait vraiment ce lien exceptionnel avec le monde spirituel, il pouvait certainement lui faire parvenir sa voix sans qu'elle s'échappe de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis Link, le Prodige Hylien choisi par le roi d'Hyrule, déclara-t-il en la sortant d'un cran de son socle. Depuis cent ans, mes compagnons luttent pour me permettre de revenir et d'accomplir mon devoir. Tous ont risqués et continuent de risquer leur vie et leurs âmes, poursuivit-il en tirant un peu plus. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon combat. J'irai apaiser chacune des créatures, même s'il me faut m'exposer aux ombres du Fléau afin d'avoir l'aide nécessaire pour le terrasser ! termina-t-il en parvenant à la sortir pratiquement.

Ses mains étaient en feu, ses bras étaient sur le point de lâcher et tout son être hurlait un moment de répit dans ce tourment de souffrance. Mais Link refusa d'écouter son corps, son attention toute dédiée à l'épée qui résistait sur le dernier cran. Elle était sur le point d'être extraite de son socle !

\- Tu es Link, le Prodige Hylien que j'ai choisi, répondit l'épée. Il y a cent ans, tu es tombé au combat et tu as failli à ton devoir de sauver et protecteur. Depuis cent ans, tes compagnons mènent ce combat, pas pour être libéré mais pour la sécurité du royaume et de la princesse. Elle est ton unique devoir, elle est ta raison d'exister.

Link fronça les sourcils. Des souvenirs qu'il avait eu de la princesse, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle s'accordait autant d'importance. Elle était plus… incertaine et en proie au doute que vaniteuse et arrogante. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas se laisser troubler. Quelque chose clochait. Quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais l'épée avait… un raisonnement… bizarre.

Un souvenir le frappa avec une rare violence alors qu'il se fit cette réflexion. Il trouva la princesse en train de parler à l'épée, ici même, dans les bois perdus ! Elle avait apporté l'épée ici ! Cependant dans ce souvenir, Link remarqua combien l'épée de légende était endommagée. Elle… avait été souillé, elle aussi. Face au déluge du Fléau, il avait combattu de toutes ses forces. Mais… à quel prix ? Sa vie et… l'épée avait…

Il ouvrit en grand les yeux alors qu'il délogea finalement l'épée de son socle. Il la regarda longuement, sa lame impeccable avait retrouvé sa forme d'antan. Il la souleva et la place droit devant lui, collant son front contre la lame alors qu'il la sentit vibrer entre ses doigts tremblants. Il l'avait abandonnée. En tombant au combat, elle avait perdu son utilité et elle n'avait plus aucun porteur pour accomplir son devoir. Même si ce n'était qu'un objet, sa volonté n'avait pas vacillé une seule seconde en cent ans.

\- Cette épée s'appelle l'épée de légende, déclara l'arbre Mojo. Si tu la brandis contre le Fléau Ganon ou les monstres imprégnés de sa noirceur, l'épée se nimbera de lumière. Mais garde toi d'abuser de l'épée. Si tu la brandis sans nécessité, sa lame s'altèrera jusqu'à devenir inutilisable. Si cela se produisait, il te faudra attendre qu'elle retrouve ses forces.

C'était bien ce que Link pensait : il y a cent ans, il avait ébréché quelque chose dans cette épée en l'usant jusqu'à sa propre mort. Elle avait, elle aussi, souffert de la corruption puisque son âme s'était troublée pendant le combat. Elle avait perdu progressivement son pouvoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de briller et pourtant, il avait continué de combattre avec alors qu'elle était épuisée. Il s'excusa mentalement et l'épée brilla doucement. Cependant ce petit concours de force avec elle avait drainé ses maigres forces et il se laissa tomber au sol.

Les Korogu se rassemblèrent autour de lui et quand l'arbre Mojo remarqua qu'il avait perdu connaissance, il invita ses jeunes amis à prendre soin du Héros : il avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuves en peu de temps et ne s'était pas accordé le repos nécessaire pour soigner ses blessures. C'était un comportement suicidaire, il s'étonna presque que l'épée se soit laissée faire. Il s'était attendu qu'elle le pousse jusqu'aux frontières de l'épuisement. Enfin, cela faisait déjà trois jours que le jeune homme essayait de la sortir de son socle. Peut-être qu'elle avait déterminé que sa volonté était assez grande.

\- Veillez à ce qu'il récupère le plus possible de ses blessures, ordonna doucement l'arbre Mojo. Il est notre invité et je sais que vous êtes heureux de le voir. Alors traitez le bien.

Il y eut un concert de glapissements de joie alors que le Héros fût placé sur un lit de feuilles. A présent, tout ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne parvienne à accomplir ce pourquoi il avait été choisi par cette épée. L'arbre Mojo se reposa, ayant enfin réalisé la volonté de la princesse et guider le Héros sur la voie de son devoir.

* * *

**Revali est insupportable. Mais je ne le déteste pas. Je voudrais en apprendre plus sur lui, découvrir ce qu'il était avant sa chute et ce qu'il aurait pu être dans d'autres circonstances. Il a détesté Link sur un malentendu, parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à se comprendre à ce moment. Mais s'ils avaient eu plus de temps, est-ce qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre ? Je me plais à penser que "pourquoi pas !". **

**Oui, Revali ne voit pas le Korogu. Je ne le pense pas spécialement attaché aux esprits et je le vois encore moins spécialement très spirituel, avec ce lien spécifique et tout. Bon déjà la blague de ces gens qui cherchent des dragons sans voir ceux qui se baladent dans le ciel, j'en viens à me dire qu'il faut également avoir un lien spécial pour les apercevoir (puis souvent ils se font marave les pauvres !)**

**J'ai bien modifié la petite mise à l'épreuve de l'épée de légende. J'ai lu, bien après avoir écrit ce chapitre, "Linked Universe" où Wild explique à quel point il avait souffert pour récupérer l'épée de légende et combien elle avait l'air de le juger, comme s'il n'était plus digne d'elle par rapport à l'enfant prodigieux qu'il était jadis. Je vous le conseille aussi, pour la curiosité, la façon dont sont abordés les différents Link. J'adhère assez à son idée de "jugement" de l'épée et je trouve ça cool de voir cette même idée, exploitée différemment et de façon intéressante !**


	18. Jalousie

**Merci aux personnes qui me laissent des petits commentaires, c'est adorable ! Je suis contente de voir que ma fic touche quand même les gens et qu'elle vous donne envie de continuer à la lire. Donnez tout votre soutien à Link, il en a bien plus besoin que moi ! XD Sur ce bonne lecture :3 **

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Jalousie**

Bazz somnolait à son poste. Les journées étaient particulièrement longues depuis la visite du chef des Piafs et de sa délégation. La surveillance du domaine avait été renforcée à la demande du roi et le capitaine de la garde avait géré cette situation exceptionnelle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était épuisant de devoir gérer l'étrange euphorie des gens et de devoir s'assurer que tout allait bien en même temps. Il comprenait la réjouissance. C'était une excellente chose que leur peuple se rapproche de celui des Piafs. Il s'étira péniblement, massa sa nuque : vivement la fin de son service, qu'il aille dormir un peu.

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé chef ! déclara Tottika en arrivant à sa hauteur. La relève arrive, vous allez pouvoir vous reposer !

\- Tu débordes d'énergie, toi, remarqua Bazz avec amusement ;

\- Héhé, il faut que vous puissiez compter sur moi en toutes circonstances. Je prends mon poste, vous avez qu'à faire votre ronde et allez vous reposer.

\- D'accord, je te laisse gérer pour ce soir.

Tottika approuva et Bazz eut un sourire amusé : c'était plaisant de voir des recrues motivées. Il était jeune, fougueux et plein de bonne volonté, l'arrachant de ses ruminations. Il le salua et commença tranquillement sa ronde. Vu l'heure tardive, la plupart des gens étaient couchés. Il y avait bien quelques couches-tard mais c'était principalement les mêmes : des ouvriers Zora qui travaillaient sous la tutelle de Trello et le concerné. Lafrat aussi tendait à travailler à pas d'heure et il ne lui était pas rare de la croiser, les bras chargés de documents ou en train de se parler à elle-même alors qu'elle allait probablement se coucher. Et parfois il croisait le prince Sidon.

Depuis leur dernière… « discussion », Bazz évitait toute interaction avec lui. Sa présence le rendait nerveux et il préférait souvent éviter de juste le croiser (ce qui était compliqué d'un, en tant que garde et de deux, en tant que capitaine de ladite garde). Encore plus parce qu'il avait osé le remettre à sa place, sans réellement respecter la sienne. Aucune sanction n'avait été encourue contre lui malgré cet incident mais il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille pour autant. Surtout qu'il pouvait sentir son regard sur sa personne quand il traversait la place. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole mais… il y avait « quelque chose ». Clairement.

Il savait que le prince éprouvait quelque chose pour son ami Hylien. Et en un sens, Bazz se sentait fier : il ne pouvait pas souhaiter mieux pour Link. Le prince était quelqu'un de bien, à n'en point douter. Mais dans l'attitude de Sidon, quelque chose avait empêché Bazz d'approuver cette attirance. Il regarda la statue de la princesse Mipha alors qu'il descendait les escaliers sur la place principale. Il éprouva un pincement au cœur alors qu'il s'arrêta pour la regarder.

Il avait été moins réfractaire avec la princesse Mipha. Probablement parce qu'elle… était venue le voir un jour. Comme Sidon, elle avait remarqué ses sentiments pour l'Hylien. Mais elle avait été sans doute plus fine dans son approche. Et peut-être le fait qu'elle soit une femme, Bazz n'avait pas eu à réagir stupidement, comme un mâle blessé dans sa fierté ou une connerie de ce genre. Il avait été flatté par sa demande. Et honoré en un sens qu'elle accepte de prendre en compte les sentiments d'un inconnu. Il n'était même pas capitaine de la garde à cette époque. Juste le fils de Seggin. Une recrue avec un avenir prometteur. Mais la princesse avait ignoré tout cela pour juste sans doute se confier. Et trouver le courage de faire face à ses propres sentiments.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour où elle avait osé, avec toute la timidité du monde, lui demander s'il cela le dérangeait qu'elle confectionne pour Link, une armure Zora. Bazz était bien plus jeune à cette époque et la requête l'avait tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas réussi à répondre immédiatement. Avant de réaliser à quel point la princesse était amoureuse de l'Hylien. Et ce que sa demande soulevait. Il n'avait… pas éprouvé d'animosité ou de frustration. Il avait été sincère : si c'était elle, il ne pouvait que leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde. Et cela avait été la vérité !

Il avait apprécié passer du temps en sa compagnie, de la voir progresser lentement mais sûrement dans son entreprise. Il l'avait encouragée et soutenue. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureuse que ces quelques mois passés à la conception de cette armure. Et Bazz n'avait jamais été aussi ravi de voir quelqu'un se donner à ce point pour son ami Hylien. Mais… Link était devenu chevalier. Et quand il était revenu au domaine… Mipha comme lui… ils eurent un choc. Le garçon plein de vie et à l'immense sourire était devenu… un adulte froid, distant. Il refusait de parler et surtout, il avait cessé d'être… complice.

Bazz détourna les yeux : il n'avait jamais eu la volonté de se déclarer. Parce qu'autant il avait aimé Link et continuait de l'aimer… autant il devait répondre aux attentes de son père. L'amour avec un Hylien et homme de surcroît n'était pas possible. Alors il avait fermé son cœur et avait préféré encourager Mipha. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir son affection, alors autant que son ami soit avec quelqu'un de bien. Comme la princesse Mipha. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre ce qui l'irritait au sujet du prince ! Il se détourna de la statue après lui avoir accordé une prière et reprit sa ronde.

\- Pas encore couché ? demanda Rivan quand il arriva vers l'entrée du domaine.

\- Je finis ma ronde et je finis mon service pour aujourd'hui, répondit Bazz avec un sourire.

Rivan pencha la tête sur le côté. Son expression était bienveillante mais le capitaine remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Il détourna la tête, prétextant surveiller les alentours ce qui fit soupirer son ami.

\- Tu as l'air nerveux ces derniers temps, Bazz. Un souci ?

\- Pas vraiment, mentit le capitaine. La fatigue je pense et le fait qu'il y ait eu beaucoup d'agitation.

\- Bazz. Tu peux me parler. Dunma est partie se reposer, on est seuls. L'occasion idéale pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu as cette insupportable odeur sur les écailles.

\- Odeur… ?

Spontanément Bazz releva son bras et renifla ses écailles, perplexe. Il ne négligeait pas son hygiène, alors le fait que Rivan lui fasse remarquer une possible odeur sur lui, c'était dérangeant et gênant. Il entendit son ami ricaner et il releva les yeux. Il hésita un moment, cherchant s'il se moquait ou pas. Et en voyant la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Rivan, il sut qu'il l'avait à moitié moqué. Alors le capitaine frappa le bras de son garde et ce dernier se mit à rire franchement, lui faisant comprendre que son attitude était suspecte et que s'il en était rendu à devoir vérifier devant lui, c'était plus que douteux.

Bazz lui fit savoir son point de vue en le bousculant, n'appréciant pas sa blague. Les deux se chamaillèrent comme deux enfants avant de se calmer. Bazz réalisa seulement à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'occasions pour se détendre ces derniers jours. Aussi de juste plaisanter et rire avec Rivan le soulageait énormément. Il inspira profondément et expira dans un lourd soupir. Il le remercia de l'aider à se changer les idées et l'autre s'inclina simplement : c'était normal d'aider un ami. Mais comme Bazz n'avait pas l'air de meilleure humeur, Rivan frotta sa nageoire, perplexe.

\- Ceci dit, ça ne me répond pas. Cette odeur… c'est un peu primaire mais on dirait que tu essaies de… marquer quelqu'un. Ou de faire fuir un prétendant.

\- Ow. Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Bazz.

\- Ca va, c'est discret. Tu as tendance à beaucoup refouler tes sentiments, c'est rare de les percevoir aussi « directement ». Un rival amoureux ? demanda alors Rivan avec un clin d'œil. Ton père sera heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Je… doute que mon père cautionne le fait que je sois en « rivalité » avec notre prince et que je l'ai remis à sa place sans aucune forme de respect. Encore plus qu'il apprenne qui est le « prétendant ».

Cette fois Rivan perdit son sourire et manqua même de lâcher sa lance sous la surprise. Comprenant que le problème était sans doute moins drôle que ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, son expression se fit plus inquiète, soucieux même. Pas sans raisons, il était comme Bazz : il savait qu'il encourait une lourde sanction pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Cependant le capitaine de la garde, sentant son camarade et collègue pâlir soudainement, balaya sa main dans le vide, comme pour chasser un problème qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ce que l'autre ne parut pas accepter si facilement.

\- Bazz, murmura Rivan. Tu dis toujours que tu ne veux pas te déclarer… pourquoi prendre ce risque inutile alors ?

Cette question il se l'était posée beaucoup trop de fois. Et il n'avait toujours pas la réponse. Il joua distraitement avec une de ses nageoires, mal à l'aise. Avant de simplement fuir la discussion, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Rivan. Ce dernier tenta de le retenir, mais Bazz sortait du domaine (sans doute pour l'empêcher de le suivre car il finissait sa journée et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sur son temps libre). Bazz refusait de retourner dans la ville dans son état. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier !

Il sursauta quand une flèche se planta quelques mètres devant lui et il se mit immédiatement en garde. Il releva la tête et scruta les abords du pont, sceptique. Avant de voir une silhouette sur les hauteurs de la muraille. Il plissa les yeux, arme en main, prêt à se défendre. Mais quand la silhouette signa, Bazz sursauta : Link ? Ce dernier disparut derrière les murs et le Zora hésita : il l'invitait à le suivre ? Il se pencha sur la rambarde avant de voir son ombre se glisser sur les remparts. Où allait-il ? Sans attendre, le capitaine de la garde se retourna dans le domaine, dépassa Rivan sans s'arrêter et emprunta les allées annexes.

Il s'arrêta à mi-parcours, cherchant l'ombre du Prodige Hylien. Ce dernier l'attendait. Caché. Mais présent. Il s'éloigna à nouveau et Bazz resta perplexe : pourquoi diable Link se cacherait-il ? Pourquoi ne pas venir directement dans le domaine… ? Surtout qu'il n'avait attiré que son attention à lui. Il l'avait observé, il avait attendu qu'il soit isolé pour essayer de prendre contact avec. Il avait refusé d'impliquer Rivan !

Sentant que son ami avait besoin de lui mais qu'il cherchait de toute évidence une certaine discrétion, Bazz décida d'une approche différente. Sa panique risquait d'attirer l'attention et en tant que capitaine de la garde, il risquait de mettre tout le monde sur le qui-vive. Autant agir autrement. Il observa les déplacements de Link, comprenant très bien qu'il ne comptait pas approcher le domaine ou se laisser voir par qui que ce soit. Comme il courait sur les remparts, ces derniers n'avaient que deux points de connexion avec les chemins supérieurs : l'entrée est et l'entrée ouest. Et vu où il allait, Bazz devina qu'il se rendait vers l'entrée ouest.

C'était une bonne chose : l'entrée est était gardée par Gaddison. Même si elle ne serait pas regardante sur sa présence, il voulait éviter d'éveiller toute suspicion de sa part.

Il continua sur l'allée d'eau qu'il avait empruntée. Avant de sauter sur les escaliers qui menaient vers l'esplanade au niveau de la salle du trône là où les deux chemins se rapprochaient puis continua de monter. Au lieu d'aller vers le dortoir, il emprunta le pont qui menait vers l'entrée est. Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva Link au bout du chemin, poursuivant silencieusement sa route et Bazz le suivit, sans se presser. Son attitude était curieuse. Mais il avait certainement ses raisons.

Quand il arriva à la cascade il ne trouva pas immédiatement son camarade d'enfance. Il s'approcha doucement. Avant de trouver la silhouette de Link au bord du lac bordant la cascade.

\- Maître Link… ?

L'Hylien s'était enveloppé dans une cape épaisse, dont la capuche était lourdement rabattue sur sa tête. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait un long voyage car sa tenue était couverte de boue et semblait usée. Il n'avait même pas sa tenue bleue de Prodige. Signe qu'il refusait vraiment d'être identifié. Bazz s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Attendant que Link l'autorise à approche. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Tête basse. Le Zora remarqua ses mains tremblantes et bandées, comme si elles avaient été gravement blessées. Mais surtout l'épée qu'il portait. L'épée de légende. Celle dont il avait été reconnu comme étant l'unique porteur. Il était parti la chercher ? Oh, avec cette arme, Bazz était certain qu'il pourrait défaire le Fléau sans aucun problème !

\- Maître Link… dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. Je suis seul. Ni Rivan ni Gaddison ne sont au courant. S'il v…

Les mots de Bazz moururent sur ses lèvres quand Link releva enfin sa tête et repoussa sa capuche. Le côté gauche de son visage était… différent. Sa peau, normalement pâle, avait pris une teinte inquiétante, entre le noir et le violet. Son œil était injecté de sang et surtout… il avait l'air horriblement malade. Sans attendre d'explications, Bazz franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et tendit ses bras. L'Hylien s'écroula avant qu'il ne soit à ses côtés et le Zora le rattrapa difficilement. Il le ramena contre lui et passa une main sur son visage, constatant qu'il était probablement fiévreux. L'Hylien repoussa faiblement sa main avec une horrible expression de douleur au visage. Inquiétant profondément Bazz.

\- Vous avez besoin de soins ! Immédiatement ! s'indigna ce dernier. Il faut que je vous ramène au domaine !

\- « Non ! » signa Link. « Comment tu vas expliquer ça ? »

Il tira alors sur les bandes qui couvraient ses mains, essayant de les libérer rapidement et Bazz retint alors un cri de stupeur. Il souleva alors Link, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule alors qu'il prit ses mains dans les siennes, choqué et plus inquiet que jamais. Elles étaient noires et raides. Nécrosées. C'était même un miracle qu'il parvienne à encore les utiliser ! Mais alors qu'il les étudiait, il remarqua le liquide noir poisseux qui suintait à la surface de sa peau et fronça les sourcils. Avant qu'une sorte de pustule ne se forme bien trop vite et n'aie la taille d'une bille. La matière se déchira soudainement et un orbe jaune se dessina sous la membrane visqueuse.

Bazz retira ses mains, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces d'hurler d'horreur et de détresse. L'orbe jaune n'était rien d'autre qu'un œil à la pupille en fente qui le regardait avec insistance. Link poussa un grognement alors qu'il posa son autre main sur l'œil. Et sans aucune forme de tendresse pour son propre corps, il arracha l'organe parasite avant même que Bazz ne puisse protester. Une gerbe de corruption noire et sordide mélangée à son sang jaillit de la blessure et il serra les dents, sifflant sa douleur.

Le Zora le garda contre lui, l'empêchant de se débattre dans la mesure du possible afin qu'il n'empire pas sa blessure et passa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de l'aider à supporter la douleur que ce parasite devait provoquer. Il savait qu'il devait limiter son contact avec mais vu l'état de son ami, il se doutait que l'infection l'avait gravement touché ! Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Et pourquoi ? Il était le Prodige Hylien, le chevalier de la princesse d'Hyrule ! Il était aussi fort physiquement que mentalement ! Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire !

\- Vous avez été infecté par la corruption du Fléau, murmura Bazz. Comment ? Par Hylia, je… je ne sais pas quoi faire maître Link…

\- « De l'eau » signa l'Hylien. « Bénie par un prêtre Zora… pour soulager la propagation ! »

\- D'accord, je vais vous trouver ça. Mais la cascade Sera est facilement accessible, je ne pourrai pas vous cacher ici…

\- « La Pointe du Risque-Tout » répondit Link. « Il y a un Lynel sur le Mont de la Foudre. Personne n'ira me chercher là-bas… »

\- Et vous comptez y aller comment dans votre état… ?

Link le regarda avec une supplique dans ses yeux. Et Bazz sut déjà ce qu'il lui demandait son aide. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Même si cela s'avéra être extrêmement difficile de hisser le long d'une cascade avec l'Hylien sur son dos, Bazz se moqua des efforts à fournir. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises, car il nageait très mal en portant quelqu'un. Mais tant bien que mal, il l'amena sur le Mont de la Foudre.

Passer sur le territoire du Lynel fût… terriblement périlleux, la créature ayant senti leur présence bien avant de les voir. Ses grognements de menace mirent les nerfs de Bazz en pelote, car il ne saurait pas se battre et protéger Link dans son état. D'autant plus que le monstre possédait des flèches de foudre capable de le blesser grièvement ! Par chance ou par miracle, difficile à dire, à aucun moment le Lynel ne chercha à les traquer. Au soulagement de Bazz, qui put déposer son ami à la pointe du risque-tout.

Une fois certain que Link était à l'abri, il se hâta de retourner au domaine, une première fois pour récupérer de quoi offrir à son ami un séjour temporaire (de quoi dormir et faire un feu mais également de la nourriture). Il demanda même à Kodah si elle avait un sac de couchage, ce qui étonna la demoiselle mais elle lui en céda un sans souci (un voyageur qui avait oublié ce dernier), mais il fit également un crochet au dortoir pour demander à Kapson de lui bénir une fiole d'eau du domaine. Une requête qui étonna le prêtre mais qui lui concéda sans poser plus de questions (même s'il était profondément sceptique, personne ne demandait de bénir de l'eau sans une excellente raison).

Repasser près du territoire du Lynel l'angoissa profondément mais la créature semblait toujours menacer de loin, sans s'approcher. A l'étonnement de Bazz : les Lynels n'étaient pas réputés… dociles ou distants. Ils étaient farouches et agressifs. Intelligents, c'était de fiers combattants qui ne reculaient jamais devant un combat. La seule façon de faire reculer ces créatures, c'était de les défier et de les tuer…

Il rejoignit Link et lui offrit tout ce qu'il avait apporté. Ce dernier demanda l'eau en premier et retira péniblement le vêtement qu'il portait. Bazz l'aida à s'en défaire et en voyant l'état de ses bras, de ses épaules et de son dos, il retint une lamentation. Il était sérieusement infecté. La contagion se propageait doucement mais sûrement et en voyant d'autres pustules essayer de se former de ci et là, Bazz se demanda depuis combien de temps il endurait cet état sans y succomber.

L'Hylien prit l'eau bénite par Kapson et la fit couler sur son corps directement. Le contact avec sa peau contaminée fût… violente. La corruption ne parut pas apprécier l'eau sacrée, se rétractant légèrement et n'essayant pas se s'étendre sur le reste de son corps. Cependant ce mouvement avait l'air de faire souffrir à mort le pauvre Link qui se forçait à se laver avec cette eau. Bazz le regarda contenir avec une volonté exceptionnelle sa douleur et sa souffrance, acceptant cette ablution sacrée dans un silence presque miraculeux.

Quand la fiole échappa des mains de Link, Bazz s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Le Héro se débattit furieusement avant d'abandonner son combat silencieux et de juste se reposer sur lui. Il signa cependant un message, lui demandant d'arracher les yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Bazz resta silencieux, conscient que cela allait lui faire affreusement mal. Mais il comprenait sa démarche et péniblement, il retira ces parasites non sans éprouver du dégoût à les sentir éclater entre ses doigts. Avant de se laver avec le reste d'eau sacrée afin de ne pas se contaminer.

Après un tel effort, Link s'écroula de fatigue. Il avait probablement plus perdu connaissance mais Bazz le veilla en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il aille mieux. Même si cela impliquait de rogner sur son temps de sommeil : rien n'était plus important que son ami à ce moment. Il trouva le moyen de s'endormir malgré lui et se réveilla en sursauta à cause des premiers rayons du jour. Link était toujours inconscient et il hésitait vraiment à le laisser là, exposé et affaibli. Il attendit alors encore un peu. Son tour de garde n'allait pas tarder à reprendre. Mais Tottika saurait gérer le temps d'arriver…

Quand Link ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le jour était grandement entamé. Et Bazz était resté à ses côtés, ignorant son devoir de garde. Ce qui ne fût pas au goût de l'Hylien qui le chassa de là et lui fit promettre de ne pas recommencer à abandonner ses obligations pour lui. Bazz dû promettre, à contre-cœur et retourna au domaine où il dû s'expliquer sur son absence. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était en retard et cela avait inquiété sa pauvre recrue (qui était parti alerter Rivan en panique). Ce dernier aussi lui passa un savon : il l'avait vu disparaître sans explications dans les allées et d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas rentré, il avait craint pour sa vie ! Bazz le rassura et reprit son poste en soupirant.

Ce fût… terriblement compliqué de devoir gérer sa vie de capitaine de la garde et ses escapades. Surtout qu'il n'en parla à personne, à la demande de Link. Pas même Rivan ou Gaddison. Cependant cela l'usa malgré lui. L'état de Link était préoccupant et sa contagion semblait empirer avec le temps. Outre les apparitions de ces yeux à des endroits aléatoires de son corps corrompu, il semblait en état de souffrance perpétuel. De plus, il ne pouvait pas demander à Kapson de bénir des fioles tous les jours, ce serait plus que suspect. Regardant alors le soir venu, l'état de Link se dégrader car il n'avait rien pour enrailler le processus.

Au troisième jour de son séjour, Bazz quitta à nouveau le domaine et retourna à la pointe du risque-tout pour retrouver l'Hylien. Au moment de passer sur le territoire du Lynel, Bazz se pétrifia de terreur. Link… Link était perché sur un rocher. L'épée de légende à la main, sortie de son fourreau. La lame ne brillait pas. Pire encore, elle semblait faire affreusement souffrir son porteur. Pas sans raison : elle semblait se battre avec la corruption dans les doigts de Link ! Pourtant ce dernier trouva la foi et le courage de la garder en main et de rester droit, sans faillir.

La raison étant que devant lui, se tenait le Lynel du Mont de la Foudre. Ce dernier était là, arme au poing. Il grondait, grognait. Ses sabots martelaient le sol avec violence, dans une tentative d'intimidation. Mais Link ne bougea pas. Rendant le Lynel encore plus nerveux et agacé. Ce dernier commença à faire des vas et viens. Sans jamais engager le combat. Il… y avait quelque chose. Un rapport de force inversée. Incompréhensible.

Link leva son épée et le Lynel rugit de rage, ses pattes fléchissant comme sur le point de le bondir pour frapper. Mais finalement il se rétracta. A contre cœur. Clairement contrarié. Link rangea sa lame et sauta de son perchoir avant de se diriger vers son abri. Bazz sursauta et le rejoignit rapidement, ne sachant pas si le Lynel serait aussi clément avec sa personne. Sur le chemin, Link se retourna et lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Bazz lui rendit et le rejoignit en trottant.

\- Vous domptez les Lynels maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- « Non » répondit Link. « Je ne peux pas le combattre avec mon épée de légende… elle ne réagit qu'au Fléau et les monstres infectés par son aura. »

\- Mais il ne vous a pas attaqué…

L'Hylien médita sa question, cherchant un moyen d'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement il signa simplement que le monstre sentait sa présence, qu'il dérangeait son territoire. Mais il n'était pas assez intrusif pour qu'il le chasse mais assez contraignant pour le gêner. Bazz était admiratif : son ami avait eu le temps d'étudier ce Lynel et d'en comprendre le comportement ? En si peu de temps et malgré son état ? C'était impressionnant !

Les Zoras étaient effrayés par cette créature dont les flèches de foudre étaient un problème pour eux. Même lui ne pourrait pas le défier aussi simplement. C'était juste impossible. Link indiqua également qu'il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps : si le Lynel ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de lui mais qu'il restait quand même, il risquait de migrer d'une façon ou d'une autre. De plus il chasserait les autres monstres qui seraient eux-mêmes forcés d'aller ailleurs. Et donc tout cela risquait de mettre en péril la sécurité du domaine. Bazz le remercia pour ces précieuses informations et lui demanda comment il avait pu deviner tout cela. Link fût ravi d'échanger ses quelques observations avec lui.

La conversation dura toute la nuit, jusqu'aux premiers rayons du jour. Bazz regarda le ciel, sceptique : cette fois encore, il ne dormirait que quelques heures à peine. La journée promettait d'être longue, surtout avec si peu d'heures de sommeil au compteur. Il sentait qu'à vivre ainsi, il était en train de s'épuiser et qu'il risquait de manquer de vigilance dans son travail. Cependant il n'était pas seul. A l'entrée sud, il y avait Rivan et sa fille, Dunma : les deux étaient dignes de confiance et il ne craignait rien à ce sujet. A l'entrée est, se trouvait Gaddison. Sérieuse et impliquée, elle tiendrait son poste sans faillir. Puis il avait sa jeune recrue, Tokkita.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Link signa une simple phrase :

\- « Bazz, je dois aller dans Vah Ruta. »

\- Dans votre état ? s'exclama le Zora, inquiet. C'est de la folie, vous risquez de succomber à votre infection ou pire, de mourir à l'intérieur de la bête divine !

\- « Le temps presse. Je ralentis le processus mais je ne guéris pas… tu le sais aussi : mon état empire. Je ne peux pas… attendre plus longtemps. Je dois sauver Mipha. Pour qu'elle puisse me soigner… avant… avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Bazz resta interdit plusieurs secondes. Personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à la princesse depuis que la Bête Divine avait été détournée de sa tâche. L'idée qu'elle soit restée prisonnière ces cent dernières années sans possibilités d'en sortir… c'était une image bien affreuse pour lui. Car personne n'avait été en mesure d'approcher la bête divine en cent ans. En premier, parce qu'elle s'était immergée et était restée en catatonie pendant cent ans. Ensuite parce qu'à son réveil, elle ne s'était pas laissée approcher. Alors l'idée que Link puisse la sauver et peut-être même la ramener avec lui… Bazz ne pouvait rien dire à part espérer du fond de son cœur qu'il puisse réaliser un tel miracle. Et son rôle n'était pas de le freiner. Mais de l'accompagner.

\- … Je comprends. J'aimerais énormément vous aider mais… je… ne suis pas le meilleur en nage. Surtout si je dois porter quelqu'un… Rivan se débrouillerait mieux…

\- « J'irai seul. C'est mon rôle, pas le vôtre. D'accord ? »

Bazz pinça ses lèvres et laissa les yeux. Il comprenait. Il comprenait qu'il risquait de le ralentir ou de le gêner. Link n'avait pas besoin de ça. Le Zora le savait. Il le connaissait depuis si longtemps que c'en était presque douloureux d'aussi bien le comprendre. Il approuva faiblement, ne sachant pas comment l'aider ou l'assister. Alors l'Hylien se glissa à ses côtés, un air désolé au visage. Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues, le força lentement à se mettre à sa hauteur et colla son front contre sa protection. Bazz le fixa, troublé. Et ferma simplement les yeux, lui rendant toute l'émotion qu'il lui offrait.

\- « Je le sens. Je sens ce lien entre nous mais… je ne me souviens pas… de ce que j'ai promis. »

\- Vous avez fait une promesse d'être un frère de nageoire, répondit Bazz avec un léger rire. Ce qui est un peu étrange vu que nous en n'avez pas. Mais vous avez ravi l'enfant que j'étais à accepter cette promesse. Vous avez partagé cette promesse avec Rivan et Gaddison aussi.

\- « Mais c'est différent pour Rivan. »

\- Oui, il est marié et père. De ce fait, ses obligations le tournent vers sa famille puisqu'elle remplace le lien des frères de nageoire. Vous… merci de vous être souvenu de ça. C'est vieux !

Bazz eut un léger rire, nerveux. La promesse des frères de nageoire… il avait presque oublié qu'il avait fait ce serment d'être la famille de Link et de ses amis Zoras envers et contre tout jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde sa propre famille, lequel cas il devra les protéger et les aimer de tout son cœur. Bien des années plus tard il n'avait toujours pas de famille aimante. Ni femme ni enfant. Alors Link et Gaddison restaient ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il repoussa gentiment Link et indiqua qu'il allait rentrer. Ce dernier approuva et indiqua qu'il comptait voir Vah Ruta dès demain, à l'aube du jour. Ce qui laissait une journée donc à Bazz pour réfléchir à comment lui être utile.

Le capitaine de la garde quitta la pointe du risque tout en se jetant du haut de cette dernière, plongeant gracieusement dans le lac du barrage. En temps normal, il ne se risquait pas à des sauts aussi haut mais il refusait de repasser devant ce Lynel pour aujourd'hui. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'aurait pas de chance s'il s'y risquait. Et il faisait confiance à ses intuitions. Il nagea jusqu'à la berge, surveillant nerveusement Vah Ruta : il avait entendu dire que la créature générait des blocs de glace qu'elle lançait sur les imprudents qui passaient à proximité !

Une fois en sécurité sur la terre ferme, il descendit les escaliers pour gagner l'entrée est. Par Hylia qu'il avait besoin de dormir ! Il ne voulait pas être surpris en train de somnoler pendant son tour de garde.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu fiches ici, capitaine ?

Le concerné releva la tête et trouva Gaddison en train de surveiller l'entrée est. Ah. Il avait oublié qu'il ne passait jamais par là pour éviter justement qu'elle ne lui pose la moindre question.

\- Je… m'assurais que tout allait bien au barrage. Je vais me reposer avant de prendre mon tour de garde.

\- Ton tour de garde est dans moins d'une heure, tu ne vas te réveiller si tu te couches maintenant, souligna la jeune femme, sceptique. Et je suis chargé de la surveillance de ce secteur, pourquoi viendrais-tu fouiner ici ?

Outch. Elle n'avait pas tort. Et sa façon de démonter ses arguments. C'était détestable. Elle se pencha sur lui et renifla l'espace entre eux. Spontanément Bazz plaqua ses mains sur ses écailles, se demandant si l'odeur dont lui avait parlé Rivan était encore perceptible ! La demoiselle eut un regard terriblement sévère et le capitaine sut qu'elle serait très difficile à convaincre s'il lui venait à l'idée de lui mentir.

\- Rivan m'a dit que tu puais le mâle dominant. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus insupportable.

\- Sérieusement ? s'exaspéra Bazz.

\- J'vais pas te faire un cours dessus parce que j'ai bien assez d'envie de meurtre envers le sergent démon Seggin qui me bassine sur mon âge et le fait que je sois toujours célibataire… mais à ton âge, c'est logique que tu aies cette odeur si tu trouves ta partenaire. C'est juste… trop faible, trop discret. Personne ne va te prendre au sérieux avec une odeur aussi faible !

\- Paaardon ? Je ne veux pas puer le mâle dominant ! rétorqua le capitaine de la garde, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai personne de toute façon, tu le sais très bien !

\- C'est pas ce que ton corps dit. Tu veux revendiquer quelqu'un mais tu le brides. Je peux même dire que tu t'es frotté à un potentiel rival vu comment tu essaies de tout dissimuler. Je ne suis pas Rivan, je ne me laisserai pas balader avec des excuses bidons. Alors crache le morceau ou je m'assure de te frapper assez bien pour que tu veuilles parler.

Son expression était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et Bazz se sentit déglutir avec peine. Sa fatigue était en train de s'envoler devant la sourde panique que la demoiselle était en train de faire naître en lui. Gaddison était effrayante. Elle n'était pas du tout coulante comme Rivan et si elle décidait qu'elle avait à intervenir dans un problème, elle n'y allait jamais avec le dos de la cuillère. Bazz savait que son père la bassinait sur son célibat et qu'il espérait qu'elle accepte d'épouser l'idiot qu'il était (selon les dires de son paternel) mais elle avait toujours refusé. Sans que Bazz ne le prenne mal ou autre, elle était une petite sœur dans son cœur, il n'éprouvait rien pour elle et inversement.

\- J'étais certain que Rivan… avait déjà tout balancé, soupira Bazz en passa sa main sur sa nuque et la massant. Mais j'ai oublié qu'il savait garder sa langue dans sa bouche alors… juste… peut-être, je dis bien peut-être… que le fait de revoir maître Link a ravivé de vieux souvenirs… et potentiellement de vieux sentiments. Je… ne peux pas me déclarer à lui, pour plein de raisons mais tu te doutes que mon père est la principale. De plus : le prince en pince pour lui. Et… je l'ai… un peu remis à sa place… en lui disant de ne pas lui faire de mal et d'aller faire autre chose que de me harceler. Satisfaite ?

L'expression de la demoiselle était toujours sévère. Elle s'approcha de lui, laissant reposer sa lance contre elle alors qu'elle leva ses mains vers son visage. Bazz sursauta quand elle attrapa ses nageoires de chaque côté de sa tête et tira dessus violemment, le forçant à se pencher. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question car la demoiselle écrasa sans aucune forme de pitié sa tête sur la sienne. Bazz se retint de jurer lourdement sous le choc avant qu'elle ne le jette au sol d'une simple prise. Elle fit tournoyer la lance de son capitaine et la plaça sur sa gorge, le gardant fermement clouer au sol. Elle avait l'air furieuse !

\- T'es vraiment un imbécile, déclara-t-elle. Quand Rivan m'a dit que l'odeur était à peine perceptible, je me disais qu'il se trompait, qu'il avait un odorat de merde. Mais… en te reniflant, j'ai compris qu'il avait raison. Tu te caches, Bazz. Depuis toutes ces années, tu as refoulé tes propres sentiments. Et maintenant tu pues la frustration. C'est dégueulasse.

Elle retira la lance et tendit son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Bazz refusa et se releva tout seul, perplexe. Il savait que Gaddison était une excellente combattante. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais maîtrisé à ce point, même pendant leurs entraînements communs !

\- Merci de ta sincérité, déclara le capitaine. C'est appréciable. Puis-je te demander pourquoi ça t'importe tant que ça, Gaddison ?

La demoiselle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Avant d'avoir l'air encore plus contrariée que jamais. Comme si sa question n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et Bazz sentit qu'il allait regretter la réponse. Il regretta surtout qu'elle soit si prompte à le frapper et massa son ventre douloureux après le coup de poing qu'elle donna sans réfléchir : bon sang ! Quelle violence !

\- Parce qu'on est frères de nageoire, s'indigna Gaddison. On a prêté serment de s'aider et de se soutenir. J'étais peut-être un gamin à ce moment mais j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Parce que vous avez accepté que je sois différent. Et vous m'avez aimé comme j'étais. Maître Link a l'air d'avoir oublié que… je ne me sens pas femme, que je suis né dans le mauvais corps. Mais cent ans, c'est très long pour un Hylien. C'est sans doute logique qu'il ne puisse pas se rappeler de quelque chose d'aussi stupide… c'est pour ça que j'étais furieux contre toi, quand tu lui as rappelé ce « détail ». Pourtant… une nouvelle fois, il a accepté ce que j'étais. On a passé du temps ensemble et il m'a traité comme avant. Sans jugement. Ce serment n'a peut-être plus aucun sens pour toi, Bazz. Mais moi, il régit ma vie depuis toujours !

Le capitaine de la garde regarda incrédule la demoiselle passa ses mains sur ses joues pour chasser ses larmes. Depuis toutes ces années qu'ils étaient amis, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Enfant, sans doute, quand elle était moquée pour son choix de se faire passer pour un garçon. Mais pas une fois devenue garde. Elle avait endossé son rôle et agissait de façon rude et franche depuis.

\- J-je… Gaddison, je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Ce serment est cher à mon cœur aussi ! Je ne l'ai pas oublié !

\- Alors pourquoi tu as cette odeur sur toi ? Pourquoi tu veux soudainement t'approprier ce qu'on partageait sans jalousie ni convoitise avant ? Tu… tu reproches au prince tes torts, crétin ! Oui, le serment que nous partageons tous les quatre nous a permis de partager un lien très fort et surtout il a évité toute jalousie ou sentiment d'abandon. Maître Link, bien que très jeune, a su nous offrir à Rivan, toi et moi la même affection ! Sans jamais préférer l'un de nous !

\- Je… considère le prince Sidon comme une menace à notre serment !

\- M-Mais bien sûr ! s'énerva la demoiselle en le frappant une nouvelle fois (dans les côtes cette fois). Tu es jaloux du prince parce qu'il n'est pas la princesse Mipha ! Et il ne le sera jamais ! Tu penses qu'il va te voler maître Link car aucun serment ne l'oblige à nous respecter, nous ses amis. Mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de le crier au prince en personne ! Je te rappelle notre place, Bazz : nous sommes ses gardes. Je serais très heureux si le prince pouvait aimer notre ami ! Il sera bien traité et surtout, il ne lui fera jamais aucun mal ! Le prince n'éloignera jamais maître Link de nous… il… n'a aucune raison de le faire… s'il veut le bonheur de celui qu'il a choisi d'aimer… alors… alors il ne fera rien qui le rendra malheureux… Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi con, merde !

Gaddison continuait de le frapper mais ses coups avaient perdu en force et en intensité. Elle était ravagée par le chagrin que sa jalousie avait provoqué. Et elle pleurait sa stupidité. Bazz se sentit profondément con pour le coup. Parce qu'il avait bafoué les sentiments de sa petite sœur et précieuse amie. Mais également parce qu'il avait lui-même transgressé sa propre promesse. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et essaya de la consoler.

Par Hylia, que l'amour rendait stupide. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Gaddison refusait d'être amoureuse. Outre son souci à se faire accepter comme homme dans son corps de femme, elle avait aussi fait le souhait de ne pas être aussi stupide que lui. Contrariée de se montrer aussi émotive et sensible, elle lui mordit furieusement le bras, le faisant sursauter de douleur et d'indignation. Alors qu'il allait la reprendre sur son attitude, les deux firent un bond quand ils entendirent le hurlement de Vah Ruta. Les deux se tournèrent vers le barrage. Avant de se regarder. Et de se précipiter vers ce dernier.

Le cœur de Bazz rata un battement : la créature ne s'agitait uniquement si quelqu'un s'en approchait. Link avait dit qu'il irait le lendemain, au lever du jour ! Il s'arrêta soudainement, Gaddison lui rentrant dedans vu qu'elle le suivait. Elle pesta et lui demanda pourquoi il s'arrêtait soudainement. Il se retourna, livide et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, fou d'inquiétude et de panique :

\- Va chercher le prince Sidon immédiatement, dis-lui que c'est de la plus haute importance ! Maître… maître Link est en danger : il est parti affronter Vah Ruta seul !

* * *

**Fait amusant : durant ma partie, à un moment Bazz allait remonter les escaliers et Sidon les descendait au même moment... et avant qu'ils ne se croisent, les deux ont fait demi-tour. J'ai... vraiment eu un long temps de réflexion avant de me dire que soit, vraiment, les IA m'ont fait un truc étrange, soit qu'ils ne peuvent vraiment pas s'encadrer. **

**J'adore Gaddison. Elle n'a rien de spécial à part que je l'ai réellement prise pour un homme la première fois et quand j'ai découvert que c'était une femme, j'avais envie de lui faire un énorme câlin d'excuse. Elle agit et se comporte de façon rustre, bourrue. J'ignore "pourquoi", y a pas d'explications sur son attitude. Aussi, j'ai voulu jouer de ma confusion et de ma perception de ce personnage. **

**La promesse des frères de nageoire c'est un truc inventé sur le tas, je les voyais bien partager quelque chose avec une très forte symbolique, le genre de promesse qui ne se brise pas "comme ça". Vu que Seggin, le père de Bazz, traîne aux côtés de Gaddison dans le jeu, je l'imagine tellement lui rabâcher tous les jours qu'elle est en âge de se marier, qu'elle devrait fonder une famille, qu'il a un fils qui est célibataire et qu'elle connait. Je crois qu'elle doit parfois rêver de le balancer par-dessus le pont... X'D **

**J'aime beaucoup étudier les monstres, leur comportement, leur attitude et leurs mouvements. Que ce soit passif ou agressif. De ce fait, le Link de mon histoire a hérité de ça : observer, analyser, comprendre. Les Lynel sont méga agressifs. Ils repèrent les intrus de super loin et se défendent immédiatement en tirant des flèches (même à l'aveugle, quand on est perché sur des hauteurs ! Ils savent nous trouver !). Avec un masque, le Lynel est "tolérant" mais pas "patient". Au bout d'un moment, la présence de Link l'irrite et il devient agressif. J'adore observer le comportement des Lynel ! C'est fascinant :3 Tous les mobs sont fascinants je trouve !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu. Je suis toujours curieuses des avis des autres, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions sur le jeu ou expérience, c'est toujours plaisant à lire :3**


	19. Tristesse

**Allez, on y va(h) Ruta !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Tristesse**

Vah Ruta avait été l'une des bêtes divines à être restée consciente le plus longtemps après avoir été infectée par l'ombre du Fléau. Cela signifiait que son pilote n'avait pas été corrompu si facilement ou en tout cas avait empêché le Fléau de posséder la créature le plus longtemps possible. Mais cela, personne ne le savait. Le choc avait été si grand à ce moment que personne n'avait vraiment pensé à regarder vers les créatures, laquelle avait ployé ou non en premier. Mais Mipha avait lutté jusqu'aux portes de la mort, refusant d'abandonner son alliée au contrôle du Fléau.

Oh elle avait tellement souffert dans ce combat. Et si longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'elle avait cru qu'elle passerait l'éternité à agoniser, sans mourir, juste souffrir. Elle avait été surprise alors qu'elle guidait Ruta vers le point en hauteur pour faire feu sur le Fléau. Malgré la sournoiserie de cette attaque, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de guider Ruta pour se débarrasser de ce parasite. Le combattant vaillamment. Sauf que comme ennemi, elle avait eu une entité qui était capable de se reconstituer à partir d'eau. L'engageant dans un combat sans fin !

Elle avait perdu un de ces nombreux combats, par épuisement. Elle avait combattu plusieurs jours d'affilés, ignorant la fatigue, la faim, la douleur des blessures qu'elle avait accumulées à force d'affrontement, la peur qui avait commencé à l'envahir en se voyant faiblir à chaque régénération de ce monstre. Quand elle avait été battue, à bout de force, sa volonté de protéger ses amis n'avait pas faibli une seule seconde. L'ombre avait essayé d'infecter son lien avec Ruta mais la princesse des Zora ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Si son corps était vaincu, sa volonté ne l'était pas encore.

L'ombre l'avait avalée alors, pour la réduire au silence, tenter d'étouffer l'espoir qu'elle portait en elle. Et Mipha avait alors prié. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus se battre pour vaincre le Fléau, elle devait au moins le retenir, même rien qu'un peu. Son corps avait été brûlé lourdement par la corruption et sa détermination avait maintes fois chancelé. Elle avait confiance en la princesse Zelda. Et en Link. Link allait les sauver. Même si elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais plus être avec lui… elle voulait l'aider, l'assister par n'importe quel moyen.

Avait alors débuté sa descente en enfer. Son amour pour le Prodige Hylien lui avait donné le courage de combattre et d'endurer. Mais l'ombre était pernicieuse, elle l'avait senti faiblir. Si la douleur physique avait eu très peu d'effet sur Mipha, elle avait attaqué son cœur avec une rare violence. Elle avait lacéré sa personne, sa foi, sa confiance en elle juste pour l'écraser, l'accabler et la dominer. Sans que cela ne fonctionne. Le temps passait et Mipha résistait. Péniblement. Mais vaillante.

Au premier regret qu'elle eut le malheur d'avoir, l'ombre s'engouffra dedans. Et distilla, lentement, très lentement son poison. Elle commença par affecter sa conscience, faisant danser dans son esprit éreinté les fantômes de ses peurs. Elle fit miroiter un bonheur auquel elle n'aurait jamais droit parce qu'elle était égoïste, ne pensant qu'à son unique personne. Mipha résista. Elle savait que ce n'était que ses incertitudes. Ses propres peurs. Elle ne devait rien écouter de tout cela. Tant qu'elle restait forte… l'ombre ne pourra jamais contrôler Ruta.

Mais Mipha n'était pas immortelle. Ses blessures eurent raison de son corps et elle ne tarda pas à dépérir de ces dernières. Elle avait senti sa propre vie la quitter. Elle s'était senti partir, glisser hors de son enveloppe. Elle s'était crue libérée. Mais non. L'ombre du Fléau avait empêcher son âme de connaître le repos. La gardant prisonnière dans Ruta. Cherchant encore à corrompre son lien avec la créature pour désamorcer son pouvoir destructeur.

L'ombre avait été cruelle. Sadique. Elle avait semé en elle le remord, la honte d'avoir osé aimer le Héros. Mais également le regret de ne pas avoir été plus courageuse, lui faisant croire que la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait était bien mieux aux côtés de la princesse d'Hyrule. Elle se brisa progressivement, quand l'ombre lui rappela son père. Ô combien il avait été contre le fait qu'elle embrasse le destin de Prodige. Des disputes qu'ils avaient eues auparavant. Elle abandonnait son peuple en mourant. Elle laissait un père et un si jeune frère. Oh comme c'était affreux d'avoir autant de peine et de regrets. De se dire qu'elle avait tout gâché…

Pire encore, elle se sentait de plus en plus horrible. Elle fût convaincue d'être une horrible personne et une terrible princesse. Avec une âme laide, affreuse. Le genre que personne ne pourrait voir. Et cela l'acheva. Car elle n'était pas assez confiante sur ce qu'elle était. Quand enfin l'ombre absorba son âme, Mipha avait perdu l'espoir qu'on vienne la sauver. Cependant elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même, elle était si gênée d'être un échec, qu'elle avait trouvé la force de contrôler une ultime fois Ruta et de l'immerger dans le barrage, à l'est du domaine. Noyée au fond de ce dernier, sans sa volonté pour la bouger, elle savait qu'elle accordait au moins un faible répit pour les siens. Dans l'espoir qu'ils pardonnent l'horrible princesse qu'elle avait été.

Piégée dans le terminal central depuis toutes ces années, elle ne faisait que pleurer. Car elle n'était que regret et désespoir, sans compter l'accablement dans lequel elle vivait depuis tout ce temps. L'ombre glissait sur elle, abîmant ce qui restait de son âme. La vie l'avait quittée depuis un moment déjà mais elle éprouvait toujours la douleur de son corps dépéri et surtout ses émotions. Elle pouvait encore pleurer, elle pouvait encore crier. Cette chose ne s'était pas contentée de la tuer. Elle se chargeait de la détruire ! A petit feu ! En menaçant tout ce à quoi Mipha tenait. Et lui montrant l'étendue de son impuissance. Faisant agoniser ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Puis Vah Ruta s'était réveillée de sa torpeur. Indépendamment de sa volonté, vu qu'elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de la contrôler. Elle avait assisté, impuissante, à sa sortie des eaux du lac. Avant qu'elle ne commence à faire pleuvoir avec une lamentation qui faisait écho à ses propres cris de souffrance et de désespoir. Elle eut beau supplier Ruta de ne pas pleurer, d'arrêter de faire pleuvoir, la créature ne faisait que gémir. Sans s'arrêter. Sans l'écouter. Sans rien pouvoir empêcher de ce qu'elle provoquait. Mipha s'était brisée à ce moment. N'acceptant pas que le barrage puisse céder à cause d'elle ou de Ruta. Et d'être une menace pour son propre peuple !

Son âme était si proche de la rupture, qu'elle ne remarquait pas ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ni même la présence de son frère ou de ce Piaf qui essayait d'empêcher Ruta de faire déborder le barrage. Ni le temps qui passait autour d'elle. Ce n'est que quand quelqu'un pénétra dans la créature même que sa conscience eut un sursaut. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais elle était dans tout Ruta en même temps. Et elle remarqua la présence toute proche. Vivante. Fragile. Affaiblie. Mais vaillante. Qui… qui était-ce ? Elle ressentait tout mais ne voyait rien. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait… voir qui était venu. Qui se battait pour reprendre Ruta à Ganon !

Avec ses dernières ressources, elle guida son sauveur. C'était… un supplice. Chaque part de corruption qui était chassée, abattue ou détruite, c'était son âme qui en ressentait la douleur. Cette chose avait… poussé son contrôle jusqu'à lui communiquer sa souffrance. Mais Mipha devait l'endurer. Même si c'était une torture, un supplice infini. Si elle devait se briser, elle le ferait en donnant le contrôle à ceux qui combattraient après elle. Plus la corruption était combattue, plus elle était libérée de son entrave. Lui permettant d'acquérir de nouvelle sensation. Elle vit alors un halo de lumière. Affaibli. Entouré d'une couche de corruption, comme pour elle.

Redoutant d'être responsable de cette situation, elle se détourna, s'enfonçant dans sa détresse : ne pouvait-elle donc rien faire de mieux que de blesser tout le monde ? Elle avait le pouvoir de guérison mais elle ne faisait que du mal autour d'elle ! Mipha se tourna quand sa prison de ténèbres fût pourfendue par une lame de lumière. Elle regarda cette dernière avec horreur et surprise : c'était… la lame purificatrice !

\- … Link… ?

Elle voulut tendre son bras mais l'ombre s'enroula autour d'elle, l'immobilisant et la gardant éloignée de l'ouverture dans sa geôle avant de se hâter de dissimuler le trou, provoquant le désespoir de Mipha. Link… Link était vivant ! Il était venu… il était venu récupérer Vah Ruta ! Mipha inspira profondément : si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait accomplir en ce bas monde, si c'était son ultime combat et laisser au moins Ruta pour aider Link dans son combat contre Ganon, elle se moquait de disparaître !

\- Link ! Link, si tu m'entends… pourfend cette ombre, je t'en supplie ! C'est elle qui m'a… qui m'a…

Elle n'arriva pas à finir sa sentence, l'ombre la réduisant au silence en l'enveloppant dans ses remords et ses regrets, en affirmant sa prise sur son esprit et son âme. Mipha eut un hurlement de détresse : après tout ce temps passé seule à souffrir, elle refusait d'abandonner l'espoir d'être libérée ! C'était sans doute profondément égoïste, profondément… hypocrite. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude et de cette douleur permanente !

Une main creva à nouveau sa prison et Mipha vit de nouveau cette lumière. Elle se débattit furieusement pour essayer de l'atteindre. En vain. L'ombre l'empêchait totalement de l'atteindre. Mipha se résigna : elle n'était pas sauvable. Elle était… trop abîmée par ce combat qu'elle menait depuis si longtemps. Elle devait juste permettre à Link de tuer cette ombre. Même si pour cela il devait la tuer avec. Elle ne devait pas chercher à se libérer. Ni espérer être libre. Elle ramena ses mains devant elle, en une prière silencieuse.

\- Je sais que tu peux y arriver, murmura Mipha. Je sais que lever une arme contre un camarade est difficile… mais tu peux le faire. Je crois en toi, Link. Libère Vah Ruta. La princesse… t'attend au château…

Link pinça ses lèvres de l'autre côté de la barrière. C'était… différent de Revali. Ce dernier avait succombé à ses propres démons. Mipha… les combattait. Mais elle s'enfermait dedans. Cette barrière, cette cage dans laquelle il la savait prisonnière, l'endroit où se trouvait son âme… c'était elle qui l'avait érigée. Il le sentait. Elle… elle culpabilisait pour quelque chose et ses regrets avaient créé ces murs. Le pire c'était qu'il n'atteignait même pas les souvenirs qui l'enchaînaient à l'ombre du Fléau. Il ne pouvait que la regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire à part tuer cette chose et la condamner elle.

Il se recula précipitamment quand l'ombre se reforma à nouveau, se recomposant à l'aide de l'eau présente, à la stupeur du jeune homme : il venait de le combattre et voilà qu'il était en train de se régénérer. Comprenant rapidement l'essence du problème, Link récupéra son épée et se mit en garde. La lame se mit à luire vivement alors que l'ombre s'écrasa devant lui, menaçante et furieuse.

Il engagea à nouveau son duel contre elle, récoltant de nouvelle blessure mais parvenant de nouveau à l'immobiliser. Il se refusa le coup de grâce, sachant qu'il atteindrait l'âme de Mipha avec son épée. A la place il la planta dans le corps de la créature afin de grimper dessus. Même si manier l'épée de légende était une souffrance, elle s'avérait terriblement efficace contre ces ombres.

Il se mit à tailler l'ombre, essayant de la séparer afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se régénérer rapidement. Une fois assuré qu'elle n'allait pas se recomposer immédiatement, il se tourna vers le cœur de la créature. La prison de Mipha. Il s'approcha doucement. Et passa la lame autour. Parfois elle brillait vivement. D'autres fois, non. La fusion entre Mipha et l'ombre était encore différente de celle de Revali. Et il n'avait aucune idée de comment les séparer en limitant les dégâts.

Le plus doucement possible et la plus grande prudence dont il était capable dans son état et dans ces circonstances, il planta la lame dans le cœur de la créature. Il ne voulait pas toucher Mipha à l'intérieur. Mais il devait empêcher cette chose de se régénérer. Au risque de s'enfermer lui-même dans un cycle sans fin. Vah Ruta trembla soudainement et poussa un cri ferrailleux qui surprit Link. Ce dernier donna un à-coup avec son épée et avec le cri de la machine, l'âme de Mipha hurla également ! Sentant sa panique, il n'hésita et plongea son bras le long de la lame, grimaçant à la douleur et la souffrance que la corruption réveilla en lui.

Mipha était profondément enfermée au fond de cette chose ! Il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre ! Surtout que des pustules et des excroissances commençaient à se former sur sa peau, lui indiquant l'état critique de son propre corps. Il avait la nausée, une envie de vomir ses tripes ou il ne savait quoi, assez violente. Ses doigts commençaient à être envahi par ces choses. Alors il força une dernière fois. Jusqu'à toucher quelque chose. Spontanément une gerbe de lumière creva partiellement l'enveloppe du cœur, le surprenant.

\- _Elle est terminée, princesse ?_

\- _Oui. J'aimerais lui offrir quand tout cela sera terminé. Et je prie pour qu'il l'accepte. Link… a tellement changé ces dernières années. Il a perdu son sourire et la pression d'être chevalier est si forte qu'il a fait vœu de silence, lorsqu'il a obtenu son titre. Je… souhaite lui offrir une vie meilleure. Une vie où il n'aura pas à protéger tout le monde. Je suis aussi certaine que si en plus, tu es à ses côtés, il sera heureux, Bazz._

Link relâcha le souvenir alors qu'il entendit le sanglot de Mipha. Il sentit ses propres larmes monter à ses yeux sans qu'il ne le contrôle. Voir Mipha tenir cette armure dans ses mains et être plus radieuse que jamais en compagnie de Bazz provoqua un drôle de sentiment dans le cœur de l'Hylien. Il… avait oublié. Il avait oublié combien Mipha l'avait aimé. Elle qui l'avait connu enfant, qui s'était occupée de ses blessures quand il jouait avec ses amis ou quand il sortait d'entraînement avec les adultes. Elle avait toujours été là, pour lui. Elle avait toujours souhaité l'aider. Alors pourquoi… pourquoi était-elle aussi malheureuse… ?

Il inspira profondément, comprenant qu'il allait être débordé émotionnellement. Il avait réussi à ébrécher la cage de la Zora. Encore un peu et il pourrait sortir son âme. Il sortit son bras et essaya de ne pas regarder l'état déplorable dans lequel il était. Ni même de prêter attention à ces yeux qui le dévisageaient en silence. Il attrapa l'épée de légende, se brûlant à son contact sacré mais il se hâta de se débarrasser de ces parasites. Il n'avait jamais poussé ce corps à un tel degré d'infection ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il risquait s'il les laissait. Alors il se mutilait, les arrachant de sa personne et souffrant de ces ablations ! Il ne s'occupa des soins pour empêcher toute infection, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Il y mit plus de ferveur et de volonté à extraire la matière du cœur de l'ombre. Il savait qu'il blessait Mipha. Mais il préférait la blesser que de la perdre à tout jamais ! Link éprouvait cette même peur, cette même angoisse sourde de voir son amie mourir sous ses yeux sans possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit pour la sauver. C'était comme pour l'âme de Revali. Les deux étaient tellement résignés à abandonner le peu d'existence qu'ils avaient pour… pour… juste… disparaître il ne savait où. Tomber dans l'oubli, sans personne pour porter leur volonté, leur histoire. Pour se rappeler de qui ils étaient !

Il fût ébloui par un éclat de lumière et il plongea pour l'attraper alors qu'il ne soit hors de portée.

\- _Je… je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Alors que je… que j'ai un don pour soigner les gens… je viens de blesser quelqu'un… et… je ne sais pas comment guérir cette blessure… Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolée… je suis tellement désolée… je ne voulais… pas… faire du mal… je suis… tellement… idiote !_

Link ouvrit les yeux, ses larmes plus abondantes encore. La tristesse de Mipha était infinie. Elle se sentait responsable d'un mal qu'elle avait provoqué. Il ne savait pas lequel mais en entendant ses sanglots empirer, il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Elle se cachait. Elle avait honte de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle préférait enterrer avec elle. Comme Revali. Par Hylia, il avait enduré plus d'une fois la douleur mais celle qui lacérait son cœur était insupportable. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi Mipha était coincée dans cette partie du corps de l'ombre. Et pourquoi elle y restait prisonnière : elle se punissait. En silence. Pour quelque chose qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas.

Il poussa la lame plus loin. Avant de s'arrêter soudainement, sentant du mou, moins de résistance. Il inspira, se donnant du courage alors qu'il se releva difficilement avant de soulever son épée, déchirant les dernières barrières qui le séparait de Mipha. Cette dernière poussa un ultime cri de détresse, en écho à celui de Vah Ruta. L'ombre agonisa avant d'enfin succomber et de disparaître progressivement, purger de la créature divine. Il se laissa tomber au sol et surtout, il lâcha son épée qui était devenu un poids mort sur ses bras fatigués. Devant lui, encore en boule sur le sol, l'âme de Mipha attendait.

Elle se releva, comprenant qu'elle était enfin libre. Et regarda l'intérieur de la créature qu'elle avait presque oublié. Avant de poser ses yeux sur Link. En voyant l'état de ce dernier, elle poussa un glapissement de surprise et de terreur avant de se précipiter à ses côtés. Spontanément, elle tendit ses mains, cherchant son pouvoir en elle pour le soigner. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle leva ses bras, regarda ses mains. Son regard se teinta d'une indicible douleur. Link respira fortement, essayant de ne pas se montrer sous un trop mauvais jour. Et lui adressa un sourire maladroit, pour la rassurer.

\- « Bonjour, Mipha. Je suis désolé, j'ai tardé à venir te sauver. Tu as dû te sentir bien seule. »

\- B-bonjour L… Link. Que… s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Comment as-tu pu être contaminé par le Fléau… ? C'est la matérialisation de sa rancœur, de sa colère… elle peut corrompre la volonté des plus faibles mais… tu es… courageux et brave. Comment… ? Et… je ne peux pas te soigner ! Je… mon don appartient aux vivants, pas aux âmes… je ne… peux rien faire.

Elle avait l'air encore plus malheureuse. Mais l'Hylien ne perdit ni courage ni foi. Il leva sa main vers elle et elle essaya de lui prendre. Elle ne put le toucher. Alors elle plaça ses mains comme si c'était le cas et posa timidement son visage sur sa paume ouverte.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû… me sauver… Ruta aurait fait feu, même sans mon aide…

Le Héros grimaça : il était à bout. Son corps était éreinté, son esprit aussi. Il avait besoin de repos. Mais les deux autres bêtes divines l'attendaient et leur pilote aussi. Cependant il sentit ses paupières se fermer progressivement, éprouvant de plus en plus de peine à juste les garder ouverts. Il dodelina de la tête et voyant son état de fatigue, Mipha s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Repose-toi. Bien que je ne puisse rien faire pour t'aider, laisse-moi veiller sur ton sommeil.

Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre. Sa main retomba le long de son corps et Mipha le regarda sombrer d'épuisement. Elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il ait risqué sa vie pour la sauver. Elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir dans cet état par sa faute. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il était déjà infecté. Combattait-il dans cet état depuis longtemps ? Et comment avait-il pu être infecté comme il l'était ? Elle détourna le regard quand un œil s'ouvrit sur le dos de la main de Link : son état était critique. Si ces choses commençaient à apparaître, il ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne succombe. Comme elle.

Elle joignit ses mains entre elles et pria Hylia pour qu'elle veille sur Link et le garde loin de la tentation de la corruption. Il était fort et vaillant. Mais cette fois, son combat, il le menait seul. Comme la princesse Zelda. En entendant du bruit dehors, Mipha se releva et s'approcha des grandes ouvertures de Ruta. Elle tressaillit en voyant son frère nager autour de la créature, cherchant à y accéder. Il était accompagné de deux Zoras, sans doute des gardes soucieux de sa sécurité. Comme… il avait grandi, pensa-t-elle avec fierté. Il avait… il protégeait le domaine comme elle lui avait demandé.

Cependant, c'était dangereux qu'ils essaient de monter à bord de Ruta. Alors elle se tourna vers son amie et la créature poussa un cri, plus doux, pour prévenir les nageurs. Avant de s'immerger intégralement. Elle guida Vah Ruta en dehors du lac du barrage pour ensuite la faire s'installer aux abords du domaine. Elle prépara le canon de son amie et un faisceau pointa directement vers le château. Au moins, quand Link sera là-bas, elle allait pouvoir l'aider. Une dernière fois. C'était son devoir, sa tâche. Une fois cela fait, son âme trouverait le repos. Elle pencha la tête : il y avait un autre rayon qui pointait sur le château. Donc une autre créature avait été libéré ?

Elle éprouva du soulagement. Avant de se décomposer : le rayon… faisait face au sien. Et l'endroit diamétralement opposé au domaine Zora, c'était celui de…

\- Revali, murmura-t-elle.

Une horrible douleur lui traversa la poitrine : elle n'avait jamais pu s'excuser auprès du Prodige Piaf pour s'être très mal comportée envers lui. Quand il était venu, la veille de leur départ pour les montagnes de Lanelle… elle s'était attendue à tout. Sauf à ce qu'il se confesse. Le si inaccessible, suffisant et arrogant Revali avait abandonné sa fierté le temps d'une phrase. Absolument pas préparée à recevoir une telle déclaration et encore moins à lui apporter une réponse, elle s'était bêtement braquée. Mais elle l'avait blessé. Dans son orgueil. Et dans ses sentiments.

Il fallait un courage monstrueux pour se déclarer à quelqu'un. Elle en savait quelque chose vu qu'elle n'avait jamais trouver cette force en elle pour avouer ses sentiments à Link. Son âme vacilla soudainement et elle tituba sur le bord de Ruta, surprise. Avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas stable en ce monde. Elle n'était qu'une âme. Elle était morte. Et ses regrets avaient eu raison d'elle pendant des années et des années. Elle devait se montrer prudente : elle avait beau avoir été libéré du joug de l'ombre du Fléau, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'être possédée à nouveau.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le château avant de retourner aux côtés de Link et de le veiller en silence. Elle espérait qu'après son combat contre Ganon… elle aurait assez de force pour s'excuser auprès de Revali. Elle ne savait pas réparer les cœurs brisés. Elle ignorait quoi faire pour réparer sa bêtise. Mais elle… voulait corriger son erreur. Elle avait été particulièrement rude avec lui. A présent sans vie, elle était charmée, honorée même d'avoir pu faire naître de telles sentiments dans le cœur du Piaf. Même si à jamais, elle ne pourrait y répondre, elle n'avait pas à être aussi odieuse envers lui.

\- _Je suis heureux de voir qu'il vous a sauvée, princesse._

Mipha sursauta. Avant de placer sa main sur l'aileron de sa tête. La voix de Revali avait résonné tout proche mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas là avec elle. Sans doute un lien spirituel très fort propre aux Prodiges ? Elle sentit ses yeux piquer. Et elle s'étonna que même dans son état, elle pouvait encore éprouver autant de choses… et avoir des larmes.

\- Revali, je…

\- _Gardez vos excuses, princesse. Mon âme est au bord de la rupture, je doute que je pourrais encaisser l'une de vos déclarations. J'ai envoyé votre preux chevalier vous sauver, je constate qu'il a tardé à arriver au domaine. Son état a dû empirer._

\- Tu es au courant ?

\- _… Difficile de ne pas l'être quand je suis responsable. J'étais… fou de colère et de jalousie. J'ai eu la sensation qu'il me volait tout, petit à petit. Et quand vous m'avez reproché d'être trop arrogant et que je devais apprendre à tenir ma place… j'ai trouvé cela profondément injuste vu que je pensais cela de lui. Quand il est venu reprendre Vah Medoh à Ganon… il a refusé de me tuer. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver une âme aussi pitoyable que la mienne. Je l'ai contaminé avec mes regrets, avec ma colère et ma haine. Et il ne me l'a même pas reproché. Il s'est contente d'accepter sa situation. Alors je l'ai envoyé vers vous. Dans l'espoir que ma bêtise puisse être… soignée._

La Zora baissa la tête en regardant ses mains puis Link. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était horriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le soigner alors qu'il en avait plus besoin que jamais.

\- Je ne peux plus utiliser mon pouvoir, Revali. Je suis morte. Et une âme n'a aucun pouvoir.

\- _Mais vous avez la possibilité de lui donner ce dernier. Ainsi vous serez toujours avec celui que votre cœur a choisi. Et chaque fois qu'il sera dans le besoin, vous l'aiderez. N'est-ce pas là, la plus belle façon d'accomplir votre désir le plus cher ?_

\- Pourquoi ? s'indigna la Zora, contrariée de ne pas l'avoir en face pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser. Ne te sens pas obligé à être gentil avec moi si c'est pour te faire du mal, Revali. Il y a cent ans… j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. Et je suis morte avant d'avoir pu demander pardon alors…

\- _Link a besoin de nous, _coupa Revali_. Aidez-le, princesse. Dans la mesure de vos moyens. Pour l'avenir de ce royaume dans lequel nous avons eu la chance de naître et grandir. Pour nos peuples et leur futur._

\- Revali ! J-je suis désol…

* * *

**Vah Ruta, ma deuxième bête divine (oui ma première c'est Vah Medoh XD). Mipha qui m'encourage pendant que je me baladais de partout, je trouvais ça adorable. La façon dont elle s'exprime quand l'ombre apparaît, sans oser dire les choses, avec horreur et retenue... T^T J'adore Mipha, elle est tellement choupi ! Toute douce, toute gentille, je refuse de lui retirer ses qualités de guerrière sous prétexte qu'elle est timide/réservée et qu'elle parle avec une voix toute douce. J'aime l'imaginer botter des culs, encore plus si on la mésestime parce que c'est une femme et parce qu'elle a "l'air faible" è3é' ! **

**Revali et Mipha, une grande histoire d'un conflit intérieur dont j'ai jamais su me débarrasser. Parfois, je les imagine très bien ensemble et d'autres fois, pas du tout. Je ne les vois pas avoir une relation conflictuelle parce que Mipha est trop douce pour ça (douce ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas assez intelligente pour se préserver de l'attitude exécrable de Revali...). Disons "compliquée". Entre jalousie, frustration, envie d'avoir quelqu'un de spécial et l'envie d'être spécial aux yeux de quelqu'un... ça fait un mauvais mélange je pense. Mais j'aime bien... **

**Merci beaucoup d'être passé par là.**


	20. Attente

**Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire cette fanfiction :3 Je vous en remercie :o ! Puisse-t-elle toujours vous divertir et vous ravir !**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 - Attente**

Revali avait coupé son lien avec Mipha avant qu'elle n'exprime ses regrets. Il… n'était pas prêt à les entendre. Il était sorti de sa torpeur en entendant les cris de Vah Ruta et s'était extrait du terminal central afin de voir de ses yeux ce qu'il se passait. Garder l'apparence qu'il avait de son vivant l'épuisait alors il restait souvent fusionné à Vah Medoh pour se reposer. Le souci, c'était que dans cet état, il était totalement aveugle. Il ne voyait plus rien et n'éprouvait plus grand-chose. C'était une façon de se sauvegarder.

Il brossa ses plumes, même si c'était un geste totalement inutile et s'envola : le désavantage d'être dans Medoh, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas voler non plus. Il y avait beaucoup de contraintes à rester fusionné avec sa bête divine mais si elle lui évitait de disparaître, il s'en contenterait. Il fit quelques tours, autour de Medoh : la sensation de vol (il doutait qu'il volait réellement, vu qu'il n'avait plus de corps) était une des choses qui lui manquaient le plus. Il battit des ailes, ne sentant plus le souffle du vent ou la chaleur du soleil sur ses plumes. C'était déprimant.

Au loin, il entendait le fracas de Naboris, quelque part dans le désert Gerudo. Ainsi même Urbosa la grande avait péri ? Cette femme aussi forte qu'incroyable avait succombé au Fléau. Revali regrettait presque sa présence. Elle avait été une… personne très franche. Elle ne s'était pas laissée duper par son manège et ses manières, n'hésitant pas à le menacer de lui briser une aile s'il ne se reprenait pas. Effrayante aussi, elle l'avait corrigé plus d'une fois. Beaucoup tendaient à oublier le jeune âge de Mipha et de Revali. Bien que talentueux, ils restaient de jeunes gens n'ayant pas tout éprouvé de ce que la vie avait eu à leur offrir. Daruk comme Urbosa, les deux s'étaient faits tuteurs et guides. Revali n'avait pas été proche d'eux.

Daruk avait préféré Link. Et Urbosa avait son passif avec la princesse Zelda. Cela ne l'avait pas aidé à se sociabiliser. Et même avec Mipha, leur relation n'avait pas été évidente. Le Piaf sentit une pointe de remord le transpercer et il essaya de la chasser. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il en était venu à tomber amoureux de la princesse des Zoras. Sans doute parce qu'elle soignait la moindre de ses blessures avec une dévotion qui lui broyait ce qui lui restait de cœur. Même devenu Prodige, Revali n'avait jamais arrêté de s'entraîner. Sa maîtrise de son don s'était faite sur l'exercice. Et il continuait d'être éjecté par ses courants s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Il soupira : tout cela était vieux. Il allait rentrer se reposer dans sa bête divine quand il repéra un Piaf rôdant autour de Vah Medoh. Les Piafs ne s'approchaient pas de Medoh. Et celui-là était anormalement proche. Il le regarda s'envoler pour atteindre le dos de la créature et chercher il ne savait quoi. Curieux, Revali le suivit. Il ne le voyait pas de toute façon. Le plumage de ce Piaf était d'un bleu vibrant, souligné par de l'orange dans ses ailes et du blanc dans ses pattes. C'était un plumage très voyant. Sa tenue n'évoquait rien de celles des guerriers Piaf comme Revali les connaissait mais peut-être qu'en cent ans, leurs tenues avaient évolué, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Enfin il n'avait ni lance ni arc alors peut-être avait-il une autre vocation qu'il ne connaissait pas… ?

Revali se posa près de son étrange visiteur quand ce dernier se posa sous Medoh. Il avait l'air tellement désespéré, ses yeux d'or exprimant une grande inquiétude.

\- M-mon jeune ami, j'ignore si tu entends ma voix… mais je te cherche encore, fit le Piaf d'une voix désespéré. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Vah Medoh s'est enfin calmée mais tu ne m'es pas encore revenu… es-tu coincé à l'intérieur ? Puis-je te venir en aide… ?

Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il cherchait Link… ? L'âme le scruta avant de croasser d'exaspération : Link n'avait pas pu monter seul sur Vah Medoh ! Il lui avait forcément fallu l'assistance d'un Piaf ! Mais comment le prévenir, vu qu'il n'était pas visible par le commun des mortels ? Avant de réaliser sa pensée : pourquoi devait-il aider cet inconnu ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas et même s'il semblait chercher une connaissance commune, Revali n'avait aucune raison d'essayer de lui venir en aide. Alors il s'envola, s'éloignant rapidement de cet homme malheureux et retourna dans le terminal de Vah Medoh.

Au moins ici, personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer et ses émotions tendaient à être moins vives. Plus diffuses. Vu la masse de Vah Medoh, c'était comme si la créature mécanique ne pouvait pas retranscrire avec toute l'intensité possible ses sentiments. Ce qui était tant mieux. Le Piaf posa son aile sur Medoh et Revali sursauta : il… il avait l'impression de ressentir ce contact. Ce qui était techniquement impossible, Medoh était mécanique pas organique, elle n'avait pas de nerfs. Non. Ce n'était pas le contact qu'il éprouvait. C'était… les sentiments de cet inconnu.

\- Hylia, je vous en conjure… s'il est parti d'ici… s'il est sauf… faites que ses pas le mènent à moi… c'est certainement très égoïste car… il est votre volonté mais… je… s'il vous plaît… je veux juste… juste qu'on me dise qu'il va bien… Je l'attendrai… jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune… si je ne le revois pas d'ici là, je… devrais me résoudre à sa perte…

Revali l'ignora simplement. Il n'était pas un pigeon voyageur et il n'avait aucune obligation de venir en aide à cet inconnu. Même s'il savait où se trouvait Link ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui dire. Et pour faire quoi ? Une bonne action ? Très peu pour lui. Il était reconnaissant à Link d'avoir sauvé son âme mais ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant. S'il avait décidé d'inquiéter inutilement les gens, c'était son problème ! Pas le sien !

**ooo**

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?!

\- N-Non mon prince. Nous avons fouillé tout le lac du barrage est, de fond en comble, jusque dans les profondeurs atteignables par nos meilleurs nageurs, nous n'avons rien trouvé… Certains ont tenté d'approcher Vah Ruta mais la créature est inaccessible. Nulle trace du Prodige Hylien.

Sidon passa sa main sur son menton, profondément perplexe. Où était passé Link ? Quand Gaddison s'était précipitée dans la salle du trône en annonçant, dans une grande panique, que l'Hylien était parti apaiser Vah Medoh seul, le prince des Zoras avait senti son cœur cesser de battre sous la surprise et la peur. Car comment l'Hylien allait faire face à la créature alors qu'il pouvait l'aider à se déplacer sur l'eau ? Et pourquoi y était-il allé seul ? N'avait-il donc pas assez confiance en eux pour l'aider ? Avant de raviser son jugement hâtif : si Link avait décidé d'y aller seul, c'était sans doute pour ne pas exposer un seul Zora dans cette épreuve.

Cependant le danger restait énorme. Aussi, avec l'aval de son père, Sidon avait recruté quelques gardes et s'était précipité au barrage. Il avait été fortement contrarié de trouver Bazz sur place mais n'ayant pas le temps de s'interroger sur sa présence, il avait simplement demandé à ses hommes d'assister l'Hylien s'ils le trouvaient dans la mesure de leurs moyens. Pendant deux longs jours, les Zoras avaient patrouillé autour de la créature sans que personne ne trouve l'Hylien. Deux jours pendant lesquels les hurlements de Vah Ruta eurent le mérite de mettre les nerfs de tout le monde en pelote : ses lamentations ressemblaient à des cris d'agonie. Ce qui était particulièrement éprouvant pour le moral des troupes.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, chacun trouva le moyen d'entendre dans ces grincements, la voix de leur adorée princesse et de ressentir sa souffrance ! Sauf que ses lamentations résonnaient dans tout le domaine : les gardes n'étaient pas les seuls affectés. Le peuple aussi souffrait de ces pleurs incessants ! Sidon dû revoir son plan, demandant à ce que des rondes régulières soient effectuées et que ceux sur place soient relayés le plus souvent possible.

A l'aube du troisième jour, un vent de panique souffla à nouveau quand Vah Ruta s'immergea dans le lac. Les plus vieux des Zoras se souvinrent de quand la créature était partie s'endormir de la sorte et tous crurent qu'elle recommençait. Avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent perché dans le réservoir situé entre le pont de Laruto et Orlène. Tous crurent au retour de la princesse Mipha, la seule à savoir piloter la créature de l'eau. Dorephan le premier, Sidon juste après. Tous attendirent avec impatience, de voir le Prodige Hylien revenir avec leur princesse.

Mais le temps passait. Et bien que la créature soit apaisée et prête à accomplir son devoir… ni Link, ni Mipha de réapparurent. Et personne ne l'expliquait. Sidon ne doutait pas : ils étaient probablement en vie, Vah Ruta ne se serait pas retournée contre Ganon d'elle-même ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient été emportés par les courants quand elle avait plongé ? Ou bien étaient-ils encore à son bord, piégés à l'intérieur pour une raison qui lui échappait ? Dans tous les cas, le prince refusait de croire à leur mort. Tant que personne ne rapporterait leur corps, il refuserait obstinément d'admettre qu'ils étaient partis.

\- Sauf votre respect, mon prince, vous devriez prendre du repos. Cela fait à présent cinq jours que vous êtes sur le terrain, déclara le garde, tête basse.

\- Les vies de ma sœur et de mon ami sont en jeu, je ne peux pas me permettre de me reposer !

\- Vous devriez écouter vos sujets quand leurs conseils sont sages, rétorqua Muzu en s'approchant du prince. Votre père m'envoie vous chercher. Pour vous éloigner quelques temps du barrage.

\- Mon père ? P-Pourquoi donc ?

\- Vous tyrannisez vos hommes sans vous en rendre compte. Je suis aussi inquiet que vous sur le sort de notre bien-aimée princesse mais ce serait un drame plus grand de vous perdre également car vous n'aurez pas su prendre soin de vous. Si la princesse nous revenait mais que vous tombiez grandement malade, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Est-ce là le retour que vous lui souhaitez ?

Sidon détourna la tête en pinça fermement ses lèvres : non. Il voulait revoir Mipha et Link sans qu'aucun des deux n'aient de regrets du fait qu'il n'ait pas su prendre soin de lui. Il soupira faiblement et indiqua qu'il allait suivre le conseil de ses sujets, se retirant pour la journée. Il remercia le garde d'avoir eu le courage d'affronter sa mauvaise humeur et lui demanda de passer le message aux autres : tout le monde se retirait pour le moment. La situation n'allait pas changer en aussi peu de temps, tous avaient le droit au repos. Muzu approuva sa décision et indiqua s'occuper du reste. Laissant Sidon retourner au domaine.

Il se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Ce n'était pas l'endroit où il dormait en temps normal mais ayant refusé de reconnaître son état de fatigue, il ne se voyait pas retourner dans ses quartiers. Puis vu l'heure, il n'y avait personne pour occuper les bassins. Aussi, il se glissa dedans et nagea jusqu'à trouver un coin assez confortable pour sa grande stature. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquels il ne dormait pas aux dortoirs : il était bien trop grand ! Il pencha sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Cela lui paraissait impossible de dormir mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il somnola, ses inquiétudes toujours à la surface de son esprit, l'empêchant de totalement lâcher prise. Il releva la tête et ouvrit grand la bouche, baillant silencieusement à la surface de l'eau avant de se replonger dans l'eau, en quête de sommeil.

\- Tottika ! Lâche-moi !

\- Il en est hors de question ! Vous avez enchaîné deux jours de relève d'affilés sans dormir ni même manger ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller dormir !

Sidon ouvrit mollement les yeux et se tourna pour voir deux gardes se disputer à l'entrée. Il reconnut sans mal Tottika, la recrue et son capitaine, Bazz. Le prince tiqua légèrement et nagea jusqu'au bord. Sans sortir de l'eau, juste en croisant les bras sur les marches qui permettaient aux Zoras d'entrer et sortir de l'eau, il les observa. La recrue tenait fermement la lance de son capitaine et était en train de le pousser dans le bassin d'à côté. En temps normal, jamais Bazz n'aurait perdu un tel duel mais même sans être un expert, Sidon voyait clairement que le capitaine de la garde flanchait sous l'insistance de sa recrue. Avant d'être jeté au sol, provoquant la confusion de Tottika et qu'il ne commence à s'excuser, catastrophé.

\- Capitaine Bazz, écoute donc ta recrue et viens donc dormir !

Les deux sursautèrent avant de voir le prince. Bazz se releva d'un bond et les deux se tinrent en garde à vous. Sidon balaya leur attitude d'un geste de la main et indiqua le bassin où il se trouvait. Comprenant l'invitation, Bazz masqua très difficilement son appréhension mais la recrue poussa son capitaine en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas désobéir au prince et qu'il avait clairement besoin de repos.

Le capitaine fût donc introduit dans le bassin où son prince était et il n'eut pas le choix de nager dans un coin afin de dormir. Tottika lui assura qu'il s'occupait de la ronde d'aujourd'hui et qu'il n'aurait besoin de s'inquiéter de rien. Il lui promit même un repas quand il se réveillerait et Bazz plongea sa tête dans l'eau pour ne plus l'entendre. Sidon salua la recrue qu'il s'en alla joyeusement, satisfait de savoir son capitaine entre de bonnes mains.

Sidon reporta son attention sur Bazz. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts sous l'eau, l'observant clairement sous la surface. Difficile de lire son expression avec tous les reflets qui dansaient sur l'onde claire. Le prince lui indiqua de sortir de là-dessous et Bazz obéit. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de le voir. Il avait l'air épuisé. Mais au-delà de l'épuisement, Sidon remarqua l'état de ses nageoires et de ses écailles. Comme s'il ne s'était pas hydraté régulièrement ou exposé inutilement à un air sec et froid. Sans parler des traces brûlures qu'il essayait de cacher derrière ses mains.

\- Tu es blessé, fit Sidon. Je n'ai pas souvenir que la surveillance du domaine t'exposait à ce point. Ta recrue avait l'air en bonne santé.

\- J'ai juste… cherché sur les hauteurs, du côté de la pointe Risque-Tout. Je me disais que j'aurais probablement une meilleure vue de là-haut.

\- La pointe Risq… il faut traverser le Mont de la Foudre pour ça. Et surtout passer sur le territoire du Lynel qui vit sur nos hauteurs. Ce n'était pas une idée judicieuse.

\- Je sais, murmura Bazz.

Il se détourna une expression de peine peinte sur son visage alors qu'il s'installa pour se reposer. Sidon ne sut quoi dire ou faire. Il y avait ce malaise permanent entre eux, depuis la fois où il s'était permis de le remettre à sa place. Oh, il avait été vexé au début, qu'un garde se permette ce genre de commentaires. Avant de se dire que c'était un ami cher à Link et que s'il faisait quoi que ce soit contre lui, l'Hylien serait profondément peiné. Alors il avait mis de côté sa rancœur et essayait de repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Mais c'était difficile…

\- Pourquoi risquer ta vie sur ce Lynel ? demanda Sidon.

Bazz ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec une certaine perplexité. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et regarda le plafond, cherchant ses mots.

\- Pour tout vous avouer, mon prince… le Lynel n'était pas sur le Mont de la Foudre. Il s'est déplacé. Le combat de maître Link dans Vah Ruta l'a affolé ou cela a provoqué quelque chose chez ce monstre qui l'a poussé à se rendre à la pointe Risque-Tout. Je patrouille tout autour du domaine pour m'assurer que le comportement des monstres n'a pas changé et que nous ne soyons pas menacés.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ?!

\- J'ai… essayé. Mais vos recherches sur la princesse Mipha et maître Link… vous ont empêché de m'entendre. Moi ou un autre.

\- Et donc ? demanda Sidon, agacé, balayant son reproche, inquiet de ce qu'il entendait. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui représente une menace pour le domaine ?!

\- Le chemin est toujours encombré de Lezalfos, leurs habitudes et attitudes n'ont pas changé. Le Lynel semble chercher à étendre son territoire ou en tout cas, il occupe à présent la pointe Risque-Tout, qui surplombe le barrage est. Un Hinox a élu domicile sur le chemin au sud de la cascade de Sera. L'abondance de poissons de ce côté le tiendra éloigné du domaine mais s'il y a une carence en nourriture, il pourrait se diriger par ici…

Le capitaine de la garde réprima un bâillement avant de rougir légèrement. Sidon écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre à son tour par un bâillement. Les deux s'observèrent, perplexe. Avant de comprendre leur état de fatigue réciproque. Entre l'un qui avait refusé de dormir et de manger, veillant à ce qu'aucun monstre n'envahisse le domaine et l'autre qui avait veillé jours et nuits pour essayer de retrouver la princesse Mipha et le Prodige Hylien… il n'y en avait pas un mieux que l'autre. Bazz ferma ses yeux, ne demandant qu'à dormir. Sidon l'imita, lui aussi ayant besoin de recouvrer des forces pour reprendre de plus belle les recherches.

\- Capitaine Bazz… pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas porté volontaire pour le sauvetage de Link… ? demanda faiblement Sidon.

\- Parce que vous vous en occupiez. J'ai beau… ne pas apprécier votre attraction pour maître Link… quand vous promettez quelque chose… vous faites toujours tout pour réussir. Vous avez au moins mon respect pour cela… à défaut de ma confiance…

\- Insolent…

Sidon eut un léger sourire amusé alors qu'il se sentait partir dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il sentait qu'il pouvait parvenir à s'entendre avec Bazz. C'était une question de temps. Il ne le rejetait pas entièrement. Il voulait gagner sa confiance, lui faire comprendre et savoir qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention envers son ami. Mais tout cela… attendrait plus tard.

**ooo**

\- Vu ton état, je ne peux pas te garantir que mon don saura te soigner entièrement, avoua Mipha alors qu'elle venait de céder son pouvoir à Link. La propagation a l'air sévère. Tu pourras toujours sacrer de l'eau et essayer d'en limiter la portée mais cela reste dangereux…

Mipha serra ses mains entre elles, espérant que cela soit suffisant pour aider Link. Son âme était libérée de la corruption et elle ne ressentait plus l'interminable douleur qui l'avait torturée pendant si longtemps. Link plaça une main sur sa poitrine, cherchant en lui le pouvoir de son amie. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Avant qu'il ne sente une grande chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il eut la sensation d'entendre une prière au loin. Les plaies qu'il avait récoltées de son affrontement avec l'ombre commencèrent à se refermer doucement et la douleur disparut progressivement.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il entendit un gémissement et remarqua que l'âme de Mipha était en train de vaciller, comme si elle avait perdu ses forces. Inquiet il s'approcha mais elle leva sa main, l'empêchant de l'approcher. Elle avait l'air d'être en souffrance mais elle refusait qu'il s'inquiète et endura son mal sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était. Voyant qu'il n'allait pas la laisser simplement dans son état, elle se redressa, soucieux et perplexe :

\- Je… vais bien. Bien que je t'aie cédé mon pouvoir, il semblerait qu'il soit toujours lié à mon âme. Tant qu'elle restera sur terre, tu seras en mesure de m'appeler à l'aide. Mais quand j'aurai accompli mon devoir… je crains devoir m'en aller définitivement.

Link se fit la réflexion mentale que Revali avait une réaction similaire quand il avait fait appel à ses courants ascendants. Est-ce qu'à tout hasard, utiliser leur pouvoir puisait dans leurs ressources ? Est-ce qu'ils risquaient de disparaître s'il en faisait un usage abusif, un peu comme la lame purificatrice qui s'altérait sur les monstres non corrompus… ? Un puissant sentiment de culpabilité lui broya le cœur. Mipha le remarqua et son expression se mua en panique alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, soucieuse :

\- Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comme j'ai déplacé Vah Ruta, tout le peuple Zora doit savoir que la créature a été apaisée. Ils doivent attendre ton retour avec impatience.

\- « Je ne retourne pas au domaine » signa Link. « Vu mon état, je suis plutôt une menace pour eux qu'un sauveur. Je pense me rendre chez les Gorons… je ne peux pas rejoindre la ville des Gerudos… »

\- C'est vrai qu'il est interdit aux hommes d'accéder à la ville…

Link se garda de dire qu'il se travestissait pour y rentrer. De toute façon vu comment était son corps avec cette contagion… il oublia immédiatement cette idée. L'avantage d'aller sur la montagne de la mort, c'était qu'avec un bon remède et surtout un bon équipement, il ne s'exposerait pas facilement. Il s'accorda un peu de temps avec Mipha et en échangeant avec lui, elle réalisa qu'il prenait très au sérieux sa contagion. Il était inquiet voire même effrayé par cette dernière.

Il s'interrogeait sur le temps qui lui restait avant que les effets ne soient vraiment une contrainte et qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de se battre. Mipha était partagée entre inquiétude et admiration : l'état de Link était critique ! Il était un cas unique d'infection aussi grave sans perte de conscience ou de volonté. Si ces yeux trouvaient déjà le moyen d'apparaître sur son corps sans qu'il ne succombe, c'était un miracle et une prouesse dont elle serait bien incapable.

Elle le regarda essayer de se défaire des envahisseurs sur son corps, retenant tant bien que mal sa souffrance. Elle détestait quand il fermait son visage à toute expression ou émotion. Il endurait tout sans rien dire. Il passa de l'eau qui avait été bénite par un prêtre Zora en grimaça et mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser un cri lui échapper. Avant de passer péniblement des bandes pour cacher l'état de son corps. Son visage était dans un triste état aussi et Link se regarda avec dépit dans le reflet de son épée de légende.

\- Si… tu peux broyer des boisseaux de riz et en faire de la poudre, tu pourras te maquiller, conseilla Mipha. C'est temporaire mais si cela t'évite une vie d'exil, c'est toujours mieux que rien…

\- « Merci, Mipha. »

Link eut un sourire ravi de cette idée et la demoiselle se sentit rougir malgré sa forme d'âme. Son expression se fit soudainement plus pensive avant qu'il n'attire son attention pour demander :

\- « Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu disais à Bazz, à cette époque ? »

\- Pardon ?

\- « Tu as conçu une armure de tes mains. Tu voulais me l'offrir. Dans le souvenir que j'ai vu, tu étais avec Bazz… »

\- Tu as vu mes souvenirs ?! Oh… c'est affreusement gênant. C'est très, très gênant… ! s'exclama la Zora en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Tu… tu n'étais pas sensé savoir ce genre de choses !

\- « Tu disais que tu voulais m'offrir une vie plus paisible, loin du devoir et des combats. Tu voulais me rendre mon humanité et si en plus, j'étais avec mes amis, j'aurais été heureux. C'est vrai. J'aurais été honoré d'être ton époux et de pouvoir avoir des amis autour de moi comme Bazz, Rivan ou Gaddison. »

Il regarda Mipha s'accroupir et se cacher comme elle pouvait. C'était adorable comment elle avait honte de ses propres souhaits. Link ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper. Surprenant la Zora qui ne faisait que fuir son regard. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une âme, il était tellement heureux de la revoir. Il était heureux d'avoir pu se souvenir de sa vie avec elle quand il était enfant. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, amusé de la voir dans tous ses états. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi confuse ou expressive. Il trouva cela adorable et extrêmement mignon. Elle releva la tête vers lui, clairement honteuse.

Elle bredouilla qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir ça et qu'elle était terriblement confuse qu'il puisse voir ce genre de souvenirs. Avant de soupirer et d'avouer qu'elle aurait été heureuse de le rendre heureux tous les jours. C'était la vie qu'elle aurait souhaité après leur victoire contre le Fléau. Malheureusement, elle était morte et elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments de son vivant. Cela n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant qu'elle n'était plus mais Link lui demanda sa déclaration. Chose qu'elle refusa ! Même après toutes ces années, elle… ne se sentait pas assez forte pour prononcer ces mots !

Elle détourna le sujet, préférant parler d'autre chose et Link accepta sans le souligner. Ce qu'elle apprécia. Elle aborda alors son changement de comportement quand il avait enfin été reçu comme chevalier, obtenant ce titre à la force de ses efforts et prouesses.

\- Quand tu es devenu chevalier, tu as perdu ton sourire. Tu es devenu froid, si distant. Ça m'a inquiétée mais tu as refusé de m'en parler. J'ai alors remarqué que tu ne te détendais qu'en présence de Bazz. Et à force d'observations, j'ai compris que vous étiez similaire : vous deux aviez des pères ayant des postes et un rôle important et pesait sur vous la responsabilité de prendre la succession de ces derniers.

\- « Je sais que je ne peux pas parler, c'est affreusement douloureux quand j'essaie et je me sens péniblement coupable quand je transgresse cette volonté » reconnut Link. « J'ignorais cependant que Bazz était si attaché que ça à moi. Je le pensais frère de nageoire, je ne me suis pas inquiété… »

\- Les frères de nageoire c'est aussi la promesse de devenir un partenaire pour la vie chez les Zoras. De tes amis, Bazz était celui qui… affichait le plus son affection pour toi. Je voyais comment il te protégeait ou te couvait du regard.

Link eut une moue, alors qu'il réalisait péniblement qu'il avait possiblement fait souffrir celui qu'il considérait comme un ami très cher et surtout un frère. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine : est-ce qu'il avait eu, à cette époque, autre chose que de la fraternité ? Il sentait que s'il posait la question à Bazz, ce dernier n'y répondrait pas. Avait-il été conscient au moins de ce que cette promesse était quand il l'a faite à Bazz, Gaddison et Rivan ? Est-ce qu'il avait réellement promis d'être le partenaire de l'un d'eux plus tard ? Aujourd'hui il… était un peu embarrassé. Fier. Mais un peu gêné.

\- Link… puis-je te demander… quelque chose ?

\- « Oui. »

\- Je… je voulais savoir… vu que… je sais que… tu as souvent attiré l'affection des gens… parfois même… de… de l'amour mais… tu n'as jamais choisi qui que ce soit. Je sais que ton devoir t'a empêché de faire ce choix… mais tu as changé encore une fois alors… alors… si tu devais… choisir quelqu'un… qui… comment feras-tu ton choix ? Et comment est-ce que tu sauras que c'est la bonne personne… ?

La question l'étonna. Mais sans doute était-elle justifiée. Link tapota sa joue dans un signe de réflexion, son regard se faisant vague un instant. C'était sans doute une question très étrange, venant de Mipha. Mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait déjà remarqué que bien des gens se retournaient au passage de l'Hylien. Et que certains et certaines éprouvaient une forte attraction, qu'ils ou elles arrivaient à masquer ou pas. Dans son cœur, à ce moment, elle avait l'image très nette de la princesse Zelda. De son attachement progressif à ce chevalier muet. Son chevalier, corrigea la Zora mentalement. De ce sentiment qu'elle avait vu grandir chez elle. Sans jamais qu'elle ne la dissuade.

\- « Pourquoi une seule personne ? » signa Link finalement.

\- Pardon… ?

\- « Pourquoi choisir une seule personne ? » demanda l'Hylien fortement perplexe. « Si j'aime deux personnes et que ces deux personnes m'aiment, pourquoi n'en choisir qu'une ? Je… n'y connais pas grand-chose en amour alors… je ne comprends pas bien ta question… » ajouta-t-il, clairement troublé et perdu.

\- C'est… euh… un peu délicat mais… si tu aimes deux personnes en même temps, il y en a une qui sera probablement jalouse de l'autre. Ou bien si elle sent que tu ne l'aimes pas aussi fort que l'autre, elle sera blessée… Je suppose… Je… je ne crois pas que les ménages à plusieurs soient très populaires chez les Hyliens. Et souvent, les gens préfèrent avoir une personne unique et totalement dédiée à elle…

Devant la mine déconfite de Link, Mipha se demanda comment ce garçon résonnait. Qu'il n'y connaisse rien en amour, elle ne disait rien, elle n'était pas plus experte sur le sujet. Mais qu'il lui sorte une telle énormité, c'était… curieux. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le jugement moral qu'il y avait avec ses idées. Ce n'était pas inconcevable pour Mipha d'aimer plusieurs personnes mais elle pensait que l'amour, le vrai, était unique, propre qu'à une seule personne. La preuve en était avec son père qui ne s'était jamais remarié. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était par amour pour sa défunte mère mais elle ne lui avait jamais réellement posé la question.

\- « Je comprends » répondit l'Hylien, perplexe. « Peut-être que les gens ne pensent pas tous pareil… »

\- C'est possible oui, reconnu Mipha. C'est ce qui fait la beauté de notre civilisation : des races et des cultures différentes, qui ne vivent pas de la même manière.

\- « Non, je veux dire… tu voulais m'épouser et tu acceptais que je puisse voir Bazz aussi… »

\- A-ah, n-non je… ce… je ne sous-entendais pas que… tu m'as mal comprise ! Je…

Link eut l'air encore plus perdu et Mipha écrasa ses mains sur son visage mortifié : elle n'avait jamais évoqué une relation polygame ! Comment en était-il venu à cette conclusion ? Et comment pouvait-il y penser tout court !? Devant la perplexité grandissante de Link, elle expliqua vaguement qu'elle se réjouissait simplement que Link puisse avoir une femme aimante et des amis proches chez les Zoras.

Elle aurait été bien plus inquiète de son bonheur, s'il avait été seul au domaine. Elle savait que sa décision n'aurait pas été acceptée facilement, qu'épouser un Hylien aurait provoqué bien des tensions au sein du conseil et des têtes pensantes. Link aurait été mal perçu dans les débuts. Elle n'avait pas souhaité que son peuple l'isole. Même s'il était sociable, elle restait une princesse. Elle avait toujours cette étiquette à tenir. Alors qu'elle épouse un simple chevalier, Hylien de surcroît, cela aurait fait jaser. C'est pour cela que la présence de Bazz la rassurait : avec le soutien du Zora, Link aurait pu affronter cette situation.

Saisissant enfin sa pensée, Link gratta sa joue, comprenant sa méprise. C'était curieux de le voir avec cette rougeur sur les joues, ce n'était pas le genre à être facilement gêné. Mipha trouva cela adorable et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. C'était une affreuse méprise et elle n'arrivait pas à lui reprocher son erreur. Pourtant quand il parvint à surmonter sa honte et qu'il la regarda dans les yeux, elle ne trouva aucune trace de cette gêne. Comme s'il avait accepté quelque chose. Une chose qui échappait à la demoiselle.

\- « Je n'aurais pas pu choisir » déclara simplement l'Hylien. « Entre toi et Bazz, s'il m'avait fallu aimer qu'une seule personne, cela aurait été impossible. Parce que je vous aime tous les deux énormément. Si j'ai toujours été seul c'est possiblement pour ne blesser personne ? Je pense que je continue de le penser. »

\- Link, je…

\- « Merci d'avoir pensé à moi de cette façon Mipha. Ça a été un honneur. »

Il se releva lentement et Mipha l'imita. Comprenant qu'il était sur le départ, elle lui adressa sa dernière prière pour que la chance et la prudence soient avec lui. Link la remercia pour sa gentillesse et sa bénédiction. Il se rappela alors de la première qu'il avait reçue.

Et son cœur se serra de douleur : Asarim lui manquait affreusement. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait déposé sur Medoh et à dire vrai, il refusait qu'il le trouve dans cet état. Parce que le ménestrel ne se pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il lui était arrivé alors que Link l'avait bien voulu. Et il s'attendait à ce que leurs retrouvailles ne se fassent pas dans les meilleures conditions. Soit il devait abattre Ganon… soit il devait guérir totalement avant de le retrouver. Mipha en voyant son expression de peine se pencha, étonnée.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- « Ce n'est pas physique » répondit Link. « J'ai rencontré une personne que j'apprécie énormément. Elle m'a laissé sur le dos de Medoh et nos chemins ne se sont pas recroisés depuis. »

Son expression était calme mais ses yeux trahissaient sa grande inquiétude. Mipha n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu avec une telle flamme dans ses yeux. Pas même pour la princesse alors qu'il en était le chevalier servant. Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Mais pas de cette façon, comme là, maintenant pour cette étrangère. Parce qu'elle devinait de la tendresse dans ses mots, le genre que l'on a pour quelqu'un à qui l'on tient plus que tout. Elle était curieuse et étonnée de le savoir avec un peu d'amour dans son cœur, lui qui s'était fermé hermétiquement par le passé.

\- Mon souhait le plus cher est de t'aider, répondit la princesse des Zoras avec tendresse. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as trouvé un peu d'amour dans ton chemin de guerre. Puisse le destin vous réunir.

Cette fois, le jeune homme eut une expression d'une grande douceur et d'une grande tendresse. Le visage d'un homme amoureux et qui éprouvait cet amour sans souffrance. Mipha eut un pincement dans sa poitrine : bien que sans cœur, elle avait encore son émotivité. Mais elle ne pouvait rien exiger de lui, puisqu'elle avait trépassé…

\- « Il s'appelle Asarim » fit Link avec une expression douce au visage. « C'est un Piaf ménestrel. Il me manque énormément… il a déjà pris des risques énormes en enraillant les mécanismes de Vah Ruta à ma place. Je ne veux pas que sa femme et ses filles le pleurent… »

\- Oh… j-je suis désolée, murmura Mipha.

\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec un réel étonnement. « Sa femme est au courant et bien qu'elle lui en veuille, elle ne m'a pas chassé. J'aurais été extrêmement triste s'il avait perdu son foyer à cause de moi. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné du tout. Je comprends ton idée de l'amour unique. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule façon d'aimer quelqu'un. »

Mipha tordit ses poignets, un peu mortifiée en se demandant si elle aurait été aussi tolérante que cette épouse inconnue. Link la remercia une nouvelle fois. Et déposa un baiser fantôme sur son nez. La demoiselle sursauta et détourna la tête. Avant de lui accorder le plus doux sourire du monde alors qu'elle le voyait disparaître en lambeau de lumière. Elle fixa l'espace vide devant elle. Avant de se cacher dans un coin de Ruta et d'y rester, incapable de supporter le fait que Link ait indirectement accepté sa proposition de mariage ! Si elle avait été moins bête peut-être que… peut-être bien qu'ils auraient pu fonder un début de… de… de foyer.

Elle ignorait totalement si Hylien et Zora pouvaient avoir des enfants mais la perspective la fit rougir de confusion et de honte : tout ceci était bien inutile puisqu'elle était décédée…

* * *

**Ah les relations sont si compliquées ~! J'aime lire un tas d'histoires différentes, qui exposent des relations entre deux mêmes personnages mais en les abordant de façons différentes. Je trouve cela fascinant ! Le passif entre Mipha et Revali, ce n'était pas prévu originellement mais j'ai été influencée par quelques fanarts d'eux deux (et je n'ai pas encore trouvé une fanfic qui me satisfasse pleinement sur leur relation :v si vous avez des suggestions, je prends :3). **

**In game, Sidon ne dort jamais (soit il est devant la salle du trône, soit il est devant la statue de sa soeur). Et dans la majorité des fanart ou fancomic que j'ai pu voir, il ne dort jamais dans les "dortoirs" du domaine. Je me suis amusée à penser que sa grande taille ne lui permettait pas d'en profiter et de ce fait, il avait probablement son bassin personnel. C'est adorable comment les Zoras dorment Est-ce qu'ils peuvent bailler ? Je me suis réellement posée cette question X'D Du coup, j'ai choisi : oui. Mais c'est possiblement une connerie. J'en sais trop rien :v ! **

**La confusion entre Link et Mipha sur une relation polyamoureuse et polygame m'a amusée . Je sais que la confusion existe et qu'il y a souvent un jugement derrière ces relations (pourquoi, d'ailleurs, ça m'échappe toujours). L'amour a tellement de formes qu'essayer de le définir me paraît toujours compliqué. En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu **


	21. Interlude - Affectation

**Un chapitre plus court, plus un interlude dans ma trame principale :3 Courage, la suite arrive bientôt :P**

* * *

**Interlude - Affectation**

\- Je me fais chier, soupira Kah'ge.

Sah'to, Fuh'ma et Narh'su étaient partis en mission ensemble et comme il était toujours consigné dans le repaire, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. En vérité, il avait interdiction de sortir seul. Il avait toute la région du désert Gerudo jusqu'à ses hauteurs. Mais il ne devait s'y rendre qu'en étant accompagné ! Pire idée au monde, il en avait assez d'être assisté pour tout ! Il était majeur ! Du coup cette attente était en train de le tuer à petit feu, c'était insupportable pour lui de se dire que pendant qu'il était coincé là, son Héros était en train de se rapprocher de ce Piaf de malheur.

Il ne savait pas trop jusqu'où leur relation pouvait évoluer et jusqu'où les deux se projetaient mais il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec tout ça. Enfin, en attendant, il s'ennuyait ferme. Ecrasé sur un des plateau surplombant l'entrée du repaire, il lézardait au soleil sans force, attendant le retour de ses camarades.

Une ombre se dessina sur le sol et Kah'ge releva la tête : un oiseau ? Avec cette chaleur ? Il scruta le ciel en voyant un Piaf aux ailes déployées passer par ici. Curieux, peu de gens passaient par là. Encore plus des Piafs ! Avec les plumes et tout, le désert était loin d'être leur plus grand ami. Cependant le jeune Yiga cligna des yeux quand il remarqua… plusieurs Piafs. Volant en une formation serrée. Surpris, il sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa ses talismans et se volatilisa en vitesse pour essayer de gagner un peu de hauteur : une formation bizarre de Piafs ! C'était une bonne distraction ! S'il pouvait en chopper un en plein vol, il serait refait !

Il s'accroupit à flanc de falaise et les étudia. Avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. C'était… son imagination ou… Non. Non, non. La chaleur ne le faisait pas halluciner. Ou ce serait le mirage le plus curieux de toute son existence. Sur le dos des Piafs, se trouvaient des Zoras. Des femmes certainement, cachées sous des voiles pour se protéger du soleil. Kah'ge resta bouche bée : des… Zoras… femmes… sur le dos de Piafs hommes et volant dans le désert ?! Il secoua la tête et se mit à les suivre dans la mesure du possible. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?! Pourquoi le monde semblait marcher sur la tête depuis quelques temps !?

Arrivé à l'entrée du désert, Kah'ge s'arrêta : il n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Il hésita lourdement : c'était curieux, non ? Il devait se passer quelque chose. Il devait… il devait s'assurer de ce que c'était, non ? C'était son devoir en tant que Yiga ! Il se donna le courage d'affronter la chaleur et sauta à leur suite. Il crapahuta dans le sable, essayant de deviner leur trajectoire.

A n'en point douter, ils allaient vers la cité Gerudo. Mais… mais pourquoi les Piafs auraient besoin de Zoras ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'existait pas des femmes chez eux ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains et usa de ses talismans pour changer son apparence, se déguisant en voyageur lambda pour ne pas se faire repérer des gardes Gerudo : elles étaient sur le qui-vive depuis qu'ils avaient volés leur trésor !

Resta dans l'angle de la muraille, les observant de loin, troublé. Les Piafs s'étaient posés le plus près possible de l'entrée afin que les Zoras n'aient pas à trop marcher dans le sable. Et les gardes Gerudo laissèrent entrer les femmes sans rien dire, trop occupées à surveiller les hommes. Et… ce fût tout. Les Piafs s'en allèrent et les Zoras restèrent dans la cité. Sans que Kah'ge ne sache quoi que ce soit.

Dépité, il s'éloigna : c'était peut-être un moyen de déplacement rapide que de voyager à dos de Piaf. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie avant ce jour alors il s'en était étonné. Un peu déçu de cette escapade, il retourna rapidement au repaire. Où Sah'to l'attendait, clairement irrité.

\- Où es-tu passé ?! s'énerva son officier. Tu n'es pas censé t'éloigner !

\- Je suivais juste des Zoras perchées sur le dos de Piafs ! s'exclama joyeusement Kah'ge. J'avais jamais vu de Zoras dans ce coin, ça m'a surpris ! Mais elles sont juste parties visiter la ville… alors je suis rentré.

Sah'to écrasa sa main sur son masque et la laissa glisser dans un signe d'immense désespoir. Kah'ge haussa les épaules : il disait la vérité.

\- Kah'ge… les Zoras ne peuvent pas venir dans le désert. C'est un peuple aquatique. Leurs corps ne supporteront pas les chaleurs extrêmes du jour et le froid glacial de la nuit. Le sable et le vent va aussi énormément abîmer leurs écailles. Et même les remèdes ne changeront pas ça.

Kah'ge sursauta, réalisant que son officier ne le croyait pas. Il serra ses poings et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il sorte des conneries pour faire l'intéressant ou parce qu'il voulait faire marcher ses comparses ou son chef. Et il comprenait quand son officier l'engueulait parce qu'il disait de la merde. Mais cette fois, c'était la vérité ! Il les avait vu ! Et c'était bizarre des Zoras dans le désert…

\- Reconnais que c'est quand même bizarre ! s'indigna Kah'ge.

\- Tellement bizarre que ça ne peut pas arriver. Ecoute, tu as été sage jusqu'à ce jour… ne recommence à tout gâcher avec ces bêtises. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir repartir sur le terrain…

\- Ah oui ?! Où ça ?! En Hébra ? Ou la plaine centrale ?!

\- Firone.

\- FIRONE ?! M-Mais… y a rien là-bas ! Juste des Lezalfos et des ruines !

\- C'est la région où poussent les bananes lames, corrigea Fuh'ma en apparaissant dans un nuage de fumée et de talismans. Puis c'est plutôt joli comme endroit, y a plein de cascades !

\- Donc des octotrucs de partout, des Lezalfos et rien que d'la pluie et d'la foudre, râla Kah'ge.

\- Plains-toi, soupira Narh'su en arrivant à son tour. Tu aurais pu finir sur la montagne de la mort. Sans remède.

\- Ah HA ! Très drôle ! Qu'est-ce que j'vais foutre en Firone…

\- Tu te tais et tu y vas, soupira Sah'to. Pour ta gouverne il y a eu pas mal de mouvement ces derniers temps du côté du domaine Zora. Certains ont vu un cortège de Piaf s'y rendre comme si de rien n'était. De plus Vah Medoh a été apaisée, ce qui ne nous arrange pas. Si c'est l'œuvre du Héros, cela compromet le retour de notre seigneur. Dans cette région, il y a une source appelée la source du courage. C'est un lieu de culte de la déesse Hylia. Tu es chargé de surveiller cet endroit. Et pas de discussions !

Le jeune Yiga se garda de faire le moindre commentaire, poussa un faible soupir derrière son masque. Voyant qu'il ne râlait pas autant que ce qu'il redoutait, Sah'to le félicita pour avoir un peu mûri et cela fit grogner Kah'ge. L'officier les laissa là, s'en allant dans le repaire. Fuh'ma se jeta sur le dos de son jeune camarade, le félicitant pour sa réaffectation et Narh'su lui offrit un cadeau pour marquer le coup (des bananes frites, délicieusement grasses et bourrées de sucre).

Kah'ge les accepta, quand même content de retourner sur le terrain et satisfait d'avoir eu un super cadeau qui se mangeait. Ils grimpèrent sur le plateau au-dessus du repaire et se posèrent au soleil. C'était sans doute obscur de s'exposer à la chaleur infernale de la journée, mais Kah'ge ne pouvait plus rester enfermé ! Puis si jamais ils avaient trop chaud, il leur suffisait de descendre au repaire pour se refroidir. Les trois discutèrent de choses et d'autres.

Enfin plus exactement, Fuh'ma raconta toute leur mission dans les moindres détails (même ceux qui n'existaient pas), meublant largement pour les deux autres (Narh'su était trop occupé à se liquéfier sur le sable et Kah'ge à manger son cadeau).

Mais alors qu'ils bavardaient, Kah'ge remarqua à nouveau ces ombres. Il se redressa brutalement, surprenant Fuh'ma dans sa description d'infiltration. Même Narh'su se redressa (et pourtant quand il était décidé à paresser, il était très difficile de le faire bouger). Les deux fixèrent le ciel, comme leur comparse. Et les deux virent la même chose : un cortège de guerriers Piaf, armés d'arcs et de lances. Ils étaient particulièrement hauts dans le ciel et inaccessibles depuis leur position : impossible de les embusquer depuis le sol. Cette fois Narh'su fût le premier sur ses jambes, les mains plaquées en visière sur son masque alors que Fuh'ma siffla de surprise.

\- … J'pense pas que leur présence soit anodine, soupira Narh'su. Ils patrouillent. Leur formation et la façon dont ils quadrillent le secteur… Ils cherchent notre repaire.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demandèrent Kah'ge et Fuh'ma d'une même voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? répondit l'aîné un poil désabusé et blasé. Je ne fais que supposer. Mais Kah'ge avait raison : leur présence est totalement anormale. Et leurs mouvements aussi. Il faut prévenir maître Kohga.

\- Pour faire quoi ? demanda Kah'ge. Ils vont encore dire que ça ne nous regarde pas et qu'on devrait s'occuper de nos affaires !

Narh'su ne bougea pas. Malgré son masque, Kah'ge put sentir son regard sur sa personne. Il croisa simplement les bras, le souvenir de son séjour en Akkala encore gravé dans sa mémoire. Et surtout la réaction de Sah'to. Depuis il l'avait un peu au travers de la gorge. Il estimait que ses idées n'étaient pas mauvaises mais comme personne ne le prenait au sérieux, ça l'énervait. Et cela l'énerverait mille fois plus encore que Sah'to écoute Narh'su et pas lui. Sous prétexte que c'était l'aîné ou ce genre de choses. Le concerné se détourna sensiblement, baissant simplement ses bras.

\- Fuh'ma, tu as ce qu'il faut en talismans ? demanda l'aîné des trois.

\- Ouaip ! T'en as besoin ?

\- Moi, non. Toi, oui : tu vas te faire passer pour une femme et infiltrer la cité Gerudo. Essaie de trouver des Zoras. Si elles sont bien dans la cité, essaie de connaître le motif de leur séjour. Ensuite tu reviens sans faire de vagues.

\- Okay !

Fuh'ma sortit des talismans de ses affaires et les appliqua sur sa personne pour prendre l'apparence d'une voyageuse relativement délicate. Il prit la pose et se mit à glousser stupidement, afin de tester ses charmes sur ses compagnons. Il n'y eut aucune réaction des autres. Plus exactement devant son attitude puéril, Narh'su refusa de réagir et Kah'ge haussa simplement les épaules, comme si ce qu'il venait de réaliser n'était qu'une banalité. Et s'en était une pour tout bon Yiga. Mais cela vexa profondément Fuh'ma qu'aucun des deux ne lui fasse pas un gentil commentaire. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, Narh'su le frappa pour le faire taire : quand Fuh'ma était vexé, il était juste infernal ! Il parlait beaucoup trop à son goût et le tout pour essayer de susciter un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à réveiller chez lui : du remord.

\- Vous… vous faites quoi ?! demanda soudainement Kah'ge, confus.

\- On t'aide à prouver que tu as vu juste, répondit Narh'su. Tu peux parfois être con comme une planche mais t'as toujours eu un bon instinct sur les embrouilles : c'est ce qui énerve le chef. Tu sens les choses mais t'as jamais été foutu de les expliquer correctement ! Alors j'accepte de te croire pour les Zoras. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qu'elles fichent ici. Ensuite, j'irai voir notre chef. Et s'il faut que je le frappe pour lui faire entendre raison, j'me ferai un plaisir de le tabasser !

\- NYAHAHAHA ! Tu veux juste te battre contre lui encore ! s'étrangla de rire Fuh'ma.

Narh'su marqua un long temps d'arrêt, signe de sa profonde réflexion. Avant que sa main ne parte pour claquer Fuh'ma. Ce dernier esquiva le coup de justesse, sentant la main de l'autre caresser ses cheveux. Sauf que Narh'su était vif quand il était agacé : ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa crinière et il tira dessus pour le ramener vers lui, le faisant gémir de douleur ! Cela avait beau être une transformation, c'était affreusement désagréable ! Il piailla de plus belle, fortement contrarié. Comprenant que Fuh'ma n'allait pas se taire facilement, Narh'su sorti un de ses talismans qu'il colla sur la bouche de son cadet (après l'avoir léché afin de dégoûter Fuh'ma) et garda ses cheveux entre ses doigts pour qu'il arrête de dire des conneries.

\- Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? demanda Kah'ge, méfiant.

\- Oui. Tu as ma parole.

\- O-okay alors… Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?

\- Tu vas dans la région de Firone. T'as eu ta nouvelle affectation mais t'es pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Nous, on peut se permettre de ne pas obéir pour le moment. Alors… va là-bas. Je te jure sur la tête de Fuh'ma que je ferai tout pour qu'ils entendent raison.

Ce dernier protesta vivement mais personne ne comprit rien à ce qu'il disait. Alors Fuh'ma s'échappa de sa prise, arracha le talisman avant de pester et de cracher, dégoûté à mort de ce que l'autre avait osé faire et râla sur la modification qu'il avait fait sur son masque qui lui permettait de tirer sa langue au travers sans avoir à l'enlever. L'autre haussa les épaules avant de pointer le désert du doigt et Fuh'ma disparut immédiatement. Kah'ge regarda Narh'su, perplexe : il avait été affecté à leur équipe et ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Mais Kah'ge ne se considérait pas spécialement proche de lui. Le voir prendre une telle initiative, cela le laissait sceptique. Il savait l'autre ambitieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnait à l'aider ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? demanda Kah'ge.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Réponds-moi, andouille !

\- J'en sais rien, moi. J'avais envie aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

\- Narsuke !

\- RAH ! Mais arrêtez de m'appeler par mon prénom ! S'moche ! J'aime pas !

\- Parle alors !

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- NARSUUUUUKE !

\- MAIS CA SUFFIT OUI ?!

Il y avait bien une chose que Narh'su détestait le plus au monde, c'était d'être appelé par son prénom complet. Kah'ge l'avait découvert à cause de Sah'to qui l'appelait comme ça pour le recadrer mais Fuh'ma et lui, ils disaient ça pour rigoler. Pour l'embêter. Et il l'avait toujours pris comme une mauvaise blague, boudant beaucoup mais sans jamais lever la voix. Aussi en l'entendant crier de la sorte, Kah'ge se recula, choqué. Narh'su était super flegmatique. Il… ne s'énervait jamais et prenait tout avec un certain détachement.

C'était donc super rare de le voir se mettre en colère comme il venait de le faire. Et ce dernier n'en semblait pas spécialement fier, vu qu'il passa sa main sur son masque, exaspéré de s'être laissé à l'emportement. Encore plus quand ce dernier n'aidait pas Kah'ge à être en confiance.

\- J'ai mes raisons, déclara simplement Narh'su. Va où tu dois aller. Juste… fais-moi confiance. Okay ?

\- … Okay.

Narh'su approuva à son tour et Kah'ge ne sut quoi dire de plus. Alors il se glissa jusqu'à l'entrée du repaire, pensant préparer son voyage jusqu'à Firone. Il frotta nerveusement son bras quand il pénétra dans sa chambre. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui cachait des choses et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il se hâta de rassembler ses affaires et cette fois, il veilla à ne pas oublier ses armes ! Sur le départ, il ne croisa ni Narh'su ni Sah'to. Ce qui lui procura un sentiment étrange : quand il avait commencé à être sur le terrain, il avait été retenu par son officier et était parti avec ses camarades.

Là… il était seul.

* * *

**Et oui, y a des choses bizarres qui se passent pendant que notre Héros est en vadrouille :3c ! Merci de m'avoir lu ~! Rendez-vous très vite pour la suite !**


	22. Errance

**Chapitre 20 - Errance**

Link avait fui le domaine Zora. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots : dans son état actuel, il refusait d'approcher qui que ce soit. Il avait alors quitté Vah Ruta, Mipha et le domaine dans la plus grande des précipitations pour échouer en Akkala. Il savait qu'il aurait un peu de répit avant de devoir se confronter de nouveau aux Zoras et s'attaquer à Vah Rudania lui paraissait être un endroit certain où il n'allait pas en rencontrer de sitôt. A dire vrai, il aurait aimé se reposer, se détendre dans l'abri du domaine quelques jours et repartir. Mais il craignait que Bazz n'ait déjà tout raconté aux autres et qu'il ne soit activement recherché pour être purifié. Ce qu'il ne supporterait pas dans son état de fatigue.

Il était assis sur le bord du sanctuaire Moa'Kishito, tout près du relai du pied de la montagne, réfléchissant à un nouveau plan d'attaque. Les Gorons ne seraient pas une mince affaire. Pas parce qu'ils lui étaient hostiles. C'était plus le climat qui l'était pour lui. S'il ne voulait pas s'enflammer bêtement à l'approche même du secteur, il allait devoir trouver une protection efficace et la seule qu'il connaissait, elle était placardée sur le mur du relai. Le hic ? Il n'avait aucun des composants nécessaires à sa préparation. Soit il allait devoir risquer sa vie en brûlant vivant soit il allait devoir attendre. Sauf qu'attendre laisserait le temps aux Zoras d'étendre leurs recherches jusqu'en dehors du domaine.

Sentant son bras trembler furieusement, Link passa sa main libre dessus et grimaça en sentant déjà les yeux se former sous le tissu de son vêtement. La croissance de ces choses était de plus en plus rapide. Le pouvoir de Mipha ne les contenait absolument pas. Il soignait son corps des blessures qu'il avait récoltées. Mais il n'empêchait pas la corruption de gagner du terrain sur sa personne. Link releva sa manche et se mutila une nouvelle fois. C'était une sensation affreuse entre une douleur insupportable, comme se sectionner un membre à part entière de sa personne et une profonde délivrance de s'être détaché d'un parasite. Et plus il répétait l'opération, plus les retirer était une épreuve qu'il peinait à surmonter.

Peut-être que l'obtention de nouveaux emblèmes de courage l'aiderait ? Chaque fois qu'il en avait obtenu un certain nombre, il lui suffisait de prier Hylia pour qu'elle lui octroie un peu plus de sa force. Notamment de sa vitalité. Peut-être que ce processus pourrait enrailler la corruption ? Il ne savait pas trop comment tout cela fonctionnait mais vu qu'il avait un lien profond avec les esprits et les âmes, peut-être que cette intervention divine saurait le sauver de sa situation périlleuse. Il soupira faiblement alors qu'il sortit la lame purificatrice de son fourreau. Il la regarda longuement : depuis qu'il avait surmonté son épreuve, elle ne lui parlait que ponctuellement. Juste pour lui rappeler qu'il était en danger de mort.

Rester abattu n'étant pas dans sa nature, Link rangea son épée, soigna sa blessure liée à l'arrachage des yeux de son corps avant de se couvrir correctement et de rabattre sa capuche sur la tête. Il n'avait pas encore mis la main sur des boisseaux de riz comme suggéré par Mipha, de ce fait son visage était toujours un problème. Il roula des yeux se dirigea vers le relai. Avec de la chance, Terry aurait de quoi le dépanner moyennant quelques rubis. Ses économies n'étaient pas flamboyantes sans être ridicules. Juste de quoi survivre. Il trotta tranquillement du sanctuaire jusqu'au relai et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Comme il s'y attendait, Terry était là. Assis en tailleur dans le fond du relai, il attendait le jour à venir en somnolant. Link s'approcha silencieusement. Avant de s'agenouiller et de tapoter sur son épaule. Le pauvre marchand sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant pas à être arraché de son sommeil de la sorte. Link signa pour le calmer tout en gardant la tête basse pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage. C'était certainement suspect, mais il n'avait pas mieux !

\- M'sieur l'client ! soupira de soulagement Terry. Je n'm'y attendais pas ! Que puis-je pour vous ?!

\- « Boisseau de riz ? » signa Link.

\- Ow, fit le marchand dépité et abattu. Je n'en ai malheureusement pas avec moi… Mais d'ici quelques jours, avec de la chance, j'aurai du stock !

\- « Je suis pressé » répondit Link. « Merci quand même. »

Il se détourna et attendit de lui tourner le dos pour se relever, gardant ses mains sur sa capuche pour empêcher qui que ce soit de voir son visage. Terry se releva péniblement, malgré l'énorme sac qu'il portait sur son dos et trotta rapidement pour barrer la route à un Link irrité : cela ne l'enchantait pas de se comporter comme il le faisait, il ne voulait pas devenir désagréable. Mais il n'avait pas la patience de gérer la curiosité de son « ami » marchand.

\- Vous avez mauvaise mine m'sieur client. Il serait plus prudent de vous reposer avant de repartir. Je vais me mettre en quête immédiate de vos boisseaux de riz. Comme ça vous les aurez à votre réveil !

C'était certainement une délicate attention. Gentille même. Avec du souci et de l'intérêt pour son bien-être. Mais sans qu'il n'explique pourquoi, Link éprouva une colère sourde. Sinistre. Rampant sous sa peau et diffusant une chaleur insupportable dans tout son corps. Alors il releva son visage défiguré vers Terry, le faisant glapir de surprise et de peur alors qu'il l'attrapa sans tendresse par le col et le ramena vers lui, le forçant à regarder sa face hideuse.

Il put voir son visage se tordre sous la peur, de le voir transpirer à grosses gouttes d'angoisse, trembler de terreur et l'entendit presque supplier pour sa vie. Dans ses yeux de merlans frits, brillaient une flamme de dégoût pour ce qu'il voyait sur sa face et dont la découverte serait un traumatisme à vie. Enervé par sa réaction et pour seule mise en garde, Link lui colla une pichenette sur le nez. Rien de bien méchant. Mais vu l'état de terreur du marchand, cela suffit à ce qu'il tombe tout seul au sol, s'arrachant de sa prise plus lâche avant qu'il ne fuît pour sa vie, en hurlant, réveillant tout le monde dans le relai.

Link sursauta quand le gérant demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il cacha son visage et signa qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, que le marchand avait pris peur sans raison et sortit de la tente pour se planter devant le feu pour attendre que la panique passe. Il était… horrifié. Il… il avait menacé et terrifié jusqu'à la moelle le pauvre Terry. Même si cet homme n'était pas une lumière, c'était quelqu'un de gentil et surtout inoffensif ! Avait-il eu besoin de le menacer de la sorte ? Surtout qu'il s'était proposé à lui chercher des boisseaux de riz le temps de son sommeil ! Pourquoi avait agi de façon aussi ignoble alors qu'il ne faisait que s'inquiéter pour lui ?

\- _Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour toi, _susurra une voix dans son dos_._

Il se retourna immédiatement, surpris que quelqu'un lui dise cela. Mais ne trouvant personne, il fronça les sourcils.

\- _Il ne s'inquiétait que de l'argent que tu allais dépenser pour ses affaires. Ta vie n'a aucune sorte d'importance pour lui. Seul l'argent l'intéresse !_

Link tourna sur lui-même. Inquiet d'entendre cette voix clairement sans en trouver le propriétaire. Comprenant qu'il délirait probablement à cause de la fatigue et de la faim, il ouvrit son sac et regarda les ingrédients dont il disposait pour se faire un bon petit repas. Il avait encore du poisson qu'il avait séché pour mieux le conserver. Il pouvait utiliser les étranges capacités de stockage de la tablette pour garder du poisson ou de la viande crue mais il était toujours dérangé à l'idée de trouver ces derniers pourris pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Cela ne s'était jamais produit jusqu'à maintenant mais il ne parvenait pas à entièrement se reposer sur la technologie de la tablette. Puis il avait appris plein de choses sur la cuisine depuis un moment, autant appliquer ces connaissances au lieu de les balayer du revers de la main à cause d'une tablette issue d'une technologie oubliée et inconnue. Il dessala son poisson à grande eau avant de regarder la marmite. Il avait quelques champignons et des herbes d'Hyrule pour accompagner le tout. Ce serait simple mais bon.

Il réserva son poisson et commença à sortir champignon et herbe. L'idée d'un bon repas lui faisait envie et il salivait d'avance au fumet délicat qu'il allait obtenir. Vu l'heure matinale, personne n'attendrait qu'il finisse pour cuir son repas après lui, de ce fait, il pouvait faire un plat un peu long en préparation !

\- _Trop long_, murmura la voix. _Il sera meilleur cru !_

Link battit des cils quand il fût envahi par une odeur de poisson. Et que le goût se diffusa dans sa bouche, saturant ses papilles. Il réalisa après coup qu'il était en train de dévorer son poisson… cru ! Tout juste dessalé. Il voulut recracher, mais il n'y… parvint pas. Il y avait une envie furieuse au fond de lui de déchirer des chairs avec ses dents, de massacrer les entrailles sans aucune honte ni gêne. Sauf que ces dernières étaient affreusement amères et cela ne lui fit recracher tout immédiatement. Il passa une main tremblante sur sa bouche alors qu'il regarda le poisson sacrifié avec horreur et dégoût : qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se releva d'un bond, se dépêchant de nettoyer son bazar avant de s'éloigner, tremblant d'un sentiment d'excitation et de peur panique…

Il savait que c'était une course contre la montre avant que son corps ne cède à la corruption. Sauf qu'il… ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait. Il massa ses mains entre elles, essayant d'en calmer les tremblements. Il ne devait en parler à personne. La rumeur du Héros d'Hyrule malade ou contaminé ne devait absolument pas se propager. Cela signerait provoquerait un désespoir infini et donnerait bien trop l'avantage à leur ennemi ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela ! Et pour cela, il devait voyager seul, incognito et de préférence loin des villages ou des concentrations de vie.

Il inspira profondément et attrapa sa tablette. Il fit glisser ses doigts tremblants dessus, jusqu'à accéder à l'arsenal. Cette tablette était fantastique de lui permettre de voyager avec autant d'armes en si peu d'espace. Elle avait ses limites mais elle était fichtrement bien pratique dans sa situation. Calmement, il échangea son épée de Légende contre une épée de soldat. Bien moins résistante et bien moins forte. Mais plus passe-partout. Personne ne reconnaître l'épée de Légende (bien que des gens doutaient qu'elle fût la seule et originale) et il pourrait voyager bien plus sereinement. Il glissa l'épée de soldat dans son dos et releva sa capuche d'Hylien sur sa tête avant de s'éloigner hâtivement.

Un sanctuaire ! Il lui fallait trouver un sanctuaire ! Vérifier que la déesse ne l'ait pas totalement abandonné… Des gens avaient besoin de lui. Comme Daruk et Urbosa encore prisonniers dans leurs bêtes divines ! Puis Zelda ! Si son entreprise échouait, alors… alors il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options de secours. A part se hâter d'aller chercher Rudania et Naboris rapidement. Pour les sauver. Et voir s'il lui restait assez d'énergie pour se débarrasser de Ganon. Tout le monde lui rabâchait que la princesse se battait depuis cent ans pour empêcher le Fléau de s'abattre. Qu'elle l'attendait au château… il ne pouvait pas faiblir ici !

\- _Cette garce n'en a rien à faire de toi. A ses yeux, tu n'es qu'un pion sur le plateau des dieux ! Combien de temps vas-tu encore te voiler la face, Link ? Combien de temps encore vas-tu être leur esclave ?_

Le jeune Prodige plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et pressa le pas. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement avant qu'il ne perde totalement la raison. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et siffla dans l'espoir que sa monture l'entende. Mais il avait souvenir qu'elle était restée bien loin d'ici et qu'elle ne puisse le rejoindre. Il retourna donc au relai demander de l'aide au gérant. Ce dernier fût ferme et sec : s'il n'avait pas d'autres montures d'enregistrées, il devait se passer de leur service. Il proposa bien de louer un de leurs chevaux mais le gérant refusa : ces montures avaient déjà leur propriétaire, il s'en occupait juste ! Si malheur leur arrivait, ce serait de sa faute et nullement celle de Link. Ce dernier proposa des rubis pour en acheter un mais l'autre n'en avait aucun à vendre : quoi que veuille tenter l'aventurier, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Ce qu'il dû faire. Il s'éloigna du relai, en quête d'un sanctuaire et si au passage les ingrédients qu'il fallait pour créer le remède ignifuge pour la montagne de la mort, son voyage ne serait pas aussi vain que ce qu'il pensait.

**ooo**

Quand Lonni avait été repérée par ce Bokoblin bleu, elle avait cru sa vie finie : elle n'était pas faite pour le combat et la fuite était souvent sa seule option. Si elle était encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle avait toujours su fuir pour sa survie. Et même si elle était toujours dans la panade malgré ses nombreux déboires, elle n'abandonnait pas facilement les routes. Ce n'était pas évident d'être femme et voyageuse. Mais elle avait un objectif en tête : rencontrer une légende vivante qui avait la même passion qu'elle !

Sauf que quand une flèche, venue de nulle part, se planta soudainement dans sa jambe, elle eut plus que peur pour sa vie : elle se pensait totalement foutue. Avec une telle blessure, le Bokoblin n'aurait aucun mal à la retrouver et la rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure de ses blessures ! Ce qui l'inquiétait bien plus c'était qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu d'archers ! Ce Bokoblin se battait avec une lance ! Alors d'où venait cette flèche et pourquoi elle en avait été la cible ? Les Lezalfos étaient rapides, ils savaient se glisser près de leur proie et victime afin de les réclamer si jamais ils étaient plusieurs sur le coup. Sauf qu'ici, aucun de ces foutus lézards !

Lonni rampa de plus belle, essayant de se mettre hors de vue du Bokoblin : en vain ! Ce dernier traça sans peine l'odeur du sang et remonta jusqu'à elle. En la voyant au sol, blessée et sans défense, le monstre sauta de joie devant sa victoire. Lonni sut qu'elle allait mourir ici et maintenant. Il n'existait aucun preux chevalier et son idole qu'elle recherchait si désespérément sera à jamais un rêve inachevé ! Elle croisa ses mains et pria Hylia pour que son salut sans y croire. Quand le Bokoblin s'immobilisa soudainement, reniflant l'air comme sentant soit un prédateur soit une potentielle autre victime, Lonni crut que la déesse en personne allait la sauver de son malheureux accident !

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand quelque chose s'écrasa avec une violence exceptionnelle le crâne du Bokoblin. Fendant presque son crâne en deux sous la violence du coup. Il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes avant de réaliser l'ombre dans le dos du Bokoblin. Avant que le corps du monstre ne soit lardé de coups d'épée, le traversant de part en part, la couvrant de son sang. Elle retint une violente nausée devant la barbarie avec laquelle le monstre fût exécuté devant elle et se recula à grande peine quand son « sauveur »…

Était-ce encore un humain ?! Des oreilles pointues, prouvant que c'était bien un Hylien. Des cheveux dont le blond avait été souillé par le sang, et repoussés en arrière dans une coiffure improbable. Mais sa face était… hideuse. Parce que la moitié semblait avoir pourri, totalement noire et absolument loin d'être lisse, comme si quelque chose bougeait sous sa peau. Sans oublier ce sourire malsain qui étirait ses lèvres.

Qui que fût cette personne, elle laissa tomber le cadavre sans vie du Bokoblin. Mais avant même d'attendre que le cadavre ne se dissipe dans un nuage de fumée comme tous les autres monstres, l'aventurier pourfendit la créature et plongea dans ses entrailles en quête de ses ressources exploitables, n'épargnant rien du spectacle à Lonni (qui ne put en supporter davantage et rendit son déjeuner dans un buisson). Elle était sur la route pour se rendre au relai sud d'Akkala et elle doutait d'y parvenir entière. Encore plus parce qu'il se tourna vers elle, tout sourire pour lui tendre une dent qu'il venait de soigneusement de lui arracher.

\- M… MONSTRE ! hurla-t-elle. VA T'EN ! LAISSE-MOI !

L'aventurier s'immobilisa, perdant son sourire malsain. Avant de signer. Elle se recroquevilla, essayant d'ignorer sa jambe douloureuse : voilà qu'il ne parlait pas en plus ! Et elle ne maîtrisait pas l'Hylien signé ! Elle refusa qu'il s'approche, criant plus fort à chaque pas qu'il tentait vers elle. Laissant une grande perplexité se peindre sur ses traits juvéniles. Il avait perdu sa folie passagère mais elle refusait de se laisser duper par son air mignon et perdu, n'ayant rien oublié de la brute animale qu'elle avait vue juste avant.

\- J-je cherchais j-juste K-Kilton… le sp… spécialiste des mo… monstres, bredouilla-t-elle, mains plaquées sur sa blessure. J-je pensais pas e-en trouver un plus répugnant que ceux qu'on connaissait d… déjà en Hyrule !

L'aventurier lâcha la dent ensanglantée qu'il avait en main et franchit les derniers mètres entre eux, tombant à genoux devant elle. Lonni voulut crier, alerter n'importe qui dans le coin, chercher d'une aide désespérée mais il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Sa main pleine de sang. Dans laquelle avait reposé cette dent. Elle manqua de tourner de l'œil. Mais elle n'était pas prête pour voir de plus près ce visage hideux ! Elle détourna le regard, sentant de nouveau reflux remonter dans sa gorge. L'autre cacha immédiatement son visage. Elle devait l'éloigner d'elle. Et de Kilton ! Pas question qu'il s'entiche de cette chose, qu'importe ce qu'elle fût avant ! Il avait l'air à peu près humain et conscient actuellement… autant en profiter !

\- S-si tu ch-cherches Kilton il n'est trouvable que… que si tu as… tué un Lynel ! Un Lynel bleu a-au moins, blanc s-si tu es héroïque ! s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était des mensonges, elle en était consciente. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'envoyer vers une mort certaine ! Personne ne revenait vivant d'un affrontement contre un Lynel ! Blanc de surcroît s'il était assez bête pour la croire. En voyant son expression de reconnaissance sur la partie humaine de son visage, elle éprouva une pointe de remord : il avait l'air d'un gamin paumé et livré à lui-même. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il venait de faire devant ses yeux et ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire si sa folie meurtrière ne s'était pas calmée avant qu'il ne la tue sans raison !

Il fouilla dans sa sacoche et déposa une fiole de soin avant de fuir sans demander son reste. Elle repoussa la fiole du pied, la renversant sans prendre la peine de l'utiliser. Elle devait s'occuper de cette flèche, cherche de l'aide et prévenir qui voudra bien l'entendre qu'un monstre plus terrifiant qu'un Lynel rôdait dans le coin. Il ne devait pas avoir accès au relai ni à un village ! Qui sait ce dont il serait capable ! Elle lutta péniblement pour se défaire de la flèche et s'occuper de sa blessure. Elle trouva un peu de force pour se lever et essaya de se mettre en route. Ses appels à l'aide n'avaient rien donné tout à l'heure mais elle ne perdait pas espoir de trouver secours sur le chemin. A peine mit elle le pied sur la route que deux personnes passèrent en cheval.

Elle les appela avec l'énergie du désespoir et les deux cavaliers s'approchèrent rapidement un air soucieux au visage. Le plus jeune posa pied à terre et vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, la soutenant pour l'approcher de sa monture docile.

\- Vous arrivez à pic ! souffla Lonni une fois sur la monture.

\- A dire vrai ma petite dame, on est venus pour vous. Un étrange voyageur nous a prévenu qu'une aventurière avait été blessée lors de sa fuite contre un monstre, expliqua le deuxième cavalier, main sur la garde de son épée, sur le qui-vive.

\- Il était blond, couvert de sang et un visage défiguré ? demanda Lonni, sceptique alors qu'ils prirent la route vers le relai sud d'Akkala.

\- Ah difficile à dire, répondit le cavalier qui l'avait fait monter sur son cheval. Il avait le visage couvert d'une capuche toute rapiécée. Il a payé rubis sur l'ongle pour qu'on vous porte secours. Il s'est même excusé de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver lui-même !

\- Un drôle de type, pesta l'autre cavalier. Mais on va vous ramener en sécurité, vous nous expliquerez tout là-bas !

Lonni approuva silencieusement et pinça ses lèvres : il y avait plusieurs heures de marche entre le lieu de son agression et le relai sud d'Akkala. Il n'avait pas pu traverser une telle distance en aussi peu de temps ! Est-ce qu'Hylia lui avait envoyé un sauveur à son image ? Elle, Lonni, jeune Hylienne passionnée de monstres ? En quête de son idole, Kilton ? Si c'était le cas, c'était une façon cruelle de la blâmer ! Elle secoua la tête et se laissa guider en silence jusqu'au relai afin de recevoir soin et un repos bien mérité. Pour sûr, elle n'oublierait pas cette chose et elle n'allait pas se gêner pour le dénoncer si elle recroisait sa route !

**ooo**

Il devait agir et vite. C'était la seule pensée cohérente qui dansait dans l'esprit de Link. Son corps ne lui obéissait de moins en moins et avec cela, il y avait… ces… choses en lui… ces pulsions qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Ce débordement de violence et de haine. Cette colère incontrôlable qui l'envahissait et le rendait fou car cette rage était vieille, puissante et indomptée. Muselée et ignorée, elle déferlait dans son être avec une force qu'il ne pouvait refreiner. Faisant ces étranges crises où il perdait littéralement la raison.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Kilton. Un spécialiste des monstres ? Il pourrait peut-être l'aider. Link n'en était pas certain mais il ne risquait rien à l'approcher. Cette femme avait été juste horrifiée en le voyant de près et il sut au fond de lui que ses amis et ses proches auraient une réaction similaire. Et cela lui fendait le cœur. Il voulait tellement revoir Asarim, se sentir protégé et aimé dans ses bras. Ou même Bazz, le capitaine de la garde qui était à la fois un frère de cœur et un tendre ami. Voire Sidon, le prince des Zoras que rien ne semblait ébranler. Peut-être qu'ils…

Il se ravisa immédiatement : s'ils affichaient la même expression que cette femme, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il fouilla dans sa tablette, au niveau du stockage des ressources, voir s'il avait quelque chose appartenait à un Lynel qu'il avait déjà combattu. Malheureusement, la grande fée protectrice de Cocorico lui avait déjà demandé ces ressources pour renforcer son équipement. De ce fait, il allait devoir donc affronter un nouveau un Lynel. Dans l'Alpage d'Akkala. Consultant sa carte, il réalisa que ce n'était pas si loin que cela de Robbie. L'un des trois « sages » Sheikah avec Purah et Impa. Il pourrait toujours faire un détour si les choses se compliquaient pour lui.

Le seul Lynel qu'il connaissait dans le coin se situait dans les Alpages d'Akkala. Soit au nord de sa position actuelle. Il soupira faiblement : cela allait faire une trotte à pied. Et il n'avait trouvé aucun sanctuaire dans le coin qui le rapproche de cette destination. La seule chose qu'il devait espérer c'était que son corps tienne le coup. Mais au-delà de ça, il espérait que son esprit ne déraille pas en chemin. Il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour perdre si facilement la tête. Perdre le contrôle comme ça, c'était effrayant. Il s'ignorait aussi faible. Presque… démuni face à lui-même.

Son voyage du sud d'Akkala jusqu'au nord ne fût pas de tout repos. Parce qu'il rencontra beaucoup de monstres. Et que chaque affrontement se fit dans une violence qu'il sous-estimait. A chaque nouvelle crise, à chaque fois qu'il se « réveillait » de sa transe, il réalisait l'horreur dans laquelle il s'était versé. Sans parvenir à l'éviter. La seule chose dont il se souvenait ou en tout cas qu'il éprouvait avec certitude c'était cet immense sentiment soulagement. Comme si cette boucherie était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Sauf qu'il n'en voulait pas ! Pas de façon consciente ! Comme si une part profonde de lui réclamait cette violence pour se calmer…

Pire encore : à chaque nouvelle crise, la corruption semblait s'enfoncer toujours plus dans son corps. Retirer ces manifestations physiques était de plus en plus pénible et douloureux, voire juste impossible ! Il hésita tellement de fois à appeler la bénédiction de Mipha mais il refusait toujours au dernier moment : épuiser les ressources de la Zora n'était pas une option ! Il avait besoin qu'elle garde ses forces pour qu'elle puisse toujours déployer la force de Vah Ruta dans son combat contre le Fléau. Alors il pansait ses plaies et priait avec ferveur à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait dans un charnier suite à ses folies meurtrières.

Il gardait si peu de souvenirs de ces moments, comme si un « autre lui » ressortait à ce moment. Il espérait bien que non mais d'un il n'y avait jamais de témoin humain pour lui dire ce qu'il en était et les rares monstres encore debout étaient plus souvent à l'agonie, se battant avec leurs dernières ressources, comme cherchant à l'éliminer coûte que coûte. Alors quand enfin le nord d'Akkala s'ouvrit devant lui, il sut qu'il n'était plus loin de trouver enfin quelqu'un pour l'aider. Malheureusement, il ne se rappela que de son escale très brève au relai nord d'Akkala, juste le temps de se reposer. Et certainement pas d'avoir couru les plaines en dormant car ce qu'il trouva en face de lui l'effraya.

Il aperçut en premier un immense Lynel bleu, le dominant avec sa lance. Le monstre ne semblait pas en forme, une de ses mains posée sur le sol, un de ses genoux fléchi, soutenant difficilement le poids de son corps. Mais il grognait sinistrement, comme si malgré son état, il refusait d'abandonner le combat. Ce qui frappa Link ensuite, ce fût une horrible douleur. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi en voyant sa blessure et comprendre qu'il l'avait gagné dans son « duel » avec le Lynel. Quand et comment il s'était battu contre ? Il possible de dire. Mais en trouvant une de ses cornes dans sa main, il sut qu'il avait probablement arraché ce butin sans le tuer. Ce qui était extrêmement cruel et particulièrement violent !

Le monstre se redressa péniblement, tout dans ses gestes et son comportement trahissait une fatigue évidente. Ses blessures aussi, très nombreuses. Mais aucune n'était mortelle. Des traces d'humiliation, pensa Link pour lui-même. Des blessures qui ne tuent pas, c'était humiliant au possible pour eux. Ils ne connaissaient que la victoire ou la mort. Ce genre de combat devait probablement l'avoir profondément humilié et énervé. Malgré sa souffrance, Link l'imita, coinçant son étrange butin dans ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas été épargné. Un miracle qu'il ne soit pas encore inconscient ! Même s'il sentait qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. Le Lynel poussa un rugissement de rage, affirmant sa volonté de se battre et se jeta avec ses ultimes forces, dans une bataille que Link n'était pas certain de gagner.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à devoir parer une attaque frontale (doutant terriblement que ses bras en supportent l'impact), Link battit des cils quand le Lynel se mit à renifler l'air. Avant de frapper frénétiquement ses sabots sur le sol. « Un intrus ! » réalisa l'Hylien en se reculant doucement, lui faisant face, juste pour appréhender l'origine de ce changement dans le comportement du Lynel. Ce dernier gronda sourdement, comme cherchant la nouvelle menace : il refusait de fuir. Mais il refusait de s'engager dans son duel avec Link tant que cette présence le dérangerait. Link le regarda sortir son arc et placer sa flèche électrique, prêt à le bander.

Il ne lisait pas ses expressions faciales, car leur visage ne laissait pas spécialement de place à des expressions faciles à comprendre pour les humains. Mais il lisait son langage corporel. Ce dernier trahissait tout de son état, de son humeur et de son fonctionnement. Il ignorait pourquoi et comment il reconnaissait ce genre de changement. Calmement, Link plaça ses mains sur le sol et voûta le dos, lui indiquant sa méfiance également. Et en voyant le monstre le dominer de sa stature, il sut qu'il affirmait à qui essayait de lui voler sa proie qu'il était SON butin à lui et personne d'autre. Charmant.

« Pardon, Revali ! » pensa l'Hylien quand il fit appel au pouvoir du Prodige des Piafs, faisant appel aux courants ascendants pour se hisser au plus vite en hauteur. Il se retint de lâcher prise quand il déploya sa paravoile et que son corps fût traîné vers le haut par les courants. C'était une très, TRES mauvaise idée ! Il ne serait clairement pas tiré d'affaire une fois là-haut mais pour le moment, il devait instaurer une grande distance entre lui et ce Lynel proche de la mort : ses attaques allaient être dévastatrices et furieuses, s'assurant de le tuer au prochain coup ! Et il n'avait pas les ressources pour y résister. Le voyant s'éloigner trop vite à son goût, le Lynel banda son arc et commença à décocher ses flèches électriques pour le faire tomber. Par chance Link s'éloigna assez vite pour éviter les traits meurtriers et repéra, alors qu'il était en hauteur, un sanctuaire dont la lueur orangée lui indiquait qu'il n'y était jamais allé.

Il surveilla les mouvements du Lynel, dont les flèches avaient cessé de pleuvoir et qui suivait sa progression avec des hurlements de rage, indignés et furieux. Comme il marchait dans sa direction, Link redouta de perdre trop d'altitude et d'être de nouveau à sa portée. Mais le Lynel ne put le pourchasser aussi loin dans son état. La dernière image qu'il eut ce monstre fût de le voir s'effondrer au sol, à bout de force mais loin d'être vaincu. Si leurs chemins se croisaient à nouveau, Link ne doutait pas qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas son affront… et comme il avait une chance infinie, il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes au moment même il s'écrasa sur la falaise qui menait au sanctuaire.

Il pesta lourdement et escalada tant bien que mal. Mais le sang qu'il perdait couplé à la fatigue d'un combat qu'il avait mené sans s'en souvenir et la chute soudaine d'adrénaline lui firent perdre soudainement toutes ses forces. Ses pieds glissèrent sur la roche ruisselante et ses bras ne purent le tracter plus haut, en sécurité. Il lâcha prise. Et tomba.

* * *

**Il n'a pas été évident d'écrire sur ce chapitre car je n'avais pas accès à ma carte à ce moment. Et je me suis plantée de relai 8D Il m'a fallu tout corriger en urgence. Link est de plus en plus affecté par la corruption :v D'ailleurs, dans "A New Calamity" de Faith, sa Linke est aussi affectée par la malice et l'approche qui a été faite pour l'impossibilité de Mipha pour la soigner était très intéressante. Je vous invite toujours à lire ce fancomic :3 Y a plein de truc intéressant dedans :o**


	23. Kilton

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent. Parce que... ce que je voulais développer dedans étant assez bref, je n'avais pas envie de partir sur le reste immédiatement 8D Pardon pour ça ! Et merci de continuer de lire cette histoire :3 Et pour vos adorables commentaires**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Kilton**

Quand Link ouvrit les yeux, ce fût avec une violente douleur traversant tout son corps. Il poussa un faible gémissement, essayant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Sa mémoire était encore plus confuse que lors de son réveil au plateau du prélude. Pourtant cette fois il y avait une présence. Il cligna des yeux, pour en chasser le trouble. Et sursauta en trouvant un inconnu penché sur lui. Ce dernier eut autant peur que lui et se recula précipitamment.

Link se redressa et l'observa, essayant d'analyser au mieux sa situation. L'homme, si cela en était un, avait un physique atypique. Pour ne pas dire inquiétant. Contrairement aux Hyliens qu'il avait croisés, cet homme avait une peau grise. Difficile à dire si cela était naturel ou pas car il avait peint sa peau, notamment ses lèvres sur lesquelles il avait dessiné deux crocs, représentant les dents des chauves-souris. De plus il s'était ajouté des griffes aux bras et aux pieds. Quoi que pour les pieds, Link n'en était pas certain, la raison étant qu'il ne voyait aucune distinction de couleur entre ses jambes et ses pieds.

Mais aussi étrange était son physique, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Link ne ressentait aucune hostilité ni danger venant de lui. Il détourna alors son attention de lui afin de voir où est-ce qu'il était. Il… se souvenait tout juste du Lynel bleu, de sa fuite et du sanctuaire… et de sa chute à cause de la pluie. Tout son être tressaillit au souvenir du choc quand il avait heurté avec violence un obstacle inconnu. Il trouva, derrière l'inconnu, une sorte de structure faite de bric et de broc, ressemblant vaguement à une sorte d'échoppe. Le haut avait été endommagé, comme si quelque chose l'avait écrasé.

Probablement lui, Link n'en était pas certain. Il remarqua alors qu'il était sur une sorte d'îlot au milieu d'un lac. En face de lui, une tour de pierre se dressait fièrement sur des hauteurs impossibles à escalader. Sans doute celle du sanctuaire. Il était donc tombé au pied du pic qu'il avait tenté d'escalader ? Et dans sa chance improbable, il s'était écrasé sur le machin de cet individu ? Une chance que le choc ne l'ait pas tué. Et à dire vrai, il ignorait totalement comment il avait survécu à une telle chute !

Il scruta les alentours : l'îlot était cerné par une sorte de petit lac ou d'étang. Au fond duquel fleurissait de larges et énormes fleurs mauves, donnant aux alentours une couleur sinistre qui allait de pair avec le personnage. La pluie avait cessé, ce qui était déjà un miracle même s'il ne se sentait pas le courage de reprendre son ascension immédiatement. La nuit était clairement tombée et au-dessus de lui planait de sinistre et noir nuage encore lourd d'une pluie qui menaçait de reprendre sous peu.

Il se tourna alors vers l'inconnu. Ce dernier avait joint ses mains, en signe de prière ou bien d'attente, difficile à dire. Voyant qu'il l'étudiait en silence, l'homme eut un sursaut avec un cri indéfinissable. Avant de sourire, roulant pratiquement ses yeux dans ses orbites.

\- T-tu es enfin réveillé, s'exclama l'homme soulagé. Ta chute a été spectaculaire, je t'ai bien cru mort. Enfin, je t'ai ramassé et soigné même si… le mal dont tu souffres ne trouvera aucun remède de la main de l'homme.

Link écarquilla les yeux et plaqua sa main sur son visage avant de voir qu'il avait en effet pris soin de lui, changeant ses bandages et surveillant la croissance de son parasitage. Il battit des cils avant de froncer les sourcils et de signer agressivement. L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air confus.

\- Je ne comprends pas ton langage, répondit-il. Ces gestes servent à parler aux autres, pas à moi.

Un simple grognement gronda dans la gorge de Link : vraiment, qu'il était pénible de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre des autres ! il n'avait jamais de carnet sur lui au cas où quelqu'un ne comprenait pas son langage des signes. La raison étant qu'en étant toujours en voyage, ledit carnet s'abîmait au-delà de toute utilisation possible. Entre l'eau, le sable, la chaleur voire même le feu, il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un support fiable. Devant son dépit, l'homme s'approcha de l'étrange structure, fouilla derrière ce qui ressemblait à un comptoir. Et revint vers lui.

\- Tiens, prends ceci. C'est un carreau d'ardoise, avec cette craie tu pourras te faire comprendre. Je comprends beaucoup de langages écrits, ne sois pas inquiet.

Link prit l'ardoise, sceptique : il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses avant. Le rectangle était noir, assez fin et une surface relativement lisse. Puis il prit la pierre blanche que l'autre lui tendit et la fixa un moment, perplexe : qu'était-il sensé en faire ?

Voyant qu'il n'en connaissait pas l'usage, l'homme gratta la surface de l'ardoise avec la pierre blanche : c'était comme écrire sur un cahier avec une pointe de charbon ou de l'encre ! Link s'y essaya immédiatement. Mais il n'avait pas la dextérité de l'étranger et provoqua un crissement fortement insupportable qui lui arracha une grimace, autant à lui qu'à l'étranger. Ce dernier le mit en garde sur ce fait et lui indiqua comment écrire sans faire ce bruit détestable. Link s'adapta à ce nouveau support, essayant d'écrire le plus clairement possible.

Mais c'était difficile et la surface ne tarda pas à être totalement illisible. Il nota rapidement sa question. Il regarda l'ardoise, ne sachant comment écrire sa question et voyant sa perplexité, l'étrange passa sa main sur l'ardoise, effaçant le blanc de son écriture, lui laissant la possibilité d'écrire sur le même support à répétition. Devant ce miracle, Link siffla de satisfaction, un léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres. C'était bien pratique ! S'il avait connu cette chose bien avant, il n'aurait pas eu autant de mal dans ses voyages !

\- D'où sors-tu pour ne pas connaître la craie et l'ardoise ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui mit Link mal à l'aise. Elles ne sont, certes, pas répandues en Hyrule mais ce n'est pas rare d'en trouver.

Oh c'était donc cela ? pensa Link en regarda l'ardoise et la craie avec une certaine admiration. L'homme eut l'air amusé de le voir s'extasier pour si peu et Link essaya de masquer sa honte : il devait avoir l'air un peu stupide à admirer ce qui était sans doute commun pour cet homme. Et il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'il ne traite comme un enfant. Aussi il écrivit maladroitement sa question et tourna l'ardoise. L'homme se pencha, la lut et dodelina sa tête, surpris.

\- Qui suis-je ? Je m'appelle… Kilton. Es-tu tombé sur moi par hasard ou bien as-tu entendu parler de l'Antre des Monstres ?

Link fronça les sourcils : l'Antre des Monstres ? Il avait entendu parler d'un certain Kilton. Mais absolument pas de l'Antre des Monstres. Comme son visage répondit à la place de ses mots, Kilton eut un léger rire.

\- En fait… j'adore faire des recherches sur les monstres. A tel point que j'ai fini par… ouvrir l'Antre des Monstres. Désolé cependant, les préparatifs ne sont pas encore finis.

\- « Comment as-tu su pour moi ? » demanda Link.

\- C'est assez… fascinant ! s'exclama Kilton avec une voix rendue plus aigüe à cause de l'excitation. En soignant tes blessures, j'ai constaté une forte odeur de Lynel. La corne que tu as fait tomber prouve que tu l'as bien affronté mais je sens bien que tu ne l'as pas tué. As-tu fui ce combat ?

Link baissa les yeux un instant. Avant d'écrire. Kilton regarda l'ardoise avec une expression détestable de satisfaction et de plaisir. Forçant l'aventurier à effacer sa réponse comme si elle était trop honteuse pour y rester plus longtemps.

\- La façon dont tu étudies ce qui t'entoure, sans être agressif, tu jauges de tout ton être s'il y a un danger. Plusieurs monstres réagissent de cette façon. As-tu étudié leur comportement par mimétisme ? Ou bien les combats que tu as menés t'ont permis de les reproduire naturellement ?

\- « Rien de tout cela ! » écrivit Link avant d'effacer et de réécrire. « J'ai besoin d'aide pour ma maladie. »

\- Oh. Je comprends pourquoi tu me cherchais mais… je ne sais pas soigner cette infection. Elle est profonde, sinistrement plantée dans tout ton corps, se développant en te privant de force. Je rêve de voir le monstre que tu vas devenir sous son influence. Plus redoutable qu'un Lynel ? Plus monstrueux qu'un Hinox ? Plus impressionnant qu'un Moldarquor ? Hiigii ! Je veux être le premier à voir cette carcasse d'Hylien se fendre pour voir la vraie nature qui se cache dessous !

Link refoula une puissante vague de colère alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait perdu son temps : ce Kilton n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'aider. Il était fou. Fou des monstres. Et il ne voyait en lui qu'une bête curieuse qui avait titillé sa passion et sa curiosité. Mais l'homme se reprit soudainement, comme s'il abandonnait sa passion quelques minutes alors qu'il retourna derrière son comptoir et fouilla dans ses affaires. Avant de revenir vers lui avec une fiole qu'il posa dans sa main. Link la regarda sceptique : cela n'avait pas l'air d'être… une fiole de soin comme il les connaissait. Elle avait cette même couleur glauque que l'endroit.

\- C'est un cadeau, déclara Kilton avec un immense sourire. La corruption se nourrit principalement de ta force vitale, utilise donc cette fiole pour la détourner de ton corps. Elle ne partira pas. Mais elle ne te rongera pas. C'est temporaire.

Avant même qu'il n'écrive sa question, Kilton la balaya du revers de la main, comme si elle était inutile, agaçant Link.

\- Inutile de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Et je le fais gratuitement puisque tu es venu quérir mon aide. Nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, jeune monstre. De préférence la nuit. Je ne serai sans doute pas loin d'un village. A ce moment, nous pourrons parler affaire ! Garde l'ardoise aussi. Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Le temps de cligner des yeux, l'homme, la boutique et l'ambiance pesante et sordide disparurent. Link sursauta de stupeur et frotta ses yeux, craignant d'avoir eu une hallucination. Avait-il rêvé cette rencontre ? Non, il avait l'air bien réveillé, constata-t-il après s'être pincé le bras. Puis il avait cette fiole dans sa main. Cette chose ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Absolument pas même.

Il devrait la jeter, oublier l'existence de cet étrange personnage et surtout s'éloigner de lui. Pourtant Link prit sa tablette Sheikah et posa la fiole dessus afin de déterminer ce que c'était. La seule chose qu'il put savoir, ce fût que la fiole était un extrait de monstre. Extrait de quoi, la tablette ne put lui préciser. Mais elle releva différents éléments dans sa composition qui pouvait relever le goût de certains plats en cuisine. Une sorte d'épice monstrueuse.

Link soupira et décida de la ranger dans l'espace de stockage de la tablette avec un soupçon de crainte. Ce Kilton avait dit qu'il tenait plus du monstre que de l'Hylien. Il avait vu en lui tout sauf de l'humain et cela l'inquiétait fortement. Pire encore, s'il accordait du crédit à ses propos, il n'était qu'en « phase de développement ». Qu'il avait le potentiel de rivaliser avec des créatures terrifiantes comme le Lynel, l'Hinox et pire encore un Moldarquor !

Link ne s'y était pas encore confronté car il avait été accompagné d'Asarim à ce moment. Mais il savait ces créatures aussi féroces qu'immenses. Est-ce… qu'il risquait de changer d'apparence ? Il secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas laisser les propos d'un inconnu l'affecter. Même si les germes du doute se plantèrent dans son esprit…

Récupérant le carreau d'ardoise, qu'il nettoya de ses babillages, il le rangea soigneusement dans ses affaires, voulant le garder à porter de main et regarda la craie un moment : ces choses étaient sensibles à l'eau, non ? Même si le caillou était assez rustique et grossièrement tailler en pointe… il ignorait s'il supporterait une baignade dans l'étang. Aussi il le plaça sur la tablette et cette dernière le rangea immédiatement dans les ressources. Soit. Au moins s'il en avait besoin, il pourrait l'utiliser.

Un léger changement dans l'air lui fit relever soudainement la tête vers le ciel. Ou en tout cas vers les hauteurs qui cernaient l'îlot où il était. Une… présence ? Il renifla l'air, cherchant une odeur. Mais l'eau et ces fleurs plongées dedansbrouillaient les pistes. Il tiqua. Il était observé. Par qui ou quoi, il l'ignorait. Et cela l'ennuyait profondément. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire pour le moment !

Il devait déjà s'en aller d'ici. Par miracle il ne s'était rien cassé ou bien le pouvoir de Mipha avait déjà fait le travail sans qu'il ne s'en souvienne. Il devait sortir d'ici. Et s'il était encore dans la région d'Akkala comme semblait lui indiquer la tablette… alors il devait voir Robbie au plus vite ! Il ne pourrait certainement pas l'aider. Mais il pourrait sans doute le conseiller. Kilton avait l'air de dire que sa maladie ne trouverait aucun remède dans les soins « humains ». Donc aucune connaissance commune ne saurait le débarrasser de ce problème. Sans doute que les Sheikah avaient une sorte de remède miracle ou de technologie improbable capable de le soigner miraculeusement… ?

Il se mit en route, passant le gouffre qui menait à l'étang où il était tombé. Il tomba sur quelques monstres, qu'il géra assez facilement. Sans crise cette fois. Ce qui l'étonna : combattre avait été un enfer ces derniers jours. Mais cette fois il n'y avait ni crise de rage et de colère, ni voix sordide dans le fond de sa tête. Juste lui. Ses armes. Des monstres. C'était tellement normal qu'il dû s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes, essayant de savoir s'il perdait l'esprit ou pas, s'il imaginait tout depuis le début. Mais en revoyant l'extrait dans ses affaires, Link sut que non. Tout était vrai. Juste qu'il avait été fortement déboussolé par la corruption qui avait gagné en puissance.

Même ses repas furent normaux : il put mijoter tranquillement ses plats et ne pas céder à une quelconque barbarie en mangeant cru, sans aucune forme de logique ou de cohérence. Il atteignit assez rapidement le laboratoire d'Akkala et frappa à la porte. Tout était si confus… Robbie était son seul espoir. Et quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte et trouva Link devant, il sursauta.

Mais au lieu de le faire rentrer, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fût de le menacer avec une torche au début éteinte. Avant de l'allumer avec une flamme du fourneau, ces flammes bleues à la puissance incroyable. Link leva ses bras, en signe de reddition et Robbie le fixa derrière ses lunettes. Comprenant son scepticisme, Link montra la tablette mais cela n'était pas suffisant : Robbie était difficile à convaincre.

Lors de leurs premières retrouvailles, il avait été obligé de retirer ses vêtements pour lui prouver par ses cicatrices qu'il était bel et bien Link ! Alors il sortit l'épée de légende. Robbie la regarda. Et Link la dirigea vers le chemin où se trouvait un gardien actif. A sa proximité, la lame se mit à briller. Robbie poussa un soupir.

\- Par Hylia c'est un miracle qu'elle ne te consume pas sur place ! s'exaspéra le Sheikah. Entre, retire tes vêtements et reste dans un coin. On va regarder ce que tu as attrapé. Mais je te préviens… je ne suis pas expert en la matière.

* * *

**Juste pour la blague : j'ai eu énormément de mal à dire "Kilton". A cause de ça, je l'appelais "Tylton". Il a fallu que ma coloc' m'aide pour éviter qu'un "Tylton" ne traîne dans ce chapitre. Pour ce chapitre je me suis inspirée des milliards de captures d'écran des conversations que j'ai eu avec dans le jeu afin de m'en inspirer pour écrire. C'est tout sauf pratique. Ma pauvre Switch est pleine de screen de conversation avec les PNJ de BotW X'D ... Misère.**


	24. Robbie

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices :3 Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés plein d'adorables messages, c'est totalement adorable. J'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je ne manquerai pas de le faire prochainement (c'est pas comme si on était tous coincé chez soi hein :v).  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Robbie**

\- C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais, soupira Robbie en auscultant Link. Tu as la chance d'être l'élu d'Hylia en personne, une personne normale serait déjà morte !

\- « Comment ça ? » signa Link.

\- La corruption n'est pas censée affecter les corps de cette façon, c'est un cas unique ! Tu me dis que tu as fini dans cet état après avoir apaisé Vah Ruta et Vah Medoh mais… qu'as-tu combattu exactement ? La corruption comme on en trouve dans Hyrule n'est pas aussi corrosive. Elle blesse, elle détruit. Mais elle n'infecte pas.

Robbie passa doucement un instrument plat sur la surface de la peau corrompue de Link. Ce dernier se crispa mais il le força à rester droit devant lui pendant qu'il observait ce bordel monstrueux. Jamais il n'avait vu de corruption devenir aussi « organique ». C'était des rémanences de la rancœur de Ganon. Si elle avait réellement cette capacité de posséder du vivant, il y aurait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait fait des dégâts sur tous les organismes autour. Les animaux en premier, probablement les monstres.

Alors qu'il tâtait sa chair, cette dernière ne tarda pas à suinter ce liquide qu'il avait déjà vu. Il grimaça et écarta l'instrument, observant la corruption essayer de prendre le dessus sur la chair du Héros. D'un geste vif, Robbie creva la protubérance qui se formait, arrachant un grognement de souffrance à Link. Oh ? Ces choses étaient devenues des parts de lui ? Cela devait être terriblement douloureux de les retirer. Mais les laisser serait un risque supplémentaire. Robbie admira silencieusement la détermination du jeune homme devant lui. Beaucoup aurait péri bien avant lui. Une telle force, nul doute qu'il était bien le Prodige Hylien.

\- As-tu remarqué des changements récemment ? demanda le Sheikah. Même si ma spécialité est les armes archéoniques, j'aimerais dresser un rapport plus complet à dame Impa et Purah.

\- « Je suis pas contre les conseils avisés de Dame Impa, mais je suis sceptique pour Purah. »

Robbie se retint de pouffer de rire : Purah avait beau être la plus âgée, elle avait du mal à attirer le respect qui lui était dû. Et le scepticisme de Link était la preuve même que son attitude et comportement posaient toujours un souci. Il passa sa main sous son menton, essayant de masquer le sourire fortement moqueur qui ourlait ses lèvres.

\- Je comprends. Je n'en informerai que Dame Impa. J'ai eu vent que tu avais des déboires avec les Yigas aussi…

L'Hylien jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, perplexe. Robbie ne commenta pas le comment il le savait : Impa avait envoyé un de ses hommes pour le prévenir autant lui que Purah de la situation. La présence des Yigas avait toujours été un souci mais leur activité avait redoublé récemment. Ils étaient responsables d'une grande partie du chaos ambiant et avec les Bêtes Divines hors de contrôle, ils en avaient profité pour frapper là où cela faisait le plus mal. Mais il s'abstiendrait de tout révéler à Link : il avait assez de bagage comme ça. Pas question de l'accabler davantage pour le moment.

\- « Je n'en ai pas vu depuis un moment… » signa Link, perplexe. « Avant, j'en rencontrais plus souvent. Mais je fui les lieux de passage et les routes, sans doute qu'ils ne parviennent pas à me retrouver ?

\- Naïf ! pesta Robbie.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il frappa Link sur le flanc, le faisant sursauter de douleur avant qu'il ne se retourne indigné. Robbie passa un nouvel instrument sur sa joue saine. Il tâtonna un moment et ne constatant aucun changement, il passa à l'autre. Cette fois, le garçon grimaça et ferma son œil contaminé. Comme pour se protéger. Le Sheikah poussa un long soupir.

\- Les Yigas sont des spécialistes du déguisement. Peut-être qu'ils savent déjà pour toi et attendent que tu sois trop faible pour t'attaquer. Tu ne dois surtout pas rester seul dans ton état ! Que ferais-tu si tu étais attaqué alors que tu n'es pas en état de te défendre ?!

\- « Et risquer la vie d'autrui ?! » signa Link, agacé.

\- Tu es idiot ou tu te moques de moi ? Parfois, il faut savoir accepter d'être aidé. Je suis là pour t'aider dans ton combat contre les gardiens. Grâce au fourneau antique, je suis en mesure de te fournir des armes pour te défendre d'eux pour quand tu iras à l'assaut du château. Alors quel mal y a-t-il à ce que quelqu'un t'accompagne, hein ? Parce que cette personne sera plus exposée que moi aux dangers, c'est ça ?

Link ne répondit pas mais en le voyant clairement ennuyé, Robbie prit cela pour un oui. Et il le frappa avec l'instrument. Au même endroit que tout à l'heure, le faisant sursauter une fois encore de douleur.

\- Petit impertinent. Apprends à écouter tes aînés. Dame Impa sera fortement contrariée d'apprendre que ton entêtement a failli te tuer. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle te sermonne à ta prochaine visite !

\- « Tu vas lui dire ? » signa Link, soudainement inquiet.

\- Bien sûr ! Si ton « devoir » est de sauver le royaume et la princesse, le nôtre à Dame Impa, Purah et moi est de t'aider dans la mesure de nos moyens. Si tu refuses cette aide, il est normal que nous nous fâchions.

« Encore un peu ! » pensa Robbie en voyant l'ombre d'une culpabilité danser sur le visage du garçon. Si cela pouvait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, cela l'arrangerait. Il nota également des changements dans la corruption qui couvraient son corps et nota également que l'épée de légende semblait affectée. Tout dépendant de son état mental visiblement. S'il était assez fort pour encaisser, il ne ploierait pas sous le poids du fardeau qu'il avait sur les épaules. Mais s'il doutait, il trébuchait ou hésitait, il en serait fini de lui ! Robbie croisa les bras et le regarda hésiter doucement entre l'écouter ou s'entêter. Et en le voyant finalement abandonner et se résigner à avoir un sermon d'Impa, il fût un peu soulagé : en vrai, il n'aurait pas su comment le menacer s'il avait refusé d'écouter.

\- Bien, je sais déjà que tu as décidé de prendre le fardeau des morts, déclara Robbie. Tu as certes sauvé les âmes du Prodige Revali et du Prodige Mipha mais tu ne l'as pas fait sans casse. Pour éviter qu'ils ne se brisent sous le poids de leur propres remords et rancœur, tu as tout pris en toi. Cela va considérablement t'affaiblir, j'en ai bien peur. En échange de ce sauvetage, ils t'ont laissé une part d'eux en toi, probablement leur talent. Pour t'aider mais aussi colmater les dégâts que tu t'es infligé.

Link le regarda incrédule et Robbie ne put masquer un immense sourire de fierté. C'est que ce mioche impertinent ne semblait pas croire en lui ! Il allait lui enseigner, tiens !

\- Hey ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Dame Impa aurait mieux deviné que moi mais écoute, j'me débrouille ! Je ne peux pas t'envoyer sur la montagne de la mort dans ton état. Si le Prodige Daruk est dans le même état, tu ne tiendras pas. Pas faute de volonté, c'est… évident que ton corps va lâcher avant. Prendre quelque chose à un mort comme des regrets ou des remords, c'est prendre quelque chose de vivant à un défunt : c'est stupide et particulièrement mortel.

Robbie plaça l'instrument qu'il utilisait depuis tout à l'heure sur la poitrine de Link. Ce dernier posa sa main dessus, perdu. Et pas sans raison : il avait probablement agi comme il avait été conditionné pour le faire, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actions sur sa propre personne. Robbie se désola de l'éducation que ce garçon avait reçue. Et ce n'était de la faute de personne si ce n'est le statut du père de ce dernier mais aussi son stupide destin. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'enrayer. Il était né pour accomplir un rôle. Et il n'avait aucune autre « fonction ». Impa lui avait déjà parlé de ce phénomène qui semblait perdurer à travers le temps. Et cela dépassait l'entendement du savant.

\- « Je ne voulais pas qu'ils disparaissent ! » signa Link. « Ils souffraient tellement, ils étaient prêts à accepter que je les brise définitivement juste pour venir à bout de ces ombres ! Je… j'ai refusé ! Je refusais de les sacrifier ! »

\- Même s'ils étaient plus conscients que toi que ce sacrifice était nécessaire ? demanda Robbie.

Link se mordit furieusement la lèvre en détournant le regard. Robbie soupira : il avait visé juste. Les Prodiges avaient probablement refusé d'être sauvés. Pas sans raison. Ils étaient conscients que si leur fin définitive arrivait, ce serait pour le bien de tous. S'ils avaient réellement perdu le contrôle sur leurs bêtes divines, le Sheikah ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'ils refuseraient de survivre s'ils devaient être responsables de plus de morts encore. Mais Link n'avait probablement rien écouté à leur requête et s'était entêté à les sauver. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi. Robbie ne devinait que trop bien l'attachement que Link avait eu avec les Prodiges s'était sans doute réveillé avec violence à leur contact. Lui rappelant combien ils étaient précieux pour lui. Il massa ses tempes, dépité de la bonté du garçon.

\- Ton silence en dit long, déclara le savant en soupirant faiblement. Si chacun prend un quart du vivant en toi, il ne restera plus rien ensuite.

\- « J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste de faire ! »

Devant l'air décomposé de Link, Robbie secoua la tête, accablé. Il était trop généreux avec ce monde qui ne faisait que l'utiliser. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher ni s'investir dans ses liens avec lui. Impa avait été formelle dessus et ce depuis l'époque où il était chevalier déjà. Le Roi lui-même avait été extrêmement sévère depuis que Link s'était révélé être l'élu de l'épée purificatrice. Voyant sa fille dans l'échec permanent et voyant le temps qui passait sans aucun progrès, il avait placé énormément de ses espoirs en Link. Ecrasant tout dans ses attentes et ses exigences. Et Link n'avait jamais bronché. Il avait accepté son rôle, son devoir et sa quête sans s'interroger, sans se demander pourquoi ou comment.

Personne ne devait être proche de lui exceptée la princesse. Personne ne devait s'attacher à lui. Il n'avait le droit à rien : ni jeunesse, ni amour, ni tendresse. Il devait devenir chevalier. Il devait devenir un outil. Et de peur qu'il s'écarte de ce chemin comme la princesse l'avait fait avec ses recherches, le roi avait été stupidement sévère autant avec sa fille que ce garçon. Robbie n'en gardait pas de bons souvenirs. Et il avait fait l'autruche aussi, se perdant dans ses recherches à en oublier de lui offrir de quoi se défendre. A force de le voir être traité comme un objet, il avait lui-même fini par oublier que Link était mortel comme un autre…

\- C'est tout à ton honneur Link. Juste… ta vie est en jeu. Cette chose grandit en toi à très grande vitesse, elle se nourrit de ta personne et des choses en toi. Je n'ai aucun remède pour te soigner. Et je doute même qu'il en existe un.

\- « Je ne peux pas mourir » répondit Link.

\- Tu es mortel, comme nous tous en ce bas monde. Être l'élu d'Hylia ne fait pas de toi un surhomme ! Juste un mortel avec un destin exceptionnel.

C'était difficile sans doute à entendre. Lui qui portait le fardeau de sauver Hyrule, de s'entendre dire qu'il était mortel et donc qu'il pouvait mourir, ce n'était pas évident. Et le fait même qu'il n'envisage pas la mort comme une possibilité, c'était… dangereux. Robbie réalisa qu'il serait capable de se pousser au-delà de ses propres limites, de rompre avec son propre corps et de puiser dans le miracle de sa volonté inébranlable pour accomplir des miracles toujours plus grands. C'était vraiment effrayant de voir comment de simples personnes avaient conditionné ce garçon, comment ils avaient su l'élever sans peur et sans doutes.

Il lui indiqua qu'il avait fini avec son examen, l'invita à se laver à l'extérieur et changer ses vêtements. Link s'exécuta en le remerciant et Robbie demanda à sa femme de préparer un repas pour leur invité. Cette dernière se plia à sa requête curieuse. Et alors qu'elle était en train de choisir les ingrédients pour le plat, elle jeta un regard inquiet à son époux. Il le remarqua et chassa son inquiétude d'un haussement d'épaule. Mais elle n'était pas femme à abandonner facilement. Il en avait eu la preuve plusieurs fois dans leur vie commune et au travers de leur mariage.

\- Es-tu sûr que ça va aller pour ce garçon ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux…

\- J'aimerais que ça aille pour lui, soupira Robbie. Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface quand on parle de ce genre de sujets. J'aimerais effacer mes erreurs passées moi aussi. Si aujourd'hui, j'ai pu corriger la plus grosse… il y en a qui resteront à jamais. Je comprends pourquoi Dame Impa insiste tant sur le fait de ne pas s'attacher ou repenser à ces années…

Jerrin n'insista pas : si son mari commençait à parler avec amertume de ce passé tourmenté, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Il y avait des choses qui faisaient bien de rester dans l'oubli et le silence. Robbie massa l'arrête de son nez et joua distraitement avec ses lunettes. Vraiment, c'était une sale époque toute cette histoire. Et rien ne changera ce qu'il s'y était passé. Quand bien même il aimerait savoir voyager dans le temps pour se frapper lui-même et essayer de se raisonner. Ou de raisonner leur roi. Il ne savait absolument plus qui blâmer dans cette affaire !

Link rentra finalement propre avec de nouveaux vêtements (une tenue Piaf, au vu du duvet qui en constituait la majeur partie). Robbie l'invita à patienter un peu avant que le repas ne soit prêt et le jeune homme approuva docilement. Il… avait changé. Cette renaissance était… unique. Certes, sa perte de mémoire était problématique mais Robbie n'était pas pour qu'il redevienne comme celui d'antan. Ce garçon-là lui plaisait plus. Plus entier. Plus… unique. Et surtout vivant.

Alors que Link était servi généreusement, Robbie s'installa près de lui avec une carte. Link se pencha dessus, curieux.

\- Non loin d'ici, il y a la Source du Courage. Tu devrais t'y rendre et prier Hylia. Comme c'est une source, son influence est plus puissante que les simples autels que tu peux trouver de ci et là. Les temples aussi sont de bons endroits pour te recueillir mais ils sont difficiles d'accès.

\- « Temple ? » signa Link.

\- Des vestiges du passé, répondit Robbie. Tu penses pouvoir t'y rendre ?

\- « Je peux y aller seul » confirma l'Hylien avec un sourire. « Je vais réfléchir à ton idée » ajouta-t-il.

\- Bien. Je suis certain que si tu retournes au village avec un compagnon ou une compagne de route, Dame Impa ne te grondera pas trop. Vas-y seul et tu sais ce qui t'attends.

Devant la grimace du jeune homme, Robbie ne put s'empêcher de rire et de se moquer de son entêtement. Il l'invita à dormir un peu ici, au Laboratoire le temps de récupérer de son voyage : il était arrivé en milieu d'après-midi, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour se reposer mais il préféra cela qu'à le renvoyer sur les routes sans certitude qu'il prenne du temps pour dormir. L'autre accepta son offre. Il termina son repas et alla se reposer. Profitant qu'il dormait un peu (même si Impa l'avait prévenu que son sommeil était chaotique et difficile), Robbie se permit de fouiller dans ses affaires.

Plus exactement, il chercha un talisman Yiga. Et ne trouvant rien, cela le laissa pensif : est-ce qu'Impa n'avait pas dramatisé la chose cette fois ? Robbie pensa que si. La tablette était toujours là et dans le sac d'appoint que Link avait, à part un carreau d'ardoise, quelques victuailles pouvant se conserver facilement et des ressources basiques, il ne semblait rien manquer. Peut-être des affaires de rechange mais ça, dans un voyage, les vêtements s'abîmaient et il était normal que certains soient hors d'usage très rapidement.

Soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter outre mesure, Robbie s'éloigna et rédigea son rapport pour Impa en attendant le départ que Link.


	25. Source de la Force

**Un nouveau chapitre en cette période très difficile de confinement suite au Covid-19. J'espère que vous allez bien, vous et vos proches. Prenez grand soin de vous en cette époque compliquée. Je remercie mes lecteurs et lectrices, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires, vous êtes adorables :D Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - Source de la Force**

Link avait quitté le Laboratoire pour se rendre à la source du Courage le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas énormément dormi mais Robbie avait refusé qu'il parte en pleine nuit. Aussi l'Hylien avait erré dans le Laboratoire avant de prendre du temps pour faire fonctionner le fourneau antique. Le reste de la nuit, il l'avait passé avec Robbie, pour parler de choses et d'autres.

D'après le chercheur Sheikah, il s'y était rendu avec la princesse. Comme chacune des Sources. Il n'avait que de trop vagues souvenirs de ces moments et espérait rapidement s'en rappeler. Lui faisant réaliser que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été à un lieu montré par les images dans la tablette. Il avait été distrait en premier lieu et ensuite il… avait rencontré plein de gens. Il s'était fait un tas de nouveaux souvenirs, au travers de ses voyages, de ses rencontres, de ses déboires aussi (hey, la vie sauvage, ce n'était pas toujours facile et il lui était arrivé de se planter royalement !).

A dire vrai, ses anciens souvenirs étaient devenus progressivement une peur plus qu'un espoir ou une envie de se rappeler. C'était sans doute stupide. Mais il avait énormément peur. Que faire s'il n'était plus jamais le même qu'avant ? S'il n'était pas ce que les gens attendaient qu'il soit ? Il craignait tellement de ne pas réussir à se rappeler, à être ce qu'il avait été et que son « nouveau » lui soit une déception pour tous. Il feignait l'indifférence ou bien l'assurance selon la personne, mais il angoissait en silence. Il y avait cette pression permanente qu'il tentait de gérer, c'était… épuisant.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna, scrutant les plaines verdoyantes autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe : encore cette présence. Il renifla de nouveau le vent, essayant de trouver l'origine de cette dernière. Mais rien. Comme si elle n'était pas physiquement là. Juste une sorte d'ombre accompagnatrice. Il n'était pas spécialement contre, appréciant cette sensation de compagnie sans avoir spécialement d'interlocuteur.

Il aurait probablement pu mieux l'apprécier s'il ne repensait pas aux propos de Robbie : savoir les Yigas embusqués, prêts à lui trancher la gorge dans un moment de faiblesse ne le rassurait pas. Pourtant… cette présence, c'était un peu comme quand il avait quitté le plateau du Prélude. Toujours là. Silencieuse. Sans jamais se faire envahissante. Mais persistante.

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de Link alors qu'il repensa à ses insomnies de l'époque : il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil à cause de cette présence. Aujourd'hui il en riait mais dans les débuts, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec. Elle avait subitement disparu. Quand d'ailleurs avait-elle cessé d'être là ? Il se demanda si le fait d'approcher la Source du Courage ne l'aidait à renouer avec les esprits et le divin. Peut-être que c'était un esprit protecteur ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Mais il était juste satisfait de la savoir ici. Toute proche. Il se remit en route, un peu réconforté par des trivialités et descendit la plaine.

Ce ne fût clairement pas de tout repos. En premier parce qu'il y avait des Bokoblins perchés sur des chevaux, qu'il lui fallut abattre car ces derniers le pourchassaient sur de longues distances (et malgré sa glisse sur bouclier pour les distancer). Ensuite, l'accès à la Source était gardé par ces gardiens volants. Rien d'infaisable mais c'était contraignant, forçant Link à s'infiltrer le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas avoir à gérer ces machines infernales. Quand enfin il arriva devant la source, la statue de la déesse brillait d'un éclat vibrant et pur.

Il inspira profondément, s'arrêtant au bout du chemin pavé avant de regarder l'endroit. Bizarre, une forte impression de déjà vu le frappa à ce moment. Perplexe, il attrapa la tablette à sa taille et l'ouvrit pour consulter les images qu'elle conservait. Il trouva exactement celui qu'il cherchait et regarda autant la photo que l'endroit. Avant… de se souvenir. Il était venu ici. Avec… avec elle. Elle… priait ici-même, en quête de son pouvoir sacré. Il put presque revoir son spectre désespéré, qui semblait découragé de ne pas trouver ce pouvoir en elle. Link battit des cils, troublé. Elle… avait l'air de souffrir.

Il… comprenait sa frustration. Son père avait d'énormes attentes qu'il faisait peser sur elle. Et Link comprenait ses peurs et ses angoisses. Car il avait les mêmes aujourd'hui. Mais il ignorait si c'était comparable. Il soupira faiblement alors qu'il se défit de son sac, le posant sur le pavé avant de se changer une nouvelle fois, enfilant sa tenue de prodige. Puis il sortit l'épée de légende de son fourreau avant de plonger dans l'eau. D'un, elle était glacée, de deux, elle lui arrivait à la taille. Il ignora la morsure du froid sur ses vêtements et sa peau et avança maladroitement juste devant cette figure divine imposante.

Il ramena l'épée devant lui, ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la lame. Il expira longuement, chassant le trouble dans son cœur et essaya de garder son esprit le plus clair possible. Puis pria Hylia de l'aider. De lui accorder sa grâce pour l'aider à accomplir sa tâche. De le laisser mener à bien son devoir.

\- _Tâche ? Devoir ?_ susurra cette voix familière dans son cœur. _Tu n'en veux pas. Tu n'en as jamais voulu !_

\- « Mensonge ! » répondit mentalement Link, essayant de chasser ce doute persistant.

\- _Le seul mensonge qui existe ici c'est celui que tu te répètes depuis des années pour te voiler la face ! _répliqua la voix avec un soupçon de rancœur._ Tu n'as jamais souhaité cette vie de devoir, de chevalerie et d'esclavagisme de royal ! Et comme tu n'as jamais su l'affirmer, tu t'es tué toi-même, t'enfermant dans le rôle du parfait petit soldat ! Alors que depuis que tu es réveillé, tu jouis de cette vie tant rêvée !_

Il sentit ses mains trembler furieusement sous le poids de son épée, comme si le poids de son devoir se faisait plus lourd sur ses bras à mesure que son cœur se troublait sur ses propos incohérents. Le doute ne cessait de grandir dans sa poitrine et sa foi avec. Et à cause de cela, l'épée lui rappela fermement ce qu'il était, ce qu'il était venu faire. S'il faiblissait, il n'était plus digne d'elle. Alors il resserra sa prise fermement, s'empêchant d'être distrait et pria Hylia avec plus de ferveur. Il ne devait pas douter. Il ne devait pas hésiter. C'était son devoir. Son destin. Il devait l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Pour ne pas reculer au moment fatidique.

\- « Tu n'es qu'une illusion ! » pensa très fort l'Hylien.

\- _Non. Je n'en suis pas une_, répondit la voix. _Je suis ce que tu as toujours rêvé être. Ouvre les yeux. Et affronte-moi sans détourner le regard. Tu m'as fui toutes ces années. Il est temps que l'on se parle. A moins que le si parfait petit chevalier n'ait peur d'une petite voix dans sa tête !_

Link inspira calmement. Et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il n'y… avait rien en face de lui. Juste… l'épée de légende, la déesse derrière et l'eau tout autour. Il soupira : à quoi s'attendait-il ? Il allait refermer les yeux mais il remarqua une ombre dans le reflet de son épée. Il se retourna, sur ses gardes. Et ne voyant personne derrière lui, il tiqua : une… illusion ? C'était une évidence que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il releva son épée devant lui et la regarda avec attention : il ne devait pas faillir. Il ne fuyait pas devant le danger et celui-ci n'était que son esprit fatigué. Il se remit en position pour prier. Et remarqua que l'eau limpide était devenue noire tout autour de lui. Il sursauta, manqua de lâcher son épée sous la surprise et regarda l'onde s'obscurcir jusqu'aux pieds de la déesse même !

\- _Quand vas-tu accepter que tu n'aies rien voulu de tout cela ? Ton amnésie n'est pas que liée à ta presque mort. Tu as voulu effacer tout le reste. Recommencer. Et faire ce que bon te semblait. _

L'onde ondula et Link put voir une image nette dessus. Il garda sa position de prière, regardant malgré lui le souvenir qui dansait sur la surface de l'eau. Il… se vit enfant. Vivant aux alentours du château. Son père était là, tenant fermement sa main alors qu'il tenait son épée d'entraînement contre lui de son bras valide. C'était un très vieux souvenir. Link ferma les yeux, sentant ses lèvres trembler furieusement : il avait voulu oublier cela.

De l'autre côté de ce tableau avec son père, il revoyait ces enfants en train de jouer sur la place. Ils courraient, criaient, riaient comme si toutes les activités qu'ils faisaient, étaient plaisantes et amusantes. L'enfant qu'il était s'était arrêté, curieux et attiré par le rire de ses jeunes camarades. Mais son père avait tiré plus fort sur son bras, indiquant qu'il devait se rendre à son cours d'épée. Il avait demandé si après sa leçon, il pourrait jouer avec les enfants sur la place. Et son père avait refusé.

Oh, oui. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. De sa jalousie profonde des autres enfants. De leur droit de jouer à tous ces jeux auxquels il n'avait pas droit. Parce qu'il devait s'entraîner. Il ne comprenait pas alors à ce moment qu'il était fils de chevalier et qu'en tant que tel, il n'avait pas les mêmes droits et plaisirs que les autres enfants. Pourtant son envie fût un jour plus forte que son devoir et il avait osé fausser compagnie à son père, prétextant d'être malade pour ensuite aller sur la place trouver les autres enfants.

Il n'avait pas oublié combien ils avaient été gentils avec lui, l'acceptant dans leur bande sans se soucier de questions d'entraînement à l'épée ou autre. C'était un geste d'insouciance à laquelle il avait aspiré. Être un petit garçon comme un autre. Mais ce souhait provoqua la fureur de son père. Et la punition qui avait suivi… Il… ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Tout ça… il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler ! C'était horriblement douloureux ! L'humiliation et la souffrance que cette sanction avait soulevées en lui avait gravé à jamais son devoir dans sa peau…

\- « Hylia, est-ce une épreuve pour tester ma foi ? » demanda-t-il silencieusement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il entendait pourtant sa voix en temps normal. Mais cette fois elle resta muette. Aucun picotement de lumière, aucune douce chaleur. Juste l'eau froide, les souvenirs pénibles et une immense solitude. Link décida qu'elle le testait. Qu'elle éprouvait la force de sa volonté. Acceptant ce défi, il décida de l'affronter. Aussi pénible fusse l'épreuve !

\- _Elle ne t'aime pas. C'est une hypocrite bien cachée derrière ses représentations en ce bas monde… elle ne t'a jamais aidé._

\- « Tais-toi ! »

\- _Je ne me tairai que quand tu auras accepté. Tu refuses toujours mon existence. Pourtant… regarde-toi._

De nouveaux souvenirs couvrirent les anciens. Link se vit lui-même. Il portait sa tenue de chevalier royal. Son père était là. Le roi faisait un discours. Il venait de réussir la dernière épreuve de chevalerie. Et lui était là, avec les autres. Se tenant droit, calme. Impassible. Vide. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et il détourna le regard, refusant de se souvenir, de se rappeler de cette époque. De revivre le vide permanent dans son être. A ce moment de sa vie, il avait perdu tellement de choses. Il ne réalisait que maintenant et c'était affreusement douloureux.

\- _Ne détourne pas le regard_, ordonna la voix. _Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi._

Link baissa les yeux sur le reflet. Il haïssait cette tenue. Car il avait accompli son rôle d'enfant modèle. Mais… elle l'avait privé du reste. A la fin de la cérémonie pour féliciter les jeunes chevaliers ayant réussi leur entrée dans la cour royale, ses camarades de promotion avaient été entourés d'une famille aimante, fière mais surtout ils étaient accompagnés de leur future compagne. Link avait regardé froidement un garçon de sa promotion embrasser passionnément sa promise, lui jurant un mariage à venir après tous ses efforts. Un autre, avait consolé une mère en larme, si fière de voir son fils devenu un chevalier.

Lui… il n'avait eu que l'approbation de son père et un vague commentaire comme quoi il n'avait pas pu en être autrement. Le soir même, point de buffet ni de fête. Un repas modeste et rien de plus. Comme si sa réussite n'avait rien apporté de plus. Un jour comme un autre. Il se souvenait qu'il avait décliné l'offre de ses camarades de fêter ça ensemble à la taverne. Pensant que son père souhaiterait le fêter avec lui. Et face à sa déception, Link avait ravalé ses espoirs d'amusement et s'était couché sitôt son repas fini, essayant de tout son être d'ignorer le sentiment de frustration qui avait grandi en lui.

\- « C'était mon devoir d'être irréprochable ! » pensa Link de tout son cœur. « Père était un homme influent et important, je ne devais pas le décevoir ! »

\- _Tu continues de t'enfoncer dans le déni ? Soit, comme tu le veux. Mais regarde. Constate. Tu as fait tout ce que l'on attendait de toi. Et qu'est-ce que cela t'a apporté ? Tu étais toujours seul. Personne pour partager tes repas le soir. Personne pour te tenir compagnie dans ton lit. Ton statut, ton nom, ta notoriété. Qu'est-ce que tout cela t'a donné ?_

\- « Une raison d'être ! »

\- _Mensonge_, ronronna la voix. _Quelqu'un t'a donné cette raison. Et ce n'était pas dans le devoir dans lequel tu t'es enfermé !_

Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il essaya de rester concentré sur sa prière qu'il avait malheureusement abandonnée. Il se reprit immédiatement mais l'eau changea aussitôt d'apparence. Reflétant cette fois un souvenir que Link avait profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire. Celui qu'il voyait actuellement, c'était Bazz. Bien plus jeune que celui qu'il avait retrouvé aujourd'hui. C'était une de ses visites au domaine avec la princesse. Il se vit dans sa tenue de chevalier. Et le Zora l'avait félicité chaleureusement pour son succès. Avant de lui-même indiqué qu'il avait beaucoup de pression pour être à la hauteur de son père.

Link battit des cils, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres : oh, il avait oublié tout cela. C'était vrai. Ils étaient proches sur ce point. Tous deux enfants de soldat, des pères puissants et importants. Et ils devaient être les fils parfaits, à la hauteur de la notoriété de ces derniers. C'était ce qui les avait rapprochés à l'époque. Et c'est pourquoi Link avait décidé d'enseigner l'épée à Bazz : pour avoir une discipline de plus que les autres Zoras, entraîné par un jeune prodige capable de rivaliser avec des adultes. Et surtout pour le savoir heureux.

\- « Bazz… »

\- _Oui. Il a toujours été là pour toi. Il est celui qui t'a donné une raison d'être il y a fort longtemps._

Bazz avait aussi souffert de cette distinction, parfois même accablé de ne pas être le meilleur à cette époque. Ceci alors qu'un Hylien pourtant plus jeune que lui s'était grandement distingué autant auprès de la cour royale qu'auprès des Zoras. Link s'en était voulu de lui avoir infligé cette humiliation indirecte : il n'avait jamais souhaité que sa notoriété soit une cause directe ou indirecte d'une pression supplémentaire sur ses épaules ! Encore plus quand elle venait de leurs pères, qui les comparaient à chaque fois dans le but de se faire mousser.

Cette fois, il baissa les bras et contempla ce souvenir avec nostalgie : comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il avait défié le sergent démon Seggin ? Il l'avait provoqué uniquement pour prouver que si le sergent en personne ne pouvait pas le battre, alors personne ne le pouvait. Et combien il était ridicule de comparer ses performances à celles de Bazz. C'était… une réaction puérile. La plus stupide qu'il est pu avoir de sa vie ! Car Seggin était fort. Très fort même.

Il ne l'avait pas battu. Le roi lui-même avait été obligé de mettre fin à leur duel avant qu'ils ne finissent par se blesser grièvement. Ce jour-là, Link avait refusé les soins de Mipha, se sentant humilié par ce match nul. Il put presque ressentir sa frustration, sa colère et la profonde humiliation de cette époque. Surtout le fait d'avoir été « modéré » par le roi Dorephan mais moqué aussi par le Sergent qui avait pris son geste comme une réaction d'enfant et non de chevalier accompli.

Ce jour-là, Link se souvint avoir brisé plus d'un pot dans le domaine, surtout dans ses quartiers tant il n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser sa colère. Bazz l'avait rejoint, essayant de le raisonner sur la stupidité de son geste. Il avait été honoré qu'il prenne parti ainsi mais inquiet également qu'il risque stupidement sa vie. Link se souvint combien cela l'avait vexé. Et le Zora, pour essayer de lui communiquer combien il tenait à lui et était réellement heureux de son geste… l'avait simplement embrassé.

Link se sentit rougir alors qu'il plaqua sa main sur le reflet pour le troubler et s'empêcher de revivre ce moment. C'était… son premier baiser. C'était maladroit, gauche. Et avant que Bazz ne lui donne, il n'avait pas réalisé combien il avait eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. D'avoir cet instant d'intimité, de connexion physique avec une personne. Encore plus quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Aimer était sans doute un terme trop fort pour cette époque. Mais Link savait à présent qu'il n'était pas insensible à Bazz à cette époque.

L'onde se troubla et cette fois, il vit Asarim. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Et cette fois, il abandonna sa prière. Les yeux noyés de larmes.

\- _Ton « devoir » ne t'a jamais permis de vivre ces choses simples de la vie comme être amoureux, sortir avec quelqu'un, partager le même lit même pour un soir. Tu crevais d'envie de vivre ces moments. Mais tous t'ont été interdits. Parce que tu devais être « parfait ». Au point d'en abandonner ta propre voix. Et tes propres désirs._

\- « Qui es-tu ? » demanda Link en signant mécaniquement comme s'il s'adressait à une personne physique.

\- _Je suis toi. Ce toi que tu as enfermé et fait agoniser pendant toutes ces années. J'ai accumulé ta colère, ta frustration, ta rancœur envers ce que tu t'es persuadé être ton devoir et ton destin. En te heurtant à la détresse de Revali, je me suis réveillé au fond de toi. Libre de toutes les chaînes que tu t'es imposé. Si tu m'acceptes, tu seras plus fort que jamais. Je t'apporterai tout ce qu'il te manque au fond de toi. Tout ce que tu as voulu vivre et ressentir, je te les donnerai !_

Link regarda son double dans l'eau. Ce dernier lui tendait la main, sa face souriant avec une immense satisfaction. Il sentait, au fond de lui, que ce dernier ne mentait pas : s'il acceptait tous ses besoins et désirs, ses envies de liberté et de tranquillité, il pourrait avoir tout ce dont il avait été privé. Mais… à quel prix ? Il se recula sensiblement quand l'eau devint soudainement rouge. Rouge du sang qu'il avait versé. Rouge de la folie dans laquelle il tombait chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même. Rouge comme la lune qui allait faire revenir tous ces monstres qu'il avait tués. Mais en plus forts. Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna davantage de son reflet qui perdit son sourire et le regarda avec incompréhension. Sans doute qu'il ne devait pas saisir pourquoi Link refusait cette « offre parfaite ».

\- « Je refuse ! » signa furieusement l'Hylien. « Si tu es responsable de toute cette violence, si tu es celui qui m'a fait perdre la tête, alors je refuse ton marché ! »

\- _Imbécile, je ne fais que ronger les liens qui t'oppressent !_ rugit son reflet_. Je t'offre tout ce que tu veux ! Tout ce que tu souhaites ! Et même si tu le voulais vraiment, je resterais toujours ton meilleur allié ! Je suis une partie de toi, je suis en toi !_

Devant cette déclaration, Link réalisa avec horreur que ce double n'avait pas tort ! Il était né de ses plus sombres envies. Muselée, enfermée dans le fond de son cœur pour se détacher de tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de son devoir. Oubliant tout ce qui lui avait procuré plaisir ou amusement. Il n'allait pas disparaître « comme ça ». Puisque ce n'était autre… que lui. Une part de lui. Sa rage contre ce monde qui l'avait réduit à n'être qu'un pion.

Link regarda sa main trembler sur l'épée de légende. La lame purificatrice. Elle avait le pouvoir de chasser le mal. Alors… il n'avait qu'une option. Si c'était là l'épreuve même de la déesse, il n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter. Oui, il crevait d'envie de vivre ces choses. D'avoir des amis, de pouvoir jouer en toute insouciance et profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie comme embrasser ou avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés quand il se réveillait le matin.

Mais… à quoi bon jouir de tout cela alors que le monde était au bord de la destruction ? S'il n'y avait aucun avenir, alors tout cela n'était que des désirs égoïstes ! Ses propres envies et désirs sales et égoïstes, pensa-t-il alors qu'il leva l'épée au-dessus de lui. Mais cette fois, il dirigea la lame vers lui. Si Hylia était vraiment de son côté, la lame ne le tuerait pas. Elle scellerait juste le mal en lui. Celui qu'il avait pris des Prodiges. Nourri et alimenté par sa propre jalousie. Par ce qu'il y avait de plus mauvais dans le fond de son cœur.

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! rugit une voix familière et furieuse.

* * *

**Un chapitre qui me permet d'introduire cette voix, cette part de Link au fond de lui. Cette "discussion" me permet un peu d'aborder la fracture qui existe selon moi entre le Link d'il y a cent ans et celui d'après, cent ans plus tard. J'ai perçu ce Link d'avant comme étant un surhomme, balèze et héroïque absolu. Capable de dévier des tirs de gardien à l'aide d'un couvercle, qui peut tuer une nuée d'ennemi dont des Lynel (dans une cinématique), protéger la princesse de tout et n'importe quoi. Je sais que l'aventure que l'on mène nous guide, nous joueur, vers une maîtrise de Link et de retrouver cet éclat perdu. Sauf que... j'en ai pas spécialement voulu, moi, de ce super chevalier ultra balèze. J'ai soudainement pas "voulu" être ce Héros que tout le monde me décrivait. Et j'ai choisi de faire ce "Link" enfermé, muselé, incapable de dire ou de s'exprimer. **

**Concernant Bazz, je considère personnellement et arbitrairement qu'il est aussi "âgé" que Mipha, de ce fait, je ne considère pas qu'il était "petit" quand il a connu Link enfant (qui avait 4 ans à cette époque XD). La croissance des Zoras est plus lente que celle des Hyliens (j'ai pas le ratio là, mais Mipha évoque ce fait dans son journal). De ce fait, Link a vieilli pour devenir un adolescent et être au "même" âge que Bazz et Mipha.**


	26. Sauvetage

**Déjà un énorme merci à toutes les personnes qui ont été en mode "AAAAH" à la fin du chapitre précédent. Vos commentaires m'ont énormément amusée et je suis heureuse de vous voir autant investis dans cette longue histoire. Pour vous consoler, dites vous que j'ai quelqu'un qui "AAAAH" avant vous : ma précieuse bêta lectrice, Hagarendrawer, qui prend soin de corriger tous mes chapitres. Merci à toi, ma chère amie. Je ne vous monopolise pas plus : bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 - Sauvetage**

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! rugit une voix familière et furieuse.

Link n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il reçut un coup violent derrière ses genoux, faisant fléchir ces derniers et tomber comme un idiot dans l'eau. Il ne put encore moins réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer lorsqu'une main l'attrapa par le col et le remonta vers la surface avec une rare violence. Encore sous la surprise, il ne put appréhender correctement ce qu'il se passait et quelque chose s'écrasa sur sa face. Il y eut un craquement mais il sut que cela ne venait pas de lui.

Il gémit de douleur alors qu'il fût relâché et pataugea péniblement dans l'eau avant de se redresser et de faire face à son agresseur. Avant de cligner des yeux, perdu et perplexe. Un… Un Yiga se tenait devant lui. Sa respiration était saccadée comme s'il avait fait un effort monstrueux pour le rejoindre. Son langage corporel puait la détresse et la panique, comme s'il s'était précipité ici dans le seul but de l'interrompre. Ce qui était anormal. C'était un assassin. Existant dans le seul but de le tuer puisqu'il était une menace pour le retour de son maître. Ne voulant pas laisser l'avantage de la surprise et du doute, Link se rua vers son ennemi. Ce dernier, surpris de cette attaque, se recula pour récupérer ses serpes et détourner sa lame.

L'entrechoquement de l'épée sur les serpes réveilla un souvenir dans la mémoire de Link. Le souvenir d'un combat qu'il avait déjà mené contre l'un d'eux ! Le Yiga s'éloigna difficilement, l'eau à leur taille n'aidant pas ses déplacements. Pourtant il fit tout pour se tenir en position de combat. Le mode de combat des Yigas n'était clairement pas fait pour être proche de l'eau. Trop acrobatique et souple. L'eau l'entravait totalement et Link sut sans mal qu'il aurait le dessus pour l'attaque. L'autre ne pourrait que se défendre difficilement. Parfait !

Il planta son épée dans le sol afin de ne pas la perdre dans l'eau et attrapa une des mains du Yiga. Il joua avec son poignet jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche son arme sous la douleur provoquée par la torsion. Et récupéra son arme sans que l'autre ne puisse rien y faire. Le Yiga se débattit furieusement et Link usa de ses mouvements brusques pour diriger la lame courbée vers son visage et heurta le masque de plein fouet.

A sa surprise, le masque ne se brisa pas. Au contraire, la lame se planta dedans, indiquant à Link que c'était du bois. L'autre poussa un cri indigné et effrayé alors qu'il le repoussa d'un coup de pied au ventre et se recula précipitamment. Il attrapa son arme et tira dessus. Protestant faiblement du fait qu'elle était bien plantée dans son masque… Link le regarda faire, perplexe, se reculant jusqu'à son arme pour la récupérer et lui faire face.

Ah… Il avait l'air un peu ridicule à essayer de retirer l'arme directement de sur son visage. Il aurait plus vite fait d'enlever le masque pour ensuite déloger l'arme. Mais en le voyant insister, Link se demanda si ces masques ne servaient pas également à protéger leur identité en tant que Yiga. C'était des assassins. Mais à quoi cela leur servait de cacher leur visage puisqu'ils fuyaient les combats qu'ils perdaient ?

L'autre arracha enfin l'arme, passa une main sur son masque et pesta en constatant l'entaille. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour entamer le bois et permettre à Link de voir quoi que ce soit de son visage mais l'autre était clairement ennuyé. Le Yiga se mit en position de combat, plus méfiant que jamais.

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! s'indigna le Yiga. E-espèce de fou furieux, mon masque tout neuf ! T-tu aurais pu viser ailleurs, sale taré !

Link pencha la tête sur le côté : il avait l'air… particulièrement jeune, non ? Dans sa façon de parler et de réagir… Il réalisa à présent combien il ignorait tout sur les Yigas autres que c'était des Sheikah s'étant détournés de la royauté et avaient juré fidélité à Ganon. Il y avait des enfants dans leurs rangs ? Car celui-là n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien vieux, en tout cas dans son attitude et comportement. Link hésita soudainement : il n'était pas pour tuer des humains. Autant dans l'erreur qu'il était, ce Yiga lui paraissait stupidement trop jeune pour se battre et trop jeune pour mourir également. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et l'autre le regarda, surpris.

\- Q… quoi ?! Tu ne vas pas te battre ?

L'Hylien répondit à la négative. Et l'autre eut l'air profondément confus. Link prit lentement sa tablette pour sortir le bout de craie et chercha dans sa tenue le bout d'ardoise. La surface étant humide, la craie eut plus tendance à faire des pâtés. Ce qui désespéra l'Hylien. Il écrivit malgré tout, jetant des coups d'œil régulièrement sur le Yiga qui n'avait pas bougé ni amorcé aucun mouvement pour l'attaquer : il était drôlement compréhensif pour un assassin. Link n'aurait jamais laissé son ennemi juré agir à sa guise s'il avait été dans son cas… Il tourna l'ardoise et l'autre pencha la tête, comprenant qu'il voulait communiquer. Avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « Est-ce que je te connais ? »

\- Quoi ?! F-fais pas genre que tu ne nous connais pas ! s'énerva l'assassin. Tu sais qui nous sommes : le clan Yiga ! Et tu es notre ennemi !

Link eut une moue. Il lava l'ardoise et écrivit une nouvelle fois.

\- « Je connais le clan Yiga. Je parle de toi. »

\- M-Moi ? J-je ne suis qu'un sous-fifre ! Ne fais pas comme si tu te souvenais de tous ceux que tu croisais ! bredouilla l'assassin soudainement confus et anormalement mal à l'aise. Mais note-toi une chose, Héros sempaï : je suis celui qui te tueras. Alors n'essaie même de mettre fin à tes jours avant ce moment ! Compris ?!

« Pardon ? » pensa très fort Link. Est-ce qu'il… lui avait cru qu'il essayait de se suicider ? Et avait-il… à tout hasard… essayer de le sauver ? Non. C'était improbable. Impossible même. C'était un Yiga. Il voulait forcément sa mort ! Et même s'il s'était suicidé, s'il avait été le seul témoin, il aurait pu déguiser cela comme si c'était sa propre victoire, non ? Il le regarda sortir péniblement de l'eau et pester sur le fait d'être totalement trempé. Pour s'éloigner à pas lent vers l'unique sortie. Lui tournant le dos, comme s'il ignorait qu'ainsi exposé, il pouvait être poignardé.

Link essaya de le retenir mais ne pouvant parler, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire sans problème pour attirer l'attention : siffler. L'autre sursauta et se retourna, son mécontentement transparaissant clairement malgré son masque et l'absence d'expression faciale. Tout était dans sa posture, son attitude générale. C'était fou de voir combien il était expressif ! Link aurait cru les assassins un peu plus discrets… plus mesurés dans leur attitude, laissant peu d'ouvertures ou de possibilités d'être cernés ou compris.

\- « Pourquoi avoir tenté de sauver ma vie ? »

\- Pa… PARDON ? J-je ne t'ai absolument pas sauvé la vie ! T-tu délires totalement ! Va donc te noyer dans la Source de la Sagesse, cela te rendra moins débile !

Est-ce qu'il était conscient au moins qu'il était suspect ? Link avait l'impression qu'il ne réalisait même pas à quel point il affichait ouvertement ses intentions. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi mais il avait la certitude qu'en l'état, ce Yiga ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- « Où est-elle ? » nota-t-il.

\- De… quoi ?

\- « La Source de la Sagesse vu que je dois m'y noyer… »

C'était de l'ironie. Link ne comptait pas réellement se noyer où que ce soit. En tout cas, si cela devait arriver, ce serait accidentel et vraiment pas de sa volonté pure. Sauf qu'en voyant l'autre se décomposer, il arqua un sourcil.

\- M-Mais je me moquais de toi, là ! s'indigna le Yiga avec un soupçon de… frustration. Et va pas te noyer pour de vrai, t'as rien retenu de ce que j'ai dit ou quoi ?! Tu. Ne. Meurs. Pas. Avant. Que. Je. T'ai. Tué. C'est clair maintenant ?!

Link s'empêcha de sourire : il était amusant celui-là. S'il essayait de l'intimider c'était raté. Mais il trouvait ça un peu mignon de voir ce Yiga essayer de faire sa loi en étant absolument pas convaincant ! L'autre comprenant qu'il était moqué, se détourna rapidement et prit la fuite à pied non sans le menacer, tout en pestant sur son manque de manière ou bien quelque chose du genre. Link regarda le spectacle avec une évident surprise : curieux. Vraiment. Toutes les autres fois, les Yigas avaient fait leurs apparitions c'était toujours dans un cortège de fumée et de petits papiers rect…

Oh ! pensa Link. Les papiers… ils étaient sans doute mouillés vu qu'il avait sauté dans la Source pour empêcher son prétendu suicide. Le Prodige sursauta en regardant l'eau. Elle était de nouveau claire et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais… mais alors il… avait rêvé tout cela ? Était-ce une épreuve d'Hylia en personne ? Avait-elle réellement testé sa détermination à embrasser à nouveau son devoir ? Il n'aurait su dire en l'état, encore troublé par l'intervention curieuse de ce Yiga.

Cet assassin n'était… vraiment pas commun. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Et Link espérait bien le rencontrer à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans son attitude et son comportement. Il se détachait clairement des autres assassins sans qu'il n'explique pourquoi. Puis il voulait vraiment voir son visage, savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Savoir s'il était aussi jeune que ce qu'il craignait. Et s'il avait le pouvoir de le remettre sur le droit chemin : ce serait bien mieux ainsi que de le condamner à l'errance à jamais…

\- _Cesse de te soucier de la vie des autres quand leur seul désir c'est leur propre survie au détriment de la tienne_, siffla la voix, toute proche.

\- « Il mérite mieux » pensa sincèrement Link. « Si lui aussi n'a pas choisi sa vie, alors j'aimerais qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que moi…

La voix eut une lamentation désespérée et Link choisit de l'ignorer. Il s'approcha de la statue, sortit une nouvelle fois son épée. Et pria.

\- _Tu veux vraiment qu'on reparle de tout ça ?_

\- _Toi qui as surmonté les épreuves et obtenu des emblèmes du triomphe… Je vais t'offrir plus de puissance._

Sous la voix de la déesse et de sa lumière éclatante, son reflet et sa voix disparurent immédiatement mais paradoxalement Link éprouva un vide immense. Elle ne le soigna pas de son mal, ni ne fit de commentaire sur ce qu'il avait vu ou vécu. Se contentant de lui offrir une meilleure vitalité suite à ses épreuves réussies à travers les sanctuaires. Link se sentit plus en forme. Mais elle ne répondit à aucune de ses questions silencieuses, comme si elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Ce qui troubla profondément le Héros en lui : ne devait-elle pas guider ses pas ? Ne l'aidait-elle pas à accomplir sa mission ?

La lumière d'Hylia se retira et il se retrouva seul dans la source. Au point de départ. Sans réponse à ses questions. Sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Si elle ne réagissait pas à cette présence c'était parce que c'était sa part de ténèbres. Ses propres incertitudes, hésitations et doutes avaient donné naissance à ces dernières. Et cette ombre persistera dans son cœur aussi longtemps qu'il les aura en lui. Cette chose, cette part de lui, il l'avait repoussé, délaissé et ignoré des années durant. Pour ne pas affronter le lot de souffrance et de douleur qu'elle avait avec elle.

\- _Tu commences à comprendre que ce qui m'a donné vie…_

\- « C'est moi » répondit Link, les yeux clos. « La corruption a profité de ma propre faiblesse… »

\- _Elle abuse de ta crédulité à faire tout ce que l'on te demande sans se soucier de si oui ou non, c'est ce que tu veux faire. Ne me refuse pas le contrôle… quand je peux t'apporter la liberté…_

Link refusa de l'écouter. Car si ce n'était pas lui qui faisait ce qui devait être fait, personne ne le ferait à sa place. Il se rappela alors des promesses qu'il avait faites. A cette époque et par le passé. Il devait toujours une journée au prince Sidon. Et il devait retourner voir Bazz, Rivan et Gadisson. Sans compter Asarim. Puis il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Daruk et Urbosa. Sans parler qu'il avait inquiété Mipha et Revali… Il avait juré de donner sa vie à la princesse et il avait clairement accompli cette partie-là de son devoir. Aujourd'hui elle luttait seule. Et elle avait besoin de son aide. Alors il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son reflet. L'onde se troubla et son reflet se floua. L'eau ne changea pas pour autant de couleur mais l'Hylien sentit son poids au fond de son cœur. Comme une part de lui agonisant silencieusement.

\- « Tant que tu seras une menace pour ceux que j'aime, je refuse de te laisser agir à ta guise » signa Link à son reflet. « Même si cela signifie une vie de solitude ! »

\- _Je ne veux plus être seul !_ rugit la voix. _Je veux vivre ! Je veux exister ! Je veux être ce que bon me semble, pour moi-même, pas pour ce qu'on attend de moi ! Et toi ! Toi, tu veux juste nous tuer !_

Link plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement à cet appel furieux. Pire encore, il sentit la corruption dans son corps bouillir en même temps que cette volonté vibrait dans son être. Il inspira profondément, essayant de ne pas se laisser dominer émotionnellement, de garder le contrôle sur lui-même. Ne pas être consumé par ses instincts. Garder sa raison à la surface. Mais ce fût plus difficile que d'accepter de revoir tout ce qu'il avait souhaité oublier. Car c'était toute une partie de son être qui hurlait de détresse.

Il rengaina péniblement son épée, la lame brûlant à nouveau sa chair. Puis il se hissa sur le chemin pavé, sortant difficilement de l'eau avant de s'écraser sur le sol. Comme il luttait contre l'appel désespéré de sa propre personne, l'activité de la corruption se fit ressentir et il poussa un gémissement de douleur en la sentant étendre son influence dans ses nerfs, sous sa peau, dans ses sensations. Il lui avait toujours tenu tête, il refusait de céder. Mais c'était tellement difficile de résister quand rien ne l'attendait en face. Quand tout ce dont il parvenait à se souvenir, c'était tout ce qu'il avait cherché à enfouir et oublier !

Il devait… retourner voir Robbie. Le rassurer. Lui dire ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Il… le guiderait. Sans aucun doute. Pour le moment, il devait juste… endurer cette douleur. Attendre que ça passe. Et qu'il puisse… de nouveau bouger sans que le moindre le mouvement soit une épouvantable souffrance. Si Robbie ne pouvait pas l'aider… alors… alors il… irait chercher Asarim. Parce qu'il crevait d'envie de le voir. Même s'il craignait pour sa vie, vu son état…

\- T'es vraiment… infernal !

Une voix… ? Link ne pouvait pas bouger. Et son champ de vision était réduit au sol et ce qu'il avait tout juste au-dessus. Une main se posa sur ses yeux et il les ferma spontanément. L'instant d'après il fût tourné sur le dos et il retint un cri de douleur. Qui que fût la personne, elle réalisa sa souffrance et ses gestes se firent plus doux. Il sentit qu'on retirait ses vêtements, son haut surtout. Il ne chercha pas à protester ou autre, n'étant qu'une boule de nerfs super sensible et à vif.

\- T… Tu as été corrompu ?! Ah… merde, je sais pas soigner ça, moi… b-bon, je suis pas médecin mais ça doit faire super mal ton truc… a-alors… tiens bon, okay ?

Cette voix… Link la connaissait. Jeune. Masculine. Il la connaissait mais il ne savait pas qui c'était et il ne parvenait pas à identifier la personne. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais une main lui cacha la immédiatement la vue. L'instant d'après il sentit quelque chose se planter dans son bras. Il lâcha un cri de surprise : quoi que fût la chose dans sa chair, cela avait touché une zone infectée et donc très douloureuse. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'en indigner, de râler ou de faire quoi que ce soit, car sa conscience glissa très vite. Et il sombra même avant de se souvenir qui était cette personne…

ooo

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon pauvre ? T'es complètement taré ! Tu vas tellement te faire tuer ! T'es tellement mort !

C'est ce que se répétait en boucle Kah'ge depuis plusieurs longues minutes alors qu'il essayait désespérément de soigner le Héros. Alors qu'il était affaibli et dans l'impossibilité de se battre, c'était le meilleur moment pour le tuer. Mais il en était incapable. Et il se détestait pour ça ! Fuh'ma ou Narh'su n'auraient éprouvé aucune hésitation et l'auraient tué sans attendre. Mais lui… lui il était stupide. Et faible. Et vraiment le roi des imbéciles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait en Akkala déjà ? Alors qu'il devrait être à Firone ! Il s'arrêta dans ses tentatives de soin parce que ses mains tremblaient furieusement.

Il inspira profondément et passa ses mains sur son masque. Quand Narh'su lui avait demandé de se rendre à Firone, Kah'ge s'était appliqué. Et il s'était mis en route pour la région opposée au repaire Yiga, au cœur de cette forêt qu'il ne trouvait pas spécialement belle ou hospitalière (excepté que Fuh'ma avait dit vrai sur le fait qu'elle abritait des bananes lames à foison !). Mais à un moment, dans son voyage, sans aucune explication logique ou cohérente… il avait bifurqué. Même pas pour aller dans son « shraïne ». Non. Il avait traversé les Alpages, ignorant l'entrée de Firone. Et il était remonté sur le plateau d'Hyrule. Quelque part, tout au fond de lui, quelque chose l'avait attiré ici.

Il n'avait aucune explication logique que cette foutue sensation dans le fond de son ventre. Quelque chose qui l'avait poussé à encore désobéir. Il sentit que c'était grave, qu'il devait partir, suivre son instinct. Et pas sans raisons : quand il avait recroisé le Héros, il avait absolument refusé de l'aborder. De près ou de loin. La raison étant qu'il avait été témoin de sa barbarie. Et qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait vu à cet instant. Une scène d'horreur pure où l'homme débile et imprévisible pour lequel il vouait une certaine admiration et fascination avait disparu au profit d'un monstre…

A partir de ce moment, il l'avait suivi en douce. Mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester dans son sillage sans qu'il ne le repère. C'était affolant de voir combien ses sens étaient développés et qu'il détectait toute présence étrangère dans un très grand rayon. Kah'ge l'avait perdu de vue plusieurs fois. Mais il n'avait eu qu'à suivre les cadavres pour le retrouver.

\- _S'il te plaît… Aide-le…_

Kah'ge redressa la tête. Il regarda partout autour de lui : il… avait entendu une voix de femme à l'instant, non ? Sauf qu'ils étaient qu'eux deux… sans doute une illusion auditive de sa conscience… un truc du genre sans doute. Entre sa peur panique et sa fatigue, il ne devait pas être très frais…

Il fronça les sourcils derrière son masque et regarda le Héros étendu sur le sol. Il avait été obligé de l'endormir de force. C'était une chose qu'il avait apprise à force d'observation, en le regardant au loin : qu'importe sa violence, sa colère ou son état, quand il dormait, le Héros ne pouvait rien faire… Il soupira, se demandant s'il ne commençait pas à délirer. D'autant plus qu'il était mort de panique et d'inquiétude : si Sah'to réalisait son absence, il allait prendre tellement cher !

\- Je veux bien aider, moi ! Mais je fais comment ?! Je… je suis pas médecin, ni soigneur !

\- _Le Laboratoire_…

Ah ! Mais oui, il y avait ces Sheikah là-bas ! Comprenant ce qu'il devait faire, Kah'ge se redressa. Le plus dur serait de hisser le corps du Héros jusque là-bas ! Il n'était pas bien fort et se traîner il ne savait combien de kilogrammes sur il ne savait pas combien de mètres… cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il rhabilla l'Hylien avant de rassembler ses affaires et de le hisser péniblement sur son épaule pour le soulever du sol. Ce qu'il était lourd ! Au prix d'efforts pénibles, d'hésitations et de chutes que le Yiga put au moins sortir le Héros de la Source, l'installant à l'entrée alors qu'il surveillait le passage des gardiens volants. Ils étaient lents. A pied, ils seraient repérés sans aucun mal. Et autant dire qu'ils ne feraient pas de vieux os s'ils étaient visés…

\- _En haut, tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin…_

Kah'ge se retourna, toujours aussi étonné d'entendre aussi clairement cette voix. Est-ce qu'il était déjà en train de devenir fou ? C'était inquiétant. Mais quand son regard tomba sur l'Hylien, il sut qu'il n'avait pas d'autres solutions que d'écouter cette femme. Enfin il présuma que c'était une femme. Qui était-elle, il n'en savait rien. Il suivit donc son conseil et trouva la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait guidé ici.

Plusieurs chevaux se baladaient sur la plaine. Et parmi eux, il y en avait un à l'écart. « Celui-là ! » pensa Kah'ge. Sa crinière était marquée, comme si elle avait été empoignée et tenue fermement par quelqu'un le chevauchant à cru. Il se glissa jusqu'à ce cheval (les autres fuyant en l'apercevant). La monture se laissa docilement faire. Sauf que… Kah'ge ne savait vraiment pas monter à cheval. Encore moins sans selle. Il soupira alors qu'il eut un semblant d'idée pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Il dû amadouer le pauvre canasson avec une pomme (enfin plusieurs quand il trouva le moyen de perdre l'une d'elle dans l'estomac de la bestiole !) et le forcer à le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée de la Source. Enfin dans la mesure de ce que le cheval acceptait, ce dernier n'était pas totalement idiot mais ce n'était pas une flèche non plus. Et de toutes les disputes qu'il aurait pu avoir dans sa vie, se battre avec un canasson n'était pas celle qu'il escomptait avoir un jour.

Par chance, les gardiens ne s'en prenaient pas aux animaux. Uniquement les humains. Kah'ge poussa sa chance comme il put. Le tout fût de hisser le Héros dessus et avec une monture pas spécialement compréhensive sur ses choix curieux pour poser un corps sur son dos, l'exercice l'épuisa plus que de raison. Et encore, même une fois le Héros sur le cheval : il faisait quoi ensuite ?! Il ne savait pas monter et les mouvements du canasson risquait d'éjecter l'Hylien…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me fais pas faire ! râla Kah'ge alors qu'il essaya de trouver un moyen de garder le Héros sur le cheval. Je te jure que tu me paieras tout ça un jour !

Quand enfin il trouva un moyen de garder l'Hylien sur cheval un peu irrité, il se décida enfin à sortir de son trou et d'essayer de guider la monture. Sauf que la patience de cette dernière avait été fortement éprouvé et Kah'ge n'étant pas le plus doué avec les animaux, le cheval s'emballa soudainement… avant de détaler à toute allure, ignorant la menace des gardiens. Non sans frapper le pauvre Yiga dans sa fuite, le blessant avec ses puissants sabots.

A cet instant Kah'ge voua une haine infinie à tous les chevaux de ce monde et crut mourir en le voyant s'enfuir avec le corps du Héros. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour se sentir aussi con qu'à cet instant. Mais il se précipita à la suite de la monture, essayant de ne pas être pris par les rayons des gardiens. Ce fût la pire expérience de sa vie et il n'était pas bien vieux. Quand il put enfin retrouver le cheval ET le Héros attaché dessus (bon sang, n'importe qui le voyant ainsi le prendrait pour un fou et qui que soit le témoin de cette scène aurait bien raison !). Encore plus que pile à ce moment il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes !

Maladroitement, titubant entre les arbres et les buissons, Kah'ge guida le cheval jusqu'au Laboratoire. Il expérimenta son épreuve ultime : le gardien posé sur le chemin qui menait vers ledit laboratoire. S'il n'avait pas déjà les cheveux blancs de nature, certainement que toutes ces épreuves, ces peurs bleues et paniques auraient fait le travail ! Quand le premier rayon frappa, il eut juste le réflexe de faire partir la monture en quatrième vitesse et de sauter à l'opposé pour sa vie : ces trucs pouvaient tuer sans aucun mal le plus solide des hommes ! Et Kah'ge était loin d'être un roc alors…

Il se réceptionna dans la boue, son bras n'appréciant pas ces efforts inutiles. Le cheval était en train de remonter le chemin et serait bientôt devant le phare. Il suffisait juste d'attirer l'attention de ce pot en terre ! C'était le plan dans la tête de Kah'ge. Juste qu'il… ne se passa clairement pas comme prévu : il pensait servir de leurre et éviter le cheval (enfin surtout son paquet humain) d'être pris pour cible… mais ce stupide tas de ferraille l'ignora royalement. Et tira une deuxième fois.

Le cheval fût frappé, ses sabots dérapant dans la boue qui se formait sur le sentier et chuta lourdement. Le cœur de Kah'ge se figea d'horreur à ce moment et il se précipita de toutes ses forces pour s'assurer que le Héros allait bien. Par chance le cheval était tombé sur un versant de la pente que le gardien ne pouvait pas couvrir de son radar. Epargnant un nouveau tir. Kah'ge se glissa près de la pauvre monture, qui avait trouvé la mort en accomplissant sa tâche. Il lui adressa une prière silencieuse et se hâta de voir comment allait le Héros.

Le choc avait fait sortir ce dernier de sa torpeur mais il était encore profondément confus. Il était vivant mais certainement pas en bon état : la chute avait été spectaculaire et elle avait probablement fait des dégâts. Déjà une chance que le cheval ne se soit pas renversé sur lui ! Il trancha les liens qui avaient gardé le Héros attaché et le tira de sous ce merdier rapidement. Une lumière traversa le rideau de la pluie, faisant sursauter le Yiga : tout ce grabuge avait alerté les habitants du phare.

Sa seule chance était que la pluie affectait la visibilité, forçant donc les résidents du phare à sortir au lieu d'espionner derrière les fenêtres ! C'était donc ses derniers instants avant d'être grillé. Aussi il usa de ses dernières forces (forçant sur son bras blessé par ce brave cheval) pour trainer péniblement le Héros jusqu'au Laboratoire. Les Sheikah s'agitaient derrière, prêts à sortir d'un instant à l'autre ! Le sous-fifre fouilla dans sa tenue : il n'avait aucun talisman pour prendre la fuite. Super génial. Il soupira faiblement et passa sa main sur le visage du Héros. Leurs retrouvailles étaient brèves. Mais il était heureux de l'avoir revu.

\- Idiot, murmura Kah'ge en voyant l'autre vaciller dangereusement à la surface de sa conscience.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, pétrifiant d'horreur le Yiga quand il fût pris dans la lumière venant de l'intérieur. Mais également le Sheikah qui ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là. Ni même à trouver le Héros dans ses bras. Kah'ge se recula avec toute la prudence du monde, laissant l'Hylien devant le Laboratoire alors que le Sheikah parlait à quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Quand il fût à une bonne distance, Kah'ge le vit se précipiter sur le Héros. Et il sut que son rôle était terminé. Il massa son bras, regardant le couple rentrer péniblement le garçon à l'intérieur. Il se détourna et s'éloigna, le cœur lourd d'un sentiment indescriptible.

\- Tu as le choix ! cria une voix dans son dos, le faisant sursauter. Tu as toujours le choix de revenir parmi les tiens ! Si un jour tu penses être dans l'erreur, cette porte te sera toujours ouverte !

Kah'ge roula des yeux et s'enfonça dans la forêt, empêchant le Sheikah de le suivre si l'envie lui en prenait. Le choix ? Quelle blague. La seule chose qui l'attendait s'il trahissait le clan, c'était la mort. Et il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à l'affronter. Sa seule consolation c'était que le Héros était vivant. Dans un sale état mais avec ces lâches de Sheikah, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa vie. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'ils pourraient se croiser à nouveau.

\- _Merci de l'avoir sauvé_, murmura la voix de femme.

\- De rien, m'dame, soupira Kah'ge. Si vous êtes ma bonne fée, vous pourriez faire en sorte qu'il vienne me voir ? A Firone ?

Aucune réponse. Le Yiga haussa les épaules : tant pis. Il aura essayé de provoquer sa prochaine rencontre. Si même les fées ne voulaient pas l'aider alors qu'il avait si gentiment et généreusement fait ce qu'elles avaient demandés… ce monde était bien injuste ! Il devait juste… retourner d'où il venait (ou plutôt là où il devrait être). A pied puisque ses talismans étaient tous foutus !

* * *

**Un chapitre où je me suis énormément amusée :D J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, à developper ce Yiga (l'avez vous reconnu rapidement ? XD Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à lui ?) qui a son importance en un sens dans ma vision personnelle des Yigas. Puis il est couillon aussi, je le trouve attachant (comme tous ces Yigas qui me surveillent dans tout Hyrule pour m'agresser hasardeusement X'D Merci les gars). Merci de votre attention o/ On se voit au prochain chapitre X3**


	27. Conflit

**Comme toujours, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissée des petits commentaires pour le chapitre précédent. Il semblerait que Kah'ge ait gagné un peu en popularité et je vous en remercie :3 cette histoire a débuté à cause de lui donc je suis contente qu'il plaise un peu XD Merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent aussi, sans laisser de commentaire. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire. Sur ce bonne lecture 3**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 - Conflit**

Asarim jouait calmement de son accordéon. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que Vah Medoh avait enfin été apaisée et qu'il était parti à la recherche de son jeune compagnon. Cependant, alors qu'il errait, en quête d'une piste, il trouva un beau jour, le rayon de Vah Ruta éclairant l'est d'Hyrule. La créature divine avait elle aussi été calmée et attendait pour accomplir son devoir. Cette vision avait rempli le cœur du ménestrel d'un espoir fou : Link était vivant. C'était la seule nouvelle qu'il était parvenu à intégrer à ce moment. Et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Certes, il ignorait pourquoi son jeune ami n'était pas revenu au village Piaf ou encore à son abri, en Tabantha. Mais il se doutait qu'il était poussé par quelque chose qu'il ignorait, un besoin sans doute de ne pas se laisser distraire de son devoir. C'était sans doute quelque chose dans cet ordre d'idées. Il ne pouvait pas en être certain vu qu'il ne l'avait pas recroisé. Oh, il s'était rendu au domaine Zora. Plus exactement au pied de Vah Ruta. Par curiosité. Il y avait simplement croisé un garde : visiblement, il cherchait le Prodige Hylien et possiblement la princesse Mipha.

Comprenant qu'à nouveau, Link avait disparu après avoir accompli son devoir, le ménestrel ne s'était pas attardé, préférant voyager : l'attente était pénible et insupportable. Il avait fait plusieurs détours, essayant de s'occuper avec les chants oubliés de son maître. Qui sait, avec de la chance, sa route croiserait à nouvelle celle du Héros si Hylia le voulait bien. Il n'avait pas encore fini ses obligations et il ne pouvait pas rentrer tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini. Il était revenu à sa vie d'errance, comme jadis. Ne s'arrêtant au relais au pied du village Piaf que pour jouer et rassurer sa femme.

Une fois, elle avait choisi de confier ses filles à Saki, l'épouse de Teba le temps de descendre voir son époux. Des retrouvailles temporaires, drapées de tristesse mais non sans tendresse. Elle savait qu'elle ne le résonnerait pas et il savait qu'elle était juste très inquiète. Amali ne se plaignait pas de ses voyages et de son absence. Elle attendait juste. Il éprouvait tellement d'amour et d'admiration pour cette femme capable d'une si grande tolérance ! Quand elle était repartie, ce fût avec la promesse de son retour hypothétique.

Il cessa son chant quand il remarqua le jour déclinant. Il avait passé sa journée sur la plaine d'Abare, au nord du village Cocorico, à compulser le chant de son maître. Perché devant le socle devant lui, enfoui dans la terre, il n'avait encore compris, le sens de ces vers. Dans ce chant, son maître faisait référence à une bête aux deux lances dont il en avait longuement cherché le sens. Et avant d'y parvenir, la journée venait de se finir. Ne se sentant pas le courage de voler jusqu'au relais des Géminés ou même d'aller au village Cocorico à proximité, Asarim se résigna à rester sur place.

En temps normal, Asarim évitait de camper dans la nature, surtout sur des plaines aussi dégagées. Ne souhaitant pas être surpris pendant la nuit, il abandonna le socle et son perchoir afin de remonter un peu sur la plaine et grimper sur l'unique arbre qui surplombait cette dernière. Il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il put et scruta les alentours : au moins, il n'attirerait pas immédiatement les stals. C'était sa plus grande hantise, ces derniers sortant du sol et n'étant actifs que la nuit… il avait déjà eu quelques mésaventures avec eux. Cependant même dans l'abri relatif de cet arbre, il n'était pas hors de danger. Aussi, il veilla silencieusement en observant des bouts du ciel à travers les feuilles : heureusement qu'il ne pleuvait pas ce soir, il serait au sec !

Naturellement ses pensées allèrent vers son jeune compagnon de voyage. Qu'Hylia lui soit témoin de combien il lui manquait ! Il voulait tellement le revoir ! Se rassurer en sachant qu'il allait bien. Il adorerait passer quelques instants avec lui et lui dire tout ce que ses actions avaient apporté de bon à travers Hyrule. Lui raconter que la flamme qu'il avait laissée derrière lui était en train de se propager. Il donnait du courage et de l'espoir à ceux qui s'étaient résignés à une vie de malheur.

C'était encore timide, discret. Tout le monde ne louait pas encore son nom. Mais cela ne serait qu'une question de temps. Car personne n'était aveugle, les gens avaient vu Vah Medoh et Vah Ruta en position pour le combat à venir. Les peuples liés à ces créatures n'ignoraient pas son implication et les changements que leur présence annonçait silencieusement. Les gens avaient peur d'espérer. Mais les plus vaillant se décidait à œuvrer pour ce futur. Leur futur. Celui pour lequel Link se battait. Et pas que : la princesse également avait œuvré pour cette idée de liberté !

Si seulement il pouvait lui dire… lui donner le courage de continuer son combat. Sans l'accabler de pression sous les espoirs de tout Hyrule. Juste… lui dire combien il était formidable d'avoir amorcé doucement le changement que plus personne n'attendait. Tout cela lui permettait d'attendre, de supporter la distance. Mû par une inspiration soudaine et d'un air qu'il eut envie de composer, il se mit à écrire et chanter.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, fourbi et peu reposé, le Piaf s'étira péniblement. Il ne devait pas trop s'attarder et profiter de l'heure matinale pour s'en aller. Sa chanson, il l'avait bien avancée et il espérait qu'elle soit prêtre jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Il ne remarqua que tardivement l'ombre qui était dans la sienne, peinant au début à comprendre quelle partie de son corps était cette forme. Et quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas son corps, il sursauta et se retourna.

Fendant fièrement les cieux sous la toile tendue de sa paravoile, le jeune Hylien semblait bel et bien se rendre au village Cocorico. Il était évident qu'il l'avait vu. Mais il passa son chemin, filant sans s'arrêter. Peut-être… qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement pas vu et qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre le son de l'accordéon ?

\- Jeune Prodige ! s'exclama Asarim.

Le voyant s'éloigner, il redoutait qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu mais il le vit manœuvrer péniblement avant d'entamer des cercles autour de sa position. Jusqu'à enfin se poser au sol. Le jeune homme rangea son instrument de vol et refusa de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ciel, il avait une apparence épouvantable. Sa chevelure et son visage étaient cachés sous une capuche et il semblait juste flotter dans ses vêtements, comme s'il avait trop maigri soudainement. Le ménestrel amorça un mouvement mais son jeune compagnon se recula immédiatement. Ne comprenant pas son excessive méfiance ou sa fuite soudaine, Asarim resta à sa place.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, ami voyageur, déclara simplement le ménestrel. J'étais… si inquiet depuis que tu as disparu au cœur de Vah Medoh. Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ce jour… je t'ai cherché… aussi loin que mes ailes pouvaient me guider… revenant régulièrement, afin de voir si tu étais revenu avant moi… Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que mes pensées t'accompagnent.

Il le vit passer nerveusement sa main sur sa nuque, par-dessus sa capuche et baisser soudainement la tête. Oh, il avait l'air de se sentir coupable. Ce n'était pas l'intention d'Asarim que Link se sente mal. Il replia son instrument et l'attacha soigneusement dans son dos avant de tendre son aile vers son ami. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Le fixant de loin.

\- Dis-moi… que s'est-il passé… là-haut ? Si… tu peux me répondre, bien sûr…

\- « C'était difficile » répondit simplement l'Hylien.

\- Je n'en doute point. Es-tu… blessé ?

L'autre répondit à la négative. Mais ne continua pas la discussion, indiquant que le sujet était clos. Asarim ramena sa main contre lui, comprenant qu'il ne la lui prendrait pas et qu'il ne désirait clairement pas s'attarder sur son propre sujet. Il observa Link tourner autour du socle, curieux. Avant qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil sous l'ombre de sa cape.

\- « Veux-tu bien chanter le chant de ton maître sur cette épreuve ? »

\- … Pardon ?

\- « Le chant. Il y a un socle ici et tu es là. Il y a une énigme, non ? »

\- C… c'est exact…

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'Asarim envisageait leurs retrouvailles. Malgré son étonnement et sa surprise, il prit son accordéon et se mit à jouer l'air de son maître ainsi que le chant qui accompagnait la musique :

\- _Sur le mont où la vie fleurit en abondance, une bête brandit fièrement ses deux lances. Sur son échine, Héros, si tu vas chevaucher, l'épreuve qui t'attend tu pourras approcher_. Je suppose que « le mont où la vie fleurit en abondance » c'est ici. Mais… j'ignore ce qu'est cette bête…

Link ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de scruter les alentours, pensif. Asarim n'ajouta rien, mal à l'aise : il y avait cette distance entre eux qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pire que tout : elle était à la fois pénible et douloureuse. Un savant mélange déconcertant. Et désagréable aussi. Finalement, Link lui fit signe comme quoi il revenait avant de s'éloigner. Le Piaf éprouva un curieux sentiment d'abandon qu'il chassa rapidement. Il attendit silencieusement. Avant de se demander où était passé son compagnon. Il entendit soudainement un brâme furieux et il sursauta : la plaine était particulièrement calme, à part des animaux il n'avait souffert d'aucune attaque de monstres !

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur quand il vit Link revenir soudainement sur le dos d'un cerf qui ne semblait guère vouloir se laisser faire ! Il paniqua intérieurement en le voyant essayer de maîtriser l'animal tout en le guidant vers lui. Etonné, Asarim s'écarta du socle et l'observa approcher. Jusqu'à escalader le socle. Ce dernier s'illumina soudainement. La terre tremblant, surprenant le pauvre Piaf alors qu'un sanctuaire jaillit des entrailles de la terre. Le Héros calma sa monture improvisée avant d'en descendre et de lui rendre sa liberté. Et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers le monument.

\- Je t'attends ici, déclara Asarim.

Link s'arrêta et se retourna. Bien qu'encore dissimulé sous sa capuche, le Piaf devina une certaine surprise dans son attitude. Il le regarda hésiter longuement. Avant qu'il ne lui fasse de nouveau face et n'indique qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester, qu'il le remerciait pour l'avoir guidé et qu'il pouvait s'en aller. Asarim baissa les yeux un court instant, blessé : depuis quand le chassait-il de la sorte ?

Il ne fit aucun commentaire et le laissa disparaître à l'intérieur sans le retenir. Mais il refusa de partir : quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ami. Quoi, il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Il grimpa sur l'arbre près du sanctuaire et s'y posa en silence. Son attente fût particulièrement longue. Mais il était habitué. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur de ces structures, Link traversait mille épreuves dont il n'avait aucune idée de la difficulté. Il se prépara mentalement à peut-être le retrouver blessé. S'il ne le laissait pas approcher…

Il entendit du bruit et plissa les yeux en voyant son ami sortir. Par chance il ne semblait pas blessé bien que sa frêle silhouette l'inquiétât. Il inspira profondément avant de voir ce dernier tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Est-ce qu'il… le cherchait ? En voyant ses épaules s'affaisser, Asarim sut qu'il n'avait rien pensé de ses propos d'avant. Alors il s'envola et se posa à ses côtés, le prenant par surprise. Il était désolé de devoir jouer de ces petits stratagèmes mais s'il refusait de lui parler, soit, il acceptait ses silences. Mais qu'il mente, il n'était pas d'accord. Le Piaf croisa calmement ses bras et le scruta silencieusement. Il n'avait rien de plus à faire, il savait que la conscience du garçon allait agir à sa place.

Et cela fit effet assez rapidement, quand il se jeta sur lui, forçant le ménestrel à ouvrir ses bras pour le réceptionner contre lui et le serrer avec toute la tendresse du monde contre sa personne.

\- J'ignore tout ce qui t'es arrivé, ami voyageur… mais je refuse de te laisser seul une nouvelle fois. L'angoisse m'emportera si tu m'éloignes de toi…

Link trembla dans ses bras. Avant de s'écarter, toujours tête basse. Il leva ses mains tremblantes et Asarim remarqua qu'elles étaient entièrement bandées. Son front se plissa sous l'inquiétude mais il resta attentif.

\- « Jure-moi de ne pas… t'énerver ou… éprouver du dégoût » signa l'Hylien.

\- … Ma parole te suffira ? Tu as l'air de vouloir te convaincre toi-même…

Devant lui, l'Hylien trembla de plus belle. Asarim jura calmement, donnant sa seule et unique parole. Seulement à ce moment l'autre accepta enfin de retirer sa capuche. Et releva un visage défiguré par une blessure que le ménestrel n'aurait jamais cru trouver un jour sur lui. Il retint sa respiration mais ne détourna pas le regard, trouvant trop de désespoir dans le regard de son compagnon. Il leva timidement une de ses mains et caressa sa joue avec douceur. Link plaça sa main sur la sienne, la retenant comme si le contact fût douloureux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Asarim. Tu as l'air en piteux état…

\- « Longue histoire… »

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Et si tu souhaites en parler plus tranquillement, le village Cocorico n'est pas loin. Nous pourrions y aller à pied. Et tu m'expliqueras ce que tu voudras bien me confier ?

Link eut une étincelle de reconnaissance dans son regard et accepta son offre. Asarim découvrit que c'était sa destination, qu'il devait s'y rendre afin de rencontrer à nouveau la doyenne, Dame Impa. Avant de lui expliquer son combat dans Vah Medoh, puis dans Vah Ruta, sa rencontre avec l'âme de ses amis, les Prodiges tombés au combat. Leur sacrifice qu'il avait refusé et les conséquences sur son corps. Il dévoila ses mains endommagées et expliqua sa lutte contre l'épée de la légende (qu'il refusait de porter actuellement pour ne pas être reconnu). L'aide qu'il était parti chercher auprès d'un Sheikah en Akkala, nommé Robbie, après avoir perdu la raison à cause de la corruption grandissant en lui. Son épreuve à la source du Courage et son échec à s'affronter lui-même.

Asarim l'écouta silencieusement, se contentant de garder sa main sur son épaule quand il le sentait flancher. Il colla son bec contre son front à plusieurs reprises, pour l'encourager, le soutenir. Lui faire savoir qu'il restait à ses côtés, qu'il ne se détournerait pas. L'Hylien accepta avec soulagement sa présence et lui rendit sa tendresse en osant timidement embrasser le bout de son bec. Un geste intime qui fit sourire le Piaf : malgré les horreurs qu'il avait traversées, il éprouvait toujours le besoin d'avoir de l'attention. Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui menait vers le village, marchant côte à côte. Le Piaf sut que son ami aurait besoin de repos…

Sans qu'il n'explique pourquoi, leur arrivée était attendue car plusieurs villageois les escortèrent jusqu'à la maison de la doyenne dès qu'ils identifièrent Link. Naturellement, ils essayèrent d'éloigner Asarim : tout ceci n'était pas de son ressort et il n'avait probablement aucun droit à être dans les confidences des Sheikah. Mais Link refusa d'être séparé et usa même de la violence pour se faire entendre à ceux qui essayaient de le dissuader. Le ménestrel l'invita à se calmer et tenta de le raisonner. Avant qu'une jeune demoiselle n'arrive en panique et n'indique qu'il était également le bienvenu. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait.

Ils furent donc conduits jusqu'à la maison de Dame Impa. La vieille femme attendait sagement et quand Link entra, ce fût avec une moue extrêmement boudeuse. Comme s'il se doutait ce qui allait arriver. Asarim se tint en retrait, étranger à tout cela et un peu mal à l'aise de s'imposer de la sorte. Encore plus quand la vieille Sheikah le sonda longuement en silence. Elle avait l'air de tout savoir de lui sans qu'il n'ait dit un mot. C'était… dérangeant.

\- J'ai reçu le rapport de Robbie, commença Impa après que les deux gardes eurent fermer la porte derrière eux et que la petite demoiselle s'installe à ses côtés. Il m'a indiqué que ton état était critique. Que tu ne devais plus apaiser aucune bête divine au risque de succomber à la corruption en toi.

La nouvelle le catastropha Asarim : il lui avait bien dit qu'il avait souffert de ses rencontres mais pas que cela menaçait sa vie directement ! Link tiqua, clairement contrarié. Asarim ne l'avait jamais vu avec une attitude aussi impertinente ! Et clairement que Dame Impa non plus, car elle claqua sèchement sa main sur sa cuisse, le rappelant à l'ordre. L'autre sursauta et se tint droit comme un « i ». Avant de réaliser son geste. Et de regarder son corps avec surprise. Et Impa ne daigna pas expliquer son tour de force, frustrant le jeune Hylien.

\- Link, fais-moi le plaisir de retirer tes vêtements. Que je constate de mes yeux l'étendue des dégâts. Ami Piaf… pardon : Asarim. Inutile d'essayer de te retirer. Link semble te tenir en estime.

Il y eut un léger silence. Avant que le Héros ne commence à se défaire de ses vêtements, retirant les différents bandages qui le couvraient. Asarim l'observa distraitement avant de regarder dame Impa. Cette dernière l'observait également et il poussa un faible soupir.

\- Je vois que vous savez déjà qui je suis, déclara Asarim en baissant les yeux. Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes bien portante, Dame Impa.

\- « Tu la connais ? » signa Link surpris, s'arrêtant dans sa corvée.

Asarim ne fit aucun commentaire : c'était trop tôt pour parler de cette histoire. Mais… vu que le sujet venait d'être ouvert, il avait probablement… une chance d'aborder la chose sans attendre de résoudre toutes les énigmes de son maître. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait mais vu que les choses étaient devenus péniblement compliquées…

\- Mon maître était le poète de la cour royal, expliqua Asarim. C'était un Sheikah. Quand le Fléau s'est abattu, il a été contraint de retourner à son village, abandonnant la princesse qu'il aimait et son chevalier servant tombé au combat. Ceci est une autre histoire, je te la conterai plus tard…

Link approuva avant d'enfin retirer les premières couches qui couvraient sa peau. Devant l'horreur qu'étaient devenus sa peau et son corps, Paya poussa un cri de surprise et de terreur, forçant Link à se cacher, honteux de ce qu'il était devenu. Mais Asarim passa sa main sur son bras corrompu, sans peur ni crainte. L'invitant à ne pas se soustraire à un quelconque regard ou jugement. L'Hylien le regarda longuement, cherchant une trace de dégoût ou de peur mais ne trouvant que tendresse et douceur, il se détendit.

Le côté gauche de son visage était défiguré par une trace violacée de corruption, tirant sur le noir et le rouge au niveau de son cuir chevelu. Ses mains et avant-bras étaient noirs comme du charbon, comme nécrosés bien qu'il semblât en avoir encore l'usage. De ci et là, des pustules se formaient ou se résorbaient sous sa peau, comme si quelque chose « vivait » littéralement dans sa chair et Link tirait dessus dédaigneusement. Parfois les arrachant et se blessant sans que cela ne le fasse sourciller : il n'avait l'air que trop familier à cette souffrance. Ses jambes étaient dans un état similaire, plus zébrées à la façon des monstres dont l'influence du Fléau avait marqué le corps.

Avec cela s'ajoutait de nombreuses cicatrices. Des blessures faites par des armes ou des flèches. Des brûlures, certainement liées à des combats difficiles dont aucun n'avait idée de l'intensité. Link chercha à se cacher, n'appréciant pas cette longue étude silencieuse. Il éprouvait clairement du dégoût envers lui-même mais pas Asarim : tout son corps portait les marques de sa volonté à ramener la paix et accomplir son devoir. Comment pouvait-il le trouver horrible ? Il était… fantastique.

Asarim n'avait pas mesuré l'étendue des dégâts avant ce jour mais il n'éprouva que plus de tendresse pour lui. Il avait redouté de la pitié mais… non.

\- Je vois. Je comprends l'inquiétude de Robbie. Ce n'est pas de la simple corruption comme nous la connaissons. Cette chose affecte les objets, les monstres. Ceux dont l'esprit est faible. Mais toi, tu as été infecté. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus. Qu'a donné ton escale à la Source du Courage ?

\- « Prier Hylia n'a rien changé » signa le jeune homme, abattu. « Elle a refusé de répondre à mes questions. Et l'épée de légende me brûle chaque fois que je veux l'utiliser… »

\- Tu as réussi à la sortir de son socle ?! s'exclama Impa, clairement surprise.

Link approuva avant de prendre la tablette et de sortir son épée. Il la tenait par le fourreau et non la garde. Comme s'il redoutait de se blesser avec. Le visage de la doyenne se ferma soudainement alors qu'elle observa l'épée.

\- Entends-tu toujours sa voix ?

\- « Oui » répondit le Héros. « Elle n'est pas heureuse de ce qui m'est arrivé. Il m'a fallu trois jours pour réussir à la récupérer. Je peux l'utiliser mais pas en continu… à cause de mon état, son pouvoir s'épuise plus rapidement ! »

\- Es-tu prêt à sacrifier les âmes de Daruk et Urbosa la grande ?

\- « Jamais ! »

\- En quoi sauver leurs âmes est-il nécessaire ? demanda froidement Impa.

Tous virent Link lever son poing vers sa bouche et mordre dedans, comme pour exprimer une colère au-delà de ce qu'il était capable d'exprimer avec juste des signes. Un geste curieux et anormal, qui choqua Impa. Et encore plus Asarim car cette fois il ne remarqua que trop bien combien la colère transforma les traits juvéniles de Link en quelque chose de terrible : de la frustration, de la haine, des regrets et un savant mélange d'autres émotions très fortes. Il sut alors ce que c'était : de l'incompréhension. Il avait déjà discuté de cela. Pas avec Impa. Mais avec d'autre. Pire encore : les prodiges eux-mêmes certainement. Il le regarda alors inspirer soudainement, pour se donner du courage :

\- I**ls** ont été enf**e**rm**és d**ans leur **créa**ture di**vin**e pen**dan**t cent ans. Les om**bre**s qui ont pro**voq**ué leur chute… **ces c**hoses ont torturé **Revali** jusque dans la mort ! **Et Mipha** était **bris**ée au**ssi** après des an**nées** d'agonie ! **Si je brise** leurs **âm**es pour **détr**uire **ce**s ch**os**es, c**e**rt**es **ce s**era** une vi**cto**ire… m**ai**s j'ab**and**onne**r**ais l**eu**r **do**n au **Flé**au ! Et je **refuse** ! Je ref**use** d'ou**bl**ier en**co**re **une fois** ! Je **refuse** d'é**chou**er une deuxième **fois**… !

Sa voix, horrible, faible et éraillée, se brisa soudainement et Link toussa. Choquant tout le monde : lui qui avait toujours gardé le silence, le voir s'emporter de la sorte était une chose curieuse et anormale ! Immédiatement, la demoiselle se rua vers une cruche remplie d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de verser dans un verre avant de l'apporter à Link qui l'accepta volontiers. Il la remercia du regard et elle essaya de soutenir l'émotion qui brillait dans ses yeux. Avant de se détourner doucement et de retourner auprès de sa grand-mère.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de crier, s'exaspéra Impa. Je comprends ton point de vue mais cela n'est pas raisonnable pour autant. S'ils sont prêts à accepter leur destin, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que cela à t'encombrer de leur fardeau ?

Link voulut utiliser sa voix mais toussa violemment. Comprenant qu'il avait trop forcé en peu de temps, il leva sa main, indiquant qu'il avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir signer. Asarim l'observa silencieusement : quelque chose poussait l'Hylien à risquer jusqu'à sa vie pour sauver une seule âme. Et qu'importait le « quoi » ou « pourquoi », cela provoquait une forte tension entre lui et la doyenne des Sheikah.

Il avait l'impression de voir son maître, prisonnier de ses regrets, incapable de se libérer de ce poids. Ce dernier l'avait entraîné vers sa mort. Il posa ses plumes sur son plastron : en tant que disciple, il avait hérité de sa volonté. Rien ne le forçait le faire. Si ce n'était soulager son âme de ses tourments et de lui assurer le repos qu'il lui revenait.

\- « Je ne suis pas lui ! Je ne suis pas celui que vous avez tous connu, docile et obéissant ! » signa-t-il avec une once de menace dans ses gestes.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi ! s'indigna Impa.

\- « Peut-être aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, Intendante Impa ! »

Devant cette réponse, l'expression de la vieille femme se fit glaciale. Asarim, remarquant ce changement, s'interposa entre les deux. Ce n'était pas sa dispute ni son combat. Mais il refusait que Link soit victime d'un mauvais jugement parce qu'il était maladroit. Ce dernier ne comprit pas son intervention et plaça sa main sur son dos, l'invitant doucement à se pousser, prêt à en découdre avec la doyenne. Mais le Piaf refusa de l'écouter. Il avait malheureusement des choses à dire aussi.

\- Dame Impa… vous savez que Link a récupéré Vah Medoh et Vah Ruta de l'influence du Fléau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le ménestrel.

\- J'ai entendu ses exploits, oui, répondit la Sheikah.

\- Savez-vous également que mon peuple s'est récemment rendu au domaine Zora afin d'établir une alliance ?

\- … Je l'ignorais.

\- Savez-vous que cette décision a été partiellement influencée par la volonté et le courage de notre ami Hylien ? Il a encouragé les guerriers de mon village à croire au futur que nous allons bâtir. Le Fléau n'est certes pas encore évincé mais il nous a tous encouragé à penser à demain. A l'avenir de nos enfants. Et des enfants de nos enfants. Il a juré qu'il n'échouerait plus et je le crois. Il a choisi de ne pas revenir vers nous après sa victoire contre Vah Medoh et il a également décidé de ne pas célébrer sa victoire contre Vah Ruta. J'ai personnellement mal vécu cette décision, je suis celui qui l'a mené jusqu'à Medoh. Je l'ai cru mort. J'ai désespéré. Et quand Ruta a occupé l'est de Necluda… j'ai su qu'il continuait d'œuvrer pour le plus grand nombre. Toujours. Seul. Quel mal y a-t-il s'il sacrifie une partie de son être à sauver les défunts, tant qu'il accomplit ce devoir avec lequel vous l'accablez ? De quoi souhaitez-vous vous faire pardonner ?

\- Il suffit ! tonna sèchement la Sheika. Surveille tes paroles, ménestrel Asarim.

\- Ce sera tout pour moi, déclara ce dernier.

Sans demander son avis à Link, il rassembla ses affaires avant de le porter et de sortir de la maison. Link essaya de la raisonner mais le Piaf refusa d'entendre raison. Hey, lui aussi avait le droit d'être têtu et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il força alors son ami Hylien à enfiler le strict nécessaire en vêtement avant de le faire grimper sur son dos et de s'envoler sans rien écouter des appels de la petite demoiselle. Le relais des Géminés n'était pas bien loin, il pourrait se reposer là-bas. Il vola en silence, sans parler. Dans son dos, Link ne pouvait pas signer. Et ne chercha pas à communiquer. Et cela sur tout le trajet jusqu'au relais.

Quand Asarim amorça sa descente, Link sauta à mi-hauteur pour déployer ensuite sa paravoile. Le Piaf se posa au sol et fit face à un Hylien remonté et particulièrement vexé.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » signa le Héros, contrarié.

\- J'ai agi comme il me semblait logique de le faire, mon jeune ami, répondit simplement le ménestrel. Ne l'as-tu pas dit toi-même : tu n'es pas « lui » ? ajouta-t-il, un brin moqueur.

\- « Ne détourne pas mes propos » répondit l'autre, en essayant de ne pas rougir de honte. « Te mettre les Sheikah à dos n'est pas une chose à faire ! »

\- Mon maître était un Sheikah, rappela-t-il. Je sais quel enfer il a traversé à cause de sa discorde avec dame Impa. Je connais ses regrets. Et je porte en moi le poids de ses remords. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir le fardeau d'un « mort » avec soi. Et même si je m'inquiète de ce que cette chose fait à ton corps, je ne te demanderais jamais de sacrifier ceux que tu aimes ou as aimé pour ma liberté et ma paix.

Link écrasa son front sur son torse, toute colère envolée. Asarim ne bougea pas, attendant de savoir jusqu'à quel point il lui pardonnait son intervention. Il le vit relever son visage, une légère rougeur marquant sa joue intacte.

\- « Tu comptes continuer à faire n'importe quoi ? » demanda l'Hylien.

\- Comptes-tu continuer d'apaiser les créatures divines ?

\- « Oui ! »

\- Alors, oui, moi aussi je vais continuer à agir curieusement. Comme en t'accompagnant comme avant.

En voyant son inquiétude, Asarim se pencha simplement et déposa son bec sur ses lèvres. Link sursauta mais ferma les yeux avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou et de hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui retourner son baiser. C'était toujours chaste et innocent mais il y avait une implication émotionnelle si forte que l'un comme l'autre n'aurait su exprimer de façon plus forte leur attachement mutuel.

Asarim lui demanda de rassurer les gens qui l'attendaient, comme le village Piaf ou le domaine Zora. Link était sceptique, son corps meurtri était la preuve même qu'il avait partiellement échoué à être le Héros tant attendu mais Asarim démentit sa vision : c'était la preuve même qu'il accomplissait son devoir et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le réaliser. Qu'il ne devait pas se comparer avec l'ayant et qu'il construise lui-même son nouveau « lui ». Une vision qu'il ne semblait jamais avoir envisagée, aux larmes qu'il versa silencieusement.

Ils se rendirent au relais, où Link prépara un repas pour eux deux, avant de discuter de choses plus légères, essayant de chasser toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, ils furent abordés par un marchand ambulant. Les deux reconnurent Terry et ce dernier se tourna vers Link. Avant de lui tendre une boîte. En l'ouvrant, Link découvrit de la poudre blanche et sut ce que c'était avant même que Terry ne s'explique.

Asarim le regarda présenter des excuses au marchand confus et ce dernier lui pardonna. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être en colère contre lui. Devant ce tour de force du destin, Asarim eut un sourire malicieux, lui prouvant que ses difficultés n'étaient pas dans ce qu'il pensait être. Link accepta pour cette fois de reconnaître ses torts. Et étrangement, il se sentit curieusement bien. Parvenant même à dormir paisiblement dans les bras du Piaf toute la nuit durant. Au petit matin, le ménestrel demanda ce qu'il comptait faire : Vah Rudania et Vah Naboris restaient des menaces. Il comprendrait que Link aille s'en occuper. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il rassure ses amis et ceux qui pensaient à lui.

\- « J'irai voir les Zoras et les Piafs » assura Link. « Mais nous devions avant tout cela nous rendre à Firone ! C'était originellement notre destination, avant toute cette histoire… »

\- Les chants de mon maître peuvent attendre ! s'exclama Asarim, surpris qu'il se souvienne de cela.

\- « Mais j'ai besoin de devenir plus fort. Tu sais que ces chants me guident vers des épreuves pour me renforcer. Plus j'en reviens victorieux, moins je succomberai à la corruption et plus je pourrai faire face aux ombres de Ganon sans prendre le risque de céder… »

\- … Très bien. Nous irons à Firone. Après nous irons voir les Zoras PUIS mon village. Amali s'inquiète énormément pour toi, tu sais… Mettons-nous en route. Je pense que tu vas avoir fort à faire pour les jours à venir.

Étonnamment, Link irradia d'une joie infinie à l'idée de voyager avec lui. Asarim le regarda courir dans tous les sens pour préparer leur départ et eut un sourire tendre en le voyant s'emmêler les pinceaux : leur avenir était plus incertain que jamais. Mais il n'allait laisser personne décider de comment ils allaient le construire. Que ce soit lui, Link ou les peuples d'Hyrule. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine : il aurait tant souhaité que son maître rencontre ce Link. Qu'il ne voit pas le chevalier inaccessible mais un jeune homme comme un autre…

* * *

**Ah ! la voix de Link est un sujet que je trouve passionnant. Pour mon histoire, Link est muet volontairement, par "vœu de silence". Il n'a aucun souci au niveau de son corps et est en mesure de parler. Mais des années sans faire l'usage de sa voix, disons que son corps éprouve des difficultés quand il le sollicite pour parler. C'est un choix purement personnel.**

**Dans le jeu, rien n'indique que le poète royal, mentor d'Asarim est Sheikah d'origine, ait eu des interactions avec Impa ou autre. Mais je trouve cela dommage de ne pas exploiter ce personnage dont on ne sait rien. A part les sentiments que ce "sans visage ni nom" avait possiblement développé pour la princesse et sa jalousie envers Link, on a très peu d'informations. Dans le chant qu'Asarim nous dévoile à la fin de ses quêtes, ce serait le sacrifice de Link qui l'aurait fait relativiser sur sa jalousie et l'aurait poussé à chercher les chants oubliés pour le guider à son retour. Donc le poète royal était au courant pour le sanctuaire de la résurrection et savait qu'il reviendrait ? Parce qu'il est Sheikah ou parce qu'il a mit son nez là où il ne fallait pas ? : Je vous laisse y réfléchir :D**


	28. Expérience

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à mes lecteurs et lectrices o/ Je voulais vous remercier d'être arrivé aussi loin dans ma fanfiction et d'avoir continué à lire ces chapitres et cette histoire qui met du temps à se mettre en place. **

**Je découvre au fur et à mesure des chapitres que des gens viennent lire ma fanfiction sans être fan des couples que j'ai choisi d'exploiter ou d'un personnage en particulier. Mais loin d'être désagréable, ces personnes échangent cordialement leurs avis et je les en remercie tout particulièrement parce que lire quelque chose que vous n'appréciez pas "outre mesure" m'impressionne beaucoup. Encore plus quand vous vous exprimez aussi poliement et que vous me donnez vos visions sans devenir désagréable (c'est assez rare pour le souligner !).**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Merci à vous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 26 - Expérience**

Ils se préparaient à quitter le relais des Géminés. Firone était techniquement au sud des monts Géminés. Le raccourci idéal serait d'emprunter le pont de l'Aîné puis du Puîné avant de descendre dans le bois de Cary pour essayer de gagner les hauteurs de Courdia voire du Mont Faroria. Mais il n'y avait aucun chemin praticable sans escalade. Mais si Asarim pouvait aller et venir sans trop de peine, c'était parce qu'il pouvait voler au-dessus des montagnes ou en tout cas, ne pas souffrir d'une escalade périlleuse. Techniquement, il pouvait porter Link mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas prendre autant d'altitude avec un tel poids sur lui.

Aussi après avoir discuté avec les voyageurs du relais et consulté une carte, ils étudièrent les possibilités. Dans tous les cas, ils devaient absolument emprunter le chemin au travers des Monts Géminés (malgré la présence de monstres, dont Link n'avait pas peur). Ensuite ils avaient le choix : soit continuer à travers Primo pour gagner le pont de Prokis et descendre jusqu'au Viaduc d'Hylia. Sur la route, il trouverait le relais des Alpages, ce qui leur assurerait une escale avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt de Firone et atteindre le bois de Romu plus loin. La route était particulièrement longue avec une traversée des ruines de l'étape d'Hyrule, envahies par des Moblins.

Sinon ils avaient la possibilité de couper par le lac d'Adeya et les ruines du village du même nom afin d'atteindre le plateau de Rordrane. Le voyage ne serait pas facile mais en dehors des monstres possiblement installés dans les ruines qu'ils n'approchaient pas de trop près, c'était plusieurs jours de voyage en moins. Mais plus fatiguant et moins évident. Asarim indiqua pouvoir porter le jeune homme sur le plateau de Rordrane : ce dernier étant assez « plat », il n'aurait pas à gérer de prise d'altitude trop importante et leur épargner un bien trop long détour. Link approuva à condition qu'il ne force pas et le ménestrel lui assura de faire attention.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin qui traversait les Monts Géminés. Pour ce voyage Link arborait une tenue Hylienne, commune et passe partout. De quoi lui éviter d'être reconnu trop vite et de le protéger un minimum de la météo. Firone était réputée pour ses pluies diluviennes et ses orages fréquents. La cape dont il s'était couvert lui assurait d'avoir au moins chaud dans le froid des nuits à venir, car Asarim n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire des feux de camps à chacune de leurs escales.

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu as appelé dame Impa, « Intendante Impa », demanda Asarim sur le chemin.

\- « Tu arrives à te souvenir de ce genre de détails ? » signa ce dernier, avec un sourire amusé.

\- Pour tout avouer, mon jeune ami, le mot « Intendante » est lourd de sens. Je n'en ai entendu parler que par mon maître à l'époque où il était encore au château. Il n'en a pas toujours pensé du bien. Comme je n'ai que sa version et que je n'étais pas né à cette époque, j'aurais aimé avoir ta version…

Devant le sujet avancé par Asarim, le jeune homme eut une moue sceptique. Il avait visiblement parlé sans réfléchir, sous l'énervement. Il avoua avoir eu un vague souvenir alors qu'il s'emportait contre la Sheikah, se rappelant une femme forte et particulièrement sévère. Une femme pour qui il était profondément partagé entre le respect et le dégoût sans savoir « pourquoi ». Il l'appréciait mais elle l'exaspérait en même temps. Devant cette déclaration, le Piaf suggéra que son autorité était sans doute ce qui l'exaspérait aujourd'hui mais avait forcé son respect avant.

Link approuva frénétiquement de la tête avant de sourire : Asarim était l'une des rares personnes (pour ne pas dire la seule) qui semblait accepter la fracture qui existait en lui, sans hésiter ou douter. Entre le chevalier parfait qu'il fût jadis et le jeune homme plein de ressources mais maladroit d'aujourd'hui. Le Piaf ne portait pas spécialement d'attente à son sujet, le laissant simplement être lui, même s'il se trompait ou était gauche parfois. C'était agréable d'apprendre à être « lui » sans être comparé à « l'autre ».

Le ménestrel n'était pas spécialement avide de savoir qui il fût avant, préférant découvrir celui qu'il était maintenant. Et Link appréciait réellement cet effort. Il pensait même que cela devait être ennuyant mais en aucun cas il n'eut cette impression, le Piaf se laissant surprendre par ses idées (que ce soit dans les campements de fortune qu'ils faisaient ou dans sa façon de chasser). Il n'était pas le plus à l'aise avec la technologie Sheikah et Link ne manquait de lui montrer l'utilité de la tablette. Même si cela provoquait parfois quelques accidents (comme cette bombe qui explosa un peu trop près de leur position, manquant de les éjecter tous les deux ?).

\- « Comment était l'Intendante selon ton maître ? » demanda alors Link, bien plus tard, pendant une escale.

\- Hmm… une femme terrifiante, froide et très sévère. Bien que mon maître soit le poète de la cour, de ce qu'il m'en disait, elle ne se gênait pas pour le reprendre sur sa conduite…

\- « Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

\- Ah. Il faut voir le personnage pour comprendre ! s'exclama Asarim. Il est difficile d'expliquer qui était mon maître sans le voir. C'était quelqu'un d'assez original !

Link médita la déclaration d'Asarim, son regard se perdant un moment dans le vide. Avant de redresser la tête.

\- « Tu aimais beaucoup ton maître, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- Oui. Enormément même. J'ai toujours été frustré de n'avoir aucun don pour l'archerie ou de talent pour le maniement de la lance. Mes talents au combat étaient tellement déplorables que je me sentais comme un Piaf raté. Puis j'ai découvert la musique et la poésie en rencontrant mon maître. Depuis j'ai trouvé ma vocation et je sais ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant pour avoir donné un sens à ma vie.

Penser à son maître évoqua une grande douceur dans le cœur d'Asarim. Ce Sheikah était arrivé à un moment clé dans sa vie. Le moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Oh, bien sûr son absence était un poids terrible mais il savait que c'était… la vie. Les gens mourraient. Il regrettait juste qu'il soit décédé si loin de son village natal et en étant toujours froissé avec Dame Impa. Asarim aurait souhaité qu'il trouve un vrai repos même si sa plus grande souffrance restait le sacrifice de Link pour la princesse.

Il regarda son compagnon et remarqua que ce dernier boudait légèrement. Oh ? Serait-il jaloux ? Si c'était bien le cas, ce serait assez amusant et cocasse qu'il soit jaloux d'un mort et pas de sa femme ! Et un peu étrange aussi, pensa le Piaf pour lui-même. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit la vérité. Sur le fait qu'il savait qui il était, comment il avait entendu parler de lui. Et le devoir qu'il avait hérité de son maître. Le sujet avait été que sommairement évoqué devant Impa mais Asarim ne s'était pas attardé dessus. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore lui dire. C'était un choix sans doute obscur mais il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. De plus, il n'aurait qu'à s'expliquer auprès de Link si ce dernier se vexait de cette décision.

Ils finirent leur repas et se remirent en route. Ils atteignirent sans trop de peine le lac d'Adeya. Link contempla un moment les ruines du village plus loin et demanda à Asarim s'il l'avait connu quand il était encore debout. Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête avant de pointer du doigt le château visible au loin. Il n'était pas né quand le Fléau s'était abattu sur Hyrule. Tout ce qu'il savait sur le royaume, il le tenait de son maître, des chants qu'il avait jadis chantés et contés à la cour royale et de ceux qu'il composa ensuite.

De ce qu'en savait Asarim, le Fléau avait surgi au château d'Hyrule sans que personne ne sache ni d'où, ni comment. Et toute la plaine avait été ravagée par les gardiens corrompus par les rémanences de la haine de Ganon. Son maître avait vu l'horreur d'une plaine à feu et à sang, des jours durant, sous les hurlements d'agonie de ses résidents. Link serra ses poings, pris d'un malaise affreux. En le voyant soudainement trembler d'une émotion trop forte, le ménestrel passa son aile sur son épaule : ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était de la faute de personne. Car personne n'avait pu prévoir la catastrophe qu'avait été la perte des quatre bêtes divines et de la possession des gardiens par le Fléau.

\- « Nous avons tout perdu » signa l'Hylien, affecté de voir les conséquences de son échec passé.

\- Peut-être oui, siffla Asarim. Mais tu m'as prouvé qu'aussi grandes furent nos pertes, l'espoir était ce pourquoi tu te battais. Hyrule est sans doute une ruine. Mais je crois en tes mots : la reconstruire est toujours possible. Seulement si nous y travaillons de concert.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de Link. Ce n'était pas très « héroïque » de reconstruire un pays dont il avait probablement provoqué la ruine, en tombant au combat, ne laissant aucun successeur pour assurer le temps qu'il revienne d'entre les morts. Il demanda au Piaf de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur la chute d'Hyrule jusqu'à son état actuel.

Une requête bien curieuse pour Asarim mais il n'interrogea pas ses motivations : il savait qu'il avait bien des années à compenser et composer avec ce nouveau monde en venant de l'ancien mais si peu de souvenirs… cela devait être éprouvant. Il lui indiqua que ses connaissances étaient limitées à ce qu'on lui en avait dit sans certitude que son savoir était la vérité véritable.

Link accepta que sa version des faits ne soit pas parfaite, il avait juste besoin d'en apprendre le plus possible. Pas que d'Asarim. Il avait aussi eu un retour de Robbie, d'Impa et de Purah également, chacun essayant de combler les trous de sa mémoire absente. Sauf que l'Hylien avait l'impression qu'ils avaient « lissés » les détails pour ne pas le perturber. Il expliqua ce point de vue, aussi Asarim lui demanda de grimper sur son dos pour qu'il commence à traverser le plateau de Rordrane.

Avant de commencer à lui parler du village d'Adeya, de ce que fût cet endroit avant qu'il ne tombe en ruine après le massacre que fût la calamité. Mais également des autres hameaux, connus ou inconnus, qui étaient de ci et là à travers le pays. Le Héros l'écouta, essayant de se figurer un pays prospère et en paix, où vivait des milliers de gens. Aujourd'hui la vie s'était drastiquement étiolée à travers le royaume, ne se concentrant qu'autour de relais ou dans les villages et cités ayant survécu au chaos.

L'horizon post-calamité n'était pas engageant. La blessure d'Hyrule n'était pas évidente à colmater et sans doute qu'elle ne le sera jamais totalement : il y avait des pertes irremplaçables ! Revali, Mipha, Daruk et Urbosa. Cela laissera à jamais une trace dans l'Histoire du royaume, donnant peut-être naissance à de nouvelles légendes : le Héros tombé qui revint d'entre les morts pour venger ses amis ?

Asarim ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son imagination débordante, alors qu'il amorçait sa descente comme le soleil en ce fin de journée : voler de nuit, il savait faire mais il redoutait que son compagnon s'endorme et qu'il ne chute. Même s'il lui assurait le contraire, Asarim préféra marquer une pause jusqu'à l'aube. Ils se préparèrent donc à camper pour la nuit. Alors que Link s'étirait de ce voyage assez court mais éprouvant, le Piaf déclara soudainement que le passé était ce qu'il était, dans ses succès, ses échecs et ses erreurs. Ils se devaient d'apprendre de tout cela pour se relever.

\- « Tu es toujours optimiste, Asarim ! »

\- Pas tant que ça, tu sais. Cela m'arrive d'être découragé ou déprimé. De me sentir abattu ou d'avoir envie d'abandonner.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait continuer ? »

Le Piaf lui lança un regard malicieux mais ne répondit pas à sa question. Link hésita, se demandant s'il y avait un sens caché dans son silence. Avant de simplement nouer ses bras autour de sa taille et de coller son visage contre son plastron, boudeur, faisant rire le ménestrel.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse unique, mon jeune ami. Parfois c'est ma famille. Parfois c'est l'envie. Parfois c'est toi. Parfois c'est « comme ça ». Peut-être que mon moteur c'est « l'espoir », peut-être que c'est « l'amour » et d'autres, sans doute la « dévotion ». Je ne saurais te dire.

\- « Je vois. Tu ne me retournes pas ma question ? »

\- Ai-je réellement besoin de questionner tes motivations ? répondit le Piaf avec amusement. Te voir à l'œuvre et voir tout ce que tu as accompli est plus fort que n'importe laquelle de tes explications. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Pas auprès de moi en tout cas…

Link eut un sourire triste, comprenant qu'Asarim avait percé à jour ses angoisses silencieuses. Il en avait assez de devoir se battre avec tout et tout le monde, tout le temps. Ce n'était déjà pas évident de ne pas avoir de mémoire, c'était encore plus difficile d'être totalement seul dans ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas ! Mais si en plus ceux qui le connurent avant ne cessaient de raccrocher à ce qu'il avait été et de l'écraser avec son « devoir », il saturait. Asarim avait cette chance de ne pas l'avoir « connu » avant bien qu'il eût des portraits dépeints par son maître. Cependant il n'en avait pas fait une représentation unique et absolue, préférant découvrir la personne comme elle était plus que ce qu'elle avait été.

\- Dis-moi, puisque nous sommes compagnons de voyage pour quelques temps… est-ce que tu accepterais que je surveille l'évolution de ta corruption ?

Devant cette déclaration, Link se pétrifia d'horreur avant de se crisper sur ses vêtements. Asarim l'observa longuement, sans chercher à l'approcher ou le toucher, lui laissant le choix de refuser sa proposition. Et devant cette possibilité, l'Hylien parut peser le pour et le contre, sans se défaire de la peur panique que sa demande avait soulevée en lui.

\- « Je suis hideux » signa-t-il soudainement. « Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça… »

\- Ma suggestion était sans doute… stupide, soupira Asarim en ne souhaitant pas argumenter avec lui. J'ai déjà vu à quoi ressemblait ta corruption mais peut-être que tu ne souhaites pas partager cette douloureuse expérience. Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je suis désolé.

Link ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'enrouler dans sa cape comme une protection contre le monde extérieur. Cela affecta profondément Asarim : il ne mesurait pas bien encore à quel point cette chose l'avait touché et combien il y était sensible…

Il plana entre eux un certain malaise. Le repas se passa dans un silence de plomb et même la musique d'Asarim ne suffit à changer l'humeur. Au final, le ménestrel décida de préparer les couchettes pour dormir. Alors qu'il préparait les couvertures pour le soir avec les couchettes de fortune qu'ils avaient achetées au relais, il ne remarqua pas la lourde hésitation chez son compagnon. Il lui proposa de se reposer et de veiller sur lui, pour le premier tour de garde, indiquant qu'il ne sentait pas si fatigué par le voyage.

Le silence de Link n'étant pas anormal, Asarim se retourna pour afin d'obtenir sa réponse signée. Mais se figea de stupeur quand il le trouva dans son dos, tremblant comme une feuille. Il était en train de retirer son haut, se battant péniblement avec le tissu. Il n'avait pas été aussi hésitant devant dame Impa et le Piaf s'étonna de le voir aussi troublé. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas pour s'exposer en pleine nature, ce qu'il comprendrait : un monstre pouvait être embusqué. En le voyant retirer les bandes qu'il utilisait pour masquer sa peau noircie par la corruption, Asarim le couvrit d'un regard d'une infinie douceur.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de le faire, murmura le ménestrel en s'approchant de lui et enveloppant son corps dans ses ailes.

Link s'y accrocha vivement, étonnant Asarim. Avant de voir de la confusion, du doute et tellement d'incertitude dans son regard. Et de comprendre : ce que Link lui confiait actuellement, ce n'était pas l'état de ses blessures. Il s'exposait juste à son regard. Il essayait de trouver en lui assez de force et de courage pour ne pas rougir de ses stigmates et de ce que ses combats avaient laissé sur sa personne. Il se mettait à nu. Juste… aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement et psychologiquement. Il faisait tomber les barrières entre eux. Et Asarim accepta d'être témoin de sa confiance, comprenant combien il luttait contre lui-même avant tout.

\- Tout va bien, susurra Asarim en le regardant retirer péniblement ses bottes. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout retirer. On a tout notre temps…

L'autre ne répondit pas, arrivant enfin à arracher son pied de sa botte, s'appuyant lourdement sur son aile pour garder son équilibre. Avant de s'attaquer à la deuxième et de l'envoyer rejoindre la première, faisant sourire le Piaf.

Link leva un regard incertain vers lui, hésitant à s'exposer davantage. Alors Asarim osa faire courir ses plumes sur sa peau, allant chercher ses blessures, ses cicatrices, jusqu'à la corruption sous sa peau. L'autre trembla à cette initiative, à ce contact, partagé entre l'envie de rester et celle de fuir. Il luttait péniblement contre la curieuse aversion qu'il éprouvait à avoir tout contact physique avec quelqu'un tout en éprouvant le besoin d'être rassuré et cajolé.

Quand les doigts d'Asarim touchèrent les cicatrices qu'il avait obtenues en arrachant les yeux que la corruption faisait croître en lui, une vague de dégoût le frappa. Il repoussa le Piaf soudainement, au bord de l'écœurement, s'éloignant pour récupérer son intimité, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse mutilé et nu. Asarim n'essaya pas de le forcer à renouveler tout contact, se contentant de couvrir ses épaules du drap pour le rassurer. Alors Link lui fit face, avec toute la souffrance du monde dans ses yeux.

\- « J'ai peur Asarim. J'ai peur de… devenir un monstre ! J'ai fait des choses horribles, inhumaines même. J'ai massacré des monstres sans me souvenir de rien, effrayant une femme innocente en Akkala, j'ai affronté un Lynel jusqu'aux portes de la mort ! Et j'entends la voix de mon moi intérieur ! Elle… »

\- D-du calme, tu signes trop vite, murmura Asarim en prenant ses mains pour en calmer les tremblements.

Link inspira difficilement, déjà agité par ses peurs et ses angoisses qu'il essaya d'intérioriser difficilement. Mais alors qu'il cherchait à s'apaiser, à se calmer, plusieurs sphères émergèrent sur son poignet droit et remontèrent sur son avant-bras, jusqu'à glisser sur son coude. Il retint une exclamation de terreur, écrasant une de ses mains sur l'un des yeux et l'arrachant sauvagement. Une gerbe de sang gicla de la blessure qu'il venait de s'infliger et Asarim paniqua en voyant sa souffrance.

En le voyant chercher quelque chose pour arracher les autres, le ménestrel attrapa soudainement ses mains, glissant ses plumes sur les appendices qui venaient de croître et l'empêcha de se mutiler. L'Hylien se débattit furieusement, essayant de se défaire de la prise d'Asarim pour les arracher mais ce dernier garda fermement ses doigts sur les yeux qui crevèrent sa peau, provoquant une lourde souffrance. Plusieurs apparurent et tous fixaient avec ce même regard vide le Piaf sans que ce dernier n'y prête attention, son regard posé sur l'Hylien.

\- Tu as l'air de te faire bien plus de mal en les arrachant. C'est… un peu dérangeant qu'ils me fixent tous de la sorte mais… ils ne font rien de mal, là… n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe : à dire vrai, il ne les avait jamais vraiment laissés « dehors » assez longtemps pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ou pas. Asarim releva doucement ses doigts et le força lentement à relever son bras pour qu'il puisse observer ces choses sous un meilleur angle. Cela révulsa Link de voir toutes ces choses qui ne quittaient pas le Piaf du regard, se contentant de glisser sous sa peau comme pour garder un contact visuel. Ce… n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce qu'il aurait cru. C'était même… l'inverse. Comme si ces choses étaient réellement des parties de lui. Un peu envahissantes mais pas gênantes…

\- Puis-je… essayer quelque chose ? demanda le Piaf. Je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est douloureux pour toi ou pas…

Signer avec ces choses n'était pas vraiment… faisable. Surtout parce qu'un de ces yeux avaient trouver le moyen de se perdre dans sa fosse cubitale, l'empêchant de plier son bras comme il le voulait. Alors il se contenta d'approuver légèrement de la tête. Asarim approuva en retour avant de lever un de ses doigts plumeux. Et appuya légèrement sur un des globes. Link éprouva une envie de vomir, surpris que ce ne soit pas du tout douloureux qu'il appuie juste dessus mais aussi parce qu'il… sentit parfaitement le contact ! Il se débattit une nouvelle fois, fuyant l'étrange sensation et Asarim le relâcha.

\- T'ai-je fait mal ?! s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

Link répondit à la négative et regarda avec agacement les yeux. Ces derniers étaient toujours focalisés sur Asarim. Comme s'ils étaient… curieux de savoir ce qu'il était. C'était le premier à ne pas essayer de leur nuire et même… à essayer de les toucher. Link leva sa main pour approcher de l'un d'eux et immédiatement tous se tournèrent vers lui, le faisant gémir de surprise et d'horreur. Effrayé, il s'immobilisa. Tous regardaient sa main avec une fente en guise de pupille. Surpris, le Prodige baissa sa main et ils suivirent le mouvement. Sentant la menace s'éloigner plusieurs d'entre eux se résorbèrent comme par magie alors que certains retournèrent à leur étude d'Asarim.

\- Je me demande… s'ils… ne sont pas plus actifs de nuit. Un peu comme les stals. Ils ont besoin de toi pour vivre et tu souffres quand tu les arraches, souligna le Piaf. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas… une sorte de symbiose entre vous ?

\- « Quelle horreur ! » signa Link choqué.

Cependant la réflexion d'Asarim faisait un peu de sens. Il n'avait pas réellement cherché à comprendre cette chose en lui, la combattant immédiatement et se blessant dans chaque tentative d'en effacer les traces. Soudainement les yeux restant se détournèrent d'Asarim et Link poussa un cri de douleur quand de nouveau ils décidèrent de faire surface de ci et là sur les parties corrompues de sa personne. Asarim sursauta, surpris et un peu choqué de cette transformation. Avant de suivre la direction que ces choses fixaient avec insistance.

Pas sans raison, quand une flèche siffla soudainement vers leur position ! Sans aucune hésitation, Link repoussa le Piaf avant de se jeter sur son épée qu'il avait posée près d'eux tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas l'épée de la légende mais une banale épée qu'il avait récupérée sur un monstre. Et il se rua vers la position du tir, trouvant un Stalezalfos prêt à tirer à nouveau. Mais ce dernier l'ignora complètement, son attention dirigée vers le ménestrel. Etonnant Link. Cependant il abattit son épée pour déloger la tête de la créature et s'empressa de fracasser le crâne afin qu'il ne se relève pas.

Il retourna vers leur campement, troublé. Et trouva Asarim, encore sous le choc : il s'était attendu à devoir souffrir d'attaque nocturne mais pas à ce que cela arrive dès leur première nuit !

\- T-tout va b-bien ? demanda le Piaf d'une voix tremblante.

\- « Ca va, un Stalzalfos était embusqué ! » signa Link.

\- Par Hylia, je… pardon, je… c'est toujours effrayant d'affronter ce genre de dangers, je ne suis toujours pas un homme d'action. J'ai très peu de courage, reconnut Asarim, confus de s'écrouler au sol, les jambes flageolantes. Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde, c'est… impressionnant !

Link essaya de ne pas rougir à son commentaire et rangea son épée. Il releva son bras, ayant, dans l'action complètement oublié ces foutus parasites. Ces derniers étaient… moins nombreux. Ils avaient soudainement doublé en nombre, juste avant l'attaque. Comme… pour… le prévenir. Mais le prévenir de quoi ? Le Stalezalfos ne l'avait pas regardé une seule seconde, comme s'il n'existait pas. Il releva les yeux et regarda Asarim qui essayait de se remettre du choc. Est-ce qu'ils… est-ce que ces choses l'avaient averti du danger pour sauver le ménestrel ? Link secoua la tête : non. Cette hypothèse était… trop perchée. Improbable et impossible. Il soupira faiblement et s'agenouilla devant son compagnon.

\- « Tu veux que je m'occupe du tour de garde ? »

\- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne me sens pas de dormir immédiatement. E-et toi ? Comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que tu as l'habitude du danger et que tu as affronté sans doute bien pire… mais… je… je risque vraiment d'être un poids dans ton voyage, soupira Asarim.

\- « Non. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu me donnes le courage de continuer, Asarim. Veux-tu… que je dorme avec toi ? »

Le Piaf écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Avant de rire. C'était sans doute terriblement nerveux, car il n'avait pas l'air de réellement s'amuser. Mais Link accepta sa détresse et posa sa main droite sur son aile. Le ménestrel soupira et le dévisagea longuement.

\- Très bien. J'accepte ta proposition, mon jeune ami.

\- « Link. »

\- Je connais ton prénom, bredouilla-t-il, perplexe.

\- « Alors utilise-le au lieu de m'appeler par mon statut ou notre lien… »

A nouveau il parvint à peindre de la surprise sur le visage du Piaf. Et cela le fit sourire tendrement alors qu'il sentit son cœur battre plus fort à trouver une telle expression à deux reprises.

\- Très bien, Link…

Asarim ne l'utilisait tellement jamais que Link se surprit à frissonner de plaisir juste à entendre ces syllabes rouler sur sa langue et glisser de son bec. Il se glissa contre lui et déposa ses lèvres sur le côté de son bec. Juste pour lui témoigner combien il était heureux de l'entendre l'appeler. Puis réalisant alors sa tenue, son état et sa proximité, il se mit à rougir et chercha à fuir mais le ménestrel l'attrapa avant et le garda contre lui.

\- Demain nous atteindrons le bois de Romu, murmura Asarim.

L'autre tiqua, indiquant qu'il ne voulait pas parler du voyage. Mais juste profiter de sa présence. Comprenant qu'il glissait sur un terrain dangereux, Asarim sut qu'il devait s'écarter, s'éloigner de la tentation d'être plus intimes que ce qu'ils étaient. Sans doute que la peur de la récente attaque, de découvrir les curiosités du corps de l'Hylien et de réaliser que son existence était terriblement courte, il soupira faiblement et le serra fermement contre lui.

\- Puisque tu es décidé à me provoquer, je vais t'apprendre à connaître ce corps que tu maltraites…

Link voulut lui demander de quoi il parlait mais il ravala ses questions quand le Piaf écrasa son bec contre ses lèvres et que ses doigts ne se perdirent sur sa peau. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il le touchait de la sorte. Mais cette fois-ci, il sentit que c'était… différent. Plus… dense. Plus… fort, vibrant même. La façon dont ses doigts jouaient avec sa peau, ses frissons et ses nerfs… cela eut le mérite de soulever quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment curieux, brouillon, qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Asarim le touche, surtout avec ces yeux sur toute sa personne. Mais paradoxalement, quand ses doigts quittaient sa peau, il avait une sensation de vide. Il le laissa le toucher où bon lui semblait, essayant de comprendre son propre corps, ses propres sursauts, les contractions de ses muscles, ce sentiment qui ne cessait de grandir dans son ventre sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était, ni parvenir à le satisfaire puisqu'il ignorait ce qu'il était.

Lentement, Asarim le fit s'allonger sur la couchette qu'il avait installée un peu avant et Link se laissa faire. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine quand l'autre le domina de toute sa stature. C'était presque intimidant mais il tendit simplement les bras, l'invitant à être tout contre lui. Le Piaf ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea à ses côtés, ses ailes couvrant sa peau exposée.

C'était une expérience curieuse, qu'il peinait à supporter. Ce n'était pas une épreuve de force, puisque qu'Asarim ne le soumettait pas à sa volonté, lui laissant la liberté de fuir ou de s'en aller s'il le désirait. Ce n'était pas un combat de l'esprit non plus, car le Piaf ne disait rien de particulier, juste de la tendresse qu'il manifestait en geste. De l'endurance ? Ah. Peut-être, car Link éprouva bien des peines à assumer ce trop-plein de sensations. Il se sentait débordé, envahi, conquis parfois par toutes ces impressions, toutes les réactions de son corps qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Et ce sentiment qui ne cessait de se faire écrasant, s'imposant à lui petit à petit sans qu'il ne le contrôle ou maîtrise.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche quand un gémissement lui échappa, incontrôlé, incontrôlable. Il osa timidement regarder Asarim dans les yeux et en ne le voyant qu'exprimer de la tendresse, il sut que son cri n'avait rien d'étrange bien qu'il en eût honte. Cependant tout ce qu'il recevait, il voulut le rendre. Il voulait toucher le corps d'Asarim, découvrir ce que plastron et ces vêtements cachaient, sentir ses muscles se contracter sous ses doigts. Mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire, l'empêchant de l'atteindre, le repoussant doucement. Link était frustré de ce refus mais l'autre ne le laissa pas bouder bien longtemps, reprenant son exploration.

Link n'aurait jamais cru qu'être touché pouvait lui donner aussi chaud. Il se sentit transpirer péniblement alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus confus sous les doigts d'Asarim. Ce dernier n'éprouvait aucun dégoût ou gêne à toucher jusqu'à ces yeux encore présents. Link essaya de les cacher mais l'autre l'en empêcha, acceptant ces choses comme étant une partie de lui. Et comme il ressentait tout quand il jouait avec, cela perturba encore plus le pauvre Hylien ! Son esprit s'embruma et ses pensées furent de moins en moins cohérentes ou logiques. Il embrassa le ménestrel chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et ce dernier se prêta volontiers à ses exigences. Il était conscient de ce qu'il lui faisait, de ce qu'il provoquait en lui. Il aurait aimé lui donner bien plus mais ce n'était pas le moment. Pas « ici ». Pas « comme ça ».

Alors lentement, Asarim cessa ses caresses. Sans brusquerie, afin que Link n'éprouve un vide trop soudain ou violent. Couché sur le flanc, sur une des couchettes, face au feu, il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Le ménestrel le couvrit avec une des couvertures et resta tout proche de lui. Link remua faiblement et essaya de lui faire face. Asarim souriait tendrement et le couvrait d'un regard doux, aimant. Tendre.

\- Tes yeux parlent pour toi, Link. Tu me poses trop de questions même sans mots. Je t'expliquerai chacun de mes gestes, chacun de mes mouvements, leur sens et leur importance. Mais pas ce soir. Je compte faire de ton séjour à Firone, un voyage initiatique à tout ce que tu ne connais pas. Mais en attendant, dors. Je veille sur toi.

Link souhaitait lui dire qu'il voulait veiller avec lui. Mais Asarim l'empêcha de protester en l'embrassant légèrement, toujours ce même échange doux mais si intense. Il avait énormément de question mais pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sentait serein et en sécurité…

* * *

**D'avance certains chapitres seront tronqués pour tout ce qui sera à caractère sexuel. La politique d'ici n'est pas pour ce genre de contenu et je compte m'y tenir (même si certains/taines s'en moquent, moi pas :P). La majorité de mes chapitres seront sur Ao3 parce que dessus il y a un système de tag et autres fonctions que j'ai pas ici (puis les chartes sont pas les mêmes non plus :3). Autre chose : c'est une longue fiction, je prends tout mon temps pour développer les relations et les personnages donc... si vous ne voyez pas encore Sidon apparaître c'est normal. C'est ma façon d'écrire donc si cela vous frustre, je m'en excuse, mais c'est comme ça :P**


	29. Rencontres en Firone

**Merci beaucoup pour votre accueil du chapitre précédent o/ Vous êtes fantastiques, mille mercis. Merci à Akane et Tarte Cosmique pour vos commentaires, puisque je n'ai pas pu/pas eu le temps de vous remercier avant la sortie de ce chapitre. Merci à ceux et celles qui rajoutent cette histoire dans leur favoris aussi, c'est extrêmement plaisant. Sur ce bonne lecture :D **

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - Rencontres en Firone**

\- « Tu vas m'attendre ici ? » signa Link.

\- Quelle que soit ton épreuve, je souhaite être là ton retour, indiqua le Piaf avec un sourire.

Link dodelina de la tête, sceptique. L'idée de laisser le ménestrel seul l'angoissait toujours, même si l'autre savait très bien s'occuper de lui-même. Les études des chants d'Asarim leur demandait beaucoup de temps.

En premier, parce que la région n'était pas hospitalière. Link avait mené plusieurs combats depuis leur arrivée. Rien qu'il ne savait pas gérer, le seul souci, c'était de s'assurer que les archers ne prennent pas le Piaf pour cible. La seconde raison : la météo ! Si la pluie, Asarim parvenait à s'y accoutumer, elle n'était pas aussi bénéfique pour Link qui se risquait à être malade avec ses vêtements trempés. Et la troisième cause : les orages ! La foudre, au cœur de la deuxième énigme, était un fléau à elle seule pour l'Hylien. Car son équipement tendait à l'attirer bien trop près de lui à son goût.

La chance avait voulu qu'au moins sur cette deuxième énigme, il était parvenu à faire tomber un éclair sur le rocher abritant le sanctuaire. Cela s'était fait dans la panique la plus totale, Link n'ayant pas prévu que l'arme ne soit éjectée très loin quand la foudre s'était abattue dessus. Il s'était perché dessus, prêt à entrer dedans quand il avait entendu la musique d'Asarim. Etonné, il s'était retourné pour voir son ami en train de jouer comme si de rien n'était. Et quand il l'avait rejoint, lui demandant pourquoi il était encore là, ce dernier avait rétorqué qu'il voulait attendre son retour.

\- « Je fais vite ! » répliqua alors l'Hylien.

\- Pas de précipitation, conseilla gentiment le Piaf. Si tu ne reviens pas avant la nuit, je retournerai au relais. Est-ce que cela te va ?

\- « D'accord » signa Link à moitié rassuré.

Et il disparut dans la structure. Curieusement, les sanctuaires n'autorisaient que la présence du Héros. Asarim s'en était déjà approché mais leurs portes s'étaient refermées devant lui. Ne s'ouvrant à nouveau que quand Link en sortait. Pour s'occuper, le ménestrel compulsait d'autres chants ou étudiait des anciennes partitions.

Depuis leur séjour en Firone, Link s'était révélé plein de ressources. Sa capacité à suivre des pistes de gibiers, à cuisiner en toute circonstances, à prévoir le danger et éviter d'être surpris. Tout cela avait rendu le voyage plus facile pour le Piaf. Mais il s'en voulait de se reposer sur ses talents, même si ce dernier semblait s'en moquer et se souciait bien plus de sa sécurité. Quand la nuit tombait, ces choses sortaient de son corps, provoquant la détresse de son hôte. Link détestait plus que tout cette épreuve et Asarim se battait pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal !

S'il ne le faisait pas, l'Hylien se mutilait immédiatement, refusant cette présence. Il comprenait que cela soit dérangeant mais le ménestrel ne mesurait pas la gravité de ces actes : est-ce que cela serait réellement sans conséquences ? Retirer ces choses à chaque fois ne risquait-il pas de provoquer plus de mal qu'autre chose ? Aussi, il préférait l'étreindre la nuit durant et l'empêcher de se faire du mal en attendant l'aube. Car aux premiers rayons du soleil, ces étranges protubérances se résorbaient, comme pour se cacher. Elles pouvaient être exposées à la lumière mais elles ne semblaient pas avoir d'intérêt à rester en continu… en tout cas c'était son impression.

L'autre chose qu'Asarim avait expérimenté… c'était une rencontre. A dire vrai, plusieurs fois, il avait vu des Yigas. Rien d'étonnant que ces assassins soient sur les traces de Link. Le souvenir de son agression au désert Gerudo était encore là, bien que beaucoup de temps soit passé, il n'avait pas oublié. Il aurait dû prévenir Link, l'avertir de cette présence. Mais… quelque chose l'en avait empêché. Et ce dès sa première rencontre avec l'un d'eux.

C'était au bois de Romu, Link s'était absenté pour faire du repérage et Asarim l'avait attendu près d'un pont. Le bois était assez animé par la vie animale et quand un fourré s'était agité, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Mais de toutes les formes de vie existantes, qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir un Yiga sortir de ce buisson (et lutter avec ce dernier au passage). Ses pas lui faisaient suivre le chemin emprunté par l'Hylien et Asarim ne l'avait que trop vite compris : il allait l'attaquer dans le dos !

La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé logique de faire à cet instant, ce fût de jouer le plus faux possible. A part effrayer des animaux et faire sursauter cet assassin, il n'avait rien empêché de spécial. Si ce n'est récolter une menace silencieuse. Mais l'autre s'était enfui avant que le Héros ne vienne le retrouver, alerté par sa cacophonie. Laissant le pauvre Piaf fortement dubitatif. Il avait menti à ce moment, ne disant pas ce qu'il avait vu. Parce qu'il n'avait pas tout compris à ce moment et instaurer de la peur était peut-être ce que ce Yiga voulait…

Asarim dodelina du chef, perplexe : peut-être devrait-il vraiment en parler. Car la deuxième fois qu'il il l'avait remarqué, c'était au cours d'un repas. Encore une fois, Asarim avait clairement reconnu le rouge de sa tenue et s'était crispé, inquiet d'une attaque soudaine. Sa méfiance n'avait pas échappé à son compagnon et ce dernier était parti, arme en main, s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Curieusement, l'instant d'après Link était revenu avec un régime de bananes lames.

La seule réponse à sa courte expédition, c'était qu'elles étaient apparues soudainement devant lui. Encore une fois, le Piaf avait essayé de lui indiquer que c'était suspect des fruits tombant du ciel mais la gourmandise de l'Hylien l'avait empêché d'être raisonné, s'empressant de les frire pour les déguster. Et ce contre l'avis d'Asarim. Enfin, si cela avait été empoisonné ou placé de sorte à tendre un piège vicieux au Héros, force était de constater que ce dernier n'était pas tombé malade. Et il avait même reconnu qu'il était en pleine forme et débordait d'une force renouvelée.

\- Misère, soupira le ménestrel.

Depuis cet instant, il avait régulièrement remarqué cette présence autour d'eux. Impossible pour lui de savoir s'ils étaient nombreux ou pas. Ou si c'était le même individu à chaque fois. Il avait tranché au bout d'un moment qu'ils étaient plusieurs et qu'ils jouaient avec ses nerfs. Mais en dehors de leur présence, il n'y avait eu aucun incident majeur. Pas d'altercations. Juste cette présence menaçante. Et cette présence mettait les nerfs d'Asarim à rude épreuve. Pour le moment, il était le seul à remarquer car ces malfrats parvenaient à échapper à la vigilance de Link. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas si prudents avec lui parce qu'il n'était pas une menace… ?

Il releva la tête quand il entendit des pas sur le socle du sanctuaire. Et se pétrifia d'horreur : encore… ce Yiga ? Est-ce que c'était le même ?! Ces assassins en avaient après Link ! Quand le Yiga s'agenouilla et déposa quelque chose au sol, Asarim se mit à craindre pour la vie de Link : si à peine sorti de son épreuve, ce Yiga lui tendait un piège mortel, il ne se le pardonnerait pas ! Il rangea ses partitions et allait s'y confronter même s'il ne saurait le battre. Le Yiga se tourna immédiatement vers lui quand il arriva à la hauteur du sanctuaire et poussa un soupir, clairement contrarié.

\- Encore TOI ? gronda le Yiga. Mais t'es pire qu'un pot de colle ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu t'en ailles ?!

Asarim évita de paraître trop surpris même s'il l'était totalement : il ne semblait pas bien vieux celui-là. Un enfant ? Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il y ait d'aussi jeunes recrues chez les Yigas mais avec le retour du Fléau, sans doute qu'ils avaient commencé à enrôler avant l'âge de raison et les empêcher de réfléchir à leurs actes, les endoctrinant à croire que leur chemin était le bon sans distinction.

\- Je ne m'en irai pas, répondit le Piaf.

Le Yiga sortit une serpe de son dos et pointa l'arme dans sa direction sans que cela ne fasse reculer le Piaf. Ce dernier remarqua la présence d'herbes et de nourriture derrière le Yiga. Lui faisant pencher la tête sur le côté : il avait trouvé l'origine de ces apparitions mystérieuses de fruits et légumes depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Si Link ne s'en méfiait pas, pas assez prudent par gourmandise, Asarim était bien plus sceptique.

\- Je vais devoir sévir si tu persistes à rester sur mon chemin ! gronda le Yiga.

\- Je suis celui qui guide le Héros vers ces sanctuaires, c'est normal de me trouver sur ton chemin, répondit Asarim.

\- JUSTEMENT ! Tu m'insupportes stupide Piaf chanteur !

Cette fois Asarim ne put masquer sa surprise : définitivement, ce garçon était bien trop jeune ! Sa façon de parler et son attitude trahissait sans doute l'adolescence mais sans certitude. Plus jeune, cela inquièterait définitivement le Piaf. Il avait sorti son arme mais n'en avait pas fait l'usage. Par prudence ou par peur ? Difficile à dire. Asarim n'était pas assez bon pour lire dans l'attitude des gens !

Les deux sursautèrent quand le sanctuaire s'anima : Link allait sortir d'un instant à l'autre. A l'étonnement du ménestrel : souvent quand il s'absentait à l'intérieur, c'était pour plusieurs heures ! Son retour prématuré était étrange et surprenant ! Le Yiga comprenant aussi bien que le Piaf que le Héros allait être là sous peu, disparut immédiatement, dans un nuage de fumée et de talismans qui virevolta dans tous les sens. Quand l'Hylien sortit, ce fût pour piétiner accidentellement les herbes posées devant et de trouver un Asarim profondément surpris.

\- Tu es revenu vite, souligna Asarim. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Devant l'étonnement du ménestrel, Link lui expliqua que dans de rare cas, les sanctuaires n'abritaient pas d'épreuve, étant juste des bénédictions qu'il recevait pour l'aider dans son périple. Et il avait également obtenu un pantalon le protégeant partiellement de l'électricité. Cependant il remarqua que son compagnon était distrait et pencha la tête :

\- « Et toi ? As-tu eu un souci en mon absence ? »

\- Aucun.

Sa réponse lui avait échappé. Pourquoi encore lui mentir ? C'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact direct avec ces Yigas depuis leur altercation dans le désert Gerudo… il ne devait pas continuer sur cette voie ! Link s'excusa soudainement et Asarim pencha la tête, perplexe. Avant de remarquer que Link tenait les plantes qu'il avait foulé du pied. Le ménestrel écarquilla les yeux, profondément choqué : sans être expert en la matière, il reconnut dans le mélange d'herbe, des plantes d'ordre médicinale. Il leva sa main vers son bec, perplexe : ce n'était pas lui qui avait apporté ces plantes. Mais ce Yiga. Pourquoi il aurait déposé des herbes médicinales alors qu'il voulait tuer Link ? Avait-il prévu qu'il resterait dans le sanctuaire plus longtemps et qu'il comptait préparer des cataplasmes pour son éventuel combat ?

\- « C'est amer ! » signa Link en tirant la langue.

\- C-ce sont des plantes médicinales, elles ne se mangent pas Link ! s'exclama Asarim partagé entre amusement et dépit. Enfin pas comme « ça »…

En voyant son expression boudeuse, le ménestrel ne se sentit pas le courage de la remplacer par de l'inquiétude. Le comportement de ce Yiga était étrange. Mais tant que rien de mal n'arrivait, pouvait-il garder le silence et lui laisser un peu d'insouciance ? Il était capable de porter un secret, aussi dangereux puisse-t-il être. Et ce ne serait certainement pas le premier… Les mains de Link se posèrent sur son visage et il écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Avant de se détendre et de sourire doucement. Il devait apprendre à se méfier de ses expressions. Même s'il n'en disait rien, Link était extrêmement sensible aux variations de son humeur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- « Tu as l'air soucieux » signa son compagnon. « Quelque chose te tracasse… »

« Raté ! » pensa Asarim pour lui-même avec dépit. Lui mentir était totalement inutile, il lisait ses inquiétudes alors qu'il les masquait.

\- J'aurais aimé garder cela un peu plus longtemps pour moi. Enfin… te cacher la vérité est inutile, je suppose…

Alors Asarim lui raconta ces étranges rencontres. Et curieusement, l'Hylien, malgré la gravité de ses révélations, eut l'air plus étonné que choqué ou en colère. Il ne dégagea ni méfiance ni peur. Juste… cette candeur inexplicable. Encore plus quand il joua distraitement avec les herbes qu'il avait essayé de manger. Il expliqua à son tour, son séjour à la Source de la Force. Et sa rencontre avec un Yiga pas comme les autres. D'un garçon qu'il lui avait paru bien trop jeune pour qu'il ne combatte à mort. Qui s'était jeté sur sa personne, redoutant qu'il se donne la mort par désespoir.

\- Il aurait essayé de te sauver la vie ? répéta Asarim, perplexe.

\- « Je ne dis pas que ce Yiga que tu as croisé est le même que celui de la Source de la Force » signa Link, avec inquiétude. « En fait, ça m'arrangerait que ce ne soit pas lui. »

\- Oh ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- « Parce qu'il n'a absolument pas l'air méchant ! » répondit l'Hylien avec un sourire d'excuse. « Je ne connais pas bien les Yigas, ni ce qui les a poussés à renier la famille royale pour devenir des assassins… mais en le rencontrant, je réalise qu'ils essaient juste de survivre eux aussi… à leur manière… »

\- Tu es indulgeant envers tes assassins, soupira le ménestrel.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à les juger aussi facilement. Sans doute que mon « moi » d'avant n'aurait pas cherché à comprendre. Mais… sans mémoire, seul dans ce monde si vaste… tout m'est tellement inconnu que j'ai le devoir d'apprendre et comprendre à nouveau tout ce qui m'entoure… est-ce si mal ? »

\- … Absolument pas. C'est une qualité admirable.

Asarim ouvrit ses ailes et entoura le corps de l'Hylien avant de l'étreindre tendrement. Hylia avait choisi un chevalier courageux. Même devant toutes les épreuves sous lesquelles il était confronté, il ne s'était pas laissé abattre une seule fois. Il faisait face à l'adversité. Il ne reculait pas devant la difficulté et ne tombait jamais dans la facilité.

Mais ce qu'Asarim avait le plus admiré c'était sa capacité d'analyse. Il l'avait déjà observé se percher sur des rochers et observer longuement les monstres, comme s'il cherchait… à percer des mystères inconnus de tous. La majorité des gens avaient peur des monstres, ne s'en approchaient pas ou les combattaient pour survivre. Mais Link… les étudiait. En silence. Calmement. Sans haine pour ce qu'ils étaient.

\- Si nous allions nous reposer ? déclara le Piaf. Cela fait un moment que nous voyageons dans cette région sans répit. Je connais le parfait endroit pour nous refaire une santé !

Link approuva avec un sourire et les deux se mirent en route. Ils quittèrent le lac Coraï côte à côte sous l'attention d'un Yiga perché sur les hauteurs d'un arbre…

ooo

La surprise avait privé Link de mots pendant plusieurs minutes. Car au lieu de rentrer au relais comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire… il l'avait conduit sur les routes, le forçant à le suivre sans répondre à aucune de ses interrogations. A présent il comprenait pourquoi alors qu'il découvrait un village de pêcheur, posé sur la plage, faisant face à la mer. L'endroit était extrêmement atypique par rapport à tout ce que Link avait pu visiter ou voir et il éprouva un sentiment curieux. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et lui adressa un sourire plus que ravi. Ce dernier lui retourna et ils se promenèrent un peu dans le petit village.

La misère n'avait pas frappé ce village. En tout cas pas de la même façon que les Piafs ou les Zoras. La mer était une large source de nourriture et leurs poissons étaient vraiment bons (en tout cas pour la brochette que Link avait trouvé le moyen de se faire offrir accidentellement). Leur marché n'était pas exceptionnel mais c'était suffisant pour faire rentrer un peu d'argent. Sans le vouloir Link se mit à réfléchir sur comment relier cet endroit avec le reste du royaume. Des hameaux isolés, il en existait beaucoup. Mais en ces temps difficiles, cette isolation pouvait devenir compliquée.

Mais en voyant des villageois faire le voyage d'ici jusqu'au relais pour vendre leurs produits, Link sut qu'ils avaient appris à se débrouiller. Leur grande autonomie malgré l'apparence rustique du village démontrait qu'ils s'étaient adaptés à cette vie. Et cela fascina le jeune homme qui s'accorda du temps pour parler avec les pêcheurs, avec le chef au sujet de la mer et de ses trésors. Avec les épouses ou les enfants, curieux de savoir comment ils pouvaient avoir l'air tous autant en paix en ces temps compliqués.

Le Fléau les avait affectés mais comme ils étaient dans une région bien plus éloignée, ils avaient beaucoup moins souffert de son influence. A part les monstres qui étaient une menace commune comme pour tous les autres peuples, les rares gardiens qu'il était possible de croiser sur certaines plages, Link réalisa qu'ils avaient été très chanceux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une économie fabuleuse pour se reconstruire. Peut-être un peu plus de touristes…

\- C'est la seule région de tout Hyrule à ne pas avoir souffert autant du Fléau, expliqua Asarim quand Link le rejoignit.

\- « J'ai remarqué ! » répondit Link. « C'est rare de voir des gens vivre aussi tranquillement, comme si… »

Link ne parvint pas à exprimer sa pensée mais Asarim parut saisir ce qu'il essayait de dire. Ils leur suffisaient de contempler la vie dans ce village pour que cette dernière exprime simplement ce que leurs mots ne savaient retranscrire.

\- « Merci Asarim. Si tu ne m'avais pas guidé jusqu'ici, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence de ce village ! »

\- Je t'en prie. Je sais… que cela t'inquiète que la nuit arrive et d'être entouré d'inconnus mais… penses-tu pouvoir le supporter sans te faire mal ?

Ce n'était pas une accusation ou un reproche. Juste une question. Link battit des cils avant d'approuver lentement de la tête. Il détestait cette sensation, il détestait cette présence sur son corps quand la nuit tombait… mais il pouvait l'endurer.

\- Je me demandais d'ailleurs… la douleur que tu as endurée après avoir sauvé le Prodige Revali et Mipha… si elle n'était pas moins forte ici…

\- « Pardon ? » demanda Link, perplexe.

\- Le Fléau a peu d'effet ici et la corruption est liée au Fléau. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas plus de chance de te soigner loin de son influence… ?

Link médita la question. C'était difficile à dire. Si l'éloignement pouvait affecter la rancœur du Fléau et sa matérialisation en ce bas monde… alors beaucoup d'endroits en Hyrule auraient été épargné. Mais… d'un autre côté, c'était vraiment un mystère. Asarim avait raison. Il ne souffrait pas comme ce qu'il avait pu souffrir dans les Bêtes Divines. Et même la présence des yeux était devenue tolérable bien qu'il n'aimât pas cela. Une femme du village leur apporta un repas chaud, leur souhaitant la bienvenue dans leur village et leur souhaita un bon séjour. La surprise les frappa tous les deux mais ils ne se voyaient pas refuser un tel repas.

Ils mangèrent copieusement avant de laver les plats et de les rendre à leur généreuse donatrice. Link promit de lui ramener une belle prise le lendemain pour la remercier et elle déclara que s'il faisait ça, ils seraient ses invités pour le midi. Proposition que le pauvre Hylien ne put refuser très longtemps (non sans provoquer le rire moqueur d'Asarim devant son indéniable gourmandise). Ils en profitèrent pour faire une balade sur la plage et regarder le soleil disparaître pour laisser place à la lune et ses étoiles.

Cette dernière était gibbeuse, pas loin d'être entièrement pleine. Et comme le ciel était dégagé pour la soirée, ils purent l'admirer un moment dans le bruit des vagues et des derniers oiseaux. Link trouva même le moyen de capturer quelques crabes au passage, faisant sourire Asarim qui l'interrogea sur son appétit : il mangeait beaucoup ces derniers temps et se demandait s'il connaissait la satiété. L'Hylien se mit à rougir, honteux mais refusa d'abandonner ses prises. Jusqu'à ce que son bras droit ne tremble sinistrement. Asarim le remarqua et posa son aile autour de ses épaules. Avant de relever sa manche. Et de soupirer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont à me dévisager de la sorte à chaque fois… c'est un peu embarrassant !

\- « Peut-être qu'ils te trouvent beau ? »

\- C'est un peu… enfin il… ils n'ont pas… d'expression pour vraiment… « dire » les choses, répliqua le Piaf, gêné.

A son commentaire, comme s'ils avaient une conscience pour comprendre et réagir à ses propos, plusieurs des yeux dilatèrent leurs pupilles sans détourner leur attention de lui. Cette fois Asarim écrasa son aile sur sa face, accablé alors que Link ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Alors ça, c'était cocasse ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces choses allaient réagir à sa réflexion. Et malgré cette « réaction », Asarim n'était pas certain de ce que c'était censé vouloir dire. Mais il chassa rapidement son embarras. Soudainement, il se mit à pleuvoir à verse, surprenant les deux compagnons. Le ciel s'était couvert extrêmement vite ! Ils n'avaient rien vu venir !

Comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester dehors plus longtemps, ils retournèrent au village et se rendirent à l'auberge (où Asarim avait réservé deux lits). Si le Piaf avait proposé cette solution, c'était parce que les lits étaient très petits et ne permettaient pas à deux personnes de dormir dessus (ou en tout cas pas avec un gabarit comme le Piaf). Le ménestrel s'en excusa mais Link le rassura : ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre malgré tout. Et s'il se sentait vraiment seul il s'empresserait de le rejoindre et d'ignorer l'étroitesse de leur couche pour se reposer contre sa personne. Cette déclaration fit rire l'Hylien et les deux allèrent se coucher avec le sourire.

Avant que Link ne remarque une lueur sinistre flottant au-dessus de la rive, à l'opposé de l'auberge. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder dessus car Asarim lui boucha la vue et il préféra ignorer cette sinistre vision…

ooo

\- Je me demandais quand j'allais te revoir.

Kilton afficha un sourire peu engageant faisant serrer les dents à son unique client de la soirée. C'est qu'il avait l'air en forme, depuis leur dernière rencontre en Akkala. Il avait un peu perdu de cet éclat hostile qui l'avait fasciné lors de leur dernière rencontre mais il y avait un quelque chose de toujours farouche dans son attitude. Son odeur aussi avait changé, perdant de ce côté sauvage et indomptable pour quelque chose de plus suave et doux. Il regarda l'Hylien s'approcher de son échoppe, le nez froncé et l'air dégoûté.

Pourtant au lieu de le menacer et de le repousser avec colère comme ce qu'il aurait dû faire, il posa simplement des restes de monstres. C'était… des crocs et des cornes principalement. Du bokoblins majoritairement, mais aussi du moblins et un peu de lezalfos. Mais également des viscères ! Oh, vu l'odeur, c'était forcément de l'Hinox ! Et vu la fraicheur, c'était comme s'il venait de l'arracher !

\- Je savais que nous étions faits pour nous entendre ! déclara Kilton en prenant le tout et calculant le montant de son don pour le convertir en sa monnaie.

\- « Je ne suis là pour ça ! » écrivit Link sur une ardoise offerte par Robbie (après avoir perdu l'autre dans l'eau à cause du jeune Yiga).

\- Pardon, pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, répondit le gérant avec ce même sourire malsain. Que puis-je pour toi, mon très cher client… ?

Pour seule réponse, l'autre déposa quelque chose sur comptoir. Et Kilton écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Avant de sourire de plus belle, ses yeux roulant presque de bonheur dans ses orbites. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de lui donner ce qu'il était venu chercher. En le voyant ouvrir son achat d'une main tremblante et d'en boire le contenu sans aucune hésitation, pour sûr, il avait usé de son unique cadeau avec une extrême parcimonie. L'Hylien toussa soudainement, ayant probablement avalé de travers dans sa précipitation mais Kilton l'observa simplement, fasciné.

\- C'est miraculeux que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps avec une seule fiole. Je savais qu'elle t'aiderait, j'ignorais que ce serait à ce point.

L'autre ne répondit pas, essuyant simplement sa bouche après avoir toussé aussi soudainement et lui adressa un simple regard assassin. Kilton sentit son estomac faire des nœuds. Il avait certes perdu de sa superbe, cet éclat sauvage, unique, spécial. Mais son état actuel n'était pas déplaisant. Il y avait un quelque chose de plus doux, presque tendre. Il donnait envie de prendre soin de lui, un peu comme un animal blessé ou domestique. Avec la promesse de trancher la gorge de son généreux protecteur.

Cependant Kilton remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Comme s'il se battait silencieusement contre quelque chose. Le gérant de l'antre des monstres dodelina sa tête, pensif. Il s'était attendu à trouver un beau monstre unique et rare mais l'autre semblait combattre cette nature étrangère avec courage, ne se laissant pas dominer par la noirceur qu'il abritait en lui. C'était un peu du gâchis à ses yeux mais bon, qui était-il pour juger ? Il restait fascinant malgré tout même s'il aurait aimé voir quelque chose d'un peu plus… impressionnant. Avant de se faire une drôle de réflexion.

\- Dis-moi… est-ce que tu te sens… fébrile en ce moment ?

L'autre releva la tête et le regarda avec agacement. Mais approuva silencieusement, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ressens-tu une grande impatience ? Un besoin de te dépenser et de consumer un trop plein d'énergie ? Comme si la passivité allait te brûler de l'intérieur… ?

En le voyant pâlir soudainement, le regard de Kilton se fit plus doux : ah pauvre âme éplorée. Il n'avait donc encore jamais subi de lune de sang dans son état ? Intéressant. La lune n'était pas encore pleine mais d'ici demain, le gérant de l'antre était certain qu'il allait subir le paroxysme du pouvoir du Fléau de plein fouet. Il l'observa trembler furieusement, cherchant l'origine de son souci. Et serra nerveusement ses mains sur la fiole mauve qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Kilton secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'autre chose : en venant ici, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur son cher client monstrueux. Il avait envie de nouer de bonne relation avec lui…

\- Tu devrais limiter ta consommation d'extrait de monstre avant la lune de sang à venir. Même si je pense que tu as commencé à l'utiliser quand ton corps a commencé à changer.

En voyant la surprise sur les traits de l'Hylien, Kilton tendit une de ses mains. L'autre hésita de longues secondes. Avant de secouer la tête, résigné. Et de soulever sa manche avant de tirer sur ses bandes. Et de dévoiler ce que le gérant n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour de ses propres yeux et d'aussi près ! Les observateurs même de la malice !

Kilton tendit sa main, fasciné mais à l'instant où il fût trop près les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent. Il n'avait rien pour traduire leur expression (s'ils en avaient) mais la fente qui leur servait de pupille indiquait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux de sa présence. En face de lui le jeune homme soupira et posa sa main dessus, comme pour les apaiser. Les yeux se fermèrent calmement pour ceux qu'il parvenait à couvrir, les autres toujours furieusement positionnés vers Kilton.

\- O-On dirait qu'ils… ne m'apprécient pas… étrange. Et fascinant !

L'Hylien roula des yeux comme si son commentaire l'exaspérait mais n'en fit aucun dessus. Il avait l'air étrangement calme pour quelqu'un possédé par de la corruption et dont l'essence permettait l'existence d'une autre vie dans son corps. Était-ce une forme de symbiose ? Est-ce que ces choses protégeaient son porteur à défaut de pouvoir être indépendant ? Oh, c'était vraiment intéressant ! Kilton aurait aimé étudier ce phénomène plus longtemps mais le garçon cacha ces merveilles sous cette même bande avant remettre correctement sa manche.

\- Je vais t'offrir un cadeau, déclara le gérant. Tu m'as montré quelque chose d'unique qui te vaut bien un petit quelque chose…

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa « boutique » et commença à retourner les quelques coffres dans lesquels il entreposait ses affaires. Avant de sortir un de ses articles et qu'il ne se tourne pour le tendre fièrement à son client. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Avant de les froncer, la perplexité et le doute se disputant ses traits. Cela fit sourire Kilton qu'il lui fourra directement dans les mains.

\- C'est un masque de ma conception. Une broutille. Si tu portes ce masque, les monstres de type lezalfos ne te prendront pas pour cible. Si tu es sceptique, il y en a qui traîne sur la plage, pas très loin. Tu auras tout le loisir de me faire tes retours sur son efficacité.

Le jeune homme hésita un moment. Avant de simplement enfiler le masque, terriblement sceptique. Et de s'éloigner, toujours méfiant. Kilton le regarda dégainer son arme alors qu'il approcha l'un de ces monstres. Le lezalfos se redressa et dissipa la couleur sable pour laquelle il avait opté afin d'être invisible et s'approcha de l'Hylien. Kilton le regarda se pétrifier d'horreur quand le Lezalfos lui sautilla autour sans l'attaquer. L'autre mit un peu de temps avant de se détendre sans pour autant rengainer son arme.

Cependant quand Kilton le vit exécuter des mouvements curieux, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Pourtant en face le lezalfos exécuta à son tour une série de mouvements tout aussi curieux. Si le gérant de l'antre étudiait les monstres, il n'avait jamais vu une communication aussi hasardeuse entre un Hylien déguisé et un lezalfos tout ce qu'il y avait de plus original. Le monstre poussa plusieurs cris, comme s'il alertait des confrères avant de s'éloigner pour plonger dans la mer et se mettre à nager rapidement. Tout ceci était très mystérieux et Kilton n'en perdit pas une miette.

Il se passa quelques minutes à peine avant que le lezalfos ne revienne en courant à toute vitesse et qu'il ne lâche au sol ce que Kilton pensa être des poissons à la lueur de leur corps et les mouvements qu'ils avaient sur le sol. Il regarda le garçon faire une autre série de mouvements et le lezalfos poussa à nouveau ces cris intraduisibles avant de s'allonger de nouveau dans le sable. Kilton le perdit de vue quand il se camoufla en prenant la couleur du sable et le jeune Hylien s'éloigna. Une fois à la hauteur de sa boutique, il poussa un soupir et retira le masque. Avant de prendre son ardoise et de juste écrire « merci, il me sera très utile ». Puis de s'en aller.

« Intéressant ! » pensa le gérant de l'antre des monstres. Ce garçon n'adorait pas les monstres, il les avait en horreur. Mais pourtant il… semblait les avoir assez étudiés pour connaître leur comportement et attitude. Avait-il discuté avec ? Il ne s'était pas trompé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu : il promettait de belles surprises. Pour le moment son humanité se battait avec ferveur pour ne pas sombrer. Mais quand il cédera à la part monstrueuse en lui, que deviendra-t-il ? Kilton l'ignorait. Mais plus que jamais, il avait hâte de le découvrir.

ooo

Link se glissa dans son lit, le cœur battant. Il… avait vécu la chose la plus improbable de sa vie et la plus intrigante aussi. Il n'avait parlé à personne de cette fiole que cet étrange marchand lui avait offerte. Ni des effets qu'elle avait sur son corps. Il s'était juré de ne jamais l'ouvrir ni de l'utiliser. Mais il avait été obligé au bout d'un moment. Sans parler de ce masque criant de réalisme de lezalfos qui lui avait permis d'avoir un échange avec un vrai lezalfos.

Il… avait d'abord cru que ce dernier avait vu clair dans son déguisement ridicule. Mais non. Sa façon de pencher la tête, marquait la curiosité, l'étonnement et l'intérêt. Mais non, le lezalfos s'était simplement intéressé à lui comme un semblable qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'étonnant de sa présence alors qu'il devait avoir l'habitude d'être seul sur son bout de plage. Alors Link l'avait interrogé. Sans aucune certitude qu'il exécutait ses mouvements correctement, sans savoir si son message allait passer. Quand le lezalfos avait crié, il avait redouté qu'il appelle des renforts. Mais non. Il était juste parti pêcher des poissons pour lui. Et Link avait accepté son offrande.

Ce n'était pas réellement le résultat escompté. Il avait reproduit les mouvements qu'il avait déjà vu chez certains d'entre eux. Il ignorait s'il avait bien agi ou pas ou si son message avait été clair. Et en réalité il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il avait demandé à ce moment. Entre ses observations et l'exécution, il y avait un sacré fossé… Il avait obtenu quelque chose. C'était déjà cela. Il se retourna, fixant le plafond, profondément troublé.

Déjà, une chose certaine ou presque, les monstres n'utilisaient clairement pas l'Hylien pour s'exprimer. Ni aucun des langages parlés connus en Hyrule. C'était un savant mélange de cris et d'attitudes complexes. Un système de castes, avec une sorte de hiérarchie ? Ils avaient une nature sauvage et souvent c'était la loi du plus fort qui primait. Il avait possiblement eu de la chance de ne pas provoquer sa colère en l'insultant par exemple. Link était curieux de comprendre ces gestes, ces grognements. Comment les monstres communiquaient entre eux à travers tous ces signes auxquels il était étranger ?

Il retira ses bandes et les yeux s'ouvrirent, le dévisageant curieusement avant de se détourner et de fixer Asarim qui dormait à côté. Pourquoi diable étaient-ils obsédés par Asarim ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une communication chez eux aussi qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il s'amusa à appuyer sur l'un des yeux et ce dernier se referma, pour éviter qu'il ne touche sa membrane. Et refusa de s'ouvrir tant que son doigt était trop proche. Ces choses qu'il détestait du plus profond de son être parvinrent à lui arracher un léger sourire.

C'était assez ironique que cette part monstrueuse de sa personne soit la personnification tordue de son refus de s'écouter ou de se comprendre lui-même. Pour cette nuit seulement, il accepta de ne pas les cacher, les laissant à l'air libre. L'auberge était petite et il n'était pas à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mais il voulait voir. Comprendre. Se comprendre également. Il ignorait s'il allait retrouver sa nature d'origine un jour alors autant étudier au possible ce phénomène. Et vu qu'Asarim faisait tout pour qu'il se soigne et veillait sur sa santé, il n'avait aucune raison de se faire du mal.

Il ferma les yeux. Et essaya de se reposer pour cette nuit. Demain, ils iraient sans doute étudier le chant complexe dans le bois de Romu : ils n'en avaient toujours pas percé le sens et le secret mais Link ne perdait pas espoir. Ils trouveraient… la solution à cette énigme.

* * *

**Les monstres me fascinent dans BotW. Je passe énormément de temps à regarder leurs attitudes, leurs comportements. J'ai déjà vu des Lézalfos lever leurs pattes arrières ou exécuter des mouvements curieux, sans comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Ou bien des Moblins "discuter" avant que l'un d'eux (un blanc à ce moment) ne se mettent à crier et que les deux autres lèvres leurs bras et ne l'accompagnent. Je suis persuadée qu'ils "discutent". Mais je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre, vu que j'incarne mon petit Hylien adoré et qu'il n'a pas appris la langue des monstres. Kilton a un quelque chose de dérangeant, un peu "malaisant" mais c'est l'ambiance autour du personnage que j'apprécie. La musique, les couleurs, le fait que de ne le voir que de "nuit". Je ne le considère pas comme dangereux ou menaçant mais... vraiment, tout dans le malaise, quelque chose d'un peu dérangeant, qui ne nous aide pas à se sentir confortable. Et son obsession des monstres est sympathique à travailler :P **


	30. Lune de Sang - Kah'ge

Un gros merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices habituels, aux nouveaux qui viendraient s'y ajouter. Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à tous les commentaires, je m'en excuse. A l'arrivée du déconfinement et du flou affreux qui règne sur mon activité professionnelle, je n'étais pas disponible. Mais mainteant j'ai des réponses donc ça ira mieux. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture :3

* * *

**Chapitre 28 – Lune de Sang : Kah'ge**

Sa grande fée avait entendu sa prière ! C'était forcément sa grande fée qui avait guidé le Héros (et ce Piaf de malheur) jusqu'à Firone ! Il n'y avait pas d'explication logique ! C'était ce que Kah'ge n'arrêtait pas de se répéter depuis plus d'une semaine, suivant chacun de leurs mouvements et déplacements. Visiblement son Héros était venu pour les sanctuaires mais cela ne dérangeait absolument pas le jeune Yiga : il pouvait ainsi profiter de sa présence ! Et sans transgresser les règles de Sah'to ! Il trépignait de joie ! Bon, certes, il y avait ce foutu Piaf avec lui mais il s'en moquait tellement qu'il acceptait qu'il soit là aussi. Parce qu'il guidait son Héros adoré !

Bon, cette andouille l'avait cramé plusieurs fois et l'empêchait totalement d'être gentil avec le Héros. Mais tant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, son Héros sempai n'allait pas le pourchasser. Il fuyait toujours avant d'être vu et au pire, le Piaf allait passer pour un idiot s'il caftait. Depuis leur rencontre à la source de la Force, Kah'ge ne l'avait pas revu. Et de le voir de nouveau sourire et en forme, il était quand même drôlement rassuré. Le voir déprimé et au bord du suicide… il secoua la tête : tout ça, c'était derrière ! Il avait l'air d'aller mieux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Kah'ge les avait suivis jusqu'au village d'Ecaraille. A dire vrai il n'était jamais venu jusque-là parce que la limite entre Firone et l'est de Necluda était ténue à cet endroit. Mais s'il restait là, il n'y aurait certainement pas de souci. Les deux avaient flâné de ci et là comme deux amoureux et le Yiga avait regretté que sa spécialité ne soit pas l'arc à ce moment. A la nuit tombée, il s'était éclipsé pour retourner plus dans le cœur de Firone. Et il avait bien fait car Narh'su et Fuh'ma l'attendaient au pont de Faroria, au-dessus du lac du même nom, pas loin du relais du lac. En le voyant sortir de nulle part les deux parurent surpris mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. A la place Fuh'ma se jeta sur lui, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et minauda comme une demoiselle pour l'embêter. Kah'ge le repoussa fermement, ne supportant pas ses bêtises.

\- Pff ! Tu m'as pas manqué pour ça, soupira Kah'ge. Vous êtes en touristes ou vous êtes affectés aussi à ce secteur… ?

Un léger malaise s'installa alors que les deux ne dirent rien. Et seul Fuh'ma eut l'air désolé. C'était la punition de Kah'ge d'être affecté à cette région. Pas la leur. Le benjamin du groupe, comprenant la réponse dans leur silence haussa, les épaules : à dire vrai, il s'en fichait un peu d'être coincé ici pour le moment. Mais si son Héros décidait de s'éloigner, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire…

\- Sah'to est fier de toi, tu t'es tenu à carreau pendant plusieurs jours sans essayer de quitter la région ! s'exclama Fuh'ma en voulant changer de sujet. Puis Narh'su lui a expliqué pour les Zoras et… il a accepté de te croire.

\- Me croire ? railla Kah'ge avec amertume. Il n'a pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que j'ai eu à dire. Il VOUS a écouté. Pas moi…

Le malaise entre eux s'amplifia à sa déclaration. Kah'ge se mordit la langue : il était toujours acerbe quand le sujet concernait Sah'to ou de sa légitimité au sein du clan Yiga. Fuh'ma et Narh'su le savaient très bien mais aucun n'avait jamais réussi à dissiper l'horrible sentiment dont souffrait leur cadet. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était tout le temps autant sur la défensive. Finalement ce fût l'aîné qui poussa un faible soupir, exaspéré, décidant de parler quand même du sujet même s'il ennuyait son cadet :

\- En effet, il nous a crus nous. Fuh'ma a espionné comme je lui ai demandé et de ce qu'il m'en a dit les différents peuples d'Hyrule commencent à s'allier pour essayer de s'entraider. Tu n'étais pas là mais cela est remonté jusqu'à maître Kohga. Il prend toute cette histoire très au sérieux…

Cela ne remonta pas le moral de Kah'ge. Pire cela l'inquiéta : il se passait des choses et il n'était même pas là pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Narh'su remarqua son changement d'humeur et balaya l'espace entre eux du revers de la main.

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu te dévalorises à chaque fois mais tu as fait un excellent travail, Kah'ge, siffla Narh'su dédaigneusement. Je suis sûr que quand maître Kohga apprendra tout ce que tu as fait, tu auras une belle récompense.

\- Je doute qu'il puisse m'offrir ce que je veux, râla Kah'ge.

\- Qui sait, soupira l'aîné exaspéré. Tu as rendu un fier service au clan. Pourquoi ne pas demander une récompense impossible ?

Kah'ge releva la tête dévisagea le masque de Narh'su. Est-ce que ce dernier était en train d'essayer de lui remonter le moral ? Ce n'était pas le genre à se fatiguer à faire ce type de choses. Aussi, ses mots avaient du sens pour lui. Demander une récompense impossible pour ce qu'il avait accompli ? Malgré toutes ses bêtises ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais… leur guerre en ce moment, c'était « l'information ». Ils allaient avoir besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Kah'ge en savait quelque chose : il faisait partie des espions chargés de surveiller des secteurs clés. Enfin… avant de finir ici. Il gratta sa nuque, perdu.

\- Tu cogites, souligna Narh'su. A quoi tu penses ?

\- Cette histoire d'alliance… ça ne me dit rien qui vaille et pas besoin d'être une lumière pour le comprendre, soupira Kah'ge. Seul et isolé, chacun des peuples vivant à travers tout le royaume est gérable. Mais s'ils s'allient, cela ne nous arrange pas. J'manque d'infos ! C'est difficile d'agir quand tu ne sais rien. Et c'est encore plus difficile, si tes ennemis ont un ou plusieurs coups d'avance sur toi. J'peux pas bouger, c'est frustrant…

\- Bah ! Utilise-nous ! s'exclama joyeusement Fuh'ma. T'as toujours plein d'idées farfelues en tête alors dis-nous ! J'ai pas la classe de Narh'su et tout mais j'reste ton pote !

Narh'su chercha à amorcer un mouvement mais se rétracta immédiatement. Kah'ge le remarqua alors que son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Des « potes », hein ? Y en avait plus d'un qui avaient dit un truc du genre avant. Mais rare était ceux qui avaient encore la foi de l'affirmer haut et fort. Il ferma les yeux derrière son masque et secoua faiblement la tête : inutile de se compliquer l'existence avec des vieux démons dont il ne s'était pas encore défait. A la place il médita rapidement le sujet et essaya de voir ce que son esprit chaotique parvenait à en comprendre. Vraiment, l'absence d'informations était le nœud de son souci et il avait si peu de cartes en main que s'en était ennuyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur ces alliances ? demanda Kah'ge.

\- Peu de choses, reconnu Fuh'ma. Les Zoras et les Piafs sont potes maintenant mais c'est compliqué avec les Gerudos ! Naboris n'aide pas et personne n'arrive à éloigner la bestiole plus loin dans le désert… son truc c'est la foudre et disons que personne n'a un moyen de résister à ses décharges ?

\- Ah. C'est vrai que le maître a récupéré le trésor des Gerudos ! s'exclama le cadet. C'est parfait, c'est un gain de temps. Tant que Naboris les ennuie, elles ne seront pas sollicitées en dehors de la cité !

\- Pardon ? fit Narh'su. Tu m'as perdu. Pourquoi devrait-elle quitter la cité ?

Kah'ge inspira profondément et soupira faiblement. Avant d'expliciter sa pensée : pour lui ces rapprochements étaient clairement dans l'optique de sécuriser de futures routes de commerce. Même si chaque peuple exterminait les monstres sur leur chemin, à la première lune de sang leurs efforts seraient réduit à néant. Il leur faudrait alors ruser. Utiliser la voie des cieux pour des convois aériens et la voie des fleuves et de la mer pour des voyages rapides et avec peu d'ennemis sur le chemin. Fuh'ma releva la présence des octorok et des lezalfos, qu'ils étaient toujours une menace.

Le cadet balaya son argument du revers de la main : les octorok étaient un souci, pour leur capacité à se camoufler et attaquer en traître. Un Piaf haut dans le ciel était difficilement atteignable. Quant aux Zoras, tant qu'ils étaient dans l'eau, ils auraient toujours l'avantage sur ces monstres. Les lezalfos, c'était une autre histoire mais il n'était pas difficile aux yeux de Kah'ge d'en modifier le comportement en plaçant des leurres ou des appâts pour sécuriser un chemin. Et si le combat devait se faire dans l'eau, il ne doutait pas qu'un Zora sache s'en débarrasser.

Il croisa ses mains devant son masque et soupira : il évoqua à présent une alliance entre les peuples. Si Piafs et Zoras s'entraidaient, ils seraient rapidement maîtres des voies aériennes et maritimes. Un Zora en difficulté contre un octorok ou un lezalfos ne le sera pas longtemps s'il était assisté d'un Piaf, archer de préférence mais les lanciers étaient aussi une bonne contrepartie. Et plus il dessinait les progrès et les solutions que de telles alliances permettaient, plus Narh'su et Fuh'ma se décomposaient. Jusqu'à ce que l'aîné ne le coupe dans son discours.

\- Tu as RELLEMENT pu penser à TOUT CA en aussi peu de temps ?

\- J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour m'emmerder, râla Kah'ge. Les Gerudos sont d'excellentes combattantes ! Si les Piafs et les Zoras parviennent à les faire sortir de la cité, ce seront d'excellentes gardes pour des escortes terrestres ! ET si tu rajoutes le génie des Sheikah s'ils parviennent à les convaincre…

Un silence soudain tomba sur le groupe alors que Kah'ge se prit la tête entre les mains. Il y avait trop de variables, trop d'incertitudes. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, des idées sans queue ni tête. Tout était possible comme absolument rien ne tenait la route. Il était mauvais pour spéculer mais il avait un certain talent pour imaginer des scénarii totalement improbables ! Il comprenait pourquoi Sah'to s'énervait aussi facilement à son sujet : il savait des choses mais il n'était jamais fichu de tout expliquer correctement ! Et pire : plus il s'énervait après lui, plus ses explications perdaient de leur sens !

\- T'es… flippant à en crever, soupira Narh'su. J'ignore comment t'es capable de pondre des idées pareilles et de réclamer des preuves pour des plans sur la comète… sans rien d'autre que… du vent !

Kah'ge grimaça mais ne releva pas. C'était exactement ce que lui reprochait leur officier. Ses idées abracadabrantes sans aucune preuve et quand il demandait les moyens pour les lui apporter, Sah'to était un mur infranchissable.

\- Cependant, ajouta l'aîné en croisant calmement ses bras. Tu as envisagé des alliances et étendu les possibilités au-delà de ce que même de ce que les officiers ont pensé…

\- Je pense que maître Kohga a aussi pensé à ça, soupira Kah'ge. Mais il est moins bête que moi, il n'en parle pas. Le temps d'avoir des trucs plus concrets. C'est un chef, il ne peut pas dire n'importe quoi. Même si j'voulais lui exposer mon point de vue, je n'ai rien de solide à lui proposer. J'ai besoin d'en savoir le plus possible. Exploiter les moindres failles que ces alliances vont soulever, freiner le plus possible ces amitiés ! Ca, ça sera plus utile à tout le monde !

Narh'su et Fuh'ma se jetèrent un regard avant d'approuver tous les deux de la tête et de se tourner vers un Kah'ge encore en train de ruminer.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda Fuh'ma. J'ai besoin d'action et d'amusement, j'accepterais n'importe quel truc tordu de toi tant que c'est distrayant.

Kah'ge les regarda, perplexe : est-ce qu'ils… est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de le croire ? Ou à défaut d'essayer de l'aider à prouver qu'il avait raison ? Que ses idées n'étaient pas tordues ou bizarres… ? Il hésita un moment et devant son silence, Fuh'ma pencha la tête avant de secouer sa main devant son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Kah'ge le repoussa, vexé qu'il le croit endormit debout et soupira : où est-ce qu'ils allaient comme ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais… si juste pour une fois… rien qu'une fois, il pouvait prouver à Sah'to qu'il n'avait pas que des idées incongrues… alors… alors il acceptait volontiers l'aide de ses camarades.

\- Je connais la situation des Gerudos, déclara Kah'ge. Qu'en est-il des Piafs et des Zoras, indépendamment de leur solidarité commune ?

\- Aucune idée ! J'vais me renseigner ! déclara Fuh'ma.

\- Je m'occupe des Zoras, tu t'occupes des Piafs, déclara Narh'su à l'attention de Fuh'ma.

\- Surtout pas d'impairs : on est là incognito, pas de bruit, pas de grabuge, rappela Kah'ge. On ne tue pas, on ne pille pas. On doit impérativement éviter d'attirer l'attention sur nous, surtout pour glaner des infos !

Narh'su posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kah'ge et lui assura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Puis il se tourna vers Fuh'ma et les deux se préparèrent à s'en aller. Mais quand le cadet les retint tous les deux, ils penchèrent la tête, surpris : Kah'ge était bien le dernier à essayer de retenir les gens. Surtout dans leur groupe. Mais sentant qu'il tremblait légèrement, ils surent que quelque chose d'autre l'inquiétait.

\- La prochaine lune de sang est pour demain ou après-demain, bredouilla Kah'ge.

\- Ça ira, répondit doucement Narh'su. Tu as reçu ta marque et tu as versé ton premier sang. Elle sera un peu éprouvante mais tu verras, elle ne sera pas douloureuse.

\- Si jamais tu as mal, couvre-toi, répondit Fuh'ma avec tendresse. Cache le plus possible ton corps sous de la terre ou dans la pierre. Je ne saurais pas te dire pourquoi mais si tu t'éloignes de sa lueur, cela devrait aller.

\- O-Okay…

A sa stupeur, les deux lui firent une accolade et lui promirent de revenir d'ici une semaine avec ce dont il avait besoin. Ils demandèrent sincèrement à Kah'ge de leur faire confiance et de continuer à rester dans la région de Firone, qu'ils reviendraient très vite le voir. Puis ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et de talismans. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, aussi cela l'étonna de les voir s'en aller aussi vite. Mais il ne chercha pas à les retenir : il sentait qu'ils reviendraient comme promis. Et qu'ils voulaient aussi lui faire confiance en supportant la lune de sang à venir. La première sans personne. Kah'ge angoissait un peu. Mais… s'ils n'étaient pas restés, c'était vraiment parce qu'ils avaient foi en lui.

Le jeune Yiga observa le vide un moment avant de soupirer faiblement : il n'avait à aucun moment fait mention du Héros. Car il en mettrait sa main à couper qu'il était un moteur de motivation et de galvanisation pour tous ces gens en détresse… et que leur mission ne changeait pas : il fallait l'abattre coûte que coûte. Et il n'était toujours pas prêt à assumer ce geste, cet acte. Il le haïssait au fond de lui pour être né Héros et lui Yiga. Mais d'un autre côté, un homme capable d'avoir une telle influence et capable de guider des peuples entiers vers la voie du changement… il l'admirait totalement !

Mais c'était justement pour cela qu'il était dangereux et une nuisance pour le clan. Il allait forcément mettre des bâtons dans les roues de maître Kohga et entraver leur plan pour ramener leur seigneur à la vie. Pour Kah'ge, tout cela était péniblement obscur, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait penser de tout cela. Il se sentait perdu. Oui, servir une cause plus grande lui semblait logique. Mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose… clochait dans ce raisonnement. Sans parvenir à dire ce qui le dérangeait le plus.

Il regarda partout autour de lui, s'assurant de ne pas être surveillé. Puis posa une main sur sa poitrine avant de prier qui voulait bien l'entendre :

\- Dites madame, si vous avez réellement guidé le Héros jusque-là, vous pouvez aussi faire en sorte que… qu'il n'arrive rien à ma famille ? J-je sais que j'en demande beaucoup mais… je ne me pardonnerais pas s'il leur arrivait quelque chose…

Seul le silence lui répondit et Kah'ge n'espérait pas grand-chose à dire vrai. C'était juste un énorme hasard que son Héros soit arrivé ici. Il ne devait pas espérer plus. Il s'étira et décida d'aller se coucher pour ce soir. La nuit portait conseil à ce qu'il paraissait. S'il pouvait trouver une solution à son épineux problème.

**ooo**

Le lendemain, il se retrouva perché sur un des arbres surplombant le bois de Romu, scrutant de loin le Héros et son Piaf. Ils devaient chercher un sanctuaire dans le coin mais Kah'ge, qui avait erré dans le secteur depuis plus longtemps qu'eux, n'avait rien vu de tel dans le coin. Le Piaf chantait en boucle les mêmes vers, comme pour trouver une formule magique qui ferait apparaître le sanctuaire. Kah'ge trouvait tout cela idiot. Mais bon, ils lui avaient prouvé qu'il avait souvent tort de les juger dans ces moments, ayant réussi à faire jaillir du sol déjà deux sanctuaires devant ses yeux… alors bon !

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'après-midi, sans doute parce qu'ils avaient cherché ailleurs avant ou qu'ils avaient fait un détour il ne savait où. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient là à présent. Le Piaf se posa près d'un pont sans nom qui chevauchait le fleuve Faroria alors que le Héros s'éloigna une nouvelle fois. Il le regarda s'enfoncer dans les ruines de l'autre côté de la rive du bois de Romu, à la recherche d'indices qui auraient pu leur échapper. Il froissa un de ses talisman et se hâta de le suivre, toujours à distance, le regardant avancer avec prudence.

Il suivait la presque route qui zigzaguait dans la forêt de Damsel. Il ne s'approcha pas de trop près des campements sur son chemin et préféra suivre un cours d'eau dont Kah'ge ignorait le nom (pas faute d'avoir pourtant essayé de retenir la cartographie du coin sur ordre de son chef !). Le Héros décida d'emprunter ce chemin, marchant le long du fleuve avec prudence. Pas sans raison : la route était peuplée de lezalfos, que ce soit sur les hauteurs comme dans l'eau. Cela ne suffisait pas pour décourager son Héros ! Kah'ge le regarda escalader des falaises abruptes et admira son endurance : lui, il n'aurait jamais la force de tout monter comme ça juste avec ses bras.

Une fois en hauteur, son Héros s'accroupit soudainement et avança avec toute la prudence du monde vers un… lezalfos camouflé. Oh, Kah'ge n'y avait même pas fait attention. Il l'observa s'en approcher tout doucement. Pour ensuite lever son arme et l'abattre sèchement dans son dos. Le tuant sur le coup. Kah'ge siffla d'admiration : il n'était aisé de tuer d'un seul coup ces monstres. Entre leurs écailles et leur peau solide et épaisse, sans parler de leur protection rudimentaire mais néanmoins efficace, frapper le point vital n'était pas évident. Surtout de dos.

Il le suivit tranquillement, remontant ce cours d'eau jusqu'à sa source. Il tomba alors dans une zone que même Kah'ge reconnut sans peine : la source du courage ! La source même que Sah'to lui avait demandé de surveiller ! Pourquoi son Héros était irrémédiablement attiré par ces endroits ?! Il le faisait exprès ! Le souvenir de leur rencontre à la source de la Force était encore vif dans son esprit, il ne voyait pas sa présence dans le coin d'un bon œil ! Il hésita un moment à intervenir : la zone juste avant la source était peuplée ! Principalement des lezalfos pour la plupart perchés et armés d'arcs mais surtout de flèches électriques…

La place était assez vaste et n'offrait pas beaucoup d'endroits où se mettre à l'abri tout en offrant des possibilités de riposte à l'arc. Mais le temps que Kah'ge se décide, son Héros adoré se hâta de trouver un point en hauteur où avoir l'avantage mais pas trop à découvert pour rester hors de portée et surtout caché. Il le vit décocher plusieurs flèches dont certaines à plusieurs mètres de distance ! Frappant juste la plupart du temps et quand il ratait sa cible, cette dernière allait vers l'impact pour se prendre une flèche dans le dos. Une telle aisance sur des combats à distance… Kah'ge trouva cela terrifiant en un sens. Heureusement qu'il n'aurait jamais à lui tourner le dos, il était certain qu'il viserait son cœur même s'il s'enfuyait… !

Finalement le Héros descendit devant la gueule béante d'un Dragon de pierre au fond de laquelle se trouvait ladite source. Kah'ge le regarda engager le combat contre les derniers lezalfos, se débarrassant d'eux assez aisément. Avant qu'il ne fasse face à l'entrée, épée en main. Et qu'un moblin noir ne sorte de l'ombre de l'entrée. Le Yiga dodelina de la tête : ce n'était pas un bokoblins ou un lezalfos. C'était plus solide et surtout plus difficile à atteindre. Leurs grands bras leur donnaient une très longue allonge, sans parler de leur arme, souvent des battes stupidement grandes. Et même au corps à corps, ils étaient capables de donner de puissants coups de pied et repousser leurs assaillants.

Kah'ge assista à une danse ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer le curieux ballet de coups, d'esquives et de parades auquel il assista. Le Héros encaissait des coups d'une rare violence sans broncher, à la stupeur et inquiétude du Yiga. Mais il avait remarqué qu'il ne quittait jamais son adversaire des yeux, observant chacun de ses mouvements, de ses déplacements, prenant soin de se cacher derrière son petit bouclier. C'était stupéfiant car si au début il encaissa avec difficulté les coups de batte, au bout d'un moment, il accompagnait certains mouvements. Ce faisant, il déséquilibrait le moblin dans son mouvement, pour porter par la suite plusieurs coups.

Et ce à plusieurs reprises. Il ne portait aucun coup fatal. Mais chacune de ses estocs était placée pour le blesser et entraver ses mouvements. Ainsi, il réduisait drastiquement sa possibilité de faire d'amples et larges mouvements des bras, lui permettant de venir plus souvent au corps à corps. Kah'ge observa silencieusement : ce n'était pas son imagination. C'était… voulu. Le Héros prolongeait délibérément ce combat. Même si son bouclier se brisa, même si son arme était proche aussi de céder… il ne reculait pas. Il avançait toujours plus dans l'espace du monstre. Le dominant. Pas physiquement, car le moblin était immense. Mais psychologiquement.

Ce genre de techniques avait son sens sur les humains. Si le Héros s'était amusé à jouer de la sorte avec lui pendant un combat, cela aurait grandement joué sur son humeur et attitude. Mais les monstres avaient un intellect limité. Il n'agissait pas avec logique et raisonnement mais avec instant et intuition. Ils étaient primaires. Pourquoi… ? Quel était le sens de ce duel que le Héros maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et comme le duel se poursuivait quand bien même le moblin était épuisé à cause des efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer de garder son opposant à distance mais également des nombreuses blessures qu'il avait reçues, Kah'ge était profondément perplexe et partagé. N'était-ce pas cruel ?

Au moment où sa pensée se forma, le Héros acheva un moblin à genoux, n'ayant plus la force de combattre ou de lutter, réduit à accepter sa mort avec une haine évidente. Le Yiga n'avait jamais vu un monstre avec une telle animosité. Car même son agonie se fit dans un râle ultime de rage et de colère, comme pour dire qu'il n'oublierait pas. Et pire : qu'il saurait se venger. Cela provoqua un frisson désagréable de malaise et de gêne chez le Yiga qui massa ses bras pour essayer de chasser la curieuse sensation qui s'était glissée dans sous sa peau.

Si tout s'était terminé là, il aurait juste pensé que le Héros était contrarié, comme cela arrivait à toute personne possédant un peu de sentiments. Mais non. Kah'ge le regarda récolter sur le cadavre encore chaud des parties du monstre. Crocs, corne, viscères qu'il abandonna car il avait endommagé cette partie en cherchant à l'extraire. Et ce même si cela teinta sa tenue du sang du monstre. En temps normal, les corps disparaissaient rapidement, rongés par la malice jusqu'à ce que l'âme du monstre ne se dissipe (pour réintégrer ce monde à la lune de sang). C'était un spectacle horrifique. Son expression était si froide, si lisse. Comme s'il n'éprouvait plus rien à cet instant.

Kah'ge le vit soudainement sursauter et se dégager de la carcasse fumante, comme s'il réalisait l'anormalité de la situation. Le Yiga le vit passer ses mains sur son visage, comme pour chasser quelque chose et se diriger vers l'eau afin de se laver au possible du sang sur ses vêtements, ses bras et ses cheveux. Avant de sortir une étrange fiole de son sac. Ce n'était pas une potion de soin. Kah'ge en était certain. La forme ne correspondait pas. Après, c'était peut-être un mélange personnel ?

Non. Quelque chose clochait. Kah'ge sentait au fond de lui que ce truc était un très mauvais signe sans savoir d'où lui venait cette impression. Encore plus quand il le vit l'ouvrir, ses mains tremblant furieusement avant d'en avaler le contenu d'une traite. Il grimaça, comme si le contenu était atroce, serrant ses mains sur le récipient en une sorte de prière silencieusement pour supporter le goût. Kah'ge le vit boire jusqu'à cinq de ces fioles avant d'essayer de boire de l'eau du lac. Avant de marcher vers la source, comme si de rien n'était.

L'espion le regarda s'en aller. Avant de se rendre là où il avait abandonné ces fioles. Il les récupéra, essayant de voir s'il en avait encore. Mais non : d'un, il avait sans doute tout bu et de deux, il avait jeté les fioles dans l'eau. Un geste… trop prudent aux yeux de Kah'ge. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il serra une des fioles entre ses doigts. Il suivit son Héros, son impression ne faisant que croître dans sa poitrine. Il se campa à l'entrée de la source, assez loin de la statue de la déesse et loin du long couloir qui y menait.

En le voyant à genoux, en train de prier fermement une déesse qui semblait le juger, Kah'ge se demandait ce qu'il pouvait réclamer avec une telle ferveur à Hylia. Il ne croyait pas en cette déesse-là. Cependant, n'avait-elle pas choisi cet Hylien parmi tous les autres ? En un sens le Héros lui appartenait, non ? Cette idée révulsa Kah'ge. Ce n'était clairement pas elle qui l'avait envoyé en Akkala, sauver le Héros de son suicide. Car s'il avait réellement prié devant elle et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de faire cette connerie… c'était qu'elle s'en moquait, non ? Était-ce parce que son Héros avait été affecté par la corruption ? Est-ce que la déesse Hylia n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui ?

Si oui, Kah'ge trouva cela pathétique. Abandonner son unique élu parce qu'il faisait de son mieux malgré son état, malgré les épreuves, c'était stupide. Bas. Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres : comme quoi, on disait du clan qu'ils étaient les pires raclures d'Hyrule mais personne ne pensait à regarder ce que leur grande déesse chérie faisait. Bah, les gens étaient stupides. Kah'ge ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il se détourna de cette statue, ne voulant pas être sur le chemin quand le Héros allait s'en aller.

Était-ce une provocation de la déesse en personne ? Car au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir ses talismans, le Héros fit volte-face. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui et Kah'ge réprima difficilement un frisson. La surprise chassa la colère beaucoup trop vite à son goût quand il identifia sa tenue. Ah. Il n'avait vraiment pas peur des Yigas, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un peu vexant. Mais en le voyant se lever doucement et ne pas porter sa main à son épée, il sut qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de combattre. Il eut une moue : autant s'en aller alors. La dernière fois, à la source de la Force, cela avait été un bordel monstrueux. Il ne voulait pas revivre à nouveau cette histoire.

Il se recula lentement, lui signifiant son départ et son expression se fit soudainement plus triste. Ah ! Ah non ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cette expression malheureuse ! Parce qu'il… parce qu'il ne fit plus aucun effort pour partir, se contentant de le regarder sans rien faire, les bras ballants. Même pas en garde pour le menacer. Heureusement que Narh'su et Fuh'ma étaient partis finalement ! Ils se seraient bien payé sa tête s'ils l'avaient vu comme ça. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le Héros, son Héros sempai eut un timide sourire, comme s'il voulait rire mais qu'il se retenait. Adorable. Mais détestable en même temps !

\- T-tu te moques, c'est ça ?! s'énerva Kah'ge bien malgré sa volonté à partir.

Le Héros secoua négativement la tête mais son sourire n'avait pas disparu. A la place il mima le masque que Kah'ge portait. Ce dernier pencha la tête, touchant son masque par réflexe. Quand le Héros indiqua un trait sur son visage, les doigts de Kah'ge touchèrent la fissure qu'il avait récoltée de leur dernière rencontre. Les masques étaient solides mais les réparer n'était pas évident. Encore plus quand il n'avait rien pour colmater ce type de dégâts. Cependant… il comprit que cela trahissait son identité. Le Héros savait que c'était lui. Le même Yiga parmi tout le clan. Celui qui était venu le « sauver ».

Il écrasa sa main sur son visage, dépité alors qu'une certaine honte le prit soudainement, faisant chauffer violemment ses joues : finalement il était pratique ce masque ! Il aurait été bien incapable de masquer son sourire et son air satisfait : lui qui cherchait toujours l'exclusivité avec son Héros sempai, n'avait-il pas créé avec ce dernier quelque chose d'unique ? Cette marque sur son masque, c'était comme si une partie de lui appartenait à son Héros, non ? Cette pensée le faisait trembler de joie et d'exaltation. Vraiment, il aurait bien été incapable de chasser son sourire ! Même avec toute la volonté du monde !

\- Pff… devrais-je te tuer en te noyant dans une de ces sources que tu as l'air d'adorer ? Peut-être que tu seras plus sage dans ta prochaine vie si tu te noies vraiment dans celle de la Sagesse…

En voyant son expression amusée Kah'ge roula des yeux. Plus le temps passait, plus il était confus. Il était fascinant, avec une pointe de mystère mais surtout plein de surprises. Il voulait continuer de le regarder mais il commençait à désirer de plus en plus que son Héros le regarde également. S'il se pensait satisfait avec sa haine et sa colère, frissonnant encore de leurs échanges violents par le passé, il… se surprit à vouloir voir son sourire, à voir d'autres facettes de lui qui n'était pas mues par l'opposition de deux ennemis.

Kah'ge froissa le talisman entre ses doigts. Il ne lui serait pas difficile de disparaître, de lui échapper. Mais paradoxalement il était captif, irrémédiablement attiré par sa présence. Sous la bienveillance d'une déesse que le jeune Yiga ne reconnaissait pas comme étant la sienne, il était en train… de commettre un interdit. Il… s'attachait au Héros. Ses promesses de mort étaient de plus en plus difficiles à tenir. Parce qu'il le voulait de plus en plus juste pour lui ! Et lui seul ! Chaque rencontre, chaque échange rendait l'attente de la « prochaine fois » plus pénible mais tellement plus trépidante…

Dans l'immédiat tout lui paraissait possible. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout avoir s'il tendait juste le bras pour saisir tout ce qu'il désirait. Il devait s'éloigner. Ou le tuer. Il avait le choix. Pourtant il avança vers lui sans toucher à ses serpes. Juste lentement. Son talisman coincé dans sa main sans qu'il ne daigne l'utiliser. Le Héros l'observa silencieusement, toujours ce léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il le sondait ? Est-ce qu'il méditait une attaque ? Kah'ge n'en savait rien. Il était juste… captivé. Par quoi, il n'en savait strictement rien.

Ses pieds étaient dans l'eau mais il refusa de s'éloigner davantage du bord. L'eau n'était pas un milieu pratique pour le Yiga qu'il était. Il en avait déjà fait les frais, il ne voulait pas recommencer. Le Héros s'approcha alors mais cela fit monter très violemment la méfiance du Yiga qui glissa ses mains dans son dos. L'autre ne daigna même pas prendre sa menace au sérieux car il tendit simplement son bras. La distance entre eux était à la fois importante et infime. Ils étaient trop loin pour se toucher. Mais assez pour être à la portée de l'arme de l'autre. Ses serpes pouvaient trancher ses bras. Et son épée pouvait trancher sa gorge.

La situation lui parut bizarrement équitable.

\- Ça aurait été super cool que tu te réincarnes dans notre camp…

Le Héros écarquilla les yeux, surpris alors que Kah'ge plaqua ses mains sur son masque : qu'est-ce… qu'il racontait, sérieusement ? C'était l'ennemi juré de son seigneur ! Il ne pouvait pas être dans leur camp ! Jamais ! C'était… l'ordre des choses. Sa remarque était profondément débile et alors qu'il le réalisait tout seul, Kah'ge comprit autre chose. Une vérité qui s'imposa soudainement à lui sans qu'il n'explique pourquoi il ne l'avait pas comprise plus tôt : tout ce qu'il désirait, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir !

Jamais le Héros ne sera rien qu'à lui. Il était né et revenu d'entre les morts pour empêcher le retour de son seigneur. Il avait été choisi par une déesse et sauvé par les Sheikah pour accomplir son rôle. Tout… tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer ou désirer… tout cela ne pourra jamais s'accomplir. Dans cette vie ou dans une autre. Réalisant l'impossibilité de tous ses espoirs les plus fous, Kah'ge se recula, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de réaliser mais aussi de l'énormité qu'il avait profanée.

\- Arrête tes signes bizarres ! Je n'y comprends rien ! rugit-il de colère. Je veux pas te comprendre ! Je veux pas savoir… ce que tu as à me dire ! Crève ! Qu'importe la façon, crève donc !

Il froissa ses talismans et disparut avant même que le Héros ne puisse bouger (et ce malgré leur grande proximité). Il décida que pour aujourd'hui, il avait assez déconné et se précipita à travers les bois sans réfléchir. Il devenait fou ! C'était la seule pensée logique qui résonnait dans sa tête. Sinon pourquoi au moment où il avait réalisé que le Héros et lui ne pourraientt JAMAIS être ensemble, à ce moment-là… à cet instant précis, sa grande fée lui avait murmuré alors une solution qu'il refuserait à jamais :

\- _Rejoins-le._

Rejoindre ? Le Héros ? Faire ce que ce savant fou en Akkala lui avait dit ? De tourner le dos aux siens et retrouver sa place dans ce clan de traîtres ? Abandonner les autres et devenir l'ennemi du seigneur et de maître Kohga ?! C'était tellement ridicule qu'il se mit à rire. Même s'il lui venait l'idée obscure de faire cela, il ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour le regretter : Sah'to se dépêcherait de lui arracher la tête. Fuh'ma et Narh'su l'aideraient sans doute.

Et même s'il retournait chez les Sheikah, ces derniers n'allaient clairement pas l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts ! Il avait du sang sur les mains. Il n'était pas « comme eux ». Il avait la trahison dans le sang… il avait tourné le dos à la famille royale pour revenir en rampant. Personne ne le prendrait au sérieux ! C'était ridicule. Tellement ridicule qu'il se mit à rire. Sans joie. Juste nerveusement. Pour la énième fois de sa misérable existence, il eut juste la sensation que ce qu'il lui servait de cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois…

Combien de temps il avait couru à l'aveugle ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne s'était arrêté que quand ses poumons comme son dos furent en feu. Debout sur le pont de Fariore, il leva la tête vers le ciel et pesta faiblement : la lune de sang serait pour ce soir. Et vu son état, s'exposer au pouvoir de son seigneur n'était pas…

Au diable la prudence, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Son cœur battait stupidement fort, il se sentait fébrile, agité. Loin d'être calme, son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines et il peinait à respirer tellement il se sentait excité. C'était comme si une force renouvelée était en train de jaillir des tréfonds de sa personne. Ce n'était pas désagréable mais il ne savait juste pas quoi faire de cette énergie. Il sentait qu'il pouvait tout accomplir ce soir ! Aucune épreuve ne serait trop grande pour sa nouvelle force grandissante !

Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'un état éphémère, qu'une fois la lune accomplie, à minuit pile il perdrait tous ses moyens. Parce qu'il ne savait pas gérer l'influence de son seigneur. Son pouvoir emplissait l'air mais également son être tout entier ! Il aurait dû sans doute chercher un abri. Il refusa. Il refusa d'être davantage faible. D'être le petit dernier, fragile, sans ressources. Il inspira l'air lentement, cherchant à trouver une forme de quiétude dans son malheur.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme… tout va bien ?

Le Yiga s'étonna que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole. Il tourna la tête, prêt à rabrouer la personne qui osait lui parler. Mais il n'y avait personne en dehors de lui sur le pont. Il secoua la tête : ah… la lune de sang devait lui donner des hallucinations auditives…

\- Tu n'as qu'à descendre sur les branches, juste sous le pont. C'est un piètre abri mais la lune ne te fera pas de mal !

Non, décidément non. La voix était trop réelle et les informations trop claires pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple hallucination. Cependant Kah'ge n'eut pas le loisir de se convaincre de sa fatigue qu'une curieuse créature apparut soudainement devant lui. Il se retint de jurer uniquement par la force d'une volonté extraordinaire. Enfin si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'être stupide, il y aurait longtemps que ça se serait su. Car il ne put empêcher son sursaut ni son bond en arrière, en trouvant cette chose curieuse donc le visage ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une feuille. Sauf que…D'un, c'était un mécanisme de défense que de prendre du recul devant une potentiel menace. De deux, c'est qu'il trouva le moyen d'être trop proche du bord…

\- Fait chiiiier !

Il se hâta d'utiliser ses talismans avant de tomber à l'eau et se retrouva de nouveau sur le pont. Il se tourna et regarda l'endroit où il avait vu cette curieuse créature. Mais il ne trouva rien. Son tatouage le lança soudainement, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il plaqua sa main sur son épaule, essayant de l'atteindre : en vain. Il fixa les planches du pont et remarqua les arbres qui servaient de pilier à la structure. Dans le creux de ces derniers, il pouvait effectivement s'abriter pour quelques heures. C'était rudimentaire mais il n'était pas en état de faire la fine bouche.

Lentement, il se glissa sur le bord du pont et se cacha sous ce dernier. Il se positionna de façon aussi confortable que possible alors qu'il fixait le ciel à travers son plafond de fortune. Le ciel commençait à changer de couleur et les particules de malice commencèrent à virevolter tout autour de lui. L'air se satura lourdement en énergie et Kah'ge ferma les yeux essayant d'endurer aussi bien que possible ce « trop plein ». Quand la lune fût d'un rouge éclatant, ensanglantant plaine et forêt de sa couleur sinistre, le pauvre Yiga était une boule de nerfs hypersensible et à cran.

Il avait la sensation que quelque chose essayait de jaillir de son sang, explosant ses os, lacérant ses chairs. Alors qu'il agonisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se répétait en boucle qu'il n'avait pas sa place auprès de ses « potes », de son officier. Quel genre de Yiga il était à souffrir à chaque lune de sang ! Quel genre de Yiga il était pour ne pas se réjouir de l'influence de son seigneur parce qu'elle le faisait atrocement souffrir ! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était affecté à ce secteur du royaume, il regretta l'abri du repaire. Derrière les murs épais, il ne risquait rien. Et puis il y avait maître Kohga. Il était venu le voir la dernière fois…

Alors qu'il regardait la lune grimper tranquillement dans un ciel dégagé, comme spécialement dépourvu de nuages pour voir sa couleur changer, un puissant courant balaya furieusement le pont qui grinça sous l'effet de la bourrasque. Kah'ge n'était pas en reste, le vent s'engouffrait entre les branches. Surpris, s'agrippa aux branches, afin de ne pas être éjecté, étonné d'un tel courant ascendant.

Un grondement sourd, lourd et régulier comme un orage se fit entendre. Sauf que le ciel était totalement dégagé. Kah'ge se retourna. Et poussa un cri de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec… avec u-un… UN DRAGON ?!

La créature était imposante, longue de plusieurs mètres. Il planait tout autour d'elle une puissance électrique impressionnante et sa magnificence écrasa le pauvre Yiga ! Son simple mouvement déplaçait des courants d'air impressionnants et témoignait de sa puissance. Il savait que les Dragons étaient de ces créatures qui avaient marqués le folklore d'Hyrule. Mais personne n'en avait jamais vu. Un peu comme ces fameuses baleines, disparues depuis.

Le jeune Yiga le contempla, fasciné et stupéfait : là, définitivement, ni Fuh'ma ni Narh'su allaient le croire ! Voir un Dragon ! UN DRAGON ! Il ne se croyait pas lui-même. Il resta en boule sous ce pont, admirant aussi longtemps qu'il lui était permis ce spectacle unique. Il n'était pas près de revoir un dragon de sitôt !

Soudainement son masque se fendit en deux, suivant la fissure qu'il avait reçue du Héros, comme si la pression des vents que déplaçaient cette créature légendaire était telle qu'il n'avait pas résisté. Kah'ge récupéra son masque, surpris et l'observa minutieusement. Génial, il était cassé au-delà de toute réparation ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas le porter. Sans ce dernier, loin du repaire, il se sentait stupidement vulnérable. Il soupira faiblement se roula en boule. Il avait tout pour plaire ce soir. Entre la lune de sang, ses hallucinations, un dragon et sa rencontre avec le Héros…

Cette journée avait été beaucoup trop longue. Et emmerdante à en crever. Pourtant alors qu'il cherchait à fuir sa douleur, la seule personne vers qui ses pensées se tournèrent furent son Héros sempai. Car cette lune de sang devait lui peser également…

* * *

Plein de choses dans ce chapitre. Mais les Dragons ont souvent été une source d'amusement pour moi. D'un parce que j'ai pourchassé débilement certains d'entre eux en courant depuis le sol en espérant les rattraper. Et aussi parce que des fois je ne les voyais pas et que je suis "tombée" dessus par erreur. Mais surtout, pas tout le monde peut les voir. L'intelligence de Kah'ge peut étonner mais il reste un assassin et un espion. Même s'il est maladroit ou qu'il a un crush sur Link, il possède quand même une certaine intelligence (juste que cela ne se remarque pas toujours XD). J'espère que vous allez continuer à apprécier ces petits Yigas et la suite de mon histoire !


End file.
